Serendipitous Freedom
by garden-nomes
Summary: What happens when a mysterious and colourful bus takes up residence on a Bristol street corner?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty, I don't know how this is going to go, this is the first time I'm posting something that isn't intended as a one-shot, so it's a little unnerving! A train trip gave me the inspiration for this, nothing special, just a trip through suburbia the other day when I spotted a disused bus... If you like it, leave a review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, if I did, I'd be making more money!**

* * *

The bus had been parked there for a month. She had seen the bus every day for that month, on her usual trip down the street as part of her job as a parking inspector. It was what appeared to be an old double-decker bus, painted a vivid shade of blue, along with the word "FREEDOM" painted in a colour sequence that matched the colours of the rainbow.

Every day she took an opportunity to study something new about the bus, being that it was such an odd thing to find in the middle of a more or less ordinary looking street. The first day she noticed that alternate windows of the top section were blacked out. The second day, she noticed the wheel hubs were painted a bright green colour, and the tyres a bright purple, much like old style whitewall tyres.

The third day, she noticed the Union Jack that hung in the window of the bottom section. The fourth, the fairy lights that were draped around the outside of the bus, running the length of one side. The fifth, an unfinished painting on one of the lower section windows. And so it went on. She always looked around, but never saw any sign of life at the bus, assuming the owner must be off somewhere, doing something.

But that's not to say the bus was abandoned, because she did see some things that had changed. A curtain that shifted. A mirror that moved. A cute stuffed monkey that occasionally was seen hanging from the rear view mirror.

She was there, this time, in an official capacity, inspecting the area around the bus, trying to see if there was anyone around. The council had received a complaint about a loud party that had taken place on the bus, and she was there to issue it's owner with a warning notice. She was unable to see any movement from inside, and so would have to knock on its door, which had coloured glass in place of its usual clear counterpart.

She extended her hand and knocked three times on the door. She waited what seemed to be a suitable amount of time, and, having not received an answer, decided to knock again. "Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, bollocks." She heard a voice whine from inside. "CAN'T YOU SOD OFF, IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Came the female response.

She knocked again, more insistently this time.

"FINE. Be there in a second, keep your vagina on."

She smirked at the comeback, and waited patiently. The coloured glass distorted her view, as the occupant of the bus reached up. The door swung open, to reveal a tall young woman, with shoulder length peroxide blonde hair, in a white t-shirt with a picture of a pig on it, and a pair of black and red checked boxer shorts.

The blonde looked half asleep, as she rubbed her eyes and had a pissed off look on her face. "What do you want?"

She swallowed, because she had never seen a woman more beautiful, and there was something about her that drew her in, making her heart stop. She had to mentally shake herself and remember that she was in uniform and working.

She cleared her throat. "Are you the owner of this bus?" She asks the blonde woman, her voice sounding a little huskier than usual.

"S'right. How can I help you?" She answered.

"My name is Miss Fitch. I'm an ordinance inspector with the local council. We had a series of noise complaints last night that were reported, loud music and revelry coming from this bus."

The blonde looked at Miss Fitch, and blinked for a few moments. "Erm... Yeah. Sorry about that, it was, uh, my birthday, and some friends threw me a party." She said, sheepishly.

"Ah, I see. Good night?" Miss Fitch asked.

"Yeah, actually. And you're interrupting my hangover sleep."

"I can only apologise. But, in my capacity as ordinance inspector, I am required to serve you with a warning notice against disturbing the peace."

"Are you shitting me?" The blonde replied, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"I'm afraid not." She held out an official piece of paper. "If it happens again, it's a £300 fine."

"Fuck!" She replied, grabbing the piece of paper from her. "That's ridiculous!"

"Again, I am sorry to have to serve you with the warning. Especially considering your bus is quite... Unique." Miss Fitch said, lifting her eyes to indicate the bus.

"Is that a compliment? Are you complimenting me, as well as serving me with this notice?"

Miss Fitch shrugged. "I guess I am." A smile crossed her lips. "It's very colourful. Do you live here alone?"

"Yeah." The blonde replied. "Look, I haven't got time to stand around chatting all day. You've come here to do your job, and I need to sleep off a hangover. So... Thanks and have a nice day."

The blonde reached up to a lever and swung the doors shut, trudging off back to bed.

"Uh... Happy birthday, then." Miss Fitch mumbled, before walking away.

A few hours later, Miss Fitch, or Emily as she was known to friends, was waiting in line at the coffee shop for her usual lunch of a large latté and a chicken and avocado wrap. She sat outside at one of the tables, and where she usually occupied herself by reading whatever trashy mags were around the tables, this time her mind was on the blonde in the bus. Who was she? What did she do? How did she end up living in a bus?

She shook her head and drank her coffee. Her phone buzzed with a message.

"Ems. Coming out tonight? -K"

Her sister Katie with her usual Friday text message.

"I guess so, what time am I meeting you?'-E"

"I'm coming to pick you up. 7pm, yeah? -K"

"Ok, so you'll be at mine at 630, then? -E"

"Gotta make sure you are dressed right, lezzer. See you then! -K"

Typical. Her twin sister seemed to think her taste was far superior to hers and so tends to direct what she wore whenever they went out. She'd been doing it since they were teenagers, and no matter how many times Emily asked, or just plain told her to stop, she still insists on it. Like it is her right as the elder twin, or something.

Emily brushed back her cherry red fringe and finished the rest of her chicken wrap. Her mind went back to the colourful bus, and it's annoyed owner. Surely she was just annoyed because Emily had woken her up, and wasn't always like that? She pictured the woman in her mind, and what stuck out the most in her memory was her blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. No doubt, she was beautiful.

Her ringtone jolted her from her thinking, and she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Emily speaking?"

"Emily, it's Claudio. How soon can you get back to the office?"

"I'm just finishing my lunch now, Claudio. I can be back in about half an hour. I've just served that warning notice for that noise complaint last night." Emily explained.

"Right. I need you back here to collate the data for the monthly complaints report. Be back here by 130pm to get started." Claudio replied.

"Ok, Claudio. See you then." Emily said, before hanging up.

Bloody complaints reports. Someone else was supposed to do those, some office lackey, not the ordinance inspector.

But that all goes out the window when departments are short staffed. Which the council was. Typical.

Emily sighed, and finished her coffee, tossing her lunch rubbish into the nearest bin. Thankfully the walk back to the office wasn't too far, and it gave her another chance to walk past the mysterious bus. She wondered if the blonde was still sleeping, or if she was up and going about her day.

And then she wondered why she was still thinking about the girl. Normally she wouldn't give a second thought to a person she was serving a notice to. But the blonde, even in her half awake state, was gorgeous, and Emily couldn't help but feel a strange something that was gnawing at her insides, a curiosity about the blonde that tugged at her, kept her thinking.

Before she could think about it, Emily found herself down the road from the colourful vehicle. She stopped in her tracks and watched, as she spotted two people standing outside the bus, one of whom was its blonde owner. The other, was a thin brunette girl, around the same height, and a little waifish looking, Emily thought.

The blonde had obviously combated the hangover, and was now dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a band shirt, as well as a pair of black Vans, her long hair tied at the back. She was occupied with a paintbrush and cans of paint, and appeared to be painting one of the bus windows.

For a by-law breaker, the blonde was appealing to Emily. Most of the people she served notices on were gruff types with delusions of persecution. The blonde, on the other hand, while she had been rude and abrupt in ending their conversation that morning, had not tried to deny or blag her way out of it, which made a change from the usual chorus Emily got of 'honest, it wasn't me, I don't know what this is about!' that she was so used to hearing.

Emily walked towards the bus, observing the blonde as she busied herself painting the side of the bus. The brunette was sitting on the steps of the bus, smoking a cigarette and looked as though she was bored out of her mind. She was dressed in a sort of long shirt that seemed to double as a dress.

As she got nearer to the bus, the brunette looked right at her. The brunette tilted her head to the side, and one side of her lips curled onwards in a smirk. She looked at the blonde and obviously said something, because she dropped her paintbrush and turned in my direction. Her eyes met mine as I came up to the bus.

"Afternoon..." I said, with a smile. "Doing a spot of painting?"

"Er...yeah." The blonde replied, turning to the painting on the bus, which was of an octopus with its tentacles wrapping around the lower torso of a naked woman. "Work in progress, y'know."

"Yeah, I've seen it progress, I walk past here often. It's looking good." Emily said, brushing her fringe out of her eye and tucking it back behind her ear. If she was being completely honest, the work was probably the most erotic thing she had seen painted in the side of a bus.

"...Thanks." The blond replied, a look of part shock and part curiosity on her face. "You come past here often?"

"Every day, actually. Part of my inspection run." Emily said, with a sheepish smile. She darted a quick glance at the brunette, who, despite looking bored, appeared to feign an interest in the conversation between the two.

"Oh, right. As part of your... Council job, was it?" The blonde smirked.

"Y-yes." Emily stuttered in reply. There was something about the blonde's expression that made her stomach flutter. She looked as though she wanted to eat Emily up. The redhead flicked her eyes down to the pavement to hide her own vulnerable expression, because she had all of a sudden become nervous.

"Yeah... Look, sorry about the noise last night. Won't happen again... I'll get my mates to drag me clubbing or something next year." The blonde said, as Emily looked upwards, taking in the shape of her shoulders, that were covered by a tight fitting, faded Beatles t-shirt. She couldn't help but notice the colourful collection of charity wristbands that adorned her right wrist. Without getting a closer look, she recognised two that were identical and dark blue in colour, one that was a lighter blue, a black one, a light pink one, and a rainbow coloured one.

Emily suddenly realised she had been staring a little too long, particularly as she had just realised that to any passer by, including the blonde's brunette friend, it looked like she was staring at her crotch. She could feel herself blushing as she looked up into a pair of amused blue eyes, and she could swear that not only could she see the pupils dilating, but it was a good bet that hers were doing exactly the same, at that moment in time. The blonde didn't blink once, and neither did Emily, but the redhead could just make out the crease that formed in the blonde's brow.

She heard a distant cough to her left, and the noise appeared to break the visual contact between the two.

"Uh... Look, it's ok. I'm sure it was some local old granny on a power trip." Emily said, brushing it off with a joke.

"Ooh, I'm not sure Mrs Higgins would like you calling her that. Makes her sound a little too much like the town who-"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that..." Emily started, before her words caught in her throat, as she got a look at the blonde's amused expression. "You're fucking with me." She said, flatly, forgetting that she was on the clock.

The blonde tried, and failed to stifle a giggle. "Yeah, sorry. Can't resist it with you official types." She said, giving her a quick once over look. There was a sense of disdain about the tone of her voice.

"Right." Emily replied, feeling a little deflated. She wondered why she had stopped here in the first place. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Have a nice day." She said, with the brightest smile she could muster. She turned away and started her walk back to the office, feeling somewhat crushed.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, reviews welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In order to attempt to contain my sense of outrage at the ending of skins:fire, I'm posting the next chapter to this story. (And I won't see the episode until at least Friday, but couldn't help myself from reading people's reactions on fanforum)... Argh. My heart is aching. Just... *sigh***

**Anyway. Thanks to everyone who has read/favourited/reviewed. It's nice to know it's being read and enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, if I did, I would have written an ending to Fire that doesn't ****_piss off millions._**

**(Apologies for any typos or grammatical errors, I've checked it on the fly.)**

* * *

The blonde watched as the redheaded council inspector walked off, and shook her head. She turned back to her paint can and picked up the paintbrush once again.

"You've met her before, then?" The brunette smirked.

"Yeah." The blonde replied, rolling her eyes. "She woke me up this morning serving me a public nuisance warning for our little shindig last night. I told you not to turn the music up that loud, Effy."

"Oh, Naomi. You didn't put up _that_ much of a fight over it, if I remember." Effy replied, putting a cigarette to her lips, and flicking her lighter.

"I was pissing gone, what do you expect?" Naomi laughed, as she painted part of a tentacle on the side of the bus.

"Whatever. Are you coming out tonight?" Effy asked.

"I'm s'posed to be having dinner with mum and Kieran."

"That's dinner, Naoms. Surely you don't have to hang around all night."

"True. I tell you what, ring me about 8 and rescue me before Kieran starts up with his Bristol council stories, reliving his old politics glory days is tedium sometimes." Naomi smirked.

"8, right." Effy replied. "So. What's her name?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Little miss council girl."

"Uh... I dunno. She didn't give me her first name, just her last. Miss Fitch, I think she said."

"Miss Fitch. No first name." Effy smirked.

"Well, she was here in an official capacity, Eff. I guess giving offenders your first name is against council policy."

"She likes you."

Naomi dropped her paintbrush into small bucket of solvent at her feet, and turned to Effy. "What?"

Effy smirked back. "She likes you. You like her, too."

"How would you know?"

Effy just raised her eyebrow in response. Naomi rolled her eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter, I probably won't see her again."

"Are you sure about that?" Effy said, taking a long drag on her cigarette. She exhales slowly before she says her next words. "She did say she comes down this street often."

"Yeah, and I've been here a month now, and today is the first day I've seen her."

"This is the first day you've been around during the day." Effy pointed out.

Naomi sighed. "True. Honestly, Eff, the sooner I can get the cash together to get the brakes for this thing repaired, the better." She said, nodding towards the bus.

"Aw, wanderlust getting to you again, Naoms?"

"Not really, just would rather be away from-"

"Morning, dear!" Came a cheery voice from a nearby door that had just opened. Naomi groaned inwardly and turned around, attaching a somewhat forced smile to her lips.

"Morning, mum." Naomi replied.

"Who was that young woman with the red hair who was here this morning, and then again just now?"

"Erm, someone from the council." Naomi said, rinsing off her paintbrush and shaking out the excess water. She decided that painting was done for the day, as she couldn't concentrate, now that the redhead had invaded her day for a second time.

"What did she want?" Her mother asked. "Oh, good morning Effy!"

"Morning, Gina." Effy replied. "Someone complained about the party last night. Got a bit loud, apparently."

"Oh well, didn't I warn you about that?" Gina laughed.

"Yes, mum." Naomi dead panned in reply.

"Right, well I'm off to the market, did you want anything?"

"I left my list on your fridge." Naomi sighed.

"Oh. Well I suppose I'll go back and get it, then. I'll be back later." Gina smiled, as she went back into the house.

"See you, then." Naomi climbed up onto the bus and walked inside. She climbed the stairs into the upper section and walked towards the double bed at the back of the bus. She grabbed the towel that she had laid out beforehand and also picked up the council warning notice that the redhead had served her that morning. It was your usual standard council form, but it was made beautiful by the swirly script that had been used to fill it out.

Her eyes were dawn to the signature at the bottom. She knew the inspector's last name, Fitch, but she didn't introduce herself with a first name. Her signature, though had her full name.

And her first name was Emily.

"Naoms?" Effy said, coming up the steps to the top section. "Gina said you can get your own bloody vodka. Her words, not mine."

Naomi didn't answer her at first, she simply sat there staring at the notice in her hand, the name Emily rolling around in her mind.

"Naomi!" Effy repeated.

"Huh?" Naomi replied.

"Gina said get your own vodka. Where did you go?"

"Sorry, lost in thought. My own vodka. Right." Naomi said, folding the notice in half. Effy came towards her and picked the notice out of her hand, unfolding the crisp paper. She scanned the paper, and her eyebrow raised when her eyes came to the signature at the bottom.

"Ah. So, now she has a first name, too."

"Yeah. Not that it matters." Naomi said, a little sadly. "I told you, I probably won't run into her again."

"Oh, I don't know. Anything is possible." Effy said, shrugging her shoulders. There was something about the tone in her voice that rubbed Naomi a little the wrong way. She stared at her friend.

"You know something." Naomi deadpanned. Effy simply raised her eyebrow and handed the notice back to her, before turning her back and walking back down the stairs. "Bitch!" Naomi called after her.

When she got no reply, she flopped backwards onto her bed, exhaling a deep breath. She thought about closing her eyes but every time all she could see was the face of a girl with red hair, brown eyes, and the cutest features Naomi thought she had ever seen. Something about the girl made her ache inside. She had felt it that morning when Emily had knocked on the bus door, though Naomi had felt too hungover to properly separate the feeling out at the time.

But now she had time to think about it. And there was something about Emily that triggered something inside her. And what had happened when Emily had come past the second time? There was a spark that had passed between them when they had talked the second time, even though Naomi had been brisk, and sarcastic in her responses. Naomi knew it, and it bothered her, somewhat. She wondered if Emily had sensed it as well.

And Effy, in her annoying vagueness, had put the idea in her mind that it might just not be impossible, that she might see Emily again. She sighed, and stood up, searching through the chest in the corner for a change of clothes. Grabbing what she needed, the hurried back down the stairs to the bottom level. Effy was sitting at the table at the back and of the bus, reading the paper and smoking yet another cigarette.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower. You going to be here much longer?" Naomi asked her. Effy nodded. "Right, I'll be back then."

Naomi picked up the keys that hung from the rear view mirror as she got off the bus, squinting as the sunlight met her eyes again. She ran up the steps to her mother's place and tried the door. For once, it was locked, so she slipped the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door.

"Anyone in?" Naomi called, as she shut the door behind her. Gaining no response, she shrugged, and made her way to the bathroom. She had got used to this routine the past month, since she had parked the bus in front of her mum's place, only intending to stay for a few days. That would have been enough time to get the brakes fixed, but she didn't count on the pads needing to be ordered from overseas, and not only that, it was got to cost her five hundred quid, and that was just to get the pads in.

Naomi thankfully found the bathroom to be empty, and made use of the shower in short order. Once she dried her hair, she got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. She opened the window, and called out to Effy.

"Do you want a cuppa, Eff?"

The brunette shook her head in response. Naomi set about making one for herself, and then exited her mum's house, locking the door behind her. She got back on the bus, and hung the keys behind the rear view mirror. She walked down to the end of the bus, placed her cup of tea on the table, and sat down across from Effy.

"So, enlighten me. What's happening in the world today?" Naomi said, indicating the paper that Effy was still engrossed in, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, same old. Doom, gloom, money, bullshit." Effy said, flatly. "I'm sure there's much more interesting things out there."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Hot, cute redheads who try and make an effort, but get rebuffed regardless." She replied, looking Naomi in the eyes.

"What?" Naomi asked, almost choking on her tea. "What do you mea-"

"Oh, come on, Naoms. It's obvious she was making an extra effort to be nice. She didn't have to come back this way, and she did. She even complimented that crazy painting on the window." Effy said, pointing to the half completed window.

"It's not crazy. It's Japanese erotic art." Naomi says, a little forcefully.

"Two octopi and a woman? That's crazy."

"Whatever, it represents a dream, and the Japanese are quirky when it comes to sex." Naomi adds, drinking from her cup. "Besides, it goes along with every other statement on this bus."

"Yes, and we all know what they are. You never let us forget." Effy groans.

"Right."

Effy and Naomi are silent for a few minutes before Effy speaks up. "But it's not about the bloody painting. She was interested, Naoms. And not just in the painting." She raised her eyebrow at her final words.

"You think so? I mean... What do you see?" Naomi asked.

"I see my good friend who hasn't had a decent shag in six months." Effy replies with a smirk in her voice.

"Fuck off!" Naomi laughs.

"Truth?" Effy replies, her expression blank, except for a raised eyebrow.

The smile slowly disappeared off Naomi's face. She tried to think. There had been that girl in Manchester, Susie... Sophie... Sophia? But that wasn't that long before they had landed in Bristol, surely. The more Naomi thought, the more she realised that Effy was right, it had been more or less six months since she had last shagged anyone. The only reason Naomi had stopped shagging Sophia was because she was getting rather clingy, talking all about commitment. Stuff that scared the absolute shit out of Naomi.

"That clingy stalker closet case still the last one you shagged, then?" Effy asked.

Naomi sighed, her shoulders sinking a little in defeat. She finished her cup of tea, and placed it back on the table. "Fuck this, I'm going for a walk." She mumbled, angrily, getting out of her chair and grabbing her jacket on her way down the bus. "Lock up if you leave." She called back to Effy, grabbing her set of keys from the dashboard as she stepped off the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I know there's a few of you following this one, which I thank you for! :) It's nice to see that people are interested in my little tale, which is encouraging. Plus, I see a few people (myself included) have written some great pieces already, to try and give a little fan justice to the ABSOLUTEFUCKERY that is the ending to Skins:Fire. **

**Seriously. In the words of Naomi herself, "What the actual FUCK?" I'd like to think of an alternate reality where Naomi's character jumps out of the pages that JessB is writing and slaps some sense into her after yelling that at her. (Granted, I don't know JessB from a bar of soap, and don't claim to, but whatever her reasons for writing it that way, she should have known it would cause this much hell)**

**BUT I DIGRESS.**

**Also, seriously, y'all are breaking my heart all over again with some beautifully written (if sad) stuff. Major feels. Which also have feels. A very loud, but tearily delivered "bravo" from this garden gnome.**

**Anyhoo, all that aside, on with my little tale... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. I'm going with the idea that Fire is just Naomi having smoked some super strong weed that knocked her on her ass and made her hallucinate. Badly. Because I'll be damned if I can accept how it was written.**

**All mistakes are mine, I'm normally an excellent speller, but I type this on my iPad and it has a kind of its own. So apologies for random words and other booboos.**

**(I have rambleitis)**

* * *

It was 6pm, and Emily Fitch was just opening the door to her flat. There had been traffic delays, and so her bus had been delayed. Her usual getting home time of 530pm had been overshot by half an hour, and now she had no time to properly relax and prepare herself for a night out with her sister. Not an ideal situation, so she put down her backpack and walked into the kitchen, going to the fridge and retrieving the half empty bottle of wine.

She picked up a glass off the side of the sink, and filled it three-quarters full with wine, placing the bottle back in the fridge. She took a long sip of the crisp tasting liquid, and swallowed. Her phone buzzed with a text message.

"On my way to yours now, with the traffic I should be there about 630pm. xoKatieox"

Emily frowned. She walked into the bathroom, taking her glass with her, and ran a bath. She placed the glass on the bathroom counter and began to strip off her uniform. She added her favourite berry scented bath oil and sank into the warm water, sighing she felt the tension in her muscles begin to ease.

She thought back on her day, as she usually did, but as with the rest of her day, all she could think of was the blonde owner of that mysterious bus. She thought of her getting up close to the bus, concentrating on what she was painting. At least that was until she got closer and saw just exactly what she was painting.

She was familiar with the Japanese print, about as erotic as interesting in nature. It was one of those things that probably rated more these days as an artistic curiosity, than pornography. But she had to wonder why the blonde would choose that painting to adorn the side of her bus with. What's more, it seemed to be her home more than just her bus. There was such a mysterious quality about her, it intrigued Emily, to the point where she had thought of nothing more than the blonde all day, which had been slightly detrimental to the rest of her day at the office.

Emily mind began to wander as she relaxed. It focused on the blonde's features, and thought of how her eyebrows creased when they couldn't remove their eyes from each other. It was literally like they were magnetised together. That, put together with the rainbow coloured wristband, and the way the blonde held herself piqued Emily's interest more, coupled with what she was painting.

Before she knew it, time had passed, and there was an insistent knocking at the door.

"Hang on, Katie!" Emily called. She stood up, the water dripping off her naked body, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She walked out to the front door, pulling it open to see her twin sister Katie standing there.

"Bout time, Ems. Looks like you were in the bath when I knocked!" Katie smirked, walking past Emily on her way into the flat.

"Hi, Katie." Emily said, shutting the door.

By the time they were ready to leave, Emily was dressed in a typical little black dress, with red Converse sneakers (Emily's choice, of course). She tied her hair back loosely, and let her fringe fall into her eyes. Katie had insisted on doing Emily's makeup, and the younger twin didn't argue. She agreed that makeup was the one thing that Katie excelled at doing.

Making sure she had everything, she and Katie left the flat and ventured on their night out.

Later in the night, they were sharing a round of tequila shots at the bar of some club or other, Emily didn't remember the name of it.

"Remind me again why I drink tequila?" Emily said, wincing as she downed her shot. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

"Oh, suck it up, Ems, it's not that bad!" Katie replied, drinking her own shot. "I suspect it's just cheap tequila."

"Right. I think I'll stick to vodka." Emily muttered.

"Hey gorgeous, drink and a dance?" came a voice from beside Emily. Emily turned to her right and looked up to see a young blonde man of about six foot in height, wearing a black button up shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't bad looking, but not exactly Emily's type.

"Uh, no. Sorry." Emily replied, politely.

"Oh, go on. Make it worth your while?" Emily rolled her eyes at the semi pleading tone in his voice. She caught herself before saying something really rude, and smiled again, politely.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but you're really not my type, because I'm not into cock. But hey, you might like to try my manwhore sister." Emily said to him, trying to hide her smirk at his dumbfounded expression.

"I heard that!" snapped Katie, who came back and handed me a drink. "Babes, why are you calling me a manwhore?"

Emily pointed to the young man, staring now at the two of them, doing a slight double take and wondering 'what the fuck?'. "This guy wanted to buy me a drink." Katie snorted as if to say 'as if he'd get anywhere', "I told him he'd get a better shot with you, seeing as you're the straight one."

Katie looked at the guy expectantly. "Well?" She said, as if she were tapping her foot waiting. The young man just looked at her with a continued blank expression. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue? I'm waiting for your opening line!"

He opened his mouth and stuttered out, "Uh... F-fancy a drink and a dance?"

Katie scoffed. "As if. Unlucky for you that my sister likes muff, but I'll be fucked if I'm going to be your second choice. You can a pretty much fuck off now, yeah?" she said to him, before taking my hand and leading me off to a table in the corner.

"Fucking tosser. Did he give you a hard time, Emsy?" Katie asked, as we sat down. Emily shook her head. "Good, I'd hate to have to punch him one. I just got my nails done today." Emily rolled her eyes, thinking it was typical that Katie fussed more over her manicure, than being helpful.

Emily sipped her drink and looked around the dark club. As far as she was concerned, after the novelty of clubbing had worn off somewhat in her teen years, one club looked much like another. Loud, dark, smoky, hot and humid. But it was good to come every now and again, and going out to a club once in a while kept Katie from telling her how pathetic she thought she was.

Suddenly, she had that feeling as though someone was watching her. She looked around, curiously, and her eyes eventually fell on the brunette girl she had seen sitting on the steps of the colourful bus she had served the notice on that morning. The brunette was looking at her with a strange, almost knowing smile. Well, no, it wasn't a smile, it was more of a smirk. The brunette stared at her for what seemed like a long time, but in reality was only a few moments, before nodding slightly and then melting back into the crowd.

"Go after her, Ems." Katie's voice filtered into her hearing.

"What?"

"She was totally giving you the eyes, Ems."

"I don't think so..." Emily replied, sipping her drink.

"C'mon, Ems. It's about time you had a decent shag."

"Leave it, Katie."

Katie frowned. "Really, Ems. I'm worried about you. You need to get back out there, yeah? It's been months since..."

"LEAVE IT, Katie." Emily snapped, before draining the contents of her drink and standing up, leaving Katie sitting at the table. The last thing she wanted right now was to be reminded of her ex. It may have been months since the break-up, but every time she was reminded of it, it came back just as raw as if it was yesterday.

Emily pushed the door to the toilets open, and stepped inside, the harsh lighting making her squint. She went into one of the cubicles, flipping down the toilet lid and sitting on top of it, running her hands through her hair and sighing deeply. "Fuck's sake." She muttered to herself. She tried desperately to hold off the tears that threatened to flow from her eyelids. She could feel them stinging. Taking a deep breath, she felt them slip down her cheeks. "Fuck!" She reached over to the toilet paper and tore off a couple of sheets.

She heard the door open and shut, the only indication other than the squeak of the hinges being the louder thumping hum of the loud music coming from the club itself, which was considerably muffled when the door was shut. Whoever had come in had gone into another of the stalls and locked the door behind her. After about a minute, she heard a short ringtone that sounded like a catchy drum riff go off. She didn't recognise it, so it clearly wasn't her own phone.

Emily finished wiping her eyes and stood up, opening the cubicle door and moving to the sink. She placed the paper into the bin and washed her hands, splashing some water onto her face. Emily heard the door of the other occupied cubicle swing open, but she was too busy staring at her own reflection to properly notice.

"Oh... Hi." came a voice that felt familiar to Emily. She turned in the direction of the voice, and her expression changed as she looked up to see the same blue eyes she had been entranced by earlier that day.

The owner of the colourful bus.

"Um... Hi." Emily said, cringing inwardly, because she knew her voice gave away how fragile she felt at that moment. She tried to give a polite smile, even though at the sight of the blonde, it felt like her heart was racing.

The blonde looked at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Just needed a minute. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Few drinks, maybe a dance." The blonde shrugged. "You?"

"Same, I guess." Emily also shrugged. "Well, see you." She said, forcing a smile as she opened the toilet door and made her way back to the bar.

She sat down and ordered a vodka and lemonade, which the bartender placed on a coaster in front of her. She took a sip, and started to lose herself in her own thoughts. Her night was going ok, until Katie had reminded her of her ex, which was a subject she had only recently been able to not consciously think about so much.

She hadn't moved on as yet, and even though it had been a good number of months since the break-up, she was currently stuck in this limbo where she was single, but felt like she wasn't yet completely ready to get back out there.

Emily was so lost in her thinking, that she didn't hear the two women who were now coming towards her, one seeming to argue with the other.

"Eff, what are you-"

"Just go and talk to her, will you?"

She felt a presence as someone sat next to her. "Uh... Hi again?"

Emily turned to her left to see the blonde sitting next to her with a nervous expression. Nothing was said between the two, until it was the brunette who spoke.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Naomi, this is Emily. Emily, this is Naomi. There, now you've been introduced. Naoms, buy her a drink or something and make conversation, will you?" The brunette said, a little hurriedly, before giving us both a smirk, turning and walking away.

Emily looked stunned. "How...did...she..."

"Erm... You signed the notice with your full name." Naomi said, nervously.

Emily nodded. "Right. Bet that's the weirdest introduction I'll ever have..." She said, taking a sip of her drink. She noticed the sarcasm in her voice and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want any company. You just look like you could use someone to talk to, that's all." Naomi said, gently, placing her hand on Emily's arm.

Emily felt a shiver run through her at Naomi's touch. It ran up her spine, and then she felt her cheeks redden. She looked up and her eyes locked with Naomi's. Even with the dimmed lightning of the bar area, she could make out the brightness of her blue eyes. She swallowed, and felt herself unable to look away.

"Um... Emily?" Naomi said, snapping Emily back to reality. "Look, it's a bit noisy here... Want to go and get some air?" Emily nodded, and Naomi stood up, taking her hand, and leading her out to the balcony. The cold air made her shiver as it hit her skin.

"Smoke?" Naomi asked, offering her pack.

"No thanks." Emily replied, leaning on the balcony.

A short silence fell between them as Emily looked out over the city. She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can leave you alone, if you like?" She said.

Emily shook her head. "No, it's ok." She said. "You just sort of caught me at a bad moment, I guess."

Naomi laughed softly. "Guess that makes us even, then?" Emily looked at her curiously. "This morning?" Naomi added.

"Ah, right. I guess it does, although that doesn't make up for how you were this afternoon."

"Huh?" The blonde asked, puzzled.

"Doesn't matter now, really." Emily said, shaking her head. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

Naomi took a drag on her cigarette and exhaled. "No, it wasn't. I was being a bit rude, and it wasn't very polite of me." Emily noticed now what Naomi was wearing. Black skinny jeans and blue Converse sneakers, a black vest top and a purple jacket, as well as an odd looking necklace made from coloured buttons.

Emily smiled. "If that's your way of an apology, I guess I can accept that..."

Naomi smirked. "So... What's a council employee like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"I'm here with my sister." Emily replied. "At least, I was, I kind of left her sitting at a table, so I don't know if she's still here or not."

"Did you have an argument?"

"For once, no... She just reminded me of things I'm trying to forget about." The redhead explained.

"I see." Naomi said. "And that's what upset you?" She added, gently. Emily nodded. She didn't know what to say, she was slightly embarrassed that possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen had been witness to her almost-meltdown. "Hey..." Naomi said, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder. "It's ok. We're all human, you know?"

Emily didn't fail to notice the sensation that passed between her and Naomi at the point of physical contact. Tingles. Emily looked at Naomi and she was drawn into her eyes again, but this time, she could see recognition in them.

Emily wondered if it was because Naomi had sensed the same sensation.

* * *

**A/N#2: I'm not sure if the pace is going to get any quicker, apart from the numerous one shots I've written, my WIP stories (of which there are a few on the go, sadly... Including my first multi chapter one which is still as yet unfinished and I haven't touched it in months... I'm not sure it will see the light of day without some serious editing, which is a shame because I really like the story) tend to be a bit long winded. But I guess that's just the way I write, I tend to write chapters until an idea more or less runs its course. **

**As always, reviews welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, folks, welcome to chapter four. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing! **

**For any of you who are curious to see what Naomi was painting on the side of the bus, do a Google search for "the dream of the fisherman's wife" to get an idea of the picture. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but thank Christ there are there are enough of us to try and douse the Fire, and replace it with something more palatable. Because I think we're all in agreement when I quote Effy from 302: "It's shit."**

**(once again, all typos and random booboos are mine, because my editor monkey is off sick, and I'm stealing my housemates wifi to post this because mine has run out of juice...shhhhh... I won't tell if you won't.)**

* * *

Naomi exhaled as found herself staring into Emily's eyes. She was trying to properly comprehend the electric sensation that was passing through her fingertips. It felt like a physical extension of the magnetic pull she had felt earlier in the day, the same pull she had felt when she had seen her earlier in the bathroom. There was something about this girl that made Naomi want to talk to her. Get to know her. It was an attraction so strong, she was a little wary about how it made her feel. But due to its strength, she felt unable to ignore it, hence why she was trying to be a friend to Emily, even though she barely knew her.

"Look, do you want to get out of here?" Naomi blurted out.

Emily looked up at her, and then looked away. "I...don't think that..." The redhead stuttered, and Naomi's eyes went wide as she realised what Emily thought she meant.

"Oh, GOD... No! That's not what I meant." Naomi removed her hand as if she had been burned, and suddenly felt the loss of touch between her skin and Emily's. "I just meant... To talk." Emily looked at her strangely. "It's just..." Naomi continued, "God, this is going to sound ridiculous." She stopped, and closed her mouth, pinching the bridge of her nose, and then hesitating with her mouth half open. Her eyes met Emily's. "It seems to me that it's something you could get off your chest, that's all. I know a place... Coffee and pancakes all night?" Naomi tried to give Emily her best convincing face. "I'm buying?"

It must have worked, because a soft smile spread across Emily's face. "Alright."

Naomi smiled. "Great. Did you want to let your sister know you are leaving?"

Emily pulled her phone from her purse and checked it. "No need, she's already gone." She out the phone back in her purse. "Um... Lead the way." She said, her voice just a little uncertain. Naomi didn't want to lose her through the crowd, so she took Emily's hand in hers. Emily was hesitant at first, letting Naomi take her hand limply, before she found it more comfortable to hold the blonde's hand properly in hers.

She felt her heart racing as Naomi led her through the throbbing crowd. The beating of her heart barely matched the rhythm of the music playing around her, but she couldn't even keep up with it, as Naomi carefully led her through the crowd. Before she could think about it properly, they were both outside, and Naomi reluctantly let go of Emily's hand.

"There." The blonde said, with a smile. "Wow, it's chilly out here."

"Yeah." Emily replied.

"Well, lets get somewhere warmer, yeah? It's not too far." Naomi indicated which direction to take and they both began walking.

A short while later, they came to a church on a street corner. Naomi walked up the steps and opened the door. Emily was still at the base of the stairs. "This is a church?" She said, clearly puzzled.

"It used to be. Now it's a restaurant. Come on!" Naomi replied, with an amused smile. Emily climbed the stairs and walked through the door. The interior was warm, and quite inviting.

"Hi, how many are we this evening?" A cheery waitress asked.

"Booth for two, please." Naomi replied. The waitress led them to a booth in the corner, and handed each of them a menu, saying she would be back shortly to take their orders. "I love this place." Naomi grinned. "They're open twenty four hours, and do the best pancakes I've ever had. I always make a point of visiting when I'm in town."

"You're not from around here?" Emily asked, flicking through the menu.

"Oh, I am... But I've been away for a while."

"You seem to have been back for a while." Emily added.

"Well, yeah. I suppose." Naomi said. "But before I was back..."

"Right." Emily smiled. "What do you recommend here?"

Naomi smirked. "What do you fancy? Sweet? Savoury? Little of both?"

Emily felt disarmed by Naomi's nature. She seemed much more pleasant than she appeared to be that morning, and she wondered briefly whether it was because she was being genuine, or whether it was just sympathy. She decided that for now it didn't really matter.

"How does a little of both work?" She asked, her eyebrow raising automatically.

"Trust me?"

Emily thought for a second and nodded. The waitress returned.

"Can we get two of the hunger buster specials, and two lattés." Naomi ordered.

"Coming right up." The waitress replied, before wandering off. The restaurant was only half full at such a late point in the evening.

"This place is really open twenty four hours?" Emily asked.

"Well, it's nearly midnight now, so yeah." Naomi laughed. Emily looked at her phone, and sure enough, it was quarter to. "So... How long have you worked for the council?"

"About six months."

"And do you like it?"

"It's alright. It pays the rent." Emily replied.

Naomi paused as the waitress brought both their coffees. Emily began to stir sugar into her coffee. She could sense that Emily had more to say. "What's your passion?"

"Sorry?"

"What would you rather be doing? You know... besides handing out council notices and inspecting complaints?"

"Uh... Photography, I guess."

"You take pictures?" Emily nodded. "Nice!" Naomi said, approvingly. She took a sip of her coffee.

"And you paint... Is that just as a hobby?"

Naomi smiled and nodded. "For the most part. Paint the odd mural now and again."

"Did you paint the whole bus?"

"Yes."

"How long has it taken you?"

"I've owned the bus for a few years now. It was actually a birthday present from my mum, which is odd for her, being an old hippie and all." Naomi paused to sip from her coffee. "Her only conditions were that I use every colour of the rainbow to decorate it, and that it be as alternative as possible."

"Here we go, ladies, two hunger buster specials." came the voice of the waitress, as she set down two plates, laden with a stack of pancakes with whipped butter, sausages, bacon and a fried egg, and syrup on the side.

"Now, I expect you to fully enjoy this. Go on, Emily, dig in." Naomi said, as she picked up the fork and the pot of syrup from her plate. Emily watched her as she busied herself distributing the butter between her pancakes, following that by practically drowning them in syrup. Emily followed and did the same, watching as the syrup soaked into the thick fluffy pancakes.

Emily picked up her knife and fork and began to cut up the pancakes. She took a mouthful, and almost whimpered at the flavour that covered her tongue. Once she swallowed her mouthful, she looked up to see Naomi looking at her with a smirk on her face. "Well?"

"Pancakes are delicious." Emily smiled. "Thank you."

Naomi chuckled. "Don't thank me yet, try them with bacon."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Emily cut off a piece of bacon and added some pancake, before putting it in her mouth. Her brow furrowed as she analysed the mix of sweet and salty flavour. Once she swallowed, she spoke. "Wow."

"Good?" Naomi asked.

"Uh huh." Emily smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. I find a hunger buster is a good cure for anyone's woes." The blonde smiled. "Speaking of... Are you feeling any better?"

Emily nodded. "Much better, thanks." She paused to sip her coffee. "I suppose I should explain."

"Only if you feel up to it, Emily. No pressure." Naomi said, gently.

"My sister just upset me, that's all. She more or less hit a nerve when she told me to go after your friend."

"Who, Effy?"

"She's the brunette?" Emily asked, and Naomi nodded. "I saw her before, in the club. We recognised each other, and Katie spotted it. Katie's my sister."

Naomi nodded. "I sort of guessed."

"Katie just made mention that it's been a while since... Well. That's the other part, really. Sorry if it's too much information, but... My ex left me about eight months ago, and I haven't... been with anyone since."

"...Oh." Naomi said.

"Not that it's that fact that bothers me right now, it was just... the fact that her mentioning it brought back all the things I'm trying to forget." Emily mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Naomi said, placing her hand on top of Emily's in a show of support.

"Not your fault." Emily smiled, weakly, before picking up her knife and going back to eating her pancakes. "Bit of a small world, isn't it? Us being in the same club?"

Naomi looked at Emily. "Not that many clubs in Bristol, so probably."

"I just... Seem to keep running into you today, that's all." Emily said, with a nervous smile.

"It appears that way." Naomi nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker. Although, seeing as your pass my bus every day, maybe I should be worried about you." She said, with a slight amused tone to her voice.

"That's in a professional capacity, though." Emily laughed, causing Naomi to grin. She decided that she liked it when Emily laughed, there was an infectious quality about it. Not only that, her whole face lit up when she laughed, all the way to her eyes.

"Ah, so... If you didn't have to patrol the streets, our paths might never have crossed?"

"But I do patrol the streets, and you had a loud party last night."

"True." Naomi smirked.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? It was your birthday yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm 22."

"Same as me, then."

"Have you been in Bristol long?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded. "Grew up here. The rest of my family other than Katie live elsewhere, though."

"Any other siblings, or just Katie?"

"Just my younger brother, James." Emily finished her plate and picked up her coffee. She took a long sip and set the cup back down on its saucer. Naomi wasn't quite finished yet. Emily fiddled with her napkin and tried to think of what to say next. "Thanks... For this, I mean. You don't know me, and it was unexpected of you to take an interest in how I was feeling."

Naomi looked at Emily, and gave her a smile. "You're welcome." Truthfully, it was less than what she wanted to say. But even though there were things she wanted to say to Emily, Naomi knew that it was nowhere near appropriate at this point. "I've enjoyed your company. I hope you feel the same."

Emily laughed softly. "Yes, talking with you has been a welcome distraction. If I hadn't run into you, I suppose I would have just gone home, anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you've had a better evening." Naomi smiled. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Yeah." Emily replied. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

The pancake place wasn't that far from Emily's flat. Naomi, true to her word, had walked Emily home, and they made small talk while standing outside her flat. They both nervously avoided each others eye contact.

"Listen... Are you free on Sunday?" Naomi asked.

"Um... I think so, why?"

"I'd... Really like to see you again. There's a folk festival on at Brandon Hill. Would you like to come?"

Emily looked at Naomi, and smiled. "Uh, I'm not completely sure I'm free, but I'd love to come if I don't have anything else on."

"Great! Uh..." Naomi searched her pockets and pulled out a card, and a small pen. She took the cap off the pen and scribbled on it. "Here's my number. The festival starts at 10, but... Whenever you can make it, yeah? If you text or call me when you get there, I can come meet you."

Emily took the card from Naomi, shivering slightly as their fingertips touched. She thought she heard Naomi gasp at the sensation, and their eyes locked together as Emily placed the card into her purse. "I... I'll be sure to let you know." She said to Naomi. "Thanks again for tonight. It's really meant a lot."

"I told you, Emily. You're more than welcome."

Emily nodded. "Well, goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight." Naomi said. Emily watched as she turned and began to walk away. Naomi walked all the way to the corner, and stopped, turning around. Her eyes met Emily's, and Naomi raised her hand and waved. Emily smiled, and waved back, before Naomi turned and walked around the corner out of sight. Emily entered her flat, and pulled out the card that Naomi gave her. She had written her number down in purple metallic ink.

It brought a smile to Emily's lips, and as she got herself ready for bed, she replayed the evening in her mind. Naomi had certainly made up for her first impression, which was aloof and standoffish, at best. She didn't have to spend time with Emily after finding her like that, seeing as she was someone she didn't know.

Emily sat on her bed, with the card in one hand, phone in the other. She programmed the number into her phone, and while she was at it, she checked her calendar. Smiling, she opened up a new text message.

"Hi, it's Emily. Turns out I am free on Sunday after 11, so I'll see you at Brandon Hill about 1130? xXxEmilyxXx"

Emily pressed send, and put the phone on the bedside table, getting under the duvet and turning out the light. She snuggled down and got herself comfortable, and closed her eyes, exhaling. For the first time since her break-up, she slipped off to sleep almost immediately, her thoughts and dreams flooded with blue eyes, and blonde hair.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Reviews welcome, as always. :)**

**~GN~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everybuddy, I have returned from the land of no Internet. (scary fucking place, really.)**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed/followed, you have warmed the heart of this gnome who desperately needed a bit of a boost after the absolute fuckery that is the ending of skins:fire (I think I've already used that term, much as i don't like to repeat myself, but my opinion still stands, much like the rest of us), and I'm just going to ignore it and stick to the S4 ending. Jebus Krist, there are so many of us on here, who aren't professional paid writers (feel free to pm me and correct me if I am wrong, and if I am, I apologise), who could have done such a better job, and given us an ending that we would have been happy with, as opposed to the total...polar...opposite.**

**Anyhoo. On with the story, I just had to get my final two cents in about that. Oh, I have to confess that you might recognise a line in this, and a couple in later chapters are actually from the first part of Fire, because I found them to be funny. I really couldn't help it. The show sucked, but there are some funny lines in there. (Don't hate me, I'm all about the humour!)**

**Disclaimer: Nein, Ich glaube nicht, eigene Skins. Hoffentlich Aufstieg und Reiner sind besser. (Und niemand wird verdammt abgetötet).**

**(I heart google translate...lol)**

* * *

(Credit in this chapter for the snippet of the first line of Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas goes to Hunter S. Thompson.)

* * *

Naomi lay awake early Saturday morning, her blonde hair splayed out over the pillow. For once, she had woken up on a Saturday without a hangover, seeing as her usual Friday night excesses with Effy usually left her comatose until at least midday Saturday. After all, that's what you get after pre-going out spliffs and vodka, coupled with more vodka during the night, the odd round of tequila shots and the occasional pill.

But not last night. She didn't even know where Effy had ended up last night, and a quick look at her phone after she had come in last night told her that Effy had pulled after all. Effy usually stayed with Naomi whenever she was in Bristol, other times drifting between Gina's and her mother's place. Not that Gina minded, she thought of Effy like one of her own.

For once, Naomi had ended the night relatively sober, which didn't matter to her. She realised on her walk home after dropping Emily off at her flat, that the time she had spent with Emily felt more rewarding than getting trashed. Naomi wasn't sure what it was about her that had drawn her in so much. She had come to the conclusion that maybe it was everything about her, there wasn't just one thing that she could put her finger on.

Although she knew that she was attracted to the petite redhead, she could tell that Emily had been hurt previously, and those wounds were still raw for her somehow. She was curious, but wasn't about to push the redhead for more details. If she wanted to, Emily would tell her about it in her own time.

When she had walked Emily home, she felt a sense of emptiness start to fill her. She knew that soon they would have to part, and it made her feel lonely. Naomi was bothered by this, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she invited Emily to the folk festival on Sunday, because she definitely wanted to see her again. She was attracted to Emily in a way that defied explanation. The least she wanted to have with her was friendship, and at most, something more. But Naomi's heart clenched at the idea of not having some kind of anything with the redhead, so if she only wanted her friendship, Naomi would take what she could get.

Naomi checked her phone, and the time was a little after 8. She pulled back the duvet and sat up, her legs swinging over the side of the bed. She noticed that she had a text message, and opened it up.

_"Hi, it's Emily. Turns out I am free on Sunday after 11, so I'll see you at Brandon Hill about 1130? xXxEmilyxXx_"

Naomi could barely contain either the smile that spread across her lips, nor the rapid flip-flopping that her stomach seemed to be doing. She sent a reply.

_"Morning, Emily. Am glad to hear you will be there. Look forward to it. Text me when you get there and I'll come meet you. :) xxNaomixx"_

As she hit send, Naomi heard a knocking on the bus door downstairs.

"Just a minute!" She yelled, making her way down the staircase, and walking to the front of the bus. Through the coloured glass, she could see the distorted form of her best friend.

Naomi pulled the lever above the doorframe and the doors swung open. "Well... Good morning." She smirked.

Effy nodded. "Hey. Coffee?"

Naomi stepped aside to let her best friend enter the bus. Effy passed by her on her way down to the table at the end of the bus, placing them both down. She sat down, and Naomi say opposite her. This was their usual Saturday ritual, whatever time they would roll out of bed (or in Effy's case, roll in the door), they would sit together and have coffee, and discuss the previous nights events. Sort of like a debrief for the hungover.

"So. How was last night?" Naomi asked. Effy shrugged. "Pull anyone?" The brunette shrugged. "Girl, or boy?" Naomi knew that her best friend straddled the proverbial fence.

"Girl." Effy replied, with a far away look in her eyes.

"Nice." The blonde said, approvingly. "So...hot and sweaty, then?"

"Wouldn't know. We just talked."

"And you've been out all night?" Naomi said, surprised. "What the actual fuck, Eff?"

"We had a lot to talk about. She insisted I stay at hers because before we noticed it was well into the small hours. She didn't want me walking back here in the dark."

"Oh." Naomi took a sip of her coffee. "You guys didn't even snog or anything?"

"Maybe." came Effy's reply, along with a smirk.

"Attagirl." Naomi grinned. "Knew there'd at least be snogging involved."

Effy shrugged, and drank from her coffee. "What about your night? How did it go with Emily?"

"Um... Good."

"Dance with her? Snog her? Shag her?"

Naomi almost choked on her coffee and shot a look at Effy. "No, no, and no."

"So you just talked as well?"

"She was a bit upset. We went onto the balcony for some air, and then I took her for pancakes to cheer her up." Naomi explained.

"And did it?"

Naomi nodded. "Not complete catharsis, but she got a little of what was bothering her off her chest. So, yeah. I guess it did cheer her up."

"That's it?" asked Effy.

"I walked her home, and I might have askedhertothefestivaltomorrow." She said, hurriedly.

Effy raised an eyebrow and gave Naomi another one of her annoying (according to Naomi) smirks. "Told you, you like her."

Naomi bit her bottom lip between her teeth, because she knew the brunette spoke the truth. It was one of those things she had a strange knack for... Seeing the obvious unspoken things that never had any verbal description. Knowing that she couldn't hide the truth, she simply sighed and nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

Effy shrugged. "A blind man could see it." She pauses to drink some more coffee. "And nothing happened? No goodnight kiss? You walked her home, right?"

Naomi shook her head. "I walked her home, but no kiss. I gave her my number, though."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Effy smirked. "Did she text you?"

"Last night. To confirm that she's coming tomorrow." Naomi couldn't hide the smile that crossed her lips.

"Sweet."

"Morning, you two!" Came Gina's voice as she came down the aisle of the bus. "You all ready for tomorrow?" she asked, as she sat down on one of the spare seats.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Morning mum. Yeah, Sid said we could borrow his trestle tables. We should be ready to go by 9."

"Lovely. I'll make sure young James has the van ready." Gina replied. "Naomi, that better be rainforest alliance coffee you're drinking."

"Eff got the coffee." Naomi said, pointing to the brunette. Gina looked over to her.

"Didn't think to ask, Gina. Didn't get that much sleep last night, you know?" Effy shrugged.

Gina shook her head and laughed. "Alright, you're forgiven... This time. Just be more mindful next time."

"Sure thing, Gina."

"Right, I'm off to bake another batch of bran muffins. If you two are still around at lunch, come on in and I'll fix you a bite to eat." Gina stood up and walked back down the aisle, exiting the bus.

Naomi sighed. "Tell me again why I came home?"

"Because you missed your best friend." Effy smirked.

The blonde laughed. "So...this girl last night... You going to see her again?"

"I don't know."

"Well, did you get her number?"

Effy shook her head. "I left mine."

"Usual method?"

The brunette nodded and gave Naomi an all-knowing smirk.

"Must have been some night, then, if you talked until the small hours without shagging her." Naomi mused. "Also... If you left your number in the Stonem fashion."

Effy looked puzzled for a short moment. "She said she was straight, so I didn't really push it."

"Never mind me liking Emily. YOU must like... What did you say her name was?"

"I didn't. And it's Katie." Naomi's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Well, fuck me. How 'bout that? Emily has a twin sister named Katie, she was there at the club, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah... She said she was sitting having a drink with her sister, and then she recognised you, right before her sister got on her nerves about something and she walked off. That just have been right before I found her in the toilets." Naomi explained.

"What does she look like?"

Naomi laughs. "Eff, you saw the council inspector. You remember her, right? Short, petite, soft features, brown eyes, medium cherry red hair and cute elf like ears? Oh, husky voice, too. Jesus, if she was whispering with that voice...in my ear..." Naomi could feel herself throb at the thought of it.

"Right. After you two disappeared, Katie was still sitting there alone with her drink." The brunette replied, deadpan.

"So you kept her company, eh?"

"Guess so." shrugged Effy. "I think she was mad that Emily ditched her." She said, as she finished the last of her coffee.

"I dunno, Eff. Emily seemed pretty upset when I saw her in the bathroom. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had been crying, or just about to. She mentioned something about a break-up when we were at the manor. Must have been bad because it seems to be still pretty raw for her. Whatever Katie said must have got to her."

Effy smirked. "Think I might have an answer, there."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

"Mmm. Katie told me later that she had seen it when Emily and I recognised each other, and told Emily to try and pick me up."

"Oh." Naomi chuckled. "I'm guessing Emily didn't take too well to that idea. Bit insensitive of Katie though. She must know how Emily feels."

"She cares about her. Wants to see her happy."

Naomi shrugged. "Ok."

"I want to see you happy too, Naoms."

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and shook it out, pasting on her usual smile when Effy brought this matter up. "I am happy, Eff. So long as I've got my bus, and-"

"...a well stocked supply of spliff." Effy chimed in, as Naomi finished her sentence. "Yeah, but when was the last time you got laid, Naoms? Like, so you can't speak for ages after and your whole body shakes. When was the last time you were shagged so hard you barely remembered your name?"

Naomi thought for a minute.

"See, if you think for too long, then it's time."

"Wait! There was that girl in Cornwall." Naomi pointed out. "The black haired chick with the mint tits."

"And that was what... three, four months ago?" Effy raised an eyebrow.

Naomi drained the cold remains of her coffee. "Not my fault the picking around here leaves a bit to be desired."

"I offered."

"Eff! You're my best friend, it would be like shagging my sister, if I had one."

Effy smirked, as Naomi stood up. "Right. I'm off for a slash and a shower. You gonna crash, or what?"

"Or what." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, then."

The blonde wandered upstairs and gathered some fresh clothes and a towel, and set off down the stairs again, passing Effy who had migrated to the sofa that graced one side wall of the bottom level, and was now reading a battered copy of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas.

"Thompson, again?" Naomi laughed, on her way past.

"Yep."

"We were somewhere around Barstow, on the edge of the desert..." Naomi deadpanned in a faux American accent.

Effy smirked. "Weren't you going for a shower?"

"Hmph. Spoilsport." Naomi pouted, descending the steps to the bus. She opened the door to her mother's house and stepped inside.

"That you, love?" Gina called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mum. Just came up for a shower. Won't be long." The blonde replied, jogging her way up the stairs. She shut the door behind her, and began to get herself sorted.

* * *

**A/N#2: Right. Methinks a rewatching of 304 and 306 are in order, to take the edge off.**

**Reviews welcome, as ever. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merci beaucoup, muchas gracias and Danke schön For all the follows and reviews. :)**

**This chapter makes me nervous, because I don't write Keffy stuff. Took me a while to get used to the idea of Keffy, actually. (Although after reading the awesomely written 99 Problems months ago, as well as a few others, it was odd at first, but the idea grew on me, and I was all "sure, why not?")**

**I'm admitting it to you all now, so you'll just have to forgive me if it's shit and I haven't captured it right. **

**(Funny story, actually, I just got a friend of mine into skins (starting with gen 2, 'cuz it's my favourite, like DUH.), and she was all "I like Effy", and I said "Effy and Katie are in denial about their true feelings and have passive aggressive sex with each other" and she was all "la la la la la la"... Yeah she doesn't read fics, lol so wouldn't have a clue what I was on about, but it still made me laugh...I'll probably have to explain it at some point, I suppose.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. Bummer, that.**

**(Apologies in advance for typos and odd words that seem to not belong in sentences. Autocorrect sucks but I'm too lazy to turn it off. It's helpful sometimes, but most times just makes you look like an utter fucking moron. Which, I'm not. But autocorrect is proof that even "smart" technology can be shite. Plus, I type extremely fast, and my iPad can't keep up with my speedy fingers.)**

**(GARDEN_NOMES...SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ IT, YOU TWAT!)**

**(Oh, alright then. On with the show...)**

* * *

Katie Fitch was sitting on her balcony, wearing last nights clothes, a litle dishevelled, her lipstick smeared. She held a slightly lukewarm cup of tea in her hands. She hoped that the tea would help to calm her nerves, but she underestimated the unsteady feeling in her stomach, and she couldn't keep it down.

She wondered to herself how her previous evening had taken such a different turn than she usually planned. Friday nights were simple to Katie, a chance to release the stresses of the week, go out with Emily, have some drinks, a dance or two, and maybe leave with some fit bloke. That was how it usually went, and Katie liked it that way.

Picking up her mobile from the table, she opens up a new text message.

"_Katie shum. Call me? -K_"

She sent it off to her sister, knowing that she would understand the language they had used with each other since they were little. She was sorry for upsetting Emily the previous evening, and would have gone after her, if she hadn't been intercepted by a brunette with striking ocean blue eyes.

* * *

The girl had sat down next to her, tilting her head to the side with a curious expression, and a smirk on her lips.

"That looked a bit tense..." The brunette said, the tone of her voice cool and even.

"What would _you_ know about it?" Katie said, defensively.

The girl shrugged. "I'm observant."

"Right."

"Friend of yours?"

Katie shook her head. "My sister."

"Thought there was a resemblance."

A snort came from the elder twin. "Yeah, because we're identical twins that look nothing alike." she said, sarcastically. "Look, I'm really not in the mood, yeah? Can't you find someone else to piss off?"

"I'm not trying to piss you off." The answer was, again, in an even tone.

Katie looked at the brunette, noticing that she was staring at her with an amused expression. There was a way about her that got to Katie, an air that seemed to somehow rub the sharp corners of her defensiveness smooth. Made it seem like it wasn't necessary at all to put on an act.

Like she could be real with her, and it wouldn't matter, she wouldn't be judged.

They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything until Katie looked up and spotted Emily at the bar, with a tallish blonde girl standing next to her. She began to stand up, when she felt a hand gently rest on top of her wrist.

"Don't." The brunette said. "Just wait."

Katie and the brunette watched, as Emily stood up, and both her and the blonde made their way into the crowd.

"She'll be ok." The brunette said, with a kind of all-knowing expression.

"How do you know?"

"Naomi is my best friend. She wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Naomi? And who are you, when you're at home?"

The brunette gave Katie a smile that sent a shiver through her. "I'm Effy." she said, her blue eyes half open as she looked at Katie. The elder twin was beginning to feel confused. Effy's eyes were so striking, that they seemed to be sucking her in. Before she realised, she had been staring too long, and she quickly averted her gaze, sipping from her drink and clearing her throat.

"I'm Katie." She replied, suddenly feeling more nervous than she thought she had ever felt. Truthfully, she hadn't felt this way before. There wasn't a single bloke that Katie had been with (and there had been a few) that had made her feel this way, that could smooth out her rough edges, all in the space of less than half an hour.

"Right." Effy nodded, a small smirk still on her lips. She stood up, and turned to Katie. "Coming?"

It wasn't a verbal answer that Katie gave. She finished the rest of her drink and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quieter." Effy replied.

Katie followed Effy out of the club, unable to presently decipher the thoughts in her head, or comprehend her feelings at that point in time. Maybe in a quieter place she could work it all out, but the bass was shooting its way through her body and mind like a series of explosions, and she just couldn't think worth a damn.

Once they exited the club, Effy stopped to light a cigarette, her long pale fingers expertly flicking at the lighter. She held out her pack to Katie.

"No thanks." Katie replied, shaking her head.

"What are you afraid of?" Effy asked.

"Uh... Cancer?"

The brunette smirked. "More for me, then." She said, as she tucked the packet back inside the pocket on her worn leather jacket.

The two of them started walking, an odd silence falling between them. Katie wondered where the two of them were going to end up, but was more scared of what might happen between the two of them when they got where they were going.

The elder twin had always maintained that she was straight. It was well known, all through her college years, that no one crunched cock like Katie Fitch. When Emily came out to her a few years ago, she didn't handle it too well, but eventually accepted that it doesn't change who Emily is as a person. She is still, and always will be Emily. What bothered Katie at the time, was everyone else thinking that she herself was also gay, which she definitely wasn't. So when their mother continually berated Emily, telling her that she wasn't gay and that it was just a phase, Katie resorted to staunchly defending her younger twin.

But Jenna Fitch never acquiesced, and kicked Emily out of home at the age of seventeen. Katie was upset, she had never really been without Emily, and their shared bedroom felt painfully empty without her there. Jenna had always taught her children that she loved them no matter what, and it angered Katie that it only meant that her mother would love her children, so long as they kept up to her ideals. Emily was no exception to that rule, and because her and Katie were always so close, it hurt her as much as it did Emily.

It was at that point that Katie decided that her life was hers, and no one else's.

Before Katie realised how deep in her thinking she had become, she realised both her and Effy were standing outside her flat. She turned to the brunette and hesitated for a minute.

"I'd love to." Effy said, finally, breaking the silence between them.

"What?" Katie half laughed, puzzled.

"Come in for a drink." She smirked.

Katie wondered how she knew she was going to ask that.

"I'm not gay." She blurted out, in a classic display of word vomit.

Effy tilted her head to one side. "Never said you were."

"Well, just so you know." Katie replied, digging out the keys to her flat and opening the door. "Come in then..."

They both stepped inside the flat, and Katie turned on the light, shutting the door behind them.

"What do you drink?" Katie asked, taking off her heels and allowing her feet to relax.

"What do you have?" Effy replied, in that cool even tone.

"Pretty sure there's vodka." Katie walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a bottle in the freezer. She grabbed a couple of glasses and went back into the living room, placing everything on the coffee table and sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa to Effy, who had casually draped herself across the black leather of the furniture. Katie poured two glasses and slid one over in Effy's direction.

"Well, cheers." Katie mumbled, downing the vodka in one go. Because it was cold, the spirit didn't burn her throat as much as she expected, and was making itself known by the warmth in her stomach. "Your friend... Naomi..." she began, "I can trust her with my sister, yeah?"

Effy nodded. "Told you. She's my best friend. And a good person." she stopped to drink her glass of vodka. "I know she wouldn't hurt Emily."

"How?"

"How what?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "How do you know she isn't going to hurt her?"

"There's something between them. They don't know it yet, but it's there." Came the reply.

"Yeah, right." Katie scoffed, pouring herself another glass of vodka. "They've never even met before." She added, as she took a sip.

Effy didn't say anything, but had a look in her eye that told Katie she knew more than she was letting on.

"Alright, spill it. I know you know something, which is a bit strange, seeing as I don't know you from a bar of soap."

Effy's long fingers curled around the vodka bottle as she unscrewed the lid and poured herself another drink. "Tonight isn't the first time they've met."

Katie's brow furrowed. "Where else would they have met?"

Effy smirked. "Naomi had a little gathering last night that got a bit loud."

"Right, but what's that got to do with my sis-" Katie stared, before the penny dropped. "Ah. Someone complained to the council."

"Got it."

"How do you know all this?"

Effy shrugged. "I was there when Emily delivered the warning notice."

"And you could tell from the, what, five minutes it took to serve a council notice that there's something going on?" Katie laughed.

Effy had a seriously blank expression on her face. "I watch people."

Katie stared at Effy, wondering how this girl managed to keep up such an air of mystery about her. What's more, it made Katie curious to know more.

"Pervy." Katie joked. "So... While you were watching my sister and your best friend, you saw something? Sparks? Streamers and balloons? A giant TRUE LOVE fountain, complete with fucking performing dolphins?"

Effy laughed, and Katie found herself taking note of everything about this girls smile. It was such a stark contrast to her usual passive expression, that it tugged at something that Katie couldn't place. "No. Just energy."

"You are rather fucking cryptic, aren't you?" Katie said, slightly annoyed.

"It bothers you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"A bit. Do people get used to it?"

Effy shrugged. Katie just shook her head and a wry smile crossed her lips.

"So... Guess most people just put up with it, yeah?"

"Most do." The brunette replied, as she stood up and walked to the DVD shelf, running a long fingertip along the spines, taking in the titles. "Interesting."

"Mocking my choices?"

Effy shook her head, her long hair brushing the tops of her shoulders. Katie found herself taking in her appearance. Effy, it appears, favoured black as her only colour choice. Katie wasn't sure if what Effy wore could be classed as a dress, or whether it was more of a long t-shirt. This, coupled with fishnet stockings and rugged looking black biker boots, made Katie think that Effy look like a cross between a goth and biker slut, and the worn leather jacket just completed the look. Before she knew it, her eyes had trailed back up, and met the smirking expression of the brunette.

"Like what you see?" Effy asked, eyebrow raised, her tone inviting and inquisitive.

Katie looked away from the smoky makeup that surrounded Effy's clear blue eyes. "I told you, I'm not gay. I'm not my sister."

"Maybe not. But you look at me like you want to devour me."

Katie had picked up her glass by this point, and almost choked on her vodka. "I...uh...um..." For once, Katie was completely speechless. She watched, unable to find words as Effy came and sat back down on the couch, right next to her.

"You don't seem like a jar, Katie."

The elder twin was confused by this. "A jar? What the fuck?"

Effy raised a hand and tucked a lock of hair behind Katie's ear, making her shiver. A shiver which she felt in every part of her being.

"Labels... Are for jars." Effy said, softly, looking into Katie's eyes. They were warm, brown and inviting, a complete contrast to Effy's own cool crystal blues.

"I'm not a jar." Katie said, automatically.

"No. You're not." Effy leaned a little closer. "You are beautiful, though." She said, as she gently ran the backs of two fingers down Katie's cheek.

Katie felt herself shiver even more at Effy's touch. Her cool fingers again her skin, sent electricity right through the elder twin, and her eyes fluttered shut. "Jesus." She said, her voice coming out huskier than usual. Out of all the blokes she had been with, a few had said that to her. But she found that the ones who had clearly didn't mean it with as much sincerity as Effy seemed to. For someone who didn't use too many words, she didn't waste the ones she used.

Her eyes opened, and she found herself looking into Effy's. Except the pupils of Effy's eyes were large, adding to the hungry expression that Katie recognised all too well. She gently shook her head. "I've never..."

"Kissed a girl, or slept with one?"

Katie swallowed. "Either." She was too nervous to even move. She felt as though she had become entranced, that Effy was weaving a spell around her, that was irresistible and impossible to break away from.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Effy asked, her voice low and quiet.

"I don't know."

"I think you do." Her eyes are so fucking blue, Katie thought to herself. "So I'll kiss you, and then you can decide."

Effy rested her palm against Katie's cheek and leaned in, touching their lips together. As Effy's lips met hers, Katie was surprised at how soft they were. The nervousness in her stomach was rising, as Effy deepened the kiss. Effy's fingers moved to the back of Katie's neck, gently pulling her in closer. A soft moan came from Katie's throat as they continued to kiss, long, slow and deep.

Effy pulled away first, and looked at Katie, who had a dazed expression gracing her features. "Wow." The elder twin breathed.

"You don't regret that for a second." Effy stated. Katie couldn't deny it, so she shook her head slowly from side to side. "No pressure, Katie. If you don't want to, we don't have to do anything."

Katie nodded, understanding. She was too busy trying to process what just happened in her head to form a verbal reply. For the first time ever, a girl had kissed her, and it was unlike any other kiss she had shared with a boy. Soft and sensual, unhurried. It made her stomach flip, and her knickers damp.

The carriage clock on top of the DVD shelf began to chime, snapping Katie out of her haze. "Shit, it's late."

"Yeah. Perhaps I should go." Effy said.

Katie felt something stab at her insides. "Don't..." Except she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. Thinking quickly, she continued. "Stay. It's late... I wouldn't want you getting into any trouble on your way home."

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay?"

Katie bit her bottom lip and thought for a second, because she really wasn't sure. Finally, she shrugged. "I don't know. You've just kissed my brain out of my head."

Effy smirked. "I'll take that compliment."

"Yeah well... Appreciate it, yeah?" Katie said, with a nervous smile.

"Oh, I do, Katie... I do." The brunette looked at her through hooded eyes. Katie felt another shiver course its way through her.

"Christ." Katie whispered, mostly to herself. "You make me so fucking nervous, you know that? I don't even know you and you are making me feel..." She began to ramble before Effy brought her finger up to Katie's lips.

"It's ok, Katie. It's ok that it feels... Different." Effy said, her palm pressing up against Katie's jaw and gently cradling it. "But if it feels good, why fight it?"

"Because I'm not gay." Katie replied.

Effy leaned closer. "Nor am I, Katie." She said, before she leaned forward and kissed Katie again, slowly. "You're too beautiful to be a jar, Katie. Fuck the labels. Set yourself free."

Katie's last restraint seemed to melt itself into oblivion, and she leaned forward and kissed Effy, merging their lips together. Her hand slipped up behind the brunette's neck and tried to pull her closer as Effy slid her tongue across Katie's bottom lip. She gently nipped it between her teeth, and then slid her tongue between the elder twin's lips, pulling her body closer so they were flush against each other. Effy's hand began to trace its way down Katie's chest, and the smaller girl moaned against the brunette's lips, before breaking herself apart.

"Wait..." Katie said, breathlessly. "I..."

"Shhhh... it's ok." Effy reassured her. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

Katie nodded. "I'm not sure if I can, you know?" Effy nodded in reply. "I mean, it's not because I don't think you're attractive or anything..."

"I know."

"It's just..."

"I know."

"I'm not sure if..."

"Katie... I know. It's a bit to process." Effy said, quietly.

"Mindfuck would be a better term." Katie whined.

"You think I'm fucking with your mind?"

"No... That's not what I meant." Katie reached for the vodka bottle and poured herself a decent measure, before necking it. She paused briefly before continuing. "When my sister came out, I gave her so much hell. Because I didn't want other people thinking I was gay as well. I've never even really thought about me feeling that way myself, probably because I was so terrified of not being accepted. I saw how fucking hard it was for Ems when she came out, our mum even threw her out of the house because of it. And then... Jesus fucking Christ, you kiss me like THAT."

"Like what?"

Katie bit her bottom lip and poured herself some more vodka. Before she could raise her glass, Effy's hand came over the top of it. "Stop." She took the glass from Katie's hand and held it in her own. "It's not going to help, Katie. Just...say it."

Katie swallowed, and looked at Effy, whose curious expression was gentle, almost coaxing in nature. "I've kissed loads of boys, yeah? Not a single one of those kisses made me feel like I felt when you kissed me, just now. It's butterflies, it's shivers, it's warm sensations. It's so many sensations at once, it's fucking terrifying. And it's addictive. I want to kiss you again." She got the words out in short staccato sentences.

"So you liked it, then."

Katie opened and closed her mouth in quick succession, much like a goldfish. "Yes." She cringed, visibly, closing her eyes as though the roof was going to cave in. Effy slowly placed Katie's glass back between her hands. Katie opened her eyes and looked at Effy, who was gently smiling at her.

"See? The world didn't explode, Katie. It's ok to admit these things to yourself."

Katie exhaled, deeply. She felt an unidentified weight lift from her shoulders at the simple admission. Her hand was shaking as she downed her glass of vodka. She placed the glass back onto the table with a clatter, the glass rattling against the surface. Effy reached forward and took Katie's hand in hers, threading their fingers together. Katie felt a strong static charge pass between them, and felt her rapid breathing begin to settle, and her heart stopped racing.

"Better?" Effy asked. Katie blinked and nodded. But it wasn't quite the truth, because Katie felt a stronger pull towards Effy than she could verbalise. She needed to feel closer.

"Wait, no..." Katie said, standing up. "Take off your boots."

"Why?" Effy asked.

"Because I don't want you getting my sheets dirty." Katie blurted.

Effy looked at her with curiosity.

"I may not be sure about whether I want to shag you or not, but I know that I feel a need to be nearer to you. I don't know why, I just do. So... Just take your fucking boots off and come to bed, okay?"

Effy shrugged, and kicked off her boots. Katie took her hand and led her to her bedroom, turning on a bedside lamp. Katie pulled back the duvet as Effy shrugged off her jacket, leaving it slung over a chair in the corner of the room. Katie watched her as she crawled across her double bed and lay in the centre of it, dark hair splayed over the pillows. She caught Katie's eye, and patted the mattress beside her.

Katie lay beside Effy, and found herself nestling into her side, laying her arm across the brunette's stomach.

"Better?" Effy asked.

"Yeah."

Effy tilted Katie's face towards hers, and kissed her slowly. "You have a good energy about you, Katie. I can tell you are fierce. It's beautiful."

She softly kisses her again, before snuggling her against her side. Effy turns to the elder twin and leans her forehead against Katie's. She kisses Katie again, tenderly, letting Katie enjoy the sensation, and the twin responded, following the movement of her lips. Effy ran her fingertips slowly up Katie's arm, across her shoulder and down her back, pulling her body closer. Katie shivered as a combined rush of hot and cold sensation bolted through her. A whimper travelled up her throat and escaped in the spaces between their sensually entwined lips.

Katie looked dazed as Effy finally pulled away. She blinked a few times, and then lay her head on the brunette's chest. Effy slowly stroked her fingers through Katie's hair. Katie sighed deeply, but the breath was shaky and laced with emotion. "You make me want you so much." She said, her voice choked up thick. "It scares me."

Effy leaned down and kissed Katie's forehead gently. "Life is an experience. Embrace it."

"Mmm."

"Go to sleep, now." Effy said quietly, as she shifted to pull the duet over both of them.

Katie nestled back into her body and shut her eyes. "Goodnight." She said.

"'Night."

And so, Katie drifted off to sleep in another girl's arms, and for the first time in her life, those arms didn't belong to Emily. And strangely, Katie didn't have a problem with that.

* * *

Katie shook herself from her recollection of the previous night as her phone began to ring. She checked the caller display, and answered.

"Hey, Emsy..."

"Hi, Kay. What's up?" Emily replied.

"I need to talk to you..."

* * *

**A/N#2: 'Tis really rather a good thing that I'm a couple of chapters ahead with this story, because I've got completely sidetracked the past few days by writing another story (and if I had a dollar for every time I started a new story...*sigh*), which is my own version of how I would have like to have seen skins:fire played out if they ****_had_**** to kill Naomi off.(which they didn't...bastards..never ever going to be ok with that) Unfortunately, I haven't quite finished it yet, being that writing some of it has taken it out of me emotionally, as writing angsty shit always seems to, so I've taken a short break from writing it at this point in time, and hopefully soon I'll finish it, because right now, it's just seeming a bit too taxing. But it is something that I feel I have to write, because it's cathartic for me and helps to bring about my own sense of closure where the "professional" team failed to bring it.**

**ANYway. Enough for now about shitty you-didn't-really-need-to-do-that-you-c*nts plot lines.**

**Reviews are as welcome as ever.**

**Until next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *peeks out from behind the curtains* Hey folks, are you all still with me? lol **

**Thanks muchly to those of you who reviewed the last chapter encouragingly. It's good to know I didn't stuff it up totally, and my nerves are based on the fact that I tend to under appreciate my abilities sometimes. No, that's definitely not me blowing my own horn, as I'm rather unlikely to do that, either. This is what comes from being a cynical pessimist for the past *shrug* twenty years or so...lol**

**This chapter is the "aftermath" of the last one. (although that's not really the right word, bit melodramatic, really, but oh well.)**

**Fear not, I'm getting back to Naomi/Emily in the next chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimerino (HA! Ned Flanders eat your heart out with ketchup. Or barbecue sauce. Whatever.): No, I don't own skins. But if I did... *dreamily stares off into fantasy land***

**(As usual, all mistakes are blamed upon the iPad I type this on.)**

* * *

Emily Fitch had just finished getting dressed, after waking up refreshed, which made a usual change to her nights out with Katie, that usually ended in Emily not being able to brave the following day until well into the afternoon. She picked up her mobile and checked her messages. The first one was from Naomi:

"Morning, Emily. Am glad to hear you will be there. Look forward to it. Text me when you get there and I'll come meet you. :) xxNaomixx"

And the second, from Katie.

_"Katie shum. Call me? -K"_

Her sister only reverted to the language they made up as children on a few occasions. The first was, of course, when they were talking amongst themselves without wanting anyone else to know what they were saying, and the second, was when Katie knew she had fucked up and pissed Emily off.

She searched her contacts and dialled Katie's number. After a few rings, it was answered.

"Hey, Emsy."

"Hi, Kay. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you..." Katie said, and from her voice, Emily knew her sister enough to know that something wasn't quite right.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I just... Need some advice."

Emily laughed. "You? Need my advice? That's a laugh!"

"Emsy..._please_. I'm serious." Katie's voice faltered, and the smile faded from Emily's lips. She knew that it must be something big, because it was rare that Katie would admit to needing Emily's help.

"Where are you? Home?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I've just got dressed, so I'll be there in like twenty, ok?"

"Ok..." Katie said. "Emsy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What are sisters for? See you soon." Emily hung up.

Emily left her flat and walked the distance to her sister's flat, using her key to open the door.

"Katie? Where are you?"

"Balcony." Came the almost inaudible reply. Emily made her way out onto the balcony to find Katie sitting in one of the deck chairs, with her knees pulled up to her chest. Emily didn't fail to notice that she was wearing the same clothes she had been in last night. She also noticed her sister's expression, which was deep, contemplative, and almost afraid.

Emily sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Katie?"

Katie turned to Emily, and flung herself into her sister's arms. Emily hugged her close as she sobbed into her shoulder. She held her twin and let her cry, because even though Katie had been bossy growing up, she also knew when Emily needed comforting, and would hold her no matter what, until her tears would stop. So, Emily did the same for her sister, because there weren't many times that Emily remembered her sister going to pieces like this.

"I'm so sorry, Emsy. For giving you so much shit when you came out." Katie said, in between sniffs and sobs.

"Shhhh... That's all in the past now, Kay." Emily soothed, as she stroked her sister's hair. "What's going on?"

"Last night... You remember that brunette last night that I told you to go after?"

Emily laughed softly. "The one you told me to throw myself at, before I ditched you?"

"Yeah. She came and sat with me."

"Oh? Did you tell her she had the wrong twin?"

"No." Katie sniffed. "We talked, well, she doesn't really say much sometimes, so..." She nestled her head into Emily's shoulder, enjoying the sisterly comfort. "She came home with me."

"What?!" Emily said, clearly shocked. Her sister never brought anyone home after a night out. If she was about to shag a bloke, it would be a stolen quickie somewhere, or in the back of a car, or in some spare room at a house party.

"We just talked... And then... She kissed me." Katie admitted, feeling the tears threatening to spill. She wasn't sure herself what was worse, the memory of how she had treated her sister when she came out, or Emily's possible reaction to what Katie isn't herself yet sure of.

"Did you kill her?" Emily laughed.

"Emsy." Katie half-snapped.

"Okay, sorry. So, she kissed you. Then what happened? I mean, save me the dirty details, because..._ew_, you're my sister, and I don't need to picture that."

"We didn't do anything else, Ems. But..."

"But?"

"Wespentthenighttogether." Katie rushed out. "She slept with me, in my bed. She only left about an hour ago."

"Katie, what are you trying to tell me? It's ok, it's just me."

"I... Think I'm attracted to her."

"Oh?"

"Look, I don't fucking know, ok? You're the gay one, not me, and I'm confused as fuck, here." Katie snapped, and Emily could see her sister's usual demeanour returning. "So, _try_ and help me here, ok? I don't ask you to do this often."

"I know. Sorry, Kay. It's just a bit of a surprise, that's all." Emily said, kissing the top of her sister's head. "You could do worse, she's not bad looking."

Katie laughed slightly. "Ems, that's not the point. I'm _freaking_ the fuck out, ok? I don't know what this means."

"Well... How did it feel when she kissed you?"

"Um...okay, I suppose." Katie said, hesitantly, which led Emily to believe she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Kay... The truth?"

Katie groaned. "I've never felt that before. It was the best feeling I think I've ever felt, and that scares me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not you." Katie admitted, before tears overtook her again. Emily held her sister and rocked her gently.

"Shhh... Katie, it's ok to feel like that. You know it's not wrong, yeah? I know mum didn't drill that shit into you like she thought she did."

"Yeah, but..."

"So, you kissed a girl and you liked it. Nothing to be ashamed of, Kay."

Katie nodded. "It's more than that. I wanted to do more, but was too scared to."

"Katie Fitch, you raging lezzer, you!" Emily laughed, and Katie couldn't help but laugh at the joking tone of her sister's voice.

"Do you have any advice, or are you just going to take the piss?" Katie said, quietly, sadly.

Emily hugged her sister close. "Okay, why were you scared?"

"I don't know... I wouldn't know the first thing about how to shag a girl. I thought it would be bad form to be on the phone to my sister for tips, during."

Emily laughed out loud at that. Katie couldn't help but smile at the throaty laugh. "So? Let her do it first... Remember what she's doing, and then do it to her."

"That's it?"

"It's sex, not rocket science, Kay. Some of it will just come naturally."

"Right."

"Then, after your done, we can buy you a BIG rainbow flag and hang it in your bedroom window."

Katie poked her sister in the stomach. "Bitch." She laughed.

"Ah, there's my sister. Welcome back." Emily grinned, hugging Katie close. "Seriously, Kay. It's no big deal. I can lend you my box if you want."

"You still have the box of fannies?" Katie laughed.

"Well, by the time mum threw me out, James was already surfing the Internet for porn, why should he need my BOF?" Both twins laughed heartily at this.

"Right, I should have guessed."

"Did you get her number?"Emily asked.

"Yeah... She left it scrawled on my mirror in red lipstick."

"Wow. _Classy_." the younger twin giggled.

"She's a bit mysterious and... well, dramatic."

"And she's hot?"

"Oh yeah." Katie admitted. "I'm not used to appreciating the female form, but she's fit alright. Why do you think I was trying to push you to her last night? You think I'd let my sister shag some random ugly bitch?"

Emily laughed. "I'm glad you came to me, Kay." Emily said, leaving another kiss on her sister's temple. "It means a lot to me that you felt ok to talk to me about it."

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry for being a bitch last night. It was a bit of a low blow."

"Yes, it was."

"Were you ok?" Katie asked. "Was Naomi respectful?"

Emily looked at her sister, brow furrowed. "How did you-"

"Effy is her best friend, Ems. We saw the two of you go last night."

"Right." Emily nodded. "Actually, she was. Very respectful. I was pretty upset, so she took me out for some air, and then we went and had pancakes."

"What the fuck? Pancakes?" Katie scoffed.

"Mmhmm. Pancakes, syrup, bacon, sausages, the works. And you know how I love a good plate of pancakes. Her idea of cheering me up, I guess."

"And she didn't try anything?"

"No, she was friendly, but definitely not trying anything on. I got her number, though. And I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"Fast work, Ems. And you were all 'I don't want to shag anyone' last night, as well."

"Well, she was the one who asked me out." Emily admitted.

"To what? Movies? Lunch date?"

"Folk festival at Brandon Hill."

"A folk festival? Jesus. Sounds like it's going to be hippie hell." Katie laughed.

"I think Naomi might be involved, somehow. Just a hunch." Emily said. "You know that colourful bus I told you I see on my rounds?" Katie nodded. "It's Naomi's. She lives in it."

"Oh, wow. And to think I almost dragged you away from her last night." The elder twin replied with just a hint of sarcasm. "Effy stopped me so I didn't." She says, after a beat.

"I'm glad she did. Naomi made me feel better than I've felt in months."

"Great, so you end the night feeling awesome and I wake up today feeling confused as fuck. Right pair we make, eh?" Katie joked.

"Yeah," Emily chuckled, "but you're my sister, and I love you, so I'm glad you called."

"Thanks for coming, Ems."

"Anytime."

Both sisters sat on the balcony for a while longer, Emily's arm protectively wrapped around the older twin. She thought to herself how strange it was, usually it was Katie in this position. But it was clear to her that Katie needed comfort, remembering back to how alone and scared she felt when she herself had the realisation that she was gay. Granted, Katie hadn't been the most accepting, but after she had, Emily knew she had her support.

"Want me to make you a cuppa, Kay?" Katie nodded. "C'mon, let's go inside."

The twins ventured back inside, and Emily went into the kitchen, setting about making coffee. Katie sat at the breakfast bar, and flicked through an old copy of Cosmopolitan that lay on the bench.

"So... What's Naomi like?" Katie asked.

Emily picked two cups off the sideboard and filled the kettle. "She's different. She was... She made me feel at ease, talking to her, like I could tell her anything."

"Do you like her?"

Emily blushed at the question. She knew she did, but was unsure of telling Katie. She underestimated her sister, though, who picked up on it.

"You SO _do_!" Katie grinned. "Ems, that's great."

"Why is it great?"

"Because... Babe, it's been long enough, yeah? I know I might have been a bit harsh last night, but what I meant stands. It's about time you stopped moping and met someone." Katie said, a little gentler than she had put her words the previous evening.

"I'm not moping, Kay, I'm over Charly. I just...l haven't wanted to meet anyone."

"Well, either way, it's about time. You deserve so much to be happy, Ems. I want you to be happy, yeah?"

Emily placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Katie. "I know, Kay. And you know I want you happy too."

Katie sighed. "I know." Katie wasn't sure what that meant anymore, after spending the night with Effy. She was always so sure of herself, and now she wasn't, and that bothered Katie somewhat.

"Just see what happens, Kay. It's the only way you'll know for sure." Emily said, gently. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Katie nodded.

"So... are you going to call her?" Emily asked.

Katie thought for a little bit too long about how to answer.

"Katie... I think you should. You'll never know, otherwise." Emily said, gently. "If you find out its not for you, I'm sure she will understand."

"I tell you what," Katie said, "I'll call Effy, if you make an effort with Naomi. I mean a real effort, too, none of that half-hearted shit. If you like her you should go for it, I mean that, Emsy."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yup. You call Effy and I'll approach Naomi with an open mind." Emily said, holding out her hand with her pinkie extended. "Twin pinkie swear."

Katie rolled her eyes and held out her pinkie, watching as Emily linked the two together and tugged gently. "You're such a kid, Ems."

Emily raised an eyebrow at her twin. "I don't hear you complaining."

"Ha."

"You should go take a shower, Kay. You look like microwaved shit, and you smell of something, and it ain't roses, babe." Emily said, looking her sister up and down for effect.

"Gee, thanks. Love you too, sis." Katie scoffed, as she walked off to the bathroom.

Emily took her coffee out to the balcony and sat back down in the deck chair. She was still surprised at Katie. Not shocked, not upset, just surprised. But the main thing that surprised Emily, was that Katie had confided in her, rather than trying to ignore her emotions. Either Katie has grown up somewhat, or Naomi's friend Effy really did a number on her.

Emily sipped her coffee, looking out over the urban sprawl. The usual mass of rooftops and chimneys, with the occasional tv antenna thrown in for good measure. Emily knew she was only a few streets away from Naomi's, and she felt a desire to see what the gorgeous blonde was up to this morning.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Naomi's number. It rang a few times, and then went through to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Naomi. Clearly I can't make it to the phone right this second, I might be painting or passed out from too many spliffs. Leave a message, or call me until I wake the fuck up!"

Emily giggled as she ended the call and tried again. It rang a few times, and was then answered.

"Naomi's mobile..." The phone had been answered by a cheery sounding female voice.

"Um... Hi. Is Naomi around?"

"I can get her for you, dear. Whom shall I say is calling?"

"It's Emily."

"Naomi! Phone for you love!" The voice shouted, again, cheerily. "She'll not be long, dear. I'm Gina, by the way, her mother."

"Hello, Gina, nice to speak to you."

"Here she is, love." Emily heard a muffled conversation before Naomi's voice came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hi... It's me. Emily."

"Emily! Hi! This is a nice surprise. How are you?" Naomi replied, and Emily could hear the brightness in her voice.

"Good, thank you. Listen, I just wanted to call and thank you again for last night. It really meant a lot to me. You didn't have to do that for someone you barely know, and-"

"It was a pleasure, Emily. I mean that. I'm just... Glad I could make you feel better."

"Oh, you did. Listen, I'm at my sister's right now... I was wondering if I could come by for a little bit... Maybe we could chat or something?"

"Well, I was going to do some painting today..." Naomi mused. "But sure, you can come around."

"It's no trouble?"

"Not at all, Emily. I'd love to have your company today."

"Alright, well... I'll be over soonish." Emily said.

"I look forward to it." Naomi replied, and Emily could hear the smile in her voice.

"See you soon, then. Bye." Emily said, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Katie asked, as she came out on to the balcony, wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Naomi. I'm going to go visit her."

"What, now?"

Emily nodded. "She's working on painting the bus today, so I'm going to keep her company."

"Wow."

"What?"

Katie shrugged. "It's just nice to see you get out some, that's all."

Emily blushed. "Shut up, Kay." She laughed. "Alright, I'm off. If you need to talk, call me, yeah?" She said, as she stood up and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Emsy. For everything." Katie replied.

And with that, Emily left her sister's flat, and started walking to Naomi's bus.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome, as always. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews and such. It's been great to read them all and know that you are enjoying the story. I've been dividing my time between this and my other post Fire project at the moment, and I think the other one might be done shortly. I agree that while a lot of us are fed up with the ending, some of us feel the need to write it out our systems, which is what I'm doing. I've some fantastic, beautiful pieces that just got my emotions going all over again. Catharsis is a good thing.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, and it's a beautiful day outside. (What,? It is!)**

* * *

Naomi hung up her phone and couldn't hide the smile on her face, because Emily was coming to hang out, and that filled her with a sense of...

"Who's Emily, love?" Gina asked, bringing Naomi out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh... She's the council inspector"

"Bit strange for the council to call on a Saturday, isn't it?"

"Erm... I saw her last night... I sort of ran into her when Eff and I were out."

"Oh, that's nice. What is she like?" Gina asked, as she held out a cup, silently asking if Naomi wanted some tea.

Naomi nodded in reply. "Well, it's sort of hard to tell. She was a bit upset last night. So, I took her to the manor for pancakes."

"Ooh, you must like her then, love."

"What makes you say that?" Naomi asked, puzzled.

"Because pancakes are what cheer you up when you're having a rough time, and you've never taken anyone for pancakes before other than Effy." Gina explained, as the kettle boiled. She got out a couple of organic tea bags and distributed them into the cups, and poured the piping hot water into them.

Naomi just stared at her mother, with a blank expression on her face.

"What? It's true, darling. You can be a bit of an oblivious twat sometimes, you know."

"Yeah, thanks mum." Naomi muttered.

Gina sat down and set the two cups between them. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Just what was bothering her. I let her unload." Naomi said, blowing on her tea to cool it before taking a small sip.

Gina smiled. "That's my girl."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we talked over pancakes, and then I walked her home."

"You gave her your number, obviously."

"Well, yeah." Naomi nodded.

"So you like her, then." Gina smiled.

Naomi hesitated, biting her bottom lip. "I... Think I do. I just... There's something about her, mum. I couldn't let her go knowing I might not see her again."

"Well, I'd say that's more mature than throwing another loud party."

"Blame Effy, she's the one who had her hand on the volume knob." Naomi laughed. "I was twatted, as per."

Gina laughed. "Your liver is going to bust its way out of you one day, sit down next to you, and say 'you're really a bitch, you know that?'"

"Ha, or a lung." Naomi smirked. "Life's too short, mum, you know that." She added, sombrely.

Gina nodded, knowing full well Naomi's philosophy on the length of life, and treating every day like it was your last, because you might not have tomorrow. Gina lay her hand on top of her daughter's, and gave it a light squeeze. Gina knew it was time to change the subject, because Naomi would retreat into her thoughts, otherwise, and that was never a good thing for her.

"So, this Emily... She is coming over?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, she is coming to hang out for a bit while I paint."

"How's that going?"

"Going well. I think you'll approve." Naomi grinned, before drinking from her tea.

"Splendid! Oh, by the way, Effy came in while you were in the shower and said she was off to see Freddie, and will be back around midday."

"Fandabeedozey." Naomi smirked.

Just then, Gina heard a voice from outside, as well as a light knocking on the bus door. "Hello? Naomi?"

"Looks like you have a visitor, love." Gina smiled. "Bring her in for some tea?"

"So long as you don't embarrass me." Naomi scowled, standing up.

"Don't be surly, love, it doesn't suit you." Gina called after her, as Naomi exited the kitchen. The blonde shook her head to herself as she stepped outside.

"Hello, Emily." She said, and the redhead turned around to face her.

Emily smiled, and waved. "Hi."

Naomi came down the stairs and stood in front of Emily. "I'm glad you came." She said, taking in the redhead's appearance. Is it possible for this girl to be any more gorgeous, she thought to herself. "I was just inside having a cup of tea with my mum. Would you like to come in?"

Emily nodded. "I'd love to."

Naomi turned around. "Come on, then." She started to walk back towards the house, before stopping and turning, causing Emily to run into her. Naomi instinctively placed her hands against Emily's shoulders to steady her from falling over. "S-sorry..." Naomi stuttered, feeling her fingers tingle slightly at the point where a couple of her fingers touched her bare skin. "Just so you know... My mum is a bit...embarrassing. So I apologise in advance."

Emily looked up at Naomi, her heart racing at the small amount of space between them. She looked up into Naomi's blue eyes, and felt herself shiver, because now, she was seeing just how beautifully blue her eyes were. Bright, clear and expressive, she noticed the subtle change in the centred black pupils as they dilated slightly. They were entrancing to Emily, and it wasn't something she could get a grasp of. That, coupled with the tingling sensation at the point of contact between them both, caused a dazed look to cross over her features, and her stomach to feel queasy, but not in a way that made her want to throw up.

"Emily?" Naomi said softly, breaking her out of the spell that her eyes had seemed to cast on her.

Emily blinked and shook her head slightly, before a shy smile crossed her face. "S-sorry..."

"It's ok." Naomi smiled.

"I'm sure your mum is lovely. Shall we?" Emily said.

"Ok, but I did warn you." Naomi replied. "C'mon, then!" She turned towards the house and walked up the stairs, Emily following.

Emily took in the interior of the house, once she had walked up the steps. One wall of the hallway displayed a huge mural of swirling colours, a giant spiral interconnecting with the words "YOU ARE HOME" painted across it in bright purple lettering with white trim. She stood and stared at it, finding it completely fascinating. Apart from the words, it was abstract in nature, a contrast to the half finished octopus painting on the side of Naomi's bus. But Emily was still stunned by it, it was the most beautifully decorated wall she had ever seen.

"Wow." Was all she could say. "It's...beautiful."

Naomi caught the look of wonder on Emily's face and bit her bottom lip, a slightly smug smile coming to her face. "Thank you. I painted it last year when mum asked me to decorate the wall."

"I love it." Emily replied.

Naomi felt nervous as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you." She said, again.

"Are you two just going to stand in the hallway all morning?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Coming, mum." Emily smiled, amused at the blonde's apparent exasperation at her mother's interruption.

The two walked into the kitchen, and by the sink stood a middle-aged woman, with blonde hair, wearing a dark purple flowy kaftan. She turned to face them both, and her face lit up with cheer.

"Hello, you must be Emily! I'm Gina, we spoke on the phone." Gina said, crossing the room and extending her hand.

Emily politely shook her hand. "Hello, Gina, it's lovely to meet you."

"Do sit down, dear. I'll make us some tea."

Emily sat down at the table and Naomi sat across from her. Emily took in her surroundings, which consisted of the usual kitchen fare, pots, pans and whatnot. There was a very homey feel, and it was added to by the aroma that permeated her senses. From the dishes that were in the sink, Emily presumed that Gina had been preparing something that was now cooking in the oven. It did smell very inviting.

"So, Naomi tells me you work for the council?"

"Yes, that's right. I was quite surprised to meet her, actually. I've seen the bus this past month, but never saw anyone in it. When I turned up yesterday to deliver the warning notice I actually thought the bus had been abandoned."

Naomi laughed. "Oh, good grief, no. The bus has brake problems. I need to get the pads replaced before I can drive it again."

"Oh... I see." Emily replied.

Naomi smiled. "Mmm. And the replacement pads and service are, shall we say, not cheap."

"You said it was, and I quote, dear: 'daylight fucking robbery', and thought it was ridiculous to have to send overseas for parts for it." Gina cut in, causing Emily to giggle.

"Mum!" Naomi exclaimed. "Remember what I said?"

"Oh hush, dear, it's not like I got the baby photos out." Gina waved her off. "Actually..."

"_MUM!"_

"Just kidding, dear. Lighten up, will you?"

Emily watched in amusement as Naomi and her mother conversed. Naomi seemed to get more flustered, but not in a serious way, and Gina played up to it. It really was quite cheeky, and Emily couldn't help but draw the comparison between Gina and her own mother, who was such a polar opposite that she would laugh if it were funny.

"Sorry about her." Naomi said, flicking her eyes to Gina.

"It's fine. It's actually quite refreshing." Emily said, with a smile.

Gina set a pot of tea between them, and two cups from the side cupboard. "Right, I am off to do a spot of gardening. I'll leave you two alone." She said, before turning to Emily. "It's been lovely to meet you, dear. I hope to see you again."

"Likewise, Gina." Emily replied.

"Naomi, when the timer for the oven goes off..."

"I got it, mum. Go hang out with the veggies." Naomi said, and Gina left the room. The blonde sat back in her chair and sighed. "Really... I'm sorry about her."

"Why do you apologise? I think she's lovely."

"Hmm. Maybe I just see her differently, because she's my mum. Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely woman, and I owe her a lot, but sometimes I find her embarrassing."

"It's ok. You don't have to explain." Emily said, softly.

Naomi picked up the teapot and poured out two cups of tea, sliding one across to Emily. "Jasmine tea." She said. "Mum's a huge tea drinker. She's literally got a cupboard full of the stuff, all different kinds... But this one is simple and subtle enough."

Emily lifted the cup to her lips, blew on the hot liquid and took a small sip. It was definitely different to English Breakfast or Earl Grey, and Emily enjoyed the pleasant flavour of it.

"Well?" Naomi said, her expression nervous.

"I like it." Emily nodded, and relief came over Naomi, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good. I'm glad."

A short silence fell between the two, before Emily spoke again. "So, this festival tomorrow..."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're coming." Naomi said, smiling.

"What's your role in it?" Emily asked.

Naomi laughed, nervously. "Well. Mum is selling home made, organic treats, which is why she's been baking non stop for the past couple of days."

"No wonder it smells so nice in here." Emily grinned. "And what are you doing?"

Naomi bit her bottom lip, again. Emily noted that Naomi seemed to do it when she was shy or nervous. She found it to be quite sexy. "Uh... Performance art."

"Oh? Do I get a clue?"

Naomi gave Emily a devilish smirk. "And give away all my secrets? Nuh uh. You are just going to have to wait and see."

Emily felt a shiver go through her as she took in the seductive way in which Naomi said it, along with the look on her face. "Ok. I look forward to it."

"It's not until 1PM, though, so we will have some time to explore, if you like."

"That would be great." Emily replied, sipping some more of her tea.

A shrill piercing sound infiltrated the surrounding air, and Naomi stood up and Emily watched as she moved around the kitchen attending to the baked items in the oven. She picked up a tea towel and, opening the oven, pulled out a tray of muffins, setting it on top of the stove and covering them with the tea towel.

"Right, that's done." Naomi smiled, moving back to the table and remaining standing. "Um... Would you like a tour of the bus?"

Emily's eyes lit up. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

Naomi grinned. "Alright, then. Let's go."

The two went outside, the sun greeting them, shining ever brightly in the half clouded sky. While it was true that Emily had been past the bus many times, she felt privileged to be invited for an actual tour.

Naomi opened the door, and stepped aside, chivalrously beckoning for the redhead to enter. "Welcome to my humble abode." She said, with a smile.

Emily climbed the steps and looked inside, finding the interior walls to be decorated with black and crimson velvet. She looked upwards and noticed that the ceiling was painted with a wavy rainbow, the entire length of the bus, and the parts where the waviness fluctuated was accented with gold and silver stars against a deep blue background. Along one of the walls was a black leather sofa, with contrasting while cushions scattered over it. Next to the Union Jack that Emily had noticed hung a poster with a large swirling, colourful pattern on it. Fractals, Emily thought they were called, although she couldn't be completely sure.

Naomi stood leaning against one of the poles at the front of the bus, arms folded, looking on amused as Emily stared at her surroundings in complete and total fascination. She smiled, pleased that Emily was so taken by it. It was indeed the most joyful reaction she had seen anyone have.

Emily turned to face Naomi and noticed the way the blonde was looking at her. She assumed that their expressions matched for similar reasons. Emily's, because she was taking in something quite unique. She had never seen anything like the bus she was standing in, she knew that before she entered. But the interior was something entirely different to anything she had ever seen before. It told her that Naomi's world and her world were very different, and it made her want to know more. Emily's reaction fascinated Naomi as much as the bus did for the redhead.

"I take it from your expression... That you like it." Naomi smirked.

Emily nodded, a blush coving her cheeks. "It's beautiful." She said, softly.

"So are you." Naomi replied, without thinking.

Emily raised an eyebrow, and didn't think she could blush anymore, but apparently she could, because her face just felt several degrees hotter. "Well... Thank you." She said, after a short pause. She then noticed the staircase at the back of the bus. "Is upstairs as beautiful?"

Only if you are up there with me, Naomi thought to herself, before chastising herself mentally. Slow, remember?

"It can be." She said, quietly. She walked down the aisle and sat on the sofa. "But not many people see it."

"Oh." Emily said.

"Have a seat." Naomi said, and Emily say down on the opposite side of the sofa.

"I'm... Actually quite surprised. I didn't expect the inside to be as beautiful as the outside. And that mural in the hallway?" Emily pointed towards the house, "Naomi, you are extremely talented."

"You expected a relatively normal inside, then?" Naomi asked. "Peeling paint, maybe?"

"Well... Yes. I suppose I did."

Naomi chuckled. "I'm glad I could surprise you." She said. "I have a feeling it's not the only surprise you are going to have this weekend."

Emily took in the bright expression on Naomi's face. "And no clues?"

The blond laughed and shook her head. "No. But I have a feeling you will be impressed." She replied, with a wink. She gave Emily a warm smile, and the redhead couldn't help but feel uplifted by it. Before she realised it, she was smiling herself.

"This is so strange." Emily said, quietly.

"What is?"

"You." Emily said. "This..." She looked to their surroundings, "...it's just not what I expected at all, especially after the way we met." She tucked a long strand of cherry red fringe behind her ear.

"You're amazed." Naomi stated.

Emily nodded. "Yes."

"I really am sorry I came off so rude yesterday, Emily." Naomi said, placing her hand on top of the redhead's.

Emily shook her head. "It's ok, I understand. no one likes to be woken up after a big night. You've more than made up for the first impression, though." She said, looking into Naomi's eyes.

"Even with my embarrassment of a mother?"

Emily's expression fell slightly, and Naomi picked up on it as she sighed. "I told you... Gina is lovely. I like her quite a lot." She said, and there was something about her tone that bothered Naomi. It was sadder than it should have been.

"What is it, Emily?"

Emily looked at Naomi, and the blonde saw sadness in her eyes, for only the second time since they had met. It bothered the blonde, because she felt that Emily should always be smiling, and to see her looking sad pricked at something inside her. It didn't feel right at all.

"My mother..." Emily said quietly, "isn't the most accepting person."

Naomi squeezed the redhead's hand gently. "I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head. "I know not all parents are like her, but compared to my mother, Gina is refreshing." She explained. "You should appreciate her more."

Naomi took this in, and nodded. "I'll take that on board." She said, with a soft smile. Emily smiled, and sniffled as a tear slid down her cheek. "Hey..." Naomi said, reaching up to wipe away the moisture, "if ever you want to talk about it... I am here, okay?"

"T-thank you." Emily replied, with a weak smile.

"Come here." Naomi said, pulling Emily towards her. She gently slipped her arms around the redhead and held her close. She felt that there wasn't much she could say without knowing more, but had the need to offer comfort, nonetheless. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't bother, but for some reason she was unsure of, she cared about Emily. There was just something about her that meant something, and Naomi's feelings told her it wasn't something that could be ignored. She wasn't sure that Emily even felt the same, but she had an idea that she might, going by the way she had blushed earlier.

Emily's arms automatically wrapped around Naomi, and she was surprised at how natural it felt to be surrounded by her. It was something she could enjoy quite a lot, and she found herself taking mental notes of how she felt at this moment.

Reluctantly, as it were, Naomi pulled back slightly and leaned her forehead against the redhead's. "I...really like you, Emily." She half-whispered.

Emily laughed slightly. "You're just saying that because I'm upset." She said.

Naomi leaned her head back to look at Emily, and shook her head. "No. I would say it, even if you weren't. And... I think you like me too, am I right?" She asked, "I mean... If you didn't... We wouldn't be here now, and you wouldn't look like you were going to pass out from amazement at the sight of the inside of this old contraption."

Emily nodded. "I may barely know you, but I do find you quite interesting. As well as kind. You make me feel at ease around you. As well as...well...nervous as fuck, really. You pay attention to me, I'm not used to it after so long."

"Good." Naomi replied softly. "Everyone should feel at ease. As for paying attention to you... I get the feeling I would be a fool not to." She smiled. "And you..." Naomi paused to leave a soft kiss on Emily's cheek, "I can tell you are a woman who deserves to be appreciated."

"You're so sweet." Emily replied.

Naomi smiled. "Nah... I just tell it like I see it, Emily."

The rest of the world seemed to not exist for a few minutes after, until footsteps were heard stepping onto the bus. The two separated, each immediately feeling the lack of contact between them.

"Oh." Said Effy, with her usual smirk. "I'm interrupting."

Damn right, Naomi thought to herself. "Not at all." She replied.

"You're... Effy, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Effy replied, her blue eyes meeting Emily's brown ones. They regarded each other curiously for a moment. Effy was observing and noting the subtle differences between Emily's features and that of her sister, which were still fresh in her memory. She noticed that Katie had a slightly rounder face than Emily did, as well as the differences in hair colour, the cherry colour of Emily's very different to Katie's. However, the colour suited Emily very much. "And you are Emily."

"Yes." Emily replied. "My sister is quite confused because of you."

"Is she okay?" Effy enquired.

Emily nodded. "Just... Tread carefully. She's scared."

Effy nodded. "I know."

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" Naomi asked, interrupting.

"I was at Katie's before I came around, yeah? She apologised for last night, and was actually pretty shaken up." Emily explained. "Seems Effy is making her question herself a bit."

"We didn't do a anything other than kiss." Effy replied, leaning against the pole.

"I know. But it was enough."

"Jesus, Eff. Haven't I told you to avoid the straight ones?" Naomi said.

"I couldn't help it. Could you?" Effy replied, looking towards Emily, whose brow furrowed.

Naomi sighed. "No, I don't suppose I could." She replied. "But as Emily says... Go easy, yeah? You can be pretty intense at times."

"I know." Effy shrugged. "It's why I didn't shag her."

"Charming," Emily deadpanned.

"Emily..." The brunette said, "I was respectful. I don't intend on taking something from her that she doesn't want to give me. I'm not like that."

"She really isn't." Naomi concurred.

"You're her best friend, aren't you a little biased?" Emily asked.

"Go ask my mum, if you want." The blonde replied, her tone brighter.

Emily shook her head and laughed. "Not necessary." She stroked her fingers through her fringe. "It's just odd, that's all. This has been a very strange weekend so far."

"Oh?" Effy said.

"Yeah." Emily replied. "Well, it's just that I don't normally wake up to text messages from my sister wanting to talk about a sexuality crisis. Or meet someone as interesting as Naomi."

"Ooh, I'll take that compliment." Naomi smiled.

"You should. You have no idea how much I mean it." Emily said.

"First time for everything, then." Effy said, passively. "Naoms, got any rolling papers?"

"Check the glovebox, Eff. If not, mum will have some, you know how she is."

Effy started to go to the front of the bus. "Hey." Emily said, and Effy turned around. "Has she called?"

"No. But it's ok. Whenever she is ready." Effy replied.

"And, what if she isn't?"

"Then... It's not meant to be." The brunette smirked, before checking the glovebox. It held a couple of road maps and an old log book, but no papers. Effy stepped off the bus and walked into the house.

Emily sighed. "I can trust her, yeah?"

Naomi nodded. "She means it. If Katie isn't ready for anything, she won't push it. Effy gets vibes about people... You should have seen her this morning when she came in. There must be something more vibey than usual about her, because she came in this morning looking all dreamy. I don't often see her like that."

Emily laughed. "My, my. Looks like I'm not the only one having a strange weekend." She said. "At least I can be thankful I'm not in Katie's shoes."

"How bad was she?" Naomi asked.

"I've never seen her like that. I don't think she regrets what happened, but she is confused about it. As I guess the rest of us are, when we find out that girls make us feel all tingly inside."

"Mmm. The time that seems like such a distant memory." Naomi said.

"Yes. Is one thing to discover it, I guess, when you're a teenager, even if you can't quite process the feelings. But I think it's quite another to feel it in your early twenties after years of only having that attraction for men." The redhead said. "Knowing Katie, it's probably not that which bothers her so much. It's acceptance. I think she feels there won't be any if it turns out she likes women as well."

"I can imagine." Naomi replied. "If you don't mind me asking, Emily..."

"Mmm?"

"You didn't have such an easy time of it, did you? Coming out, I mean."

Emily sighed, and shook her head slowly from side to side. "No. Katie thought I was delusional, at first, and our brother James thought it was awesome," She laughed, "but then, he is a little perve. Our dad didn't really understand, but said he loved me no matter what." She paused, trying to think of how to explain the next part.

"And your mother?" Naomi said, after a few brief moments of silence.

"Hmm. Our mother has very traditional values. So, when I told her, at seventeen, that I was gay, she just glared at me. Like I was the darkest speck of dust, in an otherwise white room. She then told me it was unacceptable, and told me I wasn't welcome in her family home."

"She kicked you out?!" Naomi said, clearly shocked.

"Yes." Emily said, sadly. "Katie accepted it eventually, though. But right now... God, I've never seen her like this, Naomi."

"She was rattled, then?"

Emily nodded. "It's strange... Seeing it from a different perspective. The first thing she did was apologise for being so hard on me when I came out to her. Which, she has done before... But I think for her, it hit home how scared I was at the time, and it's how she feels now."

"Good one, Effy." Naomi muttered.

"Don't be mad at her. It's not her fault. Katie has always been so adamant and set in her ways that she likes cock...excuse the blunt way of putting it."

"No offence taken." Naomi smiled.

"If it wasn't Effy, it might no doubt have been some other girl along the track. I don't know her as well as you do, but if she says she will be patient, then I can accept that. So long as she knows that Katie might not reciprocate."

"It's not the first time, trust me. I've told her not to bother with straight girls. But Effy... For her, sexuality is more fluid than just...pigeonholing it."

"Ah." Emily said, understanding. "So she goes both ways?"

"She gets the entire smorgasbord, as it were." Naomi laughed, and Emily giggled along with her. "Hmm. I like it when you laugh, Emily. It's beautiful to hear."

"I like it when you make me laugh. You're quite the breath of fresh air, you know."

"You seem to inspire it in me." Naomi said, bashfully.

Emily leaned over and softly kissed Naomi on the cheek. Their eyes locked, and then Naomi leaned forward, her eyes tilting towards Emily's lips. Before either of them could register it, their lips met in a gentle kiss. Naomi's stomach flipped itself what appeared to be inside out, as Emily kissed her.

She's so soft... Naomi thought to herself, the faint taste of jasmine on her lips from the tea, as well as something distinct to Emily was intoxicating to Naomi, and she didn't hesitate to savour and deepen the interaction between them. She gently slid her tongue across Emily's bottom lip, and sighed as Emily allowed her in. There wasn't a time Naomi could remember ever sharing a kiss like it. Like it was sunshine spilling into a dark room and obliterating the darkness.

Emily was reluctant to pull away, but did so, leaning her head against Naomi's. "Wow." She whispered, partially breathless.

Naomi cleared her throat. "Yeah." Her voice came out lower than it usually did, and Emily noticed her pupils were very large indeed. She imagined her own looked much the same at this point. "Would you like to watch while I paint some?"

"I'd love to." Emily replied.

"I'll have to go inside and grab you a chair, but I'll be right back."

Emily smiled. "I know."

The two stood up, and went outside, Emily watching as Naomi ascended the steps into Gina's house.

* * *

**Reviews welcome, as always. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and favourites. They all have pink rather tickled pink, and blue and, well, lots of other colours, really.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, and it's a shame, really. I could do with the cash?**

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asked, as Naomi painted detail into one of the tentacles of one octopus that graced the side of the bus. They had been outside for about an hour, Naomi touching up parts that she had been painting the previous day, and adding more detail. Emily was sitting next to the area where the blonde was painting, looking on in fascination.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Naomi replied, her eyes focused on the paintbrush against the metal.

"Why did you pick that image?"

"You're familiar with it, I gather?"

"Yeah. I studied art in college." Emily said. "It's a rather... Interesting choice."

"It is, isn't it?" Naomi laughed. "Remember when I told you about how my mum gave me this bus, on the condition I should decorate it alternatively?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well... I could have done something simple... Like you know, paint "PEACE" or something like that... But then I already have "FREEDOM" down the other side, so it felt a bit... Not so much redundant as something that's, you know, been done?"

"Right..."

"I guess I wanted something out of the ordinary... Something that gets your attention but makes you think the more you look at it." Naomi explained. "It works, because even though it's unfinished, there's at least one person every day who stops to look at it."

"You see people's reactions, then?" Emily asked, surprised.

Naomi laughed. "Yeah. Me and Eff like to hide under the windows sometimes and watch people go by. Like... She'll sit in he bus, and I'll be in there." She said, pointing back to the house. "You see quite a mixture of amazement...and shock. Sometimes disgust. It's hilarious seeing people's faces when they figure out what they are looking at."

Emily smiled. "That's very interesting. You make it sound like a social experiment."

Naomi shrugged. "It can be seen that way, I guess. I guess when the image was created, there was meaning behind it, and the Japanese are..."

"A little weird when it comes to sex?" Emily offered.

Naomi laughed. "You're a smart one, you know." She replied, turning to Emily and smirking.

"I try." Emily shrugs, with a smile.

"You are right, though. Who knows why it was created? One could just say it's how pornography used to be. But these days, it's seen as erotic art... Or a curiosity." Naomi said. "I guess you could say it was the Playboy of its day."

Emily laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Playboy? More like Hustler. But, like... With tentacles."

The two giggled for a few moments.

"You need something that matches the same theme... For the back half, y'know?"

Naomi stood back a little and stared at the bus. "You know... You're right. Maybe a wave, or something?"

"It would certainly fit."

"That's a great idea, Emily." Naomi smiled. "Thanks." She said, leaning over and gently kissing her cheek.

Emily blushed and smiled. "You're welcome."

Naomi looked back at her work. "Ah, I think that's enough for today." She said, beginning to clean her paintbrush. Emily watched on, as she put the brush into a jar of fluid and then shook out the excess, leaving the brush bristle side up in another jar that contains about a dozen other brushes. She then took another seemingly empty jar with a lid, unscrewing the lid and pouring the fluid into it, sealing it shut. She held the jar up to the sunlight and frowned.

"I'm going to need some more solvent, soon."

"Is it hard to come by?"

"Might have to take a trip into Art Bristol and get some." Naomi replied. "But, not to worry... I'll be alright for a while longer." She smiled. "D'you fancy a drink?" Emily nodded. "Alright... You go inside and take a seat, and I'll be right back."

Emily stood up and climbed the steps into the bus, once again taking in her surroundings with a sense of amazement. She couldn't believe how interestingly beautiful it was. That, along with Naomi herself, had Emily for the first time forgetting about the memories of her breakup. The blonde had such an effect on her that she felt lighter, like she could breathe easier around her, in spite of the nervousness she sometimes created.

Emily realised that nervousness was just the attraction they had to each other. She wasn't sure of where it was going, but felt good enough about it to entertain the notion of pursuing it. But it felt a lot different to any other attraction she had felt, to anyone. Whenever she had gone out with Katie since Charly had left, her sister had encouraged her to meet someone, but her heart had never been in it. She eventually told her sister that she wasn't interested in meeting anyone, but true to her nature, Katie persisted with trying.

Naomi stepped onto the bus, finding Emily observing the window at the back of the bus, which was painted in two sections. The left section, was painted in tones of red and orange, and the right, blue and green. Both sections had the colours blended together, and were split by an implied line down the centre, and each section had half a rounded diamond shaped wedge of the opposing side's colour as contrast. It graced the centre of the window, and the border around it, was a two inch thick emerald green line, intricately overlaid with silver vines and tiny flowers.

She walked up quietly behind Emily, who was staring at the painting, completely in awe of it. She opened one of the beers and held it over Emily's right shoulder. The redhead shivered at hearing the hiss as the cap came off the bottle, and moved her hand up to hold the cool glass bottle. Naomi opened her own beer and took a long sip. Emily did the same, and swallowed the cool, refreshing liquid.

"What do you see?" The blonde asked.

"It's very feminine in nature." Emily replied. "The right side almost looks like a face." She took another sip of beer. "It's beautiful."

"Close your eyes?" Naomi asked, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily closed her eyes as Naomi drank from her own beer. "Now... Take a deep breath, open your eyes...and tell me which side appeals to you more." Emily took a deep breath as Naomi asked, and exhaled, opening her eyes. They were immediately drawn to the right hand side, it's cool blue and green tones drawing her focus in.

"The right." Emily said, quietly, feeling spellbound by the painting before her. Naomi smiled, because that was the side that she had the most pleasure out of painting, letting her mind run away with swirling brushstrokes.

"It's the first thing on this bus that I painted." The blonde explained. "And the right side... Was my favourite part to paint."

Emily turned around and stared into Naomi's eyes, and the blonde could see how in awe she was. She wondered whether it was just the art, but thought that it was probably her, as well. Emily stepped closer, and without saying anything, wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist and pulled her close.

"Oh!" Naomi laughed, reciprocating the action and slipping her arms around the redheads shoulders. "I think that's the best critique I've had!" She said, a wide smile on her lips. She kissed the top of Emily's head and held her close. Emily relaxed into Naomi's arms and inhales vanilla again, the scent calming her.

"It's amazing." Emily said. "This bus is amazing. YOU are amazing. I'm so glad you had the music too loud. I feel like I want to thank the person who compla-" She was cut off as Naomi pressed her lips against the redhead's, kissing her slowly. Emily was surprised by the interruption, but had no objection to being kissed, finding her lips merging easily with the blonde's, whose hand had moved to Emily's neck, her fingers threading through the fine wispy hair at the back. A soft moan escaped from Emily's lips as the kiss grew deeper, and all too soon, the two pulled away from each other.

Naomi stared into Emily's big brown eyes, and couldn't help her wide smile. "I'm glad we met, too." She said, her voice coming out low and quiet. Emily smiled back, and rested her head against Naomi's chest. "I should probably get going, soon, you must have things to do to prepare for tomorrow."

"Huh?" Naomi said. "OH, right... The festival. Not a whole lot of preparation needed, really. You can stay as long as you like, it's no trouble, really."

"No, I should really..."

"It's Saturday, Emily." Naomi said, with a smirk. "Unless mum needs help with her baking crusade, I'm free." She adds. "I'd like you to stay a little while longer, I have one other thing to show you...for now."

Emily looked down at her beer bottle, fiddling with the label, before finishing the rest of the liquid. Her eyes flicked back up to meet the blue jewels that were Naomi's. "Alright." She said, nodding once.

"C'mon..." Naomi took Emily's hand and draining the rest of her beer, placing the bottle on the table, Emily doing the same. The blonde took her hand and led her down the aisle of the bus, and outside. "How are your climbing skills?"

"What?" Emily asked.

Naomi laughed. "Just kidding, Emily." She led Emily into the house and began to climb the stairs.

Emily began to giggle. "Ohhh... Now I see what you mean by climbing."

The blonde led Emily up a second flight of stairs, and they were faced with two doors. One had "KEEP OUT" painted on the door, in red and purple spiky lettering, much like graffiti. "Yours?" Emily asked.

"Ah, no. One I can't take credit for. That one was Freddie, a mate of Effy's." Naomi replied.

"I see." Emily said, as Naomi opened the door into a bedroom, and ushered Emily inside. A double bed was against one wall, with a tie-dyed duvet that had a giant purple and blue spiral in the centre. The pillowcases matched the duvet, and against the adjacent wall sat a large dressing table, with three mirrors, a central one, and two hinged ones on either side of it. A waistcoat on a coat hanger hung off the wardrobe door. It was black and was covered in all kinds of badges and buttons.

Naomi walked to the window, and motioned for Emily to come over. The redhead crossed the room to the window, and looked outside. She could see the top of the bus. It was painted a pale sky blue colour, and against the blue was the word "PASSION", painted in large red lettering with white trim.

Emily turned to Naomi and raised her eyebrow and shook her head, smirking. "You really need to stop showing me so many amazing things... It's sucking me in further." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naomi asked her.

Emily looked into Naomi's eyes, and reached for her hand, taking it in hers and threading their fingers together. "I'm not sure." She said, quietly. She gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Naomi's hand. "All I know... Is that I like you a lot. But..."

"But?" Naomi asked, almost whispering.

"It's not you. I'm just not sure I'm ready to be with someone yet." Emily said quietly.

"Oh." Naomi said, and for the first time, Emily heard sadness in her voice. She pulled Naomi close and held her. They wrapped their arms around each other and stood there for a few moments, before Naomi reached up and stroked the redhead's fringe, tucking it behind her ear. "I can understand that." She said, her eyes bright and searching. "Are you scared?"

"Not so much scared, as vulnerable. My ex... She hurt me pretty bad." Emily explained. "So, I'm just cautious. Apart from getting over her, it's the reason why I'm still single."

"I don't want to hurt you, Emily. But, I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Well that's good. Because I'd like to get to know you too. If you can be patient enough with me." Emily replied, with a shy smile. "I mean... After last night...and being here today... If I left here today, and never saw you again... That wouldn't be something I could live with, somehow..."

Naomi nodded. "I don't think I can let you go, somehow. Not that I'm going to kidnap you, or anything..." She smiled. "But I think there could be something between us, possibly. I don't mind waiting if you aren't ready... I think you are worth it."

"You'd do that for me?" Emily asked, to which Naomi nodded in reply. "Why?"

"Because I think you are worth it, Emily." The blonde said, seriously, not asking her blue eyes off the redhead's brown ones.

Emily closed her eyes and leaned her head forward slightly. Naomi did the same until their foreheads touched gently. "You're too kind." Emily whispers.

Naomi smiles and gently kisses Emily. "I call it as I see it, you know?" She says.

Emily laughs softly, and nods. "I should get going, though. I sort of have laundry to do."

"Ah. The joys of domesticity?" Naomi smirked.

"Something like that, yeah..." Emily laughed.

"I'll still see you tomorrow?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. I'll be there about 1130, with bells on."

"Good, I'm so glad you're going to be there. I think you'll love it." Naomi said, raising her eyebrows twice what could be seen as a seductive way, and smiling genuinely. "Come on... If you must leave, I'll walk you downstairs at least." She took Emily's hand and they began to walk down the stairs.

"Are you on your way out, love?" Gina called from the back door. She appeared to float down the hallway towards the two, her kaftan being flown enough to hide her feet.

"I was just seeing Emily out, mum." Naomi explained.

"Oh, I see." Gina replied. "Pleasure to meet you, Emily love. Hope to see you again soon!"

"It's been lovely meeting you too, Gina." Emily said, with a warm smile.

"Take care."

Naomi led Emily outside again. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said, looking at the ground and kicking at an invisible rock. "But you know... Feel free to call me if you want to talk. Okay?"

Emily placed her hand under Naomi's chin and lifted her face slightly, leaning in and kissing her softly. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned in and gave Naomi one last hug before turning and walking down the street. Naomi watched as she reached the corner, before turning back to Naomi and waving. Naomi waved back and watched as Emily rounded the corner and set off for home.

Naomi turned to find Gina leaning against the door. "My my..." Gina said. "You ARE taken with her, aren't you."

"You think?" Naomi said, biting her lip nervously.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out, dear."

"Christ." The younger blonde muttered, walking up the stairs and back into the house, her mother following.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Where's Eff?" Naomi asked.

"Upstairs." Gina answered. "Are you going to-"

"Not now, mum." She rolled her eyes as she started up the stairs.

"It won't help, Naomi!"

"Whatever." She said, as she opened the door to Effy's room and found the brunette lying on her back across the width of her bed, her Doc Martens casually resting crossed over and halfway up the wall. Her head was hanging over the side of he bed, her long, slightly-wavy-at-the-ends brunette hair hanging halfway down to the floor. She had changed, since Naomi had seen her that morning, and she was now wearing a midnight blue tie-dyed t-shirt and black jeans, smoking a spliff while listening to Amy Winehouse at a reasonably tolerable volume.

"Eff." Naomi said, loud enough to get her attention. The brunette looked up, or in her case, down, and raised her eyebrows. "Stash?" Effy's eyes went to her sock drawer, and Naomi wasted no time in shutting the door and crossing to the sock drawer, yanking it open and pulling out the old box that Effy kept the spliff supplies in. Naomi sat down on the floor, opened the box, and set about rolling herself a big one. But as she was overwhelmed with nerves, her fingers were shaking, and she couldn't quite get a grasp of the motion which she had learned at around sixteen, and always considered a decently acquired skill.

"Naoms." Effy said, exhaling a long drag of intoxicating smoke. "Slow down."

Naomi stopped what she was doing and rolled her eyes, taking the spliff from Effy's lips and shutting the box lid before thrusting it in Effy's direction. Naomi took a long drag on the spliff and held the smoke in as Effy managed to seamlessly roll over and re-orientate herself so she was sitting up cross legged. She calmly opened the spliff box and began to roll herself a replacement. "Relax." She said to Naomi, who was by now taking her third drag.

"I'm TRYING." Naomi said, exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

Effy sat down on the floor next to Naomi, and placed a steady hand on her shoulder "Stop." She said, taking the now considerably shorter spliff from her fingers. "Calm down."

Naomi put her head in her hands and groaned. "Fuck, Eff. What am I going to do?"

"You didn't fuck it up already, did you?"

"No...far from it. She likes me, I like her. It's just... Complicated on her end. We get along so well that it's scary, given that we barely know each other."

"You want to be with her?" Effy asked.

"I think so." Naomi replied. "Yes."

"So? What's the issue?"

Naomi sighed deeply and leaned her head back against the chest of drawers. "She got out of a relationship a while ago... And from what she has told me, it wasn't the best of break ups... Not that they ever are, but...y'know."

"Ah. So, she's cautious." Effy said, in her usual passive monotone.

Naomi nodded. "She likes me, but she says she doesn't know if she's ready."

"Hmm." Effy mused. "You seem to think she's worth it, though. Otherwise you wouldn't be smoking my spliff like it was going out of fashion."

"Ha ha, Eff." Naomi said, sarcastically. "Any chance you could leave the sarcasm to me, while I'm having a crisis?"

Effy raised an eyebrow and took the remains of the spliff from Naomi's fingers, taking a drag and reaching up onto the dresser for the ashtray, she stubbed it out, and lit the newly rolled spliff between her fingers, taking a drag and handing it to Naomi. "So... At least she likes you." Effy said, once she had exhaled. "Even if it doesn't go anywhere, you've made a friend, which is something you've not done in a long time."

"Thanks for the reminder, Eff." Naomi retorted. "How does that help?"

"Well, at least you can spend time together and see if anything comes of it." Effy explained. "She's coming tomorrow... Start there."

"I told her I was performing tomorrow, too." Naomi said, fiddling with the ends of her shoelaces. "And... I showed her the bus."

"Naoms." Effy said. "You rarely do that."

Naomi shut her eyes. "I know, Eff."

"You must have it bad."

"She took an interest in it first, remember? When she mentioned to Gina... She thought it was abandoned, you know. The bus, that is." Naomi said. "When she said that, I just had to show her... She'd already seen the outside, so I showed her the inside."

"What... All of it?" Effy asked.

"No, god no... Not upstairs." Naomi replied. "Just the bottom level. You should have seen her face, Eff. The way her eyes lit up. She was amazed."

"Well you ARE talented."

"I know. But she was just in awe of it." Naomi said. "I've never seen someone take that much of an interest in my work. It was childlike... Beautiful. She even suggested her idea for what else should go on the side of the bus."

"Beside the girl getting off with the octopi?" Effy smirked.

"Yes." Naomi said seriously, never one to joke about her art. "She suggested something complementary, so I'm going to try and find a wave picture that I can adapt."

"Interesting." Replied the brunette.

"What?"

"She takes an interest in your work." Effy said. "Even though she is guarded she might not be able to control how she feels."

"Hmm." Naomi murmured in reply. Effy passed her the spliff and she took a long drag before handing it back. She thought of how the redhead was so taken by what was painted on, and inside the bus, as well as on the hallway wall. Like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, thus far. Naomi now knew that inviting her to the festival to see her perform was the right thing to do.

"Have you figured out what you're painting tomorrow?"

"Yes, but all I need is a way of doing it. That's a massive fuck-off canvas." Naomi replied.

"Why don't you pace it out?" Effy asked.

"What, literally?"

"Yeah." The brunette said, standing up and opening the door, leaving the room.

"Eff?"

"Think about it..."

Naomi rolled her eyes and placed the spliff back between her lips.

"Fuck." Naomi muttered. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so bloody cryptic."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading... Reviews welcome, as always :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Mon dieu, are we up to chapter ten already? Alors...**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading this and leaving me little reviews... Muchly, muchly appreciated. **

**In other news, my post Fire piece is done, and is titled Dousing The Fire, if you wish to read, please feel free to do so, though beware, you may require tissues. **

**I did, and I wrote it.**

**But enough about that, in the words of the gret Freddie (Mercury, that is)... The show must go on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, if I did, I might have let a trained monkey write Fire. We might have got sonething heart****_warming_****, instead of heart****_breaking_****. (Mental note to self, come up with other funny disclaimers, so I can stop fucking complaining about Fire.)**

* * *

Emily made it back into her flat about half an hour later. She had taken the long way home, walking through a park that she had always walked past on her travels, but never actually through. She sat down on a bench for a few minutes, just for a moment of clarity to try and process what had happened throughout her day.

She could not help the euphoric feeling that was going through her. When Naomi had showed her around her bus, no, her home, Emily could not help but feel such a sense of welcoming about the place. It was cozy. Curiously inviting, so she could not help but be intrigued by the spectacle. Emily thought it was one way to make a splash. The spectacle of it, made her want to capture it the way she saw it.

When Emily got in, she went to her room and picked up the camera that was slung over the top of the mirror of her dressing table. She checked the battery power, realising it would need to be charged before the following day. She looked in her camera bag and located her camera charger, plugging it into the power board and the smaller end of the cable into the camera.

She went out to the sofa and sat down, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. She watched for a few minutes, becoming quickly uninterested by the cheesy find-a-girl-for-the-bachelor show, and began flipping channels. But she was unable to find anything that pulled her focus. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Naomi herself. She was intrigued by how she approached her art, with her entire focal concentration, attending to it with such care. Naomi would talk to Emily throughout, asking her out of the ordinary get-to-know-you type questions. Instead of favourite television shows, it was favourite things to photograph. Favourite colour was asked, but there weren't the usual questions she was asked by people about who she thought was shaggable, or which pop star looked sluttier.

She asked her about her photography, keen to share her own ideas of aesthetics. Emily found her ideas on what she was painting to be fascinating, and the way Naomi expressed them told the redhead that she was not only very talented, but also very passionate about her talents, but in a way that didn't come off as snobbish, or self-centred. It was merely humble, for Naomi it was the verbalism of ideas, stating her thoughts, and her inspirations. Being an artist herself, through a different medium, Emily understood where Naomi was coming from.

She was friendly with Emily. Very polite, even when they got close to each other. She wasn't blind, she knew Naomi wanted to pursue something with her, and while on the one hand she wanted it too, on the other, she was still so guarded. She was surprised by Naomi's admission that she was willing to wait, because she thought Emily was worth it. She had a few relationships before, but none of her partners had ever said that to her.

Emily thought to herself that maybe it was time she tried dating, or relationships again. Maybe enough time had passed. Bite the bullet, and try to learn to trust. The redhead picked up the remote and turned off the television. She picked up her mobile and dialled Katie's number.

"Hey Emsy." Her sister answered. She sounded tired.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Emily asked.

"No, I've been up for about fifteen minutes, now. How was your day? How was Naomi?" Katie asks, and Emily can hear the smirk in her voice.

"My day was... Wow. I don't think there's a word for it." The younger twin replied. She really was perplexed as to finding a single word to describe her time with Naomi. "She's so interesting, Kay. Her artwork is fucking beautiful, to say the least."

"Yeah? How beautiful are we talking?"

"I was mesmerised." Emily said, after a short pause.

"Wow. Next you'll be photographing it." Katie laughed.

"Well..."

"Emsy! That's great. You're taking an interest." Katie said. "Even if it doesn't get anywhere, you'll at least know you tried, yeah?"

"I guess..." Emily replied."Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm... Okay I suppose." Katie replied, a littleness nervousness in her voice.

"Have you called her?" Emily asked.

"Not yet. Do you really think I should?"

"It's the only way you'll know, Kay." Emily said, in reply.

"Hmm. I s'pose I should, then." Katie conceded.

"So I'm going to take my camera to the festival and get pictures of Naomi's performance." Emily said, casually.

"What sort of performance?"

"Not sure, but I think it's related to her art." Emily answered.

"Jesus. Sounds like the perfect match with your photography." Katie said, playfully.

"She is rather perfect. I'm just..."

"Is this where you ask advice as payback for this morning?" Katie asked, laughing.

"Something like that. I don't know if I'm ready to try trusting someone."

"Hmm." Katie mused. "Babes, what did you say to me... the only way you'll know is if you try yeah?"

Emily shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. "You're right."

"No, you're right. It's your advice babe, take it." Katie said.

"Call her, Kay." Emily replied. "I'll talk to you later." She said, as she ended the call.

She stood up and went to the fridge, picking out a bottle of water, and as she twisted off the lid, she decided to text Naomi, seeing as her phone was still in her hand.

"_Hey, thanks for showing me around your place today. I enjoyed it very much. Looking forward to tomorrow. xXxEmilyxXx_"

As her phone battery was low, she put it on charge, and spent the rest of the afternoon doing housework, as a distraction, because she felt she needed to just not think about the past two days for a few moments. It wasn't that she felt bad about it, far from it. It was just a lot to process. While she waited for her laundry to dry, she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, in an attempt to relax. But even with her brown eyes closed, she could still see the colours of Naomi's paintings that burst through her darkened vision in flashes, streaks across a black landscape.

Emily noted her use of cooler colours in the spectrum... Blues and greens, even the reds were cool in nature. The subtle style that the back window of the bus had. The shock value of the octopi. The fact that Naomi played upon this shock value as an amusement, gauging people's reactions. It was cheeky, Emily could tell that from the look on the blonde's face when she explained it. It was an amused sense of glee, with a little bit of all-knowing thrown in.

Her subject matter was interesting, and Emily noted how she didn't stick to just one style of painting, there were many different styles represented. For everything figurative, there was an abstract contrast. The large lettering was immaculately presented, and her use of shading was the best that Emily had ever seen. She wanted to know if there was more. She wanted to know more about Naomi. She was further intrigued by the blonde's unwillingness to give away details about her performance the following day. After seeing more of the bus, her curiosity had been piqued. Performance art. She knew the definition, but the examples she had seen were always a bit wanky and never made any sense to her. But after seeing the bus, and the wall inside Gina's house, Emily had an inkling it would be something special.

She heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table. She went over to it and saw that it was a message from Naomi.

"_I hope you enjoy tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, and I am really glad you came to spend time with me today. xo xxNaomixx_"

Emily felt butterflies in her stomach as she read the message. The same butterflies she had felt when Naomi had her arms around her, which were only secondary to those she felt just that little bit lower when Naomi had kissed her. Maybe it was because it had been so long, but Emily could not remember ever feeling that before. In fact, being in Naomi's presence was something unlike what she had ever felt before either, as though it genuinely lifted her spirits being around her. And what's more, her mother was a joy to be around as well, much more preferable than her own mother.

Before Emily knew it, time had gotten on, and so she got herself ready for bed and turned her iPod on to her sleep playlist, sinking back into the pillows and pulling the duvet up, getting comfortable and finally nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Across Bristol, Naomi was lying on her bed, listening to Jimi Hendrix and smoking a spliff while trying to come up with an idea of what to paint for her performance. It was the way she always came up with her inspirations, and it had served her well in allowing her mind to run free and easy, which was when the most alternative solutions to the question of 'what do I paint next?' came to her. For Naomi, it was like she had to allow her mind to split itself up into millions of segments and then let it all come back together in a form that grabbed at her, that part of her that held her creative energy.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knocking at the front door of the bus. Naomi rolled her eyes and got up from her bed, trudging down the cramped staircase to the bottom level.

"Coming." She said, as she was halfway down the bus. She pulled the lever to open the front door and saw Gina standing there, with a tray that held two mugs, a packet of Garibaldis and a teapot which the younger blonde had no doubt was full of a piping hot brew. "Mum. I assume you're here for tea. Do come in." She said, her voice showing subtle hints of sarcasm. She stepped aside and made an exaggerated gesture to the inside of the bus.

"Don't be snarky, dear, it doesn't suit you." Gina said, as she climbed up carefully into the bus.

"Oh, but I do it _so_ well." Naomi replied, following her mother to the table at the back of the bus. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, sitting down at one end of the table.

"Thought you could do with a rational chat, dear. Aside from the spliffed up one you had with Effy." Gina explained.

"_Not_ sure that's going to be possible." Naomi replied, holding up the half smoked spliff.

"Oh."

"I was trying to get inspiration for the show tomorrow." Naomi said, before taking another drag.

"Ah, I see. And?" Gina asked, as she poured them both each a cup of tea.

"I think I'm getting somewhere." The younger blonde replied, after exhaling.

"Good. Now, what's going on between you and Emily?"

Naomi sighed, before explaining again the situation between the two.

"Well, it's nice that you've taken an interest in someone. She seems lovely." Gina said.

"She is." Naomi said, a small smile crossing her lips. "She seems fairly taken with my work on the bus."

"As anybody would be, dear. You've done well with it."

"Thanks."

"So, why were you biting my head off earlier on your way upstairs?" Gina asked.

Naomi took a drag and raised an eyebrow as Gina held her hand out for the spliff. She handed it over as she exhaled. "It's just a bit complicated, that's all. With Emily."

"She doesn't feel the same way?" Gina asked, before taking a drag and passing the spliff back to Naomi.

"She does, but she's just careful. She got hurt in her last relationship."

"Well, you'll just have to tread lightly."

"I know that mum, but... It's going to be hard. I'm just... Very drawn to her." Naomi said, quietly, before taking a sip of tea and reaching for a biscuit.

"You know what I say, dear... The people who make us happy..."

"...Are never the people we expect." Naomi finished. "I know."

"Have some patience, dear. I know it can be hard for you, when it's not your art, but if you care for her... maybe she needs time, if shes not ready."

"Mmm. She's being cautious." Naomi replied. "I told her I didn't mind waiting."

"And what did she say?"

"She seemed surprised that I would do that for her." The younger blonde said, as she took the last drag of the spliff and stubbed it out in the ashtray. "I told her I think that she is worth it."

"Oh, love..." A gentle hand rested on top of Naomi's. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, mum. I do." The younger pair of blue eyes came up to meet their older counterpart.

"Aww. It's about time you found happiness with someone." Gina said. "Don't look at me like that, Naomi. I mean it. It's been long enough."

Naomi sighed, again. "I know." She said.

"Well, I'm off to bed, love. Finish the tea and chill out for a while. Bring the tray back in the morning. Good luck with the inspiration."

"Will do, mum. And... Thanks."

"No problem."

Gina got up and walked down the aisle of the bus and out the door. Naomi finished her tea, and, after securing the front door, climbed back up the stairs to the top section of the bus. She trudged over to her bed and flopped down on it, flicking off the iPod dock. She pondered what her mother had said, and thought about Emily. Sweet, gorgeous Emily, who surveyed the bus with such fascination that it scared Naomi. No one had taken such an interest in it, even those who thought it was cool. Emily was an outsider, compared to the people that Naomi usuallyr associated with, and if she was being honest, she thought council employees were stuffy wankers who wouldn't know art if it bit them in the arse.

But not only was Emily not a stuffy old wanker, she was genuinely impressed by the bus, and by Naomi herself. The blonde laughed to herself as she realised that Emily was going to most likely be on the floor after seeing her performance at the festival. If it weren't creepy and almost like kissing her sister (if she had one), she would snog the life out of Effy for turning the music up that night. She could equally snog the person who complained to the council, but then put the thought of that out of her mind, because it probably WAS old Mrs. Higgins, and that would just be...terrible.

Naomi slipped out of her t-shirt and jeans, as well as her underwear, before slipping under the covers. She closed her eyes, letting the landscape of dreams open up in front of her. Where normally she saw a wide expanse of colour and shapes, all she could visualise was darkness that was punctuated by a red representation of a humanoid form. Everything else turned to blackness, with the exception of the figure, and what appeared to be a neon orange footpath spreading out underneath it.

Naomi watched, as the figure morphed into a more instantly recognisable form... Emily. She turned and smiled at Naomi, before beginning to walk down the path, her footprints illuminated in purple against the black landscape. The last thing Naomi remembered before sleep claimed her was Emily's soft voice, as it beckoned her to follow her own path.

* * *

**A/N#2: Coming up next, on "As The Bus Rolls" (well, it'll roll when Naomi gets the bloody brakes fixed)...**

**FESTIVAL TIME!**

**Reviews welcome, as always. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ah, early morning, how I loathe thee. Especially when I wake up sometime after 3am and it's now just gone 6am and I can't fucking sleep. Bollocks.**

**And this gnome doesn't even have a decent garden to stand in all day! The tragedy, I tell you!**

**Writing this made me miss painting, which I do not do nearly enough of. In fact, if I had my way, I'd be just like Naomi in this story, because honestly, I'd much rather live in a colourfully self decorated double-decker bus in suburbia (and fall head over heels for a hot council inspector, wink wink), than live an hour out of the city by train in a sub-rural area, where the walk to the train station involves a road with no footpath either side... I swear I nearly got mowed down by three earthmoving trucks yesterday. **

**Although I don't know about the octopus painting. Can't say I'd be that daring, somehow. Katsushika Hokusai had a twisted imagination.**

**ANYWAY. Wonder, deliciousness, artistic beauty and a side serve of KFF.**

**Festivities split into a couple of chapters.**

**Alors, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**(ok, so I'm half French but not fluent. Google translate is my dodgy standby.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, Pure nearly put me to sleep. Guess they saved the shock value/"drama" for the-show-that-should-not-be-named, huh? Sorry to anyone who liked it, I just found it boring and Cassie wasn't really one of my favourite characters. At least it didn't sink me into a depressive hole for the better part of a week.**

**(All typographical errors/fuck ups are blamed upon the iPad in which I type this tale.)**

* * *

Emily made it to Brandon Hill a little before 1130 that Sunday morning, her camera slung around her neck, and a small black canvas satchel that held her mini laptop and camera cable around her torso. She had taken some shots on the way there, and was now intrigued about what other sights she would be able to capture that day. Once she paid the entry fee for the festival, she walked into an open space, took her phone out of her pocket and dialled Naomi's number.

"Don't tell me you guys are lost?" Naomi answered.

"What?" Emily said.

"Hang on..." There was a short pause, "Oh! Hello, Emily. Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else, clearly," Naomi laughed. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thank you. I've just got to the festival, actually, just literally walked in the gate." Emily answered.

"Oh, great! I'll come meet you now. I'll be about five minutes." Naomi said.

"Ok, see you then." Emily said, before hanging up the phone. She took a look around where she was standing, and the first thing she saw was a giant puppet made of twisted and elongated triangles, decorated with blended colours, purples, blues, and greens. She raised her camera and focused the lens before taking a shot, immediately reviewing it in the display. She also took a shot of the huge banner that appeared to be made of leather, the edges woven with coloured leather thongs. It was painted in multicoloured lettering with the words "WELCOME TO THE BRISTOL FOLK FESTIVAL".

"It's a nice banner, no?" came a voice from behind Emily, and the redhead turned around to be faced with a beautiful sight. Naomi had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and she wore a faded muscle shirt that had a smiley face on it, with the eyes crossed out, tongue hanging out. Her eyes trailed downwards to a pair of black baggy combat pants, and a pair of work boots that looked like they had seen cleaner days, as they were covered in paint splatters of various colours,

Emily quickly realised she was staring and cleared her throat. "It's very well done. You can tell a lot of time has been spent on it."

Naomi smiled warmly, and stepped forward for a hug. Emily moved her camera out to the way and the blonde slid her arms around her waist. "Hello." She said, her blue eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Hi." Replied Emily. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you." Naomi answered. "I'm good to go with the performance and I actually wanted to ask if you would mind taking some photos, seeing as you have your camera?"

Emily smiled. "No, not at all, I was actually going to ask you if you would mind if I took some. Also of your bus... If that's not too much trouble, I wouldn't want you to feel like I was intruding..." She trailed off, her expression suddenly growing shy.

"Uh... No, not at all. I actually wouldn't mind getting some photos done. That would be great." Naomi replied.

"Well, great!" Emily said. "I'll have to organise it around work, but whenever I get the chance..."

"Yeah, just let me know." Naomi nodded.

"Alright... Lead the way." Emily said, nodding to her surroundings. Naomi slid her arms from around Emily's waist and linked their fingers together, leading her down the pathway that was created by the numerous stalls that were there to show off their products.

"So, Emily... What do you fancy? Art...culture...food?" Naomi asked, casually.

"How about a bit of all three?"

Naomi smiled. "So long as we can start with food first, I sort of skipped breakfast."

"Yeah, all I had was coffee. Ok, food first. Surprise me."

Naomi led them both to a clearing that was surrounded in a circular shape by food stalls of varying origin. "I'm really into Malaysian food at the moment, so... Do you like satay and stuff?"

"I do, actually. I like to try exotic new things, too." Emily replied.

"Excellent." Came the smiling reply. "I know just what to get us both, then."

They both ended up in front of a saté stall, which sold a standard plate for a set fee. They also sold finger food, with what looked like spring rolls and shish kebabs, along with a dipping sauce. Naomi ordered two plates, which consisted of rice, a shish kebab and sauce, as well as a chicken and veggie type dish. it also came with two cups of freshly made lemonade.

The two walked to a table that had been set up under an umbrella. "Now, pancakes are awesome, but this is in a class all of its own, so... Enjoy." Naomi smiled, before picking up her shish kebab. "And if mum asks... We never had the meat." She winked. "It's just easier that way, yeah?"

"Oh, I understand." Emily replied, thinking of the times her and Katie had to fool their parents as teenagers. She took a bite of the kebab and savoured the nutty savoury flavour that coated her tongue. "Wow, that's really tasty." She said, once she had swallowed her mouthful. "Gina thinks you're a vegetarian?"

"Gina is one, and I was raised one. But I'm not as much of a hippie as she is. I'm a little more rational where animals are concerned, and am not of the opinion that I should not eat something with a face. So long as it's raised well and cared for properly, I don't have a problem with it." Naomi said. "It's all part of the life cycle, isn't it? If we don't eat it something else will."

"Interesting point. I've never really thought about it that much. It's not worth stressing over every little thing, you would just drive yourself crazy." Emily replied. "But I'm not averse to different opinions and experiences."

"I can tell, you know." Naomi said. "You didn't balk at the Japanese painting."

"No." Emily said. "I've seen the copies of the original print. I was shocked by it long ago, until I read the legend it's apparently based on."

"Well read?" Naomi asked. Emily nodded as she took a sip of her lemonade. "Nice." She paused to mix her chicken and vegetables with the rice on her plate.

"I quite like a lot of the Japanese woodblock stuff. I've always wanted one as a tattoo, but could never settle on a picture."

"It's always hard with tattoos. That's why I stick to piercings, I think." Naomi said, indicating her industrial piercing in one ear, as well as her left eyebrow piercing. Strange that Emily had never noticed either of them before. She thought about it for a moment, and thought that either she had missed them entirely, due to being entranced by Naomi's clear blue eyes, or they were covered by her blonde fringe, either of which being possible.

"Wow, I didn't notice those beforehand." Emily said, the thought just spilling out from her mouth.

Naomi smiled. "Yeah, most people notice my eyes first."

"They are rather...engaging." Emily said, her own smile coming out shy.

"Thanks."

They continued to eat and make small talk, all the while stealing glances at each other. Emily asked if she could take a photo of Naomi while she was eating her lunch, and the blonde agreed. Emily focused her shot and set her camera to the right settings, observing Naomi through be viewfinder. She took her shots when Naomi least expected her to, ending up with something mostly candid.

"So, how did you get into eating Malaysian food?" Emily asked, as she put down her camera and resumed eating.

"One of these events in Blackpool about six months ago. I was setting up to paint and didn't have time to stand in line waiting to be served." Naomi explained, pausing to take a drink of lemonade. "So, I sent Freddie, that's one of mine and Effy's mates, off to get me something. He came back with one of these plates. I looked at him a little strangely, but he just gave me a goofy stoned grin and said 'just try it', so I did, and the rest, as they say..."

"Well, I can safely say you've converted me, this is great." Emily replied. Naomi couldn't help but look at the redhead with a smug little smile.

"Oh, shit... Excuse me a sec..." Naomi said, as her phone started to ring. "Hello? What? What do you mean you haven't seen her? Hmm... Ok, no I'll call her. Bye." She ended the call. "This, is highly irregular."

"What is it?"

"Mum says Effy is late. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago but so far, no sight. And Effy is never late." Naomi replied, looking through her phone. She held it up to her ear, waiting for the other end to pick up. She frowned as the call went to voicemail. "Effy, I don't know where you are, but you are LATE, and that's totally rare. Mum is freaking... Call me, yeah?" The blonde said, in an even tone, before hanging up the phone.

"How long do you give it?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "The few times I've got her voicemail... Five minutes, tops. She always calls back in that time."

The two sat and ate for a few minutes, before Naomi's phone burst into life with a liquidy sounding guitar tone that Emily instantly found pleasing to the ear. "Eff!" Naomi said, as she answered the phone. "You're late." She picked up the last of her kebab and poked a piece of broccoli around her plate. "Mum is freaking out, she needs help finishing her setup, and I'm with Emily at the moment having lunch before I go on." She stopped talking, presumably to let Effy reply and to eat the last of her kebab. A smirk fell over her expression as she chewed and swallowed. "I see. Well, in that case, I suppose I can forgive. Just, get down here, yeah? Before Gina starts going on about her chi being all messed up. Alright, bye." Naomi hung up the phone and grinned. "Well, at least she has a reason for being late." She said, looking at Emily through hooded eyes.

"Oh?" Emily asked.

The blonde nodded. "Mmhmm. She only just got in, she spent the night at your sister's place."

Emily's jaw dropped. She immediately reached for her phone and checked it for messages. Her brow furrowed when she found none.

Naomi reached over and placed her hand on top of Emily's. "Hey... Effy says she is fine. I mean, I don't think anything happened between them. She didn't say outright, but it was her tone, you understand. But she says Katie is ok. You might want to talk with her at some stage, though." She paused to drink some more lemonade. "Uh... She'll be here when Effy gets here."

"Are you serious? My sister wouldn't be caught dead at one of these things." Emily laughed. She took in Naomi's expression, and realised that, yes, Naomi was serious, and that Katie was going to be here soon enough. "Oh, shit." Emily muttered. "And she's with Effy now?"

"Yeah. Apparently she was gobsmacked by the bus."

Emily laughed, thinking of her sister's reaction to Naomi's choice of artwork. "Oh, I can imagine." She said, finishing the last of her food and wiping her mouth with the paper napkin. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I told her all about the bus."

"Ah." Naomi laughed. "Well, you wouldn't be the first person to get a little shock out of it."

Emily giggled. "So when will those two be here?"

Naomi looked at her watch. "In about ten."

"Right." Emily said. "I apologise in advance for my sister. She can be a bit... Full-on."

Naomi smirked. "You sound like me talking about my mother."

Emily huffed, playfully. "Please. Gina is nothing in comparison to the first meeting with Katie Fitch. And, it's worse for you. She's going to be judging whether or not you are okay for her baby sister... So I'd be careful if I were you."

"Oh, really? Any special tips?" Naomi asked, smirk still firmly in place.

"Hmm... Just try not to be too hungry-eyed around me, and tread lightly." Emily replied, fluttering her eyelids.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "How am I not meant to look at you with hungry eyes, when you look at me like THAT?" She pouted.

Emily giggled and shrugged her shoulders, Naomi's brain pausing for a second as it hit her as to just how inviting she looked. As if she could literally just scoop her up and snog the life out of her. And, okay, more than that. Bad Naomi, she thought to herself. We are nowhere near there, yet!

"Well, we had better get to mum's little slice of heaven." Naomi said, before finishing the rest of her lemonade.

"Lead the way, and thank you for lunch, it was delicious." Emily said, as they both stood up. Naomi placed their rubbish into a nearby bin and the two began to walk towards a series of tents that were set up on the other side of a large field. The field had a large stage at one end of it and the area directly in front of it was set out as seating, so people could sit on the grass on rugs and such.

"That's where I'll be performing." Naomi said, indicating the stage. "In about half an hour."

"And, I still get no clues?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Naomi said, laughing. "I have to maintain some air of mystery, Emily." She added, with a wink.

"I see." Emily said.

"Emsy!" Came Katie's voice from ahead of them.

"Oh, shit." Emily muttered. "Once again...sorry about her." She added, as Katie walked over to the two of them, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, low cut top and leopard print gumboots.

"There you two are." Katie said, giving Emily a hug. She looked Naomi up and down and raised an eyebrow. "You must be Naomi?"

"Yes, that's right, you must be Emily's sister Katie?" Naomi offered, holding her hand out in greeting.

Katie reached out and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I guess. Be good to my sister, yeah? She deserves to be happy." Katie said. Naomi looked at her strangely, and looked back at Emily, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't totally what Naomi had expected, and she realised that it was more Katie's tone than her manner which made her potentially menacing, depending on your perspective and understanding. Granted, there were probably people who knew how to handle Katie, or personalities like hers, and either it was sheer coincidence, or magic that Effy was able to break through the apparent bravado that Katie projected.

"I'll do my best." Naomi said, her tone hopeful.

Katie turned to Emily. "Ems, can I have a word?" She asked. "Fitch debrief?"

Emily looked over at Naomi. "We're at Gina's Slice Of Heaven, over there." The blonde said, motioning to the brightly coloured tent. "Can't miss us, really." She added, with a smile.

Emily smiled sympathetically, as Katie led her away. "So, Kay, I hear you spent the night with Effy..." She teased.

"Will you keep it down?!" Katie snapped, leading Emily well away from the crowd and to a park bench, where the two sat down. Katie took a deep breath. "Yes, I spent the night with Effy."

"Did you call her, or..."

"Yeah." Katie conceded. "I guess you were right... I had to see, you know?"

"And?" Emily said.

Katie was silent for a few moments. "I get that I have to keep an open mind, yeah?" She said, her tone relenting. "But..."

"But?"

"Nothing really happened, Ems. We ate dinner, and talked over a bottle of wine. It got late, so she stayed again. No actual shagging to be had."

"Any snogging?" Emily asked, grinning. Katie blushed in responses but didn't say anything. "Oh, c'mon, Kay. Now you're going to be shy about it? How many times have I had to listen to you shag some tosser in your bed while looking out for mum and dad?" She teased.

"ALRIGHT, so she might have been naked and we might have snogged all bloody night, not to mention when I let her explore my naked tits, and I haven't got a fucking clue what I'm doing, and it's terrifying!" Katie blurted out. The blush on her cheeks deepened about ten shades, if that were possible.

Emily looked at her twin, and then looked around them, and began to giggle.

"Bitch! You're laughing at me." Katie said, a pout gracing her features.

Emily hugged Katie close. " I'm not, Kay, I promise. I'm just seeing it from the other side, that's all. Plus, you have me sort of remembering my own experiences, so..."

"So, you're not laughing at me, then?" Katie asked in a hopeful voice.

Emily shook her head. "I'd never do that, Kay. Not when I know what you're going through."

Katie nodded. "It's strange... Letting go of what you know and jumping into a deeper end."

Emily felt herself smile, because she knew precisely what Katie meant. "Kay, it's alright. I know it's a lot to take in. Just take it at your own pace, yeah?" She slid her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm proud of you. Both for keeping an open mind, and being unafraid."

"Thanks, Emsy. And thanks for listening." Katie replied. "So, blondie give you any further clues about her gig?"

"No, just that it's on that stage, back there." Emily said, looking back over her shoulder towards the stage, the area in front of which was slowly filling up with people.

Katie followed Emily's line of vision and whistled. "Blimey." She said. "Bet that's going to be interesting."

Emily nodded. "I think so. Naomi asked me to take photos."

"She's not bad looking. For a girl." Katie said.

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Just you keep your eyes on Effy, yeah? You let me worry about Naomi."

"I know, I was just saying." Katie replied. "Effy seemed to think I should see Naomi's thing as well. I told her she had the wrong twin."

"Jesus, am I going to have to fight you for girls, now? That was one thing at least, I have never had to compete with you before..." Emily laughed.

"Oh, Emily, don't be ridiculous." Katie replied.

"Anyway..." Emily continued. "I also asked her if I could take pictures of the bus, and she agreed."

"Nice. I meant what I said, you know. She'd better treat you right, or she'll have me to deal with." The elder twin mused. "And I'd hate to have to go all Katie Fucking Fitch on her arse, that shit was fun when we were sixteen, but it's getting old, yeah?"

The two sisters laughed, before Emily spoke again. "Come on... Lets go see what Gina has in store for the masses."

They both stood, and wandered through the park to the very colourful tent, a brightly painted banner reading "GINA'S SLICE OF HEAVEN" hanging across the top. There were three tables set out in a crescent shape, two of which were laid out with wrapped baked goods of all sorts of description. Emily looked over the selection of cakes, bars and muffins and found herself to be suitably impressed by the hard work that Gina had obviously put in.

"See anything you like, dear?" Gina asked, brightly smiling at Emily.

"Oh, I've just had lunch, but I might grab something later if that's alright?"

"Tell you what, Emily, I'll save you a slice of banana loaf." Gina replied, with a wink.

"That'd be lovely, thank you." Emily smiled in reply.

"Hey, there you are..." Naomi said, sidling up to Emily. "Mum trying to win you with her banana loaf, I take it?" She laughed.

"She secretly loves it, Emily." Gina winked.

"'Tis true. I've never had one better, and it's good for you, too." Naomi nodded, patting her stomach. "If you don't mind though, mum, I'm going to steal Emily away before I have to go on."

"Alright, dear." Gina replied. "Do come back a little later, love." She said to Emily.

"I will." Emily replied, as Naomi took her by the hand. She led Emily towards the backstage area, before turning to face the redhead.

"Now... Here's where I want you to start taking pictures." Naomi said, with a glint in her eye, and a smirk on her lips. "Take as many as you can, and we'll go through them later." She said, before leaning in and kissing Emily on the cheek. "I think you'll enjoy this." Naomi said, with a smile.

"Naomikins!" Came a male voice from Emily's right. She turned to see a young man who had sandy blonde hair and was wearing a pair of black paint-splattered overalls. "Get your shit together, woman, we're due on!"

"Oh well, here goes." Naomi smiled, before nodding at Emily and turning, climbing up the metal stairs that led to the stage. She turned and called out to Emily, "Get some shots from in front of the stage... The rest is up to you, photographer!" before turning and stripping off her combat pants and changing into a pair of equally paint-splattered black overalls. Emily immediately aimed her camera and took a few candid shots, as Naomi began to give directions to the sandy haired boy. She watched as Naomi pulled what looked like a spliff from his lips, taking a few drags herself while they discussed something that Emily could not hear. She handed the spliff back to the boy, and stretched her limbs, the top part of her overalls hanging at the waist.

She took one last shot hrough her lens as she watched the blonde fasten her overalls, and then set off for the front of the stage. Emily followed her with her camera, taking shots every few seconds, as Naomi walked to the end of a large roll of fabric. She could hear music that had been building gently, a rhythmic beat of drums and low bass, organic and swampy in nature. She watched as Naomi whistled to the blonde haired boy, and he ran to the other end of the roll of fabric. They both picked up one end of it, and hoisted it up onto their shoulders, drawing Emily's interest further in.

Naomi walked across the front of the stage, while her partner-in-crime walked towards the spot that the blonde had just vacated. When they were both at the front, they stopped. "ONE...TWO...THREE!" Naomi yelled, and the two dropped the roll of fabric at their feet, with a loud *thud* sounding as it hit the stage. Naomi moved towards one of three ropes that kept the fabric rolled up and untied it, moving on then to the second, and third. She moved back to the left hand corner, and Emily took multiple shots as she and the blond haired boy kicked the canvas towards the back of the stage with their feet, in time to the beat that was now loudly pouring from the speakers.

Emily could hear the applause around her, and was suitably impressed herself. Naomi clapped her hands rapidly on stage, and the blond haired boy ran to each corner dropping paint trays in each, and setting up numerous pots of paint beside them. Naomi herself ran to the back left corner of the stage, and knelt down beside a metal bucket. She pulled something from one of the pockets on the leg of her overalls. Emily trained her lens on Naomi, taking several shots as the blonde lit a bright red flare, holding it away from her as the brightly coloured sparks shot from the end. She placed the flare into the bucket and, moving to the other back corner of the stage, repeated the action with another flare. Naomi then stood at one of the corners of the canvas, stretching and shaking her limbs, before standing with her eyes closed, head tipped back. Emily couldn't help but smile as she continued to take photos. Naomi tipped her head forward again, and opened her beautiful blue eyes, and Emily could see the focus in them. The look on Naomi's face was so serene, like she wasn't even aware of the crowd around her, all that mattered was the music. The paint. The canvas. Emily quickly zoomed in on Naomi's face and took a snapshot of it.

She then watched as the boy left the area and nodded to Naomi, giving her a thumbs up. Naomi kneeled down and pulled a screwdriver from her back pocket, and Emily photographed her lifting the lid on five different paint cans. Lifting each one of those paint cans and pouring five different paint colours into what Emily could now see were two extra wide paint trays. She watched, in amazement as Naomi stepped onto each of the paint trays with her work boots, and began to walk across the canvas to the front of the stage, in complete rhythm with the music. The redhead could feel the amazement building further inside her as she watched Naomi, seeing the true artist in her emerging in her sure, calculated, paint-splattered steps.

Emily climbed up into the grandstand that was set up on one side, getting a wide shot of the trail of rainbow coloured footfalls Naomi had left behind her. She took several more shots as Naomi repeated the same action at all four corners of the canvas, creating a walking border of her very own footprints. Naomi stepped off the canvas and whistled to her assistant, who came out with two pieces of what looked to be plastic. Naomi put them on her feet, and sure enough, they had elastic to wrap around her ankles. He also handed her a stiff bristled broom. The blonde surveyed the canvas in front of her, miming perplexity at what to paint on it.

Naomi ran to one of the paint trays and carefully dragged the broom back and forth through the paint. Once satisfied she had enough, Emily took more shots as she began to spread paint over the canvas with the broom. Wide lines of rainbow colour. Shots of Naomi's body at full stretch, then again almost crouched over. Observations of the changes, subtle or otherwise, in her form as she painted in the most interesting way she had seen anyone paint anything. The look of sheer concentration in her eyes, as she almost danced across the canvas. Naomi wasn't just painting, Emily realised. She was in love with what she was creating, and it was evident in the movements that Emily did not hesitate to capture with her lens. She knew she was capturing what people who view art in a gallery do not see; the moment of creation, when the artist is most at one with their work. For the first time, she was seeing an artist have an intimate relationship with their own work, and it had her spellbound.

For the next half an hour she watched, and took photographs, mesmerised by the way the blonde captivated her audience, who would have been as drawn in by the beauty of it as much as Emily was, or so the redhead thought. Naomi had finally completed the painting, and mimed exhaustion, wiping the back of her hand across her brow and exhaling. She nodded to her assistant, who ran around attaching ropes to the top of the canvas, and then went over to the side of the stage, beginning to pull at a rope that was attached to a pulley. The canvas began to lift, until it was upright, the crowd now being able to see the complete painting.

Surrounded by Naomi's coloured footprints were the words "FOLLOW YOUR OWN PATH" painted in six foot high flared, blended rainbow lettering.

Naomi picked up a jar of silver paint and a small paintbrush, and went to one corner of the canvas, and knelt down, dipping her brush into the paint and painting the initials "N.C." in the corner, on two footprints that had been placed there specifically for that purpose. She placed the jar of paint on the ground and stood up, walking to the front centre of the stage and taking a bow, to an enthusiastic round of applause. Her assistant came up to her and held out a microphone, which she took from him.

"Thank you so much. We are Serendipitous Freedom. For further information, please see my assistant Cook," she said, pointing to the sandy haired boy, "or come to Gina's Slice Of Heaven. Thanks for watching." She nodded towards the crowd, and then left the stage.

Emily made her way to the backstage area, strangely no one stopping her. She thought that it must be the camera, they must have thought she was from a magazine doing a photo shoot. She walked towards Naomi, who was bringing the last of the paint and off stage and stacking them up.

"Look sharp, Naomikins... You've got an admirer." Cook said, nodding in Emily's direction. Naomi turned her head and a bright smile crossed her face as she saw Emily. She stood up, wiped off her hands and faced the redhead.

"What did you think?" She asked, her expression hopeful.

Emily tried to think of words that would express her thoughts, and to a greater extent her feelings on the performance she had just seen. She always felt that this was a time when her photographs expressed her thoughts more clearly, but she couldn't exactly show them right then and there. So, instead, she leaned forward and merged their lips together, kissing Naomi deeply. Naomi's arms wrapped around Emily as she kissed her back, passion and admiration bubbling just under the surface.

"...that's just part of it." Emily said, as their lips broke apart from each other. "The rest... Later for the rest, yeah?" She looked up into Naomi's blue eyes, searching, needing to know if the blonde understood her.

"Yeah." Naomi replied, her voice almost a whisper. She pulled Emily in close for a hug, relishing the feel of how naturally they fit together. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. It was truly beautiful." Emily replied.

Naomi chuckled. "Listen, I have to clean up... Can I meet you at mum's tent in about half an hour?"

"Sure. I should probably go catch up with Katie a bit more." Emily said. "Plus, I have banana loaf in my future."

"Yes, you do." Naomi laughed. "Alright, half an hour at the tent. See you then." She kissed Emily softly again, and they parted ways.

* * *

**A/N#2: So the festival is actually split into two chapters... Next one forthcoming!**

**There's a cat (not mine, but my housemates have three dogs and five cats, one of which is a kitten, cute and all but I'm not really much of an animal person) meowing outside my fucking window and the sun has been up barely twenty minutes. Methinks it is gang to be a long day. :-/**

**Reviews welcome! ;)**

**xo ~GN~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the followers and reviews. :)**

**And now, Festival parte the seconde.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. (Insert witty remark here)**

* * *

Emily found Katie at Gina's tent, actually engaged in conversation with Gina, the sight of which at first had Emily a little dumbstruck. She did wonder what they would have to talk about, considering that Emily thought Gina would be the last person Katie would talk to. Unless...

"Oh, hello again, Emily!" Gina said, brightly. "We were just talking about you."

Katie turned around and gave Emily a look that was a cross between an apology and sympathy, as well as saying 'is she always like this?'. Emily just nodded at her twin and replied to Gina. "Everything my twin says is a lie, Gina. Don't believe a word of it."

Gina laughed. "Don't worry, dear, no secrets were spilled." She said. "How did you like Naomi's show?"

Emily nodded. "I really enjoyed it. It was quite unlike anything I've seen before. Does she perform like that often?"

"Oh, you best ask her, really. She doesn't like it very much when I talk her up." Gina said, with a cheery smile.

"Hmm, alright then." Emily replied. "Hey, would it be alright if I grabbed that banana loaf, now?"

"Of course, love! I tell you what, I'll give you two, that way you and your sister can have one each, how's that?" Gina replie

"Oh, that would be grea Emily replied.

"C'mon, Kay. Lets find a seat somewhere." Emily said.

They found a bench and sat down. Katie nibbled at a corner of the loaf. "Wow, this is really good."

"Better than mum's cooking." Emily mumbled, as she too took a bite. "Oh, wow, you're right." She said. "Did you see any of Naomi's show?"

"Yeah, Effy and I watched it from up the back. Looked pretty impressive. You seemed fairly interested, taking all those photos."

"Well, she did ask me to." Emily replied.

"And I bet you just loved having the chance to. Gave you a chance to perve at her through your lens."

"Oh, stop! Purely from an artistic standpoint."

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that, Ems." Katie said. "I saw the way you are around each other."

"For all of less than three minutes!" Emily protested.

"That's all I needed, babes. You're so at ease with each other, you don't even know it, which is sort of cute, when you think about it. I mean really... How does it feel when you are with her?" Katie asked.

"Well..." Emily began. "Good, I suppose. I...really can't describe it properly. I don't think I've felt like that before."

"Butterflies?"

"Oh, more than butterflies."

"Ha! I knew it." Katie said, starting on the second half of her banana loaf. "Just go with it, Emsy. With any luck, you'll be surprised."

"I could say the same to you, Kay." Emily smirked, taking another bite of loaf.

"Yeah, yeah." Katie laughed. "It's sort of different, though. I mean... You're already a muff muncher, and I'm..."

"...wearing your lesbian training wheels?" Emily snickered.

"Bitch!" Katie laughed, and Emily joined in, once she got the mental picture in her head. "God, you make it sound like being a virgin all over again." Emily looked at Katie, taking her last bite of banana loaf and raising an eyebrow. Katie searched Emily's face briefly, before the realisation hit her. "Oh, fuck."

Emily laughed again. "At least this time it won't be in Danny's back seat..." She teased.

"Oh god. Worst shag ever. I don't know what I ever saw in him." Katie said, dismissively.

"I do. You were trying to fit in with those slutty girls at college, and he was the last available Rovers reserve who didn't have a girlfriend. You're so much better than that, Kay."

"Nice of you to tell me that at the time, Ems." Katie groaned.

"I did!" Emily smirked. "You were too busy calling me a loser and drowning yourself in leopard print to notice."

"Yeah, well..." Katie muttered, taking the last bite of her banana loaf. "I should have listened to you a lot more, back then."

"Yeah, your wardrobe might have thanked me." The younger twin laughed.

Katie nudged her sister playfully. "I'm serious, Ems. The last few days have made me realise how much of a bitch I was."

"Katie... I understand." Emily said, placing her hand on Katie's shoulder. "You gave me a hard time of it, but that's past now. So long as you know I'm there for you if you need someone to talk to."

"I know, Ems, I really appreciate it." Katie replied. "Hey... So, Effy took me to see the bus."

Emily nodded. "Spectacular, isn't it?" She grinned.

"To say the least. That painting on the side is...interesting. All Effy could do was smirk and shake her head when I asked her about it." Katie mused.

Emily smiled. "Did she say anything else about it?"

"No, only that you and I had different reactions to it." Katie said. "What did she mean by that, Ems?"

Emily laughed. "I've seen that image many times. Don't you remember? You saw it when I did art at college and were grossed out by it."

"Well, I'm still grossed out by it. A girl getting off with a couple of squid?"

"Octopi." Emily corrected.

"Right. Whatever. Why did Naomi paint that?" Katie asked.

"Sort of a social experiment, I think."

"How the fuck does freaky octopus sex add up to a social experiment?" Katie asked, and Emily couldn't help but laugh at her twin's blunt choice of words.

"The print depicts a dream. Some might say we're not responsible for what we dream, so it's not inconceivable that a woman might have a dream like that. It's just that not all dreams make sense, so the ones that breach taboos that society places on us are not always expressed." Emily replied. "I think Naomi painted it as an example of something that is beautiful, yet shocking. Because the image itself is beautiful... It's only when you stop to look that the reality of it sinks in."

"That's it?"

"Well, she also told me she and Effy get a kick out of seeing people's reactions to it."

"Ha. Sounds more like it."

"Did she show you the interior as well?"

Katie shook her head. "We didn't have time. We sort of woke up late. But I'd need a week just to look at the outside."

Emily smiled, nodding her head. "I know what you mean."

The two sat quietly as a group of kids ran past, laughing and shouting.

"Wonder what sort of day they are having." Katie said.

"Yeah." Emily chuckled. "So... What's Effy like?"

Katie thought for a moment. "She seems odd, at first. She listens... Observes, I guess. It's like she only talks when it's necessary. She's a bit cryptic at times."

Emily looked at her sister strangely. "Total opposite to you, then?"

"Ha ha." Katie deadpanned. "It was irritating to start with. There's a way about her, though. Like she pulls you in with this... mystery. It's seductive, really."

"Seductive, eh? Mark the day, Katie Fitch seduced by a girl!" Emily teased.

"Oh, shut it." Katie said, blushing. "My point, dear sister, is that she has a nature that I don't think anyone can resist. Except maybe you and Naomi."

"Well, if Naomi and I weren't so interested in each other, I might disagree with you." Emily replied.

"Hmm, I saw your reaction to her show... Pretty enthusiastic, if I say so..." Katie smirked.

"Yeah, well..." Emily muttered.

"Hey..." Katie said, nudging Emily with her shoulder. "It's good to see, yeah? She's obviously good for you, Ems... You should let her in a little more."

Emily nodded. "I know."

Katie smirked again. "Speaking of..." She said, looking across at Naomi, who was making her way over towards the twins along with Effy.

"Hey, you two." She said, with an ever-present bright smile. "Katie, Effy tells me you enjoyed the show."

"Yeah, never seen anything quite like that before, it was interesting." Katie quipped, but Emily noticed her attention was solely on Effy.

"Great, I'm glad you liked it." Naomi replied, her own eyes drifting between both Katie and Emily. "Hey, Emily... Any chance you could show me a couple of shots that you took?"

"Uhm, sure. They'll look better on a bigger screen, but yeah, I can show you a couple." Emily said, standing up. "Let's go find somewhere quiet."

Emily turned back to her sister, a look of comprehension passing between them. Naomi led the way again, Emily following in step as they walked through the crowd to shady spot under a tree that was far enough away from the excitement that they wouldn't be disturbed. They both sat down and Emily set the display mode on her camera and handed it to Naomi.

"How do I...?" Naomi asked

"Here... This button to go forward..." Emily pressed one button, "...and this one to go back." She concluded, pressing another button.

Emily watched as Naomi flicked through the pictures, her pupils dilating and shrinking with each new image that materialised in front of her eyes. Emily had the sense that not only was Naomi looking at the pictures that Emily had taken, she was losing herself in each image as it was in front of her, taking in the lines that Emily had captured, the lines she had created with her own body while she was painting. It was the first time Naomi had seen herself through someone else's eyes. She shut off the camera and looked up at Emily with adoration in her eyes.

"So... Did I do a good job?" Emily asked, playfully.

Naomi looked into Emily's eyes, knowing that unshed tears were brimming just on her own bottom eyelids. She took Emily's hand in hers. "Emily, you say my art is amazing, and I thank you a lot for that. We artists... We create things, and some of us say they do it because it is meant to be done, and that praise means nothing to them." Naomi explained, gently stroking the back of Emily's hand with gentle fingertips. "When I saw how you looked at the bus... How in awe of it you were, I thought then of asking you to take pictures today. We should all be passionate about something... My art is my passion, and you said photography was yours..."

"I said that?" Emily interrupted.

"Yeah, while we had pancakes, remember?"

Emily nodded, because now she did remember, it was just that when Naomi spoke, her mind was centred on what Naomi was saying.

"Anyway... No one has ever photographed me while working. You're the first." Naomi said, quietly.

"Naomi..." Emily said, "I've never photographed anyone who looks as graceful and serene as you do while you...work, as you put it. But that wasn't work. I didn't photograph you working." She paused, briefly. "No, what I captured was you doing what you love to do... We associate work with tedium, but there was nothing tedious about that, Naomi. You got truly lost in what you were doing, and it was completely amazing. It was beauty. It was grace. It was totally different to anything I've ever seen."

Naomi let her eyes meet Emily's, and felt herself shiver when she saw the look in the brown eyes that had quickly become her favourite. It was adoration, admiration, surprise, and an infinite number of other things that she would have discovered if she had hours to think about it. Naomi leaned forward and kissed Emily gently, feeling the warmth of the redhead's soft lips against her own. "Thank you." She whispered, before kissing her again, slower this time, savouring it.

Naomi pulled Emily into her arms and held her close, their foreheads leaning against each other. "You know I can't let you go now, right? You're stuck with me." Naomi said, playfully.

Emily laughed. "Oh? How's that?"

"Well, you know... I make art, so do you..."

"I take photos." Emily corrected.

"It's still art, Emily." Naomi smiled. "Just a different medium, but the idea is still the same... Presentation of an image."

"Ok..."

"And... Your art complements mine. I've never asked anyone to photograph me while I work, because I never thought it could be captured right. But you got it perfectly." Naomi explained. "I don't just see snapshots a vacationing happy snapper took. You've captured what that painting was... Movement and emotion. You have a keener eye than you might think, Emily."

Emily looked at Naomi, surprised. "You think?"

Naomi laughed and shook her head. "Good grief. Am I the first artist you've met?"

The redhead shrugged. "No, but the first one who has been so appreciative of the pictures I've taken."

"Well, the rest must be blind, or just not paying attention. From one artist to another, your pictures are brilliant. Grandiose where necessary, and also intimate where it suits." Naomi explained. "Next time I want photos taken, I know who to ask."

Emily blushed. "You're just saying that because you fancy me."

Naomi shook her head and looked at Emily with a sincere expression. "I never joke about art, Emily. It has saved me on many an occasion."

Emily looked at Naomi and realised she was being serious. "That's very... Deep. Are you going to elaborate on that?"

Naomi shook her head. "It's a conversation for another time." She replied, quietly. "But I mean it. As people, we like what we like. I like your photographs, just as you like my art."

"Oh, I LOVE your art, Naomi. There aren't enough words."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, their fingers still entwined. Emily heard a male voice calling Naomi's name, and looked up to see the sandy haired boy coming towards them.

"Coming for a drink, Naomikins?" The boy asked.

Naomi looked up at him and smiled. "Emily, this is my good friend and partner-in-crime James Cook. Cook, this is Emily."

"Oh, so this is the fit bird you were goin' on about? Pleased to meet you, Cookie Monster, at your service." Cook said, taking a small bow and smirking at Emily.

"Um...hi." Emily replied, with a nervous smile.

"So, you two fancy a drink?" Cook asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Tequila is on me?"

Emily looked at Naomi who had an unsure look in her face. "Don't think so, Cookie. Later maybe, yeah?" Naomi said, hoping he would take the hint.

Cook laughed. "Alright, suit yourself. Nice meeting you, Emilio. Catch you muff monkeys later, no doubt." He said, before melting back into the crowd.

"Erm...he's..." Emily began to say.

"Yeah. He can be a bit much. He's a bit crude at times, but he means well."

"Does he paint as well?"

"Him? God, no." Naomi laughed. "Not an artistic bone in that boy's body. Nah, he just plays rent-a-monkey when I need a hand."

Emily nodded. "Do you do this often? Performance, I mean. I asked Gina, but..."

"Yeah, she leaves the talking to me." Naomi smiled. "This is the first one I've done in a few months. Usually I do the odd festival gig here and there."

"Does it pay well?"

"Depends on the festival. This one is making me £200. Which is almost half of what I need for the parts for the bus."

Emily nodded. She remembered Naomi saying it needed new brakes. "Will you be moving on then, once you get that sorted?" She asked.

Naomi sighed, and looked at Emily. "I don't know." She said, squeezing her hand gently. "It depends if I have a reason to stay."

The redhead nodded once more, and squeezed Naomi's hand back. "I'd like you to have a reason to stay... I'm just not..."

"Emily." Naomi interrupted, gently. "I know you're scared."

"It's not that... Well, I am a bit, I don't deny it, but that's not your fault. I'm not sure I could be your reason for staying. Isn't that...getting ahead of ourselves, or something?"

Naomi smiled. "It could be. But...can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." Emily replied.

Naomi sighed, pausing before starting to speak again. "When I was sixteen, I met this girl, Alicia, in college. We became friends, and after a while we became more than friends. Long story short, we fell for each other and, well, she was my first love. It all went ok for a couple of years, by which time, mum had given me the bus and I not only stared painting it, I started working on my show at the time as well." Naomi paused and took Emily's hand in hers, tracing light circles on her palm.

"The first show I had was up in Manchester, and I wanted Alicia to come with me. She wasn't able to, though, telling me she had to work. She'd just got this job at a bookstore, you see, and she hadn't been working long." Naomi continued. "I was disappointed, but you know what they say... soldier on and all that. So, me and Cookie went to Manchester, did the show and came home. I parked the bus outside mum's and went off to Alicia's to let her know I was home." Naomi stopped, looking deep in thought for a moment.

"Then what happened?" Emily asked, gently.

"At first, I wasn't sure she was home, you know?" Naomi said, and Emily could hear the wavering tone that crept into her voice. "And then... You know how when you're with someone... You have that aural memory... Where you remember, above every touch or caress, the sound of someone?" Naomi looked at Emily, who nodded, a look of sympathy etched on her face. "Yeah. Let's just say Alicia was fairly well etched into my brain when I caught her in bed with her boss."

"Christ." Emily said, squeezing Naomi's hand in hers. "I'm sorry, that's really a shit thing to go through."

Naomi nodded, and felt Emily shift closer to her. "I was devastated, you know? I really loved her." She paused to wipe the unshed tears that would have inevitably spilled from her eyes. "You're probably wondering why I told you that."

"I figured I would just wait until you got to a point." Emily shrugged.

Naomi half-laughed. "My point is this. You asked if I would be gone again when the bus is fixed. And that question has two answers."

"Two? How?"

"The first answer, is yes. My original plan was to get the bus fixed and then piss off again. But I think there's a possibility that may change." Naomi bowed her head, slightly. "Because, Emily... I think I'm falling in love with you. And if I let myself do that, I won't be leaving again, because I won't let someone like you slip through my fingers." She looked up again and slipped her hand behind Emily's neck, pulling her close for a soft kiss.

"Wow." Emily said, once Naomi pulled away. "You make it hard to resist you." She whispered, softly.

"Yeah, I'm told I have that effect on people." Naomi smiled, bashfully.

"Naomi..."

"Yes?"

Emily leaned in and kissed Naomi slowly. "I think I'm falling for you, too."

* * *

**A/N#2: You know when you just ****_know_****?**

**Reviews welcome! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am SEVERELY going to regret listening to the glee rendition of Gangnam Style this freakin' early in the morning. YES I HAVE A GLEE PLAYLIST, DON'T JUDGE ME! :P**

**But, I am bored and cannot sleep, so here I am. **

**HIYA EVERYBUDDY! Thanks for all your reviews and favourites! Much appreciated :D**

**I was wondering which chapter I was up to in my list of already written bits, and I was wondering if it was the "standing naked in the town square" chapter (metaphorically speaking) but I think that may not be for another couple of chapters.**

**It's the K-pop, honestly. I don't make a habit of listening to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I do, however, own a nifty as fuck black beanie a la Naomi's in Fire. (I couldn't find one identical, and black looks better on me anyway. My tribute, I suppose.)**

* * *

It was late afternoon when the black minivan pulled up behind the bus outside Gina's place, loud trip hop blaring from its speakers.

"Alright, you lot. We're here, you can all pile out, now." Cook said, as he switched the engine off, and the area inside the van and around fell silent.

Gina opened the passenger side door and was the first to get out. "Thank goodness for that, I was starting to lose my hearing..."

A short, bellow of a laugh came from the sandy haired boy. "Aw, you love it, Gina, really."

"Well, maybe not at that volume, James."

Naomi, who was closest to it, wrenched open the side door and stepped out of the van, holding out her hand to help Emily out. The redhead took her hand, and climbed out, and the two shared a smile between them. Effy gracefully exited behind Emily, and Katie followed.

"Thank god, I was gasping for oxygen." Katie said, as her leopard print boots made contact with the ground. "I think I was sitting next to something toxic."

"Oh, sorry, Katie. That's probably the paint supplies." Naomi said, apologetically.

"Nice, I've only just met you and you're already trying to kill me." Katie snorted. Emily laughed, because she could tell from Katie's tone, that her sister was joking. Clearly, Naomi picked up on it too, as she just laughed and shook her head.

"Would you all like to come up for some tea?" Gina asked, once they had finished unloading Naomi's paint supplies from the back of the van.

"The Cookie Monster declares this is no time for tea!" Cook exclaimed. "I'm going to the offy for something else." He started up the van as Naomi yelled something to him as she shut the sliding door. "Back soon!" And with that, he drove off.

"That boy... I wonder." Gina muttered. "Anyone else?"

Effy looked over at Katie, who looked back at her, an unsure expression on her face. "Some other time, Gina." Effy replied. "I'm going to walk Katie home."

Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at her twin. Katie looked back at her and nodded that it was ok. Emily gave her a smile, and watched the two as they started to walk down the street.

"Lovely to meet you, Gina!" Katie called back.

"Likewise, dear! What about you two?" Gina asked.

Naomi looked at Emily, who shook her head slightly. "Maybe later? I've got to get this stuff upstairs." Naomi said.

"I'll give you a hand, if you like." Emily chimed in.

"Alright then." Said Gina. "Tea for one, I guess." She smiled at the two, and then made her way into the house. Naomi went to the front door of the bus, and dug her keys out of her pocket, slipping the correct one into the lock. She pushed back the doors and stepped inside the bus, tossing the keys onto the dashboard. She stepped back off the bus.

"If you could just... Grab those paint trays... I'll get the cans." Naomi said to Emily, indicating the paint splattered trays. "Don't worry, the paint will be dry, so you shouldn't get any on you."

Emily picked up the trays and before stepping onto the bus, she turned to Naomi. "Where do you want it? I mean... Them."

Naomi smirked. "Just take them into the table at the back, and I'll show you."

Emily nodded, and stepped onto the bus, walking again through the most wondrous surroundings she had ever seen. She placed the trays on the table, and turned to see Naomi following her, carrying four paint cans. "Do you want a hand with the rest?" She asked.

"D'you mind? There's quite a few of them. Usually I need a couple of trips." Naomi said, also placing the cans on the table.

"Not at all." Emily replied, as she and Naomi both set about carrying the paint cans inside.

"Well, that was less work than it looked." Naomi said, sitting down for a breather.

"I bet you don't always have help, though." Emily smirked.

"True, sometimes Cook will help, when he hasn't rushed out to buy booze." Naomi laughed. "You're a much more... Pleasant assistant to have."

Emily blushed. "Cheeky."

Naomi stared at Emily briefly, before they both heard the sound of the van returning. Before they knew it, they heard Cook's voice at the front of the bus.

"OI, Naomikins! I got yer sixer here!" Cook said, as he climbed up the stairs.

"Oh, thanks, Cookie. You're a lifesaver." Naomi said, as Cook handed over a six pack of beer. Naomi crossed to a small fridge that Emily hadn't even noticed before, and put the beer inside.

"You need a hand lugging this shit upstairs?" Cook asked.

"All sorted, Cookie." Naomi replied, nodding towards Emily.

"Oh. _Ohhhh_..." Cook replied, looking suggestively between Naomi and Emily. "Mint. Well, I guess I'll go see if Gina's got any spliff about." He added. "See you later." With that, he trudged off out of the bus.

"Well, _that_ was subtle." Emily said, dryly.

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, sorry about him. He has a three-track mind."

"A three-track mind? Usually it's just the one."

"Oh, Cook's mind has three. If it's drugs, booze or sex, that boy is all over it like a rash." Naomi explained.

"Ah, I see." Emily replied.

"Now... I have one last thing to show you on this bus." Naomi said, quietly. Emily met her eyes, and could see the thoughtful expression that Naomi wasn't even hiding. As if Naomi wanted to tell Emily what she was thinking, without having to use words. She became even more curious, then, when Naomi's eyes slowly lifted upwards to the ceiling, before coming back to meet Emily's brown ones. "I think...now is as good a time as any, don't you?" She asked her, softly.

Emily's eyes went wide as she nodded, as she realised that Naomi wanted to show her the one part of the bus she hadn't seen. "I'd like that...very much." Emily said. Naomi stood up and took Emily's hand in hers, and went over to the staircase that seemed to blend in with its surroundings. Emily held her breath as Naomi began to climb the compact stairs, following behind her until they got to the top.

Emily was glad she was neither holding anything, nor drinking anything, because either way it would have been a mess.

"Oh my god." She said, before even thinking. Half of the top section had black velvet curtains on either side, and the large back window was painted in a series of blue and purple swirls, each of which was lined with thin red strokes, making them look as though they were jumping out at you. The effect was added by the use of a translucent paint, which, Emily thought, must look spectacular in the morning sunlight. A double bed lay under the window, which was spread with a dark blue tie-dyed duvet, and black pillowcases.

A few feet from the end of the bed was a dividing wall, which was painted a dark emerald green colour, overlaid with a ghostly looking silver tree on the left hand side, along with many vines, painted in thin lines of gold and silver. The branches of the tree spread out over a door in the centre of the wall, which had its frame painted in deep blue, and the door itself was painted a lighter green colour. It was an older style of door, with multiple panels, and the outlines of each panel had been painted in silver. Attached to the door was a hand painted sign that read "NAOMI'S SPACE". Emily walked towards the wall and looked at it carefully, taking in every inch of its beauty.

Naomi walked towards Emily and stood behind her, placing her hands on the redheads shoulders. She felt Emily shiver slightly. "Close your eyes a sec?" Naomi whispered. Emily did as asked. "I'm... Going to show you something...that I've never shown anyone. Not mum, not Effy...not even Cook who helps me out. It's the one place I have that is my sanctuary from everything. The one place I can feel completely free."

"Why are you showing me?" Emily asked.

"Because, Emily... I know you will understand it and see it as I do." Naomi replied. She reached over Emily's shoulder and turned the doorknob, and Emily heard the creak of the hinge as it swung open. She felt Naomi kiss the top of her head. "Okay... You can open your eyes now."

Emily opened her eyes, and looked at her surroundings, as she walked into the room. Along one side was a long table, littered with sketch pads, pencils, crayons and the like. Next to the table was a chest of drawers, and the other side of the section was set up with a large easel. A number of canvases in varying sizes were propped up against the wall, along with a cabinet, that, judging by the half open drawers, Emily thought, held all manner of paint and brushes. Emily looked around in complete awe, knowing that her surroundings added up to what was lacking in her own hobby of photography. It was something that Emily had always loved, from the time she was a little girl. She loved she simplicity of looking at something and figuring out how to portray it, either by design or feel.

The only thing that it lacked, for Emily, was the old-school hands-on approach that had been mostly superseded by digital technology. While in school, she had learned the old techniques, and found them to be fascinating. While she had never had the means to pursue the old ways, she settled, in the end for her digital camera that she had saved pennies for, while working shitty jobs in cafés and such., because it still allowed her to do something that she loved: capturing her world as she saw it.

Naomi nervously cleared her throat. "Well?"

Emily could hear the vulnerability in the blonde's voice, and turned to face her. She saw the nervousness in her blue eyes, which was a sharp contrast to the confidence that she had so far seen. She stepped towards Naomi and slid her arms around her waist. Naomi was taken aback when Emily's hand rested on her neck and pulled Naomi close, meeting their lips together in a slow, meaningful kiss. Emily had no words, because it was too beautiful, too personal, what Naomi had shown her. The fact that Naomi saw whatever it was inside Emily that allowed her to strip herself completely bare, to show her this side of her that no one else had seen was overwhelming to Emily.

Naomi pulled Emily closer to her, wrapping her arms around the petite redhead as the kiss between them deepened. The blonde slipped her tongue between Emily's lips, feeling a warm shiver run through her as they parted to allow her tongue entry. Emily felt similar shivers through her own body, and kissed Naomi back just as eagerly. When they parted, breathless, as it were, Naomi framed Emily's face with her palms. "I can picture it...you know?" Came the husky voice of the redhead, "You...being here...creating. It's... _God_, Naomi. I wish I had the words, but I don't. I just..." She leaned forward again and kissed her briefly, before looking deep into Naomi's blue eyes. "I feel like the luckiest girl on earth right now."

Naomi stared back at Emily in wonder. "Why?"

"You said it yourself." She said, getting on her tiptoes to kiss Naomi's forehead gently. "You've never shown anyone this before." Emily kissed her lips once more. "You chose me. Why shouldn't I feel lucky?" She said, lying her fingers behind Naomi's neck.

Naomi nodded slowly. "What do you-" before she could finish her sentence, Emily placed her finger against them. Naomi paused, and then softly kissed her finger.

"I don't need to tell you what I think, Naomi. It's your space to create. What matters is that it is right for you." Emily said, softly. "But I do think it's quite charming. To fit all this onto such a compact space... Jesus, you practically have a rolling house, here."

"Except for it not rolling at the moment..." Naomi laughed, and Emily joined in. "Thank you, Emily." The blonde said, before kissing the redhead again. "It means a lot that you said that."

"Welcome."

"C'mon, you. Let's get these paint cans put away, and then we can have a well deserved beer." Naomi said, taking Emily's hand, and leading her out of the small room.

The two started lugging paint cans up the cramped staircase, making less trips than Naomi would have had to on her own, but still more than one or two. When they had finished, both were feeling lazy and tired after the long day they had, and they both sat down at the table, as Naomi took two beers out of the fridge, opening one and handing it to Emily.

"So, that painting you did today... What happens with it?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded as she sipped her beer. "Mum always told me that no matter what, I should try and do some good in the world, even if it's just in my own backyard. Something about how people can always use some kind of hand, even if they don't admit to it."

"Sounds fair." Emily replied.

"Even this old contraption..." Naomi mused, looking at the bus around her. "I could have gone with several different ways of painting this thing, but I figured I might as well brighten up the world and make people happy somehow. It's satisfying to see the way kids react to it sometimes. It puts a smile on their face, even if they don't understand it... Mostly it's about colour for the littler kids." She paused for another sip of beer.

"The shows I do... It stretches the boundary between mural and installation, yeah? It's performance, it's painting, you could even go so far as to say some of it is like a dance..."

"You know, I thought that while I was watching you. The way you interacted with the painting... You weren't just painting it. You were IN it." Emily interrupted.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "I knew you were a smart one." She winked. "Anyway... Occasionally I'll get a commission for something, which is what this festival was... They approached me a couple of months ago and asked if I could add something to the festival. That painting, they're going to keep it and use it at future festivals."

"Wow, that's great!" Emily smiled.

"Yeah. Other times, they want the performance, but have no means to keep the painting, nowhere to store it, or they just don't know what to do with it."

"What happens then?"

Naomi shrugged. "I'll auction the piece off. Whatever I make on the auction, I give back to charity."

Emily shook her head. "That's amazing. Any other artist I know would be self centred and keep the cash for themselves."

Naomi shook her head. "Not when you've had a mother who instilled the belief in you that you should always help those who have it worse off than you do." She explained, taking a long swig from her beer. "Besides... I don't need lot of money. Just enough to keep me and this bus going from A to B. I've got everything else I need... Canvas, paint... And all that."

"Wow." Emily said. "You are so unlike any other artist I've met."

"Let me guess... Pretentious wankery snobs who give each other air-kisses and make shocking overuse of the word "_DAHLING_"?" She deadpanned, adopting a snobbish accent.

Emily giggled. "Something like that." She drank the last of her beer.

At that moment, Cook climbed up onto the bus, spliff hanging from his lips, covering his eyes and holding his hand out in front of himself, presumably in case he smacked into anything. "Shout if you're naked, shout if you're naked, shout if you're naked!" Cook uncovered his eyes and his shoulders slumped. "Hmm, disappointing." He smirked, as he continued to walk down the aisle.

Naomi laughed. "Perve. What's up Cook?"

"Gina wants to know if you are coming in for dinner. Oh, and she says Emily is welcome as well."

Naomi looked at Emily. "Fancy staying for dinner?"

Emily nodded. "I'd love to."

Naomi looked back at Cook. "Guess that's us two in. Did mum say how long?"

"'Bout half an hour, she said."

"Ok, we'll be in."

Cook nodded, and walked back out of the bus.

Emily giggled. "'Shout if you're naked'?"

Naomi laughed. "He... Might have walked in on me in the bathroom once or twice."

"Lucky him." Emily smirked.

"Now who is being cheeky?"

"Mmmmm, not my fault. You're the one who's making me picture you naked."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Huh."

Emily blushed a bright red, and grinned. Naomi shook her head, laughing as she opened the fridge and got out another two beers, opening them both and handing one to Emily.

"So..." Naomi said, "back to the land of by-laws and infringement notices tomorrow?"

Emily groaned. "Yeah. But I want you to know, I've had an excellent weekend."

"Really?" Naomi smiled.

Emily nodded. "Oh yes. Best in a long time."

"I'm really glad, Emily." Naomi said, reaching across the table to hold the redhead's hand in hers. "It's been great having you around."

"I think I'll miss you tomorrow."

"I'll still be here, Emily. Why don't you come see me after work?" Naomi asked.

"Are you sure?"

Naomi looked at Emily. "Are you kidding? I'd love it if you would."

Emily smiled. "Alright then, I will."

The two finished their beers and then Naomi stood up.

"I guess we should go inside for dinner." She said.

Emily nodded. Naomi took her hand and led her down the aisle of the bus, grabbing her keys on the way out. They both stepped outside, and Naomi yelled the doors shut and locked it.

"I doubt anyone would try and steal it, but it's what's inside that counts more, you know?" Naomi grinned.

Emily laughed and started up the stairs to Gina's front door. She stopped when she got to the landing, as she felt Naomi's fingers slip into her own. They gripped her hand gently and pulled her slightly backwards. Emily turned around, Naomi slipped her arms around her.

"Hey." The blonde whispered, before issuing Emily softly. She leaned forward slightly and touched her forehead against Emily's.

"You ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Naomi smiled, "I just wanted a moment with you all to myself before I subject you to hurricane Gina."

Emily laughed. "I've told you, she's fine. I don't mind her at all." She leaned in to kiss Naomi.

"Yeah, I know." The blonde replied. "She knows I like you, though... So don't be surprised if she-"

"Naomi. It's fine, really." Emily smiled. "Don't worry so much."

Naomi smiled, and held Emily close. "You think you're going to miss me tomorrow..."

"Oh, I will, believe me. I've just had the few most interesting days I think I've had in my life... Working at the council is going to suck in comparison." Emily sighed.

Naomi shook her head and kissed her slowly again to quiet her. "What I was going to say, before you interrupted..." She said, "...was that I am going to miss you just as much."

Emily blushed. "You're too sweet to me."

"If telling the truth is sweet, then I'm guilty as charged." Naomi said, her blue eyes glinting in the light that was coming from the just-turned-on street lamp.

"C'mon... Dinner awaits us." She said, with a smile, as she opened Gina's door.

* * *

**A/N#2: What delicious feast awaits our two beloved characters? Well, I dunno, ask Gina, she cooked it. :P**

**Reviews are welcome, as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Cheers for all your reviews/favourites.**

**This chapter makes me want to take up stargazing. Just sayin'.**

**In fact this whole story is what I'd rather be doing with my life. Ok, maybe not painting questionable art on the side of a bus, but the whole living-freer-than-I-do thing.**

**Fuck reality. Pretty sure I wasn't born for this stereotypical get born-live life-get a job-retire-die crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Why am I so bloody cranky?**

**(Insert usual rambling disclaimer about typos and my iPad)**

* * *

When they entered Gina's house again just after sunset, Emily found herself staring once more at the mural on the wall. Its welcoming message seemed to jump out at her differently, the white trim of the lettering, and lighter colours of the painting standing out almost electrically. Suddenly, it dimmed, and then brightened again. Emily looked at it curiously, because she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Then, it happened again, rapidly this time, and Emily heard Naomi begin to giggle. She turned around and saw the blonde leaning against the door frame, flicking what appeared to be a light switch.

Naomi looked upwards, and Emily saw two long, thin dark blue coloured fluorescent tubes that flicked on and off as Naomi flicked the switch. Three down lights facing the opposite wall were spaced out between the tubes, allowing for proper ambient lighting for the hallway. She looked back down and saw the amused smirk on Naomi's face.

"Black lights?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded. "I uh... wanted it to be interactive." She grinned, pointing to the mural on the wall.

"You succeeded." Emily replied, her expression full of wonder. She stepped closer to Naomi and once again slipped her arms around her waist. "Just when I think you can't get anymore amazing..."

Naomi smiled. "I go flicking light switches."

"Yes." Emily replied. "And you're certainly flicking mine."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Do you... realise how dirty that sounded?"

Emily smirked. "Uh huh."

Naomi leaned forward and kissed Emily's forehead. "Cheeky."

Emily grinned.

"There you two are! Come on, dinner is nearly ready!" Gina said, cheerily, as she poked her head into the hallway. "I hope you two are both hungry."

"Coming, mum." Naomi said, looking at Emily, who made a move to walk to the kitchen, but Naomi wouldn't let her move. "Wait..." She said. "I just want another moment... Just you and me."

Emily looked up at her and smiled, nodding gently, before resting her head against Naomi's chest. She closed her eyes as they both sighed, enjoying the contact between them. Emily wondered to herself why she had waited so long to feel this again... This comforting feeling that she had missed for such a long time. Naomi herself had much the same thought, and held onto Emily, wanting to do so all night, and then some.

"As good as this feels..." Emily whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Naomi replied, reluctantly relaxing her arms from around Emily's body. Feeling unable to break contact with the redhead, Naomi's fingers linked with Emily's, and the both of them walked into the kitchen.

The first thing Emily noticed was that something smelled good. Really good. The second thing she noticed, was that the table was set for four, with a large bowl of green salad in the centre, and Cook was sitting on one side, grinning at both of them.

"Nice one, Naomikins!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the pair of them.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Cookie, can you try and not be a complete tosser, mate?" She asked, nodding her head towards Emily, as if to say 'don't embarrass either her or me'.

Cook threw his head back and laughed.

"James, behave yourself!" Gina scolded gently, in a motherly tone.

"Sorry Gina. Naomi." Cook replied, looking sheepish. "And of course, Emily."

"That's better." Naomi said, pulling out a chair for Emily. The redhead sat down and Naomi sat next to her. "So, mum... What's on the menu?"

"Sunday Night Veggie Lasagna, love." Gina replied, pulling a tray out of the oven. She placed the tray in the middle of the table. "Would anyone like some juice?"

All three nodded, so Gina went to the fridge and out came a large jug of dark red coloured juice. She poured four glasses, and set the jug in the middle of he table. "Alright, then... Dig in!" She said, as she sat down.

Naomi picked up Emily's plate and served her up a helping. "I can guarantee you... Mum's veggie lasagna is pretty good." She said, as she put the plate down in front of Emily. "Feel free to help yourself to salad, also." She smiled. Emily picked up the salad bowl and served herself before placing it back on the table.

"It's fuckin' legendary!" Cook added.

"James... Language at the table, dear." Gina said.

"Sorry."

"It looks and smells great, Gina. Thanks for having me." Emily said, as she picked up her fork.

"You're more than welcome, love." Gina smiled, as Naomi handed her the serving spatula.

Emily took her first mouthful and was pleasantly surprised. Most other vegetarian food she had eaten (though she didn't have many friends who were vegetarian, and she had never gone out of her way to really try it herself) had been mostly awful, but this was completely different. Zucchini, sweet potato and pumpkin, and mushrooms and pasta layered with a rich tomato sauce that probably rivalled the best pasta sauce Emily had tasted.

"This is really delicious, Gina." Emily said, once she had swallowed.

"Told ya!" Laughed Cook, getting stuck into his share.

"Thank you, Emily. Your praise is appreciated." Gina said, with a smile. Emily wondered if there was ever a time that Gina wasn't smiling, a clear contrast to her own mother, who only had that sort of expression for Katie, who could do no wrong in her eyes. She thought then, of Katie and Effy, and what might happen there... And how Jenna night react.

She felt a touch on her arm, and looked down to see Naomi's fingers gently stroking across her skin. She lifted her eyes to meet the blonde's and her gaze was gentle concern, and her touch meant nothing more than 'hey, I'm here for you'. Emily put any thoughts other than Naomi out of her mind, and she smiled, nodding to let Naomi know that she was alright. Naomi reached to her hand and gripped it in hers gently, before going back to her dinner.

They ate and made light conversation, Gina asking how Emily enjoyed the festival, as well as talking a little about Naomi's art and how much Emily loved it.

"Well, this has been a very lovely meal, Gina." Emily said, once the plates had been cleared by Cook.

"Lovely as always, Gina." Added Cook, giving Gina a hug.

"Thank you, both of you. Well, I'll get stuck into the washing up, James are you able to give me a hand?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Emily and I are going to talk for a bit more before she has to go." Naomi said, moving towards the door.

"Thanks for having me, Gina." Emily said, "It was a pleasure."

"And it was a pleasure having you both in for it." Gina said. "Now off you both go."

The two walked through the hallway and Emily stopped again to look at he mural, in the black light. "Amazing." She said.

Naomi smiled, grateful that Emily found so much pleasure in looking at it.

The two went back inside the bus, and Emily reached for her bag, pulling out her laptop.

"If you like... I can upload the photos to my laptop and you can see them bigger." Emily said, meeting Naomi's eyes, which immediately sparkled back at her.

"I'd like that a lot." She said, quietly. "Um... If you need a power socket... There's one upstairs."

Emily raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that your big try at seduction?"

Naomi laughed. "Ah... No. That usually involves a candlelit dinner, nice music and flowers." She joked.

"Ah, so clichéd, soppy shit." Emily laughed, in reply.

"Nah. I'd do something pretty unique, actually." The blonde said, seriously.

Emily gazed at her. There was just something about the tone of Naomi's voice that told her she wasn't joking. She nodded. "I believe you." She said, her voice coming out low. She paused for a moment, her senses feeling something she had long forgotten what it was like to experience. Desire. She immediately cleared her throat. "So, upstairs then. Yeah, I will need a power socket."

"Ok.. upstairs, then." Naomi said, nodding her head and turning towards the stairs. Emily picked up her laptop bag and followed Naomi up. She still couldn't believe that the blonde had let her in to her sanctuary, that personal, physical place that some of her work, her passion was born. On her way up the stairs she caught herself thinking about how much passion Naomi had for her, and in which ways it would manifest itself.

"Uhh... It's an extension cord... And... God, I'm sorry, this is going to sound completely wrong, but I swear it isn't." Naomi said, her face a shade of red Emily hadn't yet seen on the blonde. "It's by the bed so you'll have to sit on it."

The redhead pretended to look shocked, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "We do make a right pair, don't we?"

"Yeah." Naomi grinned, before biting her bottom lip. Fuck, that's sexy, thought Emily. "Sorry, I just feel really nervous. I'm not sure why. I know that I fancy you and more than that, maybe, I hope... God, and now I'm babbling like a complete twat."

Emily moved closer to Naomi, taking her hands in hers. "You're not the only one, ok?" She said, softly. "I've never felt like this before. Not even with my ex."

Naomi closed her eyes and nodded. "Me either. The only thing I've ever felt this strongly about is my art. For years now, art has been everything to me. It helped me rebuild myself after Alicia." She said, before opening her eyes and raring deep into Emily's. "I don't like to say it, because it sounds snobbish, and that's not who I am inside, Emily. But I am damn good at my art, and you are the first person I've taken an interest in who has seen it. I knew it from the moment you saw me painting it. I've not yet met a girl who hasn't turned their nose up at that painting. Not even Effy, and she and I are best friends. She just refers to it as 'the girl getting off with the octopi', which just makes me sound like I'm into that sort of thing... But really, tentacle sex? Ugh... Too slimy. Gross."

Emily stared at Naomi open mouthed. "Hun... Are you sure you only smoke spliff?" She asked, cautiously, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, you know those mushrooms in the veggie lasagna?"

Emily's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Naomi burst out laughing. "Oh my god, your face! I'm totally joking, Emily." She smiled, cheekily.

Emily hit Naomi's shoulder with her palm. "That's not funny..." She said, seriously, before beginning to giggle.

Naomi pulled Emily close. "Aww.. Really, I'm sorry." She said, kissing her temple softly. "But yeah, usually only spliff. The occasional tab of acid or MDMA every now and again. But usually just spliff."

"Wow."

"Does that bother you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, why would it? I sometimes partake as well... So I would be a hypocrite if it did."

Naomi nodded. "That's fair."

"So... This power socket?" Emily smirked.

"Ah." Naomi said, getting down on her knees and reaching for the end of the extension lead, before turning and being faced with Emily's midsection. Her breath caught in her chest and she looked up to see Emily looking back down at her. Naomi swallowed and handed her the end of the lead.

"Thanks." Emily said quietly, taking her laptop power adaptor out of her bag and plugging it in, setting it up on Naomi's bed. She sat down and looked over the beautiful pattern of the tie-dyed duvet. "Yours?" She asked.

"Yes." Naomi replied.

"I love it."

Naomi smiled. "It was the first artistic thing I learned to do. The old standby hippie handicraft." She explained, as she sat down across from Emily, the laptop booting up between them.

"I think I owned a tie-dye shirt once. Katie called me crazy." Emily laughed.

The startup sound of Emily's laptop chimed in, and Emily set up the cable connecting her camera to her laptop, and set her photo software to download the images.

"Do you only work in digital?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. No space for a darkroom and the chemicals are a bit dear." She said. "Not that I don't love the processes... But I've just never had the means or space to indulge in it."

Naomi nodded. "I guess the good thing about painting is that paint and brushes go a long way... So you don't have to stock up all the time... Plus with the bus and the other projects... I'm never without something to paint."

"That's true."

"You would if you could, though...right? I mean... You're not one of those photographers who thinks digital is far sharper and superior and you get a better image, yada yada yada?"

"No." Emily smiled, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "I've always admired the old methods. I got to play around with it when I was in college... I loved the hands on aspect of it, and it's something that I miss... At least with this setup I can still make images."

Naomi nodded. "I can understand that. I'm glad you at least got to learn the old techniques." She replied, with a small smile.

Emily looked at the laptop screen. "Wow."

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"I took more photos than I thought I did." She said, as the last ones finished downloading from the camera.

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Emily shrugged. "It can be." She said, with a smile. Her eyes went back to the laptop and she clicked on the first image that she had taken at the festival, which was of the banner that she had seen when she walked in. "There you go... Just press the right and left arrows to to back and forth." She said, turning the laptop towards Naomi.

She watched as Naomi began to flick through the pictures, grinning when she got to the first ones that Emily had taken of her while she was eating lunch. The redhead could see the slight blush that covered Naomi's face. "These are great, Emily." She said.

"That was just lunch, though... Keep looking." Emily smiled. Naomi kept flipping through the pictures as Emily watched, seeing the progression of her performance played out in pictures. She stopped on the close up Emily had taken of her, staring off at something unknown, looking completely at peace.

"Oh, god." Naomi whispered, her pupils dilating widely. Her eyes ran over the image, taking in the subtle variation in tones and colour. "I've never thought that much of myself, but..."

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked. "That image doesn't do what I see any real justice." Naomi's eyes met hers and gazed at her with a curious look. Emily held her gaze and told her with her eyes what she didn't have words for. That Naomi was uniquely beautiful. She reached up and tucked Naomi's fringe behind her ear. "You are rather beautiful." Naomi gave a shy smile and she could feel her cheeks getting hotter as the blush spread across them.

"And you think I'm too sweet." Naomi mumbled, before leaning in to kiss Emily softly. "You are positively saccharine."

Emily smiled. "What's that you said... 'I call it as I see it'?"

Naomi giggled. "I see. Competitions as to who can out-goo each other. I can handle that." She grinned, as she went back to the pictures. She flipped through them slowly one after the other, taking in each image in and spending more time on some than others. She came to an image of her placing one of the lit flares into a bucket, the bright red of the flare creating a focal point for the image, the smoke billowing off it, floating over Naomi's shoulder. "Are... Are you able to get prints of these done?" She asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes. I can take them to a copy or photo shop and get them printed up. Why?"

Naomi smiled and tapped her temple with her fingertip. "Artistic mind in overdrive, Emily. This one, here..." She said, looking at the image of her with the flare, "...there's something about it. It's like it's asking me to paint it. But I need a larger size for reference... Um..." Naomi paused, her brow furrowing, before she looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" Emily asked, gently.

"I'm... Seeing abstract things in my head. But this... This is beautiful realism. I need to turn this into what I see... Up here." She explained, tapping her temple again. "I could use your help to do it... If you want to help me, that is."

Emily stared at Naomi in partial disbelief. "You're asking me to help you create art?"

"Y-yes. I suppose I am." Naomi said, nervously. "Only if you want to, though... I mean... Feel free to say no, and I'll understand if you do, because it's two similar, yet totally different art forms, but I can tell from these pictures that you have a keen eye for creating some amazing images, Emily, and I feel the need to bounce something off that, it's like it sings to me, calling to me in the night like siren song..." Naomi rambled, before Emily leaned over and kissed her passionately, in part to silence her rambling, and in part to thank her for asking her something that was ultimately so personal to both of them.

Naomi broke the kiss between them and shut her eyes again, her forehead leaning against Emily's. "Um... Does that...mean...?" She asked, her voice nervous and shaky, both from another of Emily's kisses that did nothing more than temporarily blank her mind, and for the first time having asked someone to create something with her.

Emily giggled and nodded. "Yes... I would love to."

She watched as Naomi's expression turned to that of a wide grin and squealed as Naomi pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "Thank you." Emily heard her whisper, and felt it against her ear. Emily pulled her arms tighter around Naomi in response. Emily was enjoying the feel of the blonde in her arms, as well as Naomi's arms around her. She felt that it was something she could get used to very much, and for the first time, she wasn't afraid of how that made her feel.

Naomi had much the same feeling... Thinking how good, and how... right it felt to be in this embrace with Emily. It surprised her, she had never felt this pull towards someone, not even Alicia. Naomi had loved her, yes, but this was completely different. She had never felt that her relationship with Alicia was something extremely special, and never had the bond that she and Emily had developed in such a short space of time.

"This is nice." Emily said, quietly. Naomi realised her voice was quite a bit lower than usual.

"Yeah." Naomi whispered, in reply.

They sat there for a few moments, both noting how calm they felt against one another. It was Naomi who spoke next.

"What time do you have to work tomorrow?" She asked.

"Eight-thirty." Emily replied. "Why?"

Naomi pulled back slightly to face Emily. She bit her bottom lip before speaking. "Stay here with me tonight?"

Emily thought for a moment. She checked the time on her laptop, and it was still early, just before seven. "You don't mind me skipping out early in the morning?"

"So long as you leave with a kiss." Naomi said, hopefully.

"That can be arranged." Emily smirked.

"So...?"

Emily kissed Naomi softly. "Yes, I'll stay."

Naomi smiled, genuinely. "Yay." She said. "And that way I can also get a better look at the rest of the photos."

Emily nodded.

"I should show you something first, though. Something I can't take credit for, but it's still beautiful." Naomi said.

"Um...ok." Emily said.

"It involves a little excursion, though." Naomi said, doing a cheeky double eyebrow raise.

"Oh?"

"Not far, I promise." Naomi smiled.

Emily nodded her agreement, and slid herself off Naomi, and the blonde stood up, taking Emily hand firmly in hers and walking towards the door to the art room. She opened the door and led Emily to the far corner of the room and opened a cupboard door. Emily's eyes went wide as she saw a series of handholds built into the wall of the bus. Naomi grinned. "After you." She said, motioning to the ladder.

Emily smirked. "Promise you won't perve at my arse?"

Naomi laughed. "I can't promise that. It's a cute arse."

Emily laughed, and began to make her way up the ladder, finding a hatch above her head. "Oh, here..." Naomi muttered, climbing up beside Emily and reaching up to flick the latch. Her hand fumbled a little with it, but it was only brief. Get it together, Naomi... she thought to herself. She noticed the close proximity between her and Emily, feeling the redheads body heat against hers. She reached upwards and pushed the hatch open. "There you go." She whispered.

Emily climbed up out of the hatch, to find herself standing on top of the bus itself, the giant letters spelling "PASSION" under her feet. Naomi climbed up and out of the hatch, and walked to the middle of the bus, and sat down. "Come." She said to Emily, with a warm smile, patting the space next to her. Emily walked over and sat down next to the blonde. Naomi slid her hand behind Emily's head and pulled her close and kissed her, slowly. Her fingers slipped behind Emily's neck as the kiss between them deepened. Finally needing air, they both pulled apart from each other.

"Do you trust me?" Naomi whispered.

Emily looked at her with wonder in her eyes and nodded.

"Good. Lie backwards." Naomi said, shifting and lying down on her back. Emily followed suit and found herself staring at the most beautiful starscape she had ever seen.

"Wow..." Emily whispered.

"Yeah. It's something, isn't it?" Emily replied.

Oh, yeah, Emily thought. Just like you are something. You make me want you so much, it's terrifying.

"It certainly is." Emily said, her huskiness in her voice becoming more apparent.

The two lay there a while, before Naomi felt the touch of Emily's fingers gliding down her wrist, the back of her hand, and brushing over her thumb. Naomi then found herself holding her breath as Emily's fingers slipped into hers and gently gripped on, her thumb lightly rubbing back and forth over the blonde's own. Naomi finally remembered to breathe, and couldn't believe how hard her heart was racing. Emily didn't say anything, she didn't have to.

They lay side by side for a long time, the both of them watching the stars, silently. After a while, Naomi brought their linked hands upwards and kissed the back of Emily's hand gently.

"Thank you for showing me this." Emily said, quietly. "I've not looked at the stars like this since I was a kid."

"I come up here sometimes at night... When I need to think."

Emily felt Naomi shift beside her, and sensing her movement, turned onto her side to face her, their linked hands between them. She found Naomi's eyes staring back at her brightly, illuminated by the ambient light from a nearby street light.

"You seem to be baring all to me today." Emily said softly.

"Yeah." Naomi replied. "I do."

"Do you know why?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "You make me feel at ease. I don't feel like I have to hide anything from you. Like... If I do, it will feel wrong."

"Oh."

"Strange... For someone who woke me up for a first meeting." Naomi said, a smirk on her lips.

Emily laughed. "I think it's the best nuisance call I've ever had to go on."

Naomi blushed. "I suppose warning you I can be grumpy in the morning is unnecessary."

Emily smiled. "Well, no." She replied. "But you aren't going to be hungover tomorrow."

"True."

Emily moved a little closer and so did Naomi. Neither was sure who leaned in first, but soon their lips pressed against each other, and Naomi's hand rested on Emily's jawline as they shared a slow kiss. Both of them felt like they were falling into something that was inescapable but beautiful. For the first time they knew, they needed something.

Something other than curling up with a DVD, a bottle of wine and a pizza on a Friday night, as far as Emily was concerned. Or for Naomi, her art. Both had surprised each other, Naomi had floored Emily her confidence and boldness, as well as her down-to-earth nature. She had seen in Emily something different, and found her presentation of Naomi's own living artwork to be something she had never seen. It reminded her of something similar to rock music photography, but with a definite retro flavour. It appealed to Naomi, because she found it to be very similar to her own upbringing, hearing many classic rock records, and seeing pictures of the bands on the Internet. She loved the grainy style of the images, she wanted to know if Emily could create the same style.

Naomi felt Emily shiver next to her, and separated their lip lock. "Are you cold? We can go inside..."

Emily looked into Naomi's eyes, and blinked a second. "Uhm... Yeah. It is a bit... brisk out here."

"Alright." Naomi said, gently. She sat up, and stood up carefully, pulling Emily upwards as well. They made their way down the stepladder, Naomi going first and making sure Emily got down safely. She climbed partway back up to secure the hatch, and then the two went back and sat on Naomi's bed.

"So, what do you have in mind for this art thing." Emily said, nodding to her laptop.

"That is so weird, I was just thinking about that." Naomi replied. "Uh... Do you know anything about rock music photography?"

"Sure. Concerts are one way to make a quid."

"Have you ever done it?"

"Yeah, back in college. Katie would go out to pick up boys, and I would photograph bands at the local pub. Good practice." Emily replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I see it in your photographs. The influence, that is. You have captured me being so caught up in what I was doing, forgetting the world exists. Some of my favourite photographs are of musicians who were in the same world I was in... That space we go when we create, inside our head... But it was much more intense for them... Painting is one thing, but playing guitar like Jimmy Page is a completely different matter."

"Jimmy Page?"

"Guitarist for Led Ze-"

"I know who he is, hun." Emily laughed.

The blonde nodded. "Look... I don't want it done right this minute," She said, "but I want you to look up some images of him playing on stage... And then, I want you to find some images that you took that you think look similar to that... And then I'll pick one... and tell you what we'll do next. Would that be ok?"

Emily nodded. "Sure. I can do that."

Naomi smiled. "I really appreciate you helping me."

"I'm honoured you asked."

Naomi noticed the time on the alarm clock by her bed, it was getting on towards ten. "Uhm... I don't know what time you needed to turn in... I am feeling like I want to lie down, though."

"I am tired, too. It's been an eventful day." Emily smiled. She reached over to shut down her laptop, and packed it up into her satchel, as Naomi pulled back the duvet and got into bed. Emily took her sneakers off and wriggled out of her skinny jeans before getting under the duvet, rolling onto her side to face Naomi. Her blue eyes staring back at her.

Naomi snaked her arm around Emily's shoulder and drew her in close as the redhead lay her head on Naomi's own shoulder. The blonde slowly and gently stroked her fingertips up and down the warm skin of Emily's forearm. They talked a little while longer, and before long they drifted off in each other's arms, into the most peaceful sleep either of them had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N#2: For some reason I have that old Maxi Priest song in my head. **

**(Yeah, I still have issues considering the nineties "retro")**

**Right. I'm off to find an invisibility cloak before I post the next chapter... Where we find out a little bit about what Katie and Effy have been up to. If that's not your thing, then by all means feel free to skip it and I'll see you back here for chapter sixteen. lol**

**Au revoir pour maintenant ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, my internal dialogue is a little like this, at the moment.**

**Me: Uh, so you really need to just get on with it and post it and stop stressing.**

**Me#2: But...but... It's such a... I dunno, naked-in-the-town-square moment!**

**Me: I got you a fucking invisibility cloak, ****_you twat_****, what more do you want?**

**Me#2: I can't see it.**

**Me: That's because it's invisible, you fool! *hands cloak over***

**Me#2: Oh. What the FUCK, my arm just disappeared!**

**Me: *rubbing brow* The cloak is on it.**

**Me#2: Oh. *puts on cloak and disappears***

**Me: Right! Cue chapter.**

**Me#2: Do we have to?**

**Me: Yes. Unlike some writers, we deliver, and we make our apologies in advance if it sucks!**

**Me#2: Oh, right. In that case then, this is the slightly smutty (though I'd prefer to call to sensuously written) night-before-the-festival a la Keffy. I'm warning you all now, that it might suck, so forgive me, and please don't read it anywhere you shouldn't. Likewise, if that sort of thing bothers you, by all means feel free to skip it. No offence taken!**

**It sort of steps back a bit time-wise, but not too far.**

**Me: Oh, for fuck's sake. Rip the bloody band-aid off and let them read it, yeah?**

**Me:#2 *rips band-aid off* OWWWW! Mother fucker, that hurt!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins, I just borrowed the characters for nefarious purposes. All mistakes are mine, I blame technology. (Hey, it works for me!)**

* * *

Katie's mind was all over the place. She sat on her balcony, with an old-fashioned glass in her hand, that held some slowly melting ice, and a lot of vodka. The last two days had not turned out like she expected them to, and she needed a drink to calm her thoughts. It had been a very strange twenty-four hours, starting with dinner, progressing to a near-experience that she still wasn't sure she was ready for (although it had turned her on immensely), and ended with a day spent somewhere she never thought she would be going to, in the company of someone she surprisingly found herself more drawn to with each passing moment.

Seriously, Katie Fitch at a folk festival, with a girl? When Effy had asked her the night before, over dinner, if she would go with her, Katie nearly laughed herself silly. It was the last place the elder Fitch twin said she would have been seen at, and it just made Effy all the more determined to take her.

"Come with me. You'll enjoy it." Effy said later, her calm monotone in full effect, as she lay wrapped up in both Katie and the duvet.

Katie scoffed. "Oh, please. No fashion and no hot boys? Just grungy hippies who don't bathe. No thanks."

"I think you'd be surprised." Effy replied, gently stroking through Katie's fringe.

But Katie had known then that the blue-eyed brunette's tone said it all. She was going, and Katie would go too. The smaller girl could tell by the look in Effy's eyes... That twinkle that gently told her she didn't have a choice, she would want to go, because Effy would be there with her, and not make it seem so awful.

"You at least have to see Naomi's show." Effy said.

"Wrong twin, Eff." Katie said, tangling herself further into the duvet that she was sharing with Effy.

"No, Emily is already going to see it. I mean you should." Effy stated. "Open your mind, Katie. She's amazing once you get to know her."

"Emily tells me she paints." Katie said.

"Yes." Effy replied, as Katie nestled her head onto Effy's shoulder. "She is really quite good."

"And you say she's ok?"

"Katie, I've know her since we were in college. Very talented. But she also got hurt by a girl. So..." Effy said.

"She's not about to hurt Emily in a hurry, is that what you are telling me?"

"You're a quick one, Katie." Effy smirked.

"And you and her have never...?"

Effy gave a soft chuckle. "No. It would be like sleeping with my brother."

"Right. Just friends then."

"Besides... They want each other. They might not say it, but they do."

"Ems deserves to be happy." Katie said, quietly.

"So does Naomi."

Katie lay silently for a few moments. She closed her eyes and breathed in her surroundings, noting the soft flowery scent of the cotton sheets, and the scent of Effy lying with her, naked as the day she was born, in contrast to Katie, who was topless, but still wore a pair of boxer briefs. They had very nearly come off as well, along with her shirt which had, as she and Effy spent a good amount of time snogging. Effy had been naked to begin with.

Though it wasn't the first time Effy had slept in Katie's bed, the elder twin was still hesitant to bare all in front of the mysterious girl who seemed to be drawing her in as each day passed. She knew she had a good looking body, and wasn't afraid to show it, but there was something about the way that Effy looked at her, that made her feel more vulnerable about being naked in front of her. As though Katie saw Effy as seeing her not just as a woman, but as something that was unique, amazing and perfect. Like Katie was the one person wearing white, in a sea of people dressed in black, and not only that, there was a halo all around her.

Katie could see by the look in her eyes, when they had gone to bed that evening. Could see just how much Effy wanted her. It scared and excited her all at the same time, and the whirlwind of emotions were once again confusing her. Effy watched her as she bit her bottom lip, playing it over in her mind as to what she should do with a naked Effy in her bed, her beautiful naked skin on display, brunette hair splayed out over the pillow.

Effy must have known what Katie was thinking, as she quirked an eyebrow at the elder twin, who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm not going to bite, Katie. Unless...of course...you ask me to." She smirked. "Just come to bed."

"You're naked." Katie said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Effy said. "I am."

Katie went to step forward and hesitated. She was about to say something else, when Effy calmly sat up and got to her feet, walking over to Katie who was still standing at the doorway. Katie felt her breathing become shallow as her eyes were dawn to Effy like two tiny chestnut coloured magnets. They slowly raked up and down her naked form, and Katie couldn't help but linger over parts that it was getting hard for her to deny she was wondering about.

Effy's hand came up and lifted Katie's chin so their eyes met. "You are more curious than you think you are, Katie."

The shorter girl blushed as a small shiver ran through her own body, because she knew that Effy was right. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Because from the cool expression Effy had, Katie knew that the taller girl just knew, either by instinct or otherwise. Katie had spent years looking at boys, and knew what to look for like the back of her hand, but this time, Katie was faced with the first naked woman she had seen, other than herself and Emily.

"Hey." Effy said, gently. "Don't be so terrified."

Katie swallowed. "I... Jesus." She whispered.

Effy stepped closer, close enough to feel Katie's body heat against her own, but not close enough to touch. "No pressure, remember?"

"You say that..." Katie mumbled, "but you're standing very close to me. And you're very naked."

"I sleep naked." Effy shrugged.

"Of course you do." Katie said, her voice barely a whisper, as her eyes found something interesting on the floor to look at.

"It's ok to look, Katie." Effy said, gently, as she stepped backwards. "Open your mind."

Katie took a deep breath, and and slowly trailed her eyes up Effy's legs, taking in the smooth contours of her naked thighs and then continuing to look upwards, her eyes flicking to the space between Effy's legs, which was smooth, save for a small patch of short, curly hair. Katie could feel desire running through her as her eyes moved up over Effy's flat stomach, and Katie thought to herself that she had never seen anything look so smooth and pure before.

If it was possible, the elder twin's breathing had become more shallow, as her head began to level itself and she her eyes met Effy's breasts. Katie blatantly stared at them, for the first time visually getting to know another girl's tits. Sure, she had seen Emily's, but this was completely different. They were firm and beautiful, though smaller than her own. Katie was quite proud that nature had bestowed upon herself breasts that were not too big, not too small, just the right size to not appear like a total bimbo, and enough for a boy to grab onto, in the heat of the moment.

Katie dragged her eyes from the beautiful breasts of the brunette standing in front of her, up her collarbones, her neck and then she met Effy's stark blue eyes. Blue eyes that were staring at her with a mixture of lust and amused curiosity.

"You like what you see." Effy stated.

The words wouldn't leave Katie's lips, so the shorter girl nodded slowly.

Effy stepped just that little bit closer to Katie, once again feeling the body heat that radiated from her. She raised her hand and placed it over Katie's heart, feeling the quick rhythm that beat under her fingertips. "Your heart is racing." She said, gently.

"I'm nervous." Katie replied.

Effy cocked her head to one side and stared at Katie, who felt herself being anchored by the cool blue gaze that pierced her consciousness. She felt her breathing slow down, and a smirk crossed Effy's lips as she slowly felt Katie's heartbeat slowing beneath her fingers. "Better?" She asked, softly.

"Yes." Katie's voice came out husky, her lisp more pronounced than usual.

Effy smiled at her. She could see the desire in Katie's eyes, her pupils growing wider, blacker by the second. She lifted her hand and gently stroked her fingertips down Katie's cheek, and along her jawline. She was surprised when her fingertips ghosted over Katie's lips and she felt them move under her touch, ever so gently kissing them. She thought she imagined it, but then she felt it again. Soft and subtle, yet she could feel the tremble in them as well. She saw that Katie's eyes were closed, and unable to resist the serene expression she saw, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Katie's, kissing her softly.

If Katie didn't know any better, she would think she was about to lose her dinner, because the nervous feeling in her stomach was almost making her squirm. But the second Effy kissed her, she felt the feeling begin to dissipate, no longer feeling like nausea, but of butterflies that sent not altogether un-pleasurable sensations all through her, settling back again low in her stomach.

Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around Effy and pulled her closer, needing to feel more of her body against her own. Katie still felt safe, Effy wasn't pushing it and Katie was grateful for it. She could sense that Effy was prepared to let Katie go at her own pace, something that no one else Katie had been with allowed her to do. This was the first time that Katie didn't have to play catch-up with someone, and it was new to her, but something that she thought she could easily get used to.

Katie knew she couldn't trust her voice not to waver. She knew she was close to throwing caution to the wind and letting Effy dive into her, or vice versa. But she was still scared, even though she felt more at ease with Effy. The taller girl kissed the top of her head and wrapped her own arms around Katie.

"Come to bed, Katie." Effy whispered.

Katie looked up at her, nerves plastered all over her face. Effy knew the look was a question, wanting to know if Effy meant what Katie thought she meant.

"Your pace, not mine." Effy replied, expressionless. But it was her voice that told Katie what a look couldn't. Reassurance that Katie was in the lead. Katie reached around to Effy's hand, and linked her fingers with her own. She felt a jolt of electricity, realising how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Katie swallowed, and led Effy to her bed, laying down on her back. Effy laid down beside her.

Katie turned onto her side and let her eyes run over Effy's naked form once more. "You... You don't mind this... Being naked while I'm not?" Katie asked, quietly.

"No. We're always naked. It's only for the sake of decency that we cover up." Effy replied. "Why should it bother me?"

"Right."

"It doesn't bother you, either." Effy replied. "Except when it's you who is naked."

Katie blinked. Her brow furrowed, and suddenly she had a need to not only show Effy that she was wrong, but to show herself that she could do this, she could bare herself to this woman who both terrified and excited her. She didn't take her eyes off Effy as she sat up, and her fingers reached for the neck of her shirt. She caught Effy's eyebrow raising as she slipped the shirt over her head, and with her arms inside the fabric, obstructing Effy's view of her naked tits. Katie took a deep breath, the nervousness spiking its way through her. A streak of boldness ran through her, and she pulled the shirt off her arms entirely, and tossed it aside, unable to break her eye contact with Effy.

Katie felt her breath become shallow again, and she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She willed her heart to calm itself, lest she have an attack, and sat there, topless, allowing Effy to drink her in.

"You're exposed." Effy said, her voice low. Katie nodded. "May I?" She asked. It took a second for Katie to realise that Effy was asking her permission to touch her. She swallowed, her throat impossibly dry, and bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. She braced herself, because while she knew Effy wouldn't go any further than she wanted, she wasn't entirely sure where the other girl would touch her.

Effy's hand reached up to Katie's face, and her palm rested against her cheek. Slowly, she slid her palm down Katie's neck, her touch a mixture of firmness and tentativeness, skimming over her collarbone, and across her shoulder, then back to the centre of her throat. Katie shivered as the cool fingertips ran lightly down in between her breasts, and her eyes flickered shut as she felt Effy shift beside her.

"Lie down." She whispered. Katie did as Effy requested, shifting her body down the bed and laying flat on her back. The nervousness began to peak again. Effy quickly sat astride Katie, settling above her hips. Effy locked eyes with the elder twin and Katie's nerves mostly vanished again, as Effy leaned over her. She bent down and slowly began to kiss up Katie's naked stomach, causing the shorter girl to squirm underneath her as her eyes once again automatically closed, and she let herself feel. "Watch." Effy said, as she paused at the top of Katie's stomach.

Katie opened her eyes and looked down, watching and feeling as Effy slowly kissed up her midriff and paused between her breasts.

"You're gorgeous." Effy said, without any sign in her voice that she wasn't being completely truthful. "Truth." She stated, before resuming her kisses. Katie felt herself relaxing more as Effy let her lips move over her breasts, her long fingers skimming up her stomach until they closed around the firm globes, the warmth of her hands making Katie sigh. Effy kissed up to her neck, before crashing her lips against Katie's, kissing her deeply. Her hands kept moving as they kissed, brushing over her breasts, and palming over her nipples that were becoming rock hard with each passing moment. Effy placed her thumbs and forefingers around Katie's nipples and gave them a gentle squeeze, and Katie groaned, breaking the lip lock between them.

"Christ." The elder twin breathed, her chest rising and falling very quickly. "Eff..."

Effy framed Katie's face with her hands and kissed her lips softly. She could sense that she was still afraid, no matter how much her body reacted to her touch. "You don't have to be afraid, Katie." She said, quietly. "I want you to be comfortable with this."

"I know." Katie breathed. Her breathing became calmer, as Effy slowly stroked her cheek, attempting to quell the nervous energy that was inside her. "I just...it's..." She huffed in frustration, mental, emotional and sexual. "I want you, I do... I just... I'm not sure I'm ready and when you do that you make me want you more and... I've never felt this way, it's so different to what I'm used to and I didn't think it would be this scary. I mean I think it's a good fear, but I can't seem to let go of it. At least... Not yet." The words came out so rapidly that Katie wasn't sure they made any sense as soon as they left her lips. "Does that...even...make sense?"

A smirk returned to Effy's lips. She nodded, and leaned in to kiss Katie again, before gently pulling away. "I don't deny that I want you, Katie." She said. "I'll be completely frank with you." She continued, slowly stroking the backs of her fingers down Katie's cheek. "I think you are beautiful. You intrigue me, Katie. You are so much more than your harsh exterior. That I can easily see through. I like what I see. Not just for your body, which is very aesthetically pleasing..."

Katie's brow furrowed.

"...It means I think you're fucking fit." Effy said, looking down at Katie's naked torso. "There is compassion and bravery inside you, Katie. You care. You care so much it's astonishing." She leaned in and kissed Katie's forehead, and then placed a delicate kiss against her lips. "The only thing about you is that you try too hard to fit in with things that aren't you." She said, calmly.

Katie frowned. "Well that's hardly seductive. What are your other lines to try and get me into bed?" She said, sarcastically.

Effy raised an eyebrow. "I'm already in your bed, Katie. We have only just scratched the surface of what we could be doing." She stated.

Katie sighed. "I know." She had images that were flashing through her mind, and the more they appeared to her, the more interested she became. So interested, in fact, that the dampness in her boxers had managed to become rather uncomfortable.

Effy smirked as she watched the subtle change in Katie's eyes. "You're in that place, aren't you? That place where fantasy is between your ears and no one you speak to knows what you think of."

Katie nodded as her eyes shut. "Yes." She whispered.

"I think you want me to take you there." Effy whispered, close to Katie's ear. "So that it becomes... real." She leaned into Katie's neck and kissed the soft space where her neck meets her shoulder, causing the grip Katie had on her thighs to become just that tiny bit tighter. The twin gasped, feeling sensation rush through her that felt amplified because of the thought she was entertaining in her mind. She groaned as Effy began to slowly suck on the sensitive spot, her hips moving upwards slightly of their own accord, grinding against Effy. Her hand quickly reached up and grabbed onto Effy's neck as sparks shot through her stomach, settling as a steadily growing ache in her centre.

"Fuck!" Katie muttered. "I do... Oh, god I do... I just..." Her voice came in short gasps, her resistance almost slipping away from her.

She was relieved, as well as sad, when Effy pulled away from her neck and met her brown eyes with calm, trusting blue ones. "I know, Katie. I'm going to wait for you to want it all. But don't think... that doesn't mean... I'm not going to try and persuade you." Her last words came with an amused, seductive smirk that made Katie whimper.

"Fuck you." Katie said. But Effy knew it was playful.

"One of these days, Katie." Effy smirked. "I'm going to shag you into little pieces. And you are going to love every second and beg for more." She slid herself off Katie's quivering frame and pulled the duvet over the both of them.

Katie turned to her. "Who taught you to be... Well, you?"

"My brother."

"Oh." Katie replied. "Is he sing-" She could barely stop the automatic question.

"Don't bother." Effy said, cutting her off gently. "He's married now, and I don't like to share." She smirked, blue eyes burning.

"I wasn't... Shit. Habit... You know?

"Katie. It's ok. I'm just letting you know, that's all."

"Ok." Katie said.

Effy wrapped her arms around Katie and pulled her in close, and the shorter girl nestled her head into Effy's shoulder. She gently kissed her neck. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

Katie closed her eyes, and a few minutes later realised that this was the safest she had ever felt. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were how curious it was, that someone who could make her feel so aroused and out of control could also make her feel this safe, like nothing in the world could hurt her.

* * *

**A/N#2: *peers out from under the invisibility cloak* It wasn't ****_that_**** bad, was it?**

**I suddenly feel like C3PO when he is trying to reassure Leia that Luke will be ok...**

**"Oh dear." (But, you know, with less shininess.)**

**Reviews welcome as always. Oh, and don't hate me for almost getting Keffy together first... there are interesting things on the horizon over at the bus. ;)**

**Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Mental note to self: stop doubting abilities. And stop bloody apologising. (Thanks, HyperFitched. You're a gem. :))**

**THANK YOU, from the bottom of my twisted little heart to all of you who left me such wonderful reviews on my last chapter. Clearly, I should just stop bloody panicking, yeah?**

**By the way, did anyone pick up the cheap Pink Floyd reference in the last chapter? :P**

**Alors... This chapter takes us to Monday morning. Very early Monday morning... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. I do, however, possess an iPad that likes to insert random words particularly when posting on this site. Hmph. All typs are therefore the property of the ****_iPad_****, and not my creative mind.**

**(Putain de ****_stupide_****. Chose sanglante a un esprit qui lui est propre.)**

**(if the French is shit, blame google translate. I always say I know enough French to get me from a hotel to a metro station, and enough German to get me shot in Nazi Germany (too many WWII movies), or enough to make an old lady faint (too many Rammstein lyrics). I'm half French myself, but not really fluent enough to hold a convention, just enough to look classy and impress simpletons at parties. HA!**

**(GET. ON. WITH. IT...!)**

* * *

Emily was dreaming. Or, at least, she thought she was. It wasn't until she could feel it, Naomi's arms around her, and her lips trailing soft, warm, lazy kisses along her neck, that she realised it was no dream, but it was something heavenly, nevertheless. It was that sleepy, comfortable, unhurried feeling that made you feel like there was all the time in the world. Emily's eyes flickered open as she rolled onto her side facing Naomi, her hand reaching up, fingers threading through Naomi's fringe. The blonde's own blue eyes opening and focusing on Emily's chocolate brown ones.

"Well... Good morning." Emily said huskily, with a lazy smile.

Naomi smiled in reply. "Hey."

Emily gently kissed Naomi and then asked, "What time is it?"

Naomi lifted her head and looked over the top of Emily's head at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Almost half six."

"Hmm... I should probably get going about seven thirty." Emily murmured, snuggling into Naomi's body. "Which is good, because you're nice and warm, and I don't feel like moving a single inch at this point in time."

"That makes two of us." Naomi replied. "How did you sleep?"

Emily sighed. "Best night I've had in a long time, actually."

Naomi smiled. "So, not just me then?"

Emily shook her head. "It's strange... The effect you have on me."

"What do you mean?"

"You make me feel so... Safe. Cared for. It just amazes me."

"I do care for you, Emily." Naomi replied, seriously. "I can't really explain it, and it feels a little crazy because I've not known you long. But I just can't ignore it... I feel a connection with you."

"You...don't just want me for my photography skills, then?" Emily asked, playfully.

Naomi leaned in and kissed her slowly. "I want all of you, Emily Fitch." She whispered, in a low voice. The directness of Naomi's tone sent a shiver through Emily, and the redhead slightly tightened her hold on Naomi's waist.

"You're very...direct." She replied.

"Thank Christ you said direct, I thought 'blunt' sounded a tad harsh." Naomi said.

Emily laughed, the morning state of her voice adding a husky tone to her mirth. It made Naomi smile and she rested her chin on top of Emily's head. "Thank you for waking me up like that. It was...nice."

"I figured waking up sucks enough, I might as well try and make it enjoyable." Naomi replied, softly.

Emily smiled. Naomi's phone buzzed on the bedside table, and the blonde reached over and answered it. "Hi, mum. No... We're awake." She paused and turned to Emily. "Mum has breakfast on, if you're interested." Emily nodded. "Ok, mum. We will be there in about ten minutes. See you." She ended the call and placed the phone back on the bedside table.

"Another time for a deliciously long lie-in, then?" Emily smirked.

"Uh... Yeah." Naomi laughed. "C'mon, gorgeous. Breakfast awaits."

The two got out of bed and got dressed, making their way out of the bus and into Gina's house, Naomi leading Emily into the kitchen.

"Morning, you two!" Gina said, cheerily.

"Morning, Gina." Replied Emily.

"Hey, mum." Naomi said.

"I've got veggie patties and scrambled eggs on toast nearly ready, so have a seat!" Gina explained. Naomi and Emily sat down next to each other on one side of the table, cutlery already laid out in front of them.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Gina asked, fussing over a frying pan.

"I have to work, unfortunately." Emily said.

"Did Cook stay last night?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, he's still in bed snoring." Gina replied.

"Ok. I might need his services later." Naomi nodded.

Gina plated up the food when the toast popped up in the toaster, and set them down in front of Naomi and Emily. "There you go, enjoy."

Naomi reached for a bottle of organic tomato sauce that sat in the middle of the table, and squirted some over her plate. She handed it to Emily, who did the same, and they both began eating.

"Would either of you like some coffee or or tea?" Gina asked.

"Coffee or tea, Ems?" Naomi said, the familiarity just slipping out. She felt herself shiver as she said it, and there was just a short beat of silence before Emily spoke her reply.

"Tea, thanks." Emily said, to Gina.

"Coffee." Naomi added.

Gina set about putting the kettle on as Naomi was suddenly very interested in what was on her plate. Emily smiled a little, thinking that it was cute that the blonde had suddenly become shy at the shortening of her name. She didn't mind it, because it let her know that what Naomi felt was real, and it made her feel more at ease with her own feelings about the blue-eyed artist.

Emily placed her knife on the edge of her plate and gently ran the backs of her fingers down the outside of Naomi's wrist. Naomi felt the anxiousness surrounding her verbal slip melt away, as she looked over to see Emily smiling at her. She casually picked her knife up and started cutting up a piece of egg covered toast. Just before her eyes left Naomi, she caught the small smile that was on her lips.

Gina set down a cup of tea in front of Emily, and a coffee in front of Naomi.

"Right, I am off to get started on the veggie garden. Just put your plates in the sink when you are done." Gina said, wiping her hands on the tea towel and exiting the kitchen.

"How is it?" Naomi asked. "I'm used to eating this sort of fare, but I know you're not, so..."

Emily smiled. "It's actually really good. I'm getting a re-education on vegetarian food, already."

"You'll get more than that, Emily." Naomi grinned.

Emily blushed and gave Naomi a sly smirk. "Oh, really?" She asked, a playful tone to her voice. She knew it came off flirty, and didn't care one bit.

"Oh, yeah." Naomi said. "We can teach each other...quite...a...lot." She added, before taking another mouthful of food. Her eyes flashed brightly at Emily, and the redhead read the gesture as seductive, knowing, without having to ask, about the clear intent of it. Emily just stared into Naomi's deepening blue eyes as her mind temporarily went elsewhere.

Naomi giggled slightly. "I'm sorry... I can't seem to help myself. I should let you eat your breakfast without a half-arsed attempt at seduction."

"Only half-arsed?" Emily smirked.

"Maybe not entirely..."

Emily laughed. "You're kind of making me wish I had the day off."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Only kind of?" She asked.

"Ok, definitely." Emily replied. "But, I really only take days off when I am actually sick." She added, soaking up the last of the sauce on her plate with the last corner of toast.

"It's ok, I understand." Naomi smiled. "You'll still come over after work, though?"

"Just try and stop me." Emily winked. "And you can text me if you want."

"I might just do that." Naomi said, finishing the last of her breakfast and getting up to place both plates in the sink. She checked the time, seeing that it was now five after seven. She led Emily back outside and back into the bus, and Emily went upstairs to get her satchel. Naomi sat down on the sofa and leaned her head backwards, closing her eyes.

Emily came down so quietly she didn't even hear her footsteps. She only felt her presence when she sat down next to Naomi, at which point she opened her eyes and looked directly at the redhead, who was sitting to her left.

"I'd stay if I could." Emily said, apology evident in her tone.

"I know." Naomi said.

Emily leaned into Naomi and the blonde lay her arm across her shoulders. "Do you want me to bring the laptop, tonight?" She asked.

Naomi shook her head. "If you just bring the photos on a flash drive... I can borrow Effy's laptop and look through them."

"Ok." Emily replied. "I can do that."

Naomi kissed Emily's temple gently. The redhead ran her hand over Naomi's arm and then rested her hand on top of hers, and shifted her hand and slipped her fingers in between Naomi's.

"Why does this feel so right, Emily?" Naomi asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emily sighed. "I really don't know. It feels so strange to me, and I'm not used to it."

"You'll tell me... If it gets too much for you?" Naomi asked.

"If it does, yeah. So long as you do, too." Emily replied.

Naomi nodded. "Alright."

All too soon, the time came for Emily to leave. They kissed each other goodbye, and Emily began her walk home. She had no time for extended walks through the park, and checked her phone for the time, finding a text message and a couple of missed calls from Katie. She texted Katie back that she was running late and would call later. When she got in to her flat, she showered and got ready in record time, leaving the house a mere twenty minutes later, leaving her just enough time to get to the council offices and get a coffee before starting work.

The day began busily, and by the time she got to her lunch break, she was desperate for some conversation that wasn't work related. She sat down with her sandwich and dialled Naomi's number.

"Well, hello." Came the response, and it automatically made Emily smile.

"Hey. How's your day going?" The redhead asked.

"Quite good, actually. I am on the lookout for something, and I think I might be getting somewhere." Naomi replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Emily could hear the excited tone in Naomi's voice.

"I don't get any clues, do I?"

"Nope." Naomi giggled.

Emily shook her head. "So, I'm just having lunch and thought I'd call and say hi."

"I'm really glad you called. I've been missing you a bit." Naomi admitted.

Emily smiled. "Same. I really enjoyed yesterday. And I'm really looking forward to seeing you later."

"I'm looking forward to it as well. I promise I won't keep you all night, this time." The blonde joked.

"Hey, you know I stayed because I wanted to." Emily said, playfully.

"I know." Naomi grinned.

"So, I should be done here at work by three-thirty. So I can be there by four or thereabouts." Emily explained.

"That's great. Effy will probably be here, unless she has somewhere else to be, of course."

"Shit, you have just reminded me I have to ring Katie. Um... Talk to you later?"

"Sure, hun. Speak soon." Naomi replied.

"Bye."

Emily ended the call and searched her phone for Katie's number, pressing dial.

"About sodding time you called, bitch!" Katie said, as she answered.

"Sorry, Kay. Real busy day, y'know?" Emily replied. "How's things?"

"Never mind asking me how things are! I hear you spent the night at the bus." Katie said. "Spill, little sister!"

"Oh, nothing happened. We were talking about the photos I took, she asked me to work on a project with her, we went to look up at the stars and then we went to bed. To sleep." Emily explained, rolling her eyes, slightly.

"That's it?" Emily thought Katie almost sounded disappointed.

"Erm... She might have snogged me awake this morning..." Emily offered.

"Might have meaning she did."

"Well, yeah."

Emily heard Katie giggle. "Lucky bitch."

"Wait, didn't you go home with Effy last night?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah, but that's a whole other story, and I'd much prefer knowing that you and blondie got a step closer to getting your shag on."

"Katie! Must you be so crude about it?" Emily sighed.

"What?" Katie asked. "Unless... Ohhhh... You really like her don't you. Like, serious, like. Yeah?"

It was Emily's hesitation that clued Katie in, without a doubt. "Yeah." Emily replied, too late for it to even entertain being retracted.

"Ha! Effy was right, then." Katie said.

"Wait, Effy?"

"Uh... I'm not sure I can explain it right... Better ask Naomi about that, but she knows stuff, Ems." Katie replied. At the familiar shortening of her name Emily paused, thinking of how Naomi had done the same at breakfast. "Emsy?" Katie asked, getting no response.

"Katie... You know how most people just call me Emily, except for family and really close friends?" Emily asked her sister.

"Yeah..."

"Well, this morning at breakfast, Naomi called me Ems. Like it just slipped out, you know?" The younger twin explained.

"Oh." Katie responded. "And?"

"Nothing. It didn't feel weird, or uncomfortable. If anything, it felt like the most normal thing in the world." Emily replied.

"Now you're just making me jealous." Katie said, her lisp more present.

"What, of me and Naomi?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because you two are sure you want each other and sooner or later you are just going to give in to it, and it's...not terrifying for you." Katie replied.

Emily laughed. "Katie. It is terrifying for me, too. You know how I was after Charly. This is a big thing for me, learning to trust someone."

"I know, Ems. It just..."

"It doesn't feel the same, does it?"

"No." Katie replied. "You have experience, I don't. It's new, it's weird, it's like I need to stretch into it, or something."

"Trust you to use a fashion analogy, Katie." Emily smirked, and she heard Katie's dry laugh on the other end of the line. "I have to go, Katie. I have to get back to work." She said, checking the time.

"Can you call me after work?" Katie asked.

"Uh... I'll try, but I'm going to Naomi's and I said I'd be there around four. If I don't get time I'll text and let you know."

"Ok." The older twin replied.

"But I'll try and call on my way there." Emily replied.

"Alright, talk soon then, bye, Ems."

"Later, Kay."

Emily ended the call and placed her phone back into her pocket, disposing of her rubbish in the nearest bin of the park she had stopped to have lunch in, and began to make her way back to the council offices.

Meanwhile, Naomi was sitting at the table at the back of the bus, on the phone, as Effy sat draped over the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Uh huh... Yeah... Look, Freddie, can you find them for me, or not?" Naomi asked, clearly annoyed. "Uh-hmm. Ok. Alright, let me know. Bye." Naomi ended the call and placed the phone on the table. "Tosser."

"What's up, Naoms?" Effy asked, from behind her newspaper on the couch.

"That boy smokes entirely too much spliff." Naomi sighed.

"Who, Freddie?" Effy smirked.

"Yeah. Apart from your weekly trip, how often do we ask him to do shit for us?"

"Rarely."

"Exactly. I ask him to hunt down some chemicals for me, and it's like the end of the world." Naomi explained. "Idiot could have just said no."

"Yeah, but he fancies me. You know that. He's just being a twat because it's you asking and not me." Effy replied, folding the paper and placing it in her lap.

"Well, fuck me, Eff. If I'd have known that, I would have just got you to ask him."

Effy shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Whatever."

"What sort of chemicals?"

"Hmm?" Naomi asked, distracted.

"What. Sort. Of. Chemicals." Effy said, more clearly, and a little condescendingly.

"Developing chemicals." Naomi replied. "For...photography."

Effy raised an eyebrow. "Ah." She said, monotone ever present. "Emily. That is what has you all snippy at poor Freddie."

Naomi grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and held it up, silently asking if Effy wanted one. Effy nodded, and so Naomi grabbed another and walked over to the couch and handed one to the brunette. She sat down and opened the can, hearing the usual fizzing sound that carbonated drinks have. She took a long sip and then held the can between her hands. "Emily never gets to use old methods for her photography. And all I use IS old methods. I want her to be able to express herself properly... And not just because of fancy software, or a computer. I want her to find what's inside her talent that she hasn't seen yet."

"So... Her talent turns you on."

"GOD, yes." Naomi sighed. "It's fucking beautiful."

"You've never had anyone else photograph you while working, though."

Naomi shook her head. "That doesn't matter, Eff. I've looked at enough photography to know what I like. Emily captured me so well, it was almost scary."

Effy looked at Naomi with her ever present smirk.

"What?" Naomi said.

"She's good for you. Like you are good for her." Effy stated, succinctly.

"Hmm." Naomi mused. "I won't ask if it's what you think..." She said, drinking from her Coke, "because that would just be a pointless question. Wouldn't it?"

Effy raised an eyebrow. "There's your answer."

Naomi sighed and sat back against the cushions. "Do you think it's too much?" She asked.

"No. The two of you fit. You are both artists. You bounce off each other."

"D'you think it could be beautiful?"

"You're the artist, Naoms. Your know more about beauty than I do. Although..."

"Effy Stonem, I swear, one more word about the octopi..." Naomi warned.

Effy shrugged. "All I'm saying is, it leads me to think you need a shag. A good one, at that."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If I just wanted to shag Emily, I'd have done it by now." Naomi cringed as she said it. It even felt wrong to say it like that.

"But you don't, Naoms. You don't just want to shag her. You are in it for more than that." Effy explained. "You wouldn't be chummy with Freds trying to get photography chemicals for just any girl."

Naomi huffed and stood up, finishing the rest of her Coke and crushing the can before placing it in a bucket with a few other empty cans and bottles.

"Let's forget that I've not been with anyone in a while and I'm a positive amateur at relationships, yeah?"

"Ok..."

"I thought I was falling for her, Eff. When I woke up with her this morning, I just... knew it. What the fuck am I going to do?" Naomi said, exasperated. "I know she likes me, but... What if she's not ready for it. What if I'm not?"

"Naoms." Effy said, slowly.

Naomi sighed. "What?"

"Stop bloody worrying. Take it one step at a time."

Naomi groaned. "I'd stop bloody worrying if my heart didn't feel like it was aching when I'm not with her." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"You feel lost."

"Yes."

"Then... Maybe you need to guide each other." The brunette said, calmly.

Naomi looked at the raised eyebrow of her best friend, and knew that she had finished what she had to say. Watched as she smirked, annoyingly, and moved her legs off the couch, placing her black Doc Martens firmly on the floor and standing up. "I'm going to go and see if Cook has crawled out of bed, yet."

"Right. And if he has?"

"Then..." Effy said, her careful steps making it seem as if she floated towards the door, "I'll ask him if he knows anyone who has any photography chemicals. Just in case Freddie can't pull his head out of his bong long enough."

"Ha." Naomi half-laughed. "Thanks, Eff."

"Don't mention it." She said, as she stepped off the bus.

Naomi shook her head and climbed up the compact staircase to the top level, and then went straight to the door that separated her place of rest from her sanctuary, and opened it. She stepped inside and shut it behind her, taking a deep breath, feeling, like she always did whenever she stepped inside this place, that the world was slipping away. The last conscious thing she did, was to set her phone on silent, and place it on the workbench on the opposite side of the room.

She changed into a old, paint splattered shirt, and walked over to the easel in the corner. Flicking her fingertips over the tops of many different sized canvases, she selected one and placed it securely on the easel. She went through her many paint drawers, that were separated by colour. Her fingertips hovered over the reds and yellows, picking out a few shades of each.

By the time she had sat down in front of the canvas, her mind had almost switched off. Naomi had entered a space in her head where everything except what she was about to create had no meaning or consequence. She selected a bright shade of yellow, squeezed some out onto a palette, and, taking a palette knife, began to spread paint over the clean white canvas.

After a while she switched to the reds, painting in between and around the yellows she had already added to the canvas. Her mind was just a swirl of colour, the image that was imprinted on her mind was manifesting itself through her fingers into the painting she saw in front of her own eyes. When she finally stopped, she set down the palette and knife, and shut her eyes briefly, before shaking her head quickly and opening her eyes, focusing on her creation. Her eyes went wide, and she stood up, knocking over her chair in shock.

"Jesus." She whispered, before changing her shirt, grabbing her phone and taking a photo of what she had just painted, and then left the room, making sure to have some windows open to air it out. She went down the compact staircase and then left the bus , locking the door behind her.

She entered Gina's house, and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, mum. Is Eff still around?" Naomi asked her mother.

"Hello, love. I think she is still upstairs." Gina replied, cheerily.

"Ok, thanks." Naomi said, walking out and heading up the stairs. She opened the door that wasn't labelled with graffiti, and found Effy lying on her bed, texting on her phone. "Eff."

"Naoms." Effy replied. "I've sent Cook out on a mission, he should be reporting back soon."

Naomi simply sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. "I've... Just been painting." She said, vaguely.

"Oh? Which tentacle today?" Effy smirked.

"Not the bus." Naomi replied, after a short pause.

Effy raised herself off the mattress and sat with one leg either side of Naomi's shoulders. "Evidence?" She asked, placing the back of her hand against her shoulder, palm open and waiting. Naomi just brought up the phone and handed it over. Effy stared at the picture, her deep blue eyes moving in minute increments over the painting, which had her artistic best friend somewhat catatonic.

"You have a dirty mind, Naoms." Effy smirked.

"Not helping!" Naomi replied.

"Although... And bear in mind I don't know as much about art as you..."

"Yeah?"

"It seems...equal. Like there is the same amount of give and take between the two." Effy said.

"Are you being bloody cryptic, again? Because I could really do without it." Naomi whined.

Effy sighed, calmly. "No, Naoms, I am not being cryptic. Did you even paint this?" She said, the question having just a touch of sarcasm to it.

"Yes. It's up in the bus drying now." Naomi replied. "I...don't remember painting it."

Effy handed back the phone and rested her hands on Naomi's shoulders. "How do you mean?"

Naomi shrugged. "That place I go when I create. Usually I have some connection back to reality, but this time, I think I slipped out entirely, because I don't remember painting that."

"What were you thinking of when you painted?"

Naomi thought for a very long time. "I can't remember."

"Must have had something to do with her."

"Her? Who, Emily?"

"No, the Empress Cleopatra, who do you think?" Effy snarked.

"If you're just going to take the piss..." Naomi said, beginning to get up, but Effy held her shoulders down.

"You've never been that deep before...when you paint?" Effy asked, seriously.

Naomi shook her head. "No." She said, quietly. "And I've always been able to remember what I was thinking while painting. I can't remember a fucking thing, Eff. It's like it never happened."

"Interesting." Effy replied. "Well, all I can say is, you have a much better headspace than mine..." she added. Naomi reached up and held her best friend's hand, squeezing it gently.

"You are going to talk to her about it." Effy said, in her mysterious monotone.

"How do you... Oh. Stupid question." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Ok. Why am I going to talk to her about it?" She asked. A better question.

"Because I sent it to her as a picture message." Effy smirked.

"You WHAT?!" Naomi yelled, getting to her feet. "Tell me you fucking didn't?!" Naomi took in Effy's serene expression, and knew instantly that Effy had indeed done as she had said. "Bollocks! What the hell did you do that for?"

Effy shrugged. "You two need each other. And you need to just get on with it. Think of it as a subtle nudge."

"Subtle nudge. Did you SEE what I painted?" Naomi snapped.

"Yes, and Sigmund would have a fucking field day, Naoms." The brunette smirked.

Naomi glared at Effy, before walking out, hearing her laughter as she stalked her way down the stairs. She went outside and got back onto the bus, shutting the door behind her, and stomping up the compact staircase. She lay on her bed, buried her face in one of her pillows, and screamed as loud as she could.

She almost missed her phone ringing, but felt the vibration in the pocket of her jeans, and so she pulled it out, and without seeing the all display, answered the call. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey." Came Emily's husky voice. Cunting fuckbeans, Naomi thinks, as a cold chill runs through her.

"Hi." Naomi replies, automatically.

"You painted that?" Emily asked.

Naomi swallowed. "Yes, but..."

"But?" Naomi could almost hear humour in Emily voice, but she was too terrified of how this conversation was going to progress.

"Effy sent it. I was talking to her about it, and she must have sent it to you while she had my phone. I'm sorry." Naomi rambled, apologetically.

"Naomi... I'm not mad. It's beautiful. Needs a better picture of it, though, because I'm sure your phone doesn't do it any justice. I'm just getting home now... Would you like me to bring my camera around?"

Naomi was stunned. "Uh...yeah. That would be good. I mean, it's still drying and will be for a while, but yeah. You can photograph it." She managed to say.

"Good. I also have those images for you on my flash drive, so I'll bring those, too."

"Great. How... How long do you think you will be?" Naomi asked.

"Probably about another twenty or so. I'll see you soon." Emily replied.

"Ok. See you then."

Naomi ended the call and rolled over onto her back. Emily wasn't mad, when she expected her to be.

There was definitely something unique about Emily Fitch. She understood Naomi, even if the blonde herself didn't.

"Christ." The blonde said, to no one in particular. "What do I do now?"

* * *

**A/N#2: oOer... and that's all I'm saying.**

**No, I'll say a few more. Effy, you ****_sneaky_**** bitch! **

**So, uh, to celebrate the fact that my last chapter didn't go over like the proverbial lead balloon, I got twitter. This will be out the third or possibly fourth time I've bothered with twitter, for some reason it loses interest for me rather quick. However, if anyone wishes to follow my odd ramblings and whatnot, I can be found as garden_naoms.**

**Oh, and not that this is a shameless plug or anything (because I ****_so_**** wouldn't do shit like that), one of the first tweets I posted was a pic that the description of the back window of the lower section of the bus is based on. **

**If anyone wants to know, yes I painted it.**

**Until next time! :)**

**~GN~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Cheers for all reviews/favourites and such. :)**

**There's a totally hilarious fan video on YouTube where Emily interacts with Jess Brittain and bitchslaps her instead of Effy. It's listed as "Emily slaps the writers of skins fire" if anyone feels like checking it out.**

**ANYWAY. Enough about talentless hacks... And on with the story, yes?**

**This chapter contains scenes of an adult nature, so please don't read it anywhere your supposed to, unless you like being turned on without being able to do anything about it, in which case, be my guest! :P Likewise if you are under the age of consent where you are, if you read it, keep it to yourself and blah blah blah blah blah _shut up Nomes and quit stalling and just get on with it!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, yada yada yada. I've tried to iron out all the typos and weirdly placed words, but if your see POPSICLE or HABERDASHERY in the throes... just..._try_ not to laugh too loudly, yeah?**

* * *

Emily sat on her bed after getting changed out of her work uniform, into a pair of blue jeans and a black button-down shirt, leaving the collar undone, because she always felt it suited her better that way. She was just waiting for the images she had taken at the festival to load onto her flash drive, and she would be on her way to Naomi's. She looked again at the slightly grainy image that she had received on her phone, which she now knew had actually been sent by Effy. Even though the image wasn't completely clear, Emily could at least make out the composition of it. But to really study it, she needed to see it closer.

The soft bleeping sound of her computer signified that the images were now all uploaded to her flash drive, and so Emily unplugged it, and switched off the laptop, placing her camera in her satchel and setting off for Naomi's bus. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she dialled Katie's number.

"Hey, Ems. Thanks for calling back." Said Katie as she answered the call.

"No problem. I've just left my place now. Sorry about this morning. How are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Ok, I suppose." Katie replied.

"Anything else happen with Miss Mysterious? Or Miss Sneaky as I'm sure Naomi is calling her..."

"Sneaky? What the fuck?"

Emily laughed. "Naomi painted something this afternoon... Something rather... Suggestive, shall we say? Effy pulled a sneaky one and sent me a picture of it from Naomi's phone."

Katie laughed. "Oh, no. How did you find out Effy sent it?"

"I called Naomi to ask her about it. She said it was Effy that had sent it, and apologised."

"Why would she apologise? It's obvious she wants you."

"I'm not sure, but... I intend to find out." Emily smirked. "At least get a better look at it, the photo is a bit grainy."

Katie paused. "Yeah, I don't think I want to know."

Emily laughed. "Probably not. You have Effy to worry about. Seriously, Kay. What are you doing? Do you even know?"

Katie groaned. "I don't know, Emsy. She didn't stay last night... I wouldn't let her."

"Don't make me ask you the blunt questions, Kay." Emily warned. "I don't like having to do it, but I will."

"You wouldn't." Katie said, her tone wary.

"I can start off easy and work my way up, if you like. Your choice." Emily replied, and couldn't keep the smirk off her face when she heard Katie scowl on the other end of the line. "Alright then... You fancy her, correct?"

Katie sighed. "Mmm." She mumbled.

"Katie." Emily warned again. "Less mumbling, more coherent sentences, yeah?"

"Fine." Katie huffed. "Yes, I fancy her."

"Good, that's one out of the way." Emily laughed. "You enjoy her company?"

"Yes." Katie replied.

"That makes two." Emily smirked. "And if I know you like I think I know you, her attention is something you aren't _not_ enjoying."

Emily head Katie sigh. "Bitch."

Emily snickered. "So... The question begs, Katie... Why haven't you yet?"

There was a long pause. "I really don't know, Ems." Katie finally replied.

"I'll give you some advice, Kay." Emily said. "If you are waiting for the right time, you might disappoint yourself. Just go with it, if it seems like it's going to happen. She knows it's your first time, yeah?"

"Yeah." Katie replied.

"Then just trust her. She knows how big a deal it is. Contrary to what people think, lesbians and bi girls aren't all predatory shag monkeys." Emily said. "Some of us do have morals and won't pressure someone if they don't want to get it on. Effy seems like that type."

"Yeah, you're right there."

Emily rounded the corner into Naomi's street, and caught sight of Naomi herself sitting on the steps of her bus, smoking a spliff. Something about her manner had Emily sensing that something was not quite right with the blonde.

"Kay? I'll call you back later, ok?"

"What? I'm having a crisis, here..." Katie said, dejectedly.

"Sorry, Kay. Something's come up. Later." Emily said, before ending the call and putting her phone on silent, before slipping it back into her pocket. She stepped closer to the bus and realised that Naomi must be deep in thought, because she hadn't registered her presence. She took out her camera and removed the lens cap, turning it on, and focusing the lens on Naomi. She took a few black and white shots as Naomi stared off to the right of frame, ending when the blonde placed the spliff back between her lips. Emily quietly placed the lens cap back on and put the camera back in her satchel, before stepping closer.

"It's a good thing I'm not on duty... I could fine you for that." Emily smirked, as she stood in front of Naomi, indicating the burning spliff between her lips. The blonde blinked as she registered Emily's presence, and her brow furrowed as she raised her fingers to her lips and extracted the spliff, a lazy smile crossing her face.

"You wouldn't dare." Naomi smirked, as she ground out the half-smoked spliff on the metal strip that lined the bottom step of the bus. She stood up and stretched, before wrapping her arms around Emily's shoulders. They hugged each other close. "Hello." Naomi said, gently.

"Hey." Emily replied. "Can we go inside? I really want to talk to you."

Naomi pulled back and looked at Emily curiously. "Everything ok?" She asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I just... Have some questions, I guess."

Naomi frowned. "About the painting?"

"Yes." Emily replied.

Naomi nodded. "I thought you might. I'm not sure how many I can answer, but I'll try." She said. "C'mon, then. No time like the present..." She took Emily by the hand and led her up onto the bus.

"Before we talk, though... Can I... can I see it?"

Naomi stared at Emily briefly, before it registered that Emily wanted to see the actual painting, as opposed to a grainy mobile photo.

"Uh... Yeah." She replied, as she closed and secured the front door of the bus.

"I mean, unless..."

"No. It's not that. You've already seen it, so... But I get it, you want to see it in the...uh...flesh?" Naomi said, nervously. Her heart was racing for reasons she knew, but was trying to ignore, even though herself she knew it was ridiculous to even think of trying. She knew exactly how revealing the painting drying in her sanctuary was.

Emily took Naomi's hands in hers. "Hey. Relax, ok?" Her voice was soft, made more comforting by the gentle huskiness it had at that moment. "I'm not mad about it at all. From the photo I can tell it's quite beautiful. I just want to see the original before we talk about it. Alright?"

Naomi nodded slowly, and Emily threaded their fingers together, beginning to lead Naomi up the cramped staircase, and into her creative sanctuary. Naomi felt the hairs on the back of her back standing up, because this was the second time Emily had been in her special place, and at the moment, Naomi's mind was all over the place, and not just because of the very decent spliff she had just been smoking, but because she had been wracking her brain trying to figure out exactly what the painting that Emily was now standing in front of meant.

The image was of two human forms, distinctively feminine, one in shades of red, the other in shades of yellow, tangled and intertwined in what Emily could only describe as a very intimate manner. They curved around each other, forming one complete entity. What struck Emily about the image was that it became more complex the more she looked at it. At first glance, it appeared that the two figures were in the midst of something very passionate. But the more she studied the painting, the more she could see that it was just a snapshot of something else. As if Naomi already had it in her head, and the glistening paint strokes were a mere extension of her thoughts.

It didn't appear to the redhead as being pornographic, she had more intelligence than to be shocked by something like that, she thought, thinking of the octopus painting. But any doubt that Emily had about how Naomi felt about her were very quickly disappearing, now that she was faced with a clear look at the artwork, clearer than the grainy image that had been sneakily sent to her phone. Emily knew that old adage, a picture speaks a thousand words. This painting didn't just speak a thousand words. No, from what Emily could see, it spoke literal encyclopaedias worth, because she knew this was how Naomi found her way of expressing herself. She might be holding back with Emily, but with the redhead now standing in front of her bared soul, she knew that the two of them were possibly deeper than either of them imagined.

Emily stared at it, seemingly deep in thought about it, as Naomi stood behind her nervously. The redhead felt the nervousness in her stomach, along with a feeling of being uplifted, a sensation inside her that had been building steadily since she had run into her at the club.

"Am I able to... Touch it?" Emily asked, tentatively.

Naomi shook her head, and then realised she was standing behind Emily, so of course the redhead could not see her. "N-no." She said, before clearing her throat. "It's oil paint. It will take a number of days before it will be dry enough to touch."

"I see." Emily nodded. She lifted the flap of her satchel and reached inside for her camera. "May I?" She asked, as she turned around to face Naomi.

The blonde nodded, and stood back as Emily lined herself up in front of the painting. Naomi opened some of the windows to let in some more natural light. "That's it." Emily said, holding up her hand. Naomi stood by the door, as Emily focused her lens on Naomi's creation, and took a few different shots, focusing on different areas of the painting, as well as using different colour settings.

Emily finally switched the camera off and replaced the lens cap, before once more placing it back into her satchel. She pulled out the flash drive and handed it to Naomi. "All the pictures from yesterday are on there. I picked out some that I thought were appealing... I haven't had a chance to look up those pictures you mentioned, though." Emily felt a tiny jolt of electricity zap her as Naomi's fingertips met her own as she took the drive from Emily's fingers. Her eyes widened slightly, when Naomi dropped the flash drive, bending down to pick it up, realising that her hands were shaking.

"That's ok... Whenever you get the chance." Naomi said, nervously. "D'you... Want to go back downstairs? I have some beers the fridge."

"I think that's a good idea, because you, honey, are shaking like a leaf. And I could use a drink." Emily smirked. "C'mon. Sun won't shine forever." She said, leading Naomi back downstairs. Not that Naomi needed to be led anywhere, but at the moment, she only had control of a basic set of wits, and following was the most automatic response. It was like Emily Fitch induced hypnosis.

Naomi found herself sitting at the table staring at her hands. Emily sat across from her, and waited a few minutes, before rolling her eyes and went to the fridge, opening the little door and retrieving two beers. She looked around, but couldn't see a bottle opener.

"Erm... Opener?" She asked Naomi. Wen she didn't get a response, she tried a little louder. "Naomi! Bottle opener?" The blonde looked startled, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a set of keys with a bottle opener on it. Emily took it in her hand and opened one bottle, placing it in front of Naomi, and then deliberately placing the blonde's hand around the cold glass. She then opened her own beer and placed the keys on the table between them as she once again sat down in front of Naomi. "Fuck's sake, Naoms. Stop being so bloody catatonic and drink your beer before it gets warm." Emily said, her tone playful, as she sipped from her own beer.

Naomi did seem to pay heed to that, and took a long drink from the bottle in her hand. But it was Emily's use of her shortened name that had Naomi feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Only people who are close to me call me that."

"Yeah, well... Only those close to me call me Ems. That makes us even, yeah?" Emily said, with her eyebrow raised. "Now... Are you ok for me to ask you about the painting? Because I don't want it to be uncomfortable for you."

"It's already uncomfortable, Emily." Naomi sighed. "I don't remember painting it."

"Ok, maybe you shouldn't be drinking then, if the spliff you're smo-"

"It's not that, Emily." Naomi interrupted. "I painted that completely sober. I was just... Somewhere else entirely. Yesterday...at the festival... That shot you took of me right before I started painting... The close up?"

"Yeah..."

"That was me right when I had cleared my mind... To prepare myself for the show. The shows I do... I have an idea of what I'm going to do before I start. I just need to be in a state where everything else disappears. And you captured that moment when I was in it." Naomi explained.

"Ok..." Emily said, her tone curious.

"It's going somewhere, I promise." Naomi said.

"Oh, good." Emily replied.

"It's rare lately that I've done anything purely creative... I mean without a plan. That painting... It's the first thing I've painted since I started on the octopus painting. The first original unplanned thing I've done since I met you."

"So, I'm having an effect on you, then." Emily said.

"You must be, because I don't remember what I was thinking when I painted it. I normally remember everything about what I paint. What I felt, the things I heard, the motion of my brush strokes as I painted it. I don't remember a single stroke of that painting, Emily." Naomi's voice trembled. "That has never happened to me before." She added, before drinking from her beer.

Emily reached across the table and gripped Naomi's fingers between her own. "Hey. If this is too much, we can stop." She said.

Naomi shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just don't understand it."

"What don't you understand?"

Naomi looked at Emily, her blue eyes shining at her curiously. "Which part of my mind it came from."

Emily tried hard not to laugh. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Well... Let's just say whatever part of your mind painted that, is a part I would very much like to meet..." She replied.

Naomi stared at Emily, her jaw dropping slightly.

Emily grinned, and tipped Naomi's chin upwards so her mouth closed. "It's getting late, you wouldn't want to catch any mosquitoes." She winked.

"Emily." Naomi said. "Why are we still sitting here?" She absentmindedly rubbed her thumb along the back of Emily's hand.

"Oh, I'm not done with my questions, yet." Emily smirked. "My next one is more of a state-the-bloody-obvious than a question."

"Ok." Naomi shrugged. "What is it?"

"You want to sleep with me. And not the whole braid-your-hair, toast marshmallows and tell silly ghost stories version. You and me, tangled, sweaty and very breathless."

"Has Effy been talking to you?" Naomi asked, eyebrow raised.

Emily shook her head. "I didn't need your best friend, all-seeing or otherwise to tell me that. It's been written all over your face since I came over on Saturday."

"Oh." Naomi replied.

"It's painted all over that canvas, upstairs. And if that is what your subconscious is telling us now, I don't know how you managed to control yourself being in bed with me last night."

"Respect." Naomi shrugged. "I _like_ you, Emily. I like you a lot. I didn't want to push anything."

"Right." Emily replied. "Did it ever occur to you that I might feel the same? That I might want you too?"

"It has. But, I know you've been hurt. So have I. I just... I don't want to fuck anything up."

"You didn't hurt me, Naomi. Someone who is no longer a part of my life did, and it hurt for a very long time." Emily took both of Naomi's hands in her own. "But it's in the past, yeah? The present is sitting in front of me, looking more worried than she should be, right now."

"I just... Didn't want to rush into anything, you know?" Naomi mumbles. Emily rolled her eyes and leaned forward, standing up slightly and pressed her lips to Naomi's, kissing her slowly.

"For someone with so much artistic knowledge and talent... You can be a little daft." Emily laughed.

Naomi blushed. "Gina says that."

Emily finished her beer and stood up, placing the empty bottle in the recycling box. She turned back to face Naomi, and leaned against the wall. "So... Are you going to come upstairs willingly, or do I have to drag you?" She asked, boldly. "Because I'm warning you, my dad owns a gym, and I may be little, but I have great upper body strength. I'm stronger than I look."

A shiver ran through Naomi's body, and she finished her own beer, standing up and tossing it in the direction of the recycling box. It bounced off the corner of it, and landed just outside. Naomi simply shrugged, and stood in front of Emily, searching her face for any sign of apprehension. She found none, it seemed, and it was confirmed when Emily slipped her fingers through her own, and began to lead her back upstairs, for the second time that afternoon.

It was with nervous anticipation that Naomi followed Emily up to her bedroom. She knew deep down inside that she wanted it, but she had to admit this wasn't how she imagined it happening.

"Em...wait..." Naomi stammered, as Emily reached the end of Naomi's unmade bed. The redhead stopped and turned to face Naomi, who hesitated before speaking. "Are you... Are you sure? I mean... I just..." she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. " I want it to be special, y'know..." She added, her voice sounding small in the quiet room.

Emily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Naomi's shoulders, pulling her down for a slow kiss, that Naomi had no doubt as to its intent. Pure seduction, backed up by something more powerful than lust. "Naoms?" Her voice came out lower than Naomi had ever heard it before, and her eyes, she could swear, were a shade darker.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied, slowly.

"I've wanted it since you said you wanted all of me this morning." Emily's words touched everything sensitive inside Naomi, and the blonde shivered, her arms pulling Emily close to her. "I wasn't kidding when I said I would have stayed if I could have. I really didn't want to leave."

"I know." Naomi whispered. She threaded her fingers through Emily's hair, and kissed her softly, first her lips, and then trailing soft light kisses down her jaw to her throat. Emily's fingers gripped at both Naomi's neck and her waist, a soft moan slipping from her mouth, as the blonde gently sucked at her pulse point. Naomi felt the vibration in her throat, rather than hearing the sound of the moan itself, her own physical instinct having more meaning to her senses at this point.

Naomi turned so that Emily's back was towards her bed, and gently pushed her onto her back. The redhead grinned up at her, kicking off her sneakers, and Naomi crawled on top of her, cat-like. She trailed light kisses up Emily's shirt and paused again to gently suck at the now red spot on her neck. Her hands moved downwards, feeling over every inch of her torso, and her lips captured Emily's own in a searing passionate kiss.

Naomi's hands skimmed back up to Emily's collar and she slowly began to undo her buttons, one by one. She trailed her lips downwards in between the separating sides of Emily's shirt, placing soft kisses against her skin as she followed the path her fingers took. Naomi came to a stop at Emily's waistband and left a single kiss just above her belly button. She sat up and slowly pushed her palms up the redhead's naked stomach, following her thumbs with one long, continuous lick of her tongue.

Emily grabbed the shoulders of Naomi's shirt and pulled at it, and the blonde could feel the fabric moving, tickling her waistline. She briefly separated her palms from Emily's skin and allowed the redhead to pull the shirt up her waist and lifting her arms, off her entirely. Her hands moved back to Emily's shoulders and Emily sat up as she slid the shirt down off her shoulders, and felt the redhead's hands on her own, fingers curling around her neck as their lips came together in another passionate kiss. Naomi felt her apprehension slip further and further away with each movement of Emily's warm lips against hers.

Emily laid back down, pulling Naomi with her, the kiss between them deepening as the blonde slipped her tongue between Emily's lips, the redhead's own tongue darting around the invading muscle. Her hands cradled Naomi's head just behind her ears as the blonde appeared intent on kissing Emily senseless. It was working, Emily's senses were all over the place, and Naomi was the only thing that was keeping her anchored.

Their lips separated, and Emily's eyes focused on Naomi's blue irises that had taken on a darker hue. Her hands curled under Emily's back and unfastened her bra, and somehow Naomi managed to seamlessly peel it from her body, revealing her naked breasts. Emily sat up and wrapped her arms around Naomi, kissing her slowly and sliding her fingers along the strap of Naomi's bra, quickly unfastening it and slipping it from the blonde's shoulders. Her palm moved instinctively to Naomi's breast as she chased the blonde's lips with her own, gently squeezing the soft flesh in her hand.

Her mind was in overdrive and her senses the same, having not felt a woman so close, in so long. She dragged her lips away from Naomi's, and slowly kissed down her neck, alternating with soft licks, tasting her warm flesh. Naomi slid her hands onto Emily's shoulders and pushed her backwards, pinning her down, one of her thighs planted firmly in between Emily's, a sly smirk on her lips. "So Ems..." Naomi says, breathlessly, "I feel...like I should...get to know...each and every inch of you..." She continued, in between kisses that traipsed their way back down Emily's chest and down her stomach, then back up again. She slowly, and deliberately ran her hand down from Emily's shoulder, over her breast, pausing to delicately roll the hard nipple in between her thumb and middle fingers. "...Intimately." she whispered into Emily's ear, as she slid her hand past the waistband of the redhead's jeans and directly into her underwear, feeling the wetness that met her fingertips.

"Oh, Jesus!" Emily gasped, before biting her bottom lip and moaning as Naomi's fingertips brushed against her swollen clit.

She felt the blonde smile against her skin. "You liked that."

"Fuck yes." Emily said, her eyes going wide as Naomi deliberately brushed her fingers over her clit once more. She thrust her hips upwards towards Naomi's hand, but Naomi grinned a wicked grin and slid her hand from the warmth of Emily's knickers. She slid her fingers, that were slick with Emily's wetness between her lips, gently sucking them clean. Emily watched as Naomi's eyes took on a lustful intensity she had never seen before, and her wicked grin turned into an even more wicked smirk.

Naomi trailed her fingertips back down to Emily's waistband, and one by one undid the buttons of her fly. Emily lifted her hips gently, allowing Naomi to slide the denim down her hips and off her legs completely. Naomi had slid off the end of the bed and was kneeling, as her fingertips slowly trailed over Emily's legs, her eyes taking in every inch of her. For the first time Naomi saw something that she knew she could never paint properly. Something she could do no justice with a paintbrush, because it was already perfect.

Naomi's hands drifted down towards her belt, and she unbuckled it, briefly fumbling with the top button on her jeans before unzipping them and sliding out of them, as she climbed back onto the bed. Emily pulled her into a deep kiss as Naomi slid her hands up her thighs and began tugging at the waistband of her knickers. Emily broke the kiss and moved backwards, sliding up the bed, just as Naomi's fingertips got a grip on her underwear, the fabric sliding down to her knees. Emily watched Naomi's curious expression, finding it both adorable and a turn on.

As Naomi slipped the knickers from Emily's feet, her hands went to her ankles, as well as her lips, and she began to slowly kiss up each leg, gently licking and nipping softly, and the action had Emily groaning softly. She looked down, and saw that Naomi wasn't just kissing her, she was getting to know, intimately, every single inch of her, now trailing her fingers as well as her eyes and lips over her skin. Emily thought it was the most erotic thing she had ever been a part of, and she felt herself getting wetter the further Naomi explored.

Naomi found herself being drawn further upwards, and as she got past Emily's knees, she only needed to gently nudge them, the redhead unable to resist spreading them for the blonde, as Naomi slowly kissed upwards. Emily leant up on her elbows as Naomi inched closer to where she knew she wanted her, the blonde's blue eyes wide and intense, and Emily held the intensity of her gaze. They had no words, they really needed none. All that was said was between their eyes, and that connection only broke when Emily felt Naomi place her palm over her throbbing centre.

"Naomi...god..." Emily gasped, before throwing her head back and groaning at the warmth of the blonde's touch. She knew it had been months since anyone had touched her, but didn't know that when it happened, it would feel that good. Her eyes flickered closed and she shivered as she felt Naomi slide her fingers down a little, and felt her lower lips being spread open gently, a warm breath directly above her...

"Ah! Oh, fuck..." Emily groaned, as Naomi flicked her tongue across her clit. The blonde was immediately drawn in, intoxicated by the heady scent and taste of Emily's flesh. It was something incomparable, that Naomi had no baseline for. She slid her tongue through the redhead's wet folds, and then flicked the tip rapidly against her clit, and Emily dug her nails into Naomi's shoulder and moaned, thrusting her hips upwards to feel more of her tongue.

Naomi teased Emily, slowly flicking around her clit with her tongue, before sliding upwards, her tongue not breaking contact with her soft skin, licking up past her navel, between her breasts, and slowly up her throat, before crashing her lips against Emily's, allowing her to taste herself on Naomi's lips. She groaned into the blonde's kiss, and could not keep her hands from roving all over her skin. She stopped when she got to the waistband of Naomi's boxers.

"How come I am...ah...the only naked one?" Emily asked, as Naomi lazily kissed down her neck.

"I dunno... But I kind of like you this way..." Naomi muttered, her voice low.

"Cheeky..." Emily groaned.

"Sexy." The blonde whispered against Emily's ear. "Ah! Christ!" She gasped, as Emily slid her hand into her boxers and ran her fingers against Naomi's folds, finding them just as wet as her own had been. She felt through the wetness and slipped against her clit, and the blonde's body stiffened above her and a loud groan came from within her. She ground herself against Emily's fingers, getting completely lost in it.

Her instinct led her fingers back between Emily's thighs, and her fingers slipped through the wetness, brushing over her clit on their way down, and Emily's lungs made a noise that was part groan, part gasp as Naomi slid two fingers deep inside her soaking wetness. Naomi briefly smiled a smug smile against Emily's neck as she felt the warm tightness around her fingers. The smile was quickly replaced with an expression of shock, as Emily's own fingers pushed their way inside her soaking warmth.

Emily stared into Naomi's eyes, seeing the honesty behind them. There wasn't a much more honest moment between them than this one. Naomi's fingers shifted inside Emily, and the redhead's eyes fluttered. Slowly the blonde thrust her fingers inside Emily's warmth, her forehead leaning against hers, as Emily moved her own fingers, matching Naomi's own rhythm inside her.

Passionate kisses were intermixed with moans and gasps as the two discovered the final missing pieces of each other. Emily clinging onto Naomi, the blonde doing the same, as they made love until the emotion and energy became so overwhelming that they came together in a duet of ardent groans, before collapsing into each others arms.

It was Emily who spoke first, the bliss of her post-sex stupor making her voice sound dreamy. "Tangled." She mumbled, as she lay wrapped in Naomi's arms.

Naomi giggled. "Sweaty."

"Ha... Breathless." Emily chuckled. "Oh, now I really don't want to move."

"Then don't. Not like you have to rush off anywhere." Naomi said, kissing Emily's naked shoulder.

"True." Emily replied. She looked upward, noticing the endow, and then down at the feint blue and purple light that surrounded the two of them, playing softly over their entangled limbs. She turned back to Naomi and smiled, before kissing her slowly.

"What was that for?" Naomi asked.

"Mmm. You said you wanted it to be special..."

"I meant it." Naomi said.

Emily kissed her again, gently. "I've never made love on a bus before. Definitely not one with such spectacular decor." She whispered. "That's pretty special to me." Her eyes met Naomi's, and the blonde leaned in and kissed her back slowly. "And so are you."

Naomi leaned in again and kissed her tenderly, but so full of emotion. She couldn't think of the right words to say, she wanted to tell Emily the same, but didn't want it to sound trite. The kiss said more, meant more, and Emily could feel it deep inside her. Once they broke apart, Naomi leaned her head against Emily's and pulled her close, holding her. She shifted onto her back and pulled the duvet over the both of them, and Emily placed her head down on Naomi's shoulder, sliding her arm across her stomach.

"I haven't felt this good, in a very long time." Emily said, quietly.

"Me either." Naomi replied. "Does it scare you?" She asked, after a pause.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't, hun." Emily sighed, as she tangled the ends of Naomi's blonde hair around her fingertips. "What about you?"

"So long as we talk about our fears together, yeah?" Naomi said.

"Yeah." Emily replied. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Sharing yourself with someone always brings with it a little fear. We've just shared more than most." Naomi explained, her blue eyes looking into Emily's. "And I couldn't seem to stop myself from sharing some very personal things with you. But those things, I wanted you to see. I want you to see me for who I am, Emily."

Emily kissed Naomi gently. "I do, babe."

"You're welcome to stay again... If it gets late." Naomi said quietly.

"Mmkay." Emily murmured.

The two lay together, talking softly, sharing soft kisses and touches, until eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:#2 Uh... Does anyone ****_else_**** feel like a cigarette, after that?**

**(I don't even fucking smoke!)**

**Review, if you wish. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Good morning/evening/afternoon to you all, wherever you are reading this from! Cheers and beers for those of you who reviewed the last chapter, and the general consensus appeared to be "cigarettes required", so the next time I give a warning, it will contain virtual smokes for you all lol**

**Bit of innuendo this chapter... No real point in giving a warning as such... It's more fluff than anything.**

**LIKE CLOUDS!**

**;)**

**RIGHT THEN...ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters, they just like to mill around my head and shag each other silly. (OOPS... Now they know what you are thinking! D'oh!) Appypollyloggies for any typos/mistakes, I've proofread it, but I blink like the rest of us, so if I missed something... *shrug***

* * *

A few hours later, Naomi sat on the stool in front of her easel, stark naked, her duvet covered arms wrapped around Emily's shoulders as she stood in front of her, the redhead's skin melting deliciously against hers as the large duvet kept the two warm.

"So, you don't remember painting it at all?" Emily asked, as they stared at the red and yellow painting together.

"I remember coming in here. Putting my phone on the bench. Then it's all literally a blank, until I stopped." Naomi explained.

"Interesting." Emily replied. "And it's never happened before?"

"No. I always remember." Naomi said. "This is the first negative effect you've had on me." She added.

Emily frowned. "It sounds bad when you put it like that."

"I know. I'm sorry." Naomi replied. "I don't know what else to call it. I haven't had much time to think about it."

"Oh." Emily said.

"It's ok... I spend a lot of time reflecting on what I create. Sometimes it takes me a while to understand it. Apart from the figurative work I create, so much of it is open to interpretation." The blonde explained, gently stroking her fingers across Emily's stomach.

"And this?" Emily asked, indicating to the painting in front of them. "Don't get me wrong, babe... I love it, and it obviously has a lot of meaning behind it..." She said, kissing Naomi's hand gently.

"Even if I close my eyes and clear my mind..." Naomi said, closing her eyes and opening them again, "...doesn't really leave much to the imagination, does it?"

"Not...much, no." Emily smirked. "I have a question, though."

"Yeah?"

"If Effy hadn't pulled a sneaky... Would you have shown me this?" Emily asked.

Naomi sighed. "Eventually. I think...yes." She answered, softly kissing Emily's shoulder.

"Do you think you will ever know what it means?"

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, it's never happened to me before."

"I think it's as I said earlier.

"And, do you know why she sent it to me?"

Naomi laughed. "She wasn't meddling, if that's what you're thinking."

"It wasn't, but it's good to know."

"Effy just... She was there, yeah? Through all the shit with Alicia... She can obviously see you are good for me, and just wants me to have something good in my life." Naomi explained.

"How does she know I'm good for you?"

"She watches people. She must have seen your energy the first time she saw you... Otherwise I doubt she would have encouraged me at the club Friday night."

"I have energy?"

"We all do, Emily. Most just ignore it. Effy chooses to see it. It's a product of growing up with both Gina and Anthea as mothers. They're both as loopy as each other." Naomi laughed.

"Gina isn't loopy." Emily said, leaning her head back against Naomi's shoulder. "I'd much rather have grown up with her than my mum."

"I know." Naomi replied, hugging Emily closer to her. "Do you talk to her at all?"

Emily shook her head. "No. She made it clear when I was seventeen she wanted nothing to do with me."

"She's missing out." Naomi said gently, kissing Emily's shoulder softly.

"Yeah." Emily replied. Her eyes were glued to the painting, noticing the signature in the corner. "What does the C stand for?"

Naomi laughed nervously. "If I tell you, you have to not give me any shit."

Emily turned to look at Naomi. "Why would I?"

Naomi raised her eyebrow. "It's Campbell."

"Scottish, then?"

Naomi looked at Emily curiously. "Yeah..." A wry smirk crossed her lips and she placed a single kiss against Emily's temple.

"What was that for?" Emily asked.

Naomi hugged Emily close. "You're the first person to not joke about it."

Emily turned around in Naomi's arms and kissed her slowly. "I guess you've heard them all by now."

Naomi blushed. "Once or twice." She said, before leaning in for another kiss. "Mmm. I want to take you back to bed." She said, as she stood up, taking Emily's hand in hers. She led the redhead out of her sanctuary and shut the door behind them.

She felt Emily's fingers separate from hers, and being only two steps from her bed, she turned and sat, seeing Emily walk towards her, completely naked. Emily stood right in front of her, and Naomi had a hard time keeping from slipping into teenage mode and staring directly at Emily's breasts.

"Is it warm in there?" Emily asked, with her eyebrow raised towards the duvet that Naomi was snuggled in.

"Yes. Very." The blonde grinned in response.

"Room for one more?" Emily asked, playfully. Naomi mimed looking around, curiously, before opening her arms and nodding, a cheeky smile on her face. Emily sat astride Naomi's lap and crashed her lips against hers, kissing her slowly as Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily, leaning backwards and pulling her with her, never breaking their lip lock.

Naomi was lost to the touch of Emily's lips against her own, and almost mistook the sound of knocking on the bus door for something entirely different.

"Wait... Did you hear that knocking?" Naomi said, her lips parting from Emily's. The redhead's brow furrowed, as she listened out, and sure enough, there came a loud rapping at the door downstairs. "Shit. I'd better go see who it is." Naomi said, reluctantly sliding herself out from under Emily and slipping into a pair of boxers and a vest top. She climbed down the stairs. "Hang on, just a sec." She said, as she walked the length of the bus to the front, and unsecured the door, sliding it open.

"Effy." Naomi said, face to face with her best friend. The blonde's arms folded across her chest. "What's up?"

Effy smirked at Naomi and raised an eyebrow, taking in her appearance. "No wonder I couldn't get you by phone."

Naomi rolled her eyes, as Effy bent down to pick up a box full of random looking bottles, and handed them over to Naomi, who looked puzzled.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me she shagged your brains out entirely. The chemicals?"

"She didn't..." Naomi said, before pausing. "Uh... Thanks."

"Thank Cookie later. He's also said you can use his van. Right now, you have an Emily to get back to. And, Naoms?"

"Yeah?" The blonde said.

"Close some windows, yeah? The neighbours might get jealous... Or worse, complain to the council." Effy smirked, before turning on her heel and walking into the house.

Naomi scowled, and reached up to swing the doors shut, and secured them, carrying the box of supplies to the table. Once she placed the box down, she gave the chemicals a visual once-over, making a note of the labels.

"What's all that, then?" Emily asked, as she descended the last few stairs. Naomi turned to find her standing in her underwear and black shirt, which was half buttoned up. Her cherry red hair fell over her shoulders, and Naomi thought she had never seen anything more inviting.

"You're wearing clothes." The blonde pouted.

"I heard someone other than you. I didn't want anyone else getting an eyeful of this." Emily replied, indicating her petite body. She came closer to Naomi, who took her in her arms and kissed her softly.

"It was Effy. She dropped something off." Naomi replied.

"Oh." Emily said, as she cuddled into Naomi's chest. "Do I get to know what, or are you sworn to secrecy?"

Naomi leaned back and Emily looked up into her eyes. "It's for you, actually." The blonde said, kissing her forehead gently.

"For me?" Emily asked.

Naomi turned around and showed her the box. "I asked around... Freddie and Cook... Freddie isn't that reliable, but Cook... Well, he helps out in my show, so I know I can trust him." She explained. "He tracked down some developing chemicals, and Eff said he's cool with letting you use the back of his van as a darkroom... It should be big enough, and the windows are already blacked out. You said you never get to use traditional methods..."

"Naomi..." Emily started to interrupt.

"...and I just want you to be able to express yourself...organically, I guess." Naomi finished. Before she could say another word, Emily pulled her down by the collar of her top and kissed her deeply, her warm tongue slipping past Naomi's lips. The blonde's arms slipped around her waist and held her close as they kissed, and Naomi was taken aback by Emily's response. Emily, on the other hand, felt like she was falling further into Naomi, and for that moment, if she had to stop kissing her, she didn't want to be out of the arms of the artist who had by now completely stolen her heart.

Naomi pulled back and Emily rested her head against her chest. "I don't know how to thank you." The redhead whispered.

"Just promise me you'll make something beautiful." Naomi answered, honestly.

Emily looked up at Naomi, who smiled back at her, blue eyes bright. "Alright." She said. "I promise."

Naomi leaned down and kissed Emily gently. "Now, before we were interrupted, I believe we were..."

"Hmm, so we were." Emily replied.

Naomi led Emily back upstairs, not stopping until she sat on her bed, Emily standing between her knees. Then she remembered what Effy had said, and stood up, walking towards the windows and closing most of them.

"You right there, babe?" Emily laughed.

"Uh yeah...gets...drafty in here sometimes. I don't want you to be cold." Naomi explained, weakly.

"Because you were a bit...loud earlier, Naoms. You might need to tone it down a bit." Emily snickered.

Naomi's face turned a shade of crimson. "I suspect from Effy's comment, we both might have been responsible for that..." She smirked, boldly stepping towards Emily and sliding her arms around her waist.

"Oh ho, really?" Emily laughed. "Pretty sure that wasn't me begging for it harder...faster...deeper..." Emily added, punctuating the last three words with deliciously slow, sensuous kisses.

Naomi sat back down in her previous position, and rested her hands on Emily's waist. "What can I say, you're good with your fingers."

"Definitely cheeky." Emily grinned.

Naomi began to unbutton Emily's shirt, beginning from the tails at the bottom. "This shirt suits you." She said, softly, as her fingers trailed upwards, gently bushing against the warm skin of her stomach. "A lot of girls try it, and never get it right... But you have it... It's perfect on you."

"You like it on me, then?" Emily said, coyly.

"No... I love it on you." Naomi stated, her hands coming up to Emily's shoulders. "Though right now, I'd like it better off you..." She said, as she slid her hands down over Emily's shoulders, carrying her shirt with her, leaving her completely topless. Emily closed her eyes as she sighed, the shiver running from her head, right to her toes, then back upwards, settling low in her stomach.

"Jesus." The redhead whispered, almost involuntarily, as the last of the fabric left her wrists, falling to the floor. She trained her eyes on Naomi's bright blue ones, before grabbing at her shoulders and beginning to side her shirt off her as well. Before Naomi could straighten up, Emily was sitting in her lap, kissing her passionately.

Naomi reached for the duvet and slid out from Emily, over to one side of the bed, stretching out, and spreading the duvet out around her. Emily snuck under the other side of the duvet and wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist, and the blonde turned onto her side to face Emily, her hand reaching up to tuck her fringe behind her ear. "Hey, you."

"Hey." Emily smiled back.

Naomi shuffled closer and leaned her head against Emily's, closing her eyes, and inhaling deeply. "You are beautiful." She said, as she slowly exhaled.

"From you, I believe it." Emily replied.

"Only from me? Has no one said that to you, and meant it?" Naomi asked, seeming shocked.

"I'm not sure they've meant it. Charly said it now and again, but I never... Felt it from her. I suspect other people were just trying to get into my knickers." Emily explained.

Naomi frowned. "She's a fool, then. And so were they."

Emily looked at her curiously, not quite understanding.

"Sorry. It bothers me when girls treat other girls as objects... It becomes less about the person and more about the shag." Naomi said. "We're just so much better than that."

"You're right." Emily says, linking her fingers with Naomi's. "I think you're the first woman I've been with who has seen me as a person first, and not an object."

Naomi laughed. "I know what you mean, but when you think about it... It's a bit of a stretch objectifying a woman at early o'clock when you're hungover, tired, and she's standing on the doorstep waving a council warning at you." She explained.

Emily laughed with her. "Maybe so." She kissed Naomi softly. "So... You've never thought of me as an object?"

"God, no!" Naomi said. "I don't know if I could, now."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I be honest? I mean... Possibly brutally so." Naomi asked, biting her bottom lip, nervously.

Emily took in her expression, and thought briefly, before nodding.

"Ok. Being an artist, I see things in terms of shape, colour. When I first saw you, as unfocused as I was, the first thing I noticed, was the hair. Was that your intention?"

Emily smiled. "I get asked that a lot. But no. The intention was to stand out from Katie when we were younger. I just loved it so much, I've never changed it."

Naomi nodded. "Ok. Second thing I noticed was your shirt. I wasn't kidding when I said you looked good in your black one. You do... The style suits you."

"I'll remember that in future."

Naomi smiled. "When I shut the front door on you and went back to bed, I could not get the image of you out of my head. I didn't think I would see you again, and you seemed to be, on first meeting, the sort of person who I wouldn't mix with, you know... Just someone from a different world."

"Ok..." Emily said.

"That's why I looked a bit stunned when I saw you again that day. I didn't expect it. Plus, you caught me in the act of painting the octopi."

"I never thought I'd see that painted on a bus in Bristol." Emily giggled.

"You and most of Bristol." Naomi laughed. "It was the fact that you seemed to know what it was that told me you weren't like how I thought you were. Only educated people aren't totally shocked by it. You were different."

"But you were a bit rude to me, Naoms."

"I know. If I could take it back, I would. I was just being defensive." Naomi explained.

"Defensive? Of what?" Emily asked.

Naomi took Emily's hand and placed it over her heart. "This." She whispered. "I know that, now. A part of me wanted to let you in, but a bigger part of me didn't. It only gave in and set itself free when I saw you in the club Friday night."

"Once I let you in, I realised I couldn't think of you as anything other than beautiful, smart and sensual, among other things... something that defies being objectified."

"You've always wanted me, then?" Emily asked.

"Yes. But not just for your body. I meant it when I said I wanted all of you. That includes your mind as well." Naomi said, kissing Emily's forehead.

"You have all of me, now. I think you've had me from the minute you asked if I trusted you when you ordered our pancakes."

"I take my pancakes seriously, Ems. I'm just glad you liked what I ordered." Naomi grinned.

Emily laughed, and then leaned in to kiss Naomi's soft, warm lips. "That's one thing I love about you... You take your art so seriously, which you should, you're so good at it, but otherwise you are such an easy-going, free spirited person. Your world is completely different to mine, and that's what drew me to you." Emily explained. "Plus, you cared, so unexpectedly. You saw I was having a shitty night and you helped me. You saw me home without expecting anything... And you were patient until I was ready. You have showed me many beautiful things. And I want you to show me many more."

Naomi's eyes had shut while Emily was speaking, and they now opened again, looking directly into Emily's. "We can show each other." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." Emily replied.

The two snuggled into each other and lay their heads together on the same pillow.

"This is lovely." Emily whispered. "Just spending time, sharing space with you."

Naomi smiled lazily. "It is, isn't it?" She replied. "How ever did you manage to leave this morning?"

"It was hard, I can tell you."

"Be even harder in the morning..." Naomi said, quietly.

"Hmm." Emily said, before yawning cutely. "Let's worry about that in the morning, yeah?"

"Good idea." Naomi replied, kissing the top of Emily's head gently. The redhead nestled into her shoulder, and they both slept peacefully.

Emily woke first the next morning, looking upwards and seeing the sunlight coming through the back window. As she had thought, it turned the morning light into bright bands of blue and purple, swirling over the tangled duvet that covered them both. "God, that's beautiful." Emily whispered.

"Mmm..." Naomi mumbled beside her, stirring in her sleep. Emily reached over and gently stroked her fingers through the blonde's fringe, letting her eyes trace over her features. How did she get this lucky? She leaned over and gently kissed Naomi on the top of her head, and then lay her head back down on the pillow beside her. Naomi turned towards Emily and slid her arm around her waist, snuggling close. Her eyelids flickered open halfway, before she closed them again, and smiled. "Hey." She whispered.

"Morning." Emily said, leaning her head on Naomi's shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Naomi replied. "What time is it? Do you have go to soon?"

"Shhh..." Emily soothed, kissing her shoulder gently. "It's ok. I don't have to go anywhere. I have today off."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled. "I was going to tell you, it just slipped my mind."

Naomi gave Emily a lazy smile. "It's ok. It's a nice surprise to wake up to." She murmured, as Emily leaned in and their lips met in a sensuous kiss. "Mmm. Did you have anything to do today?" She asks, as Emily trails soft kisses down her jaw.

"Hmm...apart from you?" Emily replied, her voice low and seductive in her ear. Or was that just her morning voice, Naomi wondered. There was a slightly authoritative tone to it. Either way, the question sent a warm shock wave through the blonde, and she felt herself blushing.

"I was being serious." Naomi said, as she slid her hand down Emily's back. The redhead arched closer and captured the blonde's lips in her own, kissing her slowly.

"So was I." Emily whispered, her warm brown irises being eclipsed by her pupils. She looked over at the clock on Naomi's bedside table, which only read eight o'clock. She rolled on top of Naomi and stretched herself out, before bringing her knees up level with the blonde's hips and straddling her. She leaned down to kiss her, her lips merging with hers, Naomi's hands reaching up into her long red locks.

Emily broke the kiss first and looked into Naomi's eyes, which had become a darker shade of blue. She gently stroked her fingers through her blonde fringe. She then leaned down and kissed Naomi again, softer and slower this time, not in any hurry, just enjoying the sensation of her lips against Naomi's.

Naomi had her hands on Emily's shoulders, gently drifting them down over her collarbones and was running her thumbs down the valley between Emily's breasts, when the redhead gently licked along her jaw to her ear. Naomi shifted her hands so that they surrounded each of Emily's breasts, and squeezed them firmly, her thumbs moving to rub across her nipples.

"Ah... Second floor, lingerie, cosmetics, haberdashery..."

Naomi laughed. "What?"

Emily gave Naomi what the blonde thought was the cutest, most mischievous smirk she had ever seen, and that's including the many years she has known Effy. "Going down." She grinned, and started kissing down Naomi's body, pausing to lick at her nipples before kissing and licking further south.

Gina's neighbour, old Mrs Higgins, was walking her dog home from their morning walk. As she walked past the vulgar monstrosity that was the bus belonging to Gina's daughter, she thought she head something. As if the bus itself had groaned. But then, Mrs Higgins was just a bit on the deaf side.

Though, as she walked through her front door and unclipped Mr Tiggles from his lead, she definitely heard a cry of something. When she poked her head back outside to sticky beak, the only thing she heard, piercing the morning air...

"Oh, FUCK...EMILY!"

* * *

**A/N#2: I really hope they didn't give poor old Mrs Higgins a heart attack. She really is a sweet old thing, and then who would feed Mr Tiggles?**

**lmao**

**Stay tuned... Up next... conversations a la Keffy.**

**Reviews always welcome :)**

**~GN~ xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews and favourites. **

**Ok... Conversations a la Keffy, as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. While it was good to see our favourites on screen again (even for ridiculously short stints...gggrrr), I can't help but wish they hadn't bothered, somehow. Apart from technical-wise, it sort of falls short everywhere. Plot-wise, substance-wise, use-of-talent-wise, etc. It's a mixed, melancholy thought, but... There it is.**

**All typos blah blah blah... Heard it before, haven't you? :P**

**(GET ON WITH IT!)**

**(yeah, yeah...)**

* * *

The first boy Katie ever slept with, was a tall boy who was popular in the class above her. In a typically teenage scenario, it happened one night at a very loud house party. She was fourteen and half wasted, and he fifteen and totally monged, and true to real life, it wasn't the most mind-blowing of shags, and was over rather quickly. Katie rolled her eyes, and lied sarcastically, when he asked if it was good for her, too. At least the darkness covered up her expression, and the boy wasn't too bright, so thankfully, the sarcasm was lost on him, and he slipped away to find another drink. About fifteen minutes later, Katie almost tripped over him, as he was passed out in the middle of the lounge room as several drunk teens danced around him.

It got better for Katie, obviously, and while she had never been with a guy long enough to ever call it a serious relationship, she was at least secure in the knowledge that she knew who she was, and hadn't had the same emotional crisis as her sister, and much less of the heartache that came with it. Katie had stood up to Jenna, and raged against her for kicking her sister out of the house, leaving Katie without her twin. She felt like she lost some of herself, at that point, and after a short, rough period, she and her younger twin formed a much stronger bond.

That had only come after Katie had done a bit of thinking on her own, as well as talking things through with Emily, who told her that even though they were twins and Emily would always love her sister, she was her own person as well. She had accepted who she was, and was for the first time comfortable with herself. The only thing that upset her, was their mother's reaction, and also Katie's, at first. Emily told Katie that it had hurt for her to play off her twin's self discovery as either a phase or a delusion. That Katie was the one person in the world who she felt understood her, growing up, and now, she suddenly didn't. Emily had felt like she had no one to turn to after that, and it wasn't until Katie found her a spare room with one of her friends that she properly forgave her.

It was the least self-centred thing that Katie had ever done for Emily.

They would often joke together about how they rarely asked for help from each other, but knew that when it counted, they were there for the other needed help. Ranging from anything to fashion advice for a date (usually Emily asking Katie, because Katie WAS the fashion advice.), to relationship advice (either way).

But it was the sort of advice that Katie had been asking in the past few days that had her sitting once again on the balcony of her flat, nursing a slowly cooling cup of coffee.

"Fuck's sake." She muttered, staring out over the rooftops. She really wished it wasn't so early, she would much prefer to be nursing a shot of vodka or a tumbler of neat whiskey, rather than cheap Tesco's coffee. But no matter how much she needed a drink right now, she had always resolved never to drink before midday, and it was still only eight-thirty. There was still a half-bottle of Smirnoff in the freezer, and empty glasses sitting in the dish rack, but even though she had already called in sick for the day, it was still three and a half hours too early to be drinking hard liquor.

She heard her phone ring from inside, and sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen counter to answer it. "Effy", read the display. Katie sighed and put the phone down, with no intent to answer it.

"Not today, Effy. Please." She said, softly. She was startled at her own tone. Tired. Sad. Emotional. And still so scared.

The phone then buzzed with a text message.

"Are you awake? -Eff-"

Katie exhaled, placing the phone down and going back out to sit on the balcony, with her now almost-cold coffee. It felt as cold as the knot in her stomach did. Like a mass that had slowly been growing until it was now this thing that was a strange maelstrom of consuming desire and fear all rolled into one very uncomfortable package. The fear was the cold part, that made her feel near-nauseous, and even crap instant coffee couldn't settle that. But the desire, it burned, as desire always does. The only difference, was that this time, it was a girl that had lit her fuse, making her burn, and not a boy.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Katie thought, out loud.

Before she could answer herself, there was a soft knock at her front door. Soft, but insistent. She sighed, and got up, finishing the remnants of her coffee, and making a mental note to at least invest in a French press. Just before she reached the door, the knock came again, slower and more insistently this time. There was something about it that sent a chill through Katie. Should have just answered the fucking phone, you dozy cow, Katie thought to herself. She sighed again, and opened the door.

Effy stood there in her worn leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt which appeared to have an outline pattern on it that resembled a multiple-lined three dimensional waveform pattern, and her ever-present Doc Martens.

"Coffee?" The slim brunette smirked, holding up two large coffees. "It's espresso, not that Tesco's shit you have."

Katie stood aside, and allowed Effy to come in. She made a beeline for the balcony and sat in the chair that was on the other side of the table to Katie's, placing both coffees on the table.

"White with one." Effy said, nodding to Katie's coffee, indicating she got it just how the elder twin liked it.

"Thanks." Katie said, picking up the cardboard cup and taking a sip of the warm liquid. The closed her eyes as the taste of proper coffee hit her taste buds.

"You look like you could use it. Didn't sleep well last night?" Effy asked.

Katie shrugged. "Not really."

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Effy prodded.

"Called in sick." Katie replied, before sipping from her coffee. "Didn't feel up to it."

"I see." Effy mused.

The two sat in silence for a short while, Katie contemplating the rooftops while Effy watched Katie. There was something about Effy's observant stare that should have bothered Katie, but it didn't. It should have been unnerving to her, but it wasn't, and it had Katie curious. A question sat on the tip of her tongue.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked Effy.

Effy nodded. "You can ask me anything, Katie." She said, calmly.

"The first time you...with a..." Katie tried to get the words out, but they seemed to die on her tongue.

Effy smirked, nodding as she picked up on Katie's train of thinking. "What was it like to sleep with a girl?" Katie nodded. "It's not something I can explain, I'd have to show you." She replied, with a sly grin.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Eff...I'm serious."

"So was I, partially." Effy grinned. Katie shot her another look. "Ok, ok.." Effy said, holding her hands up in surrender. "It's...different. For one thing, unless you involve plastic or rubber, there's no cock."

Katie stared at Effy, and almost had the urge to laugh at her delivery of that sentence. "How nicely put." She replied, deadpan.

"Apart from that, I'm not sure how to explain properly, without..." Effy trailed off, giving Katie the visual once over.

"Right." Katie muttered, before going back to her coffee, trying to ignore the feeling of heat that was rushing through her insides at that moment. The one that always cropped up within about ten minutes of Effy being in her presence. She shut her eyes, and tried in vain to push it down, to put it back in its cage, this overpowering desire she felt for the brunette that was threatening to drive her completely insane if she didn't just do something about it.

"Katie?" Effy asked, gently. "Are you ok?"

The elder twin finished her coffee and placed the cardboard cup on the table. She was briefly silent, before speaking. "I don't know. I don't think so." She replied, quietly.

"I can go, if you want." Effy said. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Katie."

"And yet here you are, in my flat, bringing me coffee." Katie said, cringing as she heard her own biting sarcasm. "Fuck. Sorry."

Effy stood up and moved to walk back inside. Katie caught her by the wrist as she passed her, and the taller girl stopped in her tracks. Neither of them said a word, as Katie's fingers threaded themselves through Effy's, and were gripped comfortably. They stood there for a few moments, before Katie looked up at Effy, whose piercing cool blue eyes were looking right into hers.

"Don't." Katie whispered. "Stay?"

"Are you sure?"

Katie shook her head. "I'm not sure of anything, Eff. But... I don't want you to go." She replied.

Effy went back onto the balcony proper, and sat back down across from Katie, taking a long sip from her coffee, and placing the empty cup on the table between them. "There must be a reason you want me to stay, Katie."she said, calmly.

"I've never met anyone like you." Katie said.

"Ok."

"You're so...Sure of yourself. So confident, and seductive. But you care. You're looking at me with wolfish eyes, like you want to fucking eat me and yet you want me to be comfortable...to be ok." Katie said. "How can you... How can you be both at once?"

"Both?" Effy asked.

"My seducer and my protector."

"Ah." Effy replied, nodding. "So basically, how can I want to fuck you and protect you at the same time?"

"If you want to put it that bluntly." Katie said, dryly.

"Well, you know I want you." Effy stated. Katie nodded in response. "It's not just sex."

"No?" Katie asked.

"No. I thought you knew that." Effy said, softly. Clearly Katie didn't, because she was looking at Effy a little strangely. "Oh, Katie."

Effy stood up and kneeled in front of Katie, placing hands over Katie's. "It never has just been about sleeping with you, Katie. Out of all the people in that club, you were the one who got my attention."

"Me?"

"Yes." Effy replied. "My attention isn't grabbed easily, Katie." She added, gently stroking her thumb across the back of Katie's hand. "I notice all the energy around me. Yours was the one that shone out in the darkness. Not a boy, not your sister... You."

"And that means something?"

Effy nodded. "I won't lie, Katie. When I was in college I was a lot wilder. Naomi and Gina, they kept me grounded when I nearly went mad. Naomi and I helped each other, she's very much like a sister to me." She explained. "I've never found anyone who I actually like, and want to spend time with, and get to know, other than you."

"Why can't we just be friends, then? Katie asked, logically.

Effy lowered her eyes. She sighed, before looking back upwards into Katie's big, brown almost glistening eyes. "Because it's more than just that." She said, in a low whisper.

"Effy...don't." Katie said, shaking her head. "Don't tell me that, please." She shut her eyes and felt the tears slipping out, and then Effy's cool fingers wiping away the wetness.

"I'm here for you, either way, Katie. I'll take friendship, if that's all you can give me. But you are inside me, Katie. I think if you made me, I'd wait forever. But I don't think you will."

"Why not?" Katie whispered.

"Because you know you want me, too. It wakes you up inside, even though you struggle to admit it. You are just afraid to act on it."

Katie pulled one of her hands free and ran it through her hair. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Only you can decide. But, I'll be there when you do."

"Either way?"

"Yes." Effy replied.

Katie linked her fingers with Effy's and squeezed gently. Effy stood up and pulled Katie up with her. "Come on. Let's go inside." The tall brunette said, leading Katie inside and closing the door.

The shorter girl felt herself become even more puzzled. Really, what was it about her, straight-as-fuck Katie Fitch, that made Effy, who bent in all directions so attracted to her? If she mentally took stock she could see it from the outside, not to fly her own flag, but she was fit, and she knew it. But a good percentage of boys (and yes, the odd girl) were put off by her brash attitude and her smart, sarcastic mouth. It was only those who weren't put off by it who stuck around, and the numbers of those, were few and far between.

Effy was soon sitting on Katie's bed, after taking her boots off, so as not to get the covers dirty.

"You remembered." Katie said.

"I couldn't forget." Effy replied. "Come lay down? I'll even keep my clothes on this time." She smirked.

Katie hesitated briefly, then nodded, stepping out of her leopard-print slippers and lying down next to Effy, who took Katie into her arms and held her close.

"You didn't answer your phone earlier." Effy said, gently.

"No." Katie replied.

"Why?"

"I...didn't know what to say to you."

"Hello always works." Effy said, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"You know what I mean." Katie said. "You were already on your way here, though."

"I was at the café when I called, yes. I was waiting for my order. I wanted to get you a Danish, because you said they were your favourite, but they didn't have any left." Effy explained.

Katie smiled. "That's...really sweet."

"You think?"

"Well... Yeah. And... No one has offered to do that for me."

"Ever?"

"No." Katie said. "I guess I've always been the office coffee bitch."

"Shame." Effy replied. "If we worked in the same office, I'd never refer to you as simply "the office coffee bitch". Much too slave-like."

"Oh really? What would you call me, then?"

"Queen Aphrodite, who delivers the nectar of the Gods." Effy replied, matter-of-factly.

Katie burst out laughing. "Yeah... Ok... Miss-Mysterious-who-wants-to-get-into-my-knickers. "

"Oh." Effy said. "It sounds so wrong when you say it like that." She frowned.

Katie's laughter died down. "Hmm. I know." She said, stifling a final giggle. "Sorry."

"If that was the case, I wouldn't be here now. I'd have given up on Friday night. Or, Saturday morning."

"Do you think I'm leading you on? I mean..."

"Because we've snogged each other stupid and I got up close and personal with your own personal set of twins, and you still won't sleep with me?" Effy asked.

"Well...yeah."

"No."

"Why not?" Katie asked, curiously.

Effy slid down onto her back and then rolled onto her side to face Katie. "Because, beautiful Katie... You haven't started it and then pushed me away. I said I would not rush you, and I meant it. If you do want it to happen, it's on your terms."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. I'm not that person who pressures people into doing what they don't want."

"You just show people what they could want and wait for them to figure it out, right?" Katie asked.

Effy shrugged. "It's a bit like chips, really."

"Chips?" Katie replied. "Are you having a laugh?"

"No." Effy replied, in her serious monotone. "How do you like your chips... Gravy, or ketchup?"

"Gravy. No question." Katie shrugged.

"Right. Have you ever tried with ketchup, though?"

"Well, yeah. That's how I knew I preferred gravy."

Effy smirked at Katie. "So... If boys are ketchup and girls are gravy... How do you know you don't like gravy on your chips, if you've never tried it?"

Katie snickered. "You must be the only person I know who relates sexuality to how people like their artery hardening snack foods."

"My point, Katie..." Effy said, seriously, "is that you are swimming in ketchup, and gravy is beckoning for you to dip your chips in it."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's got to be the most erotic way I've ever heard chips discussed." She said, clearing her throat. "And also the weirdest fucking analogy I've ever heard."

"You're welcome." Effy said.

"Your point being how will I know, if I don't try it."

"Yes."

"You could have just said that." Katie said, quietly.

"Yeah. But chips was more fun." Effy shrugged.

Katie slid her arm across Effy's stomach and stared into her cool blue eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"Why do you say that?"

Katie shrugged. Effy searched her expression and then it dawned on her.

"No one has ever been this attentive to you, have they?"

"I guess not." Katie replied.

"Has any boy properly cared about you?" Effy asked. "Sent you flowers when you had a shit day, or called to check on you if you were sick?"

Katie scoffed. "No."

Effy kissed Katie gently, the elder twin allowing the gentle contact. "Then it is they who haven't been deserving of your attention. You deserve all of that, and so much more."

Katie could see from Effy's eyes that she was being completely truthful with her. She sighed deeply as her eyes flicked shut. "Why does it have to be you that makes me question myself?" She whispered softly.

"You've never done so before?"

Katie frowned. "I've never had a hot brunette want me before."

Effy smirked. "Katie Fitch thinks I'm hot? I'll take that compliment."

"I'm not blind, Eff. Just..."

"Not gay?" Effy asked.

Katie turned her head into Effy's shoulder and groaned in frustration. "I don't fucking know, ok? I'm curious. Is that what you want me to say?"

"If you want to admit it."

Katie scowled. "You're fucking infuriating."

"Must be growing on you. You haven't kicked me out yet like you did on Sunday night."

"I didn't! I had to work early." Katie pouted. "I told you that."

"And last night?"

"Effy... I needed a break just for one night, yeah? Some 'me' time." Katie said. "I get it, babes. You want me."

"I like your company." Effy shrugged.

"I like yours, too." Katie admitted. "But, you know what I meant."

"Yes."

Katie leaned in and kissed Effy softly on the cheek. "I do like you, Effy." She said, gently. "Don't think I don't. I just need to sort it out in my head, yeah?"

The two lay silently for a while, Effy gently trailing her fingers gently back and forth along Katie's wrist.

"Thank you for coming, by the way." Effy said. "To the festival. I know it's not your thing."

"I actually had a really good time." Katie said, sincerely. "And you were right about Naomi's art. She is very creative."

"I think her and Emily will create something beautiful together."

Katie laughed. "Sex isn't art, Eff."

"I wasn't talking about sex." Effy smirked. Katie noticed that it was a little too all-knowing. Her mouth dropped open.

"You didn't-"

"No." Effy laughed. "It was just a look Naomi had, that's all."

"Wait, how did you find out?"

"I had to deliver something Naomi asked for." Effy replied. "Naomi answered the door to the bus looking a bit... Disheveled, shall we say? She didn't really need to tell me anything. It was all over her face."

"Hmm. That could explain why Emily virtually hung up on me yesterday. She said something about a painting?"

Effy nodded. "That would be my fault." She smirked.

Katie looked puzzled. "I don't get it. What does it have to do with you?"

"Naomi painted yesterday. She photographed it to show me. I sent it to Emily. Mission accomplished." Effy said, in a matter-of-fact monotone.

"Jesus Christ, Eff! Have you seen what's on that woman's bus? I don't want her to corrupt my sister."

"This wasn't like the octopus painting." Effy said, her hand resting on Katie's wrist. "This was different. Abstract. Yet figurative, in a way. Strange that she doesn't remember painting it."

"How can she not remember? She painted it." Katie said, as if it were the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

"She zones out a bit when she paints. But she always remembers the painting. Tone, feel, thoughts... It's all in her memory. But this, was a complete blank."

"Nothing at all?"

"No." Effy replied. "Not a single brushstroke. That's never happened to her before."

"And you sent it to Emily?" Katie asked.

"Those two needed to just get on with it. They were making my brain hurt with all the sexual tension."

"Needed? So...they did it then." Katie said, quietly.

"Oh yeah. Naoms definitely looked post-shag." Effy smirked.

"Babes, that's my sister you're also talking about." Katie said, slightly put off.

"My apologies. I just handed her the stuff and left. I let her get back to Emily." Effy said. "Also, Gina kind of heard them going at it."

Katie laughed. "Oh god, poor Gina. Emily can be rather loud."

"Apparently not just Emily."

The two erupted into a fit of the giggles and lay there for a few minutes, getting it out of their system.

"I envy them." Effy said, after a short silence.

"Ems and Naomi?"

"Yes." Effy replied. "What they have is so beautiful. Even if they are only just beginning to find out."

"You see it, don't you?" Katie said, her fingers finding Effy's and linking with them.

"Yeah." Effy said, threading her fingers further through Katie's.

"And what else do you see?"

Effy smiled a smile of the knowing. "I can't tell you that, Katie. You need to find that out yourself."

Katie sighed. "Bollocks."

Effy chuckled.

"Not fair."

"Spoilers." Effy grinned.

"This isn't Doctor Who. And you aren't River Song, even if you are all... Mysterious." Katie said, with a flourish of her free hand.

"It's my gift."

Katie thought for a moment. She looked at Effy seriously. "I think you are mine. I just... have to want you bad enough."

Effy's cool, blue stare captured Katie. "And right now?"

Katie brushed Effy's fringe out of her eyes. "You're in my bed, aren't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Katie..."

Katie's expression faded. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be defensive with me." Effy said, quietly.

"I know. It's just habitual."

Effy paused for a moment. "So?"

"I enjoy your company, Eff. Even though the more time you spend with me, the more I seem to question myself." Katie sighed.

"And what has advice has Emily given you?"

"How did you-?" Katie asked, but stopped herself mid-sentence. "Right, that whole all-knowing thing." She continued, rolling onto her back, and letting out a short breath. "She just asked me if I knew what I was doing, and I said I didn't know. She said if I was waiting for the right time, I might be disappointed." She turned towards Effy. "I don't think I'm waiting for a right time, though."

"Then what?"

Katie's eyes flick down to her red nails, and she is suddenly drawn into a chip in her polish. "Fear." She mumbles, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"Fear." She says, louder. "That's what is stopping me."

"Alright." Effy said, calmly. "Fear of what? That you'll enjoy it and realise you like girls?"

Katie shook her head slowly. "No. I think I already know that. I did what you said... I opened my mind. I suppose I had to think about it a fair bit before..making a conclusion." She said, quietly. "Thinking about it just came...after. That's why I didn't want you here Sunday night...or last night. I just needed time to think it all through."

Effy sighed. "I did sort of... Come on a bit strong, I guess." She said. "My apologies."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Eff. It's me. I spent the majority of my teen years being uncomfortable with the idea of it, when Emily came out. Our mother... She's such a bigot... I knew she wouldn't accept it. When Emily told me... I begged her not to tell our parents. I knew dad would love her no matter what, that sort of thing doesn't really matter to him, because it's not something he easily understands. But he loves us, like fierce, you know? He's our dad."

"And your mother?"

Katie looked back down to her fingers before looking back up into Effy's eyes. "Like I said... Not so accepting. She kicked Ems out of the house. Told her she wasn't welcome. She managed to stay with her then-girlfriend a couple of nights, but it was only temporary." The brunette explained, laying her head back down on her pillow. "She texted me and asked if I knew anyone she could stay with... I asked around... And had a friend who was share housing and they had a spare room. Ems already had a part time job, so she could just afford it. I helped her move in and then sat down with her... Apologised for being such a cunt about it all, and told her I'd given mum what for."

"And you came out stronger, the two of you?"

"Yes." Katie said, softly. "We'd always been there for each other. She needed to know I had her back, and I always did have."

"And why fear?"

"We're twins, Eff. People just assume we are completely identical in all ways."

"I didn't." Effy monotoned.

"You see more than most people do, that's why." Katie replied. "Emily had a real rough time of it the last year of college. She split with her girlfriend, dealt with the usual juvenile name-calling shit from other kids, and even got into a few fights, though she never picked them." A smile crossed Katie's face. "She's a Fitch, though. She can hold her own if she has to."

"They looked at you differently, too."

"Yeah. Rumours spread, that I was the same, too. I had to do a lot of denying. Might have...broken a nose or two out of college hours."

"Why Katie, you spitfire, you." Effy smirked.

"Our dad owns a gym. So yeah, we had fitness drilled into us from an early age." Katie laughed. "And our little brother James is a pervert. Knickers went missing, and he would always spy through the keyhole when I was in the bathroom, trying to get a look at my tits. Ems and I might have beaten him up once or twice."

"I don't blame him. They're gorgeous tits." Effy grinned.

"Ha." Katie scoffed. "Let me tell you, it's very different having your little brother perve on your tits than it is having a seductive brunette do the same."

"I didn't just perve." Effy stated. Katie felt a jolt course through her, and she shivered at the memory. She nudged Effy.

"I'm in the middle of a story here, would you mind not sending my brain off to that place?" Katie said.

"Continue." Effy smirked.

"People thinking I was gay too got old really quick. That was when I dyed my hair different and had it cut a different style. That way people would stop confusing me for her at least."

"You are afraid the same intolerance will apply to you."

"I don't know. I suppose so. I know things change and it's not such a big deal, anymore. Christ knows I have enough gay friends myself to know that."

"And you're not in college anymore, Katie. Nor do you live under your parents' roof."

"Thank fuck for that." Katie laughed. "Mum would have me married off by now, and planning kids-" Suddenly the words died on her lips. Katie looked deep in thought for a brief second, and then shook it off. "Sorry."

"Katie? What is it?"

Katie gave Effy a weak smile. "That one is for another time, yeah? If you get to know me better."

"Alright." Effy replied. "It's a spoiler."

Katie frowned. "Bad choice of word, but yeah." She said, Effy picking up the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry." The taller girl said, placing her hand on to of Katie's and rubbing gently.

"It's fine."

"It's not. But, whenever you are ready." Effy replied.

Katie nodded. She remained silent for a few minutes, resting her head on Effy's shoulder, fighting off the sadness that was nibbling at her.

"You've been thinking about it, then." Effy said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Katie replied.

"You're interested."

"Curious."

"Curious, then." Effy corrected.

"Yeah." Katie said. "You're not pushing, though."

"I told you I wouldn't.

"Yeah." Katie sighed. "Ems was right about that."

"What did she say?"

"Something about not all lesbians and bi girls being 'predatory shag monkeys'... Her words."

Effy laughed. "I really need to talk to Emily more, I think. If I can detach Naomi from her, that is."

Katie scoffed. "Good luck with that. I can use her advice at the moment, but even I know I'm not getting too much time with her right now. If they shagged last night, like you said, they're going to be all over each other and disgustingly gooey. No thanks."

"You don't like the idea?"

"I do. Ems deserves to be happy after the last relationship she had. She got dealt a shit hand, and it's taken her a while to get over it all. She's just all dreamy-eyed and intolerable right now..."

"Katie." Effy smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Emily?" Katie half-laughed. Her smile faded, and then she raised her shoulders briefly in a half-shrug. "I guess I am. She knows what she wants, and it looks like she's got it."

"And... You know what you want, you just can't grasp how to get it." Effy said. "I'm right here, Katie."

"Effy... I know that. Emily's confident. She is secure in who she is, and knows what she wants. I saw how much Naomi lit up her eyes on Sunday. We're twins. I can sense it when she's happy. She's only just learning it."

"You need to let go of your insecurities, Katie." Effy said. "Have you thought about how it was for Emily when she found out about herself?"

"Oh, yes. It's not like I haven't thought about that. The whole chips and gravy thing you were talking about." Katie said. "It's just so weird to be going through the same thing. I never thought it would be me. I almost get as intolerant as Jenna and start to wonder what other people will think of me."

"Jenna?"

"My mum."

"Oh." Effy replied. "Katie, I know I'm going to be biased in saying this, because it's me who wants you." She began to say. "You need to forget everything in the past. The hard time Emily had, your mother's intolerance. And just do what feels right for you. You're independent. You are what matters. I'd hate to think that you aren't letting yourself experience something, because of what other people think. Fuck them. Fuck what they think. You're YOU, and you get to decide who knows what. You're not in college anymore, there's no wanker teenagers who are going to out you, or call you names. If you're worried about your mum, don't tell her if you don't want to. Who knows is in your control Katie, and that means you have every opportunity to just let go and fucking feel it."

Katie just stares at Effy, because it's the most animated she's ever seen her be, except for when she was worshipping her the other night.

"Wow. Ok." Katie said. "Jesus, you may not use many words sometimes, but when you do, they are ones that pack a punch."

"I was blunt."

"Yes." Katie replied. She leaned over and tilted Effy's head, kissing her slowly. "But, thank you."

"Welcome."

They lay silent for a while, before Katie shifted closer to Effy. "Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat."

"That would be nice." Effy said.

"Alright, then." Katie said, getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

Effy watched her go, and then got up to follow.

* * *

**A/N#2: So, I'm not sure if this chapter works at all. I don't know, I wrote most of it, then thought I was done with it, went onto the next chapter and then came back to it and added a whole lot more. I have a feeling there's going to be another half to this chapter in updates to come.**

**I'll be honest, Katie is frustrating ****_me_**** with her confusion. There, I said it.**

**lol**

***shrug***

**Reviews welcome, etc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Good morning/evening/afternoon or whatever time of day it is wherever on this blue and green marble you find yourself.**

**Cheers to those of you who reviewed the last chapter... and to those of you who have favourited, also. **

**By the way, I know it was quirky, but I hope no one got confused by the whole chips/gravy thing in the last chapter. The moral of it being "if you don't try, how will you know" - and if that was blatantly fucking obvious, feel free to disregard what I've just typed...lol (it makes total sense to me, but I came up with it, so...)**

**Right, this one follows after poor old Mrs Higgins' potential heart attack...lol. Serves her right for living next door, really. :P **

**This chapter contains the following: art, fluff, bacon, visual declarations and a rather wet dose of smut. So don't read it anywhere you aren't supposed to, yeah?**

***hands out cigarettes in advance...just in case!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. WHY WHY WHY?! All typos are the property of my iPad, and not of my own mind.**

* * *

"Experiment with me?" Emily said softly into Naomi's ear, as they lay curled up in bed together, much later than it had been when Emily took her cheeky trip under the covers. She was now gently stroking her fingers along Naomi's arm as they snuggled together.

"I misplaced my lab coat and safety glasses." Naomi smirked, as she peeked under the duvet.

"Not that sort of experiment!" Emily laughed. "No... I want you to take a picture with me."

"What, now?" Naomi replied. "I'm naked."

"Yes, and I kind of like you that way." Emily said, grinning and making Naomi blush.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Ha. So...will you?" Emily asked.

Naomi thought for a moment, and then spoke. "So long as it's decent. There may be a half painted woman on my bus, getting a right seeing to by a couple of cephalopods, but I'm rather modest, otherwise." She said sitting up and making a show of discreetly coving her chest with the duvet.

Emily giggled, before tackling Naomi back down and kissing her passionately. "Of course it would be decent..." Emily replied, between kisses. "I leave the erotic art to you."

Naomi kissed Emily back deeply, threading her fingers through her hair and tugging gently as she layered soft kisses along Emily's neck.

"So?" Emily asked, as Naomi lips trailed along her collarbone.

"Ok." Naomi whispered, as she placed a chain of kisses that ran across the redhead's throat. Emily smiled as she felt Naomi's tongue trail back up her throat and meet her own lips, capturing them in another of the kisses that had her trapped, but in the best way possible.

Emily found it very hard to break free of Naomi, because even though they were in her bedroom, she didn't want to lose physical closeness with her. That was something else she had also never felt before, the flat-out need she had to be close to Naomi, to spend time wrapped up in her. It just grew stronger and stronger, so much that she was actually grateful to have the day off, and intended on making every second count, because it would be a few more days before they got to spend this time together again.

Deciding to make it quick, she slid out of bed, and went to her satchel that rested on the floor beside the door to the sanctuary, retrieving her camera. As an automatic reaction, she slid the strap over her neck, and moved back to the bed, catching Naomi's eye.

"Are you perving at me?" Emily smirked, as she got back onto the bed.

Naomi shrugged. "It sounds dirty when you call it perving. I'm... Observing something that I think is pretty close to perfect. Perving doesn't cover it."

The redhead scooted close to Naomi and kissed her slowly. "Naoms?" She said, and Naomi raised her eyebrows in silent question. "Hungry. Beautiful. Blue. Eyes." She said, kissing her lips again between the words. "You might call it observing, but babe, from my perspective? Perving." Emily said, quietly. Her tone was playful, and Naomi smiled slightly. "There's nothing at all innocent about the look in your eyes."

"Ok." Naomi replied, biting her bottom lip and half-smiling. "You called it as you saw it."

Emily smiled. "Indeed." She said. "Now... Are you ready for your close-up?"

Naomi laughed. "How do you want me, then?" She smirked, batting her eyelashes.

Emily raised an eyebrow and snickered, at the obvious connotation to the question. "Turn around...face the back window." Emily said, gently. Naomi did so, and Emily looked to the bedside table, sensing that it was too low to rest the camera on, for what she wanted to do. "Uh...do you have anything I can rest the camera on...like some books?"

"Ah, yeah... Hang on." Naomi reached under the bed and pulled out an old cardboard box full of various old and worn paperbacks. She got off the bed again, and spent a little time setting up her camera on a stable pile of eight books of varying thicknesses. The camera finally perched on top of a beaten up copy of American Psycho. She made sure she had Naomi's head and shoulders focused in frame, checked the light, and then adjusted the timer on the camera to take ten shots at five second intervals, with a twenty second countdown. Setting it, she began to count in her head and sat down in front of Naomi, at which point the blonde placed her right arm over Emily's shoulder, crossing to over her chest and resting her hand on the redhead's left shoulder.

"So..."

"Just relax...be natural, yeah? I set the timer, it should go off right about..." As she went to finish her sentence, the camera clicked its first shot, which startled Naomi, even though the sound was almost too faint to hear. Emily, feeling Naomi flinch slightly, rested her hand on the wrist that crossed her chest, squeezing gently. She felt the tension in Naomi's body dissipate slightly, as the camera clicked off its next shot.

"I really should have checked my hair before this..." Naomi muttered, causing Emily to laugh as the next shot went off, feeling the vibration of Naomi's own light giggles as they resonated against her back. Naomi leaned down and gently kissed Emily's neck, as the camera clicked again, and then rested her chin on her shoulder, closing her eyes as it clicked once more, opening them again before the mechanical sound of the shutter fired again. "How many left?" She whispered, into Emily's ear.

"Five." Emily replied.

Naomi began to turn to her right, and moved Emily around as well, as the camera flickered for a sixth time, motioning to her to sit on her lap. Emily did so, as the seventh and eighth pictures were taken and just before the ninth, Naomi had her head leaned against Emily's, partially side-on to the camera, her eyes closed, lips moving towards hers, that split second moment, captured just before Emily leaned in fully and kissed her softly.

"Last one." Emily whispered.

Naomi opened her eyes, and slipped her hand up to Emily's neck. "Look at me." She whispered, and as the final shot clicked, Emily's eyes locked with her own, a connection they both felt, burgeoning deep inside themselves, one that had seemed to be there from the beginning, only now, they were no longer denying it. They sat there for what seemed to be forever, but was only a few minutes. But for those few minutes, they remained lost in each other, staring into each others eyes as though their very existences depended on it.

"Guess that's all ten, yeah?" Naomi asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emily nodded.

"Black and white?"

Emily shook her head. "Colour." She paused. "I wanted to get the shade of the back window." She added, looking back towards the early afternoon sun that shone through and was tinged in tones of blue and purple. She reached for her camera, and Naomi placed her hands over hers. Emily looked at the blonde curiously. "You don't want to see?"

Naomi shook her head. "I trust you." She said. "Besides, they always look better when they are bigger. Show me another time."

"True." Emily replied, as she reached over to switch the camera off. As she did, her stomach began to rumble, and she blushed, because it could be heard clearly in the silence of the room.

"Hungry?" Naomi smirked.

"Starving. Don't get me wrong, I love being with you like this, but I think we've worked up a bit of an appetite in the past few hours."

"I can find out if Gina has any leftovers from last night..." Naomi offered.

"Hmm. How about you come to mine and then we can do something about a late lunch?" Emily replied.

Naomi smiled. "That sounds... Yeah, I'd like that."

Emily leaned in and kissed her slowly, pulling her close.

"You know, this could be counter-productive to getting out of bed." Naomi said, as Emily linked her hands behind her neck.

"Yeah... But I can't seem to resist." Emily replied, blushing. Her stomach rumbled once more and the two giggled.

"C'mon. Let's get dressed and head off, yeah?" Naomi smiled.

Emily reluctantly disentangled herself from Naomi, and they both got dressed...eventually. Naomi set about making her bed, which delayed them a little while longer, because Emily couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself.

"Em..." Naomi laughed, in between Emily's sweet, fervent kisses. "You're the one who said you were hungry!"

"I know." Emily grinned. "Not my fault you seem to be irresistible."

Naomi smirked. "I'll make you a deal... Behave until we get to yours... and then I'll kiss you...anywhere you want. For however long you want."

Emily had an expression of wicked curiosity as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh... Really?"

"I promise." Naomi said, leaning in to kiss her gently, before hugging her close. "You can guarantee it." She added, in a low whisper, right by Emily's ear.

The redhead shivered, and pulled Naomi closer. "Oh, Jesus." She whispered, huskily. Naomi released Emily from her arms, and taking her hand, led her down the stairs and towards the front door of the bus. "Wait!" Emily whispered, pulling Naomi back gently. The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned to Emily.

"What is it?" She asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

Emily pulled her close and rested her head against her shoulder. "I just... One more moment, yeah? Before we go outside..."

"Oh." Naomi replied, hugging Emily close to her. "No argument here." The redhead sighed softly, and Naomi herself couldn't believe how good it felt. So... perfect. "As soon as my hands finish locking this old girl up... One of them won't leave yours, until we get to yours." She said, before kissing her once, softly. "And then... We'll do this again, yeah?"

"You're so sweet." Emily said. "I think that's why... It's addictive. You're like...golden syrup. So sweet that it lingers, and just makes you want to taste even more."

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" Naomi laughed.

"Strange comparison, I know. And yes. Famished." Emily replied.

"Alright. Let's go, then." Naomi said, kissing Emily's forehead.

True to her word, once Naomi had locked the door of the bus, she linked her hand with Emily's, with a comforting grip that said she wasn't about to let go soon. Emily's thumb periodically rubbed against the side of Naomi's own.

"I'm lucky, actually... I live a close distance to almost everything... Work...Katie's...and yours, as well as the market." Emily explained, as they walked into Emily's street.

"Must be handy." Naomi replied.

"Yeah, it is. Although, nowhere near as handy as living on a bus."

Naomi laughed. "When it runs, I suppose."

"How long is it going to take you to get the money together to fix it?"

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know. Couple of months, maybe." She replied. "It does need fixing, though. For longer trips, Cook's van doesn't quite cut it, and there aren't too many gigs going around local."

"Oh, I see." Emily said, quietly.

Naomi stopped, standing close to Emily. "Hey. One priority is the bus. But don't think that it's my only one, yeah?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning..." Naomi paused to kiss Emily softly, "that if I do get a job somewhere I have to travel to... You would be the first person I'd ask to go with me." She explained. "Because... I'm not sure I could be apart from you for that long."

Emily looked into Naomi's clear blue eyes, and saw so much stripped back honesty in them, that her heart flipped. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Naomi nodded. "I... Think this has been coming. You, I mean..."

"Wait... Can it... Five more minutes, yeah?" Emily asked. "We're nearly at mine, and... You know I want to hear what you have to say, I just don't want to do it in the street, you know?"

"Ok, then." Naomi nodded, taking Emily's hand again and letting her lead the way slightly.

True to Emily's word, about five minutes later, they were walking up the stairs to her flat. Taking her keys out of her pocket, Emily unlocked the door and ushered Naomi inside. The flat had a quaint, old feel about it, and it was nice and tidy, although Naomi wouldn't have expected anything less from the redhead.

"Nice place." She said.

"Thanks." Emily smiled, as she took her shoes off. Naomi followed suit, as Emily slipped her satchel off her shoulders, and set it on the coffee table. "Can I get you a coffee, or anything?"

"No, but thanks." Naomi replied, looking around Emily's lounge room. It had a television against one wall, and a bookcase, filled with various DVDs and books. On one of the shelves sat a picture of Emily's family, that appeared to have been taken when Emily was much younger, judging by the matching outfits she and her sister wore. Naomi felt a smile tugging at her lips, as she studied the photo. She could see Emily's parents, her sister, and a small boy who was between the twins.

"That's my brother, James. He's in college, now." Emily said, noticing Naomi's interest in the picture.

"I see. And that's your mum and dad?"

"Yes." Emily replied. "Dad is very dear to me. He doesn't quite understand me being gay, but he accepts me and loves me, regardless. More than I can say for my mum, but he makes up for her lack of support. As well as Katie and James."

Naomi nodded. "What's your brother like?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa. Emily sat down next to her and cuddled into her.

"Hell to grow up with." Emily laughed. "Forever perving on me and Katie."

"Lucky him." Naomi said, with a devilish grin.

"He's matured only slightly, since then." Emily said. "Now...I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier. You were talking about travelling?"

Naomi took Emily's hand in hers. "Yeah. Sometimes I do shows.. out of town. If it's any further than a couple of towns over, I'll take the bus... Sort of like a mini camping trip, you know?" Emily nodded. "Well, I was saying... now that you're with me...wait... Bollocks... I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?"

Emily slid her free arm across Naomi's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Well... Are you with me?" Naomi asked, nervously. "I mean... I asked you to collaborate with me, and that's a fairly big deal for me, but it's because you shot me so well with your camera, and I know what I like in an image. But Emily..." Naomi paused, to try and collect herself. "I don't know if I'm being premature with it, but I just feel it so strongly, in here." Naomi said, lifting Emily's hand to her heart and placing her palm against it. "I have so much feeling for you in my heart, Emily, and it's overwhelming me."

Emily was stunned. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, that she could not separate a single one. Out of all those thoughts, there was one that seemed to resonate with a low hum. And Emily just knew. Knew that she and Naomi had the exact same type of feelings for each other. It was respect for talent. Passion. Lust. And... Love. For some inexplicable reason, the tall artsy blonde sitting next to her loved her, despite the briefness of their relationship so far. And like an instinct, Emily knew she had fallen in love with her, if not on first meeting, then the minute she stepped inside the doors of the bus, and into Naomi's world.

"Say something." Naomi said, her nervousness evident.

Emily took a breath before speaking. "When my ex left, I was devastated. I literally came home from work one night, and she had moved out during the day. She took everything of hers with her... Clothes, books, cd's and whatnot. All of it was gone. It was almost like she never existed, except for a note she left behind. Three years together, and all I got was a bloody 'Dear Emily' letter. As far as I knew, we were happy. I didn't see it coming that she had been seeing someone else behind my back for six months previous."

"Jesus."

"The letter was the worst part, she told me that she loved me, but wasn't in love with me anymore. That she couldn't keep living a lie. The last six months that I remember being happy, apart from the past few days... And she called it a lie. She was tired of living a double life, and I was the casualty." Emily said, feeling tears slip down her cheeks. "I never saw, or heard from her again."

Naomi pulled Emily close and held her tight. "Shhh..." She whispered, softly. "It's ok, I'm here."

"Yeah, you are. I think you're the most wonderful person I've ever met, Naomi." Emily replied, sniffling. "Smart, talented, caring and beautiful, in every way."

"Well, thank you." Naomi replied, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"And if you want to be with me, which I clearly think you do... Then, I'd very much like to be with you, too." Emily said, facing Naomi directly, looking right into the blue eyes that looked at her with caring admiration, and awe.

Naomi smiled, and hugged Emily close again. "So, we're together, then?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I am so glad you feel the same way, hun." Naomi exhaled.

"I couldn't not. I've seen too much of you to walk away. The further we go, the further I fall deeper into you, and I can't seem to stop it." Emily replied.

Naomi kissed Emily slowly, feeling her body moulded against her own. "This feels good." She said, softly, once her lips left Emily's. "Just being next to you, you know?"

Emily nodded. "I know."

Naomi linked their fingers together and they sat quietly for a few moments. "So... What are we doing for something to eat?"

"Well, I can inspect the fridge... And if that comes up with nothing exciting, there's a café around the corner." Emily said.

"Would it be a bad thing if I hoped your fridge wasn't empty?" Naomi grinned.

"No." Emily laughed. "I'm hoping it isn't, either. I'd rather just be alone with you."

"Aww." Naomi replied. "Good thing Eff isn't here, she'd be smirking relentlessly at us by now. Actually, I haven't heard from her all day."

"Any idea where she might be?"

Naomi shrugged. "No idea. But that's not unusual sometimes."

Emily kissed Naomi on the cheek and got up off the sofa, pulling her up as well. "Do you want the grand tour?"

"Sure."

Emily led Naomi through the flat. "It's not much, really... But it suits me."

"How long have you lived here?" Naomi asked.

"About seven months." Emily replied, entering the kitchen as Naomi found a spot at the breakfast bar. "After Charly walked out on me, I couldn't stay where I was. Too many reminders, you know?"

"I can understand." Naomi said. "Makes me glad I never moved in with Alicia."

Emily opened the fridge and perused its contents. "Hmm. I've got eggs and bacon... Pretty sure I can rustle up some toast, as well."

"Sounds delicious."

"You want to do a late breakfast? I can fry you, poach you, scramble you...do you any way you like." Emily smirked, looking over her shoulder.

Naomi looked at her, speechless. She stood up and crossed to where Emily was standing, and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "That... Has got to be the most seductive way anyone has asked me how I would like my eggs." She said, after clearing her throat.

Emily giggled and rested her hand on Naomi's arm, as the blonde nuzzled at her neck. "So?"

Naomi sighed, happily. "Scrambled."

Emily set about making the two of them a late breakfast, and Naomi excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was washing her hands, she spotted a tube of lipstick on the bathroom sink. It's shade was a deep cherry red, and with Naomi's knowledge of colour pigments, she recognised it as being almost the same shade as Emily's hair.

Once her hands were dry, she picked up the lipstick, and began to draw on the mirror. She knew it wasn't like painting, and that she had no time to get properly lost in what she was doing (which most times had the effect of calming her down), so she settled for a pictographic message. A simple gesture, as opposed to grand, intimate intricacies that were still time-drying back on the bus.

A few minutes later she stood back and admired her work, as well as her own reflection. Naomi had written "NAOMI + EMILY" in the centre of the mirror, and surrounded it with a large, bold love heart. She twisted the lipstick back into it's tube, and placed it back on the sink.

She smiled to herself and walked out of the bathroom. The welcoming aroma of cooking bacon reached her nostrils as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Now...that's one reason why I can't be a complete vegetarian." Naomi smirked, as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. "Can't live without bacon." She added, kissing Emily's shoulder.

"Why bacon?" Emily asked, as she prodded said bacon about in the frying pan.

Naomi shrugged. "Life is better with bacon."

Emily laughed. "Speaking of which, how do you like your bacon...crispy?"

"Chewy." Naomi responded.

"Then, your wish is my command." Emily turned and kissed Naomi softly.

Emily finished cooking, also finding some mushrooms in the fridge, and served them up with bacon and scrambled eggs on toast for Naomi, and much the same for herself, though the eggs were sunny side up. She set the two plates between them, along with cutlery and two glasses of orange juice that she had left in the fridge.

"It looks great, thanks." Naomi smiled, picking up her knife and fork and digging in.

"Well, no need to thank me, really, I was hungry too." Emily said, before eating a forkful of mushrooms. "Oh, that's good." She added, once she swallowed.

Emily had something on her mind, though, and was deep in thought about it when she felt Naomi's fingers stroking gently across her wrist.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked. Emily noticed she had placed her knife and fork on the side of the plate and had her attention solely on Emily.

"Yeah, fine, just thinking." Emily replied, with a small smile, before massacring her egg and toast.

"About?"

"Katie. I just hope she's ok." Emily replied.

"She would be working today, no?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. I should give her a call, she would be on her break about now." Emily said, retrieving her phone from her pocket and bringing up her list of contacts. "Sorry, hope I am not being rude doing this while we are eating."

"Not at all, I understand." Naomi said, shaking her head gently.

Emily smiled. "You're sweet." She dialled the number and waited for Katie to pick up. Strangely, the call went straight to voicemail. Emily frowned as she put down her phone, and went back to her meal.

"No answer?" Naomi asked.

"Voicemail. She usually picks up, though. Sometimes we ring each other on our break... It's been like that ever since... Well, ever since Charly left." The redhead explained, before drinking some juice.

"Finish eating and then try her again? Perhaps she just wasn't near her phone."

Emily nodded. The two finished their meal, chatting along the way. Once they were done, Naomi cleared up the plates, and Emily tried Katie again, and once again, got her voicemail.

"Katie, it's your twin, Emily?" She said, somewhat sarcastically. "Just calling to say hi, but I guess I just have missed your break... Call me!" She said, before hanging up the phone.

"No luck?" Naomi asked.

Emily shook her head and shrugged. "Probably missed her break time. It's ok I'll try her again later." She said. "Thanks for clearing up the dishes, by the way."

"I just rinsed them and put them in the sink. Is that alright?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." Emily said, smiling. Naomi took the redhead in her arms and held her close. Her beautiful blue eyes stared into Emily's brown ones, the shorter of the two finding herself mesmerised by their beauty. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know. But... Feel free to tell me again."

"Perfect. They're like orbs of pure azure. Most of the time. They change, you see... When you're interested in something... Talking about your art for instance... There's a glow about them. Like they are lit from inside, you know? They remind me of a beautiful place, Like Mykonos, on a beautiful day."

"You've been to Mykonos?" Naomi asks, surprised.

"No." Emily replies, shaking her head and smiling at her enthusiasm. "One of my teachers at college did. He showed,us pictures from his recent vacation there. It was one of their favourites. Taken on the coast, through an archway." She closes her eyes as she explains. "The land curved in a crescent shape on the left... The beach was a pale cream colour, and the buildings were so white, Naomi... But the water... God, the water was everything from a greenish tinged blue in the harbour, and out to sea went from light blue through to dark blue, blending so perfectly natural, you know... And the water looked so clean and pure. Pristine and gorgeously perfect."

"Wow." Naomi whispered. "The way you describe that, I can picture it."

"Your eyes are just like the ocean in that picture. They change. Lighter when you are unfocused, but dark when you are. And when you are interested in something, or...someone..." Emily smirked, "...they go very dark, and almost look electric." The low tone of her husky voice caused Naomi to shiver.

"Jesus." The blonde whispered, her voice suddenly very shaky, indeed.

"So...now I've told you." Emily said, softly.

Naomi nodded, vaguely. She leaned in and kissed Emily slowly, her lips merging against her own, like they had never been apart. Emily hugged her closer as the kiss between them deepened, and began to gently tug at Naomi's shirt, pulling it upwards.

"I have an idea." Emily said, in between kisses.

"Not another photo op, is it?" Naomi said, kissing down Emily's neck. "Because I'm not suitably dressed..."

"You didn't seem to mind last time..." Emily said playfully, her hands sliding up Naomi's back.

"Oh yeah?" Naomi replied, fumbling with the buttons of Emily's shirt. "I'll have you know I'm less resistant after a hot redhead has made me cum with her tongue."

"Oh, Christ." Emily groaned, Naomi's response sending shivers and shocks right between her thighs. As it surged through her, she reacted almost automatically, beginning to walk towards the bathroom and pulling Naomi along with her. They continued to kiss as they stumbled awkwardly towards the bathroom, and Emily finally rounded the doorframe as Naomi was about to pull her shirt off of her shoulders. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin, and manoeuvred her arms out of her shirt, letting it drop to the floor beneath their feet.

Naomi's hands slid up Emily's back, and unhooked her bra. Continuing up past her shoulder blades, her fingers curved over her shoulders, and Emily arched her back as the blonde left several warm kisses down her chest. Naomi slipped her thumbs through the redhead's bra straps and slid them down off her shoulders, removing it entirely. Her tongue made its way up to Emily's neck and she gently sucked, as Emily fumbled along the wall and then turned on the water, adjusting it so it was warm.

Emily slid her hands down Naomi's back, gripping at her shirt and pulling it off her in one swift motion. At once, Naomi's lips were again on her own, the blonde's hands fiddling with the buttons on her jeans, finally getting them all undone and mumbling something Emily discerned as "Zips are easier, you know," and smiled into Naomi's kiss.

"You didn't complain last time you undressed me." Emily breathed, again in between soft kisses.

"I know." Naomi replied, slowly peeling Emily's knickers down off her arse, and Emily felt her eyes flicker shut as Naomi crouched down, and slid them down her legs so slowly. Naomi stood in front of her, and kissed her lips softly. "Get in." She said, nodding her head toward the running shower. "I want you all warm, and all...wet."

Emily blinked, stunned by Naomi's gentle, yet firm command. She followed her instruction, of course, stepping under the warm water and tipping her head backwards. Naomi watched her as she took off the remainder of her clothes, and stepped towards Emily, pulling her close and kissing her slowly, the spray from the shower cascading down over both of them.

The blonde's lips once more reached Emily's neck, and the redhead groaned as Naomi licked and sucked across it, grazing against every sensitive spot with her lips and tongue, as her hands skimmed over Emily's wet, naked skin. The shorter girl's hands moved up to palm the blonde's firm breasts, grinning to herself as Naomi moaned appreciatively. Her kisses began to creep up Emily's neck again, and Emily heard a gasp in her ear, smiling again as her fingers closed around the blonde's nipples.

Naomi pulled her head back and looked deep into Emily eyes, biting her bottom lip as Emily's fingers casually tugged at her nipples. Her eyelids fell halfway. "Oh, god..." She breathed.

"Nothing to do with him." Emily said, her voice low. She watched Naomi's eyes, as they became darker. She failed to notice that Naomi was sliding her own hand in between Emily's thighs, and was unprepared, half gasping, half moaning as Naomi's fingers met her wet folds. One of her hands slid back to Naomi's waist, desperate for something to grip onto. "Fuck, Naoms..." She mumbled.

"Kinda was my intention..." Naomi grinned, pushing Emily against the wall and slipping her fingers across her clit. Emily's moan echoed off the tiles as Naomi pressed her own body closer, the redhead relishing every inch of contact between them. Emily pushed her thigh between Naomi's and the blonde groaned against her skin. They began to move against each other and create a rhythm, Naomi reached over to turn off the water with her free hand, and then returned its attention to Emily, slipping up to grip behind her neck as Naomi crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I want you so much." Emily moaned, Naomi's fingers slipping inside her. She leaned her head back against the wall and cried out as the blonde's fingers filled her. Her thumb moved to her clit and began rubbing against it as she thrust her fingers into Emily's wet warmth. Naomi's eyes met hers and they locked together, Emily knowing that this was the best way to be trapped by Naomi, not just by her eyes, but completely, in this most intimate of ways.

"Your eyes are just as beautiful, Emily." Naomi said, the only other sounds being their combined, rapid breathing and the drips of water hitting the tiles underneath them as they dripped off their naked bodies. "Burnt umber." she said, before kissing her slowly. "Sienna." Another kiss. "Sepia." She began to kiss down her neck again. "Shades of cordovan..." She trailed off, before licking upwards, merging their lips together again, her fingers inching deeper inside Emily with each thrust.

"Ohhhh...fuck, babe..." Emily moaned, Naomi's own mixing with it as she ground herself hard against her thigh, instinctively increasing her own pleasure as she saw to Emily's. The redhead moved her hand up to Naomi's neck, gripping tightly as Naomi nibbled her earlobe before releasing it and breathing hard in her ear.

"Emily...the mirror..." She groaned, curling her fingers inside Emily, muscles already clenching around her fingers as she hit the pleasurable spot inside her that always made her see stars.

Emily looked towards the mirror, catching in a glimpse of Naomi's earlier handiwork. "Naoms..oh god..." She moaned, a beautiful sense of euphoric bliss filling her body and pulsing all around her. "Jesus, I'm gonna..." The rest of her words were swallowed by Naomi as she kissed her passionately, thrusting her tongue in between Emily's lips, just as her fingers were thrusting inside her. She ground herself harder against Emily, herself close to cumming, and it was the redheads's throaty moans that pushed her over the edge, diving head first into her own explosive pleasure.

As Emily began to come down, Naomi slid her fingers from her, making Emily whimper, and slid her arm around Emily's waist, holding her tightly to her. "I should...oh god...describe your eyes...more often..." Emily panted, a lazy grin covering her lips. Naomi began to giggle and leaned her head against the cool tiles. Emily slid her hand down Naomi's wrist and pulled it upwards, slipping her fingers between her lips and tasting herself on them. Naomi moaned almost inaudibly at the contact of Emily's tongue on her fingers, as it flicked softly around them. Naomi had now pulled her head back from the wall and was mesmerised, watching Emily as she finished licking her fingers clean.

Emily met Naomi's eyes as she slid her fingers out with a wet popping sound. A smug, crooked smile crossed her lips, and Naomi matched it with one of her own.

"Come to bed with me." Emily husked, her throaty voice echoing off the walls as she tangled Naomi's wet hair through her fingers.

"Lead the way." Naomi grinned.

* * *

**A/N#2: I suppose if I'm handing out cigarettes I might as well hand out matches/lighters as well, yeah? *hands them out***

**lol**

**My theory is, if you can't laugh a little, what's the point?**

**Cordovan is a shade of dark red/brown, by the way, if anyone wondered. Similar to maroon. I was looking for poetic colours that were on the warmer side of the spectrum. *shrug* I was trying to find more descriptive artistic terms for brown. Hope it worked.**

**Reviews welcome... :)**

**Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Right... Dose of KFF and perhaps some insight into Effy.**

**Sorry for the the delay, but the next chapter (which is finally done, I think) has been kicking my arse with a giant wrench and my brain feels like it has been sneezed out by a tyrannosaurus.**

**All typos, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. Bugger.**

* * *

The knock on the door came a few hours later, when Emily and Naomi were ,both curled up in each others arms, dozing, and the sun had begun to set. Naomi awoke first, and she wasn't quite sure if she heard anything at all, the blissful sleepy fog clouding her mind slightly. Another knock a moment later confirmed her suspicion.

"Em..." She said quietly, nudging Emily awake gently.

The redhead stirred beside her, making an adorable little squeak as she stretched and opened her eyes. "Wha?" She asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"There's someone at the door, babe." Naomi said.

"Oh." Emily replied, sitting up. "JUST A SECOND!" She called out, looking around for something to put on. She got out of bed and grabbed a black bathrobe off the hook on the back of her bedroom door and wrapped it around herself.

"I'll just...rescue my jeans and t-shirt..." Naomi said, walking into the bathroom to get dressed. Emily straightened her hair out slightly, trying to subdue the just-got-shagged messiness of it, and opened her front door, to see her sister standing on the doorstep looking stressed.

"Wasn't sure you'd be at home." Katie muttered, as she walked into the flat.

Emily shut the door, and took in Katie's unusual less than flawless appearance. If anything, it looks like she hadn't slept. "You look like you've seen better days, Kay. What's up?"

"Yeah, thanks." Katie said, sarcastically. "Although by the look of you, Ems, I'm surprised you answered the door."

"We were asleep, actually." Came Naomi's voice from the corridor, as she entered the room, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Oh. You're here." Katie frowned.

"Uh, yeah. Should I not be?" Naomi smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry." Katie said, sitting down on the sofa.

Emily sat beside her. "What's wrong, Kay?"

"Actually...Naomi being here might not be such a bad thing. I came to talk about Effy." Katie replied, an air of weariness about her voice. "She's been at mine all day."

"Ah. That would explain why we haven't seen her." Naomi said.

"But you had to work today." Emily added.

"Called in sick. I couldn't concentrate today." Katie replied.

"Because of Effy?" Naomi asked.

"A little bit. Has she always been so..."

"Intense?" Naomi asked again. "Yes." She said, answering her own question as she sat down on the floor at Emily's feet. "Is she getting too much for you?"

"She was...on Sunday. I hadn't seen her since then until this morning when she turned up at my flat. With coffee."

"Yeah," Naomi chuckled, "She does that."

"Katie... Did something happen?" Emily asked, cautiously.

"No."

"Are you still feeling confused?"

"I don't know. We talked...a lot, today. All we've done is lie in bed and talk."

"Oh. Makes a change from... What did you call it?"

"Emily!" Katie snapped, her eyes darting towards Naomi.

Emily smirked. "Sorry."

"Am I missing something here?" Naomi asked. Katie groaned.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Emily said. "I mean, I don't plan on keeping secrets from her, but that's because I'm with her... You, on the other hand..."

"Might as well, it's half out of the bag now, isn't it?"

Emily leaned down and whispered into Naomi's ear about Effy's topless Katie expedition.

"Ohhh..." Naomi grinned. "Right." She added, with a definite sly smirk, before Emily nudged her. "What? They're her tits, not yours. And I've only got eyes for yours, babe." She said, with a genuine smile.

"They better only be on mine." Emily laughed, kissing the top of Naomi's head.

"Ok, now that we've established whose tits belong to whom..." Katie said, impatiently, "...what am I going to do?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Katie, I've already told you this..."

"I know. I came to ask you both something, and I'm glad Naomi's here too."

"Oh?" The blonde asked. "Why me?"

"Have you ever been with a boy?"

Naomi laughed. "Nope. Never was my thing. I realised very early on that I never had that pull towards boys."

"Dammit." Katie sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I know you're wanting advice, Katie, but why ask me that?" Naomi asked.

Katie ran her fingers through her hair. "Effy asked me today what was stopping me from giving in... I told her it was fear. But after talking about it, i realised it's not fear of not being accepted or having people give me shit..." Katie said, giving Emily an apologetic glance, "It's of the unknown, I think. I just wanted a perspective from someone who more or less experimented."

"Erm..." Emily piped up. "I think I might be able to help."

Both Katie and Naomi turned to Emily and Katie raised an eyebrow, Naomi just looked curious.

"Katie, do you remember JJ at college?"

"Uh... Polite guy, bit of a mong? Got locked on a fair bit, if memory serves."

"You said he was insanity spelled G-E-E-K, if I remember correctly. And yes, him." Emily explained.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Katie said, before it clicked. "Oh. What, you and him?!"

"Just once." Emily said. "Basically, it was a charity shag. Who else was going to sleep with him?"

"You got that right." Katie said. She looked at Naomi. "Does that bother you?"

Naomi shrugged. "Why should it? It was a long time ago. Long before I knew her. If it was while I was with her it would be different, though. We both have pasts, Katie. We've talked it over."

"Why would I sleep with someone else, when I have you?" Emily asked, wrapping her arms loosely around Naomi's neck. "You're more than enough for me." She said quietly, into Naomi's ear, before kissing her cheek softly.

Katie cleared her throat. "Right, now that that is sorted...although I don't know why you didn't tell me, Ems."

"Because," Emily laughed, "you already gave me so much shit for being gay, I didn't want the same amount of grief for having shagged him. Could you imagine the shit if Jenna got wind of it?"

"Jenna?" Naomi said.

"Our mother." The two twins said, in unison. Naomi's eyes went wide, and the three of them burst into giggles.

"So... How was it for you?" Katie asked.

"Well, I can't say it made me want to sleep with guys also... But it wasn't the worst experience. It was okay, but I wouldn't do it again. I much prefer girls."

"Thought you said you might be able to help." Katie muttered. "How does it help if you tried cock and still don't fancy it?"

"I tried, Katie. That was my point. At least now, I know, yeah? If I hadn't, I might still not know and be curious about it."

"Oh."

"Katie, if it's any consolation..." Naomi began, "I think Effy really does care about you. She doesn't bother with just anyone, there's got to be something about you to make her want you."

"I know that, Naomi. She's already made that clear. Your friend is very odd sometimes, and it's hard to get my head around." Katie said.

Naomi nodded. "I know. I told her to tread lightly, so did Emily."

Katie shook her head. "Must be why she isn't pushing it. She wants me to make my own decision."

"Then...it's only a decision you can make, Katie." Naomi replied.

Katie nodded, slowly. "Thanks...both of you."

"Anytime, Kay, you know that." Emily said, pulling Katie into a close hug.

"No worries, Katie. I hope we've been able to help you a little." Naomi said, with a gentle smile. Emily looked over at the blonde and smiled, nodding gently.

"I... Should leave you two in peace. Sorry...if I interrupted anything." Katie said, standing up.

"It's ok. As Naomi said, we were actually snoozing." Emily replied, as she and Naomi both stood to see Katie to the door.

"Yeah, we were...tired." Naomi smirked, and Emily giggled.

"Yeah, alright, I don't need the dirty details."

"You sure, Kay? Might learn some tips." Emily said, playfully.

Katie scoffed, as she opened the front door. "Pretty sure I can connect the dots."

"With your tongue?" Naomi asked, playfully.

"Naomi!" Emily laughed.

"Sorry." She replied, with a sheepish grin.

Katie shook her head. "Naomi... I'm glad you and Ems have found each other, Christ knows she needs a little happiness in her life, and I've not seen my sister be happy in a very long time, so..."

Naomi placed her hand on Katie's shoulder. "Thank you for saying that. Sorry for making that joke."

Katie waved it off. "It's alright. Wouldn't be the first time someone Emily is with has given me shit."

"Ok. You take care though, yeah? And if you need a chat and you can't find Emily... You know where my bus is. It's parked outside my mum's. And I tell you, even she will listen to you, if I'm not around. Any friend of mine is welcome at my mum's and she'll be the first to tell you that."

"I like Gina. She's really great, you're lucky to have her as a mother." Katie replied.

"Emily has told me the same." Naomi smiled.

"Alright, I'll get going now. Thanks again, girls."

The two wished Katie goodnight, and closed the door.

Naomi stood against the wall and leaned her head back against it, closing her eyes, exhaling slowly.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded. "Effy has some explaining to do." She said, quietly. "I've warned her not to create uphill battles for herself. It does her no good."

"Uphill battles?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not referring to Katie as a hard case, or anything...from what I can see she's a good person, even though I don't know her half as well as I know you." Naomi explained. "Effy just has... She's had some issues in the past, and she's my best friend, I just don't want her to end up getting hurt. It wouldn't be anything Katie would do, probably... But Effy's fallen for straight girls before and it hasn't gone so well. On her end."

"Oh." Emily replied. "We probably should have told her that." She took Naomi by the hand and pulled her towards the bedroom, where they both lay down on Emily's bed. "It could help her make up her mind one way or the other, to just avoid dragging it out further."

"Maybe." Naomi said. "But... I haven't been Effy's friend since college and not picked up a thing or two from her. She watches people, yeah? I asked her what she looks for. She told me, I remembered." She paused for a moment, and licked her lips. "So I watched Katie. The first time I met her and just now. She is vastly different today as to how she was on Sunday. Nowhere near as loud. Babe, she came here wearing loose jeans and a pullover, she's clearly not in her leopard print prime at the moment."

Emily stared at Naomi wide-eyed. Then it dawned on her. "Effy told you about that?"

"Yes. Seems she wears leopard print everything. Bras, knickers, you name it."

"Yeah, that's not news to me." Emily laughed.

"Ah."

"Go on..."

"Ok, so your sister is behaving differently. My guess is she's been thinking all this Effy stuff through. Don't get me wrong, even I've thought about shagging Effy, but never did. It would have felt wrong, she's to me what Katie is to you, a sister. Just obviously not blood related." Naomi explained further. "She's a very seductive woman. She's got that air of mystery, you know." Naomi stated. "Everybody wants her, but no one has ever got her."

"What...she's never had a partner?" Emily asked.

"Not a serious one. She's never had anyone take her interest before. And then her eye catches Katie. She is bloody smitten with her, Em." Naomi said. "It's actually beautiful, in a way. You know what she does if she pulls a girl?"

"What?" Emily shrugged.

"Bear in mind this is a blunt description, yeah? She'll take them back to theirs, shag them within an inch of their life, and slip out after they are asleep, leaving a phone number on their mirror in black lipstick. The number was never hers, of course. She also carried a red one, that she sometimes wore, if she felt like looking trashy enough. One day she told me she was going to leave her real phone number in red lipstick instead of the fake one in black. And that would be when she found the one she wanted to be with."

"But...she didn't shag Katie. At least, not apart from spending quality time with her nipples." Emily said.

Naomi looked deep into her eyes. "She didn't have to. She was gone for her very quickly...like I was for you, I guess..."

"Aww." Emily replied, kissing her softly.

"Point is, she cares about Katie, yeah? She feels this attraction to her, but one of the first things she told Effy was that she wasn't gay. Normally that makes Effy steer clear... But this time..." Naomi paused. "There must be something about Katie that Effy sees, that...speaks to her somehow."

"Hmm." Emily replied.

"She won't push Katie if she's not ready, Ems. And, if she spent all day talking with her, she might have helped Katie with her thought process."

"She's not...manipulative or anything, right?" Emily asked. "Sorry to ask, I know she's your best friend, but this is my sister we're talking about."

Naomi shook her head gently. "It's ok. You can ask me anything. And no, she's not manipulative. She wouldn't do that." Naomi paused for a moment.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"If Effy's actually fallen for her... it'd be a first." Naomi said, quietly. "People usually fall for Effy, not the other way around."

"Oh."

"She's always been a seductive person, whether she is actively trying it on or not." Naomi explained. "She has this...way about her. It just comes naturally."

"Why did she choose Katie? Why pick a straight girl?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we might have had something to do with it."

"How?" Emily asked, shifting her position next to Naomi and sliding her arm across her waist.

"Effy told me Katie was watching us at the bar. She was watching Katie, and sat down beside her. Katie was about to get up and come over to us, but Effy stopped her." Naomi gently stroked her fingers through Emily's fringe. "Told her who I was. Said she could trust me with you."

"And she was right."

"Effy is rarely wrong." Naomi said, seriously. "She was right about you and me." She added, with a small smile. "She told me that she saw it between us."

"When did she say that?"

Naomi sighed softly, and slowly blinked, her bright blue eyes opening again to look directly into Emily's. "The second time you came past the bus on Friday." She said, quietly.

"Oh, wow." Emily said, surprised. "That soon?"

Naomi nodded. "Then, at the club... After I met you in the toilets, and you left without so much as a full conversation, I found Effy. She just knew that I'd seen you, I didn't even have to say it. She just smirked at me the way she does, and led me to you at the bar."

"She must have been lurking after she recognised me."

Naomi laughed. "Effy doesn't lurk, babe. She blends in when she wants to."

"Ah."

"Anyway... Attraction isn't about choice. It's about what you feel. So, like I said... I guess something about Katie attracted her to Effy."

"Hmm." Emily replied, before rolling onto her back.

Naomi's arm slid across her stomach as she curled into her side. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Emily said, with a soft smile. "I just worry about her, that's all."

Naomi placed a kiss on Emily's cheek. "I'm sure it'll all work itself out, babe. Katie knows she has people she can talk to if she needs to."

"That's another thing, why did you tell Katie you would listen if she needed to talk? I mean... Not that I mind, but..."

"'Always lend an ear if someone needs to talk, they'll thank you for it.'" Naomi quoted. "Something my mum taught me. And... I know more about Effy than you do. I figured...if she had any questions about her that she couldn't ask Effy..."

Emily turned her head and kissed Naomi softly. "Just when I think you can't get any more amazing...there you go."

"I try." Naomi smiled.

"You succeed." Emily replied. A brief moment of silence fell between them, and Naomi leaned her head gently against Emily's. "Stay tonight?" Emily asked softly.

The blonde gently touched her lips against Emily's and kissed her softly. "I would love to." She whispered, in reply.

The evening was settling, and the streets were almost empty, just a few cars here and there, and the occasional person walking heir way home from work. Soft, rubberised footfalls made their way along the footpath, on the street that ran perpendicular to the one where Gina lived, and the bus stood, silently. They turned the corner, and kept walking, the sound of creaking leather audible only to the owner of the feet, seeing as no one else was really around.

The feet stepped up the stairs to Gina's house, and fingers, whose nails were painted in black nail polish, turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The slim figure of Effy Stonem walked into the house and shut the door behind her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she took it out and read the message.

"Stonem. You got some splainin' to do! I'll be back in the morning. xNx" Effy sighed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"That you, love?" Called Gina from the kitchen.

Effy walked toward the kitchen and leaned in the doorway, to see Gina sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking a glass of juice. "Just me, Gina." She said, with a casual smirk, as she walked to the table and sat down at end of the chairs.

"Effy, it's good to see you, dear. How was your day?" Gina asked, brightly.

"Good. I went to see Katie." Effy replied.

"Emily's sister?"

"Yes."

Gina looked at Effy carefully, and then smiled. "You like her, don't you?" Effy raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "So... Why the long face?"

Effy sighed softly. "I can't help the way I feel about her, Gina. It's like a super strong magnet sucking me in." She replied, in a slightly bored monotone.

"And?" Gina asked. Effy frowned, and then Gina knew she had seen that look before. "Ah. She's not on your side of the fence."

"Not ...exactly." Effy replied.

"Effy, dear... I know your theories about sexuality, that it's fluid. But not everyone is of the same mind as you." Gina said, gently. "Katie seems to be a nice girl, and so is Emily, of course. But they are two different people, in spite of being twins."

"I know that. I haven't spoken to Emily much, but I know she's nothing like Katie." Effy explained.

"Darling, I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all. I hope you know that." Gina said, placing her hand on top of Effy's.

"I know." Effy replied. "I can't help it though, Gina. And she likes me, she just-"

A knock came at the front door. Effy stood up. "I'll get it."

She walked to the front door and opened it, to find the last person she expected to see.

"Katie..."

* * *

**A/N#2: Dun dun DUNNNN!**

**Thanks, by the way, for all the reviews and favourites. Which are, of course, as always, very welcome. :)**

**Right. Off to do something else about this godawful hangover.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: WTF, two updates in one day?!**

**Eh, well technically it's a new day for me, but whatever.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, etc.**

**Apologies for any mistakes in this, I can't even say I've proof read it, it was a task enough to write it.**

**CIGARETTE WARNING! That is all.**

**marsupial1974: hope this cuts it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. Zut, alors.**

* * *

Katie stood on Gina's doorstep, facing Effy, and, in spite of her nervousness was glad to see the taller brunette.

"I...can I come in?" Katie asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "I need to talk to you."

Effy took in Katie's appearance and the nervous tone of her voice and nodded, stepping aside to let Katie in. She motioned for Katie to wait, and walked to the kitchen door, craning her neck around the frame. "It's just Katie."

"Ok, love. If you need anything..." Gina said.

"I know. Thanks." Effy replied.

Effy walked back to Katie who was standing in the hallway staring at the mural on the wall.

"One of Naomi's?" She asked.

"Yes." Effy replied. She turned and began to walk up the stairs. She stopped halfway up, and turned to Katie, with a blank expression. The shorter girl stared up at her. Her expression tugged at something inside Katie, and after a beat, she followed up the stairs. Katie took in her surroundings, seeing two doors. One door was painted with "KEEP OUT" in graffiti script, the other just standard white paint. Effy opened the white door, and stood aside to allow Katie to enter the room.

The shorter girl walked in and looked around, soaking up the atmosphere. On one wall, was a black and white poster of a young man with short hair, wearing a military style jacket, and smoking a cigarette. The picture had been taken when he was mid-drag, and the expression on his face appeared to be slightly haunted. Next to it, was a black poster that had the exact same pattern that was on Effy's t-shirt, but with the addition of text.

"Unknown Pleasures?" Katie asked, reading off the poster. "What on earth is Joy Division, anyway?"

"Short-lived, but beautiful band." Effy shrugged.

"Never heard of them." Katie replied. "Was he part of the band?" She asked, pointing to the poster of the young man.

"Yes. He was the singer." Effy replied. "He's dead now." She added, as she leaned against the doorframe. "And you probably have heard at least one of their songs." She walked over to an iPod dock that sat on top of a chest of drawers, and thumbed through a playlist. She pressed play, and gentle guitar tones filled the room, slowly building up until a fast paced drum beat kicked in, laid over with a thin synthetic melody that sounded rather catchy. It was something that Katie had indeed heard before, remembering hearing it when she was younger and her dad had been working out to the sound of the radio in the garage.

"Yeah... I know this one." Katie nodded. "You were right."

Effy turned down the volume and sat down on the end of her bed, taking off her boots before leaning back against the wall. "So...?" She asked. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I, uhm... I went to see Emily." Katie said, softly. "Actually, Emily and Naomi. You were right, by the way. About them."

Effy nodded, as if to say she was always right.

"Anyway, I asked Naomi the chips-and-gravy question." Katie said.

Effy laughed. "And she told you she'd never had that dilemma."

"Right. Emily, on the other hand..."

Effy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. She charity shagged some guy we went to college with. It was the reverse for her, though. It confirmed for her that she isn't into boys."

"Not really the reverse, as such, Katie. It confirmed it for her regardless."

Katie shrugged. "I guess so."

"And did it help? To hear that from Emily, I mean." Effy asked.

Katie sat down next to Effy, scooting backwards towards the wall, and lay her head on her shoulder. "It did. They both had things to say that helped. Naomi even said if I needed to talk to someone and Ems wasn't around that I was welcome to her ear... She even said Gina would listen, but Gina doesn't know me, so..."

"No, she is right. Gina will listen. She likes you. She likes Emily, too. She thinks she is good for Naomi, and I agree. They play off each other... reflect, bounce... It's really quite beautiful."

"Yeah." Katie whispered. "They seem to be quite taken with one other. It's really quite sweet." She said, before staring at the wall.

"What is it, Katie?" Effy asked.

Katie smiled, sadly. "It doesn't bother me. Naomi and Emily, I mean."

"Oh?"

"No. I suppose I should explain... Naomi's the first girl Emily has been with that I've thought was right for her. I knew that in the first few minutes I saw them together. I could just see that they fit together, you know?"

Effy nodded. "And that's different?"

"Yeah, it is. I never liked her ex. They made it work, but she always rubbed me the wrong way. I wasn't surprised when she walked out on her. Emily was devastated, though."

"Katie... You didn't come here just to talk about Emily."

Katie shook her head. "You're right, I didn't."

"Then...why did you?"

Katie slid her arm across Effy's stomach. "I wanted to see you, I guess. I needed to." She said

"I was at your place all day, though." Effy said, wrapping her arm around Katie's shoulder, and holding her close.

"I know." Katie said. "Jesus, you really have a habit of stating the obvious." She added, with a nervous laugh.

Effy shrugged. "It's a skill." She said, as she rested her fingertips across Katie's collarbones.

The elder twin sighed and relaxed into Effy's casual embrace, enjoying the gentle sensation as Effy lightly rubbed her fingertips against her skin. She closed her eyes, a feeling of nervous comfort flashing through her. If she was being truthful, it did feel good, being like this with Effy, she realised. "Eff?" She asked, softly.

"Yes?" Effy replied.

"I've never met a girl like you before."

"I know."

There was a shirt pause before Katie spoke again. "If I am honest with myself... If I remember what you told me, and forget what everyone else thinks..." Katie said, slowly, "then... You do make me feel good. You appreciate me, yeah?"

"I do."

"I think I came here because I missed you." Katie added, after a short pause.

"You think?" Effy asked.

"No." Katie turned her head to look at Effy, and shook it gently. "That is why I came." She said. "Being honest with myself and all that."

"I see."

"I need to know something." Katie said, nervously, as she lay her head back on Effy's shoulder.

"Anything."

"You..." Katie paused, before sighing, "You're falling in love with me, aren't you?"

Effy breathed deeply, letting the sensation the question caused her wash over her. For once, someone had spoken the truth and it wasn't her, nor did she have anything to do with it being spoken. It was an outright truth that formed a burning question that the two of them needed to hear the answer to. For Katie, it was such a great unknown, this was completely unfamiliar territory to her. While she'd had boyfriends over time, none of them had fallen in love with her, or professed to. When she thought properly about it herself, the realisation had come to her that she hadn't felt anything more than passing attraction for them either, and none of them were going anywhere near serious territory.

Effy had always dealt with attraction. Attraction was easier, you could find someone, have a mutually beneficial good time, and nothing else was expected. As far as Effy had been concerned, falling for someone complicated things, so she had resolved never to fall for someone, if she could help it, because she didn't want to run the risk of losing someone close to her. She didn't want to get that deep with someone, that her emotions were laid bare and had the potential to be damaged or destroyed completely.

Then, there was Katie. The elder twin had a different energy about her, and Effy knew it. Where some people had a darkness that lurked in the shadows, Katie had nothing but a pure brightness that emanated from her so much, that it was almost blinding.

Effy put her hand under Katie's chin and met her warm brown eyes. "Beautiful Katie. That's a question I don't need to answer. You already know."

"Why me, babes?" Katie asked. "Out of all the people you could have picked..."

Effy took Katie's hand in her own and linked their fingers together. "It is what it is, Katie. I've never felt this way about anyone, really. It just happens to be you."

"So, out of everyone, you fall for me, who before now has never thought seriously about it. Who has spent half her teenage years, and most of her adult life denying it, due to tossers who think that just because she's a twin, she is in every way identical to her sister."

"Yes." Effy replied, succinctly. "Why are you being so harsh?"

"I don't mean to be." Katie replied.

"I know. It's your tone, Katie. It sounds harsh, but there's something else there, too."

Katie stared at Effy, not sure as to what she meant.

"Why can't you say it, Katie?" Effy asked. "There's no need to be afraid."

"If I say it, it makes it real, and that still scares me." Katie replied.

Effy raised an eyebrow. "You don't want it to be real?"

A look of uncertainty crossed Katie's features, and Effy studied it closely. "I'm not sure."

Effy reached up to stroke her fingers gently through Katie's fringe, before resting her head against hers. "I think you are sure." Effy said, and Katie turned to look into her ocean blue eyes. "I think... That you have had enough time to think about it, and you are sure, now. But the fear is still stopping you." Effy got up off the bed, and walked over to the door, closing it quietly. She turned back towards Katie and stood in front of her. Katie stared up at Effy, her fringe falling over her eyes again, and her heart racing.

"It is just you, and me here, Katie. No one else. Fuck the outside world." She said, before she knelt down so she was at eye level with the elder twin. "Let me show you how beautiful you are." She said, as their eyes locked together.

"You can't just tell me?" Katie replied, half sarcastically.

Effy smirked, shaking her head slowly, before pulling Katie close, leaning in and kissing her full on the lips, just like she had the first time. "I need to show you, so that you feel it. If you will let me." She said, staring deep into Katie's eyes. "So you feel it...here." She added, placing her hand over Katie's heart. "And...here." She placed her other hand against Katie's lower abdomen, and the shorter girl shivered. "But only if you want it, Katie." She leaned in close and kissed Katie again, deeper this time, almost like the time Katie felt her brain being kissed out of her head, lips lingering against hers, until Katie was breathless as she pulled away. "Do you?" Effy whispered, barely.

Katie leaned forward and crashed her lips against Effy's, kissing her passionately in response. She could feel it, the desire that had been building up inside her for several days, and now, now it burned, and Katie knew. All the doubt in her mind had disappeared, and as her fingers curled around Effy's neck to draw her in closer, she knew that she wanted it. She was drawn in by Effy's kiss, and found herself spiralling downwards into her own unknown. Fuck the fear, Katie thought to herself, this feels too good and I don't want her to stop kissing me.

Her lips tried to follow Effy's as she pulled away, gripping at the bottom of the pullover that Katie was wearing and pulling it off in one go, tossing it to one side. Katie stared upwards, to see Effy looking back down at her, head tilted to end side, with a curious, but hungry expression. Her blue eyes flicked down towards the black shirt she was wearing. It was strange to see Katie in black, a change from her usual leopard print attire, but it was still in effect, with bold, leopard print lettering spelling out "SEXY AND I KNOW IT" across her chest.

Katie looked down at her shirt, and then looked back up at Effy, blushing. "First clean shirt I found." She shrugged, giving Effy a nervous smile, and looking downwards again.

Effy placed her hand under Katie's chin and lifted her face until their eyes met. "And yet, it speaks the truth." Her even tone was gentle, as though it were caressing the words as they left her tongue, letting Katie know that they were words that were spoken with care. With feeling. She reached up to Effy's neck and pulled her down for a deep lingering kiss, slipping her tongue between Effy's lips and whimpering softly as the invitation was accepted. Katie became lost in the movement of Effy's tongue against her own, and was only brought out of her space when Effy began to gather her shirt at her waist. Katie lifted her arms, almost automatically, allowing Effy to slip the shirt off her shoulders.

"Lie down." Effy said, quietly. Katie obliged, stretching her limbs and laying down, watching as Effy got on top of the bed and also Katie, sitting perched astride her thighs. Cool, careful hands slid up Katie's stomach and were followed by soft kisses from warm, soft lips, that kissed a slow, burning trail up Katie's trembling skin, each contact of her lips soft and sensual. Her hands came up to curve around her breasts and Effy licked a gentle line from Katie's cleavage all the way up to her neck, and then caught her lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Katie felt her nervousness dissipate with each movement of Effy's lips, the sensation being replaced with warmth settling low in her stomach. Her hands reached up and tangled into Effy's hair, threading through strands that felt like silk through her fingers. Effy broke the kiss between them and they were both breathless as she ghosted her lips against Katie's, as the elder twin's hands slipped down her back and pulled at the bottom of her shirt. Effy shivered as Katie's fingertips brushed against the bare skin of her back, arching slightly as she began sliding the shirt up her body, her firm yet soft touch dragging slowly up her skin and making her shiver.

Effy felt Katie's eyes burning into her own as the fabric slid up her skin, and she lifted her arms, allowing Katie to slip it off her entirely. Her instinct reacted when Katie started to rise up off the mattress, tilting backwards slightly and pulling Katie towards her, slipping her hands over her shoulders and down to her bra strap, unhooking it, peeling the delicate fabric from Katie's skin.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have fantastic taste in lingerie?" Effy murmured into Katie's ear. She smirked. She felt Katie shiver at her words.

"Not quite like that..." She replied, her voice almost a whisper. Her hand grabbed at Effy's neck and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply as she lay back down, taking the taller girl down with her. Katie slid her hands back up her back and her fingers fumbled with the clasp on Effy's own bra.

Half a giggle left her throat as she reached backwards and undid it herself. "Always a bit trickier...when it's not your own..." She whispered, sliding the straps off her shoulders, revealing her own naked breasts. Katie's eyes flicked down towards them, taking them in for only the second time. Her hands began to trail up Effy's stomach, until Effy caught them with her own and pinned them above Katie's head, causing her to gasp and squirm slightly. "Nuh-uh... This, beautiful Katie...is all for you..." She whispered, before leaning in and kissing her passionately, catching the moan that tumbled out of her lips.

Katie gasped as Effy placed soft gentle kisses all over her face, and then down her neck, her hands squeezing her own gently, before sliding them down her arms and down past her collarbones, resting just under her tits, giving them a slight squeeze before following the trail down with her lips, leaving kisses in places of fingerprints. Katie groaned as Effy's tongue flicked around one of her nipples, and her mind briefly cast itself back to the other evening when the taller girl had spent a good amount of time getting acquainted with them. She felt a pleasurable trickle shoot its way through her body, converging between her legs, and she groaned and arched upwards at the contact of Effy's teeth as she gently bit down on the hard nipple.

"Fuck..." Katie gasped, as she squirmed under her, a warm shiver running through her. Effy sensuously slid her fingers down her stomach and busied themselves with the buttons on Katie's jeans. She kissed her way back up to Katie's neck and then merged their lips together, kissing her deep and slow as she began to slide her jeans off her hips. Katie pushed herself upwards, allowing her to push the fabric down, breathing rapidly as Effy again trailed kisses down her stomach. She lifted her legs up and bent her knees as Effy slid the fabric from her legs entirely.

Katie watched Effy as her eyes raked over every inch of Katie's almost naked body, drinking her in as though she was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. It should have made Katie nervous, but it didn't. All the nervousness within her had disappeared completely and what remained was pure, aching want that surged through her like an inferno. Effy's eyes met hers and Katie felt a rush of heat flood through her. Those blue eyes had so much desire behind them, that Katie could feel it projecting into her as well. She couldn't stand it, she sat up, letting Effy take her into her arms and kissed her hard, thrusting her tongue between her lips and wrapping her own arms around the half naked girl. The kiss was long and deep and meant so much more than any other kiss they had shared, lips and tongues sparring against each other until Effy realised that Katie was kissing the life out of her and not the other way around. The pleasurable shock coursed through her at the realisation and she pulled her lips away from Katie's, the elder twin hungrily attempting to kiss her again.

Effy reached up and stroked her fingers down Katie's cheek. "Say it." She breathed, her voice thick with lust. "Tell me." She added, before brushing her lips against hers.

Katie leaned in and pressed her lips against Effy's. "I want you." She replied, the tone of her voice surprising her, as she had never heard it like that before in her life. She saw Effy's eyes turn a darker shade of blue before she leaned in and kissed her passionately, pushing Katie back down onto the mattress. She set about raining kisses over Katie's shoulders, hearing Katie's soft moans at the contact. Effy slid her palm all the way down from Katie's throat to her stomach, and headed further down, pushing her palm firmly against Katie's knickers and feeling her heat. Effy's lips met hers once more, Katie groaning into her kiss as her hips bucked upwards, increasing the pressure. "Eff...fuck..." She breathed, as her lips parted from Effy's.

The taller girl slid her tongue down to Katie's neck and began to suck at her pulse point, causing her to whimper. The sound became a louder moan as Effy slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Katie's knickers, not stopping until they reached her wetness. Katie's hand gripped at Effy's hips, hissing and biting her bottom lip as her other hand raced up to Effy's shoulder. Her fingers slid into her hair and pulled backwards, their eyes meeting. Effy could see the craving in Katie's eyes just before they rolled back into her head as she ran her fingers down Katie's clit, and another deep moan came from Katie's throat.

Her hands slipped down to the waistband of Effy's jeans and fumbled with the buttons as she began to rub Katie's clit, feeling the warm pleasurable sensation spread through her lower stomach. She felt Effy's fingers on her own, helping her to unfasten the buttons on her jeans. The two of them tugged at the fabric, pulling it down off Effy's hips.

"Fuck babe...get them off...I need to feel you..." Katie groaned, and Effy slid her hand from between her legs, pausing to slip her fingers between her lips. The elder twin groaned, watching with lustful intensity as Effy tasted her on her fingers, before leaning in and kissing her slowly. Her lips curved upwards in a smile against Katie's as the shorter girl moaned into the kiss, tasting her own essence on Effy's tongue.

Effy slid her jeans and knickers off her legs and slid her firm touch up Katie's legs, riding up her thigh to her hips and then curling into her own knickers, slipping them down her thighs. "Is there anything leopard print you don't own?"

Katie's brow furrowed as she stared curiously at Effy, her chest heaving. "What?" She asked, breathlessly, as Effy's agile form moved up her body. Her next words were swallowed by a deep, passionate kiss, which came as the taller girl's fingers moved back between her thighs. The path of her fingers ran down from her clit until two of them slipped inside Katie's warmth. "Oh fuck yes..." She groaned as her lips broke apart from Effy's, her fingers probing her depths. Her fingers wrapped around the back of Effy's neck nod curled into her hair, gripping the strands between her fingers as she thrust her fingers deeper inside her, keeping up a steady rhythm.

Katie began to move against Effy as the sensation that was running through her spread out from her centre to her toes. She kissed down Katie's neck as she started to rub her thumb against her clit, and Katie shivered as Effy began to suck on her pulse point, tasting her skin. "You're delicious." She said, her voice tinged with a lust that had a warm throb run through Katie's body.

"Eff...please..." Katie moaned, "I need you to... Oh CHRIST!" She cried, as Effy curved her fingers inside her and rubbed insistently. Katie tipped her head back and moaned loudly, as Effy slowed her movements, making her squirm as she began to kiss down to her stomach. Katie looked down and her eyes locked with Effy's, noticing just how blue they looked, and also the look that they were giving her, that spoke to Katie of a pure need that mirrored her own. Effy slid her tongue downwards, and Katie groaned as it reached her clit and began to flick against it gently.

Her hips rocked towards Effy's tongue, desperate for further contact which was granted when Katie's clit was sucked in between her lips. She shuddered as the pleasure ripped through her and tipped her over the edge into a sea of bliss she had never felt before. She cried out unintelligibly as her body stiffened, the orgasm smashing into her in recurring shockwaves. Effy slowed her fingers and gently flicked Katie's clit with her tongue as she came down, and then slid her way up her body, wrapping her arms around the elder twin and holding her close.

Katie pushed her lips against Effy's in a passionate kiss, tasting herself on the taller girl's tongue. She kissed gently down her throat and nestled her head into Effy's neck. "Oh my god." She whispered shaking with each breath. "Effy...oh Jesus..."

Effy kissed her softly on her forehead. "You liked that." She smirked.

"Fuck you." Katie laughed. "That was... Christ, I don't even have the words."

Effy laughed. "I don't need you to use any. I heard every opinion you had when I had my face between your thighs."

"Dirty bitch."

"If only you knew half of what I was thinking." Effy replied, a sense of flirtatious wickedness to her tone.

"Fuck. I don't want to move."

"Then don't." Effy said. "You are welcome to stay. Gina won't mind."

"Oh my god! I forgot about Gina!" Katie said, turning bright red. "I'm not going to be able to look at her straight..."

"Is that meant to be an intended pun?" Asked Effy.

"I...I don't know." Katie laughed. "You do things to me that make my mind go all fuzzy."

Effy laughed again. "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. Right now it feels like it is. I just..." Katie said, trailing off.

"What is it?" Asked Effy, gently.

"I just...hope I don't freak out tomorrow. You know...wake up in bed with you and have a screaming "what the fuck" moment."

"If you want me, Katie... Don't fight it." Effy said, her blue eyes staring into Katie's brown ones. They closed and Katie sighed deeply, before opening them again. Effy's expression became curious as she saw the want in Katie's eyes, as she leaned forwards and kissed Effy slowly.

"I do." She said, honestly, once the kiss had ended.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, pausing to go downstairs for a bite to eat and a cup of tea, long after Gina had gone to bed, after which Katie repaid the favour, exploring Effy's body and finding it came naturally and excited her as much, if not more than doing the same with a boy. She knew now what Emily had been going on about all these years. What's more, Effy gave her so much more pleasure than any of her other lovers. She knew what made her feel good, asking the time to learn every touch, every kiss, and every lick that would turn her into a quivering mess.

Some time in the early hours of the morning, they both lay wrapped up in each other, as well as Effy's duvet, and they slept peacefully, having tired themselves out in a spectacularly orgasmic fashion. Effy woke Katie the next morning with a series of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, the elder twin stirring slowly.

"Mmm. That feels good." She said, as she opened her eyes.

Effy smiled and stroked her fingers through Katie's hair. "Hello. How are you?" She asked.

"Morning." Replied Katie. "I'm...actually I'm good. Really good."

"No escape act?"

Katie shook her head. "I mean... I do have to go to work today, but if I didn't..."

Effy nodded. "I will see you again, won't I?"

Katie took Effy's face in her hands and kissed her softly. "Yes." She replied. Effy kissed her again, pulling her body closer, her hands beginning to slide down her back, as the door opened, and Naomi walked in, reading a newspaper.

"Hey Eff, I was thinking we could go see a movie, what do you-" She looked up and froze, seeing Katie and Effy in their passionate embrace. "Oh, shit!"

Katie squealed as she ducked under the covers. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Naomi stood there, jaw hanging open. Effy stared at her, eyebrow raised in a questioning smirk. "Yes?" She asked, casually.

"I...uh...you know what... Never mind. Ha...um... Sorry to interrupt." Naomi stammered, before beginning to walk out the door. "Uhm... Morning, Katie." She added.

"Hi, Naomi." A muffled Katie muttered from underneath the duvet, mortified.

Naomi nodded. "Right. I'll be off, then." She said, and walked out, closing he door behind her.

Effy smirked and pulled back the duvet, finding Katie with her head buried in her hands. "She's gone." She said, stating the obvious.

"Oh my god. That's so not how I wanted Emily to find out."

Effy laughed. "Naomi won't tell. She'll keep it schtum."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked. Effy raised her eyebrow as usual. "Right. Of course you are." She said. She looked over at the alarm clock. "Shit, I have to go."

"Yeah." Effy said. "Can I call you later?"

Katie nodded. "Or I'll call you. Don't think this is where it ends, Stonem."

Effy nodded her understanding, and watched as Katie got out of bed and gathered her clothes before putting them on. She leaned over and gave Effy a passionate kiss before heading out of the room. She walked down the stairs and out the door, wanting to get home quickly so she could have a decent chance to get properly dressed for work. She froze as she saw Naomi painting part of the large octopus.

Naomi turned and smiled at Katie. "Hi. Sorry for barging in like that up there. I should have knocked, really."

Katie stared at her. "Uh...thanks. Listen, you won't-"

"Relax, Katie. It's none of my business, yeah?" Naomi replied, putting down her paintbrush and walking towards Katie. "As I said, I'm here if you need to talk, but I'm not the sort who outs anyone, ok? It's up to you to tell Emily in your own time."

Katie nodded. "I can see why Ems likes you. You're a good sort, Naomi."

"I try." Naomi smiled.

"I would stay and chat, but I have to get to work." Katie replied. "Another time, though?"

"You know where to find me." Naomi said.

Katie nodded, and bid her goodbye, beginning her walk home.

* * *

**A/N#2: Methinks Effy should have locked the door.**

**Reviews welcome.**

**Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: How to cure writer's block: attempt to start writing chapter. Give up, because you're just not feeling it. Come back to it later, attempting to continue it. Give up again, and delete the parts you think are complete and utter shite (****_what the fuck was I thinking_****?!). Replace with possibly insightful characterisation and smut.**

**PROBLEM SOLVERED. (Yeah, that's an old Aussie paint ad joke that probably no one will get. ****_ANY_****hoo...)**

**Here's your CIGARETTE WARNING™, hand one out and pass them around as you wish. You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, and I have to admit I wrote most of this chapter to cheer myself up because life sort of sucks right now. All typos I blame on the iPad. Really, I swear it smokes crack half the time.**

* * *

Naomi opened the front door to Gina's house and stepped inside, making her way into the kitchen. She busied herself making a cup of tea, and only registered the presence of someone else when she heard a chair scrape across the floor.

"Tea?" She asked, without turning around.

"Coffee." Effy replied.

Naomi nodded and got out another cup, beginning to make coffee. "I'm making toast. Would you like some?"

"Thought you would have had breakfast with Emily?"

Naomi laughed. "Uh... Well..."

Effy smirked, catching on. "Oh. Right. Your breakfast _was_ Emily."

Naomi blushed, slightly. "I...maybe." She grinned.

"Maybe meaning definitely."

"Do you want toast, or not?" Naomi laughed.

"Not."

Naomi got some bread from the bread bin and cut off two thick slices. Gina had never believed in pre-sliced bread. She out them in the toaster oven and turned it on, as the kettle boiled. She poured hot water into the two cups that were on the counter, and stirred Effy's coffee, placing it and her cup of tea down on the table between them. She sat down across from Effy and raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So what?" Effy shrugged.

"Oh, going to be shy, are we? Alright, then." Naomi replied.

"I'm not giving you details this time, Naoms." Effy said. "I respect her too much."

Naomi stared at her friend. "Wow. You're really gone for her, aren't you?" She asked. Effy sighed deeply, and looked at Naomi, telling the blonde everything she needed to know. "Ok. Is her confusion sorted, at least? Because, that's what has been bothering Emily the most."

"Sorted." Effy smirked, Naomi catching the flash in her eyes.

"Right." Naomi nodded, as the toaster oven buzzed. She stood up and buttered her toast, adding some marmalade before sitting down again and taking a bite.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff." Effy said, sipping her coffee.

"I don't know how you can drink that instant shite." Naomi nodded towards Effy's coffee. "That's _sacrilege_, calling that sludge coffee."

"Can't be arsed going to the café."

"Uh huh. So, movies? Or we could rent a DVD."

"Don't you have a painting to finish?" Effy asked.

"The bus? It's nowhere near done yet. Oh, I'll need to borrow your laptop later to look up ideas for the back end." Naomi replied.

"Sure. What about the pictures Emily took?"

Naomi stared at Effy before shaking her head. "Yeah, I'll have to look through those too."

"Good. Let's do that then, instead." Effy replied, as she stood up, taking her coffee with her. "Give me about half an hour to change." She said, indicating her black bathrobe.

"Will do." Naomi replied, taking a bite of toast. She was hoping to do that alone, but now it looked like she wouldn't get the chance.

"Morning, Effy!" Came Gina's voice as she rounded the corner. "Morning, love! I didn't hear you come in last night."

"Morning, mum. I spent the night at Emily's." Naomi replied.

"Oh, I see! Fairly sure her sister spent the night here with Effy."

"Uh, yeah, you could say that. I walked in on them this morning." The younger blonde laughed.

"Oh! I hope she wasn't embarrassed." Gina laughed.

"It was a bit of a head under the covers moment, for her."

"Oh, well. Not to worry. I do quite like Katie, Effy needs someone like her."

Naomi nodded as she swallowed the last morsel of her first slice of toast. "She's quite taken with her. Between you and me, of course."

"Of course, dear." Gina smiled. "As you are with Emily." She added, after a short pause. Naomi said nothing, but couldn't help either the simple smile that crossed her lips, or the blush that spread across her face, as she sipped her tea. "It's good to see, dear. It's about time you found someone."

"I know." Naomi said, before biting into the second piece of toast.

"Seems as though Effy and Katie got up to mischief as well. They kept me awake half the night!" Gina remarked, and Naomi almost choked on her toast.

"_Mum_!"

"Oh, it's alright, dear."

"Just... Don't mention it to Emily if you see her, alright? It's up to Katie to tell her." Naomi warned.

"I wouldn't, dear. You know that."

"Yeah well, sometimes I wonder." Naomi replied.

"Anyway. What are you two up to, today?"

"Going to look through the pictures emily took at the festival."

"Sounds lovely, dear. I'm off to the market, now. Will you be in for lunch?"

Naomi nodded. "Most likely in Eff's room." She said, before finishing her last bite of toast.

"Right. I shall see you later, then." Gina said, as she smiled and left the kitchen.

Naomi finished her tea and rinsed off the plate and cup, before walking outside, unlocking and sliding apart the bus door, before climbing on. She walked upstairs and picked up the flash drive that held the pictures that Emily had taken. She caught sight of the yellow and red painting through the open sanctuary door, and stepped towards it, taking a good look at it. Her mind immediately cast itself back to the previous morning, when she had Emily in her arms, as they studied the painting together. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched her contacts for Emily's number. She held the phone to her ear, hearing the dial tone.

"Hello, Emily Fitch speaking?" Her husky voice answered.

"Well hello, Emily Fitch." Naomi replied, the smile evident in her voice. "Am I interrupting?"

"Hi, Naomi." Emily replied. "No, I'm on my way to a call right now, so I have a few minutes to chat. It's good to hear your voice, babe."

"Yours too." Naomi smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Emily asked.

"Mmm. I just got back on the bus, and I came up to get the flash drive so I can look at your photos, and... We left the sanctuary door open. The painting caught my eye." Naomi explained. "Truth be told, it made me miss you, I... Just had to hear your voice."

"Aww, Naoms... I miss you too. Listen, are you doing anything around 12?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I've got an hour for lunch." Emily said, before pausing. "Meet with me?"

"Ok, now I'm _definitely_ not doing anything. Where, baby?"

"You're not far from the office... How about I come over?" Naomi heard a hint of seduction in Emily's voice, that made her grin.

"Why, Miss Fitch. Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Lunch, plus you and me tangled up in your sheets?" Emily replied, sending a shiver through Naomi. "_Absolutely_." The directness of Emily's voice caused Naomi to need to sit down very quickly, so she perched herself on the same stool she had been sitting on when she wrapped Emily up in her duvet.

"Jesus. The way you say that... _unf_." Naomi said, her voice coming out on the very of being shaky.

"What can I say? I didn't get enough of you this morning." Emily said.

"Me either." Naomi replied.

Emily gave a wicked little laugh that sent shocks through Naomi. "Alright, babe. I'm just about at my callout, and you have photos to look at. I'll see you at yours at around 12, yeah?"

"I'll be here. You can guarantee it." Naomi smirked, in reply. "Bye, hun."

"See you." Emily said, before the line went.

Naomi smiled as she ended the call, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She cited the bus, securing the doors behind her, and then went back into Gina's house, walking upstairs to Effy's room. "Eff...you decent?" She asked, standing in front of the closed door.

The door opened, and Effy stood there, in a pair of black jeans and a maroon bra. "As I'll ever be." She said, in her mysterious monotone. She turned back to her bed, and picked up a black vest top with a brick pattern printed in white, along with the words "Pink Floyd - The Wall" printed in a hand written script, and a smattering of what looked to be blood on one side near the bottom. She slipped it over her head and pulled the fabric down to her waist.

"So...what exactly happened with Katie last night?" Naomi asked, still curious.

Effy looked at her and raised her eyebrow, effortlessly. "I treated her."

"To what, exactly?" Naomi asked.

Effy's eyes flicked to the black poster on the wall. Naomi followed Effy's line of sight to the wall, and raised an eyebrow of her own. "Unknown pleasures, eh? Hmm." She smirked. "That'll be the first time Ian Curtis has got you laid."

"I didn't need his help." Effy stated, matter-of-factly.

Naomi shook her head and laughed. "Unbelievable. Anyway, are you ready to do this?"

"I guess so." Naomi replied, handing over the flash drive. Effy plugged it into her laptop and waited while they loaded. She let Naomi sit in front of it, and the blonde began to look through the photos that Emily had selected.

"So. What are you going to paint on the back section?" Effy asked.

"Still haven't decided, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep with the marine theme." Naomi replied, as she looked at the first picture, which was of her and Cook backstage. Emily had taken it in black and white, and it showed a candid moment, right before Naomi put a spliff to her lips. There was a glint in her eye, and Naomi knew it was because Emily had been with her. The way the redhead created this energy within her surprised her, and it thrilled her, as well as, if she was completely honest with herself, terrified her just that little bit.

"I see." Effy said. "And your painting... What did Emily make of it?"

"Huh? Oh...ha..." Naomi grinned. "Let's just say, it's the first time my art has got me some."

"Sweet." Effy smirked. "But what did she say about it, Naoms?"

Naomi paused on a colour photo that she had seen proudly on Emily's laptop. The one of her looking so serene and calm. "Apart from saying it was very intimate and that it had a lot of meaning behind it? Not too much else, really."

"She's really got you." Effy stated.

"Yeah, she did, in this shot, didn't she? I haven't seen all of them, but this one is my favourite so far. What do you thi-"

"I wasn't talking about the picture, Naoms." Effy said, in her calm monotone.

Naomi turned to her and caught Effy's pointed stare, the one that always looked right through her and could see into her soul. "_Oh_." Was all Naomi could reply. She sighed, deeply, and gave a resigned nod of her head, and felt the small smile that crossed her lips.

"It's ok, you know. To feel it." Effy said.

"Yeah, but..." Naomi said, before biting her bottom lip. "What if I fuck it up? I mean...what if she doesn't-"

"Naoms... Relax." Effy said, placing her hand on Naomi's shoulder. "She's as mad for you, as you are for her. She's seen it now. She knows it too."

"You think so?" Naomi said, turning to her friend.

Effy nodded. "I can see it, Naoms. And what's more, Katie sees it too. She thinks you are good for her. She can see the change in Emily, like I can see the change in you."

Naomi took this in, and nodded slowly. "Gina said the same thing, pretty much."

"So... Stop panicking. Just don't be a prick, and take it one day at a time."

"Right. What about you and Katie, then? No dirty details, I pretty much get the idea there, just... what's happening?"

Effy smirked. "She didn't bolt." She stated.

"Not so straight after all, then?" Naomi asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'd prefer to think of it as her falling for my charms, but if you want to put it that way..." Effy shrugged.

Naomi laughed. "Well, so long as she knows. Wow, Ems is gonna get a kick out of that."

"Don't, Naoms. I told Katie you wouldn't." Effy warned.

"Relax. I told her the same myself, and I wouldn't. It wouldn't be fair." Naomi reassured her. "Hey, we should all go out, you know... The four of us. For a night out. Dinner, or something." Naomi suggested.

"Yeah." Came Effy's reply. "Could make for a good night." She finished her cup of coffee, and stood up. "This instant shit isn't cutting it. I _need_ some espresso." She said, grabbing her leather jacket off the hook on the back of her door. "Coming? Thought I might stop in and see Freds."

"No, I need to get a look at these photos. Tell him I said hello, though." Naomi replied, looking back at the laptop, as Effy walked out the door, clicking through more of the images that Emily had selected out of the many she had taken. She stopped on one that was taken at the instant when Naomi lit the first of the two flares she had burning on the stage while painting, to create atmosphere. Emily had captured the moment when the spark from the flare burst into life between her hands, and the look on Naomi's face was one of sheer, intense concentration.

"Jesus. How do you manage to just..._GET_ me?" Naomi muttered, to no one but herself. She stared at the photo observing the clear sharp lines of her own form, which were in contrast to the background, that was muted and blurred. Naomi was surprised by the detail of the image, thinking that Emily's camera must be worth a fair bit, for it to take such sharp images.

The blonde spent another hour looking of the images, selecting ones she wanted to discuss with Emily later. Her mind went back to the painting that was upstairs time-drying on the bus. She tried to picture it, but for once could only see the colours involved, and not the actual form. She had to see it again. Naomi shut down the laptop, and retrieved the flash drive, as well as a spliff from Effy's sock drawer, going back downstairs and out to the bus, passing Gina's neighbour, who was passing by on way back to her house.

"Morning, Mrs Higgins." Naomi said, with a smile. The neighbour muttered something that sounded vaguely nasty in reply, and worked a little faster opening her door, before slamming it behind her. "Hmm. Odd." Naomi remarked to herself, as she opened the doors to the bus and stepped inside.

She went back upstairs, and crossed the floor space into her sanctuary, closing the door behind her. She opened some of the windows, and once more took a seat on the stool facing her creation, and pulled a lighter from her pocket, lighting the spliff and inhaling deeply. As she exhaled, she thought to herself: Was this her way of painting a premonition? She still didn't recall anything about the act of painting it, not a single stroke, as if the act had actually wiped itself from her recollection as soon as each stroke was laid down. To say that it disturbed her was fitting, because it did create an uneasy feeling within her.

It felt strange, looking at the canvas. She took another long look at it, inhaling another drag off the spliff. The painting was so obviously about the two of them, and what it depicted was so intimate, so passionate, a tender moment frozen in time. She thought, in particular, about the past few days, and what had happened before she painted it. Something that had been different... That hadn't occurred before. The blonde sat, and smoked, getting further out of her head, contemplate the image, and the circumstances about it, until it finally came to her.

"Oh. My. _God_. That's it!" She said, out loud, now noticing the spliff had burned down to her fingers. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a text.

"_Have theory about the painting. Will tell you when you get here. Midday can't come fast enough. I miss you. xxNaomixx_"

The reply came a short moment later.

"_Really? Would love to hear it, babe :) Missing you too, can't wait to see you! xXxEmilyxXx_"

Naomi checked the time, seeing that it as a little after eleven. She went back into Gina's house, and wandered into the kitchen, finding her mother placing a large tray into a warm oven.

"Hey, mum. What are you making?"

"Spinach pie, love. Would you like me to save you a piece?"

"Oh, yum. Can you save two? Emily is coming around for lunch." Naomi said, sitting down at the table.

"Oh? Just lunch?" Gina smirked, sitting across from her.

"Mum!"

"Oh, I'm only teasing, love. I know what it's like to be young and in lo-"

"_OI_!" Naomi said, cutting her off.

Gina scoffed. "Naomi, darling. You can't fool me, I'm your mother. You're as crazy for her as she is for you. We can all see it, love."

"How? You're not going to tell me you see love hearts or tweeting birds flying around our heads, or some bollocks like that, are you?"

Gina laughed. "Not quite. But there's a brightness around the both of you when you are around each other."

"Yeah, well..." Naomi sighed, "...I just don't want to rush it, yeah? I really like her, probably more if I'm honest about it. I just don't want to scare her off. It would hurt too much, and I don't want that for either of us. It just... Feels big, that's all."

"It is big, darling. It's love." Gina replied. "What time is she coming over?"

"Twelvish."

"Alright. Shall I make some tea for you both?"

"I'll let you know. I have to discuss something with her." Naomi replied.

"And what would that be?"

Naomi pulled out her phone and loaded up the picture she took of the yellow and red painting, handing it to her mother. "My, my." Gina said. "That's rather..."

"I know."

"When did you paint that?"

"Couple of days ago. It's still drying. But I don't recall painting it." Naomi mused.

"I see. And this was after how many spliffs?" Gina asked.

"None."

"Right. Wait..._what_?"

"I was sober when I painted it. But it's a total blank." The younger blonde explained. "I don't remember a single stroke of it."

"That's-"

"I know, mum." Naomi said, looking at Gina. "It's been bothering me. I discussed it with Emily, but it didn't give me any more insight into it."

"How did she take it? That's some rather intimate imagery, dear."

"Well, Effy sent it to her without asking me first. She wasn't mad, though. She was amazed by it." Naomi explained. "But I've had another idea about it, and I want to talk it over with her, see if it makes any sense."

"Naomi... I have to say I'm surprised. You don't normally talk so openly about your art like this. Why are you letting Emily in?"

Naomi sighed and sat back in her chair. "I really can't explain it, mum. She just... _Gets_ me, you know? She makes me want her to know everything I can show her. You should see the photos she took at the festival, mum. They're brilliant." Naomi explained. "I just... I have this desire I can't explain... To show her everything about my world. I want to share it with her. She draws me in with her wide-eyed awe, and she is beautiful and sweet, and inventive. I want to collaborate with her, as much as I want to...be with her."

"She makes you happy." Gina stated.

Naomi nodded. "She really does." She said.

"And even if you won't say it, you love her."

"It feels so soon to say that...but...yeah, I think you could be right."

Gina smiled, and reached across the table, placing her hand on top of her daughter's. "If it makes you happy, darling, go for it. It's about time."

"Yeah." Naomi blushed. "I know."

"Well. I'm off to do a spot of gardening... The slice should be done just in time for when Emily is here... I can bring you some, or if you would like a while alone, you can come in whenever you are done shagging yourselves silly."

"MUM!" Naomi cried. "We'll come in, yeah?"

Gina laughed. "Oh, come now, dear. I'm not completely blind! Just make sure you close the windows on that bus, old Mrs Higgins will have another fit!" She said, standing and walking out the door.

Naomi shook her head, and then giggled, remembering the look the old lady next door had given her earlier that morning. She stood up, and walked back outside, opening the bus door and sitting on the steps, checking the time, noting that Emily would be arriving shortly. As soon as she had that thought, she felt her presence, and looked to her right, seeing Emily walking towards her in her council uniform, satchel at her side. She stood up, and leaned against the doorframe of the bus, watching as Emily walked towards her, her hips swaying gently from side to side.

Naomi smirked, and leaned a little more casually. "Well, good morning Miss Fitch. You're a little early..." She called out.

Emily smiled wide, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "My last call took less time than I thought." She said, as she stood in front of Naomi. "Plus, I walked a bit quick to get here." She grinned.

"Oh, and I'm glad you did." Naomi replied, taking Emily into her arms, hugging her close. "C'mon... I need some time with you." She smiled, taking Emily's hand and leading her into the bus, turning and securing the doors behind her. "Oh...by the way...Gina is making lunch, so I told her we would come in soon." She said, as her fingers linked with Emily's.

"Oh, good. Because I sort of intend to work up an appetite." Emily smirked, pulling Naomi in for a slow kiss.

"Mmm." Naomi said, "First things first though, yeah?"

"Oh?"

Naomi led Emily up the compact stairs and into her room, leading her into the sanctuary. She sat on the stool and pulled Emily in front of her, so they both faced the painting.

"_Oh_, your theory?" Emily asked. "I was wondering about that."

"So was I, earlier. I looked at it for a good while, and thought long and hard about it." Naomi explained. "It's going to sound strange, though."

"Try me, babe." Emily said, her arms laying atop Naomi's as they wrapped around her stomach.

"Well... I painted this after I showed you the bus. After I showed you this room. And I told you I'd never shown anyone this room before."

"Yes, I remember."

"I think that the reason I don't remember painting this, is because you were in here with me. Something about your presence in here got inside me when I painted... And unleashed...this." Naomi explained, gesturing to the painting. "But not only that, it caused me to not remember. I don't know why I painted this. The only thing I can say I had any real conscious control over, was picking the colours. But even they are unique to...this."

"What do you mean by 'this', babe?"

"You and me. There's an entire rainbow of colour I could have picked...and I picked two that are distinctive to us. Before we had even come together properly."

Emily thought it over for a few moments. "_Whoa_."

Naomi nodded, lacing her chin on top of Emily's shoulder, holding her close. "Yeah." She whispered softly. "What do you think?"

Emily turned around in Naomi's arms and kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue between her lips. Naomi drew her close and returned the kiss, savouring the feel of Emily's lips on her own. "Maybe...this is bigger than the both of us." Emily murmured in between kisses.

"You don't think my theory is too out there?" Naomi asked, leaning her head against Emily's.

Emily shook her head. "No. It makes sense to me."

Naomi smiled. "I love how you get me."

"Believe it or not, you actually explain things quite clearly." Emily replied, before kissing her again, passionately.

Naomi stood up and led Emily out of the sanctuary, continuing to kiss her as they moved towards her bed. Her fingers felt around the collar of Emily's shirt and began to undo the buttons, one by one. "Do you really have to go back to work?" She mumbled, trailing kisses down Emily's neck.

"Ah...yes, I know it sucks but... You have all of me until I have to go..." Emily replied, undoing the buttons on Naomi's jeans. "Fuck, I want you so much..." She groaned, beginning to push the denim down off her hips. Naomi's own hands were pulling Emily's shirt out of the waistband of her skirt, before skimming up the fabric to her shoulders and peeling it slowly off her back. Emily arched towards her as she planted soft kisses down her chest, stopping between her cleavage. She reached back and unhooked her bra, slipping it from her shoulders.

Emily pulled Naomi's shirt off in one swift motion, and her bra along with it, pushing her backwards onto the bed, and reached behind herself, unzipping her skirt and stepping out of both it and her knickers, before swiftly straddling Naomi's thighs. She trailed her fingertips from her collarbone down to the waistband of her boxers and hooked them into the elastic, pulling the down slowly, not stopping until they were off her legs entirely. She left a trail of slow, warm kisses up Naomi's legs, and rested her head mid-thigh, looking upwards at Naomi, whose blue eyes were staring back at her with a lustful intensity.

"You tackled me this morning, Naoms." Emily smirked.

"Yes." Naomi replied, her voice thick with passion. She could remember it clearly, now Emily had been playful and tried to sneak off for a shower. Naomi had caught her at it, though, and tackled her to the floor.

"And then ...you ate me." Emily added, beginning to slowly kiss up the insides of Naomi's thighs.

"You're better than pancakes." Naomi replied, allowing her thighs to part, giving Emily access as the redhead continued her upwards ascent. "Anyway, you didn't complain..." She gasped, squirming beneath Emily's kisses.

"Hmm. Guess I have to do a little investigating of my own to find out if you are, too." Emily grinned, pushing Naomi's knees up and settling herself in between her thighs. "Damn shame I don't have more time...so..." And before she finished her sentence, she leaned in and swiped her tongue against Naomi's clit, the blonde gasping at the warm, slippery contact. Emily moaned appreciatively, beginning to lick and suck all around the swollen bud, Naomi's hips beginning to move rhythmically under her as her breaths became shallow. Emily slid her tongue further down and thrust it inside her, tasting her hot wetness, the taste she instantly recognised as belonging to her gorgeous blonde.

"Jesus, Em..." Naomi moaned, her finger threading through Emily's cherry red hair as her tongue moved upwards and lashed her clit. The redhead took it between her lips and moaned, sending shocks outward through Naomi's body. "Fuuuuck..." She groaned, her hips pushing towards Emily's tongue of their own accord. Her free hand screwed the sheets between her fingers as the building pleasure began to burst within her, and she groaned again loudly, as Emily began to push her fingers inside her wetness.

Emily did not abate her assault on Naomi's senses, thrusting her fingers deep inside her warmth and flicking her tongue relentlessly against her clit. The blonde cried out as an orgasm tore through her body, exploding through her and continuing as Emily continued to flick her tongue against her clit, drawing out every last skerrick of pleasure out of her, until she was breathless and panting.

Emily kissed and licked her way up Naomi's stomach, trailing up her chest and then sat astride her hips, placing her lips against the blonde's and kissing her deeply. Naomi's arms wrapped around Emily's body as they kissed passionately, groaning softly as she tasted herself on Emily's lips. Her fingers slid around her waist, and slipped between her legs.

"Ah..._fuck_!" Emily gasped, their lips separating as Naomi's fingers pushed inside her. Her eyes opened wide and locked with Naomi's piercing blue ones, not quite registering the wicked smirk the blonde had on her lips.

"Ha...you didn't think I'd leave you high and dry, did you?" Naomi said, seductively, as she pumped her fingers inside Emily's wetness. She slid her tongue down her neck and sucked gently at her pulse point.

"Ohhh...I was...ah...hoping you wouldn't...oh fuck that's good..." Emily groaned in reply, as Naomi pushed her thumb against her clit. She threaded her fingers through Naomi's hair, the sensation of her lips in her neck adding to her pleasure. The pressure began to build inside her and she pulled Naomi's head backwards, crashing her lips against hers, kissing her deeply as the blonde curved her fingers inside her. Her hips rocked hard as the sensation consumed her. "Oh fuck...Naoms...I need you...I'm gonna..." She groaned, as her lips detached from Naomi's. She buried her head into the blonde's shoulder and stiffened, a strangled husky cry leaving her throat as she came hard on Naomi's fingers, her hips jerking hard as her release flooded over her.

Naomi fell backwards, pulling Emily with her, slipping her fingers from her wetness. Emily watched as the blonde sucked them clean, a mischievous glint in her eye. As soon as she pulled her fingers out, Emily kissed her deeply, their tongues duelling, tasting the essence of each other on their lips. Once they parted, Emily collapsed with her head in the crook of Naomi's shoulder, beginning to giggle.

"Ohhhh... I've never needed it that much. Christ, baby... What you do to me..." Emily murmured, in an almost incoherent, rambling sentence. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "You... are most definitely better than pancakes."

Naomi laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around Emily's body, kissing her temple softly. Emily shifted, to lay beside Naomi, and rested her head on her shoulder.

They lay silently for a few minutes, enjoying that calm, blissed-out post-sex state. It was Emily who spoke first.

"So... Katie called me this morning." She said, tracing circles on Naomi's stomach.

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She spent last night with Effy. You know she did." Emily said. "Why didn't you tell me, Naoms?"

Naomi turned to Emily and slid her arm across, her waist. "It wasn't my place to, Ems. You know it's something that she had to tell you... Just like it is when the rest of us come out. It's not fair, otherwise... It's personal, you know?"

"She's my sister." Emily said.

"Even so, babe. I know she is your sister, but it wasn't my business."

Emily nodded. "I'm not mad. I see what you are saying. And she did tell me that you told her as much, so... Thank you. Obviously what we said to her last night helped solve her confusion."

"And how is she today? I mean...she was a bit freaked when I caught them together."

Emily laughed. "That's just Katie being Katie. She is good, actually. I was worried it would all freak her out, but I don't think it has. I think she's dealing with it quite well, actually."

"That's good to hear. You know she said I was a good sort?" Naomi replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Right after she said she can see why you like me." She smiled.

Emily nodded. "Even my boss commented on how I seemed today. Happier, he said."

"Are you?" Naomi asked, stroking Emily's fringe out of her eyes.

Emily sighed and nodded, a smile crossing her face. "Yeah, I am. You make me feel alive, Naoms. I haven't felt that in so long." She said, kissing Naomi softly.

"I'm glad. I don't think I've ever felt more alive than I do being with you."

"Oh, baby..." Emily mumbled, and kissed Naomi slowly. They hugged each other close and held one another for a few moments. "God, I wish this moment could last forever. I really don't want to move."

"I know." Naomi replied. "Lunch awaits, though, and then you have to go back to work."

"Yeah, I know." Emily said, sadly.

"Hey... You want to come over after work? I can show you the photos I picked out and you can tell me what you think." Naomi asked.

"I'd love nothing more." Emily smiled. "Now...you mentioned lunch?"

Naomi grinned, and the two of them got up out of bed, and got dressed, going back down the compact staircase, and stepping off the bus. They entered Gina's house, and walked into the kitchen, finding two plates set out with a slice of spinach pie each, as well as two glasses of juice and a bowl of Greek salad in the middle. There was also a folded card that said "This is for the appetite you two worked up. Enjoy!" in Gina's handwriting.

"Wow." Emily said, sitting down at one chair.

Naomi sat down at the other, across from Emily. "Yeah... She does that, sometimes." She laughed.

The two ate lunch together, Emily chatting about her work day and Naomi listening intently and asking questions. The redhead enjoyed the pie, remarking again that Gina was an excellent cook. Once they had finished, Emily helped Naomi rinse the dishes, in spite of the blonde's protests. All too soon, however, it was time to Emily to get back to work.

"I don't want you to go." Naomi pouted.

Emily slipped her arms around the blonde's waist. "I don't want to go either, but it's only for a couple of hours. I'll be back this afternoon. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Mmm...just you. Oh, and your laptop. Maybe your camera?" Naomi laughed.

Emily giggled. "Ok. Now, I really have to go, though." She said. "Do I get a kiss before I go?"

Naomi grinned, dipping her head and kissing Emily softly and slowly, the redhead matching the tender movement of her lips. Once they parted, Emily rested her head against Naomi's chest and whimpered slightly. "If I don't go now, I never will." She laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." Naomi replied, as she released Emily from her arms, watching her walk down the street. She turned and waved, which the blonde returned, happily, before opening the bus door again, walking back upstairs and laying down on her bed, drinking in the lingering scent of Emily that remained in her sheets, sighing deliriously.

"You really are _so_ in love with her..." She breathed, before closing her eyes, a smile fixed to her lips.

* * *

**A/N#2: I tend to agree with her, don't you?**

**Zero clues for what is next, because even *I* don't know. If I can stomach the straight vodka later, you might find out quicker than either of us expect to!**

**Mais, jusqu'à la prochaine fois... **

**Thanks to all the new followers and such... Don't be shy, leave a review :D they make me smile, and heaven knows we can all use a smile!**

**xox ~GN~**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Good morning/evening/afternoon/whateverthefuck time it is...lol.**

**(Because, you know, it could be four am wherever you are, and I wouldn't have a fucking clue.)**

**The last few days I have received quite a few follows/favourites in my inbox, and I'd just like to say a huge sparkly **THANK YOU** to all the new followers, and of course, my band of faithful reviewers! You know who you are, as I'm sure if I tried to name all of you, I would leave someone out, and I would hate to do that!**

**Alors... Unlike the last chapter, this one does ****_not_**** contain a Cigarette Warning™. (I know some of you are disappointed already. PERVS! :P)**

**This chapter ****_does_****, however, contain what I am now terming a "Goo Warning™".**

**As in melt-into-a-puddle-of.**

**:)**

**Also, a lot of conversation.**

**RIGHT... ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. And after watching the latest ep of Breaking Bad yesterday, I had the strangest thought of a better plot for Fire that involved Naomi pulling a Walter White... *leaves that to your imagination... and if you haven't seen that show, I highly recommend it.***

**(All typographical errors are the property of my iPad, and not my warped mind.)**

* * *

Emily walked into her flat that afternoon earlier than expected, the number of jobs to be done having been slow that afternoon, her boss Claudio had decreed a short day and allowed the inspectors to go home at 2pm. She was grateful for the extra time off, and casually walked home, humming something rather nonsensical, but it didn't particularly matter. For the first time in a long time, Emily walked home with a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

When she got in, she picked up the mail from the letterbox, finding the usual array of junk mail and bills. She got changed into a pair of jeans and a purple shirt, and a pair of black Converse sneakers, and, placing her camera and laptop in her satchel, she locked up the flat and set out for Naomi's bus. Wanting to surprise the blonde, she didn't call or text to let her know she was on her way.

When she turned the corner into Naomi's street, she caught sight of Naomi and froze. Naomi was standing outside the bus, with her paintbrush in her hand, leaning up close to the side panel of the bus, clearly concentrating on what she was doing. But this was something that Emily hadn't seen or heard before, and it both surprised her, as well as tugged at the nerve inside her that almost made her laugh at just how goofy she looked. She walked closer to the bus, unnoticed by its owner. Naomi was oblivious, the earphones plugged into her ears turned up to a loud volume as she did a ridiculously adorable dance and sang along to what appeared to be the end of the song. She then dipped her brush into the jar of solvent and rinsed it out, before placing it down and unplugging her ears, letting the earbuds hang over the collar of her shirt. At that point, Emily cleared her throat, and Naomi's head shot up, making eye contact with the redhead.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth and turning bright pink. "Oh my god!" She laughed, walking towards Emily. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I finished work early, I thought I'd surprise you." Emily replied, as Naomi wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close. "And I've suddenly decided that you and I have to go dancing at some point, because that, was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Naomi blushed as she kisses Emily's forehead. "Oh...ha...you saw that, huh?" Naomi said, sheepishly.

"Yeah. It was adorable." Emily laughed. "And a bit of a turn on."

"Oh, really?" Naomi replied, her eyebrow raised.

"Mmmhmm." Emily replied. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, I was actually finished for today. If you give me a few minutes to clean up, I'll be right with you?"

"Sure." Emily replied.

"Uhm, if you go inside, Gina made tea not long ago... I'm sure she would make you a cup." Naomi said, before kissing Emily softly.

"Thanks."

"I won't be long." Naomi said, before letting Emily go. The redhead opened Gina's front door and stepped into the hallway, taking another look at the mural on the wall, admiring the detail, before walking into the kitchen, finding Gina sitting at the table reading from a folder.

"Hello, Gina." Emily said, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Emily! Come in, have a seat. Have you seen Naomi?" Gina replied, brightly, gesturing for Emily to take a seat.

Emily sat down, once more taking in the homely atmosphere of the kitchen. "Yes, I surprised her, actually. I finished work early, and thought I'd come down a bit earlier."

"Oh, that's lovely, dear." Gina said. "I've just made some tea, would you like some?"

"Yes, please." Emily smiled. "Naomi will be in shortly, she's just...cleaning up."

"Oh, it's alright, love. Any friend of Naomi's is welcome in my home." Gina sad, pouring Emily a cup of tea. "It's Jasmine, dear."

"Oh, thank you. I had that the first time I was here. It was very nice." Emily replied, placing her hands around the cup, feeling it's warmth.

"I'm glad you liked it, love." Gina smiled, sitting down across from Emily, whose eyes glanced to the folder that was in front of Gina.

"Are those recipes?" The redhead asked.

Gina nodded. "Yes. I've been collecting recipes since I was Naomi's age. All vegetarian, of course." She explained.

"Oh, that reminds me, thank you so much for lunch, it was really quite delicious." Emily said. "I don't think I've ever had such good home cooked food, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, thank you!" Gina smiled. "It's so lovely to hear a compliment like that."

"A compliment like what?" Naomi asked, as she walked into the kitchen, sitting down next to Emily, and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I was just thanking Gina for lunch." Emily said, with a shy smile. "I kind of wish my mum cooked like her."

"Vegetarian?" Gina asked.

"No, flavourful. She was into the whole health food thing... But it was usually tasteless or just awful." Emily replied.

"Oh, there's no excuse for bad tasting food. Cooking is a joy, and I love it." Gina replied, with a wide smile. "I tell you what, how about you and your sister come over and join us all for dinner Friday night? We can make an evening out of it."

Emily smiled. "Well, I would love to, but I'll have to ask Katie if she is free."

"Let me or Naomi know." Gina replied. "And I'll cook us up a fabulous feast."

"Will do."

"Right! I shall leave you both to it, I have some reading to do." She said, picking up the folder and walking out of the room.

Naomi and Emily looked at each other and burst into giggles. "She really likes you, you know." Naomi said, taking Emily's hand in hers and squeezing gently.

"I like her a lot too." Emily replied, squeezing Naomi's fingers back. She drank from her tea and placed the cup back on the table. "So, how has your afternoon been?"

"Good! I made progress, and I have some ideas on the back end of the bus. I can show you, if you like?"

"I would love to see what you have in mind. But...can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Naomi asked in reply.

"I'm flattered that you want my opinion... But, why do you want it? I mean... it's your home, you should paint what you want on it..."

Naomi nodded. "A second eye...is always a good thing. A different perspective, yeah? You're about the only person who hasn't looked at that painting and been revolted or shocked by it. You even suggested something complimentary for the other half... No one has done that." She explained. "I like that. You have an eye for things that no one else really sees..."

"Babe, all I do is take photos. Nothing more." Emily laughed.

Naomi looked at her carefully and shook her head. "No, Emily. You see so much more than just the photo."

Emily looked at Naomi curiously. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Naomi nodded again. "How about...we finish our tea, and you come up stairs and I'll show you... You brought your laptop?"

"Yes." Emily replied, sipping her tea.

"Ok." Naomi smiled. "Because I need to show you what I mean. I can't just tell you."

"Ok..." Emily replied, finishing her tea. "Better hurry up, then..." She said, nodding to Naomi's half full cup. "Because...I'm rather anxious to know what you mean..." She said, with a tiny smirk, before standing and moving to the sink to rinse her teacup. As she placed it upside down on the side of the sink, she felt Naomi's arms slide around her waist, her hands turning on the tap and rinsing the cup as she gently kissed the back of Emily's neck, sending a soft shiver through her. Naomi finished rinsing the cup and placed it next to Emily's, the redhead linking her fingers with Naomi's wet ones. The blonde pulled her in close and rested her chin on Emily's shoulder, breathing deeply.

"I love this... Just being with you. It just...feels good, you know?" Naomi whispered.

"Yeah." Emily replied, leaning her head against Naomi's. "It feels better than good."

"Mmm." Naomi murmured, before breathing Emily in, and sighing happily. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Emily said softly, the huskiness in her voice more pronounced. Naomi linked her fingers with Emily's and gently spun her around, leaning in to kiss her and then led her out of the kitchen, Emily picking up her satchel on the way, and out the front door. Naomi stopped to open the door, ushering Emily in. The redhead climbed onto the bus, looking round once more in complete awe t her surroundings. "You know...I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing the inside of this." She said, with a soft smile.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied. "What make you say that?"

Emily shrugged. "It seems like every time I step foot on here I see something I didn't see before."

Naomi smiled. "You know...that was exactly my intention."

"Oh?"

Naomi nodded. "But...first things first, yeah?"

"Ok..." Emily replied. Naomi led Emily upstairs, and asked her to set up the laptop.

While it was booting up, Emily sat on the edge of Naomi's bed, and the blonde kneeled on the floor at her feet. "So... You say that you just take photos, yeah?"

Emily shrugged. "Well, yeah. It's just a hobby for me, I enjoyed it in college. I get fun out of it."

"You forgot to mention you are very good at it."

Emily smiled bashfully and shook her head. "No, I'm not that good."

"Emily..." Naomi said, placing her hand against the redheads cheek, "I don't lie about talent like that. You say you just take pictures... But it's so much more than that. You don't see it, but you have such an eye for detail. The photos you took at the festival... Wow. They blow me away. Really."

"How so?"

Naomi took Emily's hands in her own, and closed her eyes. "An artist... They portray something. Anyone can put paint on a wall, or take a happy snap. But for it to truly show something... The artist, they have to have an interaction with what they are showing. Whether it's a painting, or a photograph." She explained. "Some artists...they work so hard to portray emotion, or some kind of feeling. Some paint or photograph things to show that it just is what it is... But it doesn't have much in the way of passion or soul..."

Emily reached up and stroked Naomi's fringe out of her eyes, and her blue eyes flickered open, gazing at her with complete honesty. "There are those of us who truly create. We paint, we draw, we set up imagery as we see fit, and we portray the emotion, the passion, the soul of it all... And then... There are those of us who do both. We show what we observe and portray it with passion, as well as creating imagery that speak so much more than the image itself."

"So... Which one am I, then? Which one are you?" Emily asked.

"May I?" Naomi asked, gesturing toward Emily's laptop.

"Sure."

Naomi brought up the photos that Emily had taken at the festival, in particular, the one taken when Naomi lit the flare. "This one here... It's got such a contrast between me and the background. I'm the sharpest thing in the picture, clearly... But you captured the concentration on my face. As well as the spark of the flare. You don't even notice the background, although if you look at it closely enough, it's as understated as it is meant to be. See?" She said, and Emily looked at the photograph. "It just...jumps out at whoever is looking at it. It's not a two dimensional image."

Emily shook her head. "You make me realise that I know nowhere near as much about imagery as you do." She said. "It's astounding."

"Emily, I know so much because art is in my blood. It's not just something I am good at." Naomi explained. "I grew up in Gina's house, with writers, painters and poets of all sorts. It all seeped into me somehow, and one day I began to express it and haven't looked back since."

"Oh." Emily replied.

"Can I ask... What you were thinking, when you took this photo?"

Emily looked at the picture carefully, allowing her mind to think back to seeing Naomi in action. "I thought it was the most extraordinary thing I had ever seen. I've never seen a painting done like that before."

"How so?" Naomi asked, curious. "Close your eyes and tell me."

Emily raised an eyebrow, and Naomi gave an encouraging nod. The redhead closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "People think of art as something that has to be painted upright, with complete care...like it's delicate. I've never seen it done before like you did it... You were a part of that painting... You weren't just spreading paint on a canvas. It was flowing out of you. You interacted with it. No...you danced with it, like you truly adored what you were doing. You got lost in it, and it was something so honest, so... pure and beautiful... I was mesmerised while watching you. Completely. I wish I had talent like that...to be able to create something beautiful in such a way that leaves people applauding and wanting more."

"Wow." Naomi whispered.

"I was trying to capture as much of it as I could... As well as also watching it with my own eyes." Emily added, as she opened her eyes to find Naomi staring at her in a mixture of awe and disbelief. "What?" She asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Naomi's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, no! I just... Jesus, Emily. What are you doing working for the council?"

Emily's brow furrowed. "I don't know what you mean..." She said, shrugging.

"You need to follow your passion, Emily." Naomi said, clearly. "Working for the council clearly isn't it."

"Well no, but... I have to pay the rent somehow..." Emily laughed. "Besides, if I didn't work for the council, you realise we might never have met?"

Naomi sighed. "I know. I just... I see talent in you, and I'd hate to think it's not being used because you need to pay the bills."

Emily laughed, nervously. "Yeah, ok..."

Naomi lifted her chin and leaned in, kissing Emily deeply. Her hand slipped to the back of her neck and pulled her in closer. Once they parted, Naomi leaned her head against Emily's and sighed. "I'm serious, Emily. Right now, I don't care if you surgically attach your camera to your beautiful hands... But you need to follow it, because you have the means to express yourself in such a beautiful way. I'd hate to see it go to waste." She explained. "I think you and I are more alike than we know. We both have a need to create. I nurture mine... And for whatever reason, you don't." She added, bluntly.

"I've never had the time-"

Naomi kissed Emily gently to silence her. "Don't. Don't give me an excuse about time, or lack of inspiration." She said, her voice low. "Excuses like that... Are bullshit."

"But-" Emily protested, before Naomi placed two of her fingers against her lips.

"No. I mean it. Time? You made time when you took those photos of us yesterday morning. And inspiration? You used my art to create your own, when you took those shots of us. The window, remember?" Emily nodded, softly kissing Naomi's fingers. "I mean this with the best intentions, babe... Don't bullshit me and tell me that you have neither the time or the inspiration, because I've seen that you definitely do, even if it's a spur-of-the-moment thing. I've seen you take the simplest idea, like using my window for light, or a direction, like me asking you to take photos of me while I create... And shag its brains out, until it quivers and shakes. So don't even try and give me excuses. I won't stand for it."

Emily took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "You...you really see it, don't you?" She asked, her voice very quiet.

Naomi stared deep into her eyes and nodded, confirming her answer. "We artists are a finicky lot, when it comes to each other. So many of us have our own unique style... And a lot of us work alone because we can't find a talent that matches our own. But when we do... When we see it, it virtually screams out at us... It grabs us by the soul and wakes us up inside. Do you understand?"

Emily took in her words, allowing them to roll around in her mind. But like everything Naomi had said to her, it had made perfect sense. She nodded, slowly.

"Do you see, now...why I asked you to create with me?" The blonde asked, her voice serious.

Emily nodded. "You see talent that matches your own." She whispered.

"Exactly." Naomi replied, pulling Emily close and kissing her slowly. "And I can't let it pass by. It takes me time to create an image, but you... You have the ability to create one in the right split second."

Emily pulled Naomi close to her, parting her knees as the blonde shuffled forward on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. She exhaled another shaky breath and Naomi reached up and softly threaded her fingers through Emily's cherry red hair. "Are you ok?" She asked, whispering softly into her ear, as the redhead sniffled slightly.

"Yeah." Emily replied, her voice choked up. "You're just... So intense."

"Too much?" Naomi asked, as they held each other.

"No." The redhead laughed. "But it's a lot to take in." She added, relaxing her arms from around Naomi's body.

"Jesus." Naomi whispered, cupping Emily's cheeks in her hands, allowing her thumbs to wipe away the tears that had slipped from her wide, expressive eyes.

"Don't you dare apologise, babe." Emily said, looking into Naomi's eyes. "If that's what you see, I believe it. It's just... No one has ever pointed it out to me like that before."

Naomi smiled and nodded. "I do. And I'll encourage you relentlessly, until you give in."

Emily laughed. "You don't need to, Naoms. I get it." She said, her fingers linking behind the blonde's neck. Naomi leaned in and kissed Emily softly, their lips brushing together gently.

"Ems... The photos I picked... Can you get them printed?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard." She said. "Did you want to see the ones I took yesterday?"

Naomi nodded, and Emily turned to the laptop and opened another folder, clicking on the first picture, and the blonde sat in front of the laptop, her eyes moving slowly over the first image of the two of them together, Naomi's arm laying across Emily's chest, her hand resting on her shoulder. Emily watched her, as she took her time looking at each image. Naomi paused, and closed her eyes briefly, before taking Emily's hand in hers. "You have to look at these with me. I need you to see them as I do." She said, quietly, pulling Emily down into her lap and allowing her to face the laptop. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Close your eyes...and take a deep breath. Clear your mind." Emily followed her instructions, letting her eyes fall shut and taking a deep breath.

Naomi flicked back to the first photo. "Alright. Open your eyes, babe."

Emily did, and focused on the first image. True, she had already seen them, but was curious about how Naomi saw them through her eyes. "I watched you, you now. While you were setting up your camera. I love to watch artists work, we all do it so differently, you know? I watched as you took in the direction of the light...our surroundings... Even the way you set up your camera on my beat-up copy of American Psycho."

"You remember which book it was?" Emily asked.

"Oh, yes." Naomi replied. "What, did you think I was just ogling your naked body?" She said, with a gentle laugh.

"Well...I wondered." Emily smirked.

Naomi kissed her shoulder gently, before flicking through the images one by one. "You did as you promised... You captured us both without it being dirty. It's intimate. Candid. And this one..." She said, bringing up the last image. "Just..." She trailed off.

The two of them stared at the image in silence, at the moment captured by Emily's camera. Naomi's hand on Emily's neck, as they both stared deep into each other's eyes, the connection between them as clear as the image itself. Emily gently rubbed her thumb against the back of Naomi's hand, feeling her arms pull them closer together. She could feel the warm sensation overwhelming her, as the image in front of them filled her with such emotion. She sighed deeply, relaxing further into Naomi's embrace, feeling the butterflies swarming within her.

"Tell me what you feel?" Naomi whispered, nervously. "What you see... I want to know. As though you've never seen it before."

"I see...two people who are very much into one another." Emily replied.

"Mmm." Naomi murmured, in reply. "But...forget that it's you and me... Look at it again... Give me three words that come to you."

Emily closed her eyes, managing to clear her mind of its association with the fact that it was the two of them in the image. She opened her eyes again and focused, allowing her eyes to flicker across the colours and tones captured by her lens. And then, the words came to her. "Trust. Passion. And... Love." She said nervously, pausing between each word.

"Love?" Naomi asked.

Emily turned her head slightly, catching Naomi's eyes with her own. "Yeah." She whispered, softly. Naomi nodded, and pulled Emily into a tighter hug, leaning her forehead against hers. "Naomi... That's what this is...isn't it? Me and you."

Naomi leaned her head back gently, reaching up to stroke her fingers through Emily's fringe. "I know it's how I feel." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "But here, in this photo... You see it too. I thought it was just me, but now, I know it isn't. The two of us are so, so deep into each other. Apparently the only people who haven't seen it, are the two of us." She explained. "We just say that we think we are falling, because it's so new, so different to the both of us, we are just..."

"Cautious." Emily said, finishing the blonde's sentence. Their eyes met, and Emily knew she was right, that the both of them were right. Naomi leaned in and slowly kissed the redhead, theirs lips moving together seamlessly.

"Some things...you just know, Em. I knew I was falling for you, I think...from the second time I saw you. The first, well, I was too hungover and too fuzzy headed for any of it to register." Naomi said, laughing softly. "But the second... I'd sobered up, and you had me wanting you in that brief conversation... Even though I was a bit of a prick."

"Why were you, then?" Emily asked.

Naomi shook her head gently. "Self defence. After Alicia, well... I've kept my heart guarded for a long time. It's what we do, when we get fucked over, no? The girls I've been with... Not that there have been many since her, but... I never let it get emotional. This is going to sound crude, but... I've shagged a few randoms, the past few years... And it never meant anything other than a physical release." The blonde explained. "But you are so different. I wish I could have seen the many times you passed by the bus... To see your reaction. Everyone has a reaction to it that shows their shock. Whether it's first off, or a delayed reaction. Except for you."

"And what was my reaction?" Emily asked.

"You were impressed. Just by the outside, mind. Those few minutes... I saw amazement, wonder. You were impressed, not just by the bus itself, but by seeing me painting it."

"You're right, you know. We see so many vehicles that are custom painted. Cars, vans... Until that moment, I thought that was what this was. I hadn't occurred to me that it was you that was the artist. And then...as you showed me around... I was completely gobsmacked." Emily said. "I've never seen anything like this in my life, Naoms. It's beautiful, along with you, and I admire you so much for having created this space to live and create in."

"It allows me my freedom, Emily." Naomi said, seriously. "Granted, it may not move right now, but when it does... I can go wherever I want to. If I want to go out and live in the woods for a while, get away from it all...I can do it. I don't have to be tied to suburbia, or a boring job. I can make my own way, and it's the most liberating thing."

"That was Gina's intention when she gave it to you, wasn't it? For you to be as free spirited as she is." Emily replied.

Naomi nodded. "You are correct. Every now and again I'll come back home... Because as much as Gina irks me sometimes, and as much as I feel she embarrasses me... She's still my mother, and I know that no matter what, I'm always welcome here."

"Would it be too much to say I am really glad you came home from wherever you were?" Emily laughed.

"No." Naomi replied, shaking her head. "Because I'm twice as glad as you are. A few days ago, I was beginning a new year of my life, and then... You knocked on my door. I have little doubt about this, Emily."

"About what?"

Naomi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, before opening them again and looking into Emily's beautifully warm brown eyes. "Fate bringing us together. I said that my art was a hobby... But it's not. It's been a part of my life for a very long time. I have a talent for it, I know that...without sounding too conceited about it."

"Oh, of course not." Emily smirked.

Naomi bumped her forehead gently against Emily's and laughed softly. "You know when we had pancakes?"

"How could I forget? Pancakes and bacon are going to feel lonely by themselves after that meal." Emily replied.

Naomi laughed. "Delicious morsels aside, Ems, do you remember what I asked you?"

Emily thought for a moment, and did indeed remember what the blonde had asked her. "You asked me what my passion was."

"Yes. And you told me it was your photography." Naomi nodded. "I knew then that I had to see some of it. And I couldn't think of any better way than to do both at once... See your talent, while you saw mine. You completely nailed it. You portrayed me so well, it's frightening. I look at these photos, and I see something other than just a document of a performance. I see every single moment you captured me and I can relive it, in my head. And then again...with ten simple shots of us. Actually, simple doesn't even cover it, because while they seem simple, a few of them are really quite complex."

Emily turned back to look at the last image that was taken, where the two of them looked so much...in love. "This one being one of them." She said, quietly.

"Yes. It's so...stripped back and intimate, and not just because we were naked. This image is us, Emily. But, it's the look passing between us, Ems." She nudged Emily gently, until the redhead faced her, her expressive eyes wide with so much emotion. "What was your thought, in that moment? When you were looking into my eyes."

Emily swallowed, feeling herself tremble. "I'm so in love with you, and I don't know how to stop it." Her voice choked with so much emotion, as it came out low.

Naomi dipped her head and kissed Emily softly, feeling the trembling of her lips against her own. "It felt good, didn't it?"

"God, yes." Emily whispered, softly.

"You didn't think it anymore, you just knew, didn't you? In that moment."

Emily nodded her head, leaning hers against Naomi's. "I don't think I've felt so certain about something like that before. It's sort of terrifying." Emily said, nervously.

"It's love, Emily. I think it's only real if it terrifies you a bit. That's how you know it's something other than passing infatuation, or just a simple crush." Naomi said. "This isn't either of those, Emily. Not to me. You mean something to me. I want you to mean more." The blonde brushed her lips against the redhead's and kissed her softly. "I'm so in love with you, too." She whispered.

"Oh, babe..." Emily replied, pulling the blonde tight into her arms and burying her head in her shoulder. The sensations surging within her were no longer just threatening to overwhelm her, they were doing it, right that minute. "I...can't stand this. I need to feel all of you." She murmured, quietly, before standing up and closing the lid of her laptop, picking it up and placing it on the bedside table. She pulled Naomi up onto her feet and, without a second thought, she picked up the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. The blonde quickly caught on and began removing her own clothing, until they both stood together, naked as the day they were born.

Emily got onto the bed and slid herself over to one side, before silently beckoning for Naomi to follow her. The blonde did so, and they found themselves sliding into each other's arms. They fit together perfectly, as though they had never left, the only difference being that this time, the fabric separating them was gone, and for the first time, they were just being with each other, having found a common ground on which they both stood.

"So..." Emily said, her fingertips intertwining in the ends of Naomi's hair, "...How exactly does one 'shag the brains out' of an idea?"

Naomi laughed, loudly. "It's a figure of speech, Em. You know that."

"Oh, of course." Emily smirked. "I still had to ask... Who knows what you would have said!"

"Cheeky."

Emily grinned, and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Yes, but you love it."

"Mmm. I do." Naomi replied, staring adoringly into Emily's eyes. "This feels so good. It's perfect. Being here with you like this."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it is." She replied. "You...overwhelmed me, with what you said."

"I know. But I had to say it, Ems. I can't watch a talent like yours go to waste. It wouldn't be fair."

"I know, babe. I can sense that about you."

"You should really have more confidence in yourself. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for." Naomi said, softly.

"And you meant what you said...about encouraging me?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely." Naomi replied, cuddling Emily closer, the shorter girl's head nestling into the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey. What was that song you were listening to, when I got here?"

A wide smile crossed Naomi's face. "You mean when you spotted me dancing like a lunatic? An old Beatles song. Well, they are all old, but... Anyway. It's called 'For You Blue'. I can play it for you if you like?"

"Hmm...later, maybe." Emily replied, giving a soft sigh, and relaxing into Naomi's body allowing her own to mould into it. "We are so gone for each other, aren't we?" The redhead whispered, softly.

Naomi kissed the top of Emily's head. "Yeah, babe. I think we are."

* * *

**A/N#2: *hands out fluffy, freshly laundered towels, in order to cope with the amount of Goo™ oozing from you all***

**lol**

**Oh, I'll have you all know, despite my comment in the previous chapter about consuming vodka to write this chapter, it was actually written stone cold sober, lol. Pretty sure that was an offhand comment from moi, seeing as for the first time I don't have any chapters ahead already written out... ANYhoo...**

**Reviews, I heart them. Leave one, yes? :)**

**xoxo ~GN~**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Morning/evening/yadayadayada!**

**I have been up for the last four hours or so, finishing off this one, because as usual, I couldn't bloody sleep (what a fkn surprise), and I actually fell asleep last night while thinking that I needed to finish the chapter.**

**I wish I could say something like "I'm actually out of chapters, so I don't know when I'll post the next one", but then I'd be turning myself into a hypocrite, because I'd just be back here tomorrow posting another one...ha!**

**So, here we have more artsy stuff, a minor Goo Warning™, a cameo by one KFF, and dinner Chez Gina.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. I want to lay on top of a double-decker bus and watch the stars... All typos, blah blah blah...**

* * *

The late afternoon sun was casting an orange glow into the windows of Naomi's sanctuary, as the blonde sat in front of the red and yellow painting. As had occurred previously, Naomi had the duvet around her shoulders, and Emily in her arms, keeping her warm.

"How did you paint this? I know you said you don't remember painting it, but...technique wise. You haven't used brushes, here." Emily asked.

"No, I didn't. I used a palette knife. It basically pushes the paint across the canvas... Very handy for doing solid lines, if you need to." Naomi explained. "Or, as you can see... Finer detail, if you are good enough at it."

"Hard to master? Because... This is fairly detailed in some places."

"How do you know?"

Emily laughed. "I took pictures, remember? Jesus, babe, that must have been one hell of an orgasm, if you can't recall."

"What can I say? These are rather magic..." Naomi replied, softly kissing Emily's fingers.

"Cheeky."

"Yes." Naomi smirked. "So...you have looked at the pictures you took of it?"

"In the short time I had at home this afternoon before I came around, yes. They're on my laptop."

Naomi stood up and kissed Emily's temple softly, before wriggling out of the duvet and going to get Emily's laptop from the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, as Naomi re-entered the sanctuary, placing the laptop on the bench.

"You'll learn that I'm a very visual person, Ems." Naomi smiled, as Emily stepped close to the blonde, allowing her to slide her arms around her waist. She kissed the redhead slowly, pulling her body close.

"Hmm. I have kind of figured that out for myself..." Emily replied.

"So... Show me the photos you took of my painting." Naomi said, turning to open the laptop. Emily turned it on and the two waited for it to start up, as Naomi's fingertips gently brushed against her naked stomach. Emily gave a soft, appreciative moan as soft kisses were placed across her shoulders, and slid her hand down Naomi's arm, spreading her fingers and threading them through hers. She shivered slightly, lips pressing gently against the back of her neck as her laptop reverted to it's desktop state. She snuck her hand out from under the duvet, and clicked on a folder labelled "Naomi's Artwork", which held a series of six images. She clicked on the first one, and Naomi's hand rested on the keyboard by the arrow keys.

The first image was a full shot of the entire painting, and as she looked at it, Naomi rested her head on Emily's shoulder. "Am I able to zoom in on this?" She asked.

"Yes... I take them at a high resolution... You capture a lot more detail that way." Emily replied, as she moved a ring over the trackpad, selecting the magnifying tool. "What area did you have in mind?"

"This one." Naomi answered, indicating an area in the middle of the photo. Emily selected it, and it enlarged on the screen. Naomi leaned in closer, peering carefully at the image, taking in every detail. An idea came to her, then, and she closed her eyes briefly, allowing the idea to fill her mind. She exhaled slowly before speaking again. "Can you teach me the basics of this program? How to... Move through the photos...zoom...select?"

"Of course I can! Why do you ask?" Emily replied.

"I...want to make art, from the art you made, of my art." Naomi said, softly.

"...Come again?"

"Later for that." Naomi smirked. "I painted something. You photographed it, which makes it art."

"But, it's a photograph."

Naomi sighed, and softly kissed Emily's neck. "Forget the boundaries, Emily. It's all art, photography is just a different discipline."

"Ok. Forgetting the boundaries...right." The redhead replied.

"I've been trying to think of a way which would allow us to work together. Now, looking at these photos..." She said, flicking through the six images one by one, "I think I've found it. And not just for this image, either. You photographed my painting. You even took different types of shots. Those close-ups... They gave me the idea. I want to experiment with it, I want to take the images you capture of my art, and find the parts of them that grab us... And then focus on those, and paint it again. As though it were consistently zooming in on itself."

Emily took Naomi's words in, and exhaled slowly. "Amazing." She whispered. "Your mind, Naomi. I can't get over how brilliant it is in your approach to this."

"Brilliant?"

"Oh, yes. It's so different to what I expected."

Naomi turned Emily around to face her. "What did you expect?"

Emily stared into Naomi's blue eyes. "I never expected you to want to do this with me. You know I don't think I'm that good at it."

Naomi smiled. "You're not allowed to say that around me anymore, ok? I don't want to hear it. You do have talent, Emily. And it's as gorgeous as you are. It grabs at me, but it is tugging too tentatively at the creativeness inside me. I'm asking you to wrench at it and shake it to pieces, leaving it breathless and wanting more."

"Is this you encouraging me, or trying to get me back into bed?" Emily asked.

"Ah..." Naomi laughed, "I guess it could be seen as both, but then you are naked in my arms, babe."

Emily buried her head in Naomi's shoulder, holding her close. "I don't know how you can manage to make a creative idea sound so..."

Naomi cleared her throat. "Erotic?"

"Yeah." The redhead replied. "You amaze me, so much."

"We amaze each other." Naomi whispered, leaning in and kissing Emily softly. When she pulled back, Emily gazed at Naomi, the orange glow of the sunlight causing her hair to take on a more golden tone.

"I...think we should get dressed." Emily said, biting her bottom lip.

"What? Why? I like it when you're naked." Naomi grinned.

"Oh, believe me, I thoroughly enjoy you being naked, too... But the light outside... Look at it. I want to take some photos of the bus, if that's alright." Emily explained.

"Emily, you don't need to ask my permission... I'd love you to." The blonde replied, kissing the tip of Emily's nose.

The two got dressed, and Emily took her camera out of her satchel, slinging the strap around her neck. They stepped off the bus, and Emily took a quick survey of the surroundings.

"I want to get it in this light...and also earlier in the day..." She said, holding her camera, almost ready to take aim. She kneeled a few metres from the front of the bus, and took a few shots, as Naomi sat on the steps and watched the redhead, taking in her expressions and lingering wonder at the spectacle that she had created out of her home.

Yet she could not help looking at Emily through artist's eyes, taking in the form of her body, watching her as she waved around the bus in such a childlike manner, capturing the small details that adorned the old metal panels and the windows. Naomi found herself as mesmerised as Emily had been while she watched her perform, as the redhead pointed her lens at the corner of the frame of one of the windows that Naomi had painted with tiny red and yellow flowers. A surge went through her as she watched Emily run her fingers along the delicate paintwork, a spark of admiration; she was seeing Emily interact with something that had come from her soul, and she couldn't help but fall for the innocent way in which she interacted with Naomi's art.

"...from across the road?" Came Emily's voice, piercing through the fog of thought that Naomi found herself in.

She shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said... The light is almost gone, should I take a few shots from across the road?" Emily repeated. "Where did you go, babe?"

Naomi looked around and realised that, indeed, Emily was right, and the light was quickly disappearing as the sun set. She smiled at Emily. "They are your pictures, hun. It you feel you should get some from over the road, then, by all means." She answered, gesturing towards the road.

Emily gave Naomi a shy smile, and then, checking for traffic, walked over the road and faced the bus, focusing her lens on the middle "E" of the word "FREEDOM" that was splashed in such vivid rainbow colours over the side of it. She took a couple of shots at the distance she was standing, and then came back over the road, standing at the back end of the bus, standing almost side on to it, and taking a shot. Emily was concentrating on her subject so much, that she did not see Naomi leaning against the front corner of the bus. Emily walked to the front of the bus, by which time Naomi had quickly moved out of sight. She then took a last shot which mirrored the previous one, before switching her camera off. The redhead walked around back to the footpath and saw Naomi sitting with her chin resting on her hands, watching her intently.

"See something you like?" Emily smirked, walking towards the blonde, letting her camera rest against her chest.

"It's fascinating watching you take pictures." Naomi replied, softly, as Emily sat down next to her.

"I'm not sure how...but then I know that you see things differently to how I do, so... I can understand. I think." Emily replied.

Before Naomi could respond, the front door opened, and Gina poked her head out. "Evening, girls!"

"Hi, Gina." Emily smiled, turning to face the older woman.

"Hey, mum." Naomi replied.

"Just thought I would let you know that I'm making dinner. You are welcome to stay of course, Emily, if you would like to."

"I would love to, Gina, thank you."

"What are you whipping up tonight, mum?" Naomi asked.

"Pumpkin soup, with avocado, spinach and mushroom panini's for dipping."

"That sounds amazing!" Emily smiled.

"Sounds great, mum."

"Alright, then. It'll be ready by about six, so you have plenty of time for sha-"

"Mum!" Naomi exclaimed, cutting her off as her cheeks began to turn pink. She flicked her eyes towards Emily, in a gesture that clearly meant 'not now!'.

"Alright, alright... I'll give you a shout about five minutes beforehand." Gina chuckled, as she pulled her head back inside and shut the door.

Naomi groaned softly, running her fingers throb her hair and rolling her eyes.

"She was totally going to say shagging, wasn't she?" Emily giggled.

"However did you guess that?" Naomi smirked, standing up. "Come on..." She said, taking Emily's hands and pulling her up with her, "I've got the perfect place to watch the rest of the sunset."

Emily followed Naomi back inside, and the blonde led her back upstairs to the sanctuary, and to the compartment that held the ladder leading to the roof. She opened it, and reached up to unlatch the hatch, pushing it upwards until it fell onto the roof itself with a loud thump.

"After you." Naomi smiled, gesturing for Emily to climb up. Emily handed the blonde her camera, and then, rung by rung, she climbed up the ladder and onto the top of the bus, seeing a much wider view of the street around her, and the setting sun in the distance. She reached back down into the hatch, and Naomi passed her the camera, which she slung over her neck once more and watched, as Naomi hoisted herself upwards and stepped onto the roof, walking around Emily and sitting behind her, placing her legs either side of the redhead's, and wrapping her arms around her waist. She leaned backwards, relaxing into Naomi's body, feeling the familiarity of her chin as it nestled into her shoulder.

Emily turned on her camera, and focused her lens on the sunset, and Naomi sat still as she took a couple of shots. When she lowered the camera, Naomi gently kissed the side of her neck. "Get one of us, too?" She whispered. Emily carefully turned the camera around so the lens was face them, and just as she pressed the shutter, Naomi gently turned Emily's head and placed her lips to hers, kissing her slowly. Emily carefully kept her grip on the camera, unconsciously pressing the shutter a few more times as the kiss between them deepened, and then finally placed it beside them as the kiss descended into rather a heated snog.

Naomi groaned softly as Emily began to kiss down her neck. "Em... We're kind of..."

The window to Effy's room opened and Katie stuck her head out. "OI, Lezzers! Doesn't Naomi have a bed in that bus, for that sort of thing?" She called out, a joking tone to her voice. Emily squeaked and buried her head in Naomi's shoulder, as Katie began to laugh.

"Don't worry, Katie. A free show isn't on the cards." Naomi laughed, in reply. "C'mon, babe." She kissed the top of Emily's head, and began to stand up, picking up Emily's camera, and helping Emily to her feet. Katie smirked at the blush on Emily's cheeks, and watched as Naomi descended down into the bus, Emily handing down her camera, carefully descending after her. The last thing she heard was a high pitched squeal, followed by a series of giggles, as Naomi's hand came out of the hatch and groped around the air for its handle, before slamming it closed. Katie shook her head, laughing as she shut the window.

"I think that was payback for this morning..." Naomi giggled, as Emily placed her camera on the workbench and pulled her through the sanctuary and into the bedroom.

The redhead drew Naomi into her arms and wrapped them tightly around her body, holding her close. "I love this." She whispered. "How we just...match up so perfectly. How time doesn't matter when I'm with you."

"It feels good." Naomi replied.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Lie down with me?" Naomi asked. Emily kissed her softly and led her to the blonde's double bed, where they both lay together, snuggled up in each other's arms. Emily stroked her fingers through Naomi's fringe as the blonde stared into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed the redhead softly, relishing the warm sensation of their lips pressed up against each other.

Naomi leaned her head against Emily's and exhaled softly. "I'm so glad you are here with me." She said, quietly. "I can tell you are, too."

"How?" Emily asked.

Naomi stared deep into Emily's eyes. "You seem much happier than you were when we met up in the club... I know you were upset, but... I guess it's your eyes. They seem so much brighter than they were. I notice it more every time I'm with you."

"Oh, Naoms..." Emily murmured, kissing her softly. "You're very observant, aren't you?"

Naomi smiled. "I am, but it's something I've been doing for a long time."

"Well, yeah... But I just..don't know how you see it."

"Baby..." Naomi whispered, "It's there, believe me. They light up more every time I see you. It changes every day. What was bothering you that night is so far from your mind, now."

"I've had a good distraction." Emily replied.

"I make a difference?"

Emily kissed Naomi softly. "You know you do, Naoms." She said. "You amaze me so much. Not only that, you've grown on me quite a bit."

"As you have on me." Naomi replied. "I think you could be someone who changes my life."

"I think you are already changing mine. You're teaching me to see things I never thought about before."

"Have you never studied your own photography?" Naomi asked.

Emily shrugged. "I guess not. I usually just make sure they aren't blurry, but I've never... Looked at them the way you do. You see things that I don't, for whatever reason."

"Can I ask... Why did you stick with it? I mean... You said you studied it in college, but... I just curious as to why you kept it up."

"I like documenting things. I thought about photojournalism at one point, but I didn't pursue it, because at the time I didn't have my camera. I saved for it, for months. When I finally got it, I took a few photos at a few pub gigs. Just for my own enjoyment, really. At the time I got the camera, I was working a well paid job at a photo lab. The work was mostly digital, editing, touching up images... And then... Charly left."

"Oh." Naomi said, softly.

"She left, and I fell apart. I crumbled, had a minor breakdown. I moved in with Katie briefly, but I couldn't handle working, so I had to quit my job at the photo lab. When I was well enough to work again a couple of months later, I wasn't able to get my job back, because they had filled the position. It was a shame, because I loved it. So, I ended up working for the council."

"I see."

"There's more, though. I stopped taking photos for a while."

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Because..." Emily replied, before pausing. She gave a soft sigh and continued. "Charly was the one who used to encourage me. She didn't know that much about imagery, nowhere near as much as you. But, she could see that I loved it and it made me happy, and she wanted me to be happy. Or at least, that's what she said..."

"Hey..." Naomi said, pulling Emily close. "Is in the past, yeah? I didn't-"

"You haven't upset me."

"How did you know that's what I was going to say?"

Emily shrugged. "Instinct, I guess. I feel good, being with you. Better than I have in a long time, you are right. You make a difference to my life, and not even talking about my cheating bitch of an ex can dampen the way I feel."

"Well...enough about her. I know it just have been hard for you when she left... When I caught Alicia out, I didn't have the best few months afterwards... I spent a lot of time to start with, wondering where my life was going. I knew I couldn't be part of a work-a-day world, it just isn't in my blood." Naomi explained. "I buried myself in paint, quite literally. I'd wake up everyday, paint for hours until it was late, and then go to sleep. The result is what you see all around you... I've been painting this old girl on and off for the past couple of years."

"Sort of like...your life's work?"

Naomi smiled. "I guess you could put it like that. I had the odd show to do here and there, and then, for a while, Effy and I just nicked off and lived in the bus for a few months. She helped me process what happened with Alicia, get it sorted out in my head. When we came back, Effy stayed with Gina for a while, and I went off to do some shows... And then I came back just over a month ago, when I realised I needed to get the brakes sorted."

"About Effy... Has she lived here long?"

"She's been my friend for a long time. Gina treats her like her own daughter. Her and Anthea, Effy's mother... They're good friends. She asked Gina to look after Effy while she was off overseas, because she was a bit wild when we were younger. She's had a few mental health issues... She's always been a bit different, she knows things. It's hard to explain, and it an be off-putting for some people. But to those of us who know her, she's a very special person."

"I see." Emily replied.

"Gina insisted that she always had a place in her home. Completely like Gina, of course. Years ago she got into this whole communal living thing... There were always people in her house, some of whom were a bit sketchy. One of them even stole the TV in my room!" The blonde explained.

"Oh, god!" Emily laughed. "I bet that was frustrating."

"Yeah, but in hindsight, I could see it was because Gina is such a generous person. She's given me a home when I needed it, when most parents wouldn't care. She's done the same for Effy. Family is everything to her. It was just me and her when I was growing up, and I'm very grateful that she loves me as much as she does."

"You are lucky to have her for a mother." Emily said, smiling.

"I think she'd adopt you, if she could." Naomi grinned.

"What?"

"I was serious when I told you that she likes you. She sees how good you are for me."

"My mother would hate you on sight, I'm afraid." Emily frowned.

"I can be pretty charming!"

Emily half-smiled. "I know you can, babe. But she would hate you on sight because you are a girl."

"Oh." Naomi replied.

"Us Fitch kids could do what we liked, so long as it conformed to Jenna's socially acceptable ideals." Emily explained. "Which didn't include announcing at the age of seventeen that you are gay."

"And she's still less than accepting?"

"I've been persona non grata at Casa del Fitch ever since."

"Your dad is ok though, right?" Naomi enquired.

Emily smiled. "My dad is wonderful. He loves us kids no matter what. It didn't matter to him that I liked girls. I was still his daughter, and it didn't change anything."

"You still see him?"

"Yes. We see each other regularly. He has a gym here, and one in Liverpool. He comes down on business every month, and always makes an effort to see Katie and I." Emily said.

"I'm glad." Naomi replied. "My dad nicked off not long after I was born. Mum said it was because he couldn't handle fatherhood. He just... Walked out one day and never came back."

"That's awful." Emily whispered, as she snuggled closer to Naomi. "Do you think about him at all?"

"Sometimes... I wonder what I'd say to him, you know... If I ever met him. And then, other times..." She shrugged. "I'm just glad I have Gina and the rest of my extended family. They may not be blood related, but they mean a lot to me."

"So... Effy, of course, but, who else?"

"There's Cook... He hung around in the same group with me and Effy in college. Same with Freddie, although Freds was more Cook's mate, but he's still a good guy, when he's not giving Eff puppy dog eyes... He's being wanting her for years." Naomi explained.

"Ha... I think he'll have to fight Katie for her." Emily laughed.

"Are they...?"

"I'm not completely sure. She wouldn't tell me outright, but just from the way she speaks about her, there's something going on there, I think. I think it's been inevitable. She's never been this shaken by someone." Emily said, quietly. "And when she grabs onto something she wants...she doesn't let go easily. I should know, I've had bruises from when she would fight with me in shops over shoes."

"Seriously?"

"They were purple leopard print stilettos."

Naomi laughed. "Oh, god. So the boots she wore to the festival weren't just a one-off, then?"

"No... She wears so much of it, if she went to Africa, lost baby leopards would crowd around her as if they were her own children."

Naomi laughed, as she pictured a terrified Katie, in the midst of a pack of fumbling, bumbling leopard cubs. "That's rather amusing." She replied. Emily's brow furrowed as she got a mental picture, and then stared laughing as well.

Naomi heard a knock at the bus door downstairs, and groaned. She kissed Emily on the forehead, and got up, walking to the window and opening it, before sticking her head out of the bus, to see Effy standing at the door. "What's up, Eff?"

"Food is on, if you two are decent." Effy smirked, looking up.

"Oh, right. Is Katie still here?"

"No, she had to go. It's just you two, me, and Gina."

"Ok. We'll be down in a sec." Naomi replied, and shut the window. She turned back to Emily who was sitting up and stretching her arms, making an adorable little squeak as she did so. "Dinner is ready. Katie went home, though."

"Yeah, Jersey Shore is on, she never misses it." Emily replied, as she stood up.

"Oh, god! Seriously?" Naomi laughed.

"Uh huh."

"God. It's so fake, though. You need a personality bypass just to watch it."

"OI! Cheeky... That's my sister you're talking about." Emily laughed, as they went down the compact staircase.

Naomi pulled Emily into her arms and held her close. "Sorry, hun." She said, kissing her softly. "I just don't think much of the show, that's all."

"It's ok. Deep down inside, Katie is more or less normal. She just... Puts on a bit of an act, I suppose. It's her defense mechanism."

"Oh, I see."

The two went outside, and Naomi locked up the bus before they went inside Gina's house. Emily caught the delicious aroma that met her nose as they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hello, you two!" Gina smiled, as she turned from a large pot of soup on the stove. "Have a seat. Effy, could you be the spoons out of the drawer?"

"Sure, Gina." Effy replied, standing up to fulfil her request.

Emily and Naomi sat down next to each other, as Effy distributed spoons around the table.

"It smells really good, Gina." Emily said.

"I hope you enjoy it, love." Gina replied, as she checked the grill, seeing that the paninis were done. She picked up a pair of tongs, and slid the sandwiches onto plates, before slicing each one in half with a large knife. She then served up the soup into four bowls, and placed them on the table, before sitting down. "Alright, dig in!"

Emily picked up one half of her sandwich, dipped it into her soup and took a bite, the flavours exploding onto her tongue.

"Tasty as always, Gina." Effy said.

"Thank you, Effy."

"It's really delicious." Emily said, with a smile. "I have to say, this kitchen is such a comfortable place to be, as is your home."

Gina smiled. "Thank you, Emily. It's nice to hear such a compliment twice in one day."

"Twice?" Naomi asked.

"Katie said the same thing, we had tea...earlier." Effy replied.

"We didn't even know Katie was here." Naomi laughed. "Until she spotted us on the roof."

Emily giggled and turned a shade of pink. "That was sort of embarrassing."

"Oh no, it was alright, she could have caught us in bed." Naomi smirked, glancing at Effy.

"Knock, next time." Effy smirked back.

"Lock the door, next time." Naomi laughed.

"Oh, you two." Gina added.

Emily watched in amusement, wondering if it was a normal occurrence in Gina's house. She remembered her own family dinners had been dry, dull affairs, with exceptionally lousy food, in contrast to this ones which was lively, entertaining, and with exceptionally better food. There was definitely more cheer in Gina's cosy kitchen than there was around the six seater table at Casa del Fitch.

The four of them continued to eat and make conversation, Effy mentioning that she had asked Katie about dinner on Friday, and she had agreed to come.

"She would have stayed for dinner, but she said something about a television show... I'm going to see her later, though."

"Geordie Shore." Emily replied.

"God, she watches that shit?" Effy asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Clearly I need to know more about her interests." Effy replied, in her usual monotone.

"Fashion. That's the main one." Emily stated.

"Geordie Shore is not fashionable." Effy said.

"I know." Emily laughed. "I didn't say it was what other people perceive as being fashionable."

"Trashy."

"Yes."

"Katie isn't trashy." The mysterious brunette stated.

"Hmm. You really like her, don't you?" Emily asked.

"I do."

Emily nodded. "Just...be good to her, yeah? I know she can be a bit much sometimes, but she's a good person."

"Emily, I know." Effy said, with a small smile. "I don't intend to hurt her, she's too precious for that."

Emily shook her head. "Never thought I'd hear her described that way. But Naomi vouches for you, so I can accept that."

"Alright." Effy replied.

The rest of the meal was finished in short order, and Effy helped Gina clear the plates, while Emily and Naomi went back out to the bus, lounging around on the couch, lying in each others arms, in spite of the small size of the furniture.

"Are you staying tonight?" Naomi asked, her fingers tangling in the ends of Emily's hair.

"I was thinking...you could come stay at mine? It's just... Easier in the morning. I won't have to rush off so quickly, and I do enjoy lying in with you." Emily replied, kissing Naomi slowly.

"Alright. Well, if you give me a few, I'll grab a change of clothes and we can go?"

Emily nodded, and Naomi leaned in and kissed her softly. "Ok. I'll be right back."

Naomi got up and went upstairs, packing a change of clothes into a bag, as well as packing up Emily's camera and laptop into her satchel. She also picked up a sketchbook and a small tin, placing them into the bag with the change to clothes, and then went back downstairs to find Emily looking at the large fractal poster.

"It's the Mandelbrot set." Naomi began to explain, startling Emily, who turned around and squeaked. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to..."

"No, it's ok." Emily laughed. "I was just...engrossed in it. It's a f-fractal, yeah?"

"Fractal geometry, yes. Very mathematical, but also beautiful. You can continually magnify the image and it will always come out the same."

"The same?"

"Yeah, it's what is called 'self similar'. It's a never ending pattern."

"Wow. It's beautiful." Emily said, turning back to the poster, studying it carefully. "Oh." She said, quietly, as Naomi stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I see what you mean... The closer you look, the more you see how similar it is to itself."

"Yeah. The mathematics surrounding it is a bit of a head spin, but the imagery is just...amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Naomi replied, resting her chin in Emily's shoulder. "I packed up your camera and laptop, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." Emily said, relaxing into Naomi's embrace as she stared at the poster. "I could stare at this for hours, you know."

"I have done. There's always something interesting to see." Naomi said, quietly.

"Hmm. Shall we go?"

Naomi kissed Emily's shoulder softly. "Yes, let's."

The two stepped off the bus, and Naomi locked it up, before setting off into the early evening, for Emily's flat.

* * *

**A/N#2: For those of you who have no idea what fractals look like, I will put up a link on my twitter as an example. (I am garden_naoms there, if anyone wishes to follow my quirkiness.)**

**Until next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/alerts/etc. Y'all are awesome. Thanks also to Ilas for your review, or should I say Merci beaucoup :)**

**This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™. **

**This chapter is late due to a shocking hangover. I am not drinking anymore vodka for a while. The hangover left me unable to create, even though part of this chapter was written while under the influence of aforementioned vodka. Bit harder to do with a rat zombie laying around in your brain.**

***COUGH*Justweedandmusicformefromnowon*COUGH* :P**

**RIGHTTHEN-ONWITHIT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Bugger. Typos are the property of my iPad and not my creative mind.**

* * *

Effy climbed up the steps to Katie's flat, and knocked on the door, seeing the light in the window. She heard footsteps, along with some muffled muttering, before the door opened, and Katie stood in the doorway.

"Hi." Effy said. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Huh? Oh, no... It's nearly finished anyway. Come in." Katie replied, standing aside to let Effy in. The taller girl breezed past her, in that effortless, mysterious way that Katie had grown to admire. Katie shut the door, and followed Effy into the lounge. She picked up the remote and turned the television off.

"You were watching that."

"Yes, I was." Katie replied, sitting down on the sofa. "But now you're here, so..."

"Ah. I see." Effy replied, also sitting down. "It's a shame you missed dinner. It was good."

"I'm sorry. I had something to watch, I told you."

"Geordie Shore?" Effy smirked.

"Ah. Emily told you." Katie frowned. "Well...yeah. I started watching it one night a few years ago, and it was sort of addictive. I like it."

"It's not you, though." Effy replied.

Katie looked at Effy. "Eff..."

Effy shook her head. "Sorry. I just think you are so much better than that, that's all."

Katie nodded. "I know."

Effy took Katie's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb gently over the back of it. "How are you?"

Katie shrugged. "I'm alright. Bit tired. I've just had a long day." She explained. "It was...good seeing you this afternoon, though."

A smile crossed Effy's expression. "I'm glad you came to see me, it was a nice surprise."

"Well, you know, I had to get a look at that poster on your wall again..." Katie said, offhand.

Effy smirked. "Liar. You missed me, you know it."

Katie smiled, slightly. "Yeah, I kind of did." She admitted. "Can I get you a drink, or something?"

"Got any vodka left?"

Katie shrugged, but stood up and went into the kitchen to check. She opened the freezer and saw the half bottle of Smirnoff that lay on it's side next to the frozen peas. "Yeah, half a bottle." She called out to Effy. She slid the bottle out from its icy confines, and picked up a couple of glasses, adding some ice cubes to each one. She turned, to find Effy sitting at the the counter. "Oh. Well, that saves me carrying it all to the sofa." She said, placing the two glasses between them and opening the vodka, pouring a measure into each glass. The calm silence was broken by the cracking of the ice in the glasses. "Or...we could go out to the balcony, if you want."

"Is the view nice at night?" Effy asked.

Katie nodded. "The lights are pretty."

Effy stood up. "Well, outside then." She said, before picking up her glass and walking outside. The night lights of Bristol were twinkling in the darkness, and Effy sat down in the chair on the left side of the table. Katie came out and stood leaning against the balcony, looking out.

"Cheers." Effy said, before taking a sip.

"Yeah...cheers." Katie said, doing the same.

Effy watched as Katie looked up at the stars, before leaning back against the balcony. "Hey. Come and sit down." She said, quietly, sense that something was bothering Katie.

Katie sighed, and turned around, taking in Effy's position. She was sitting in the chair, with her legs stretched out casually, her worn Doc Martens crossed over at the ankle. Her eyes ran over Effy's form, taking in the subtle curves. Katie crossed the balcony to the other chair and sat down, placing her glass on the table.

"Now... Tell me how you really are." Effy said, softly.

"Fine, really, just tired." Katie replied.

"Katie... Be honest with me?" Effy prodded, laying her hand on top of Katie's. She wasn't sure what to expect when she did, but Katie's reluctance to withdraw her hand still surprised the tall brunette. Even more surprising to her was the gentle touch of Katie's thumb as it grazed against her own.

"You've been on my mind, all day." Katie said, quietly.

"In a good, or bad way?"

Katie thought for a long moment. "Honestly, I don't know." She answered, shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Hey. It's ok... You know I'm not going anywhere." Effy reassured her. "Unless you would like me to go, in which case, I will..." She added, draining her glass.

"No, I..." Katie said, before pausing. "It's not that. I'm glad you're here."

"Ok." Effy replied. "So..."

Katie downed the rest of her glass of vodka and got up. "I feel like I need to be more relaxed for this." She said, going to the kitchen and retrieving the bottle of vodka. She came back out and sat down. "Would you like another?"

"I would, but I don't think dutch courage is going to help, Katie." Effy replied, sliding her glass across the table. "Why can't you just say what you need to say?"

Katie said nothing, as she poured two more glasses, sliding Effy's back across the table. "Emily has always been better with talking about how she feels." She said, before taking another drink. "It always takes me a little to...loosen up."

"I can understand that. But, this is your last before you talk to me, ok?"

Katie opened her mouth to protest, and then closed it again, nodding slowly. "Ok, but...why?"

Effy's blue eyes pierced right into Katie. "Because you shouldn't feel you have to hide from what you want to tell me. I prefer it when you are honest with me."

Katie said nothing, but nodded, and continued to nurse her drink. She was glad that Effy wasn't actively pushing the conversation, rather, allowing her to speak in her own time. She liked the way the taller girl's thumb felt against her own, as they brushed against each other. Gently. As though Effy was telling her that it was ok, and that she had all the time in the world for her. She looked out over the rooftops, seeing the city lights twinkling in the darkness.

Effy finished her glass and placed it on the table between them, watching as Katie turned back to her own glass, sitting almost empty on the table, the ice cubes slowly melting. She was curious about hiw Katie was feeling, but wasn't willing to rush her into speaking. She watched as Katie took a deep breath, and finished her drink, placing the glass a little hard down on the table, and standing up, breaking the contact between them. "Come on, then..." She said, as she went inside.

Effy stood to follow, and entering the flat, she turned around to close the door behind her. She turned around to find the room empty, but saw a flicker of light come from Katie's bedroom. She walked towards it, finally standing in the doorway to find Katie sitting on the end of her bed, staring at her feet. Effy walked into the room, and crouched down to untie her laces, before stepping out of her boots and sitting beside Katie.

"The first time you slept with a girl. How did you feel afterwards?" Katie asked. "I mean... Not right after, but...once you'd had time to think about it."

"You want to know if I'd had second thoughts about it." Effy stated. "No, I didn't. I knew that I liked both."

"Before, or after?"

"Both." Effy replied.

"Right." Katie muttered.

"Katie... Are you having second thoughts about this?"

Katie sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I am, but then... I just think back to last night, and how good it was. I've... Never had sex like that before. And I don't just mean the obvious thing about having never slept with a girl before..." She paused for a brief moment. "I just... Feel like I don't understand myself, now. I thought I did, but you...you've turned my mind on its head."

Effy frowned. "Do you feel like it's a bad thing?"

"Right now, I think I'm more confused than I was last night. Then... it was just doing it to see if I liked it."

"Oh."

"Shit! That's not how I meant it... I don't want you to think it was just about the sex, because it's not." The words left Katie's lips quickly. "It's about you, too."

"Ah." Effy replied.

"I know that I like you." Katie said. "I can't get you out of my head, it seems."

"And?"

"It feels a bit crazy." Katie said. "I don't think I've ever felt like this. About anyone. I've had boyfriends, some of who I was with for a few months... But none of them made me feel the way you have done in the past few days."

"What way?" Effy asked.

"Appreciated. Like I'm worth something."

"You are worth something, Katie. If no one has ever made you feel that, it's a shame."

Katie nodded. "I just don't know why, when it happens, it's...someone I didn't expect." She said, quietly.

"It's too much for you." Effy said, an inquisitive tone to her voice.

"It feels heavy." Katie replied. "It feels...big."

"What did Emily have to say?"

Katie shook her head and turned to look at Effy. "It amazes me how you just...know things." She said. "She told me that if I felt this way, I should just see what happens.."

"And what do you think?"

"I think... That I'm too... I can be a bitch, Eff. I can be acid tongued and mean, and I don't want to be that way with you. You've been patient with me, why I don't know. You don't deserve my temper."

Effy moved around behind Katie, sitting with her legs either side of the elder twin, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I am patient with you, because I care. I like you a lot. You know that. I'm not used to feeling this either, Katie."

"No?" Katie asked, settling into Effy's embrace.

Effy shook her head. "I've always been afraid of this. Feeling attached to someone." She said, as she linked her fingers with Katie's. "Lust is easy. It's easy to just get off with someone. It's clinical, all pleasure if you are lucky enough...and feelings don't come into it."

"And this?"

"Then... I saw you. I never feel anything more than physical attraction, Katie. But you were different. I sat down and spoke to you, because I couldn't help it. It's like you were drawing me in. You were the spark in the dark room."

"And you didn't push it...why?" Katie asked.

"I could have. But I saw how conflicted you were. There was both interest and fear in your eyes that night, Katie. Not just a fear of me, but fear of yourself. I know you were shaken, I could see it in those beautiful brown eyes of yours. It wouldn't be fair of me to try and get something that you weren't ready to give me. So, even though I wanted you, to a point where I felt it was burning inside me, I waited."

"I see."

"But, do you?" Effy asked.

"What do you mean?"

Effy slid her hand against Katie's stomach and held it with a firm pressure. "What do you feel...here... With me being here now?"

Katie thought for a moment. "Butterflies. And..."

"What else?"

Katie slid her hand on top of Effy's. "Aching."

"It burns."

"...Yes." Katie replied.

"The night we met, you felt it, just as I did. But it scared you, because you didn't know how to feel about it. It's an all-consuming sensation, Katie. A pure need. " Effy explained. "It's only when we give in to it that something beautiful occurs."

"Beautiful." Katie repeats.

"Yes. Last night was beautiful."

"Because I gave in to you?"

"No." Effy whispered. "Because you saw what you really wanted. You forgot about the ideas which keep you locked up inside yourself, and you just went for it."

"I had to see." Katie replied. "I realised that I couldn't...not."

Effy nodded. "But it wasn't just that...was it? It wasn't just...an experiment."

Katie shook her head. "No." She answered. "You are attractive. And ridiculously seductive, I might add. That whole mystery thing you have... It drew me in. I thought long and hard about you, before I gave in. It was... Hard for me, because I've been so adamant for such a long time that I wasn't interested in girls."

"And it took me to change that."

"I guess so."

"Don't be uncertain about it, Katie."

"Ok...then...yes. It took you to change my mind." Katie replied.

A smirk crossed Effy's lips as a short silence feel between them. "You see what happens when you are honest with yourself? It's terrifying, but it is also liberating, Katie. You are more free now than you were before."

"You think?"

Effy scooted backwards, up to the headboard of Katie's bed, and caught Katie's eyes as she turned her head backwards to see what she was doing. Effy held her hand out, and hesitantly, Katie took it and let Effy pull her in close. The elder twin sat with her back to Effy, and leaned back into an embrace which wrapped around her like a comforting hug.

"I know." The taller girl replied. "Everything that we open ourselves to...gives it more freedom to be who we really are."

"But I'm not-"

"It's not about labels, Katie. Clear your mind. Forget about the words society uses to describe people. You are a person, Katie. Regardless of who you sleep with."

"I know that."

"Then...why has it only been now that you've thought about it? Is it because you were made to?" Effy asked.

"I guess I was scared, Eff."

"Of what, Katie?"

"Of not being accepted." Katie replied, unable to hide behind her mask anymore. Effy knew her now, and it was no time to play coy with responses to the questions that Effy was inevitably asking.

"By who? Your friends? Kids at school?"

"No. Worse." Katie said before pausing. "Someone who has always thought the world of me. Someone I was afraid to disappoint."

"Who, Katie? Tell me. Don't be afraid."

"Jenna." Katie said, softly. There was a long pause before Katie spoke again. "My mother."

"Oh." Effy replied, a realisation flickering across her brain. She noticed that Katie's hands were trembling against her skin as they held them in her grasp. "Shhh... It's ok, baby." Effy whispered, as she squeezed Katie's hands gently in her own. The elder twin reciprocated the gesture, appearing to hold on for dear life. Her breathing slowly settled, and her hands ceased their trembling. "You worry that she won't accept you."

"Yes." Katie choked out, her voice wracked with emotion.

"Why?" Effy asked, gently.

She felt the tear that spilled from Katie's eyes as it splashed against her skin. "Because of what she did to Emily. I couldn't bear that." Katie began to sob.

"You're scared of being disowned by her." Effy stated.

"I'm a Fitch, Effy. Family means everything to us."

"I can tell. From talking with you, and the brief moments I've spoken to Emily."

"Emily talks about me?" Katie asked, her body stiffening in Effy's arms.

"Relax. She doesn't have to." Effy replied. "Your mother's influence radiates off both of you. Emily may be comfortable with who she is, but she is very understated... very reserved."

"Oh." Katie said, thinking about her sister. She was out, but wasn't necessarily a flag-waving lesbian. She could detect those who were like her, but she wasn't one of those in-your-face girls who felt the need to announce it to the entire world.

"And you... God, Katie. Emily took the plunge and came out to Jenna... But you don't have to if you don't want to. It's really none of her business, when you think about it. You know she won't be accepting of it."

"I can't lie to her, Effy. She's my mother."

"It's not living a lie as such, just... It's not something she has to know."

Katie sighed. "You don't know my mother, Eff. She has ways of getting information out of people."

"And you don't like having to lie." Effy stated.

"No." Katie said. "But... I can't deny that I want you too."

"You do?"

"Effy. You know full fucking well I do." Katie said, bluntly.

Effy groaned softly. "Fuck. I love it when you are direct with me."

"Perve."

"Yes. But I can't help it. You are too you, for me to not want you."

Katie laughed. "It's so odd to hear someone say that. Most boys have said they want me for my tits."

"Because they are blind to the real you, Katie. Your passion, your bravado... Your willingness to stick up for those close to you... That is worth more than just your physical assets, Katie."

"Christ." Katie whispered. "You are a real wonder, you know that?"

"Katie, You are a beautiful woman. That goes without saying. But there is more to you than just what the boys see. There is a depth to you that they do not discover, because they are too one-track-minded to see it."

Katie shifted around to face Effy, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her with soft, trembling lips, and Effy kissed back tenderly. "I don't know how I will be sometimes... But I'm willing to... You know, give it a go if you can be patient with me."

"Do you mean that?" Effy asked, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable herself.

Katie looked deep into Effy's blue eyes, and nodded. "I do."

"Can I stay?" Effy whispered.

"I was going to ask you." Katie laughed, before kissing her again softly.

Effy pulled her tighter into her arms and Katie relaxed into the embrace. "By the way..." She whispered, leaning back to look at Katie with smouldering eyes. "You do have nice tits."

Katie felt herself begin to flush and felt warmth low in her stomach. "You're bad, you know that?" She said, before kissing Effy slowly as the taller girl moved her hand up Katie's torso and resting her palm on the bottom of her rib cage.

"Mmm... Can't help it." Effy smirked, reaching up to the collar of Katie's shirt, and toying with the buttons. She leaned in again, catching Katie's lips with hers and kissing them slowly. One by one she undid the buttons on her shirt and pulled it out of the waistband of her skirt. She moved her hands up Katie's stomach and up over her chest before rubbing them across her shoulders and down her arms. The movement of the shirt over her skin caused Katie to shiver, her hand moving to Effy's shoulder as the taller girl kissed down her throat, her arms wrapping back around her naked waist.

Katie grabbed at the hem of Effy's Pink Floyd t-shirt and lifted it up her body, her arms automatically lifting to allow the elder twin to remove it. She stared at Effy, drawn in by her striking blue eyes, and could see what Emily saw in Naomi's eyes. They just grabbed you, in all the right places. And Katie was definitely feeling it...in all the right places. She lifted her hand and gently stroked her fingers down Effy's cheek, and she leaned into Katie's touch.

"Lie down?" Katie asked.

Effy answered by shifting her body up the bed, laying down on her side as Katie lay beside her, immediately wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Why, Katie. For once it's not leopard print. I'm both impressed, and shocked." Effy smirked, running her fingers under Katie's black bra strap.

"Contrary to opinion, I do actually own stuff that isn't leopard print." Katie said, with a glint in her eye. "Does that really shock you?" She added.

"More of a turn-on than a shock..." Effy replied, unsnapping Katie's bra and pulling it from her body.

"Are you...ah...serious?" Katie replied, as Effy began to kiss down her neck.

"Uh huh." Effy replied against her skin, the vibration of her lips causing Katie to shiver, her hand skimming up to her shoulder, fingers curling around Effy's neck, threading into her hair as she kisses a trail in between her breasts. She places another single kiss between them and then looks up to catch Katie's eyes with her own. "You look good in anything..." Effy stated, "...or...nothing at all."

"Jesus." Katie whispered, feeling a wave of warmth flood her senses, acutely aware of Effy's tongue as it slid across her breast to the nipple, flicking over it, and then sucking it between her lips. Katie gasped at the warm wet contact of Effy's tongue, and her nipple stiffened under the slippery touch. Her hand skimmed its way down Katie's side and reached around for the zip of her skirt, slowly sliding it down and undoing the button. Katie rolled onto her back and lifted her hips, allowing Effy to slip it down off her legs, leaving her in her dark red knickers.

"Nice." Effy smirked, as she took off her jeans, revealing black underwear, which Katie figured was typical for her, having not seen her in anything but black underwear. But she had no time to think about it, because Effy was performing a cat-like crawl up Katie's body, and the elder twin had never in her life seen anything sexier. She still wasn't sure whether it was because it was because she was a girl, or if it was sit because it was Effy, but at the moment when the taller girl had reached her stomach and was running lazy soft kisses across her skin, she knew she really didn't give a shit.

Effy hooked her fingers into the waistband of Katie's knickers and and began to slip them down her legs, and once they were off her feet, she slowly slid her hands back up her skin, and Katie shivered, Effy's hands coming to rest on her hips as she trailed slow, soft kisses back up to Katie's neck, her thigh coming to rest between the elder twin's legs as she began to suck on her pulse point. Her hips moved upwards, and Katie groaned at the firm contact against her buzzing, wet centre. Her hands slid down Effy's back and slid into her knickers, grabbing her arse, and Effy ground harder into her, crashing her lips against her own.

They continued to kiss and grind against each other for a good few minutes, when Katie slipped her hand around Effy's hip, letting it catch between the two of them, her fingers sliding in between her wet folds and rubbing against her clit. Effy's eyes shot open and found Katie's staring right back at her, watching the taller girl's eyes darken as her body moved closer to the pleasurable touch of her fingers. Effy gave a crooked lazy smile before leaning in and kissing Katie hard, grinding harder into her, pushing the back of her hand against her own soaking, swollen flesh.

Katie groaned into Effy's kiss, digging the fingers of her free hand into her hip as she attempted to find the perfect rhythm between them. Effy realised what Katie was trying to do and her instinct took over and soon they found the perfect balance, settling into the most intimate of dances. Kisses were traded with moans and gasps as they drove each other closer to ecstasy, Effy pushing Katie over the edge first, and then following directly after, moaning loudly as her body stiffened above Katie's, her hips grinding down hard as raw pleasure ripped through her from the motion of Katie's fingers against her.

Katie slid her hand out from between them and rapped her arms around Effy, the taller girl staring into her warm brown eyes. Katie kissed her gently as Effy ran her fingers through her fringe, catching her breath. "You're amazing." She said, quietly.

Katie smiled, biting her bottom lip. "I guess I should take that compliment?" She said.

"Oh yes. Definitely." Effy smirked. Katie stated to laugh, which was muffled by Effy's lips as she kissed her slowly.

* * *

**A/N#2: Reviews welcome, as always...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: OH, HAI! No, I haven't forgotten everyone. **

**I hereby blame the lateness of this chapter on: a bit of the old writer's block dialogue wise, a stomach bug, and the temporary disconnection of the house power supply. A night without power/running water is not a night I am keen to relive anytime soon.**

**ANYWAY. This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, so read at your own peril.**

**And, what the hell, a Goo Warning™, too.**

**(And let me just say, what they got up to before the beginning of this chapter...HOO BOY!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I just use the characters for my own nefarious purposes. All typos are the property of Dan the iPad.**

* * *

Emily lay on her sofa, her arms wrapped around Naomi's waist, her body between the blonde's body and the back cushions. Her forehead was pressed against Naomi's, and she smiled as Naomi lazily ran her fingers up and down her back. She felt herself shiver, the touch of her fingertips against her naked skin made more sensitive by the light blanket that was draped over the top of them. Naomi kissed her softly, their lips brushing together lightly, and Emily reached up and brushed Naomi's fringe out her her eyes.

"That was...frantic." Emily grinned, her head settling against Naomi's shoulder.

"Mmm. I couldn't help myself." Naomi replied. "You just looked so..."

Emily kissed her, swallowing her last word. Naomi drew her closer, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh, I know." She replied.

Naomi wrapped her fingertips up in the ends of Emily's hair. "I do quite enjoy being next to you like this." She said, quietly.

"It's amazing. Not just good, but amazing." Emily said.

Naomi leaned in and kissed Emily slowly. "Come out with me on Friday night?" She asked.

"Hmm. I think my schedule is free..." Emily smirked.

"Well if it isn't, you should definitely clear it."

"I see. Will it involve pancakes?"

Naomi laughed. "It might, and if you play your cards right it might involve something other than pancakes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You never know on a night out with me." The blonde said playfully.

Emily laughed and then ran her lips along Naomi's shoulder, leaving soft kisses along her skin. "I think I quite enjoy being with you like this, too."

"Naked?" Naomi smirked.

"Well yes, but I meant more...entwined. It just feels so...right, you know?"

Naomi gently stroked her fingers through Emily's fringe. "Yeah." She whispered in reply, "I feel very lucky, right now."

"Lucky?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I'm in the arms of the woman who means a lot to me. I feel cared for, and...loved." She said, staring into Emily's eyes. "And... You have such honest, beautiful eyes... And I feel it even more when I look into them."

"Oh, Naoms..." Emily mumbled. "I feel it just as much from you... The way you look at me... Watching the way I look at you, at your work...The way you have of trying to bring things out of me..."

"Because it's already inside you, Emily. You just need to unleash it from within."

"I know, but no one else has encouraged me to do so with like you do. Other people just tell me to picture what I see... But you, you encourage me to really be creative about it. To think outside the square."

"That's what true art is, Ems. Thinking outside the square. It's even possible with photography. Rather than playing with paint, or drawing... You play with light, angles, perspective... Every art form has it's version. It's how we grow as artists." Naomi explained.

Emily slid her arm around Naomi's waist and kissed her neck softly. "You know what I like about you?"

"Besides my art, and my body?" Naomi smirked.

"Cheeky." Emily replied. "You include me when you talk about art. Not even Charly did that, she would just encourage me to keep at it, but didn't have half the knowledge you do... She didn't have your artist's eye. She didn't know what to say to make me think I could do it...to give me different ideas."

"I've done that?"

"Oh my god, yes. you've made me see the world differently, just because of the work of yours that I have seen. Just from spending time with you, listening to your opinions of my photography, and how passionately honest you are about them. I love that so much."

Naomi leaned in and kissed Emily gently. "I see no reason to not be honest with you." She said, softly. "After all, you were honest with me about what you thought about my art, so I had to return the favour."

"I appreciate it. It's given me a little more confidence." Emily replied.

"You should have confidence in your skills, Emily. You are good at it."

"Well...thank you."

"You're welcome, hun." Naomi replied.

Naomi reached down to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook, handing it to Emily. The redhead snuck an arm out from under the covers and took the book in her hand. "Are you sure?" She said.

Naomi nodded. "It's why I brought it with me. I use it to expand my ideas."

"Meaning..."

"It's my thought process."

"Oh." Emily said, sitting up. "And you're really sure you want me to see this?"

"Yes, Emily." Naomi assured her. "I would really love for you to see how I think, in terms of my craft."

"Alright." Emily paused. "I'll look it over later." She said, placing the sketchbook down on the floor beside the sofa. "Right now, I just want to lie here with you."

"I'm all for that." Naomi replied, as Emily wrapped her arms around her.

"I can tell you, though, this couch doesn't get any more comfortable. We can always...relocate to my bed." Emily said.

"That might be a plan." Naomi laughed. "Come on then, gorgeous."

Naomi got up off the sofa, pulling Emily up with her and followed the redhead into her bedroom. As an afterthought, she went back to pick up the sketchbook, heading back to the bedroom to find a still naked Emily diving under the duvet. She stood leaning against the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Emily, who grinned back at her.

"Cheeky." Naomi smirked.

"You're the one posing naked in my doorway... And I don't even have my camera handy."

"You wouldn't dare." Naomi laughed.

Emily let her eyes rake over Naomi's naked body. "Well, I'd ask first. And even so, I'm not so sure I want others to see what's mine."

Naomi's eyes widened slightly. "Yours, eh?" She said, walking slowly towards the end of Emily's bed, and placing the sketchbook on top of the duvet.

"Well..." Emily said, pausing when Naomi slid herself up the bed and lay flush against Emily's covered form, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Naomi smiled and framed Emily's face in her hands. "I don't think I'd complain if I was... Actually I'd quite like to be called yours. Yes. Definitely." She grinned.

"Really?" Emily asked.

Naomi stared into Emily's eyes, and then nodded, a small smile crossed her lips. Emily kissed her softly and pulled back the duvet. "Come on, you. In." She said, and Naomi manoeuvred herself under the duvet and snuggled into Emily's side.

She leaned over and picked up the sketchbook, opening it to the first page, and passing it to Emily.

"Oh. Now?" Emily said, looking down at the sketch.

"Yeah. Tell me what you see."

Emily studied the drawing. It was a simple black and white drawing, in charcoal. A series of tiny triangles were dotted across the page, with wavy lines coming out from the pointed ends of each triangle. "It looks like... Germs. Like...it's microscopic."

"Interesting." Naomi mused.

"What?" Emily asked. "Am I wrong?"

"Oh, no!" Naomi laughed. "It's abstract art, Emily. It's open to interpretation, yeah? When I sketched it, I wasn't thinking about what it was, it just... Came out of my fingers."

"So...you don't always have an idea of what you're drawing?"

"Not when it's abstract. I find then it's all about movement, and form, and less about an actual image or object. It can be sometimes, but other times it is just a shape that comes into my head."

"Hmm." Emily murmured. "It's so different...to photography. With a photo there's always a subject matter, but it's how you present it that makes the image."

"Mmm. Sort of like whether you paint the apple in light or in shadow. Or even which colours and tones you use." Naomi replied. "Here, what about this one..." She said, turning to an ink drawing of a series of dot points linked by thin lines, forming a geometric looking, three dimensional network.

"Reminds me of something I'd draw in mathematics class." Emily laughed. "Sorry, that's a bit rude of me, to laugh at it like that."

"It's ok." Naomi grinned. "I actually did draw it in my maths class. It's taped in, see?" She said, pointing out the scotch tape that held the piece of paper in place. "And...this one." She turned to another page, which had its bottom half coloured a turquoise colour. The top half had a series of tusks standing out of a layer of alternating triangles. The two central tusks were facing opposite directions, and the whole thing sat under a purple sky.

"It looks like it belongs on a different planet." Emily said, turned to look wt Naomi, who was staring back at her with intense concentration.

"Yes. You are correct on that one." She replied, after a short pause. "That was my intention, with this drawing."

"Wow." Emily replied, tracing over the drawing with her fingertips. She thought about Naomi's hand doing the same during the drawing's creation. The skill necessary to have a steady, determined hand. A wicked thought crossed Emily's mind, and she couldn't help but chuckle, a smirk plastered across her lips.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"Oh," Emily said, casually, "no wonder you're so...good with your hands." Her tone became seductive, and she let her eyes flick down to where Naomi's hands sat holding the sketchbook, and then back up to her blue eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that, babe? Cat got your tongue?" Emily smirked.

The blonde peered at her with darkening blue eyes. "N-no... Uh...well, y-yes." She replied, blinking. She swallowed once, and reached over, closing the sketchbook and picking it up, placing it on the bedside table.

"I was looking at that." Emily laughed.

"I know. But...later." Naomi said, sliding down onto her back and then twisting onto her side, taking Emily down with her. The redhead moved closer and allowed Naomi to kiss her slowly, her hands moving up her spine, the gentle contact occurring between between Naomi's fingertips and the soft skin of Emily's back. She opened her eyes, and her vision was filled with blue as Naomi's eyes looked back at her.

"You just wanted to be closer to me, didn't you?" Emily asked, in a husky whisper.

"Yes." Naomi replied. "How did you know?"

Emily shrugged. "Call it instinct, I guess. Besides, I wanted to be closer to you, too."

"Aww." Naomi smiled. "I guess we have the right idea together, then." She added, before kissing the redhead softly.

"Yeah."

Naomi leaned in and kissed her again, and the two shifted together, until they found a comfortable configuration. Emily's fingers curled into the ends of Naomi's hair as her head rested on the blonde's shoulder. Naomi laid gentle kisses across Emily's temple, as the redhead traced small circles across her stomach. It didn't matter that there wasn't any other noise in the room, except for the ticking of the alarm clock, and the sounds of their own breathing. Both of their minds were on the connection between them, those places where their skin met so perfectly, in a way that just filled them with a sense of completeness.

"So strange...this feeling." Naomi said, softly.

"Strange...how do you mean?"

"The way I feel when I'm with you like this. It feels so good."

"You sure that's not just the post-shag happiness talking?" Emily asked.

"What?" Naomi replied. "Of course not! I don't joke about it, Ems." She said, defensively.

"Hey..." Emily slipped her hand upwards to rest her fingers against Naomi's lips. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong." She said, apologising. "I was being flippant and sarcastic, and it came out wrong. I don't..." Naomi cut her off by kissing her softly. "Wait...I'm trying to..." Naomi cut her off again with another kiss, and Emily gave in, kissing the blonde back with just as much passion before the two came apart, remembering that they needed to breathe. "Uhm...guess that means I'm forgiven." Emily's voice came out in a low rasp, and her body instinctively moved closer to Naomi's.

"Yes. I was joking too, silly." Naomi grinned. "I picked up on your sarcasm, babe."

Emily laughed. "You're terrible." She said, with a shy smile, before burying her head in Naomi's shoulder.

"Mmm... Just a teeny bit...but...you ARE closer to me, so... My evil little scheme did sort of work." Naomi smirked. "Plus...you seem to love me, so..." She trailed off. "And I...kind of like having you around. And...yeah." She finished with a cute little shrug.

"I do like having you around. And yeah... I do." Emily said. "Love you, that is. At least... I think I do. It's a pretty big thing, you know? But I know what I feel for you is more than just...liking you." Naomi watched her carefully, as her eyes met the blonde's bright blue ones. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Ok." Emily smiled. "That's good."

Naomi stroked her fingers through Emily's fringe. "Emily?" She said, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I...love you too." Naomi said, looking into Emily's eyes.

The redhead saw the honesty in those friendly blue eyes she had come to adore. She knew there was a complexity about them, but so far she had seen only the pristine, sparkling blue beauty that had drawn her in, that first time they had met. "This really is bigger than the both of us, isn't it?"

"Second thoughts?" Naomi asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Oh my god, no. Not at all. I've spent a lot of time...since Charly... Just wondering what my life needed. And the more I have thought about it lately, the more I realise that you might be right. This might be fate. But whatever it is, I can't let it pass me by." Emily explained. She shifted herself closer to Naomi's body. "I can't let you pass me by. Maybe it's the way you see things I never would have thought of in my photos... Maybe it just you. Even if I didn't feel the way I do, I would still think you are a very talented woman, Naoms. It's just so happens that I find myself...well... In love with you. I can't really explain it. Or deny it. I just know that every day, I feel it more."

"You really mean it, don't you?" Naomi said.

Emily pulled her close and kissed her deeply, her lips imparting enough passion into the exchange for Naomi to feel it right where it mattered. "I've never, and I mean with a capital N, met up with anyone else in the middle of my work day because I couldn't wait until the end of the day to feel their skin against mine again." She said, seriously, when their lips parted. "Yes, babe. I mean it. I love you."

"I'm glad." Naomi replied, with a wide smile. "I don't feel half as weird about how I feel, then."

"Weird?"

The artist nodded. "In case you didn't feel the same way. In case I read you wrong." She said. "But...I should have just trusted what Effy said. She's always right."

"God, we really are fools, aren't we?" Emily laughed.

"Not really... I mean, I don't think so. We have both been hurt, Emily. It's natural for us to be cautious about letting ourselves feel this way. It's personal, and hits us for six if we're not careful." Naomi replied.

"Cricket logic... Oh, my dad will like you." Emily laughed. "I do know what you mean, though." She said. "God, I almost wish I'd met you sooner."

"Almost?" Naomi asked. "Why only almost?"

"Well... You said yourself, you were gone for a while, before you were back for a month before we met...wait...does that make sense?"

Naomi thought for a moment, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth in what Emily thought was a cute expression. She finally nodded, after a mental count of what Emily had said.

"Well, how long were you gone before that?"

"Hmm...about six months, why?" Naomi replied.

Emily laid her head on Naomi's shoulder. "I can guarantee you, I was in no place at the time to think about being with someone. I'm not sure I would have looked twice if I'd seen the bus at that stage. I just...notice things more, because of my job. I never really...switch off. Apart from the last few days, that is."

"And is that a good thing? Switching off, I mean?"

"You know it is, hun. I've needed it, even before I met you. Katie was getting on my nerves about meeting someone, and then...I met you at the club, and...you cared. You didn't know me, and you cared. What's not to love about that? It was so...selfless" Emily said. "Anyone else would have just not bothered."

"You know... I almost didn't come and talk to you at the bar. It was Effy... She just knew I had seen you. Even before I told her." Naomi said. "She pushed me into it... At least...that's what I thought."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I think we would have run into each other again anyway. What with your job, and all." Naomi said. "Effy's always throwing parties." She smirked.

"Oh, really?" Emily laughed. "Well, you know what?"

"What?" Naomi asked, allowing her fingertips to trail across Emily's shoulder.

"I was actually glad to get the notice on my desk. Not because you got the warning, because it's never fun having to deliver bad news, but because there was laughter around the office about how I would have fun serving that notice, and they made these bizarre public transport jokes that I didn't quite understand." Emily explained. "But when I got to your street, and saw the bus... All the jokes clicked."

"Lightbulb moment?" Naomi said.

"Oh, yeah. I was even more sorry to have to deliver the notice when you answered the door." Emily replied. "You looked really cute in your boxers, and your sleepiness." She added, with a grin. "It was the first time I'd noticed someone in a while, without my mind being on anything else."

"I had all your attention." Naomi said, in a way that just told Emily she knew.

"Yeah, you did. My day started and ended with you. I don't think it was coincidence. I should have tried to meet you before. Your bus was drawing me in. I don't know how many times I stopped to look at it. It's fascinated me for a while." Emily paused, sliding her fingers gently down in between Naomi's breasts, before resting her hand against her heart. "I am glad we had the chance to meet again properly." She whispered.

"So am I." Naomi replied, in an equally quiet whisper.

The two lay silent for a while, just enjoying one another's presence. Neither was sure how long they had been still and silent, but both were aware when Naomi's fingertips began tracing a slow trail back and forth from Emily's shoulder down to her elbow and back. The redhead kissed her neck, the soft, butterfly-like movement of her lips tender against Naomi's skin. Emily's knee slid in between Naomi's, coming to rest with her thigh between the blonde's.

Naomi dipped her head and captured Emily's lips with her own, kissing her slowly and deeply. She was in no hurry, just enjoying the feel of the redhead's lips against her own. She rolled over on top of Emily, and framed her face with her hands, her blue eyes gazing adoringly at her. "You really are beautiful. Charly was a fool to let you go, but even so, I'm glad she did, because now I get to be part of your life, and you certainly make my world brighter. Her loss is certainly my gain."

Emily slid her hands up Naomi's flanks and around to the top of her shoulders, causing the blonde to shiver slightly, her thigh slipping back between the redhead's. Emily's fingers tangled in the hair at the base of Naomi's head, pulling her close for another slow, sensual kiss. Naomi's tongue gently ran between Emily's lips, and without hesitation they allowed her in, her own tongue slipping out to make acquaintance. Neither was sure who moaned first, because the sound was so gentle, and so far away, but they were definitely mutual when Naomi broke the kiss and began to trail warm, soft kisses down Emily's neck. The redhead bit her bottom lip and moaned as Naomi's thigh made contact with the wet warmth between her legs, her fingers gripping tighter at her shoulders as the warmth began to intensify.

Emily pulled Naomi's focus towards her own, and held her gaze for a few moments, as the blonde stilled herself above her. "We...have each other, then?" She said, almost breathless due to the intimate contact between them.

Naomi very slowly ground her hips against Emily's. "Yes." She said, quietly, her lips brushing against the redhead's, before she leaned in fully and kissed her deeply, with as much feeling as her heart could muster. Emily slid one of her hands down Naomi's body and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer as the blonde drew her into a series of long, passionate kisses. It was something Emily had not felt before, this closeness, this intimacy that almost pushed that barrier into something undeniably passionate; the essence of which could lay waste to anything anyone knew of passion.

Before Naomi had kissed her with tentative feeling, as though it were exploratory. But now, she kissed with a renewed sense of discovery, learning again which kisses in which places pleasured Emily the most. And that, without venturing any further southwards on her beautiful body. Though that did not deter her hands from skimming down to her hips, pulling them closer to her as she ground her own down against her, letting out a moan as her lips grazed the point where her neck met her shoulders. Naomi gently sucked the spot she remembered as having a great effect on Emily, and smiled into her skin as she felt the redhead's body tense beneath her.

"Jesus, Naomi..." Emily breathed, her voice thick with need. She ground her hips upwards into Naomi's, knowing that she must be feeling as much pressure between her legs as she was. She matched the movement of her hips by sliding her hands down to Naomi's arse, pulling her towards her body. The blonde responded by beginning to thrust her hips slowly against Emily, her breath hot against Emily's ear, sending a series of shocks up the redhead's spine.

"Can't help it...need to..." Naomi said between kisses, as she slid her hand down in between Emily's thighs.

"Oh, believe me...I won't...AH...complain...fuck!" Emily groaned in reply, her hand moving to Naomi's neck as the blondes fingers slipped between her folds and brushed against her clit. "Would you?" The question was gasped out as her own hand began to glide its way down Naomi's stomach.

"Fuck no." Naomi groaned, as she shifted to allow Emily's hand to also fit between them. "I love it when you touch me." She said, breathlessly, Emily's fingers meeting with her clit, swollen to its own heightened state of arousal. "You know just where to... Oh, Christ!" She groaned, before another sharp intake of breath. "I don't...even have to tell you. You know." She managed to get out, before a wave of warmth flooded her body and she moaned, arching into Emily's touch and feeling the redhead do the same. She pulled Naomi in for another searing, passionate kiss that was mixed with muffled moans, gasps interwoven into the delicate chorus every time one would kiss down the other's neck.

Naomi met Emily's eyes, her breath coming in short pants against the redhead's lips, her fingers brushing through her fringe. "I love you, Emily." She whispered, longing and passion evident in her voice. Emily could see the desire in Naomi's eyes, the absolute truth behind her words. She pulled the blonde in close and kissed her softly. "I love you too." She whispered back. "Now...show me how much."

The two wasted no time in resuming their thrusts against each other, both of them teetering on the brink of closeness to pure pleasure, one of the many things that brought them together. Both of them let out a string of curses as they thrust each other higher into the place of spectacular bliss, Emily going over first and pulling Naomi along with her, the pleasure smashing into both of them, leaving them aching, sweaty and breathless beneath Emily's sheets. They lay together, Emily with her head resting on Naomi's shoulder, and her arm laid across her stomach. Both were too tired to move in that moment, and were just gaining control of their breathing, satisfied title moans coming from the both of them.

"Wow." Emily finally said.

"Yeah." Naomi said, in agreement.

"What-... Fuck. What was that?"

"Awesome."

Emily giggled, and then turned her head to kiss Naomi's shoulder, closing her eyes.

She thought it was only briefly, but the next thing she knew, she felt Naomi nudging her to roll over.

"Wha?" Emily mumbled, her voice husky from dozing.

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's ok. I'm just getting us more comfortable." Naomi whispered, snuggling in, spooning Emily from behind.

"Hmmkay." Emily murmured, relaxing into Naomi's arms, and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Naomi woke Emily by kissing her softly, smiling as the redhead gave a cute squeak when her nose wrinkled and she stretched her limbs out.

"Morning." Emily said, her voice taking on its morning huskiness.

"Morning." Naomi replied. "So, I was thinking, I could make you breakfast while you get ready for work?"

"I was...hoping you would...join me in the shower?" Emily said, seductively, as she kissed across Naomi's shoulders.

"Do you actually want to get to work today? Because if I join you in the shower, I might not let you leave..." Naomi smirked.

Emily groaned. "Fuck. Tell me the weekend isn't far away." She murmured against Naomi's shoulder.

"Just today, and tomorrow... And then you can have me all weekend."

"Promise?" Emily asked, biting her bottom lip.

Naomi nodded. "Now, how would you like your toast?"

* * *

**A/N#2: So, I'm off to think about what surprise Naomi has in store for Emily on Friday night...**

**Until next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Morning/evening/whateveryoufancy, folks.**

**So it's rather freakin' chilly, and very early this morning, but here I am, freezing my fingers off posting you this fresh-off-the-iPad chapter. :)**

**Earlier I had the experience of hearing koalas outside for the first time. I don't know whether they were talking to each other, or shagging, or huddling for warmth, or farting, or whatever, but they sound like motorbikes that haven't seen the inside of a workshop in forever. Took me a while to figure it was koalas, though.**

**This chapter, alas, contains zero smut. (This isn't Mills and Boon, nor a Harlequin romance.)**

**There is, however, a SoppyAsFuck™ Goo Warning™ for the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own cold fingers, a snazzy black woolly hat, and goddammit I wish I had some fruit and nut chocolate, and I don't even like nuts in my chocolate! All typos/stupid mistakes are the property of Dan the iPad and it my brilliant (or otherwise) mind.**

**ON WITH IT! *cracks whip***

**(fucking slave driver.)**

**(OI! I HEARD THAT!)**

**(yikes! *scuttles away*)**

* * *

Naomi stepped towards the bus somewhat later, spotting Effy leaning against the vehicle itself, looking directly at her, that wickedly annoying smirk. On her face. Christ, Naomi thought to herself, will I ever get any relief from Miss twenty-questions-in-reverse? She shrugged it off, choosing to believe that nothing could dull her mood this morning. She loved Emily, Emily felt the same, and everything was actually pretty good for once in her little neck of the woods. Or buildings. Or...buses?

"Well, well. Good morning." Effy's monotonous smirk greeted the blonde. She held out a large cup of café bought coffee, which Naomi took in her hand as she gave the tall brunette the visual once-over.

"That's the same shirt you were wearing yesterday." She said, before sipping her coffee. "Ooh, cappuccino. Cheers, Eff."

"It's early morning and you are returning from somewhere with a messenger bag that I'm assuming has last night's clothes in it. Need I elaborate?" Effy droned. "Did Emily get to work on time?"

"Bitch." Naomi laughed. "And yes she did, I resisted her temptations this morning, much to both our aggravation."

"You're just hoping for another lunchtime shag." Effy teased, as Naomi opened the bus, stepping on.

"I wouldn't say no if she turned up, that's for sure." Naomi replied, smirking, as she took off her bag and let it rest at the foot of the sofa. She went to the table at the back of the bus and sat down. "Now, I need an idea... I want to take Emily out on Friday night after dinner here...but have no idea where, or what to do."

"Why not show her the stars? Girls _love_ that shit." Effy deadpanned.

"Not helping!" Naomi laughed, nearly spilling her coffee. "Oh, besides. What did you get up to last night? I'm guessing from your similar attire to yesterday you weren't home last night?"

Effy looked Naomi in the eyes. "I spent the night at Katie's." she said, coolly.

"Spent the night on the sofa, or spent the night in her bed, wrapped around her after shagging her non-lesbian brains out?"

"God. It sounds so fucking crude when you put it like that." Effy replied. "Besides, I was the one who had my brains shagged out, as you put it. But I like to think of it as the two of us showing each other something wonderful."

"Dear god, you sappy bitch." Naomi laughed.

"She's a fast learner, that one." Effy smirked. "Plus... She's really sweet, when she's not being offensive."

"Emily can be positively saccharine. But I think she would tell you that we out-goo each other."

"Where's my bucket?" Effy laughed. "Seriously, what the fuck is up with us, Naoms? What _is_ it that these twins have, that turns us into lovesick fools?"

Naomi drank some more of her coffee. "I don't know, Eff. But...I know I love her." Naomi said, her bright blue eyes meeting Effy's darker ones.

"You're serious." Effy replied.

Naomi nodded. "I..." The words died on her lips.

Effy nodded, understanding. "You told her."

Naomi nodded again. "Last night."

"And?"

Naomi looked up at Effy and smiled. "She loves me too."

Effy nodded. "Good to hear. It's about time. And you two are good for each other."

"Now, what about you and Katie?" Naomi asked.

"She likes me, wants to see if we can be something. She's just cautious. Her mother weighs on her mind."

"Ah, the infamous Jenna. From what Emily has told me... _Not_ a woman I'd want to meet." The blonde said. Gina brought her up to accept everyone no matter what, and it was inconceivable to her that a mother could disown her own child because of her sexuality.

"Me neither. I told her it's none of her mother's business, but Katie said she is like a bloodhound with secrets." Effy replied.

"That has to suck. But, even so... She doesn't live in Jenna's house anymore. So it shouldn't matter what she chooses to do."

"I agree, but Jenna has apparently always kept a tight leash on Katie and James since Emily came out."

"Ah, no doubt in case the family got more disgraced? More of that 'what will the neighbours think' shite?" Naomi scoffed, shaking her head. "I can't stomach what she did to Emily, let alone how she treats Katie and James."

"I see. Emily has told you, then?"

"What, do you think _all_ we do is shag?" Naomi said, giving Effy a dirty look. "We _do_ actually talk, you know."

"In the five minutes when you aren't shagging?"

"Well yes, but- _HEY_!" Naomi exclaimed.

Effy laughed. "Gotcha."

"Fucking bitch." Naomi muttered. "You're lucky I love you."

"As a sister."

"Of course as a sister. Emily would kill you, and Katie looks like she would beat the shit out of me." Naomi laughed. "_Twice_. Once for shagging you and once for cheating on Emily."

Effy smirked. "It's sweet, really. How Katie still cares for Emily."

"Maybe it's a closer bond, because they are twins." Naomi shrugged.

"Could be."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm just glad Katie has been there for Emily in recent months. She's really needed someone." Naomi said. "She said to me last night...that she almost wishes we had met earlier."

"Almost? Why almost?"

"Well, she asked me when the last time I was in town was, before now, and I told her it was about six months ago. She said that was so soon after the break up she wouldn't have given me, or the bus a second glance. But, seeing as she works for the council...she's trained to spot the... Odd bus out, as it were." Naomi explained.

"And then you had a birthday."

"And the I had a birthday, where my best friend had the music too loud."

"Well, you're welcome." Effy shrugged, smirking.

"For?"

"Getting you laid?"

"Uh, it sounds so fucking _crude_ when you put it like that!" Naomi said, mocking Effy's earlier comment.

"Oh. Right. I suppose you and Emily _make love_." Effy smirked.

"Well, we did last night." Naomi said, relaxing back into the chair, and finishing the rest of her coffee. The was a satisfied, smug expression on her face.

"Ugh." Effy said, mocking a gagging motion.

"You want to wear what's left of the foam in my coffee? That's my girl you're talkin' about." Naomi said, making to lift the empty cup.

"No, all good." Effy said, raising her hands as if to surrender.

"Alright." Naomi smirked.

"So." Effy said. A short few moments later. "You love her. And she knows."

"Yes." Naomi smiled. "And she loves me too."

"And...how do you feel now? When you're not fogged by post-shag happy and Emily Fitch's gorgeous doe-eyes."

Naomi thought for a moment. Truth was, she never felt better than she did at this moment. "I feel good. No regrets about it at all."

Naomi's mobile began to buzz in her pocket, and she pulled it out, aeeing Cook's name on the display before answering it. "What's up, Cook? Bit early for you, isn't it?"

"Morning Naomikins. Yeah, but I've had a call that might interest you." Came Cook's laughing reply. "I'm callin' about a job for ya."

"Well, if it's any further than local, the answer is going to be no. I told you, until the bus is fixed, I can't go long distance."

"Easy, tiger. The Bristol Public School wants their mural restored."

"Oh, c'mon, Cookie. Restorations are-"

"...What have kept you in pot noodle for many a night when you could have gone hungry!" Cook interrupts. "Babe, it's a week... Two weeks' work max, at the most, yeah? Five hundred in it for you."

"Five hundred quid?" Naomi said, her eyes brightening.

"Got your attention now, have I?" Cook smirked

"Do they have reference shots?" Naomi asked.

"Reference, paint, the works. All they are missing is a painter. The headmaster saw you at the festival and was impressed. I know it's not the sort of gig you like, but it's money, Naomikins. And I know you are wanting that old girl fixed up, yeah?"

"Well yeah, but... Ok. I'll do it. When do they want me to start?"

"Monday, 9am."

"Alright. You'll email me the details?"

"'Course I will, babe. Have a good one, yeah?" The by said, before hanging up his phone. Naomi ended the call and put her phone down on the table, looking up to see Effy staring at her eyebrow raised.

"That was Cook."

"So I gathered. I also gathered there's a job and five hundred quid involved."

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Nothing too flash, just mural restoration." Naomi said. "I know, I know, I always whine about how I hate resto work... But it's five hundred quid, Eff. Five hundred quid closer to getting this thing fixed."

"And what will you do then?" Effy asked, her head tilted to the side.

Naomi's shoulders slumped. "I haven't decided, yet. Whatever I do, I'll have to get Emily's input."

"Forget real world restraints, Naoms. Your _dream_... What would you do?"

Naomi thought for a minute. "Travel the country from festival to festival, and take Emily with me. I can paint and she can photograph it."

"She would love that just as much as you would."

Naomi stared at her best friend, seeing the look reflected back at her that said Effy knew what she was talking about. "Must you always come over all _mysterio_ about things?" She asked.

Effy shrugged. "It's part of my charm."

"Right." Naomi smirked.

The tall brunette stood up. "Right, it's about time I got into a hot shower." She said. "Flip you for it?"

"Did that after Emily left this morning." Naomi smirked. "Still, I should go up and tidy up a bit. Might see what Gina is up to."

"Oh? Could use a bit of motherly wisdom, eh?"

"Oh, shut up." Naomi laughed.

Effy raised an eyebrow at Naomi, before waking down the length of the bus, and out the front door. Naomi tossed her empty coffee cup in the bin, and opened a new text message on her phone.

"_Hey, hun. Have two weeks work doing restoration for the public school. Start Monday. Talk about it over lunch? xxNaomixx_"

A few minutes later, she received a reply.

"_That's great! :) I am happy for you. No can do with lunch, though. :( Extra busy today so lunch is only short, but can meet you at around four? xXxEmilyxXx_"

Naomi sighed, she really hoped to see Emily at lunchtime, but while she wasn't happy about it, she would settle for four, if that was the earliest the redhead could make it.

"_Aw, was kind of hoping to see you for lunch. It's ok, I'm sure I can hold out till four. ;) Can you call me at lunch, though? xxNaomixx_"

"_You bet your cute arse I'm calling you at lunch, say around twelve? xXxEmilyxXx_"

Naomi texted back an affirmative reply, and slipped the phone back into her pocket, going outside, locking up the bus before opening the door to Gina's house and going inside.

"Anyone in?" She called, as she shut the door behind her.

"Just me, dear!" Naomi heard Gina call from the kitchen.

"What's doing?" Naomi asked, as she walked into the kitchen, and sat down.

"I'm making a sultana slice, love. And then I'll be out in the garden for the rest of the day. I've nearly finished weeding the flower beds."

"Ah, you know I love your sultana slice, mum." Naomi replied. "Mind if I take some to Emily later?"

"Not at all, I'm sure she'd like some. I'll reserve a few pieces and pack them up into a container for you." Gina replied.

"Cheers, mum."

"I didn't hear you come back last night."

"No, I stayed at Emily's." Naomi replied, a small smirk on her lips as she thought back to the previous evening.

"Oh, I see."

"I was hoping she'd be able to pop round on her lunch break, but work is busy, so she said she would call."

Gina smiled. "Aww. That's the problem with new love, you never find enough time to be with each other, when all you want to do is block out the world and shag each other senseless."

"_MUM_!" Naomi scoffed.

Gina laughed. "Oh, come on, love. I was young once too, you know!"

"Yeah, once." Naomi smirked.

"Anyway. You're all coming to dinner on Friday, so it will give you all a chance to spend time together and get to know each other."

"Yeah, about that... No ranting about the evils of meat to either Katie or Emily, right? It was bad enough listening to it as a child, without having to hear you try and brainwash my friends."

Gina laughed. "Nonsense, love. You're all responsible adults now... So long as they know I don't serve meat in this house."

"Well, Emily does, but I'll let Effy know to make Katie aware."

Gina set about adding plump sultanas to her mixing bowl, and continued to stir her mixture. Naomi picked up the paper on the table and began to flick through it. "So, anything exciting happening today?" Gina asked.

"Oh! I got a call from Cook, earlier. He's lined up a couple of week's resto work at the public school."

"Oh? And how much does it pay?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Naomi laughed.

"Of course not, dear. I'm only asking out of interest."

"Ah. Then, five hundred quid."

"Oh! Well, that will help towards the brakes on the bus."

"That is the general idea. Plus, I'd like to take Emily somewhere nice." Naomi mused.

Gina spooned the slice mixture into a lined, large square baking pan, and spread some icing sugar over the top of the mixture, before placing it into the hot oven, closing the door and sitting down.

"I like Emily a lot. She is a wonderful girl, and I can see she does wonders for you."

"You think so?"

"She makes you happy." Gina stated. Naomi couldn't disagree, so she nodded.

"Yeah, she does." She said, with a soft smile. "Is it that obvious?"

"Doesn't take a genius to see it, love."

"Right." Naomi said, feeling herself start to blush.

"And what's more, you love her." Gina said. Naomi bit her bottom lip. Her mother placed her hand over her own. "It's alright, love. Sometimes it hits us out of nowhere and we can't stop it."

"I know. I just...never thought it would happen to me." Naomi replied.

"Of course, the heart of Naomi Campbell is _impenetrable_ by even love." Gina smirked, sarcastically. "We're all susceptible, love. It lives inside us, and takes the right person to bring it out of us."

"Yeah." Naomi murmured.

"And...it looks like Emily is that right person for you."

Naomi was silent for a moment. She thought about how right it felt being with Emily. Not just when they were naked, but also when they were talking, when the blonde would explain to the redhead about her craft, and ask curious questions about her own hobby. How easy the conversation just flowed between them, and also, of course, the closeness they shared with one another. Naomi was so used to her independence, that it was strange for her to feel the need for someone to be around all the time. "You...could be right, but..." She finally said.

"Don't tell me, you're scared." Gina said.

Naomi hesitated, but relented when she saw her mother's expression. "A bit. Terrified, actually. I'm just...not used to feeling the need to be around someone."

"It's alright for love to terrify you a bit. Just talk it over with her. It'll be easier when you're busy doing the restoration work at the school. You'll have something to occupy your mind, and it won't seem so bad."

"Hmm. You have a point." The younger Campbell replied. "You've been spending too much time with Effy." She declared, raising her eyebrow.

Gina laughed. "Oh, nonsense. I've had a similar talk with her about Emily's sister. Well, not one hundred percent similar, but still..."

"Right. Em and I have been concerned about that. Katie can be downright rude according to Emily, and you and I both know how fragile Effy can be." Naomi replied. "Besides, I...like Emily a lot, I want to be with her. I don't want Effy's actions with her sister to screw that up. Emily does make me happy, and I feel I can work with her, so I want to keep her for more than just one reason."

Gina said nothing, but smiled at her daughter. "_What?_" Naomi asked.

"I've not seen you be this passionate about something since you ran for that student election." Gina mused. "And you don't just like Emily a lot. You love her."

"Why is everyone apparently gifted with knowing more about me and Emily than I do?" Naomi scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Perspective, dear. We see the pair of you from the outside. It radiates off both of you." Gina said. "Would you like some tea?"

Naomi shook her head, unable to find the words to respond. Gina stood up regardless, and began putting the kettle on. She got out two tea mugs, and placed them both on the table. She went to the cupboard, and opened both doors, running her finger over several boxes of tea, before selecting one, and closing the cupboard doors. The kettle began to boil, and Gina placed two tea bags into the teapot and filled it with water, placing the lid on top, along with a fuzzy purple tea cosy. She placed the teapot on the table and sat back down, placing one of the cups in front of Naomi.

"I don't feel like tea, mum..." Naomi began to protest, standing up.

"Shut up. Sit down. And have some tea." Gina said, looking up at her daughter. Naomi relented and sat down. Gina poured a mug of tea for each of them. Naomi lifted the cup and inhaled its aroma.

"Peppermint." Naomi smiled. "My favourite."

"Of course. You need something comforting. Something that isn't a frantic shag."

"Mum..."

"Alright." Gina laughed. "I'm just saying. You need something to make you feel better at this moment, and tea has always worked in the past. It's not the end of the world, falling in love. It feels scary, and we spend half of it feeling like we are going to fall off a cliff, but it's all part of it. The rest of it is really quite wonderful."

"So all those soppy bullshit love songs are true?" Naomi smirked.

"I've heard your playlist, Naomi. You have quite a few of those soppy bullshit love songs."

"Yeah, well... Not my fault John and the boys wrote so many of them, is it?"

Effy walked in and sat down at the table. "Is Naoms having a crisis?" She smirked.

"What?" The blonde said.

"Well, I'm assuming since Gina has busted out the peppermint tea, you were having a crisis of sorts."

"Would you like a cup, Effy?" Gina asked.

"Sure."

Gina stood up to get a cup for Effy, and Naomi watched her best friend carefully, eyebrows furrowed, as she sipped from her tea. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her. Naomi rolled her eyes and went back to her tea. Gina placed a cup down in front of Effy, and placed her tea towel on the bench.

"Right, I'd best be off out into the garden, then. See you two later."

"_Subtle_." Naomi muttered as Gina left the room. She sipped from her tea.

"So? Why is Gina doing her sneak-out-the-door routine?" Effy asked.

"No idea." Naomi deadpanned. "We were talking about Emily."

"Oh? Or were you freaking out because you told her those three simple words that mean fucking everything?" Effy smirked.

Naomi shot Effy a look that confirmed the brunette's suspicions.

"Ah-_hah_." She said, triumphantly.

"Fuck you." Naomi scoffed.

Effy laughed. "I think we both know Emily and Katie would have our guts for breakfast if I let you."

"Isn't the expression 'guts for garters', Eff?"

"Yeah, but you try picturing us wearing Emily and Katie as underwear... It's a bit odd."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at her friend before bursting into giggles. "Are you stoned?"

"No. My mind is fogged with visions of the elder Fitch's cleavage." Effy deadpanned.

"Ah." Naomi said, taking her last sip of tea before pouring another cup.

"Naoms... Why are you freaking out?" Effy asked.

"I told her I love her." Naomi shrugged. "I do, what I feel... I know it seems strange because we've known each other all of five minutes it seems, but... What a five minutes, Eff. I've enjoyed those five minutes more than any five I ever spent with Alicia, or anyone else, and I just...connect with her, you know? It feels right, it's... It's the calming sensation that smooths out all the rough edges and makes life in general brighter." She takes a long sip from her tea and swallows, slowly. "I'd be a fucking idiot if I didn't see what was in front of me and appreciate it properly. So yeah, I love her, because I just do. I can't explain why, she just...fits me."

Effy peered at her friend, taking in her words. "Right." She nodded, finally.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You are infuriating sometimes. What about you and Katie? Do you love her?"

"Right now I'm in the stage of _appreciating_ her properly." Effy droned. "And I know she appreciates me." She added, with a smirk. "But...yeah, I think it's going that way. Once you get past her brash attitude... She's a beautiful woman, inside and out. Non-smuttily."

"Ok. I guess I'll see how she is on Friday when we do dinner here. You've told her it's going to be vego, right?"

Effy nodded. "Yeah. She's skeptical, but will give it a try just to see. I even offered to take her some leftover spinach pie if there was some, I came in to check, but then spotted the tea, and... Well." She said, gesturing between them.

Naomi stood up and went to the fridge, finding a container with pieces of leftover spinach pie neatly stacked. "Oh yeah, plenty left. I might even take some over to Ems later. I think I might surprise her after work." She said, shutting the fridge door.

"Oh? Dinner, wine and dessert? Dessert being Emily, of course." Effy smirked.

Naomi spaced out for a second, the teenage boy part of her brain kicking into overdrive. She shook herself out of it. "Uh...I might get some...ice cream. Maybe a nice...tarte tatin." She said, sitting back down.

"Right." Effy laughed. "Jesus, you are so gaga for her. Gaga for the government hooker." Effy went into a fit of the giggles.

"_What?!_ Are you seriously stoned? Because if I heard you right, you just called my girlfriend a hoo-" the last word died on Naomi's lips, as her eyes widened. "Fuck." She said, sitting back in her chair. "Did I just...?"

Effy got her laughter under control and went back to her normal passive expression. "Yeah, you did." She said, sipping her own tea.

Naomi finished the rest of her cup in one gulp and stood up. "If you're staying in here, watch for the oven timer. Gina's got a slice on." She muttered, walking outside towards the bus, slamming the door behind her.

She unlocked the bus and went inside, closing the door behind her and walking upstairs. She opened up the box beside her bed that contained, among other things, her spliff tin, and began to roll one. She reached over and turned on the iPod dock and selected shuffle, shrugging her shoulders when she heard a lesser known, but still favourite song by The Doors. She lit the spliff and lay back against her pillows, inhaling deeply, catching the scent of Emily along with the heady smoke. She exhaled, feeling a slight burn in her throat from the smoke, as well as the tension which was slowly dissipating like a lessening ache.

Naomi lay there smoking, as Jim Morrison sang about blood in the streets, thinking about what Effy had said, and more still what she had let slip. Was it just a slip, though? Or was it something she believed? She checked the time, seeing that it was ten o'clock, and therefore still fairly early. She had enough time to zone out for a while, and in doing so, perhaps the fog in her mind would settle and she would feel more secure about the situation when she came to. She put out the spliff in the ashtray, and lay back down against her pillows, hearing a soothing meditative melody, interlaced with the voice of

Timothy Leary, for once being thankful for her hippie mother, as the world faded away.

* * *

Naomi came to a few hours later when her phone roused her out of her slumber. She reached into her pocket and retrieved it, checking the caller display before answering.

"Hey, Ems. What's up?" She asked, half yawning.

"Aww, baby. You sound sleepy. Did I wake you?" Emily smiled.

"Uhm...yeah. But it's ok, I should be awake, anyways, I just dozed off." Naomi said, as she stretched.

"I wish I could be there, you look so cute, first thing after waking up."

Naomi felt butterflies in her stomach. If she wasn't sure before, she was now. "Babe, you're making me blush." She laughed.

Emily laughed. "Well, you do. Take it as a compliment."

"Oh, I do." Naomi replied. "Hey, what time will you be home this afternoon?"

"Uh, should be home around fourish? But I can meet you at yours-"

"No no! I'm coming over to yours tonight. I'm bringing dinner. All you have to do is being yourself, and a bottle of wine, yeah?" Naomi said, interrupting.

"Oh?" Emily said, curiously. "Do tell?"

"Look, I know I said I'd take you out Friday, but then Gina stepped in with her dinner invite. We can still go out, if you want... But I still want to take you out for a nice night at some point... I thought I'd get in early though, and bring you dinner tonight as a sort of...entrée?" Naomi said, nervously.

"Damn." Emily said.

"What? Too much?" Naomi asked, panicking.

Emily giggled. "Baby..._relax_. It sounds wonderful. It's given me even more to look forward to, to get through the day. I'm just sad I can't kiss you right now as a thank you."

Naomi felt herself melt. "Ems, you are going to turn me into a pile of goo, you know that?"

"Purely my intention, babe. Now... Unfortunately I have to go." Naomi coil dear the slight sadness in her voice. "But I'll text you if I get a chance, yeah?"

"Ok. And I'll see you at yours at four thirty or so?" Naomi replied.

"Quicker, probably, because I know you'll be waiting for me." Emily smirked.

"Well, I'll be there, which is the point...don't get hurt getting to me, ok?"

"Always thinking of my safety!"

"I can't help it, Emily. I love you." Noami said, the words feeling more right as she said them.

"I love you too, Naoms. I'll talk to you soon. Bye!" Emily said, before ending the call.

Naomi smiled to herself as she placed her phone on the bedside table before setting an alarm, curling up on her side and closing her eyes, and letting the fuzziness overtake her once more.

* * *

**A/N#2: Can I interest anyone in a fuzzy pillow? Warm blanket? Personal Puddle Of Goo™ to melt into?**

**So, you'll notice I've canned the Friday night date thing, I thought that one up before Gina suggested dinner at hers, but Naomi still has some plans of the sweet variety...**

**OH, for anyone who is curious about the artwork I describe in Naomi's sketchbook, yes, the majority of it does exist. I've posted some of the photos on my twitter (garden_naoms), just be aware you might have to scroll through my tweets, I get rather chatty sometimes LOL.**

**Until next time... Reviews and such are welcome as always :)**

**~GN~ xo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: YO! (Yo? Really? You're keeping people in suspense, and the best you can come u with is "Yo"?)**

**(Oh, shut up.)**

**HELLO! :)**

**I told you I wouldn't forget you guys reading this... I am trying to think of a way to finish the story... I dare say I will be writing a sequel which will be set sometime in the future. That's not to say this is the last chapter, because I think there's still a bit more to tell, but it wouldn't feel right to me to have time jumps in this story, so rather than do that, in order to tell more of the story you all seem to enjoy, I will conclude it at some point and then start a new story.**

**Or I could just change my mind and keep writing this thing until you spend a week of your life just reading the first half of it. HA!**

**Yeah, I really have no idea.**

**ANYWAY.**

**This chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, so read at your own risk. Also contains a Goo Alert™, and perhaps a teensy bit of angst. **

**(Shut up and get on with it.)**

**(Ok, ok...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Well, not the rights to it. I have S3/4 on DVD and at the moment it's all I want to own.**

* * *

Naomi awoke a few hours later when her alarm went off, the liquidy tones of Jimi Hendrix tickling at her eardrums and coaxing her awake. It wasn't as enjoyable as having Emily wake her up, but it would have to do. She shook the cobwebs from her brain and moved around her bedroom, getting together a change of clothes. Her sketchbook she had left with Emily, knowing it would be safe in the redhead's possession. Once she had everything she needed, she locked up the bus and went inside Gina's house.

She walked into the kitchen to see Effy and Gina enjoying some afternoon tea.

"Care for a cuppa, love?" Gina asked.

"Can't." Naomi replied. "I'm off to Emily's. I just came to get the pie."

"Oh, yes. I put the spinach pie into the blue container, and you mentioned you wanted to take some for Emily, so the sultana slice is in the red container." Gina explained, standing up and handing Naomi two containers into a calico shopping bag.

"Thanks, mum. It means a lot." Naomi said, with a sheepish smile.

"Ok, now don't you keep that lovely girl waiting!" Gina said, shooing Naomi out of the kitchen.

"I'll tell her you both said hi." Naomi laughed, on her way out.

The walk to her flat was a pleasant one. She texted to check how far away Emily was, and got the reply that she was only ten minutes away. Naomi sat on the steps of Emily's flat, as the afternoon sun beamed down from above. She was playing a game on her phone, when a beautifully husky voice interrupted her, and her snake crashed into a wall.

"Hey, there. Are you waiting for someone?" Emily said, her voice so playfully seductive, that the hairs stood up on the back of Naomi's neck.

"Uh...ah...well." Naomi said, lost for words. Something about Emily in her council uniform was making causing the blonde to not think straight. She took a deep breath and swallowed, before smiling. "I was... But she just got here." She said, standing up and drawing Emily into her arms, kissing her softly. "Hey, gorgeous." She said.

"Hello." Emily replied, blushing. "What's in the bag?"

"All in good time." Naomi said, winking. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Emily nodded, and unlocked the door to her flat. She led Naomi inside, and the two of them placed their bags down in the hallway. Emily pulled Naomi into another hug and they stood holding one another. "I've missed you." Emily whispered softly. Naomi murmured in agreement, her eyes closed, savouring the contact between them. "Did you get anything done today? And tell me about this work you have!"

Naomi chuckled softly. "So eager!" She said, framing Emily's face in her hands and placing a kiss on her forehead. "How about... You go get changed, not that I don't love you in that uniform, but I'd like you to be comfortable... I'll get dinner ready and then I'll tell you about my day?"

Emily nodded, and Naomi let her go to her bedroom to get changed. She picked up the paper bag and took it into the kitchen, looking in the cupboard for some plates, and placing once slice each of the pie onto the plates. By the time the microwave was about to beep, Emily had come into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Naomi from behind her. The blonde spun around slowly in her arms and linked her hands behind Emily neck, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a light purple oversized shirt, and a pair of pyjama pants with teddy bears all over them. Her hair was tied in a loose bun at the back of her head.

"Well, hello again." Naomi smiled, leaning in to kiss her. The microwave interrupted them, and Naomi broke apart first. "If you sit down, I'll serve up?"

"Sure." Emily smiled, turning and moving to sit on one of the stools. Naomi picked up an oven mitt and got both plates out of the microwave, and placed them on the bench between them. She handed Emily a fork, and took one herself.

"Uh...wine?" Naomi asked. Emily bit her lip and shrugged. "Oh, well. Enjoy." She smiled. "We can go out and get some later, if you want."

Emily shook her head. "Is this the spinach pie we had at Gina's?"

"Yeah. Gina had some left over, so I thought it would be nice." Naomi replied.

Emily smiled. "It's lovely."

"Oh, and I have something for later, too." Naomi grinned.

"Yeah?" Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But no clues." Naomi smirked. "So... Cook called me this morning. He's lined up around two week's work restoring the mural at the public school."

"Oh, wow. You do that sort of thing?" Emily asked.

"I have done. It's a bit boring, but the money is alright if you can get a job that lasts long enough."

"How much are they paying you for the job?"

"Works out to about five hundred, after tax." Naomi said.

"Oh! Well, that'll be good. That's money you can put towards getting the brakes sorted."

"Yeah, that's true." Naomi said, before eating a forkful of pie. "Granted it's not the most creative job, but it's still work, and so it's not to be sneezed at."

"Good point." Emily replied. "So, what did you get done today?"

"Actually...not a whole lot, honestly. When I got home I talked with Effy and Cook, and mum, and then went for a bit of a nap, until you rang, and then... I sort of dozed the rest of be afternoon."

"Lazy day, then?" Emily smirked.

Naomi blushed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Cute."

"Yeah, but lazy." Naomi confirmed. "Tomorrow I'll do some more painting, I suppose."

"It's ok, really. I wish I could spend my days relaxing."

"Ah, it's not always that fun. Sometimes relaxing is hard bloody work, you know?" Naomi smirked. "But as I told you... I'm not made for the whole nine-to-five bit. I blame my upbringing for that, I guess..."

"Babe... It's ok. Not everyone has to conform to a stereotype." Emily said, placing her hand on top of the blonde's. "I thought you, of all people would realise that."

"Oh, I know." Naomi said, waving it off. "I do know that. It's just... I know why you do what you do for a living, I just...know I don't have that issue, even if it's only temporary while I'm at Gina's... While I am on the road, obviously I'd have other things to think of. Food, petrol and the like. It's not so bad if I budget for it beforehand, that way I always know what I'm spending, and I've become good at getting a free drink or two, but-"

"Naoms...you're rambling, hun." Emily smiled.

"I know. Bit of a nervous habit sometimes." Naomi blushed. "Uhm... My mind is just running away from itself. And it's too soon to talk about it, I think."

"About what? You know you can tell me anything." Emily reassured her.

"Yes, I know. It's just... Ok, well... I know how I feel, and I know you know how i feel, and likewise the reverse..."

"Ok..."

"Well... I've got my opinions...and I'm not afraid to express them. If I were you, which, clearly I'm not... I'd quit and team up with me."

Emily laughed. "You can't be serious."

Naomi stared at her with a blank expression.

Emily's eyes widened. "You are serious." She said. "You don't joke about art." She muttered, in addition.

"No." Naomi said, slicing up some more pie and eating another mouthful. "We are good at recognising talent in each other. I'm not talking about you and me. I'm talking about artists in general. No matter what discipline. We know what we like when we see it, and if we are true to ourselves, we would express it, because we want the same reaction to be provoked in others who see our art."

"Regardless of whether it's photography or painting?" Emily asked, eating another mouthful.

"Correct."

"And you think I have enough photographic talent to be successful at it?"

"You're skeptical." Naomi frowned.

Emily tried to look apologetic. "It's not what you think...or maybe it is, I don't know. I get it, you like the photos I took at the festival, and the ones I took of us... Don't you think you should see a few more before you make your mind up as to whether I could be any good at it? Different subject matter, or something? I mean... That's just the way I see you, and...us. But my photographs of other things..."

Naomi nodded slowly, finishing her last piece of pie. "I understand that. Putting it bluntly, you want me to see if the ones you took of me were just dumb luck."

"Well...yeah. Sorry. I know you don't like it much when I get down on my abilities. I just really think you need to see more."

"That's fair. You have, after all, seen a fair bit of my work." Naomi said, placing her knife and fork in the middle of her plate. She looked at Emily with a soft smile. "Don't worry, Emily. I'm not mad. I can see what you are saying, and I agree. So... If you want to get together some of your photos, I'll gladly look at them."

"What, now?" Emily asked.

Naomi shook her head. "No. Later." She said. "Right now, I just...want to spend time with you."

Emily placed her knife and fork on her plate, and stood, picking up both plates and rinsing them off in the sink, before turning the water off. She turned around, to find Naomi coming towards her, wrapping her up in her arms. "You did the dishes this morning?" She asked.

"Yes." Naomi replied. "One less thing for you to do when you got home."

"Aww, thank you." Emily smiled.

Naomi leaned in and her lips met Emily's in a slow kiss. "C'mon." She whispered, her fingers intertwining with Emily's as she began to lead her to her bedroom. She sat down in the end if Emily's bed and pulled the redhead into her arms, looking up at her with content blue eyes. Emily slid her fingers behind Naomi's neck, and stroked her other fingers through Naomi's fringe, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled, as Naomi's own lips curled upwards at their corners in a smile that matched her own. "I've missed you, today." She said, softly.

"I've missed you too, but luckily I've been kept busy by work, so... It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Emily said, lazily stroking her fringe once more through Naomi's fringe, this time gently repeating the action. She leaned down and gently kissed her lips, feeling Naomi draw her body closer.

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't get anything done. I guess talking with mum and Effy made me think a bit." Naomi said.

"Well..." Emily said, "I think you should tell me all about it." She moved Naomi's arms from around her waist, and still holding Naomi's hand, she led them both into a prone position, curling up with her arm around Naomi's waist, the blonde doing the same and drawing Emily close to her once more. Their eyes met, and they momentary lost themselves in each other's gaze. "Uhm...whenever you are...you know, ready..." Emily said, quietly, unable to completely tear her gaze away from Naomi's.

Naomi's brow furrowed slightly at the bridge of her nose, and Emily knew it was because she was thinking harder than she usually did about what to say next. "I...don't want you to worry about what I have to say. It doesn't change how I feel, but... Well, Gina thinks I should talk it over with you."

"Alright." Emily nodded. She knew she somehow had to be patient with what Naomi had to say, but hoped it wasn't something that was too hard to swallow.

Naomi took a deep breath, and exhaled before speaking. "I haven't had many relationships. This is probably about the third, if I'm honest about it. It feels strange to even call it that, given the short amount of time. But I just... I know what I feel, and it scares me. It's because I've always been so independent, even when I was with Alicia, and I was with her for almost four years."

"Being with me scares you?" Emily asked.

"Not the way you think. I just..." Naomi paused, her expression nervous, as she tried to find the right words. Instead, she opted for a more tactile explanation. She took Emily's hand and placed it over her heart. "This, here. It's awake because of you. It is feeling things it hasn't felt in a long time, and things it has never felt. I'm not scared of you, I'm scared because I am not used to feeling this way. I'm not used to waking up next to someone feeling like being in that place at that moment is so completely right, and I don't ever want it to end. I'm not used to feeling everything around me light up when you are with me. It feels so good, but it's still scary."

Emily gently stroked her fingertips along Naomi's spine, in a calming gesture. Naomi closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After a while, Emily spoke. "Better?" She whispered.

"Yes." Naomi replied, her voice also barely a whisper. But still, it told the truth, that Emily's touch was comforting to her, as much as it could be a thrill.

"Good." Emily replied. She leaned her head against Naomi's, and remained silent for a few moments, matching the blonde's breathing with her own. "I'm glad you have told me. I have similar doubts, so I'm at least glad to know I'm not alone in it." She said, placing her palm flat against the small of Naomi's back. "So long as we talk to each other about our fears, and how we are feeling, there's no reason we can't be ok."

Naomi nodded, hesitantly. "That's fair."

Emily tilted her head upwards, and kissed Naomi slowly. "I'm glad you told me. I couldn't bear it if you kept things from me."

"I know." Naomi replied. "I don't want to keep things from you either, it's just... I get stubborn sometimes. So... If you see me dwelling on something that you think might be bothering me...promise me you will ask me about it?"

"Will you answer me if I do?" Emily asked.

Naomi blinked slowly and nodded. "It might take a bit, but...yeah. I will."

"Then...I will." Emily said, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Emily turned her head and softly kissed Naomi's neck, acknowledging her thanks.

They lay breathing next to one another, quiet for a short while before Naomi broke the silence. "I know you will be working...but do you think if you have a chance, you could come and take some photos while I do this resto work?"

Emily thought for a moment. "I'll come by and have a look on the day you start...and see what the light is like during the day... I'm not sure I will always get then chance during lunch, but can try early morning, or afternoon... Even the weekend?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Naomi replied.

Emily smiled and rolled Naomi onto her back, straddling her hips. "You know I love watching you paint?" She said, after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Naomi blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah." She replied, kissing her again. "Really."

"Why?" Naomi asked, as her arms wrapped around Emily's waist.

"Because you get so intense. You concentrate so hard, but at the same time, you look serene, like you are lost in what you do and it just calms you."

Naomi smiled. "I didn't realise it was so obvious."

"Only to those who are observant and look close enough, I suppose." Emily smirked.

"And you are?" Naomi asked, sliding her hands down to Emily's hips and gently rubbing her fingers against the skin of her lower back.

Emily leaned in and kissed Naomi slowly. "Yes. If it's to do with you, I am very observant." She said, running her fingers through Naomi's fringe.

Naomi smiled. "Lucky me." She replied, pulling the redhead back down for another kiss. She let herself get lost in the contact of Emily's lips, savouring the softness as well as the feel of her tongue against her own. She knew that it was something that she was already used to, and was increasingly becoming something she found herself unable to be without. Naomi's hands drifted up under Emily's shirt and slid slowly up her back, as the kiss between them deepened. Naomi pushed herself to sit up, her fingers sliding down Emily's back and grabbing at the bottom of her shirt before pulling it up over her head.

One of Naomi's arms slid around Emily's lower back, drawing her just that little bit closer, her palm sliding up her stomach and taking Emily's firm naked breast in its grip. The redhead moaned softly, tilting Naomi's head as she leaned in for another deep kiss, getting just as lost in the feel and taste of her lips. Emily's fingers linked behind Naomi's neck as the blonde kissed down her neck. Emily leaned back as Naomi's lips travelled down in between her breasts and then over to one nipple, taking it gently in between them and sucking gently. She felt the nipple harden under her tongue as Emily moaned softly, gripping Naomi's shoulders gently as she moved, ever slightly, but still in harmony with Naomi.

"Oh, Jesus..." Emily whispered, her fingers beginning to pull at Naomi's shirt. As much as she wanted her nipple to remain in he care of the blonde's skilful tongue, she needed to feel Naomi's skin against her own. "Babe...your shirt..." She pleaded, and Naomi relented briefly, as Emily gently pulled her head backwards, their eyes meeting briefly before Naomi pulled the shirt off her in one go, and then regained Emily's eye contact. Emily reached around Naomi's back and unclipped her bra, slipping the straps off her shoulders and tossing it in no particular direction. Her hands framed Naomi's face and she kissed her deeply, before leaning Naomi down onto her back and kissing her in several of the places that were only adding to the heat and dampness that had already flooded her knickers.

Naomi groaned incoherently as Emily sucked on her neck, just at the side of her throat, one of the places Emily had discovered their very first time together. She lay flat on top of Naomi, the blonde's hands skimming up the sides of her body, and tracing nondescript patterns all over the skin on her back. They then slid down past the waistband of Emily's pyjama pants, gripping her bare arse and drawing her hips just that little bit closer to her own. Naomi felt the redhead groan against her skin.

"Ah...you're not wearing knickers, Em." She said.

Emily broke the contact between her lips and the blonde's skin. "Didn't see the point in wearing a clean pair when I wouldn't be wearing them very long." Emily purred, her voice softened by its own huskiness. She followed those words with a deep kiss, Naomi feeling the redhead's tongue spilling between her lips to slide against her own. She then kissed back down her throat and resumed sucking over the red spot that had formed there.

"I need to feel more of you." Naomi half whispered, half groaned, Emily feeling the words in her throat with her lips. Emily kissed upward towards Naomi's lips, meeting in a swirling torrent of passion as they again kissed slow and deep. Neither of them ever got tired of the kisses they shared, that dragged them into a world that existed solely for them, created and destroyed in the same encounter, with the moans and cries that they coaxed from each other. Naomi slipped her leg between Emily's and rolled them with over, causing Emily to squeak at the sudden movement. She watched as a mop of blonde hair slid down her body, leaving soft quick kisses in its wake. She felt Naomi's hands grip at the waistband of her pants and begin to tug them off her hips.

In a quick moment, Emily found herself naked, watching naomi as she stripped out of her jeans and knickers. Emily closed her eyes, feeling Naomi's hands slide up her legs, before once again experiencing the deliciousness of feeling Naomi on top of her, a firm but pleasurable pressure. She exhaled a deep sigh, opening her eyes, finding Naomi's staring into her own. The look they shared made the both of them shiver at the same time, the warm tingles rippling through them. Emily pulled Naomi down and kissed her hard, and the blonde moaned against her lips.

Emily spread her thighs as Naomi settled above her, her thigh slipping in between the redhead's and grinding against her core. Emily's fingers slid up her spine, to her neck and then threaded into her hair, gripping firmly. Naomi slid her lips down Emily's neck and returned her favour, the shorter girl moaning at the contact, pushing her hips upwards, the pressure between them increasing. The next long moments were filled with heavy breathing, groans, gasps, and few words uttered in mutual enjoyment.

Naomi stroked Emily's fringe softly. "This is so perfect." She mumbled.

"Mmm. Less talk, more of..." Emily muttered, before crushing her lips against Naomi's. The blonde smiled, an appreciative moan sounding muffled against Emily's lips. Emily gasped as her head tilted backwards, Naomi beginning to leave more of those soft quick kisses against the skin of her torso as she moved down her body.

Naomi stopped at her stomach, softly kissing her navel as her eyes flicked upwards to meet Emily's. The redhead watched as Naomi's tongue slipped from between her lips, and began to lick a pattern from Emily's right hip, all the way to her left. Her shallow breathing quickened when she realised Naomi was spelling out the three simple words that meant so much, but were often the hardest to say. She looked up at Emily with a shy grin, before kissing further south.

Emily's head hit the pillow as Naomi gently pushed her wet folds open, blowing gently over her clit. Emily bit her bottom lip as Naomi's lips made contact with the fleshy button, gently kissing and occasionally flicking her tongue against it. Her hips moved in a slow rhythm, her breathing becoming more ragged as Naomi slowly drew the pleasure out of her, her lips tugging and pulling gently at her clit as she lashed slowly at it with her tongue.

"Jesus Christ..." Emily groaned, her hand making its way to the back of Naomi's head, pushing her just a little closer. The blonde caught onto the idea and licked a little faster, sucked a little harder. Her fingers slipped inside Emily's wetness, and the redhead gave a groan that definitely sounded unexpected. "Fuck!"

Naomi took it as an invitation, and began to slide her fingers as deep as they would go inside Emily. The redhead marvelled once more at just how adept Naomi was with her fingers. The last thought she had control of was that good hand control was required for painting, and then a warmth flooded her, and her mind suddenly went blank, and the only thing she could think or feel was the pleasure that was well on its way within her. Her moans filled the room, her hips rocking towards Naomi, who was now lapping at her clit as she thrust her fingers faster inside Emily.

Naomi felt Emily's body tense as her orgasm ripped through her, the husky sound that came from her throat a combination of several different sounds that had no real accurate description. But from the way Emily's fingers gripped Naomi's hair as she silently reached another peak, the blonde knew it was definitely a cry of pleasure. Naomi brought her down gently, slowing her movements, before kissing back up Emily's stomach, the kisses wetter this time, before matching her lips to Emily's and kissing her deeply. Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist as she tasted herself on the blonde's lips.

Naomi slid off Emily and cuddled into her side, leaving several soft kisses against her neck. It was a long moment before anyone said anything and it was Emily who did. "That was... Wow." Naomi smiled against Emily's neck. Her hand reached up to sit on Emily's breast, gently rubbing her thumb over the nipple. Emily squirmed. "Better than perfect." She mumbled, her hand covering the blonde's.

"I mean it, Emily. You are beautiful, this is perfect, and I do love you." Naomi whispers against her skin. Emily turned her head to look at Naomi, and the blonde looked at her with honest, vulnerable eyes. She knew then that Naomi was right, and meant what she said. Her realisation overwhelmed her, and she felt as though her emotions were going to spill over. She inhaled, but it became a long drawn out sniffle.

"I love you too." She managed to get out, before curling into Naomi's arms. The blonde didn't ask, she didn't feel the need to, it could wait, but she did know that Emily was not softly crying tears of sadness against her shoulder. It was evident by the soft kisses she placed against her neck.

Eventually, Emily began to breathe evenly, and Naomi realised she had dozed off. Instead of waking her up, she carefully picked up the edges of the duvet and wrapped it around them both, feeling Emily snuggle closer to her. She didn't mind lying awake while she slept a while. She knew Emily had been busy all day and after taking her to the stars, she figured a nap was probably something she needed.

And so, she let her sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: Why do I keep using smut to overcome writer's block?**

**More to come, eventually. I cannot guarantee it will be soon, but I have my reasons. I have posted some new fics, one of which is a collection of one-shots I am extracting from my original unposted fic. There is also one that is pure smut, and a fic I wrote for another show if anyone is a fan and wishes to read it. **

**So, have at it and leave reviews wherever you wish to lol**

**Until next time...**

**Love and sparkly shit,**

**~GN~ xo**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: GREEEEEETINGS! My god, I know it has been ****_FOREVER_**** in terms of me posting this story (what, three, four days? more?), and for that I humbly apologise/throw myself at your mercy, etc. I literally had to distract myself from the stalemate writer's block I had in my head when it came to this story, and I posted some new stuff, for those of you who are reading this and don't have me on author alerts. **

**There's a bit o' smut, a flirty one-shot, and my very first ever fic titled "The Parisian Affair", if anyone wishes to read it. There is also a fic I wrote for Orange Is The New Black, if anyone is a fan of that show (and I know of at least one... ****_jaybonesss23_****, I'm looking at you!) feel free to read it.**

**Right. As a reward for being so patient and not spamming my inbox with impassioned pleas for me to just get-the-fuck-on-with-it, I give you a rather special Keffy chapter. **

**(****_Oooohhhh_****...)**

**The only warning this doesn't need is a Cigarette Warning™. I can't work out if it needs a Goo Alert™, though. You'll see what I mean.**

**(****_DON'T MAKE ME GET THE SHEPHERD'S CROOK_****!)**

**(ALRIGHT, I'm GOING! Jeez...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I do, however, own an active imagination, which is why I write this stuff instead of getting myself into other kinds of trouble. ****_You're welcome_****!**

**And and all typographical errors are the property of the iPad, and not my fabulous mind.**

* * *

The morning sun streamed into the window, illuminating the intertwined bodies of the two naked forms snuggled together under the duvet, on the queen sized bed in the centre of the room. On the bedside table sat a digital clock, blinking cool blue double zeros from its display. A dancey ringtone sounded from the phone that lay just next to the clock, and a groan came from under the covers, as a hand snaked out and groped across the table for the ringing, oblong shaped object.

"Hello?" Came the raspy, lispy voice that answered. "Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?" She asked, never having liked being woken up. She sat upright in bed, as Effy began to wake up and stretch. "N-no, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Katie said. "What?" She asked, turning to her clock, and then checking the time on her phone. "Shit. Sorry. I think the power must have gone last night, my alarm didn't go off." She explained, as Effy leaned up to look at the blinking clock. She smirked and then lay her head back down, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Katie looked over at her, one corner of her mouth curving upwards in a playful smirk. "Actually, Maria, I'm not feeling that good today. I think that bug I had the other day is still lurking." She said, watching Effy raise an eyebrow. Their eyes held each other's gaze as Katie continued. "Anyway, I'm practically done on my article, it just has to be emailed off, and I can do that before deadline tomorrow. Right. Yeah. I hope I feel better too." She said, coughing for effect. "Bye, Maria." She added, hanging up the phone and placing it on the table.

She slid back down into her back and then rolled into her side to face Effy.

"You called in sick." Effy stated.

Katie laughed. "Is there any time of the day you don't state the bleeding obvious?"

"No." Effy deadpanned.

"Right." Katie deadpanned in reply. Two could play that game.

"The clock has been off."

"Yeah, the power must have tripped or something. It's almost ten. Maria rang because I didn't show up to the office." Katie said. "Maria's my boss."

"She was worried."

"Well, in a professional capacity, maybe. Not every day one of her best employees doesn't show up to work." Katie explained, as she reached over to brush Effy's fringe out of her hair.

Effy reached out to take her hand in her own and gently kissed Katie's palm. "I don't know what it is that you do."

Katie scoffed. "Because you've never asked me?"

Effy shrugged. "It never came up."

"Because you were too busy trying to get me into bed." Katie smirked.

Effy screwed up her nose. "You make it sound like I stalked you."

"One person's gentle persistence is another person's stalking, Eff."

Effy stared at Katie. "And...what do you think?"

Katie leaned over and kissed Effy softly. "You think I'd be in bed with a stalker, babes?" She said, as she slid her arm across the taller girl's stomach.

"I'd hope not. I have a higher opinion of you." Effy said. Katie smiled and leaned her head on Effy's shoulder. "So?" She asked, after a short pause. "What does Katie Fitch do for a crust?"

"I work for a firm that handles public relations. Musicians, actors, models and the like." Katie said.

"Been doing it long?" Effy asked.

Katie shrugged. "Nearly a year. I enjoy it a lot, though. Keeps me up to date with the rich and famous and I don't have to buy gossip mags anymore."

"You're are the forefront of it." Effy said. "The gossip."

Katie gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I guess so." She said. "I guess it's a hangover from my teenage years."

"Ah." Effy replied. "I wish I'd known you, then."

Katie met Effy's eyes, noting her mysterious expression. Her brow furrowed as she shook her head gently. "I was a bitch back then, Eff. I still am, a lot of the time. I was horribly self-centred, until I had to do a lot of growing up in a short space of time. Trust me, you wouldn't have looked twice."

"How can you be sure of that?" Effy asked, calmly.

"Uh, because I was much feistier, and far less open to the idea of...this." Katie replied, waving her hand between them. "No, it's much better that you know me now, I might have punched you in the nose back then."

"Charming." Effy smirked.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's sort of irrelevant now." Katie said. "I've calmed down a bit since then."

Effy nodded, and then stretched her arms out, yawning. "Do you have any coffee? Real coffee." She asked.

"No, only instant." Katie replied.

"Then we need to go out for coffee." Effy stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Ok...now?" Katie asked.

Effy smirked and nodded in reply. Katie looked at her and smiled softly. She leaned over and kissed Effy's lips gently. "Well...alright, then." She rolled over to get out of bed, but her felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. She looked at Effy. "What?"

Effy pulled Katie close and kissed her slowly. Katie slipped her hand up to Effy's neck and kissed her back, wondering to herself why it felt so perfect. She found herself groaning softly as Effy slid her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Katie lost herself briefly to Effy's attention, before remembering what they were about to do. "Eff... Babe... As much as I love it when you kiss me..." She breathed, as Effy began to place kisses down her throat.

Effy's blue eyes met Katie's, and a smirk crossed her lips. "Yeah..." She replied. "You're irresistible."

Katie blushed. "Liar." She said, nudging Effy's shoulder, as she made to get up. Before she knew it though, she was on her back as Effy sat astride her hips, gently pinning her hands beside her head with just enough pressure to send a flutter through Katie's stomach.

The taller girl stared into her eyes. "No. Truth." She said, calmly.

Katie held Effy's gaze, feeling her heart beating fast. She wasn't sure if it was because of what the girl on top of her was saying, or if it was because of being pinned underneath her. She swallowed, audibly. "Eff..." She said, her tone nervous.

Effy released her grip and slid her arms along Katie's arms to her shoulders, reaching up to cradle her face in her hands and leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Katie Fitch, you are beautiful, smart, and devastatingly sexy. And if I ever hear you tell me any different, I will trap you, and kiss you..." she said, leaning in to kiss her deeply once more, "...until you change your mind."

Katie let her eyes flicker shut as a shiver ran from her toes up to her head and back down again. She couldn't help the involuntary squirm of her body under Effy's. She sighed, deeply, as she felt Effy's lips touch her forehead in a single kiss. "Ok." She head herself whisper. "You win."

"Katie." Effy said, softly, and Katie opened her eyes. "It's not about winning. It's about making sure that you know how I see you." She said.

Katie played coy. "So, you're not just saying it because we're naked and you have me in my bed in what could be seen as a compromising position?"

Effy smirked. "You use humour to deflect." Katie shrugged. "You like attention, but only when it comes to boys wanting to shag you." She continued, softly stroking her cheek. "But...when it comes to me, who actually feels something for you besides wanting to fuck your brains out... You don't believe it." She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"I..." Katie stared at Effy, biting her bottom lip.

Effy continued. "No one has ever paid you the attention you deserve. They don't take time to get to know you, to see past your exterior. They may get inside you physically, but they don't see what's inside your heart, because they don't care enough to find it. But Katie, I'm telling you, and I want you to trust what I say. You are beautiful, on the inside, as much as you are outside, if not more."

Katie nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"Now... I want you to take a shower, get dressed, and then I am taking you out for coffee." Effy said, before leaning in for one more kiss, before throwing back the duvet and getting out of bed, wrapping herself in Katie's bathrobe. Katie watched her as she picked up her jacket and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket, turning and giving Katie a smirk, before walking out of the bedroom.

Katie fell back against the pillows and let out a deep breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. "Jesus fucking Christ." She whispered, running her fingers through her hair, wondering how Effy managed to always leave her slightly reeling from the words she spoke. She sat up, stood up, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As the last of the shampoo suds slid down her naked wet skin, Katie leaned against the wet tiles and shut her eyes, feeling the pleasant sensation of the hot water spraying over her chest. She concentrated on the feeling, willing it to block out what she was thinking, and clear her mind. She didn't notice, then, that Effy was standing stark naked, outside the shower door, and barely heard the click of the door when the taller girl's fingers opened it. Her eyes only opened when Effy placed her hand on her shoulder.

Katie noticed that her blue eyes had a contemplative look about them, and arched as they closed, Effy leaning under the warm water and letting it coat her skin. When they opened, they were staring right back at her. "I upset you, with what I said." It was a statement, not a question.

Katie bit her bottom lip gently. Effy reached up and untucked it with her thumb, and Katie shut her eyes title before opening them again. "A bit." She replied. "But..."

"You needed to hear it." Effy said, finishing Katie's sentence.

Katie nodded. "You were very blunt."

"Yes." Effy replied. "I see no point in beating around the bush."

"Was it supposed to hurt, then?" Katie asked, looking up into Effy's eyes.

Effy's eyebrows furrowed curiously, as she cocked her head to one side. "It wasn't my intention." She said, softly. "Sometimes when people compliment others, it's not always taken as intended. But I meant every word, Katie."

"I know." Katie sighed. "It's just...not often I've heard it."

Effy nodded slowly, before stepping closer to Katie and pulling her gently close, wrapping her arms around the elder twin's shoulders. Katie relaxed into the embrace. "You need to hear it more." She whispered into Katie's ear, before kissing her temple softly.

Katie pulled back and kissed Effy slowly. "Then...maybe I need to keep you around." She said, with timid smile, before pulling the taller girl in for another kiss.

* * *

About an hour later, Katie and Effy were sitting in a literal hole-in-the-wall café in the middle of Bristol. The walls were decorated with what looked to be tiny brown pebbles, until Katie looked closer, and realised they were actual coffee beans. The tables were made of large planks of polished, recycled timber, and the seating was old coffee crates that had been varnished and topped with black velvet. There were also two deep, comfortable looking couches, one on either side of the shop. The strong aroma of freshly ground and brewed coffee permeated the atmosphere.

"How do you take it?" Effy asked, as Katie stared in awe at her surroundings.

"Huh?" Katie replied, not paying complete attention, and still fixated on the decor around her.

"Coffee." Effy said, motioning to the board on the wall that listed the virus configurations of coffee that were on offer.

"Oh. Uhm... Latté." Katie replied.

Effy nodded. "Take a seat, I'll be back." She said, nodding towards one of the tables. Katie sat down and looked at the table in front of her, noting the way the sugar and stirrers were arranged on the table. Miniature hessian coffee sacks held both sugar and sweetener packets, and stirrers were held in a single-cup sized French press.

"You look amazed." Effy said, as she sat down to the right of Katie.

"I walk down this street every day, I've never noticed this place." Katie replied, an amused expression on her face. "These...are cute." She said, pointing to the sacks on the table.

"I'll tell Marco you approve, then." The taller girl smirked. "He's a friend of mine." She adds, noticing the furrow in Katie's brow.

"Oh, right."

"Here you go, bella, macchiato and a latté." Came the voice of a tall, handsome looking Italian man, as he set two cups of coffee between them. "And who is your friend?"

"Marco, this is Katie. Katie, this is Marco, he owns this fine establishment, and is my main supplier of the world's number one psychoactive substance."

Marco gave an appreciative whistle as he took Katie's hand and kissed the back of it softly. "It is nice to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman." He purred.

Effy chuckled. "Give over, Marco. She's with me."

"Cazzo! Perché è sempre le belle ragazze?" Marco whined, looking towards what would be the heavens, if they were outside.

Effy laughed. "Scusate , Marco. Non si può essere sempre così fortunati." Katie's eyes grew wide as the fluent Italian spilled its way from Effy's lips.

"Sempre il modo, suppongo. Bene, gustare il caffè." He replied, smiling before walking back to the counter.

Katie watched as Effy nonchalantly picked up a sugar packet, flicking it between her fingers, before tearing it open and pouring the sugar into her coffee, stirring it with a stirrer she pulled from the French press in the centre of the table. She looked up at Katie, and noting her expression, raised an eyebrow in question.

"You...you speak Italian?" Katie stuttered.

"After a year in Italy when I was fifteen, I'd hope so." Effy replied, before sipping from her coffee. "You're surprised."

Katie nodded, a little dumbly. "I just... There's so much I don't know about you, you know? A lot of the time you talk in circles and it's confusing until I think about it, and I feel like I know so little."

Effy nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"What do you do?" Katie asked, sipping from her coffee.

"I'm in the mafia." Effy deadpanned. Katie almost spat out her coffee, causing Effy to smirk mischievously.

"Tell me you're joking." She blurted.

"Relax, Katie. Yes, I was joking." Effy replied. "I do promotions...you know, for bands and such."

Katie peered at Effy, and then nodded slowly.

"You don't believe me." Effy stated.

Katie shook her head. "No, I do. It just...fits you, that's all." She said, drinking more of her coffee.

"What did you think I did?" Effy asked, casually.

Katie shrugged. "I wasn't sure. I just knew it wasn't something... Ordinary."

"And why is that?" Effy asked.

"You don't look like the type of person to have an ordinary nine-to-five job." Katie replied.

Effy looked down at herself. "That's rather...face value."

Katie gave Effy an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Effy waved it off. "I don't get offended easily." She added, with a smirk.

"How long have you been doing that?"

Effy shrugged. "On and off, since I was in college."

"Ever think about..." Katie trailed off.

Effy chuckled. "Getting a 'real' job?" Katie nodded. "Not really." The taller girl sipped from her coffee. "I'd be one of those types who had a job like Marco. Providing the masses with their daily dose of psychoactivity." She added, glancing down at her cup.

"Coffee?"

"Yes. Bigger than cocaine or LSD, really. Just about everyone who isn't a kid, or elderly or one of those fanatics is a junkie."

Katie laughed, and stared at her own cup. "That makes a lot of people hypocrites." She said, taking another drink, and exaggerating a satisfied moan.

"Just think. Little church ladies who have a morning coffee session with holier than thou types, and they are all doing what they preach against." Effy smirked. Katie noticed a conspiratorial giant in her eye. She had a bizarre vision of Effy, standing on top of a pile of hessian sacks full of coffee beans, brandishing a huge wad of cash, as well as a pistol on her hip, all dressed in black leather, and wearing a look in her face which said two things.

I'm trouble, but you want to fuck me, anyway.

Effy waved hr hand in front of Katie's face. Katie blinked and snapped out of it. "Are you coherent?" Effy smirked.

"Yeah." Katie replied, absently. "I was just...uh...Christ." She stammered. "My mind just went somewhere, that's all."

Effy raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm. You were standing on top of a... pile of coffee bags. Holding a wad of cash and looking well hot." Katie managed to get out, slowly,before swallowing slowly and taking another sip of coffee. "This is really good, by the way. Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're babbling." Effy said, gently. "Relax." Katie felt a hand rest on top of her. She looked own at it, noting how...right it felt. How any other time she would have pulled her hand away, and possibly even punched the person's lights out. But this... No, this felt completely different. It didn't make her uncomfortable at all. This was different to the lust that Effy had stirred within her, that she had acted on, and enjoyed ...quite a lot, thanks very much. Katie felt a shock ripple through her when she realised that she had actually been waiting for Effy to make that simple gesture. To reach out and grab on, and not let go. To hold her safe.

Effy must have noticed, she thought, because the taller girl was now running her thumb gently up and down Katie's own, in a soothing gesture. Katie turned her hand and gently gripped onto Effy's, returning the gesture. "T-thanks." She whispered.

"If you want to talk..." Effy said. "I'll listen."

"I know." Katie said, quietly. "And I need to, just... not here, yeah? When we get back to mine."

"I would suggest Gina's, but your flat is closer."

"Yeah." Katie said, still contemplating her own thoughts. All that she hoped, was that when it came time to talk about it, she could be brave and get the words out as she needed to, regardless of the consequences.

Effy finished her coffee, and squeezed Katie's hand gently, once more, waiting for the shorter girl to finish. "No hurry." She said, calmly.

Katie shrugged, and drank the last quarter of her latté in one go. "No, but..." She stood up, "Come on, then." She said, after a short pause, turning and beginning to walk out of the shop.

"Ciao, Marco!" She heard Effy call, as her footsteps began to catch up to her. She glanced backwards to see that Effy wasn't running, merely walking behind her at just enough pace to get closer. It was something she had seen a boy do many times, but this was different. There was no sense of desperation about the whole thing. Effy as calmly, confidently striding towards her, and when she caught up, she remained silent, glancing at Katie before looking ahead.

Before long, they were back at Katie's flat. Effy shrugged off her jacket and lay it on the back of the sofa, while Katie sat down and looked up at the clock, before scoffing.

"I know. Too early for a real drink." Effy said, sitting beside her, just close enough to matter, and far away enough to give Katie a little space if she wanted it.

Katie. Who was staring at Effy. "H-how did you-?"

"You think I'd spend all this time with you and not learn a trick or two?" Effy replied, cocking her head to one side and giving her a small smile. Katie simply nodded in agreement.

"No, I suppose not." She replied. "Christ...you're amazing." She added, shaking her head.

Effy shrugged, casually. "So? What did you want to tell me here, that you couldn't at Marco's?" She asked, gently.

Katie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Have you ever had a moment when you just...realise something?"

"Frequently."

"I had one in the café." Katie said. "It's why I zoned out a bit."

"Oh?"

"It's a lovely place, by the way, thank you for taking me." Katie smiled. Effy nodded her acknowledgement. Katie frowned. "I can't...not here. Come on." She said, standing and taking Effy's hand. The taller girl allowed Katie to pull her up off the sofa, and lead her into her bedroom. They kicked off their shoes, lay down in bed and Katie snuggled herself into Effy's arms, because for her, she knew it was a safe place, and she felt as though she could be completely honest without fear of ridicule.

"Better?" Effy asked.

"Yeah." Katie replied. "This is...right."

"Me holding you?"

"Yes, but...also... This. You and me."

"Oh?"

"It's what I realised in the café, Eff. You don't make me feel uneasy. In fact you make me feel wanted and cared for, and fuck me, it's scary because of how...natural it feels. It surprises me. And I still struggle with it in my head, because on the one hand, there you are, all mystery and intrigue, and oozing charm and sex, and Jesus it's fucking seductive...and on the other hand, the other half of me was screaming at me that this isn't who Katie Fitch is."

"Don't you think that who you are changes over time?"

"I guess so, I mean, when I think about it, I'm not half the bitch I used to be."

"You did blow me off, at first." Effy smirked.

"Yeah, well... You followed me home like a stray puppy. It was sort of adorable."

Effy smiled, stuck her tongue out and began to pant like a puppy dog, gently licking up the side of Katie's face.

"Hey!" Katie laughed, "Cut it out, you!"

Effy cuddled Katie closer, and kissed her temple.

"Anyway, I'm still cautious, and I know I said let's just try it and see what happens. And I know you were happy with that, I mean, obviously it's less than what you really want from me, but you'll take what I can give you, am I right?" Katie asked.

"You are."

"Right. Well... I'm not sure I'm satisfied with that." Katie said, but Effy was unsure of her tone.

"Ok..."

"I mean, I wasn't sure at first, but my curiosity got the better of me, and then... It wasn't what I thought it would be, you know...being with you. It was so different, and it felt much different than I thought it would. And I've found myself knowing it more and more in my head, the more we are together. That we can't go on this way."

Effy sat up. "Oh." She said, her tone even. "I...guess I should go, then." She said, standing up, and picking her boots up from the floor.

She got as far as the door, before she felt Katie slip her hand into hers, and turn her towards her, before pinning her to the wall, standing on her tiptoes and kissing her deeply. Effy dropped the boots at her feet and slid her hands so they were cradling Katie's jaw and kissed her back just as passionately.

"I'm trying...to tell you..." Katie said, between kisses, "that I think...I'm falling...in love with you." She finished, before kissing her again, hard. "You twat." She smirked.

Effy picked Katie up and wrapped her legs around her waist, before walking back towards the bed and laying the shorter girl backwards to lie down, before crushing their lips together and kissing her deeply. "You are so beautiful when you are honest." Effy said, breathlessly, as Katie slid her hands behind Effy's neck.

"For someone who watches people you are a bit daft, babes. You really thought I was telling you to sod off?" Katie laughed.

"You became...unreadable for a moment. I couldn't properly understand from your tone. I chose caution."

"I love how cryptic you can be."

"I love you." Effy said, seriously.

Katie stared at Effy as the smirk faded from her lips. She knew that Effy meant the words, and what's more, Katie had no doubt. She believed it. But she wasn't sure she was ready just yet to say it back. Instead, she pulled Effy in for another kiss, hoping it would convey what she didn't feel right saying. Concluded that it must have, because now Effy was kissing her back just passionately.

Effy pulled back and framed Katie's face in her hands, gently rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs. Two single words that told Katie she understood fell from Effy's lips.

"I know."

* * *

_Slightly dodgy Italian translations (blame Google translate it it's shite, French is my thing (barely), but Marco just HAD to be Italian and Effy just HAD to be fluent in it, didn't she?)_

_"Cazzo! Perché è sempre le belle ragazze?" - Fuck! Why is it always the pretty girls?_

_"Scusate, Marco. Non si può essere sempre così fortunati." - Sorry, Marco. You can't always be that lucky."_

_"Sempre il modo, suppongo. Bene, gustare il caffè." - Always the way, I suppose. Well, enjoy your coffee._

* * *

**A/N: Trust KFF to follow up an announcement like that with an insult.**

**Right. So. The next chapter will be up ASAP, once again, no guarantees as to when, because it's not even written yet, and this chapter is literally hot off the iPad.**

**Until then! **

**Reviews welcome as always, and for more, check my profile page! :)**

**_*shameless self promotion*_**

**~GN~**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I really hate elections where no one I know voted for the bastards that got in.**

**Actually, I hate elections, full stop.**

**ANYWAY. Politics is bollocks, and I know that none of us come here for politics, more to escape reality (or to create your own, like me!), so I shall just shut up and get on with it. **

**WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SERENDIPITOUS FREEDOM, EVERYONE!**

**I hope you enjoy it, I actually really enjoyed writing this one, and after having done so, it's making me want to have already written the next few chapters so I can start on the idea I had yesterday...damn me for wanting to write somewhat chronologically, so I don't get lost in circles... argh!**

**So, what does this chapter have in store... Nosy people, a dose of Gina Campbell, squiffy Naomily feels and a side-shot of Effy. Snippet of Cook.**

**OH, and I almost forgot, the first part of this chapter has a song for it: It Won't Be Long by The Beatles (what can I say, I'm a sucker for a lot of music that's before my time...HA!)**

**ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, I own a clear sense of outrage, and a pair of awesome leather fingerless gloves, for when I feel like looking like a hobo. Any and all typos are the property of the iPad, and neither my fingers, nor my brilliant (apparently) mind.**

* * *

She kissed her goodbye, at her doorstep, and wrapped her arms around her in one of those hugs that meant so much to the shorter girl. The ones that automatically made her feel safe, loved and cared for in a single embrace.

"So... Are you going to come and meet me for lunch?" Emily asked.

"I can do." Naomi smiled, her hands linked behind Emily's neck.

Emily smiled. "Good." She replied. She pulled Naomi into another kiss and leaned her forehead against the blonde's, sighing.

"You ok?" Naomi asked, softly.

Emily nodded. "I'm just trying to delay the inevitable." She replied.

"Hey..." Naomi said, lifting Emily's chin so their eyes met. "It won't be long, yeah?" She added, with a soft smile. Emily nodded, and leaned in for one last hug.

"Text me?" She asked, looking up into the blonde's blue eyes.

Naomi nodded. "You bet." She replied, kissing the tip of Emily's nose. "Have a good day, and I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

With one last kiss, they parted, Emily walking towards the council offices, and Naomi towards home. She got to the end of the street, and then felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the message.

_"Your arse is hot in those jeans, by the way. ;-) xXxEmilyxXx"_

Naomi turned around to see Emily standing on the corner, giving her a seductive wink, before she turned the corner and went on her way. Naomi smirked, and then felt a surge of energy fill her, as her feet began jogging back towards Emily. She silently caught up to her and spun her around, pulling her into her arms and kissing her passionately, feeling Emily's surprised squeak against her lips. She let her own lips linger against the redhead's, kissing deeper, wanting Emily to feel the same surge of energy that she felt running through her.

When the kiss ended, Naomi held Emily's gaze with her own, as the redhead felt her heart racing in her chest. "Wha-"

Naomi placed her finger against Emily's lips and smiled softly. "Go." She whispered, before kissing her forehead once more, and gently releasing her from her arms, turning back to Gina's, and beginning her walk home. Once she had rounded the corner, she felt her phone again in her pocket.

_"That's one reason why I love you. Take care on your way home, baby. xoxo xXxEmilyxXx"_

Naomi smiled, feeling a particular warmth in her chest, as she continued on her way home.

When she turned the corner into her street, she spotted a passerby standing outside the bus, looking at the unfinished octopus on the side. With a smirk, she sidled up to the passerby, who was a middle aged woman.

"Wow." She said, casually, adding a little bit of faked shock to her voice. "That's..."

"It's obscene, is what it is!" The woman replied. "Such a thing should not be seen in public! It's depraved and has no place in decent society! Whoever owns this bus should be fined and made to paint over it immediately!"

Naomi nodded, seemingly in agreement. "You do have a point. I suppose. I guess it can be seen as a confronting image. However, it's very intricately executed, and has probably taken the artist a lot of time."

The woman scoffed. "Whoever painted this is not an artist. This bus is an eyesore!"

Naomi heard the creak of the hinges, as Gina's door opened, and heard footsteps as Gina came outside. "You alright, love?" Her mother asked.

Naomi turned and nodded. "Yeah, mum. I'm just watching this woman...uh...appreciate my artwork." Naomi smirked. "Although, I'm not sure 'appreciate' is the right word. I believe she described it as...sorry, what was it you said?" Naomi asked, turning to the woman, who had a look of horror on her face.

"Uh..ah...well, I..." She stammered.

Naomi nodded. "That's what I thought." She smirked. "Now, I don't expect an apology for your faux pas of criticising my work, as I know it's a fairly polarising image. But I'll have you know, that if you do complain to the council, it'll probably be laughed at."

"I...uh..." The woman tried to continue, visibly speechless at the situation she found herself in.

Naomi held her hand up to quiet her. "Just for your education, this sort of image was quite popular, long ago, in a land far away. And your reaction is precisely why I've painted it onto my 'eyesore', as you call it. To make people think, and to possibly get a rise out of people like you, who aren't intelligent enough to see more than one side of what they are looking at." She said, her tone becoming defensive. "Now, I am not sure how long you've been observing my work, but I think now, your time is up. So, be on your way, go back to your boring little life, and let me get back to my colourful one." She added, making a waving gesture with her hand.

Gina stood beside Naomi, put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and piped up. "Run along, dear." She said, with a cheeky smirk.

"This is your daughter?" The woman asked Gina, eyeing the two of them up.

"That's right."

"Hmph. You should be ashamed to have a daughter that would paint such a thing!" The woman said, tight lipped.

Naomi's lips curved upwards as Gina spoke again. "Oh, really? I think I prefer to be quite proud of a daughter who would decorate something as functional as a bus in such a creative manner, and that was precisely my intention when I gifted the old girl to her in the first place." She said, patting the side of the bus. "I can't say I can be as proud of some of the reactions people like yourself have, but in the name of free expression, I CAN be proud of my daughter, for being as fearless as she is, in adding this particular image to her home, and I will vigorously defend her to the teeth for doing so."

The woman stood there, her mouth slightly open, completely stunned by Gina's comeback. She opened her mouth to say something, but a raised eyebrow from Gina cut her off, and she turned and began to walk away. Gina and Naomi stood there for a few moments, before bursting into shared giggles.

"Pretty sure that is the last we'll hear from her, love." Gina smiled.

"Thanks, mum." Naomi replied.

"Oh, come on. No thanks necessary, you know full well my opinion."

"I do, but it's not often that we both defend it at the same time. I appreciate it."

"Remember, Naomi. You have talent, and it is beautiful. Anyone who thinks different...will have me to deal with." Gina said. Naomi hugged Gina, catching the elder Campbell off-guard. "Alright...who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" She laughed.

Naomi released her mother, and gave her a sheepish grin, feeling herself blushing. She shrugged. "Got any tea on?"

"For you? Of course!" Gina replied, turning back towards the house.

When they got into the kitchen, Naomi sat down and slung her messenger bag over the corner of the chair she sat on.

"Is Effy in?" She asked.

"No, I think she spent the night at Katie's." Gina replied, fussing about with tea mugs and the teapot. "Peppermint?" Naomi nodded. "How did Emily like the slice?"

"Uhm... We didn't get around to it, so I'm going to surprise her with it for lunch."

Gina smiled. "Awww." She said, filling the teapot with hot water.

"What?"

"It's sweet, that the two of you get along so well." Gina replied, as she sat down across from Naomi, watching as a blush covered her daughter's cheeks.

Naomi nodded. "I talked to her last night."

"The deep and meaningful kind of talk?" Gina asked, as she poured two cups of tea, sliding one across the table.

"Yeah." Naomi replied. "We both have a lot of the same thoughts, and we have agreed to talk to each other about our feelings."

Gina smile. "I'm proud of you." She said.

"For what?"

"For talking to her about it. She obviously means a lot to you."

Naomi shrugged slightly. "I love her, mum." She said, simply. "I can't deny it. I don't want to deny it, either."

"She makes you happy."

"Very." Naomi smiled.

"It's wonderful to see, love. You deserve to be happy."

"I know." Naomi said, sipping from her tea. "So does she, and I want to make her as happy as she makes me." She added, quietly.

"The way she looks at you, love, I think you already do make her very happy." Gina said. "Now...what do you have planned for today, besides lunch with Emily?"

"More work on the bus. Plus, I need to check my email to see what Cook has sent me about this school job next week. I'll use Eff's laptop, she won't mind."

"Alright. I am going to do some grocery shopping. Is there anything you need?"

Naomi thought for a moment. "Just a packet of Garibaldis." She replied.

"You and those biscuits." Gina smiled, shaking her head. "Is that all?" Naomi nodded in reply. "Right, I'll be off, then." She sad, standing up. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Naomi looked up at the clock, which now read 1030am. She shrugged. "Possibly not. Just leave them in the bus, if I'm not here."

"Will do, love. I'll see you later, and say hello to Emily." Gina said, as she started to leave the room.

"Mum?" Naomi said, stopping Gina in her tracks. "You really think she's good for me?"

Gina leaned against the doorframe. "Yes love, I do. You light up when she's around, and also when you speak of her. If I can see it, and especially if Effy can see it, then she must be." She said, before walking out the door.

Naomi sat back in her chair and held her mug in her hands. She took a long sip of the now cooler tea, and chuckled to herself, shaking her head before finishing the tea, and washing up the cups and teapot. She went outside, closing the door behind here, and opened the door to the bus. She walked upstairs, and placed her satchel on the bed. She walked into her sanctuary, and looked at the red and yellow painting still sitting on the easel. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hey. How's your morning? xXxEmilyxXx"

"Came home to find a passerby staring at the bus. Was amusing. Had tea with mum and am now sitting in front of our painting. XxNaomixx"

A short moment later, her phone rang, Emily's name on the display. She answered the call.

"'Our' painting?" Emily asked, before Naomi could say hello.

The blonde laughed. "Well...what would you call it, babe?"

Naomi heard Emily's soft chuckle in her ear, wishing it wasn't being heard through the wonders of modern telephony. "I guess you do have a point." She said, before pausing. "I like the sound of it, though." She added, her voice somewhat lower.

"Yeah, so do I." Naomi replied. "Listen, baby... What time do you want me to meet you? And where?"

"About twelve? At the park near the post office?" Emily said.

"I'll be there, then." Naomi replied. "And I'm bringing lunch."

"You don't have to-"

Naomi laughed, cutting her off. "Babe, let me, ok? We didn't get around to what else I brought over to yours last night."

"Aww. Alright then, this time." Emily replied.

"This time, yes."

Emily giggled. "Ok, baby... Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you soon."

Naomi sighed. "Alright." She replied.

"Hey..." Emily said softly. "I love you."

Naomi smiled, feeling the words filter their way through to her heart. "I know. I love you too, Emily."

"Bye, hun." Emily sad, before the line went dead.

Naomi ended the call on her phone and found herself staring at the painting in front of her once more. The colours seemed to jump out at her more than usual, and she found herself wondering, just a little thought twigging in her mind, that maybe it needed a little something else. She began to look through the paint drawers, attempting to settle on one of the many tubes of paint that lined the drawer at her fingers. She held her hand over them, fingers twitching. She stopped. Her head turned toward the painting, and she looked at it once more, somewhat transfixed by the image, which she still did not fully understand.

"No." She whispered. "I can't. Not without her."

Naomi sat on the stool facing the painting, her brows knitted in thought. This was something she had never felt before. She had never once created something she felt she had no complete control over. But this painting was different. Because Emily had been in her sanctuary, and permeated not only Naomi, but her creative space, the blonde felt as though the redhead had a hand in creating it, and therefore had just as much say in what, if any alterations that Naomi felt she needed to make.

She let her hand fall, her palm coming to rest on her thigh. "Jesus." She whispered. "What are you doing to me, baby?" She mumbled, after a pause.

Emily reached the park near the post office a little before twelve, and spotted Naomi sitting on a bench beside a tree, whose large branches hung over her head. Sitting next to her was a lunchbox, and Naomi herself was staring at the playground across the sandpit. She appeared to be thinking, the evidence of which Emily could see more as she got closer to the blonde. She was clearly not paying attention when Emily sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She breathed, causing Naomi to startle.

"Jesus, Em. You scared the shit out of me." Naomi replied, holding her hand to her chest.

Emily giggled. "Sorry. You were off thinking. Are you alright?" She replied, taking Naomi's hand in her own and squeezing it.

Naomi turned towards Emily, and looked at her with a curious expression, which soon cleared. "Hello." She said, with a smile, kissing Emily's cheek.

"Hi." Emily smiled.

Naomi opened the lunchbox and held it to Emily. "My mum made sultana slice, I meant for us to have this last night, but..."

"We were a little busy." Emily smirked, as she picked up one of the slices.

"...Yeah." Naomi replied, picking up the other slice and handing Emily a paper napkin.

"Thanks. You think of everything." She smiled, taking the napkin and also a bite of slice. She chewed carefully and swallowed. "Wow. Babe, I think I'm going to adopt Gina. This is delicious."

Naomi laughed. "I'll tell her you said that, she'll get a kick out of it."

The two of them ate in an almost comfortable silence, until Emily spoke. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Naomi replied.

"What's bothering you?"

Naomi ate her last mouthful of slice, and swallowed, before letting out a deep sigh. "The painting."

"Our painting?"

Naomi nodded. She took Emily's hand in hers. "I was sitting in front of it when you called."

"So you told me."

"I was studying it... Thinking that it might need something more." Naomi replied.

"And?"

Naomi paused. "I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't? Why?"

Naomi turned to Emily, her eyes meeting inquisitive brown ones. "Because it's not just mine to alter."

"You painted it... Pretty much makes it yours, as far as I'm concerned." Emily replied.

Naomi shook her head. "Emily. That painting is US. You were in the sanctuary, you got inside me when I painted it, I don't know how, but you did. You've seen it, babe. It speaks of us, you know it does. It's as much yours as it is mine, Emily. It didn't feel right altering it without getting your input."

"Naomi..." Emily began to say.

"Please don't tell me you don't understand what I mean." Naomi said quietly.

"I wasn't going to, babe." Emily said, gently. "I do understand what you mean. I just don't know how I am supposed to give you input on it. I'm not a painter, babe."

"I know that." Naomi replied, bringing her hand up to cradle Emily's face. "But you have two eyes, and you know the image as well as I do... It doesn't matter that you don't paint, you can still have input, Ems."

Emily shrugged.

"You're doubting yourself again." Naomi frowned. "I really wish you wouldn't."

"I know you do." Emily said, sliding her arm around Naomi's waist, and laying her head on her shoulder. "And I'm sorry, I guess I just need to open my mind a little more."

Naomi moved her head and kissed Emily's temple softly. "That's all I'm asking." She said, with a smile.

They sat silently for a few moments, enjoying being with each other. "Tell me about the passerby?" Emily said, gently tracing circles into Naomi's hip.

"Oh..." Naomi replied. "When I got home, some random was staring at the octopus. They were quite offended. They called it an eyesore, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, that was rude of them."

Naomi smiled. "Should have seen their face when they found out they were speaking to the person who painted it."

Emily laughed. "Oh, I can imagine. What did you say?"

"Slayed them with facts about the image." The blonde smirked. "And then Gina had a go, telling them she was proud to have a daughter who expressed herself so creatively, and then told them to be on their way, in about as many words."

Emily looked at Naomi with surprise. "Wow. I think Gina is my new hero."

Naomi gave Emily a mock look of hurt and put her hand to her chest. "Ugh, I'm crushed." She fake-pouted.

"Cheeky." Emily snickered, nudging Naomi's shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily and held her close.

"Hey?" Emily said, looking up at Naomi.

Naomi looked down at Emily. "Yeah?"

Emily drew Naomi close and kissed her slowly. "Thank you for coming to meet me."

Naomi smiled. "No need. I wanted to be here with you just as much." She replied, rubbing her nose gently against Emily's.

The redhead's phone began to ring in her pocket, and she pulled it out. "Hello, Emily Fitch speaking?" She paused while the caller spoke. "Yes, I will be there shortly, Claudio. Ok, bye." She said, hanging up the phone, and sighed, turning to Naomi.

Naomi looked back at her, knowing that their time was up. "You have to go?"

Emily nodded. "I'm sorry, work calls." She said, apologetically.

Naomi stood up, pulling Emily up with her, and pulling her into her arms and holding her close. "It's ok, I knew we wouldn't have too long. But I'm glad I got to spend time with you."

Emily kissed Naomi slowly. "Be sure to thank Gina for the slice."

"I will." Naomi nodded in reply. She leaned in and kissed her back slowly, before leaning her forehead against Emily's own.

Emily kissed her gently. "Mmm. As much as I don't want to..."

"I know, baby." Naomi said, reluctantly releasing Emily from her arms. "Text me later?"

"Of course." Emily smiled.

The two kissed once more and parted ways, Emily walking back to the council offices. Naomi walked back through the park, and sat under a tree for a while, watching the world go by. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and searched through her contacts for Effy's number, dialling it.

"You've reached Effy. Leave a message."

"Bugger." Naomi said, as the message ended with a familiar beep. "Eff...call me as soon as you get this, yeah? I need your ears." She ended the call, and out her phone on the grass between her legs, resting her arms on her knees, and her head on her arms. Her phone rang a few moments later, and she picked it up.

"Naoms?" Effy's voice came over the line.

"Eff..." Naomi said.

"Where are you?"

"In the park by the post office, but-"

"It's ok, Naoms. I won't be long." Effy said, before hanging up. Naomi locked her phone and placed it back into her pocket, before laying her head back on her arms. She closed her eyes, tuning in on the sounds around her. Birds. Traffic. The odd child's laughter. She didn't realise how long she had been listening, when she heard light footsteps crunching the dried leaves around her that had fallen from overhead. They stopped, and she felt a presence sit next to her.

"So?" Effy's calm monotone filled her eardrums. Naomi lifted her head and started ahead of her, at the far side of the park. Effy laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Naoms?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Naomi asked.

"Sort of."

"I'm sorry."

Effy waved it off. "I'm not annoyed. You need me. Katie, on the other hand..."

"Oh, god. I'm really sorry, Eff." Naomi said, again.

"Relax, will you? I was joking. She made me come, actually." Effy replied.

"Oh." Naomi said. She said nothing for a moment, and then spoke again. "That painting... The one you sent the picture of to Emily... I have mixed feelings about it."

"How mixed?"

"I feel like it needs something else. Not much, just... Subtle, y'know?" Effy nodded in understanding. "I was contemplating it, a couple of hours ago. I got as far as looking through my colours before it struck me."

"What?" Effy asked.

"I can't. I mean, I can, but... It wouldn't be right."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not just my painting. It's hers too." Naomi said, quietly.

"Emily's."

"Yes. It's about us, Eff. You saw it even before I did, before the two of us fully got our shit together." She paused. "It's why you sent it to her, isn't it?"

"Well done." Effy replied.

"You figured we needed a little push?"

"You two were doing my head in. Literally, Naoms." Effy said, with a resigned sigh.

Naomi nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising. You and I both know I can't control it sometimes, it's not your fault." Effy replied. "Did you talk to Emily about it?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to see how she can help me."

"Because she's not a painter."

Naomi nodded. "I told her all she needs is eyes, which is true... I mean... I haven't figured out just how she is supposed to help with it, but I can't do it myself... It doesn't feel right."

"Why? Or...why not?"

Naomi shook her head. "I'm not completely sure, but if I had to pinpoint it... It depicts me and her, even though I don't remember painting it. Not only that, it speaks so much of us, of our interaction together, the strong bond we are sharing. I'm so used to seeing my own art reflected back at me and seeing so much of myself, in every single brushstroke." Naomi paused for a moment. "But that painting, Eff... It's like I didn't paint it as something I saw in my mind's eye, or something I even wanted. It's like I saw into our own future and painted it exactly as we both saw it."

Effy squeezed Naomi's shoulder gently, acknowledging what she said.

"What is she doing to me, Eff?" Naomi said, repeating her earlier question, her hands running through her hair.

"Naoms, relax a little." Effy said. "Tell me what you are thinking."

Naomi thought for a brief moment, and then sighed, deeply. "I think I'm scared. Scared that she's getting deeper into me than I can control. I love her, Eff. It's like a train hitting me at high speed, it's got me splattered on the ground and I don't care. I feel so much for her, more than I've felt for anyone, ever, and I can't stop it. All I can do is just...feel it. And I don't want to stop it. It feels too bloody good. And that has me terrified more than I can say to her, because even before, with Alicia... I still felt like I had control over myself."

"And you don't, with Emily."

Naomi shrugged. "I wish I had more, but it slips further from me as we go on. She makes me want to share everything with her, my mind, my heart, my body...and my work, which is as close to my soul as you can fucking get. But what if I do all that, and feel like I have nothing left to give her? What if it takes it all out of me, and I get left feeling empty? And if it doesn't work between us, what then? I mean-"

"Naoms." Effy said, firmly. "Stop. Breathe."

Naomi stopped speaking, and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

"You're driving your mind in circles, and it's not helping." The brunette said, calmly. "And, I think you are over thinking things. Remember what Gina said, if you want to make it work, you have to communicate with her."

"I know. But...it's frustrating."

"Because Emily doubts herself."

"Yes. It bothers me that she does. I wish she wouldn't."

"She only does because of her upbringing." Effy said.

Naomi frowned. "Katie tell you that?"

"Not directly. All she has told me is her side of their upbringing. But...you know me."

Naomi nodded. "How do I get her to see that she shouldn't, Eff? She thinks of her photography as just a hobby, doesn't think anything worthwhile can come of it."

"She takes great images."

"Yeah."

"Then...maybe you should take her on a trip. Get her to take some shots and teach her to see the beauty in them." Effy suggested.

"How do I do that? The bus is out of commission." Naomi asked.

"Cook's van."

Naomi sat up, and her expression changed, forming a gentle smile. "Eff, that's perfect!" She said. "But...where do I take her?"

Effy smirked. "You'll think of somewhere. Better make sure Cook has his van free, though."

"Oh, right..." Naomi said, digging her phone out of her pocket and dialling Cook's number.

"Alright, Naomikins? What can I do you for?" Cook answered.

"Cook. Need a favour, mate. Any chance I can borrow your van this weekend?"

"S'long as I get it back in one piece." Cook replied.

Naomi laughed. "Of course you will, you git."

"Orrite, then. I'm busy Saturday morning, but then it's all yours until Monday, yeah? I'll only charge ya a bottle and all."

Naomi grinned. "Cheers, Cookie. The usual?"

"Too right, babe."

"Ok. See you Saturday, then." Naomi replied, hanging up the phone. She turned around and hugged Effy briefly, before releasing her. "Thanks, Eff. For the idea. Now I just have to get a bottle of vodka as payment."

"Don't mention it." The brunette replied, standing up. "Crisis over?"

Naomi stood up and brushed a few blades of grass off her arse. "For now."

"Just remember to talk to her. She loves you. She means you no harm. And stop over thinking. It won't do either of you any good. Or if you have to over think, do it out loud, she might be able to help you."

Naomi nodded. "Sorry again for interrupting. How is Katie, anyway?"

Effy gave Naomi a small smile. "Good."

Naomi stared at Effy. "That's all I get, huh?" Effy raised an eyebrow. "Elisabeth Stonem, you have a smug look about you. Spill it."

Effy rolled her eyes. "I always look smug."

Naomi frowned. "Well, she must mean a bit to you if you won't even talk to me about it." She said, with a shrug.

Effy nodded. "That's a fair assessment, I suppose." She said. "Alright. She thinks she feels the same."

Naomi looked surprised. "Really?"

Effy nodded. "She stopped me from leaving hers earlier and told me."

Naomi chuckled and shook her head. "Twins, eh? What are the odds?"

"These two... Are special." Effy said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..." Naomi replied, "I know." She ran her fingers through her hair. "If only they saw it more."

Effy smirked. "I keep telling Katie."

"And? D'you think she believes you?"

The brunette shrugged. "I can only tell her, Naoms, whether she believes it...it's not up to me." She replied.

"Can't you just...know it, if she does?"

Effy stared at Naomi. "I could. But... I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Effy casually lit a cigarette, offering one to Naomi, who declined. "I want her to tell me she believes it. It's more real." She said, as they started walking out of the park.

"Eff?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah?"

"You are in love with her, aren't you?"

Effy stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Naomi. She cocked her head to one side, and a lopsided grin graced her lips. "See you later, Naoms." She said, before starting her walk back to Katie's.

Naomi shook her head, and laughed to herself. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Emily.

"Any plans this weekend? xxNaomixx"

A few minutes later she received a reply.

"Apart from waking up with you Saturday morning? xXxEmilyxXx"

Naomi smiled as she composed another message.

"Aww. I can't think of a better way to wake up. But other than that...plans? xxNaomixx"

"None. Why? xXxEmilyxXx"

Naomi grinned. "I'm taking you somewhere. xxNaomixx"

"Do I get any clues? xXxEmilyxXx"

"Only that you will need your camera. ;-) xxNaomixx"

"Tell me more later? xXxEmilyxXx"

"What time are you off work? xxNaomixx"

"Four. Can I come over to yours about four-thirty? xXxEmilyxXx"

"Of course. I will tell you more then. Love you. xxNaomixx"

"Love you too, baby. xoxo xXxEmilyxXx"

Naomi smiled and slipped her phone back into her pocket, continuing on her way.

* * *

**A/N#2: NOW do you see why I wish I had the next few already written? MY BRAIN IS ABUZZ, I TELL YOU!**

**Might write an outline, or something...**

**And, I think Gina sort of becomes my hero in this chapter.**

**For those of you wanting to read other stuff I've written while I type my fingers senseless on this, go to my profile page. I'm told The Parisian Affair is pretty good...**

**:)**

**Reviews/favourites/follows welcome... You know what to do!**

**~GN~ xo**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Well, hello. ;-) **

**How are you all doing? Do you have refreshments at the ready? Some coffee, or a glass of wine/vodka/juice/snake venom? (****_What?!_**** It's probably popular ****_somewhere_****!)**

**After having just posted the next chapter to The Parisian Affair, I have to say the Goo™ continues in this chapter, and you will also definitely require a Cigarette Warning™ as well, so... *hands over a towel and some smokes***

**Also included is a side-shot of Gina, because dang it, she's actually fun to write. And she serves awesome dinner, it seems.**

**RIGHT. On with it, then. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, and that's a total load of bollocks, so I'm being more creative and compassionate with the characters than some people I might mention. Any and all typos are the property of the iPad on which this was typed.**

* * *

Naomi sat at the table at the back of the bus, with a large map of the local area spread out in front of her. Her eyes and fingers traced over the many roads and green areas of the map, trying to locate a place that was local enough, but far enough out of the city.

"Bollocks, this is going to take me forever." She muttered to herself.

She had definitely lost track of time, because soon enough, she heard a knocking on the front door of the bus. She stood up and opened the window next to her, sticking her head outside to see Emily looking in the coloured glass of the door.

Naomi smiled. "Hey, Ems. Hang on, I'll come open the door." She said, pulling her head back inside and shutting the window. She walked to the front of the bus and pulled the lever to open the doors. "Hi." She said, greeting the redhead with a wide smile.

Emily climbed up the steps and into Naomi's arms, as they wrapped around her. "Hello." She replied, kissing Naomi slowly. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"You are?" Naomi replied.

"Yeah, it's almost five. I got held up at the office."

"Oh. Well, I was a bit busy, so I didn't notice, actually."

Emily smiled. "Off in your painter's world, again?"

Naomi smiled. "Good guess, but no. C'mon, I'll show you." She said, taking Emily's hand and leading her to the back off the bus. Emily set her satchel down on the sofa as they passed it. Emily noticed the large map on the table, as they both sat down.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, nodding towards the map.

"Ha... Sort of. But don't worry, I'm taking you with me." Naomi replied.

"Where to?"

The blonde shrugged, slightly. "I hadn't figured it out, yet. But now you're here, I suppose I can ask your input. What's your favourite sort of place, Ems? The seaside, the woods... Open fields?"

"Hmm." Emily mused. "If I had to pick one, probably the seaside. Why?"

Naomi nodded. "Ok, seaside it is then."

"You're taking me to the seaside? At this time of year?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

Naomi smirked. "So skeptical, Emily. Not for swimming, it's still a bit cold."

"Then..."

Naomi took Emily's hands in her own. "I was thinking about what we discussed at lunch... About the painting. And how you aren't sure how you can help me with it." She began. "You're right, you're not a painter, that's my domain. But... We both indulge a visual art, Emily. We both display pictures, it's just that yours are photographs and mine are paintings. Make sense so far?"

Emily nodded, gently running her thumb over Naomi's own.

"Ok, so... Bear with me because I'm going to put this bluntly, but I don't mean it to sound offensive, alright?"

"Sure."

"You doubt yourself, your abilities. I know you are trying to be open to thinking better of it, and I want you to, so much."

"Because you see talent in me." Emily said.

"Yes." Naomi replied. "Images are what stick in people's minds, Em. You have an ability to show more than just a photograph. Coming back to the pictures you took of me... If you can capture me that well, I want to see what else you can capture, and not only that, I want you to see. I want you to see past more than just a simple image that could have been taken by a robot."

Emily was silent for a moment, taking it all in before she nodded slowly, understanding. "You want to teach me to see...like you do."

"Yes."

"You think I can do it?" Emily asked, nervously.

"I think you can do anything." Naomi replied, her blue eyes meeting Emily's brown ones. "I really do. It's just... I don't think anyone has tried to teach you how to. Am I right?"

Emily shook her head. "Not the way you can." She replied, quietly.

"Ems... Are you ok with this? I mean... I want you to tell me if it's too much, or you think I'm sticking my nose in." Naomi said. "I just... I think you have so much talent inside you. I want you to see that, and I think I know a way to show you how."

Emily nodded, before standing up and moving to stand next to Naomi, pulling her up out of her seat. She slid her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am ok with it, Naoms. If you want to make the effort to help me, then I want to make the effort to learn whatever you have to show me."

Naomi smiled. "I'm glad. So... Cook has loaned me his van from Saturday afternoon, so I thought we could make a mini-break out of it. Go camping or something. I'll get you back safe and sound Sunday night, so no need to rush to work Monday."

"You're so sweet. I really don't deserve this, you know." Emily said, hugging Naomi close to her.

"Hey..." Naomi said. "You do, you know? You deserve so much more. I don't know how much I can give you, but I'll give all I can, yeah? I want to, because I love you."

Emily leaned up and kissed Naomi slowly. "I love you too. I don't know how to thank you, though."

Naomi stared deep into Emily eyes. "Just promise me you will take in all I have to teach you, and I will be happy with that."

Emily nodded in reply.

"Good." Naomi said, kissing Emily on the tip of her nose. "Now... Come upstairs with me?"

"Of course." The redhead replied. She followed Naomi upstairs and into the sanctuary. "Nice to see this hasn't changed since I was last in here." She said, as they entered.

"You mean the painting?" Naomi asked.

"No..this." Emily replied, indicating the sanctuary itself. "I half expected a bigger mess, actually."

Naomi laughed. "Actually I've not painted in here since I painted..." She stopped and looked to the red and yellow painting still sitting on the easel. Emily followed Naomi's line of sight and then stood in front of the painting once more.

"Is it dry, now?" Emily asked.

"It's been a couple of days, so it should be almost dry to the touch. Here..." Naomi said, getting closer to the painting and ran the back of one finger gently over a section of red colour. She pulled back her had and found no paint on her skin, and nodded. "Should be good, just..be careful, yeah?"

Emily nodded and stepped closer, and reached out to touch the canvas. Naomi watched as she delicately traced over the lines and shapes with her index finger, first over the red figure, and then the yellow, at which point, the blonde felt herself shiver. The thought she had was of Emily's fingers running the same way over her naked skin, and she closed her eyes, unconsciously allowing the thought fill her mind.

She wasn't aware how long she had been standing there with her eyes closed, until she felt Emily reach up and trace softly down her cheek. Her eyes opened, and met Emily's, her eyes widening slightly as they caught the pensive, slightly aroused expression on Naomi's features.

"Where are you, baby?" Emily whispered.

"Turn around." Naomi said, quietly. Emily turned back around to face the painting and Naomi pulled the redhead backwards against her chest, wrapping her arms around her body and pulling her gently closer. "Look." She whispered into Emily's ear, softly. Emily looked at the painting, once more taking in the lines, shapes, colour. "Do you see what I mean, when I say this painting is us?" She said, softly, kissing the side of Emily's neck.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I don't know how I'm supposed to help, though." She replied. "Even looking at it now, I think it's perfect the way it is. I'm not sure adding something is such a good idea."

Naomi looked at the painting as well, studying it carefully with her eyes. A thought occurred to her. "Why did you want to touch it?"

Emily shrugged. "I like to get close to the things I take pictures of. Normally it connects me to it, rather than feeling disconnected sitting behind a lens. What better way is there...to transcend the visual?"

"And you feel closer to it, now?"

Emily turned around and slid her arms around Naomi's waist completing their embrace. "It feels more complete to me now, yes... The experience of photographing it. Why do you think I asked you the other day if I could in the first place?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure. I figured it was just natural curiosity. I've often stood in galleries and wanted to touch the painting I was looking at. Unfortunately the gallery goons would have your guts for garters for doing so. But still... How many artists could say they traced their fingers over a Picasso?"

"Not many, except for Picasso himself, I'm sure."

Naomi again gently kissed the side of Emily's neck. "You see? You do have an artist's mind, you just need to experience it more, in order to express yourself better. Do you ever go to exhibitions?"

"I try to, but haven't had the chance to get to them." Emily replied.

"You should get to them." Naomi said, gently, gently squeezing Emily in her arms. "Do you ever research your favourite photographs or photographers?"

"Sometimes, when I get some time to spend online."

"What is your favourite style? Portraits...action? Still life?"

Emily shrugged, slightly. "A mix, really. I have a lot of favourite photographs, but not so many photographers. Sometimes it's just about the image as opposed to who took it."

"That's fair, I have the same thing with paintings, sometimes it's a particular painting, sometimes it's a painter for their importance to history, or art itself."

"Sometimes it is just about the image itself. For it's aesthetic or shock value."

"Do you ever look at paintings?" Naomi asked.

"Well, I know painting exists."

Naomi laughed. "Smartarse."

Emily giggled. "Sometimes I do, yes. But mostly photography related stuff."

"Mmm. For me, I find it's about creativity. Any way in which an artist can be creative, whether it's painting, sculpture, photographs or installations. Even performance." Naomi replied.

Emily nodded, and then cast her eyes down and looked thoughtful for a short moment. Her eyes looked back up into Naomi's. "Can you teach me? To see like you do?"

"I can try." Naomi said. "So long as you keep an open mind."

Emily pulled Naomi in for a slow kiss, threading her fingers through blonde hair. Naomi wrapped her arms slightly tighter around Emily's body, before standing up straight and picking Emily up. The redhead wrapped her legs around Naomi's waist, and the blonde wasted no time in moving the two to them to her bed, laying on top of Emily as she fell backwards onto the tie-dyed duvet. Naomi's hands slid up Emily's waist, and just up under her shirt, touching naked warm skin, and Emily gasped at the gentle contact.

Naomi stared deep into Emily's eyes, and the redhead lost herself in the azure pools of the blonde's eyes. Emily slid her fingertips through Naomi's hair, as they gazed a each other. "Is this what happens when we lose ourselves?" Emily whispered.

"I'm not sure... But it's something I want more of." Naomi replied. Her brow furrowed sightly, and Emily picked up on it.

"What is it?"

Naomi bit her bottom lip. "I'm scared... To lose more of myself in you." She explained. "It's really quite frustrating."

Emily nodded. "I can understand. It's hard when you guard your heart for so long. If it's any consolation, I'm scared too."

"You are?"

"I wouldn't be human if I wasn't, babe. But remember, that's what love is. It wakes you up, turns you on, and terrifies you, either a little, or a lot." Emily said. "Just so long as we talk about it, and share our thoughts, we should be alright."

Naomi nodded. "Do you think I am a bit...insecure?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I don't think so. No more than anyone else."

Naomi leaned in and kissed Emily slowly. Emily framed her face in her hands and then slid them down to her shoulders, before rolling the both of them over so that she was on top of Naomi, holding her wrists either side of her head and leaning in to kiss her slowly. The blonde allowed herself to be kissed, welcoming the contact of Emily's lips and tongue against her own as they duelled playfully for the upper hand. Emily finally gained it, but not before a lengthy discussion between her tongue and Naomi's. Emily loosened her grip on Naomi's wrists and shivered as her hands slid down her sides, fingertips picking up the hem of her shirt and sliding it up her body, lifting it over her head.

The shirt landed on the floor, as Emily began to push up Naomi's shirt, letting her hands linger along the pale skin of her stomach, getting to know every inch of the blonde artist, capturing memories that a camera lens could not. The tactile sensation of Naomi's warm skin against her own, that excited her mind and her senses. Emily's lips followed her fingers, trailing soft kisses up her stomach, and in between her bra clad breasts. Emily slid her hands underneath Naomi, who sat up slightly, allowing the redhead to unsnap her bra, quickly relieving her shoulders of its straps. She then reached around to remove her own bra, leaving her just as topless as the blonde beneath her.

She felt Naomi's palms close around her breasts as their lips met once more in a deep kiss, her tongue catching the soft groan that came from Emily's throat. The redhead slowly ground her hips against Naomi's own, then once again as the blonde gently gripped Emily's nipples between her fingers. Emily murmured incoherently in arousal, but Naomi picked up on the audible intent, sliding one hand down to her crotch and pressing against it, the effect of which had Emily instinctively moving towards her. Naomi moved her hands up to the waistband of Emily's jeans, pushing the button through the fabric and sliding the zip down.

She slid her hand between the warmth of Emily's skin and the fabric of her knickers, not stopping until they reached her wetness. The redhead's breath caught in her throat as Naomi ran her fingers along her clit, and Emily moaned appreciatively as her fingers stroked the little bud gently. Before she knew it, the redhead found herself on her back and Naomi was dragging her jeans off her legs, leaving her completely bare. The blonde had somehow managed to remove her own jeans, and was inching her way up Emily's legs with slow, soft kisses, tracing every line and curve and committing it once more to memory.

No words were spoken between them, as Naomi continued kissing up Emily's stomach, laying herself flat between her thighs, her tongue flicking across the redhead's nipple, before she took it in her mouth and gently sucked the hardening flesh. She felt Emily's fingers grip the back of her neck gently, heard her breath once more catching in her throat. She kissed further upwards, before gently licking and sucking at her neck, feeling Emily's arm slide around her waist, drawing her closer.

"You...feel...so...good..." Emily murmured, as Naomi slowly slid the tip of her tongue up her throat, meeting her lips once more in a slow, smouldering kiss.

When their lips parted, Naomi leaned back a little and smiled. "I've missed this... Just being with you, y'know?" She placed a kiss in the middle of Emily's chest.

"And it's been literally hours since we were last-"

"Ems...you know what I mean, babe." Naomi laughed, placing another almost identical kiss in the same place. "My mind knows you have to be apart from me sometimes, but the rest of me..." Naomi lay her head back down on Emily's chest and gently stroked across her shoulder. "It's like every part of me feels wrong when you're not around." She said, her fingertips tracing absent minded patterns down the smooth skin on Emily's bicep. "Like everything scatters itself when you leave, and realigns every time you come back to me."

Emily's fingers tangled themselves in the ends of Naomi's hair. "Naoms... Baby, is that why you've not been painting much?" She asked, softly.

Naomi looked up at Emily with honest blue eyes. "I always have a need to create something, Emily. Art isn't just about painting, you know? Whether it's putting paint to metal or canvas via a paintbrush..." She said, beginning to lay fresh kisses on Emily's skin, "...or painting my love all over you with invisible words." Naomi sat up, straddling Emily's hips. "The result is still long lasting..." She framed Emily's face in her hands and leaned in to kiss her passionately.

"Painting your love all over me with invisible words..." Emily mused. "Do you have any idea how sexy that sounds?" She asked, before kissing Naomi again, their lips moving in perfect sync with one another.

"I thought it might." Naomi blushed, before beginning to kiss down Emily's body again. "But, you know... It's not just my fingers painting..." She mumbled, pausing to flick her tongue over Emily's nipple, leaving a kiss just beside it. "It's my lips...my tongue..." She continued, before leaning up to kiss her passionately once more, "My heart." She said, as her eyes met Emily's brown ones. "Any way that I can show you how much..." She whispered, before trailing soft kisses and gentle licks all the way down to her stomach.

"Show me..." Emily said, gently stroking her fingers through Naomi's fringe, "...what happens when you paint with your heart."

Naomi looked up with such an intensity in her blue eyes, and Emily felt herself shiver as she recognised the intent in her eyes. She felt the blonde's hands slide down to her knees and push them upwards, laying soft, yet insistent kisses all the way up each of her thighs. Her eyes closed as gentle delicate fingers began to touch her most intimate place. Fingers that moved over her with explorative touches, feeling every inch of sensitive skin. Emily sighed deeply, surprised at how natural Naomi's touch felt on her skin.

A sharp gasp, followed by a soft moan left Emily's throat as Naomi slid the tip of her tongue between lips that were already wet with the redhead's arousal. Emily bit her bottom lip and groaned as Naomi flicked her tongue in between and around her wet folds, slowly teasing her. Her fingers threaded though the blonde's hair, gripping firmly as Naomi's lips sucked her clit between them. "Oh, god..." She breathed, her voice coming out as a husky groan, as Naomi slid her tongue over and around her clit, never losing contact with the warm flesh. A string of curses came from Emily's lips, followed by an almost unintelligible sound as Naomi slid two of her fingers inside her wetness.

Emily's hips rose upwards as Naomi's lips vibrated, a soft chuckle coming from the blonde upon hearing her reaction to the entrance of her fingers. Naomi's hand on her hip pulled her back down, as she began to kiss upwards once more, her fingers pushing deeper inside Emily. She slid her tongue up between her breasts and then at once her lips were on Emily's, and without even asking for it, they parted to allow Naomi to slip her tongue between them, eagerly seen out the redhead's own. The blonde caught Emily's moan in her throat this time, as she moved her fingers faster inside her.

Naomi kissed back down Emily's throat, before beginning to suck gently at the soft skin. Her thumb began to rub against Emily's clit as she continued to thrust inside her. "Oh Jesus...fuck..." Emily moaned, her hands gripping at Naomi's hips. She slid one of them down in between her legs and found her to be just as wet as she was. Unable to resist, she slid her fingers against Naomi's clit, exhaling deeply as a lazy smile appeared on her face at her discovery. She slid her fingers back and forth slowly, noticing the definite change in Naomi's movements as she groaned against Emily's neck. She winced at the pleasurable pain the pressure of Naomi's lips against her neck was giving her, and rolled her hips in sync against her.

Emily felt herself being pushed closer to the edge, and knew that Naomi wouldn't be far behind, judging by the movements against her fingers. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and groaned, feeling a wave of warmth flood her from head to toe. The groan spurred the two on, and their movements became more frantic, one groan turning into two, giving way to moans, and eventually cries of pleasure.

Naomi began to kiss up Emily's neck, pausing when she reached her ear, the redhead hearing her groan softly. "Em...I love you..." She whispered, causing Emily to finally lose complete control and tipping her over into a state of weightless pleasure as she came all over Naomi's fingers, the blonde's own cries flooding her ears as the pleasure overtook her. They rode the peak together and then brought each other down gently, until they finally lay still, Naomi's limbs entangling with Emily's, and Emily liking it that way.

"Wow." Emily breathed.

"Mmm." Naomi smiled, lazily tracing circles along Emily's spine.

"I love you too, you know." Emily said, with a lazy, soft smile.

Naomi leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle, unhurried, and so sweet that Emily thought she might melt. "I know, babe."

Naomi's phone beeped on the bedside table.

"If you two are done shagging, Gina wants to know if you are in for dinner. xEffx"

Naomi blushed. "Want to stay for dinner, Ems?"

"I'd love to. But, babe why are you blushing?" Emily smirked. Naomi handed over her phone, and Emily read the text. She turned bright red, and handed the phone back, a sheepish grin on her lips. "Well, babe...you CAN get a bit loud."

"OI! Who was that husky voice asking for it harder? Faster? Ring any bells?" Naomi laughed.

"What can I say, you have skills." Emily replied, eyeing Naomi appreciatively. "Glad to see painting isn't the only talent those fingers have."

"Ooh, I'll take that compliment." Naomi grinned. "So...staying?"

Emily nodded. Naomi texted back a quick reply.

"Told her we'd be there in a few minutes." Naomi said. "Give us time to get dressed and all."

"Aww." Emily pouted. "But I much prefer you naked."

"I know." Naomi replied, kissing Emily's shoulder. "Later, I promise you can have me as naked as you want for as long as you want."

"Promise?" Emily asked, innocently.

Naomi bit her bottom lip, before kissing Emily slowly. "You'll find out what puppy dog eyes do to me as well, because right now, I want you again, and there's too little time..." She whispered into Emily's ear. "...so we had best get out of bed."

"Fuck." Emily breathed, as Naomi slid away from her and stood up, getting her jeans back on.

Emily managed to shake the fuzz from her mind and also got dressed, and as she pulled her shirt on, she felt Naomi slide her arms around her waist, and hug her close. "C'mon." She said, kissing Emily's neck gently. "Let's see what Gina has got on the menu tonight."

The two of them went downstairs, and Naomi locked up the bus behind them as they left.

Emily was first inside, and stood for a few seconds, looking at the mural. "Can I photograph this one day?" She asked.

"I'd like to say yes, but it's mum's house, so you'll have to ask her."

"Ask me what, dear?" Gina asked. "Hello Emily! Lovely to see you."

"Hi, Gina. I asked Naomi if I could photograph the mural." Emily replied, looking at the mural on the wall.

"Oh! Of course you can, love." Gina replied, with a smile. "Just let me know when a good time is."

Emily nodded. "I will."

"Well, come on in and sit down, dinner is just about on the table." Gina said, turning back to walk into the kitchen.

"What's on the menu?" Naomi asked, as both she and Emily sat beside each other on one side other table.

"Marinated grilled field mushrooms and my fried rice to go with it." Gina replied, fussing over the stove.

"That sounds delicious." Emily said, her tone genuine. Naomi looked over at the redhead and smiled.

"It is, if I say so myself." Gina smiled.

"Hey, mum... I meant to tell you... Emily loved your sultana slice." Naomi smirked.

Gina turned around to look at Emily. "Is my daughter telling me the truth?"

Emily nodded. "Oh yes, I really did. It was quiet delicious."

"Mmm. I think her words were... What did you say, baby? 'I think I'm going to adopt Gina.' ...yeah, I think- ow! What was that for?" Naomi laughed.

"Smartarse." Emily giggled, blushing.

Gina watched the two of them from the corner of the kitchen, until Naomi caught her wide smile out of the corner of her eye. "What?" The younger Campbell said.

Gina smiled. "It's wonderful seeing you two together. You light each other up like Christmas trees."

"Mum..." Naomi said, blushing this time.

"I mean it, love. Emily, you are good for my daughter, and I just want to thank you for putting a smile on her face and happiness in her heart."

Emily smiled, and felt her cheeks turning as red as her own hair. "Thank you, Gina. I'll do my best to keep making her happy."

Gina smiled and nodded. "Now... I'm not exactly hungry, so I'll leave you both to it. Effy went out, and said she might be back later." She said, as she set two bowls on the table, one full of fried rice, and the other with several large, cooked mushrooms. "Enjoy!" She added, cheerily.

"Thanks, Gina." Emily said, as she left the room.

"My pleasure!"

Naomi laughed and shook her head.

"What?" Emily said.

"She's not very subtle." Naomi said, reaching for the rice and adding some to her plate.

"Oh, she's fine." Emily smiled, as Naomi passed her the rice. "And this smells amazing."

"She did mean it, you know." Naomi said, after a short silence while they ate.

Emily smiled. "I know. It's just...odd to hear that's all."

Naomi nodded. "I can understand that." She replied. "I have a feeling you'll hear it more, though."

"You think so?"

"Gina Campbell, annoyingly good when it comes to praise and compliments." Naomi smiled. "You get used to it after a while."

"It's still new to me, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of it." Emily replied. "These mushrooms are fantastic!"

Naomi laughed. "She'll make a vegetarian out of you yet."

"Mmm...I don't know about that, I'm like you, I like bacon too much. But my mind is definitely changed on vegetarian food. Nice to see it's not all lentils and weird looking processed proteins."

"Ah, don't knock lentils until you've tried mum's lentil soup... It's pretty awesome."

Emily grinned. "In that case, I'll reserve my opinion."

"And that processed shit defeats the purpose, really. A lot of people become vegetarian to eat healthier, cleaner. I don't really see the point if you are going to still eat processed stuff all the time."

"Good point. I know I said it before, but these mushrooms are...wow. Really awesome."

Naomi smiled again. "Mum's secret marinade. And... She grows the mushrooms herself."

"Oh my god, really?" Emily asked, surprised.

"That garden she's always running off to? Huge veggie garden in the backyard."

"Wow. Ok, now I'm definitely adopting her." Emily laughed.

"She wouldn't mind if you did... She's got a really big heart, and she already likes you a lot. Katie, too." Naomi explained.

"Well, she's better than our own mother." Emily remarked. "Not the nicest thing to have to say..."

"No, but... I know you have your reasons, babe." Naomi replied, gently squeezing Emily's hand in her own.

The two finished eating, and them Naomi stood to clear the plates up.

"Well. That was one of the best meals I've had in a long time." Emily said, standing up and pushing her chair in. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, all good. I've rinsed the plates and everything, mum does the dishes in the morning." Naomi replied, folding a tea towel and placing it over the side of the sink. "Which leaves you free to come somewhere with me." She smiled, pulling Emily close.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked, looking up into Naomi's eyes.

The blonde smiled. "Nowhere far, but you'll enjoy it."

Naomi led Emily outside and back onto the bus, taking her onto the roof. "I'll just be a few minutes, but then I'll be right back." Naomi said, climbing back down the hatch.

"Hey!" Emily said, kneeling down. She tilted Naomi's chin upwards and kissed her slowly. "Ok. Don't be long." She smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Naomi said, with a shy smile, before popping out of sight.

Emily stretched her legs out and leaned back on her hands, watching the sky turn a reddish shade of orange as the sun sunk low over the horizon. She was startled, slightly, when a bottle of vodka, and what looked to be a blanket came up out of the hatch and Naomi's hand set both items down on the roof of the bus. She watched on, amused as Naomi pushed herself up out of the hatch, and came over and sat behind Emily, sliding her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey." She whispered softly, squeezing Emily gently in her arms, and kissing the side of her neck. "Did I miss anything?"

"Hmm. Just the sunset." Emily replied, snuggling back into Naomi's arms.

"Aww. Good thing it happens every day, then." Naomi replied. "I thought we could share a drink or two, and watch the stars. I also brought up something in case you got cold... I wouldn't want you catching a chill." She added, wrapping the blanket around herself and then in turn wrapping them around Emily's shoulders.

Emily smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a hopeless romantic?"

Naomi laughed. "Not lately."

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever met anyone as sweet as you are." Emily said. "I've never been with someone who makes me feel as free as you do."

Naomi opened the bottle of vodka and took a sip before handing it to Emily, who did the same.

"Ugh, it's always better chilled." Emily winced, as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"I know. But this isn't about the vodka, it's about just being with you." Naomi laughed. "Just...spending time, y'know?"

Emily leaned her head back against Naomi's shoulder, and turned to kiss her neck softly. "Yeah. And I quite like being here with you like this."

"Me too." Naomi replied. "I make you feel free?"

"Yes." Emily said. "I feel like I don't have anything to worry about when I'm with you."

"Mmm." Naomi murmured, kissing the top of Emily's head. "Makes a change, doesn't it?"

"It does... It makes a nice change." Emily replied. "Bit of relief from my busy days. You know, I was only meant to be doing admin work for the council... And then one of the inspectors quit at short notice."

"Ah, so you got asked to fill in?"

Emily laughed. "More like I walked into work one day, and Claudio handed me a uniform and said 'Mary quit. You're our new inspector.' Bit of a shock, I can tell you. At least I got to follow another inspector for a week to learn the ropes."

"Hope you got a pay rise."

"Yes, I did." Emily replied, taking another drink of vodka. "And Claudio is a decent guy to work for, so it's not all bad."

"Hmm, well that's good. It's one thing, I suppose, to be asked to do something you're unsure of, but another to have to do it with a wanker for a boss."

"Very true."

"And what's the strangest call you've had?" Naomi asked, sipping from the bottle before replacing the cap.

Emily smiled. "Wasn't that long ago, actually. Public nuisance call. Was quite surprised, actually."

"Oh yeah? What was so surprising about it?"

"Well, I was thinking it would just be your regular run of the mill call... Some resident who forgot the time the night before, that sort of thing. So, imagine my surprise when I found myself standing in front of the most beautiful example of public transport I've ever seen."

Naomi smiled. "And...what happened then?"

"Well, as fate would have it, I knocked on the door, and she all but told me to fuck off." Emily smirked.

"Nasty bitch!" Naomi mocked.

"Mmm...lucky for her, though, I couldn't get her out of mind, because she's pretty damn gorgeous."

"Aww."

"When I came back later, I found her painting the same painting I'd wondered about every time I passed the bus." Emily said. "I stopped to talk, but she sort of brushed me off again."

"Again? How rude." Naomi smirked.

"Yeah, but as luck would have it... third time was the charm, and she made up for it the third time we met. Apologised, took me out for pancakes and everything. She as actually quite sweet to me, even though she didn't have to be."

Naomi placed a gentle kiss on the side of Emily's neck. "I think you deserve someone who is sweet to you." She said. "It sounds like one strange call that turned out..."

"Quite wonderful." Emily said, finishing Naomi's sentence.

"Rather serendipitous, if you will."

"Hmm. Lucky in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries..." Emily mused, recalling the definition.

"It fits, don't you think?" Naomi asked, snuggling Emily close, gently kissing her shoulder.

"Definitely unexpected." Emily replied. "And very fortunate. I'm very lucky to have you in my life, Naoms."

"As am I, Ems." Naomi smiled, leaning her head against Emily's. "As am I."

* * *

**A/N#2: AWWWWWWWW...**

**Everyone feeling all fuzzy, now? Yeah? ;-)**

**Stay tuned, folks. Up next is dinner Chez Gina, and then... Well, you'll just have to wait and see, huh?**

**Haha! Can't give away all the secrets now, can I? :-P**

**Cheers for reading, you know what to do with the review buttons and such... Reviews make me smile! And goodness knows, we all need to smile!**

**~GN~ xo**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Greetings, all! So, somewhere in one of my author notes I mentioned that I like to be a couple of chapters ahead when I write (not sure why, though), and after exhausting all my chapters-in-waiting, I got hit with the inevitable writer's block that those of us who write no doubt all suffer at some point. In order to fix this, I decided (finally), to post the very first multi-part fic I started at the beginning of the year, now know as ****_The Parisian Affair._**** I have to say while editing the first parts of it into first person POV, reading back through a lot of it I was actually surprised at how good it was, so much so that I would get absorbed in the story that I'd written. Reviews for it have been positive, too, which is great, and I hope that I gain some inspiration in order to finish the story.**

**Back to this story, though, the block plagued me for a number of days, in which time I somehow managed to write the last Keffy chapter, while I was stuck for what to do with the main plot. And then I came upon the idea of Naomi taking Emily camping, and without giving away too much of the coming chapters, I'll just say that it gave me the impetus to spend the past two or three days writing three chapters, including this one, as well as starting on a fourth and a few more to come after that.**

**So, having rambled on about all that, I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews lately, and a big thank you to HyperFitched who left the most amazing review on the last chapter, that actually left me speechless, so cheers. :-) And, no plans for RIA in this tale... I could write a veritable bucketload of angst, but nah, not in this tale. The closest I got to it is the slightly melancholic moments that Naomi and Emily both have when talking about past relationships, and Jenna, and Katie's confusion regarding Effy to begin with, but it's too sweet a story to bring it into it.**

**RIGHT. This chapter contains the following: Possible introspection. A dose of Gina Campbell. A random one-time-only character. No Cigarette Warnings™ requires for this one, but a big fluffy Goo Warning™. OH! And a side-dose of KFF. ;-) **

**(GET ON WITH IT, ALREADY!)**

**_(YEAH, YEAH...MAKE ME!)_**

**(I MADE BACON SANDWICHES. WITH PEANUT BUTTER.)**

**_(I...UH...WHAT?! *swallows*)_**

**(*LURES WITH BACON SCENTED DELICIOUSNESS*)**

**_(...*follows*)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own a very strange sense of humour, and if I had more confidence, I might try my hand at stand-up... All typos are the property of the iPad this was typed on.**

* * *

Emily's phone buzzed with a text message as she crossed through Brandon Hill to get back to the council offices.

_"Emsy, what time are you going round to Naomi's? xoKatieox"_

Emily texted back a reply.

_"I don't finish work till four-thirty. Should be home by about five, and then I've got to get changed, so I'll probably be there about sixish. xXxEmilyxXx"_

The reply came a short while later._ "Fuck. I don't know what to wear! xoKatieox"_

Emily burst out laughing, earning her a strange look from a little old lady who was coming into the park just as Emily was exiting. She selected Katie's name in her contacts and dialled the number.

"Seriously, Ems, what do I wear?" Came Katie's voice as the call was answered.

"Katie, you have a wardrobe full of enough leopard print to give a guy on safari a hard-on. Why is this such a tough decision for you?" Emily replied, laughing.

"Bitch! Would you not be sarcastic for once and try and help me? I just... I want to look good, y'know? And for once, leopard print doesn't seem like the ticket."

"Sorry, it's not exactly every day you have a fashion crisis."

"Right. Well, as much as Effy likes me naked, I don't think she would appreciate me baring all for Naomi and Gina, too." Katie snapped.

"Ah! TMI, Katie!" Emily smirked. "Look, if you're that panicky, just come round to mine after work and I'll help you pick something of mine. Then we can go together."

"Oh, thanks Em, you're a lifesaver." Katie said, and Emily could hear the relief in her voice.

"How have you been in the past few days, anyway... I've barely heard anything out of you, and Naomi says Effy has been suspiciously absent."

"Uhm... I've been good." Katie said, playing coy. "Just...busy."

"Vertically, or horizontally?" Emily laughed.

"_OI_!" Katie snapped back, sending Emily into a short fit of giggles.

"Katie...it's ok. You don't need to give me the dirty details. Christ knows I got enough of that when we were teenagers. If you've been spending time with Effy, it's alright. I don't mind. She seems to be good for you." Emily reassured her.

"Yeah... Listen, I haven't got time now, I've gotta get back to work. We'll talk later?"

"Sure. Meet me at mine just after five?"

"Will do. Thanks, Emsy."

"Bye, Kay." Emily sad, before hanging up.

* * *

Naomi was upstairs, searching through the cupboard in her old room.

"Where _is_ the fucking thing?" She cursed, upon finding an old tennis racket for the third time.

Gina stood leaning in the doorway, watching in amusement as her daughter began pulling bits and pieces out of the cupboard all over again.

"Love, that's the fourth time you've started over. What are you looking for?"

"A tent I left in here about a year ago." Naomi replied, as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? It's in the cupboard under the stairs." Gina laughed.

"Oh." Naomi replied.

"Why are you looking for the tent, though?" Gina asked.

Naomi finished pushing everything back into the cupboard and shut the door. "Uhm... I'm sort of...taking Emily camping tomorrow. I want to do something nice for her, and I think it'll be good for her. I want to show her the talent she has inside her, but doesn't see."

Gina smiled. "If anyone can do that, love, it's you." She said. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"Not too far... She like the beach, so I was thinking Weston-Super-Mare. Close enough to be local but far enough out of the city."

"Oh, sounds lovely. Plenty of caravan parks out that way, why don't you just-"

"Because... I want it to be romantic."

"I know you do, love." Gina said, gently. "But lets face it, you're shit at setting up tents. Last time you tried it, you got in a total state, and Cook had to help you. Listen, do you remember my friend Rusty?"

"The old hippie who owns a farm out that way?" Naomi asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, it used to be a farm, now it's a holiday park, with nice little cottages and lovely sea views. I'm sure Emily would love it."

Naomi smiled. "Know if they have any vacancies tomorrow night?"

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll call and ask." Gina said, pushing herself off the wall and walking down the stairs.

Naomi left the room, and knocked on Effy's door. No answer came, but she could hear music coming from inside. "Eff?" Naomi called.

The door opened a few seconds after, and Effy stood there in a pair of black jeans, and a black, tight fitting t-shirt, eyebrow raised.

"Naoms." She said, standing aside to let Naomi in. Naomi moved past Effy and sat on the end of her bed.

"Haven't seen much of you the past few days. How are you?"

"Sweet." Effy replied, with a casual shrug. "And I saw you yesterday."

"True, you did. But we didn't really talk much, did we?" Naomi said.

"We never do, when you are having a crisis."

"Touché."

"So... To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You and Katie are still coming to dinner tonight, yeah?" Naomi asked.

Effy nodded. "Katie is coming with Emily, apparently they should be here just after six."

"Any idea where to go after?"

"You're asking me, why?" Effy droned.

"Because you always know the best places, Eff." Naomi laughed.

Effy smirked. "Don't worry, it'll be good."

"NAOMI!" Gina called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Naomi replied. "See you later, Eff." The blonde left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "I'm here, mum."

"Ah. I spoke to Rusty, they have one vacancy free tomorrow, and you can check in from three o'clock." Gina said, cheery. "I booked you in, after a lovely chat." She added, with a smile.

Naomi couldn't hide the grin that crossed her lips. "Thanks, mum." She said, wrapping her up in a hug. Gina laughed as she did so.

"Now... How many are we for dinner tonight?" Gina asked.

"Erm...you, me, Eff, Emily and Katie." Naomi replied. "Unless Kieran is joining us as well?"

"No, he's going to a local football match." Gina said. "So, five. Right then, I best get cooking."

"What are you going to make?"

"Well, I thought I'd keep it simple. Noodles with grilled veggies and marinated tofu." Gina replied.

"Ahhh... Gina's specialty noodles. Awesome." Naomi smiled. "You really win Emily over with your cooking, you know. And... I think just by being...well...you."

"I'm glad. You know how I am, love. Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I have to be boring." Gina grinned.

"Yes, well, you are still embarrassing sometimes." Naomi smirked.

"I wouldn't be your mother if I wasn't!" Gina replied. "But, love, you know I want you to be happy."

"I know, mum." Naomi said. "I am happy right now."

"I'm surprised Emily didn't stay for breakfast this morning." Gina said, putting away some dishes.

"No, we erm...overslept?"

"Meaning you shagged yourselves into a coma?" Gina asked.

"Ye-_NO_!" Naomi said, unable to stop herself from blushing. "We forgot to set an alarm." She said, after a not-so-indiscreet cough.

"Naomi, you know I can read you like a book." Gina smirked.

"Well, I don't need to tell you then, do I?" Naomi said, sarcastically.

"Ah, there's the sarcasm I miss hearing from you." Gina smiled.

Naomi felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, seeing Emily's name on the screen. She stepped out into the hall and answered it.

"Hey, Ems. How are you?"

"Hey, babe. I had a few minutes to spare, so I thought I would call and say hello." Emily said. "And...I'm missing you."

"Aww, I miss you too." Naomi smiled in reply. "How has your day been?"

"Busy, for a Friday. I was hoping to get away early, but it seems everyone is calling about their lost dogs, and I've been dealing with graffiti complaints all afternoon."

"Sounds like a full-on afternoon." Naomi said. "A frantic Friday, if you will."

"It has been... And I just wish it was over. Friday afternoons are always a pain. Everyone wants to get home and no one has time." Emily sighed. "I'd much rather be with you. I'm very sorry I wasn't able to meet you for lunch today."

Naomi felt the warmth of Emily's words in her heart. "I know, babe. But, we have the whole weekend together."

"I know, and I can't wait! You, and me, and no distractions..." Emily said, a flicker of excitement in her voice. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"I am looking forward to it, as well." The blonde replied, smiling. "So, I was thinking we could stay at yours tonight, and then in the morning we can do breakfast, and then meet up with Cook at Gina's so we can take his van." The blonde explained.

"And you're still not telling me where we are going?" Emily asked.

Naomi laughed, softly. "No... But we have somewhere to stay, thanks to Gina's quick thinking."

"Oh?" Emily replied. "Shit. Sorry baby, I have to go. Claudio just walked outside looking a little flustered. I think something might be up. But I'll see you at Gina's at around six."

"Yeah, Effy told me." Naomi said. "Hey...I love you."

"I love you too." Emily replied. "Bye, hun."

Naomi ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket. She unlocked the bus and stepped onto it. She checked the time, seeing that it was just after 2pm. She looked around for her sketchbook, checking up in the sanctuary, before she caught sight of the painting again, and then remembered that Emily still had the sketchbook. She made a mental note to ask Emily to bring it along on their trip. Naomi thought it would be a good time to show Emily more of her work.

She decided to at least pack a bag for the trip, and looked under the bed, finding the large backpack she had stashed under there a while ago. Realising she needed to do a bit of laundry, she rounded up a pile of dirty clothes and put them into the backpack, before exiting the bus and going inside.

"That you again, dear?" Came Gina's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just need to do a bit of laundry." Naomi replied, making for the laundry room. She busied herself putting clothes in the washer and fussing bout with washing powder, setting the machine to start as Effy walked in barefoot.

"Spliff?" Effy asked, producing a small metal tin from somewhere on her that Naomi had never been able to spot for the life of her, in all the years she had known her friend.

Naomi shrugged. "Sure." She replied, opening the back door. The two of them walked out into the patio area that was covered overhead by a square pergola, that was in turn covered by a sea of green creeper plants, that snaked up each pole of the pergola. The green was accented with tiny blue and white flowers, and the whole thing made for a nice blanket from the sun above. Effy sat in one of the deck chairs, and Naomi sat down next to her, as Effy put a fresh spliff between her lips and flicked her lighter. She took a drag, inhaled deeply, and then passed the burning spliff over to Naomi.

"So...camping." Effy said, once she had exhaled the smoke in her lungs.

"Mmhmm." Naomi hummed in reply. "I'm taking Emily to the seaside."

"Sounds...sandy." Effy smirked, as Naomi handed the spliff back.

Naomi coughed after exhaling, the newness of the fresh air hitting her lungs. "Generally is, when there's a beach involved." She said. "Jesus, that's strong."

Effy gave a lopsided smile as she simply nodded. "Freddie might be a bit of a tosser, but he's got some good weed."

"He still give you puppy dog eyes?" Naomi asked, as Effy took another drag, nodding. "Eff... I know you think it's a laugh and all... But now you and Katie...wait...what exactly are you and Katie?"

Effy shrugged, passing the spliff back to Naomi. "You know I don't do labels, Naoms."

Naomi took another deep drag and held the smoke in her lungs for a brief moment, before exhaling again, passing back to Effy. "I know you don't. But Katie... She strikes me as a labelling kind of girl."

Effy frowned. "Yeah. Why do you think it took so long?"

"You and her?"

"Yes. She holds onto labels. Not just designer ones, either. She's slowly seeing that they don't mean anything, though. They're..."

"...Just another way of pigeonholing people. I know." Naomi finished. "So...if I was asking Katie this question, what would she tell me?"

"She would say it's all too new." Effy replied. "If you asked her right now, that is."

"Eff? Can you just stop talking in circles for five minutes?" Naomi sighed.

Effy smirked. "She would tell you what she told me...that she thinks she is falling in love with me." She said, with a glint in her eye, taking another pull on the spliff.

"And you're already in love with her." Naomi remarked.

"Yes." Effy said, simply.

Naomi laughed. "I think we need to start a Fitch Appreciation Fan Club."

Effy chuckled, softly. "So long as it's only for Emily and Katie. I have a feeling Katie would get jealous if we involved the other Fitches."

"Ha! There'd be a Fitch fight." Naomi replied.

"Indeed." Effy smirked.

"Anyway... If you are with Katie... You should let Freddie down easily. Yeah, he's a bit of a tosser sometimes, but he really likes you, Eff. Has done for ages."

"He'll get hurt." Effy shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's better to tell him yourself, rather than let him think he still has a chance." Naomi said, taking the last drag of spliff and stubbing it out against the brick wall.

"Hmm." Effy replied. "Good point."

"I make them, sometimes." Naomi smirked.

Effy nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Naomi with her head leant back and her eyes shut. "Nice day for it." Effy said.

"Yeah." Naomi replied, in a relaxed sigh.

"You wish Emily was here." Effy stated.

"Mmm. She's having a busy day. Frantic Friday."

"Apt term." Effy smirked.

"Yes. She sounded tired on the phone when I spoke to her earlier." Naomi said, her tone sounding melancholic.

"It annoys you."

"Sort of." Naomi sighed. "It bothers me that she works a job that runs her all over town every day, when she could be doing something with her talents."

"But?"

"I can only open her eyes for her to see, Eff." Naomi said. "I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to. It wouldn't be right."

"Naoms, if anyone can get her to see it, it's you."

"I know, Eff. I just need to figure out how to do it."

Effy stood up and stretched. "Start by telling her how you see things." She said, walking back inside.

Naomi was surprised that Effy, for once, said something directly, as opposed to merely hinting at a point. She sat, deep in thought. At once she realised that Effy had given her the simplest of clues.

The washing machine beeped its completed cycle, and Naomi shook her head, clearing her mind and stood up, walking back into the laundry and transferring the washing into the dryer, setting the cycle, and starting it, before heading into the kitchen.

"Alright, love?" Gina asked, as she stood at the bench chopping vegetables.

"Yeah, dryer time." Naomi replied, walking to the fridge and retrieving the juice. She got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some into it, placing the carton back in the fridge.

"Nice relaxing chat with Effy?"

Naomi smiled. "You could say that."

"Good. Listen, I'm almost out of soy sauce and sesame oil. Would you mind going to the market and picking some up? There's a tenner on the table under the pepper shaker." Gina asked.

Naomi picked up the tenner and looked at the clock. It was just after three. "Sure. At least when I get back the dryer will be done." She said, finishing her drink and standing up to rinse the glass out in the sink. "Soy sauce, and sesame oil?"

"Yes, love. Thanks!" Gina replied, as Naomi left the kitchen.

The blonde stepped outside, and squinted, the afternoon sun being brighter than she remembered, or that was just possibly the spliff she had shared with Effy, and set off towards the market.

* * *

"Naomi! Long time no see." Came the voice of a short man in his early forties.

"Alright, Clive? How have you been?" Naomi asked, as she entered the market. "Business still keeping you out of trouble?"

"As only business can, my dear." Clive smiled. "How's that painting of yours going?"

"Good, good. How's Clara?" Naomi replied, asking after Clive's wife.

"She's well, not long to go now! She swears she is having a future footballer." Clive laughed. "Complains the little tyke kicks more than anything."

"Oh, so the next David Beckham, then?" Naomi smirked.

"Could be, you never know! Anyway, I'll leave you to it." Clive replied.

"Cheers, Clive." Naomi smiled, walking into the aisles.

"Hmm... Pasta, rice, sauces...ah, Asian stuff." Naomi mused, searching the shelf for both soy sauce and sesame oil. "Ah-hah!" She exclaimed, finding both not far from each other. She picked up a bottle of each, and then had a thought, taking her phone out of her pocket, composing a text message.

_"Hey, Ems. What's your favourite sweet? xxNaomixx"_

She wandered into the confectionery aisle, while waiting for a response. She was met with a wall of sugar, the pre packaged, deliciously flavourful kind. Packages of gum drops, liquorice all-sorts, gummi bears and glacier mints lined the shelves, and Naomi was eager for Emily's reply, because her selection would turn out to be quite a task, otherwise. Soon enough, though, her phone buzzed with a new text.

_"Jelly babies, or Blackpool rock. Why? xXxEmilyxXx"_

Naomi smiled, and typed back a reply.

_"You really are a girl after my own heart, aren't you? ;-) Thanks, baby. I'll see you at six. xoxo xxNaomixx"_

She hit send, and picked up a pack of jelly babies, and two pieces of Blackpool rock. Her phone buzzed again.

_"No clues? I kind of like this mystery you keep up... It's sort of sexy. ;-) xXxEmilyxXx"_

_"You'll find out all in good time, hun. ;-) I love you. XxNaomixx"_

_"Love you too, babe. xXxEmilyxXx"_

Naomi slipped her phone back into her pocket, and made her way to the checkout.

"How did you go?" Clive asked. "Soy sauce, sesame oil, jelly babies and Blackpool rock? Odd combination." He mused, taking note of Naomi's purchases.

The blonde laughed. "Gina is cooking dinner tonight, my girlfriend and her sister are coming over, and then we are going out." She said, handing over the tenner.

"Oh? I must have missed something if I don't know you have a girl in your life!" Clive smiled.

"Uhm.. It's fairly new." Naomi said, with a smile.

"Nice girl?"

Naomi nodded. "Oh, yes. She's wonderful."

"She must be. You're eyes are lighting up." Clive said. "It's good to see, love." He added, handing Naomi her change, and bagging her purchases.

"Cheers, Clive. Take care, yeah? And say hello to Clara for me." Naomi said.

"Will do, love. Say hello to Gina, as well."

Naomi waved, and left the market. On her walk home, she crossed through the park, and decided to sit under a tree for a little while. She thought about the question she had asked Emily, and smiled to herself. Trust you to like jelly babies too, Naomi thought. She picked up one of the sticks of Blackpool rock and twirled it in her fingers. She looked at the end of it, observing the tiny lettering, and wondered how they got the lettering in there.

Finally, she stood, and began the walk home, as it was now close to four thirty, and there were things to be done before Emily and Katie arrived. When she got back, she went in to the kitchen, to find Gina sitting at the table.

"You were gone a while!" Gina said, cheerily, looking up from her reading.

"Sat in the park for a bit." Naomi replied. "Clive says hello." She added, as she set the bottles on the table.

"Oh, that was nice of him. Did you ask how Clara is?"

"Yeah, he says it's not long before the baby will be due. He says Clara thinks they are going to have a little footballer on their hands." Naomi replied.

"Aww, that's nice." Gina replied, smiling. "What else did you pick up?"

"Jelly babies and Blackpool rock." Naomi grinned.

"What for?"

Naomi gave her mother a shy smile. "Emily's favourites." She said, as she felt herself blushing.

Gina smiled. "My, my. I like what she is doing for you, love. It's wonderful seeing you happy. I don't think I can say it enough, but I think she is really good for you."

Naomi nodded. "I know."

"Your clothes are dry, by the way. Effy took them out of the dryer for you so she could use it."

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go and pack for tomorrow." Naomi said, turning to leave.

"Are you even going to need clothes?" Gina smirked.

"_MUM_!" Naomi exclaimed.

Gina laughed as Naomi shook her head and walked into the laundry to retrieve her clothes. She picked up the backpack that she had left on the cupboard, and put into it the clothes that Effy had piled up on top of the washing machine.

She left the house and went unlocked the doors for the bus, climbing on and going upstairs. She emptied the backpack onto the bed, and sorted through the pile, folding enough clothes to take on the trip and repacking them into the bag. From the rest of the pile, she picked out a white t-shirt with a smiley face on it that had the eyes crossed out, and a dark green pair of skinny jeans that had been splattered with bleach. She figured the ensemble would go nicely with her black vest that was still hanging off the cupboard upstairs, and picking up a pair of knickers and a bra, she folded the clothes up and grabbed a pair of black leather Chuck Taylor's on her way back downstairs.

She locked up the bus, and once again entered Gina's front door, closing it behind her, and then walking upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Emily walked up her street to see Katie sitting on her doorstep.

"Hi, Katie. Sorry if I'm a bit late, got held up at the office." She said, apologetically.

"Figures. I've not been waiting long, though." Katie replied, as she hugged her sister. "Busy day?"

"Stupidly." Emily sighed, opening the door, and allowing Katie in.

"Honestly, Ems, I don't know why you still work that job, it runs you ragged and most of the time you just complain." Katie said, walking indoors.

"Because I have bills, Katie, just like you do." Emily replied, placing her work bag on the coffee table. "Look, I really need a shower, I feel like complete shit. Make yourself at home, and feel free to inspect my wardrobe for whatever takes your fancy." She said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Right." Katie replied, as Emily walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She leaned against the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes, and found her gaze drifting to the mirror. The mirror which still had "NAOMI + EMILY" surrounded by a heart, scrawled on it in red lipstick. She smiled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Naomi's number. It rang for a long time before it went to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Naomi. Clearly I can't make it to the phone right this second, I might be painting or passed out from too many spliffs. Leave a message, or call me until I wake the fuck up!"

Emily grinned, the message amusing her. She tried the number again.

"Hello? Ow..._fuck_!" Naomi answered, as Emily heard a slight thud.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Emily!" Naomi replied. "Yes. Yes. Fine. Just... Erm, I'm in the middle of getting dressed." She laughed. "How are you, baby?"

"Glad to hear your voice. I'm at home and just about to get ready. I left Katie alone with my wardrobe and I'm in the bathroom."

"You're not barricaded in, are you?" Naomi asked, playfully.

Emily laughed. "No. I just wanted a few minutes alone to talk to you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, hun. It won't be much longer." Naomi said. "Eff's gone out for a bottle of vodka. Said something about pre-outing drinks. I have a feeling we will be rather trashed later."

"Mmm. After the afternoon I've had, I could do with that."

"Bit rough?"

"It only got busier." Emily sighed.

"Hey." Naomi said, gently. "It's ok, y'know? The day is over, and you have a wonderful night and weekend to look forward to, I promise."

Emily smiled. "I told you I love you, right?" She said, looking at the drawing on the mirror.

She heard Naomi's soft laugh in her ear. "Once or twice, but you can tell me until you are breathless, I will always love hearing it."

"Then... I love you."

"I love you, too." Naomi replied.

"I should go, I have to get ready, and no doubt Katie is still sitting in front of my wardrobe, confused about what to wear."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, baby." Emily said, ending the call.

She undressed and took a shower, the hot water easing away some of the stress that had accumulated in the extremely busy afternoon. After busying herself with shampoo and shower gel, she turned off the water and reached for the towel hanging on the towel rack, wrapping it around herself. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom, to find Katie rifling through the coat hangers in her wardrobe.

"Ha. Right where I thought you would be when I got out of the shower." Emily smirked. "Can't find anything?"

Katie's shoulders slumped. "This is driving me fucking mental." She whined.

Emily sighed. "Somehow, I'm having flashbacks to when we were fourteen and going to that house party where you shagged that bloke who ended up face down on the floor. Only this time I'm counselling _you_ on what to wear."

Katie scoffed. "If I'd have known he was such a crap shag, I wouldn't have bothered. But then, apparently it's not always perfect."

"What isn't?" Emily asked, going through her clothes, one by one.

"The first time."

Emily stopped and looked at her sister. "Seriously? _That_ guy? You didn't even remember his name!"

"Yeah, well... He was sort of fit and into me it seemed, so I figured why not."

"So, you were drunk too." Emily laughed.

"Eh...might've been." Katie said, sheepishly. "Anyway, that isn't the point. I want to look hot, yeah?"

Emily pulled out a dark blue top that had silver sequins arranged in the shape of a butterfly, and handed it to Katie. "One item down..."

"Sequins? Are you my sister?" Katie said, raising her eyebrow.

Emily shook her head smiling. "So... What's with you and Effy?"

"Uh..." Katie said, after a beat.

"There are obvious questions, Kay, and you know I will ask them." Emily said, playfully.

"Argh." Katie said, sitting on the end of Emily's bed.

Emily turned to her sister and looked at her carefully. "Kay?"

"I...like her." Katie said, finally. "You know... _Like_, like."

"Meaning?" Emily asked. "C'mon, Kay. We're adults now, you know. Just say it."

Katie sighed. "It was so weird at first. Her wanting me. The attention was nice, but I was so unsure of it. Now, I wonder why I fussed about it for so long. Actually, I don't have to wonder why, Effy helped me to see why, in that strange way of hers." She said, with a nervous laugh. "She doesn't label herself, you see. And I'm more or less obsessed with labels. I gave in, in the end, because I realised that labels don't matter." The elder twin swallowed. "I don't have to worry about who knows so much. It's not like when we were in college."

"Not wrong there." Emily smirked.

"More her point was it's up to me who does or doesn't know. I can be honest with myself about it, but keep it private or between friends if I want."

Emily nodded in agreement. "So, what does that make you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bi-curious?" Katie shrugged. "Not sure if it's just Effy. I just... Know that I might be falling for her. She is really quite... Well, she's Effy."

Emily noticed her twin had a very dreamy look in her eyes. "Katie Fitch!" She smiled. "You _were_ falling."

Katie bit her bottom lip. "Fuck."

Emily sat down and hugged her twin close to her chest. "Kay, it's ok." She said, rubbing her shoulder. "The best advice I can give you that has worked so far with me and Naomi is that we talk, yeah? And if you can't talk to Effy, there's me, and Naomi, even Gina."

"Gina? Why would she care?" Katie asked.

"That woman has so much heart and is such a fucking great cook, I want to adopt her." Emily smiled. "Total opposite of the dragon lady."

"Effy says Gina's a vegetarian?"

"Yes, but the food is so great you don't care that it has no meat in it. It's not all unpalatable processed veggie patties."

"I'll keep an open mind." Katie said. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Go for it. Towels are in the linen cupboard." Emily said, handing Katie a skirt.

* * *

**A/N#2: The next update will be up ASAP, and it's... *****_drumroll_***** **

**DINNER CHEZ GINA! :-)**

**By the way, peanut butter + bacon maybe be heart attack inducing, but it's fucking delicious.**

**Reviews and favourites welcome! You know what to do.**

**~GN~ xo**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: oOer... Look at this... Another update!**

**RIGHT. So, this chapter. What can I say about this chapter... Well, probably not much without giving it away, only to say that it's the dinner chapter I've been banging on about for a bit now. Gina and a teeny snippet of Keffy and lots of Naomily, oh my!**

**Oh. It requires a Cigarette Warning™, for a few cheeky paragraphs that take place ****_after_**** dinner. You'll know why it's cheeky when you get there. ;-)**

**That said, you'll let you get on with reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Tiny blue LED lights can be pretty fucking bright if you use enough of them. Seriously, they'll light up an entire room. Any and all typos blah-de-fucking-blah, like you haven't heard it before!**

* * *

Effy and Naomi were sitting on the back patio, watching the setting sun.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Naomi asked, as Effy cracked open a bottle of vodka and took a long sip. "Not the same place we went last week, surely?"

"No, the place next door." Effy deadpanned, passing the bottle to Naomi.

"Sometimes, I wish you weren't such a smartarse, Eff." Naomi replied, taking a swig.

"You love me." The brunette smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Naomi said.

"Relax, Naoms. It's sorted. And so long as you're there, Emily won't care about the location."

"I know."

Gina's voice filtered through from inside. "Girls? Emily and Katie are here!"

"Shit." Naomi said, standing up and checking herself over. "How do I look, Eff?"

"You look fine. Come on." Effy replied, nudging Naomi towards the door.

Naomi and Effy went inside, and the blonde was silently glad she turned the black lights on before going outside, because she was greeted with the sight of Emily and Katie admiring the mural in the wall. True, Emily had seen it before, but Naomi wagered that it was the first time that Katie had seen it with the lights on.

"Impressive, no?" Naomi said, as she leaned in the doorway, casually.

Both twins turned towards the voice, and Emily's face lit up with a wide smile as Katie turned back to the mural briefly. Emily walked towards Naomi and into her arms, holding her close as Naomi leaned in for a kiss.

"Hi." Emily said, smiling, as they pulled apart from each other.

"Hello. You look beautiful." Naomi replied, kissing her temple softly. She looked Emily up and down appreciatively. The redhead was wearing a thigh length midnight blue skirt that showed off her curves, as well as a tight fitting purple top. She wore a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant on it, and cherry red Doc Martens with half the eyelets unlaced. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, and Naomi couldn't help but notice the sweet vanilla scent that surrounded her.

Emily smiled. "Thank you. You look good, too." She replied, taking in Naomi's shirt and her vest that was covered with badges and buttons, and her bleach splattered jeans. "God, I've missed you." She sighed, resting her head against Naomi's shoulder.

"Missed you too, sweetheart." Naomi murmured, before kissing the top of Emily's head.

"Don't you two have all weekend for that?" Katie smirked, clearing her throat.

Emily turned to her sister and smiled. "Yeah, but we haven't seen each other all day."

"Besides, I'm taking Emily to the seaside to teach her things, not just to shag her senseless." Naomi added.

"Yeah, we could stay home for that." Emily giggled.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "You're taking Emily to the seaside?"

"Mmhmm. I've decided she needs to not let her talent go to waste." Naomi explained.

"Oh." Katie replied. She looked towards the mural. "Effy told me you did this?"

"S'right. Mum asked me to paint the wall." Naomi replied.

"It certainly jumps out and grabs you by the tits, doesn't it?" Katie said.

"Katie!" Emily exclaimed.

"That sounded bad, didn't it." Katie said, screwing her nose up. "Sorry, Naomi."

Naomi chuckled. "All good, Katie. It doesn't always, though, look..." She reached over and flipped the switch, turning the black lights off.

Katie blinked as the white became muted before her eyes. "Wow."

"Interactive." Came Effy's voice from the corner of the hall, as she walked out to stand next to Katie.

"That's impressive." Katie said, turning to Naomi. "I stand corrected."

Naomi smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Drinks, anyone?" Effy asked, casually.

The four moved into the sitting room, Emily sitting on one side of the sofa and Naomi sitting beneath her on the floor. Katie sat next to Emily, and Effy kneeled in front of the coffee table pouring out four shots of vodka. She handed one to Emily and one to Katie, taking one for herself as Naomi picked up the last one.

"To a good night." Effy said, toasting, before necking the shot. The other three followed suit, and they all winced equally at the taste of the straight spirit.

"Yeah, it's always better cold." Effy smirked. "We're out of ice, though."

"And unfortunately, the freezer doesn't freeze quick enough." Gina aid, cheerily, as she entered the room. "How are you all?"

"Well thank you, Gina." Emily replied.

"Lovely to see you again, Emily. And you too, Katie." Gina beamed.

"Hi, Gina. Thanks for having us over." Katie said.

"Oh, it's no trouble! This house always feels so empty without people in it, and it's my pleasure to have you all here." Gina replied.

"Never underestimate Gina's love of cooking a feast for friends." Effy said, casually.

"I've been told I'm quite good at bringing friends together." Gina winked.

"I believe that." Emily smiled. Naomi threaded her fingers through Emily's and kissed her hand softly.

"Well, whenever you are all set, dinner is just about ready."

"And it smells delicious, as always." Emily replied.

"I'm sure you will all enjoy it." Gina smiled, as she left the room again.

"Is she always that cheery?" Katie asked. All three nodded in reply. "Wow. You weren't kidding, Ems. Much cooler than the dragon lady."

"Dragon lady?" Effy smirked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Jenna." Katie and Emily said, in unison, before bursting into giggles.

"Ah." Effy said, the corner of her mouth turning up in an amused half smile, as she watched the twins calm themselves. She held up the bottle of vodka. "Anyone for another?"

"I will." Naomi said, sliding her glass over.

"So will I." Emily chimed in, doing the same.

"Yeah, why not?" Katie added.

Effy poured out another round of shots and passed them out. "Bottoms up."

They each drank their shots, and then Naomi stood up, pulling Emily up with her. She walked into the kitchen leading Emily behind her. Effy stood up and faced Katie.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Katie replied, with a shy smile.

"You look good." Effy said, eyeing Katie up and down.

"Thanks." Katie blushed. "So do you." She added, taking in Effy's ensemble of black jeans, a tightly fitting sleeveless Sex Pistols t-shirt, and her usual worn Doc Martens.

Effy met Katie's eyes and leaned in, kissing her softly. "Shall we?"

Katie nodded, and the two of them moved into the kitchen. Emily and Naomi were already seated at one side of the table, Naomi holding Emily's hand in her own, and tracing tiny patterns into her palm. Gina was busy at what looked to be a huge wok, and Katie was still surprised at the pleasant aroma that hung in the air.

"Sit down, you two... I'm just about to dish up." Gina smiled. Katie and Effy took their seats opposite Emily and Naomi, as Emily giggled and Naomi kissed her hand softly.

"Wine?" Naomi asked, picking up the bottle of Pinot Grigio that that was in the middle of the table. Murmured words of agreement came from around the table, and Naomi opened the bottle and poured out a glass for everyone, including Gina, who was busying herself dishing up the noodles into a giant serving bowl. She placed the bowl at the centre of the table, and sat down at one end, picking up her wine glass.

"Right, I know you were probably all toasting with shots earlier, if you two haven't changed your habits..." Gina smirked, nodding to Effy and Naomi, "But I'd like to make a toast to the four of you... To you and Effy, Naomi, for finding a little bit of peace in the world, and to Emily and Katie, for making these two light up with life and love. Cheers."

"Cheers." Came the united response, as all five glasses clinked in the centre.

"Emily, I'll allow you the honour of serving yourself first, I hope you all enjoy the meal." Gina said, handing Emily a pair of serving tongs. "I wasn't sure, so I set out both forks and chopsticks."

Emily took the tongs and picked up a pile of noodles, placing them into her bowl, before handing the tongs across the table to Katie. The rest of them followed suit in turn, before Naomi handed the tongs to Gina. Once the elder Campbell had served herself, she picked up her chopsticks and looked at the four of them. "Don't be shy, dig in!" She smiled.

The five of them began to eat, and for a short moment there wasn't much noise, except for chewing and swallowing, and then Katie spoke.

"This is delicious, Gina."

Gina grinned. "Thank you, Katie. Emily tells me your mother isn't much of a cook."

"Erm, no. Not really. I'd hardly call artichoke and beetroot soup palatable."

"Hmm. By themselves they are tasty, but I'm not so sure about together." Naomi said.

"Not the way our mother cooks it." Emily said. "And Katie is right, Gina, this is wonderful, as usual. Thank you so much for cooking for us all."

"Come now, you know it's my pleasure to do so, Emily." Gina said, waving it off. "I'd be happy to lend your mum a cookbook or two."

"Ah... Thanks for the offer, Gina, but I'm not sure she'd put it to any good use." Katie replied. "She's a bit...set in her ways."

"To say the least." Emily added, before eating another mouthful. Naomi noticed the subtle sadness in Emily's voice, and looked over to Emily, who caught her movement. The blonde's brow furrowed, as if to ask a silent question. Emily shook her head subtly, and her hand moved under the table, resting on Naomi's thigh.

"So, where are you girls headed off to tonight?" Gina asked.

"Hadn't really decided." Effy replied, as Naomi slid her hand under the table to rest on top of Emily's. She gently rubbed her thumb against Emily's skin, hoping to soothe whatever was on her mind.

"Why don't we just go to the club we were at last Friday? Ems and I don't often go there, but it isn't too bad a club." Katie suggested.

"Naoms?" Effy said.

Naomi turned to Emily. "What do you think, Ems?"

Emily shrugged. "So long as I'm there with you... I don't mind where we go." She said, with another gentle smile.

Naomi smiled back at Emily. "Alright, then. Sounds like it's a goer."

"Pub first." Effy said, matter-of-factly. "Decisions later."

"Wherever you end up, I'm sure you'll all have a great time." Gina said.

The meal continued, with the usual general questions about what Katie did for a job, and Katie asked Naomi about the bus and how long it had taken her to paint it, as Gina cleared the plates.

"It's an ongoing project. I think when I finally finish it, I'll be at a loss for something to do, really." Naomi replied.

"Oh, nonsense, I'll just give you something else to paint!" Gina laughed.

Naomi laughed. "Trust you."

"Anyone for dessert? I made an apple crumble." Gina asked.

"Thank you for the offer, Gina, but no, I'm full after the noodles." Katie said.

"I'll pass too, Gina." Effy said.

Naomi looked over at Emily. "I'll have some if Emily wants some."

Emily grinned. "I'd love some, Gina."

Gina nodded, and busied herself getting the crumble out of the oven and serving it up. Meanwhile, Effy stood up.

"Katie, you left something of yours here the other day." She said casually, walking out of the room. Katie looked at both Emily and Naomi, who gestured with her eyes for Katie to follow. The elder twin nodded, then stood up and followed Effy out of the kitchen.

"That was subtle." Gina said, as she set two bowls of apple crumble and custard in front of Emily and Naomi.

Emily laughed. "You don't miss much."

Gina smiled. "I'm so glad the two of you came to dinner, it's been a pleasure."

"Thanks again for having us." Emily said, before eating a spoonful of apple crumble. "Mmm. Have you always been this good a Cook, Gina? This is fantastic."

"Eating isn't just for sustenance, Emily. If we have to eat, we may as well enjoy it." Gina replied.

"Good point. I wish someone had told our mother that. We might have had more decent food, and less of what my brother termed bollocky wankshite." Emily said.

Gina laughed. "That's an original term. I have to ask, though... And if it's a touchy subject, I understand and you don't have to answer, love. You sound sad, when you talk about your mother. Naomi has told me a little, and I hope you don't mind that she did... But, you and your mother don't maintain a relationship, do you?"

Emily smiled politely. "It's alright. I don't mind." She said. "Jenna virtually disowned me when I came out at seventeen. She kicked me out of the house, and I haven't really spoken to her since."

Gina lay her hand on top of Emily's. "Oh love, I'm sorry. That must have been hard on you."

Emily nodded. "It was, but thanks to the rest of my family and my friends, I got through it. It brought Katie and I closer together as a result, which is good." Naomi took Emily's hand and kissed it gently.

"Well, dear, people always need people, so if ever you need some motherly advice, you are welcome to talk to me about anything that is on your mind." Gina replied, with a gentle smile.

Emily looked over at Naomi, who smiled and nodded gently. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Gina."

"No thanks necessary, love. As far as I'm concerned, family to me extends to more than just Naomi, and I think of all her friends as my own."

Emily smiled. "Has anyone ever told you what a wonderful person you are, Gina?"

The elder Campbell laughed, cheerily. "Once or twice, love. But I'm simply a mother with a big heart." She said. "Now, I'll leave you both to it. Give us a shout when you leave, alright?"

"Will do, mum." Naomi said, as Gina folded her tea towel and placed it over the edge of the sink, before leaving the room. Naomi continued to eat her dessert while Emily watched on, briefly. Naomi caught Emily's eye and it her spoon down. "What?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I was waiting for a sarcastic comment, actually." She said, biting her bottom lip.

Naomi reached up and untucked Emily's lip from between her teeth. "I'm quite fond of those lips, y'know." She said, quietly. "I don't have a sarcastic comment this time, Ems. She means every word."

"She is too good to be true." Emily laughed, nervously. "It's unbelievable."

Naomi finished her crumble and placed her spoon into her bowl. "It's really not, Ems." She said, shaking her head. "A lot of mothers are like that. Honestly...your mother is the one who is unbelievable. And I don't have to explain why, because you know why."

Emily nodded. "She wasn't always like that, Naoms. She's just old fashioned and set in her ways."

"Ems..." Naomi said, taking Emily's hand in her own. "It's just my opinion, yeah? A parent's love is supposed to be unconditional. It bothers me that she rejected someone so beautiful, smart, kind and caring, just because of who she is."

Emily squeezed Naomi's hand. "Please babe, don't let it bother you. I decided a long time ago that it's her loss if she can't accept it. There's nothing she can give me that I can't get from friends, or the rest of my family. My dad accepts me, and I've got Katie and James, so even though it hurts that she doesn't, I can manage."

Naomi sighed and nodded. "Alright." She said. "I'll promise to try and let it go, if you promise to take Gina up on her offer, if you need it."

"I can do that." Emily smiled. She finished her last bite of apple crumble, and sighed. "That was awesome."

Naomi giggled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, babe." She replied. "It's still early... Do you want to go outside for a bit?"

"Sure."

Naomi stood and took the bowls to the sink and rinsed them, and then led Emily outside to the backyard, flicking on the light switch as she went. The pergola was suddenly lit by hundreds of tiny, bright blue led lights.

"Wow!" Emily said, stunned.

Naomi smiled as she slid her arms around Emily's waist she she stood behind her. "Do you like it?"

"No. I love it." Emily replied. "It's beautiful."

"Cook and I put them up for Christmas, last year." Naomi explained. "Mum liked them so much that she refused to let us take them down again."

Emily laughed. "You know, I get the idea that is something very much like Gina to do."

"You would be right." Naomi replied. She dipped her head and softly kissed Emily's neck and sighed. "I'm so glad you are here with me." She whispered, against Emily's skin.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Naoms." Emily replied, threading her fingers through Naomi's as their arms lay on top of each other. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her, feeling the rise and fall of Naomi's chest against her back as she breathed with her. A smile crossed her lips as a thought came into her head, and she chuckled softly.

"What is it, Ems?" Naomi asked, in a soft voice.

"You make the simplest things so beautiful." Emily replied. "You have done, every day since I met you. It's perfect."

Naomi smiled. "Being here with you is pretty perfect, too." She murmured.

Emily turned around in Naomi's arms and pulled her in, kissing her slowly. Naomi slid her hand up to Emily's neck, at first allowing her lips to be kissed, before the swirling sensation began in her stomach, and she began to kiss her back, slowly at first, but slowly increasing in intensity. A muffled soft moan escaped her lips as Emily pulled her body closer to her own, and slid her hands down to her arse, slowly squeezing. The world around them receded, the redhead letting her head fall backwards as Naomi began to leave a trail of kisses down her throat.

"Naoms..." Emily breathed, as Naomi moved her hand up her shirt, laying her palm flat on the warm flesh of Emily's lower back.

"Mmm?" Naomi replied, as she gently sucked on the redhead's pulse point. She pulled back, and Emily noted the dazed look in her irises that had turned a darker shade of blue. "Wha...what?" She mumbled, a clearly confused look on her face.

Emily giggled, and buried her head in Naomi's chest. "I've been wanting you since I walked in the door." She whispered, meeting Naomi's eyes with her own. "And now you're kissing me, and..."

A devious smile crossed Naomi's lips, as she leaned in to kiss Emily's temple, before gently running the tip of her tongue down to her ear. "I could turn off the lights, we could make it quick..." She whispered. She took the redhead's earlobe between her teeth and tugged it gently.

Naomi felt the shudder that ran through Emily, and giggled softly as she felt the embrace she was held in become tighter. She leaned back and caught Emily's expression, which was as equally dazed as Naomi's was when she had been sucking on her neck. She blinked, and then focused her eyes on Naomi. "H-how quick can you turn off the lights?" She said, her voice coming out huskier than normal.

Naomi stared at Emily briefly, her eyebrow raising. She blinked, and then placed a kiss on Emily's forehead. "Time me." She whispered, and at once she left the redhead's arms and quickly walked to the light switch, flicking it off and bathing Emily in sudden darkness. Her steps back to the redhead were quick, without running, and she pulled Emily back into her arms, kissing her passionately. "So...?" She asked, as she pulled away.

"I...uh...fuck it, it doesn't matter. Just give me a fucking...just give me a..." Emily mumbled, before pulling Naomi in and crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. The blonde slid her tongue between Emily's lips, feeling the reciprocation as the redhead's tongue caressed her own. She bent her knees and straightened up again, picking Emily up and sitting her on the wall. Her lips began to move quickly down her neck, as she slid her hand up Emily's inner thigh and rubbed her fingers against her knickers.

Emily groaned and hooked her ankles around Naomi's knees as the blonde pulled her knickers aside and slid her fingers against folds, the wetness allowing them to slip against her clit, pulling a groan from the redhead's throat. Naomi kissed her passionately, muffling the end of her moan as she began to rub her fingers against the little nub. Emily broke the kiss and Naomi licked down her neck once more. "Jesus, I've missed you..." She gasped, before another deep moan left her throat. She moved her hands to the buttons on Naomi's jeans and quickly undid them one by one, slipping her hand inside.

"Fuck!" Naomi moaned softly against Emily's ear, her fingers moving quicker against Emily's wet flesh.

"Babe..." Emily said, breathlessly, "I need you to...OH Jesus!" Her words came through gritted teeth, half a harsh whisper, half a groan as Naomi moved her fingers and swiftly slid them inside her. Without waiting a single second, she thrust inside Emily, her thumb moving against her clit as the redhead's own fingers rubbed faster against her. The arousal began to build higher in her lower stomach, sending tingles throughout her body.

"Kiss me..." Naomi groaned, and Emily attached her lips to the blonde's, leading her into a hungry, fervent kiss as they synced into the rhythm of pleasuring each other. The contact of their lips muffled the not-so-quiet moans that came from the both of them. Naomi felt Emily shudder in her arms and sensed she was as close as she felt herself becoming. She lost herself to both the movement of Emily's fingers between her warm soaking folds, and the lips pressed against her own, grinding her hips towards the redhead. Emily sensed the intention of Naomi's movements and pressed her fingers harder against her, feeling the blonde whimper against her tongue.

The vibration of Naomi's moan sent a shock through Emily's lower stomach, and coupled with the blonde's fingers curving inside her, she felt the beginnings of her orgasm trickling through her. Her lips broke free from Naomi's, and she buried her head into her shoulder. "I love you." She gasped, as the pleasure claimed her and her whole body tensed around Naomi's, her fingers digging into her neck, hearing Naomi's broken gasps as she joined her at the peak and rode the wave with her.

Naomi placed her hand on the top of the wall to steady herself, breathing hard against Emily's neck as she peppered her skin with soft kisses. the redhead moved her hand from Naomi's neck and slipped her fingers up into her hair, gently pulling her head backwards, crashing their lips together and kissing her slowly. When they pulled apart, Naomi's head rested against Emily's and she began giggling as she pulled her fingers from inside Emily. "That was..."

"Yeah..." Emily chuckled, breathlessly, extracting her own fingers from Naomi's jeans. The blonde licked her fingers clean and then pulled Emily close for another kiss. The redhead groaned, tasting her arousal on Naomi's lips.

"You're so bad..." Emily giggled quietly, once the kiss had ended. "I love it."

Naomi framed Emily's face in her hand and smiled. "I couldn't help myself." She said, kissing Emily softly. "You're irresistible."

Emily pulled her close and they held each other. "We should..."

"Yeah..." Naomi sighed, pulling back. She leaned in and kissed Emily again, letting her lips linger slowly. "I love you, too."

"I know." Emily replied, loosening her legs from around Naomi's. the blonde stepped backwards, allowing Emily to get down off the wall. "Still presentable?" She asked.

Naomi looked her up and down, apprectiatively. "Definitely." She smirked.

"Cheeky. You know what I mean!" Emily giggled.

"Yeah, I do. And you look good." Naomi replied, shaking out her hair.

"C'mon, babe, we'd better make sure Katie and Effy aren't up to mischief."

Naomi laughed, and led Emily inside.

The blonde walked into the hallway and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "EFF?! 'BOUT TIME WE LEFT, YEAH?" She shouted.

Effy appeared from the door to the sitting room. "We're down here, Naoms." She said, leaning casually against the doorframe.

Naomi spun around. "Oh." She said, surprised.

Katie appeared beside Effy. "About bloody time you two surfaced from shagsville." She smirked.

Naomi looked at Effy. "You're rubbing off on her." She said.

"I wouldn't be the only one who has had someone rubbing off on me tonight." Effy smirked, causing Emily to blush a deep shade of red.

Naomi coughed. "Are we going, or what?"

Effy raised an eyebrow, and pulled her jacket off the bannister where it was resting, slipping her arms through the worn leather.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

"MUM! We're off out now!" Naomi called.

Gina appeared from the kitchen door. "Ok, girls! Have a good night, and be safe!"

"Thanks again for having us over, Gina." Katie said. "It was a pleasure."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Katie." Gina smiled. "You and Emily are both welcome, anytime."

"Bye, Gina." Emily said.

Naomi opened the door, and the four of them turned to head out into the night. Emily took Naomi's hand in her own and they swung between them as they walked, sharing glances and giggling with each other, as Katie and Effy walked behind them.

* * *

**A/N#2: Rubbing off...****_ha_****. **

***snicker***

**:-P**

**Loud music, non-verbal communication and shot-glass pyramids to come.**

**Stay tuned... Reviews welcome, you know what to do! :)**

**~GN~ xo**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Greetings! Salutations! Hello? Is there anybody in there? :-P**

**Cheers to all of you who reviews the last chapter. There is someone who has left me two reviews, one alerting me to a typo which I have fixed (and it was kind of embarrassing, thanks iPad :-P), and another asking if I was going to write what happened when Katie and Effy disappeared upstairs.**

**Firstly... The short answer to that is, not in this story. I only ever intended Keffy as a side plot/distraction in this story, and there is so much that I haven't written yet that is to come for Naomi and Emily, and I like to keep things chronological order with the story. So, at this point, I won't say that I won't write another Keffy chapter for this story, but you know, never say never and all that.**

**However! I thought about writing it as a one-shot companion piece to this. Thought about it. Started it. But then as I got about three or four paragraphs into it, I got that feeling that it might grow into something more of a full story by itself. Funny, the way my brain works.**

**Secondly, can the person who left me that review (who said they didn't sign in) please sign in if they have a chance, and PM me so I can thank them and give them the credit? Cheers in advance :)**

**Having said all that, this chapter is all of the following: loud, colourful, and...well, smutty.**

**So, here is your Cigarette Warning™. ****_You're welcome_****. At the rate these two are going, *I* am going to have to take up smoking, and that is going to disagree with my bad reaction to tobacco. Maybe it needs a Silent Goo™ warning, too. You'll see what I mean. Loud Goo™? *shrugs***

**But, I digress. On with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. But I do own a creative mind, and you all seem to appreciate it, so I guess I'll keep posting until you all tell me to shut up...lol**

* * *

No less than half an hour later, the four arrived in front of what looked like a half forgotten about white building, the large sign above the window reading "FISHPOND TAVERN". An "S" appeared to be missing, the "N" in Fishpond was lopsided, and some of the letters were sporadically attached to the wall with gaffer's tape.

"This place? Are you serious?" Katie said. "Is this building even structurally sound?"

"Relax, Katie." Effy said. "It's sweet."

"Yeah Katie, where's your sense of adventure?" Emily laughed.

"I thought we were going to a club?" Katie replied.

"We are. First things first, though." Effy said, opening the door for everyone to go inside. A lingering scent of beer and cigarettes greeted the four of them as they entered the pub.

"NAOMIKINS!" Came the voice from behind the bar.

"Hey, Cook." Naomi replied. "Can we get a round?"

"Four pints?"

"Three, I'll have a vodka and lemonade." Katie said.

"Comin' right up." Cook replied, reaching for some glasses.

"Find a seat. I'll be right back." Effy said, before turning and wandering off.

Naomi led Emily and Katie over to a booth and sat down,the redhead sitting beside her and sliding her arm around her shoulder. Katie sat opposite the two, and looked around, with one eyebrow raised.

"This place looks like it got lost in a time warp." She said.

Naomi laughed. "We always come here. Cook's uncle owns the place."

"Oh, that explains it, then."

"I think it has charm." Emily said.

"Well, clearly Naomi shagged your brains out, then." Katie smirked.

Emily looked over at Naomi, and then the two blushed at each other, exchanging knowing grins.

"Oh, god, you DID before we left, didn't you?" Katie exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Naomi laughed. "I never kiss and tell, Katie." She said, as Cook showed up with a tray of drinks.

"Right, then. Three pints, and a vodka and lemonade." He said, setting the drinks down on the table.

"Cheers, Cookie."

"Nice seein' you again, Emilio." Cook said to Emily.

"Likewise, Cook." Emily replied.

"And who's this? 'Ave you got a double or something, Emilio?"

Emily laughed. "Sort of. This is my twin sister, Katie."

"Oh, yeah? Alright, love? Doing anything later?" Cook asked Katie, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Katie looked the boy up and down, taking in his cocky stance, and casual clothing, consisting of grey pants and a polo shirt with the top button undone. "Maybe, but definitely not with you." Katie smirked.

"You sure about that, babe?" He winked.

"Give it up, Cook." Effy said, as she slid into the booth next to Katie.

"What?"

Effy looked up at him and smirked, raising an eyebrow, before giving Katie a sideways glance.

"Oh, bollocks!" Cook groaned. "Trust you. Right, I've gotta get back to work. Go fookin' mental for me, yeah?" He said, grinning cheekily and walking off.

Katie looked uncomfortable for a second. "Erm..."

Effy placed her hand on Katie's shoulder, sensing her uneasiness. "Relax." She said, in an eerily calm, soft voice.

"It's cool, Katie." Naomi said. "He's mostly harmless."

"Right." Katie replied. Emily's eyes connected with her sister's and the elder twin nodded that she was okay.

"Really." Naomi added. "He can be a bit full-on, but he's a good mate. Besides, he tries it on anything wearing a skirt and sporting a pair of tits."

"Oh, and here I was feeling special." Katie said, sarcastically, and Emily laughed.

Effy picked up one of the pints. "Cheers." She said casually, raising her glass. The other three raised theirs as well, and they all drank their respective beverages.

An hour and a few more drinks later, Katie had ceased to care that she was sitting in a dingy little shithole-in-the-wall pub, and was actually enjoying herself.

"It's not so bad here...after a few drinks." She said.

Naomi laughed. "Ah, it's not the classiest place in the world, but it's not about how the place looks, it's about who you know." She said, tapping her nose with her finger, as Emily lay back in her arms.

"Don't tell me Cook owns this place?" Katie aid, skeptically.

"Oh, god no. His uncle Keith does. Cook just helps out on busy nights like this one."

"Never underestimate the public's need to get sloshed on a Friday night." Effy deadpanned.

"Basically." Naomi added. "Plus... We've been getting pints on the house here since we were all in college."

"Oh, I see. Makes sense now." Katie nodded.

By now, the level of liquid in everyone's glass was reaching the bottom. Effy picked up her glass. "We should get going." She said, draining the liquid that remained. The others agreed, and finished their glasses, before all piling out of the booth.

"We're off, Cookie!" Naomi said, waving to the boy behind the bar.

"Righto, Naomikins! Might see you out later, yeah?"

"Never know, mate."

Naomi held the door open, allowing Effy and Katie to go through it. She felt Emily's fingers slip between her own, and the redhead leaned in close and kissed her slowly, before walking past her, and pulling her out of the pub into the street.

They walked close together, Naomi's arm around Emily's shoulder. Effy got to the end of the road, and went to turn left instead of the usual right they took to get to the club.

"Wait, Eff... We're going left?"

"Trust me, Naoms." Effy said, continuing to walk left, as Katie walked beside her.

Naomi shrugged, and she and Emily continued to follow Effy. A short while, and a few random turns at various corners later, they arrived outside a large black door with a huge silver X painted on the door, and a dark skinned boy with short hair standing outside the door.

"Thomas." Effy said, greeting him.

"Hello, Effy, Naomi." The boy replied, in a soft French accent. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm well." Effy replied.

"Good thanks, Thomas." Naomi said.

"Who are these two beautiful ladies?" Thomas asked, nodding towards Emily and Katie.

"This is my girlfriend Emily, and her sister Katie."

"Enchanté." Thomas smiled. "I am so glad to meet you both."

The twins nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Anyone good on tonight, Thommo?" Naomi asked.

"There is a DJ from Glasgow spinning right now. Once I am relieved, I will take over when his set finishes."

"Sweet." Effy replied. "Panda around?"

"Not this evening. She is sick with the flu." Thomas replied.

"Oh." Effy said. "Give her my best?"

"Yes, of course." Thomas nodded. He opened the door and stepped aside to let the girls pass. "Enjoy your evening."

"Cheers." Effy said, leading the way inside.

The tall brunette led them down a flight of stairs, that was bathed in a dim bluish purple hue. Naomi's shirt glowed brightly under the black lights, obstructed only by the black material of her vest. Specks of bluish white colour reflected off some of the badges that adorned her vest, and Emily looked on in awe as the light reflected off the blonde's hair in such a way as to make it appear electric.

"Wow." Emily said, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She gripped Naomi's hand, holding her back as Effy and Katie went through the second door at the bottom of the stairs, the opening of it filling the corridor with a rhythmically loud throbbing beat.

"What is it, Ems?" Naomi asked, as Emily pulled her close, slipping her hand up the blonde's neck and pressing their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily, their bodies flush against one another, savouring the contact. When she pulled away, she and Emily shared the same lopsided grin. "Wha-?"

Emily shook her head and continued to smile. "Tell you later." She said, softly, her hands sliding round to link with Naomi's. "Shall we?"

Naomi nodded, and turned to open the door, leading Emily inside the club. The first thing that hit the redhead, other than the darkness and the rush of stifling warmth was the array of colourful lightning that flashed, strobed and pulsed its way around the large room that appeared to go on forever. Its black walls were painted in a houndstooth pattern, with sections of fluorescent yellow, hot pink and turquoise that alternated with the white sections. The coloured sections reached out and grabbed Emily's gaze, lit overhead by black light tubes that spanned the entire perimeter of the club.

The redhead stood there, her mouth hanging open as she took in the atmosphere around her. "Wow." Naomi heard her say, very faintly over the music. The blonde smiled and kissed Emily's cheek softly. She held up her hand as if to hold an imaginary glass and tilted it towards her gently, asking in mime if Emily wanted a drink. The redhead nodded, and Naomi gripped her hand tightly and led her through the crowd to a large steel-topped bar that stretched across one of the walls.

Naomi leaned in close to Emily. "Vodka?" She said, her breath gently puffing against the redhead's ear. She nodded, and Naomi got the attention of one of the bar staff, shouting something unintelligible to them, as Emily stared in awe once more at her surroundings. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and pulled it out.

"Where are you? xoKatieox"

She typed a reply.

"At the bar. Where are you? xXxEmilyxXx"

It didn't take long before her phone vibrated with another message.

"Right. I'm over at a booth by the end of the bar. Effy is off getting shots, apparently. xoKatieox"

Emily tapped Naomi on the shoulder, and showed her the text Katie had sent back. The blonde read it, and rolled her eyes, smiling as she nodded. She made a series of hand gestures, which Emily understood as "One shot, and then we'll go join them.", and nodded in reply. The bartender placed two shots in front of them, and Naomi handed over a tenner. She was handed her change, and picked up one of the shot glasses, Emily picking up the other. Naomi grinned, and clinked their glasses together. The two matched each other's movements perfectly as they each downed the shot in one go, swallowing the vodka, that was chilled, so the burn on the way down was significantly lessened. They placed their glasses back on the bar, upside down, at precisely the same moment, the synchronicity between them causing the two to look at each other. Naomi began to laugh, and pulled Emily into a tight embrace, feeling a warm shiver run through her at how completely perfect the moment was.

Emily tilted her head upwards and Naomi dipped hers to meet the redhead's lips, enjoying the soft contact of them against her own, as Emily teasingly slipped her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, sending a flutter through her stomach. She pulled away gently, her fingers tracing gentle circles into the back of Emily's neck. "I love you." She said, even though Emily couldn't hear her clearly because of the extreme level of decibels surrounding them.

"I love you, too." Emily replied, and even though the music around them was deafening, Naomi could hear her soft, husky voice clearly in her mind.

Naomi relaxed her embrace around Emily and took her hand, leading her through the crowd, passing an area of low white couches, that also glowed a light blue under the black lights. The redhead wasn't sure which end of the bar Katie had meant, but trusted that Naomi seemed to know where she was headed. Sure enough, before Emily could register how many steps they had taken, she found herself standing next to Katie and Effy who were seated in front of a tray of a numerous amount of full shot glasses, with an additional four glasses that were empty, two each in front of Katie and Effy.

"What took you two so bloody long?" Katie said, as Emily slid into the booth opposite her, and Naomi slid in after her, placing her arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Ems was admiring the décor. And then we went to the bar for a shot of vodka."

"I got shots." Effy smirked, her eyes flicking to the array of glasses between the four on the table.

"It was just before I got Katie's text." Emily said, reaching up to link her fingers with Naomi's as they rested on her shoulder.

"Oh, right." Katie replied. "Still took you like five minutes, Ems."

"Got distracted." Emily shrugged, with a sly grin, looking over at Naomi.

"Naturally." Effy smirked.

Katie just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Effy picked up two shots and placed one each in front of Emily and Naomi. "Catch up." She said, simply.

Naomi shrugged, and picked up the full shot glass and drank it down, Emily doing the same.

"You two are, like, moving in sync." Katie said. "It's weird."

Emily laughed. "You sure you've only had two?"

Katie nodded, a smirk forming on her lips as she reached for another shot. "I did have three vodkas at the pub. Plus a glass or two at Gina's."

"Ah, that explains it." Emily nodded.

The four made as much conversation as the loud music would allow, in between shots. When the tray was finally empty, Naomi had the idea to take it in turns stacking the glasses in a pyramid. One by one, they placed glasses upside down in a row, and they got as far as the third row, before Katie's grip slipped and the glass she was holding came tumbling down, scattering the others. Emily's and Naomi burst into giggles, the redhead burying her head in the blonde's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Katie groaned, holding her palm to her head. "Well, looks like I'm drunk enough for a dance. Anyone in?"

"I will." Effy replied, sliding across the set and getting up out of the booth.

"In a bit." Naomi said.

Effy nodded. "You going back to Gina's later?"

Naomi shook her head. "Emily's. I'll text you if we go, yeah?"

"Sweet." Effy replied, as Katie dragged her off in the direction of the dance floor.

Naomi looked at Emily, and smiled, raising both her eyebrows once, before beginning to rearrange the shot glasses one by one, turning each one upside down, and then forming a heart shape on the table. When she finished, she looked at Emily, who blushed, as the biggest smile formed on her lips. She turned towards Naomi, and leaned in to kiss her deeply, shivering slightly as she felt the blonde's palms cradle her head, her thumbs brushing gently just by each of her ears. The kiss lingered, until Naomi slowly pulled away leaning her head against Emily's. "Dance with me?"

Emily smiled, and nodded, allowing Naomi to take her hand and pull her up out of the booth, the amount of alcohol she had consumed not enough to make her completely drunk, but enough to give her a buzz. Naomi's hand felt warm in her own, and she couldn't help the lazy smile that formed on her face as the blonde led her through the crowd. The music playing was a dance tune with a steady beat in four/four time, a low bassline throbbing through Emily's chest as deliciously retro synthesised tones caressed her ears. The crowd got thicker around her, she noticed, and before she knew it, Naomi had turned around and pulled her into her arms, sliding both hands around up around her neck. Emily's arms instinctively slid around Naomi's waist, the blonde kissing her forehead as they began to move with each other. Their eyes met, and the look they shared had the effect of letting the rest of the crowd slip away, leaving the two sharing their own space, their own consciousness relating only to each other.

Emily closed her eyes and leaned her head against Naomi's shoulder, the sensations she felt becoming amplified around her. She became acutely aware of the feel of Naomi's body against hers, one of her arms sliding around her waist, the other hand remaining locked where her shoulder met her neck.

"So good." She vaguely heard Naomi's voice in her ear. "You feel so good." She said again, as she slid the tips of her fingers beneath Emily's shirt. She redhead murmured appreciatively, the only evidence of which Naomi noticed was a vibrant against her chest that failed to match the throbbing beat around her. The other thing she felt, was Emily slipping one hand into one of the back pockets of her jeans, squeezing her arse for the second time that night. A shock ran through her body at the memory of the last time she had done so, while sitting on the wall in the back garden at Gina's. The other hand was slowly creeping up under Naomi's shirt, leaving a walking trail of fingertips partway up her spine, until she lay her palm flat against the blonde's warm skin, also squeezing gently.

Naomi left slow kisses down Emily's cheek, before leaning in and kissing Emily's lips slowly. The kiss had started out that way, but quickly began to increase in intensity, Naomi sliding her tongue in against Emily's, drawing soft moans from the redhead's throat. Their lips parted and Naomi kissed down Emily's neck, before pulling her closer and simply moving to the beat with the redhead in her arms. Emily allowed herself to be rocked to and fro, completely and unashamedly enjoying every single second and every ripple, twist and thrust of their bodies against one another.

The sense of time was lost, almost as much as their sense of location, as they dived further into their shared experience. Emily tugged Naomi's earlobe with her lips, gently sucking on it, before whispering that she needed to use the facilities. Naomi nodded, and they made their way out of the crowd, the blonde leading Emily towards the toilets. Emily leaned up and kissed Naomi softly, giving her a shy smile as she opened the door and went inside. The first thing she noticed, other than the brightness of the white tiled room, was the significantly lower volume of the pounding, throbbing bass. She made for one of the cubicles, and shut the door behind her, hearing the volume rise slightly as the door opened and shut again.

She exited the cubicle again to find Naomi leaning against the bathroom counter, her smile lighting up as her eyes met her own. She walked across to the sink and washed her hands, reaching for a paper towel with which to dry them. She put the paper towel in the bin, and turned around, feeling suddenly breathless as Naomi pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. Her arms automatically wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as she kissed back just as eagerly. Neither of them desired for the deep kiss to end, the only desire present in both of their minds was for each other, and as Naomi broke apart from her lips, kissing down Emily's neck as the redhead's breathing became increasingly shallow.

"Naoms... Babe..." She gasped, "I need you."

"Likewise." Naomi groaned. "You want to go?" She asked, her hand slipping up Emily's shirt and her fingernails gently scratching against her skin.

Emily nodded, looking deep into Naomi's eyes, seeing how dark they had become. The blonde placed a single kiss against Emily's forehead, and released her from her arms. "I'll just be a minute." She said, nodding her head towards the cubicles.

"I need a minute to sit down, I'll be on the couches." Emily replied.

"Ok." Naomi smiled, kissing Emily again before they both parted, the redhead opening the door, feeling the heat and atmosphere of the club flood over her like a shockwave. She made her way to the couches, which weren't far from the toilets, and sat down. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent Katie a text.

"We are gonna go, enjoy the rest of your night. Be safe. xXxEmilyxXx"

She looked up to see Naomi staring back at her. Their expressions lit up at the same time, and Emily stood, feeling immediately lightheaded. She swayed, slightly, and Naomi steadied her with her hands on her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Emily was ok. The redhead nodded, gently biting her bottom lip. Naomi reached up and gently untucked her lip from between her teeth, smiling and shaking her head gently, before giving her a chaste kiss. She took Emily by the hand and led her to the door, opening it and allowing her to pass through it before going through herself. They walked up the stairs hand in hand, and a boy and girl around their age passed them on their way up. Emily reached for the door and opened it, feeling the cool night air hit her as they both stepped through it and it closed behind them.

"You are both off?" Thomas asked, in the same gentle voice he had greeted them with.

"Yeah, Thomas. Time to ourselves, y'know?" Naomi replied.

The boy nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope you have enjoyed your night."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, definitely." Emily said.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Emily. I hope you come again soon."

"I'd love to." Emily replied.

"See you, Thomas." Naomi said.

The walk back to Emily's flat was a quiet one, with the occasional pause for a slow kiss here and there. The club wasn't as far from Emily's as she first thought, and before either of them knew it, they were at her door. Emily fumbled with the key and dropped it, and Naomi leaned down to pick it up slipping it into the lock and opening the door.

"T-thanks." Emily said, as she walked inside. Naomi shut the door behind her, as the redhead pulled her boots off and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, retrieving a large bottle that's was half full of water. "I'm having some water, do you want any?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Came Naomi's voice from the hallway. Emily got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it, placing it on the bench as Naomi entered the kitchen. She picked up the glass and nodded her thanks, taking a long cool sip. She watched the redhead as she took a note of how much was left in the bottle, shrugging and lifting it to her lips, draining the cool fluid within. She stopped when half of it was gone, and Naomi had felt herself become mesmerised by the subtle movement of the muscles in Emily's throat as she swallowed the water.

Naomi moved closer to Emily, and before the younger twin could ask, Naomi pulled her close and wrapped her arms tight around her, kissing her passionately. It happened so suddenly that all Emily could do was let herself be kissed, the shock and want of contact between her and the blonde causing her to lose her grip on the water bottle, sending it falling to the floor with a mostly hollow plastic thud. The remaining water spilled out onto the floor as Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi's body, pulling her equally close, kissing her back just as eagerly.

Naomi's hands slid downwards and she picked Emily up, supporting her thighs in her hands as she crossed her legs around the blonde's hips. She had no sense of direction, only the sense of inertia that came with the slightly unsteady movement of Naomi's footsteps as she turned around and began to walk towards Emily's bedroom. Emily kissed gently down her neck, clinging on to her body as tightly as she could, not noticing that Naomi had turned on the bedside lamp, somehow, until she felt herself tipping backwards, groaning at the pleasurable pressure of Naomi's form pressing against her as they crashed onto her bed. Naomi kissed and nuzzled a trail from Emily's neck all the way down to her stomach, before beginning to push up her top. The redhead arched her back at the touch of Naomi's hands that were so slowly and deliciously trailing back up her skin, with just enough pressure to make her squirm. She groaned as she felt her hips move upwards to make contact with Naomi's body.

She felt her arms being pushed upwards as Naomi sought to remove her top, pulling it off swiftly and tossing it in an undetermined direction. Emily reached back and unpinned her hair, allowing the cherry red locks to cascade over her shoulders, and then reached for Naomi's own, her fingers gripping and pulling the vest down her back and sliding it off her. She leaned upwards and quickly grabbed onto the bottom of Naomi's t-shirt, pulling it off her so hurriedly that the blonde whimpered before pushing her backwards, the look in her eyes shocking Emily to her core. She had seen calm, excited, happy... But the look in them now was one of determined arousal, and if she wanted Naomi before, the need for her had suddenly increased tenfold.

Naomi attacked Emily's neck with her lips, the redhead letting out a moan that turned into a giggle as she felt warm lips begin sucking her neck. "Ah! How...how did we manage to...ohh fuck...stay that long?" She asked, her words rushed out between a deep gasp and another soft moan.

"No idea." Naomi murmured, as she gently licked over the spot she was just sucking on. She reached under Emily and unsnapped her bra, slipping the straps from her shoulders. The redhead bit her bottom lip and moaned as Naomi licked a slow, agonising trail from her neck to down in between her breasts. Emily's fingers threaded through Naomi's hair as the blonde sucked one of her nipples between her lips and flicked her tongue over the tip.

"Jesus Christ...so fucking good..." Emily said, her breath shaking a little as Naomi slipped her fingers into the waistband of her skirt and knickers and started to tug them downwards. Emily shifted her hips to allow the blonde to pull the clothing from her body, leaving her completely naked under her. Quickly, Naomi lay prone between her thighs, her stomach pressed against the redhead's wet centre. She pulled Emily into another deep, lingering kiss, their tongues battling against one another. Emily slid her hands behind Naomi's back and undid the clasp on her bra, making fast work of pulling it off her entirely. Her hands squeezed her breasts firmly as they continued to kiss passionately, rolling her nipples between her fingers, feeling her moan against her lips. Emily slid her hands down to Naomi's waistband and let their lips come apart.

"These...have got to go..." Emily groaned, fumbling with the buttons on Naomi's jeans. The blonde sat back slightly and in short order slipped the bleached denim from her legs, leaving her as equally naked as her lover. Naomi slowly slid her hands up Emily's legs, feeling every inch of toned muscle, and following her touch with alternating kisses on each leg. Emily sighed as she felt the tickle of Naomi's attentions creep further upwards to the part of her that was burning with pure need. She watched as blonde hair crept further and further upwards, and then a groan left her as her head tipped backwards onto the pillow, the blonde's fingertips sliding down in between her wet folds. "Oh, fuck..." She gasped. "I want you so bad..."

Naomi slowly, teasingly pushed her fingers inside Emily's soaking wet core, and watched as the redhead arched her back and a guttural groan left her throat. Teasingly, she twisted her fingers inside her, letting her thumb rub all the way around her clit, as close to it as possible without touching it. Emily's hips moved moved of their own accord, needing more movement, more contact, more anything.

"Please, Naoms... I need you..." Came Emily's broken voice as she lifted her head from the pillow. Her eyes locked with Naomi's, making her insides clench, and Naomi's eyebrow raised at the increased pressure around her fingers. One half of her lips curved upwards in a devious smirk, and the sound that left Emily's lungs was completely indescribable, but definitely one that signified a bolt of pure pleasure travelling through her, as Naomi leaned in and flicked at her clit with her tongue. "Oh fuck!" Emily moaned, after a sharp gasp, Naomi slipping her fingers almost all the way out before thrusting them back deep inside her.

The contact between them all night, the frantic shag earlier and the remaining buzz from the alcohol had Emily's mind and senses swimming in a sea of pleasure, and she threaded her fingers through Naomi's hair as the blonde covered her swollen clit with delicate flicks of her tongue, mixed with broad strokes as well as sucking the little fleshy button between her lips. It was a gentle assault that pushed Emily perilously close to the edge of a pleasure that threatened to leave her mind blank in its wake.

Naomi could sense Emily's closeness to her climax, feeling her fingers being gripped tighter, and the rhythm of Emily's hips as they steadily canted towards her. She curved her fingers upwards, and Emily groaned loudly, her other hand gripping into Naomi's shoulder as a burst of heat began in her centre and spreading outwards. "Oh fuck...baby... I'm gonna...OHHH!" The loud broken moan that accompanied the clenching of Emily's muscles around Naomi's fingers swallowing the rest of Emily's words, as her orgasm smashed into her. Her body stiffening under Naomi, as she found the pleasure overtaking her in a split second, unable to breathe before a loud high pitched moan pierced the air, and several gasp-tinged groans left her lips.

The blonde slid her fingers out of Emily's wetness, sliding them between her own lips and tasting Emily's pleasure before gently swiping her tongue over her clit once more, an exhausted groan spilling from the redhead's lips. Naomi slowly and tenderly kissed up Emily's body, and the redhead pulled her lips to her own, whimpering softly as she poured her tongue between Naomi's lips, kissing her lazily and deeply. Instinct had them wraps their arms around each other, the two of them feeling as though they were clinging on for dear life.

Naomi nuzzled her nose against Emily's neck, gently kissing the red mark that was now obvious on her skin. She giggled, softly.

"Wha-?" Emily said, half coherently, the contact of Naomi's nose against the tender mark causing her to shiver.

"Hmm. You're going to have a hickey in the morning, baby..."

Emily giggled as well, although much more lazily. "All things considered... I don't give a fuck." She said, her voice sounding tired. Naomi chuckled softly, and peppered gentle kisses along Emily's neck. Emily rolled over and found herself sliding perfectly into Naomi's arms, the blonde wrapping so comfortably around her body as she felt her heart begin to beat slower. "Love you... So much..." She whispered, against the blonde's chest.

"Mmm. I love you too, sweetheart." She replied.

Naomi stroked her fingers gently through Emily's fringe as she dozed off, carefully reaching over to turn out the bedside lamp, placing one more soft kiss on Emily's forehead before closing her eyes, and dozing off herself.

* * *

**A/N#2: *cough* Are you still alive after that? Or has your hearing gone as well as your senses? :P**

**Hehe.**

**Up next... Almost holiday time? Not quite finished the chapter yet, so I best get back to it.**

**Reviews, as always, are welcome. :)**

**~GN~ xo**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Greetings, etcetera.**

**Would you believe, I was JUST about to hit save on my post for this, and then Safari shit itself AGAIN, and I lost my post. At which point, I yelled "NO!" and made my housemates wonder WTF I was on about. **

**It pissed me off, because my intro was all super-witty and shit, and I lost it all.**

**BUTIDIGRESS.**

**SO. At the end of last chapter, I said it was almost holiday time. **

**It's...still almost holiday time. **

**Yes, I know I am a tease.**

**Can I offer you some smut as compensation? *puppy dog eyes***

**Well, there's some in this chapter anyway, which makes it the third in a row. Not that I'm trying for a world record, or anything, this stuff just seems to write itself, and well... These two love each other, so... Here is your Cigarette™/Cigar™/Stiff Drink™/Spliff™/Whatever Floats Your Boat™ Warning.**

**Also Fluff™. And Gina. And a cameo by Cook!**

****And muchas gracias to SilHyena for the idea for Grey Areas!** :)**

**Right, on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. My pad is lucky I didn't throw it across the room. I am also worse at applying nail polish to my left hand than I am to my right. All typos yada yada yada, blah blah blah, waffle waffle waffle.**

**(Ooh, waffles.)**

* * *

The morning sun streamed in through the window, as Naomi watched Emily sleep. She hated the idea of disturbing her, it had ended up being late by the time they slept, and Naomi knew the day ahead was a big one.

"Ems... Wake up, babe." Naomi whispered, as the redhead lay asleep in her arms. She left a series of soft, gentle kisses along Emily's jawline as she began to stir.

"Mmm...five more minutes?" Emily mumbled.

Naomi smiled. "I would love nothing more than to let you sleep another five minutes, sweetheart, but we have a lot to do today."

"Mmmm...camping." Emily murmured, as she rubbed her eyes awake. Naomi couldn't help but grin at how cute she looked. "What time is it?" She asked, sitting up slightly and blinking.

"Little after eight-thirty." Naomi replied, reaching up to smooth out Emily's fringe. "Cook has his van free from midday, so we have time to get ourselves together."

"You still haven't told me where you're taking me, Naoms."

Naomi smiled, cheekily. "A girl's got to have some secrets, Em." She said, with a wink. "Besides, you already have one clue, that I'm taking you to a place where there's a beach."

"Which narrows it down to the coast of the UK."

Naomi laughed. "It's less than two hours distance from here, so it's not as far as Scotland, if you were wondering."

"Splendid, I'm not really keen on haggis." Emily giggled, Naomi joining in. Emily pulled her in close for a soft, slow kiss.

"So... We'll get up, take a shower, get dressed...then get you packed and head off to mine, how does that sound?"

Emily smiled, lazily. "Are we showering together?" She asked, tracing slow circles on Naomi's shoulder with her fingertip.

"That might defeat the purpose of us getting to mine by twelve." Naomi smirked, but the look in her eyes told Emily that she was seriously considering it, so she decided to tease her a little more.

"C'mon Naoms..." She murmured, leaving soft kisses along her cheeks and trailing down her jaw to her ear. "You know I love feeling you wet...and naked against me..." Her words came in breathy whispers, and Naomi felt them burn their way through to her stomach. She threw the duvet off the both of them and couldn't get out of bed fast enough, dragging a still giggling Emily into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Emily pinned her against the door and kissed her deeply, feeling Naomi's arms circle around her waist.

"You...are beautifully persuasive..." Naomi said as she pulled out of the deep kiss they shared. Emily felt the flutter in her stomach as Naomi's eyes locked with her own, and slid her hand up to grip gently at her neck, pulling her in for another slow kiss.

"I'd argue that point... But right now... I just want you, so..." Emily said, before kissing her again.

Naomi walked backwards, pulling Emily off the door and reached over to turn the water on, flinching as she felt the cold water spraying from the shower rose above her. She adjusted the temperature and then stepped underneath the spray, Emily watching as the warmed rivulets of water played down over Naomi's naked skin. Her now wet hair clung to her shoulders, and Emily was entranced when Naomi slowly turned around, staring at Emily with a hunger in her eyes that matched the redhead's own. She raised her hand and crooked a finger at Emily, beckoning her to come closer.

Emily stepped closer, and took Naomi's hand, allowing the blonde to pull her under the water with her, wet lips trailing kisses down her neck, shivering as a pair of wet, warm arms slid around her body. She felt herself being turned around in those arms, and then exhaled slowly, soaking up the sensation of feeling Naomi's chest pressed against her back. Naomi gently kissed her shoulder and nuzzled across to her neck, gently nipping her earlobe as her hand slid down to rest on her stomach.

Emily's eyes shut as she felt Naomi's arms constrict around her slightly. Her lips ghosted their way back down her neck and her hands once again began to move upwards, stopping to cup her breasts in her hands. Emily slid her hand up to grip at the back of Naomi's neck, moaning softly. Naomi shifted her hands and turned Emily around again, pushing her back against the tiles. She placed her hands on the tiles either side of Emily's wet, darkened cherry red hair, her blue eyes bright and focused on the redhead's brown orbs. Emily slid her hand along Naomi's arm, until their fingers met, lifting it from the wall and linking Naomi's fingers with her own.

She pulled the blonde close, kissing her deeply, feeling Naomi's other hand fall to her shoulder, and seizing the opportunity, she moved around until Naomi was the one with her back against the tiles. The blonde pulled Emily into her arms and held her, catching a glance at the mirror that still had her drawing on it. She broke into a lopsided grin and looked into Emily's eyes.

"What?" Emily asked, curious to know the reason for Naomi's amusement.

Naomi placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and gently turned her around, pulling her back flush against her. "You left it there..." She murmured, as she kissed the redhead's cheek.

"Mmhmm..." Emily replied. "Every time I think of cleaning it... I can't."

"Why not?" Naomi asked, reaching for the shower gel and a purple puffy sponge that hung from the shower head. A light strawberry scent filled the space as the blonde squeezed some of the gel onto the sponge and lathered it up.

"It doesn't feel right." Emily said, as Naomi began to run the soapy sponge across her shoulders. "It feels too much like destruction, and I can't do that."

"It was only a quick, spur of the moment thing, Ems. I don't mind if you clean it off." Naomi said, as she slid the sponge down Emily's back and around her hip to her stomach. A soft, unintelligible murmur came from Emily's throat, as Naomi spread the later over her stomach and up over her nipples.

"I mind." Emily said, turning around and taking the sponge from Naomi's fingers, and beginning to slide it over her skin, starting at her throat and working downwards. She stared into Naomi's clear blue eyes as she did so. "You drew it for me... For us. It means something. I don't care that it covers half the mirror, it has another half I can use." She explained, turning Naomi around, the blonde resting her forehead against the tiles. Emily began to run the sudsy sponge over her shoulders and then down her back. "Besides... I can't destroy something you created. I couldn't live with myself." She said, standing carefully on her tiptoes and kissing the base of Naomi's neck.

Naomi shivered, and turned around, pulling Emily into her arms once more and kissing her deeply. The two moved under the warm spray, letting the water wash off the suds, running their hands over one another's skin, making sure all the bubbles had been rinsed off. Emily reached over and turned the water off, and the sound of running after fizzled out, turning into the sporadic drips and drops that slid off their bodies and down to the tiles below. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, handing it to Naomi who took it and began to dry her hair.

She reached up for the bathrobe that hung on the back of the door and handed it to Naomi, who put it on, amused that it only came up to her mid-thigh.

"Bit short!" She giggled.

Emily shrugged. "It's not like you'll be wearing it long." She said, her voice taking on a seductive lilt, as she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door, walking out of the bathroom. Naomi hung the towel on the towel rack so it would dry, and then followed Emily back to her room. When she got there, Emily was nowhere to be seen.

"Ems?" She said, standing in the middle of the room. She heard the door quietly click shut, and turned around to see Emily leaning against it, still wrapped only in a towel. The redhead stepped towards her, and Naomi thought to herself that a better term for her movements would be 'stalking', because to her, the look Emily gave her was one of a hungry animal observing its prey. She swallowed, as tiny shocks began pulsing through her stomach, coinciding with each step Emily took towards her. Unconsciously, she found herself stepping backwards, until her legs met the end of Emily's bed, and she stopped.

When Emily's footsteps stopped, she was so close to Naomi, that the blonde could feel the gentle wisps of her breathing against the V of exposed skin at her chest. Emily's brown eyes looked up at her, with a devilish expression that caused her insides to melt, making her feel as gooey inside as she was beginning to feel between her legs. She looked down as Emily's hands reached for the belt of the robe and pulled it open. The redhead slid her hand up to her neck and pulled her closer for a slow kiss, but before Naomi could wrap her arms around her, Emily slid her hands across her shoulders, under the robe, and slid the fabric down her back, essentially trapping her arms behind her.

Emily then slid her palm slowly from Naomi's collarbone, down between her breasts, to her stomach, twisting her wrist as she went lower, until her hand was resting against her centre. Naomi's instinct was to pull Emily closer, but the robe restricted her movements, so instead she leaned as close as possible, grateful when Emily closed the gap and kissed her passionately. A whimper of surprise left her throat as the redhead's fingers slid between her folds and began rubbing her clit slowly as the kiss between them deepened.

Naomi felt Emily's lips trail across her jawline to her ear. "Sit." She whispered. The blonde did as she was told, and watched as Emily reached up and untucked the corner of the towel she was still wearing, allowing it to drop to her feet. She bent down and kissed Naomi again, pushing her backwards until she was resting on her elbows, and then started to lick and kiss her way down until she knelt between her legs. The blonde inhaled sharply as Emily planted slow kisses up the insides of each of her thighs, and then her head tipped backwards, as Emily began to tease her wet folds with her tongue. She felt hands resting on her hips, but her attention was centred between her legs as the redhead kissed, licked and sucked every inch of her sensitive flesh.

Emily sucked Naomi's clit between her lips and sucked gently, eliciting a deep groan from the blonde as her fingers gripped at the robe her arms were entangled in. She breathed heavily as another moan came from her throat at the pressured contact of Emily's fingers as they began to push inside her soaking warmth. The redhead flicked the tip of her tongue rapidly against the bud she held between her lips, moving the same way with Naoms hips as they began rocking towards her in an increasingly insistent rhythm. The blonde wasn't sure how, but she managed to get one arm free of the robe and slid her fingers into Emily's hair, urging her closer.

"Christ..." Naomi hissed, as Emily thrust her fingers more insistently inside her. She lifted her thighs onto her shoulders and flicked her tongue faster, keeping time with the movement of Naomi's hips. "Emily...fuck..." She groaned, closing her eyes as the redhead curved her fingers to hit the spot that threatened to make her come undone. She wrapped her lips around Naomi's clit and sucked hard, massaging in circles with her fingers as the hips beneath her surged upwards. The blonde's body stiffening completely, a loud cry tearing free from her vocal chords as her orgasm burst within her and surged through her veins. Her vision filled with coloured pinpricks, a voice she didnt recognise as her own giving one last strangled cry as Emily gave her clit one last long firm lick.

Naomi collapsed backwards, feeling a sense of sated exhaustion take a hold of her. She let out a soft grunt as Emily slid her fingers out from between her legs, and began to leave delicate kisses all the way up her stomach. She lay there, enjoying the simple, yet pleasurable sensation of each and every one of Emily's kisses, until she was conscious of the feel of the redhead's body snuggling into her own, and her cute nose softly nuzzling against her neck, occasionally placing gently kisses on her skin.

It was a good five minutes later when Naomi turned onto her side towards Emily, extracting her other arm from the robe and wrapping the redhead up in them both and holding her close to her. She sighed, deeply.

"Are you ok, babe?" Emily asked, softly kissing Naomi's neck.

"Mmhmm..." Naomi murmured lazily. "Need a few more minutes. Think you blew my mind."

Emily giggled into the blonde's shoulder. "You know... They say mind blowing sex temporarily wipes your memory..."

"Yeah." Naomi smirked. "Who are you again?" She added, with a lazy grin on her lips. Emily laughed, and Naomi joined in, before leaving a kiss on Emily's temple. "Oh, I love you."

"You're so cheeky." Emily replied. "I love you, too."

The two spent the next few minutes sharing tender kisses, Emily's fingertips gently tracing up and down Naomi's spine. Finally they decided they should make a move, and they got up, Naomi retrieving her clothes from the night before and putting them on, and Emily putting on a pair of jeans and a light grey vest top.

"So... Anything in particular you want me to bring, besides my camera?" Emily asked, as she began to pack an overnight bag.

"Hmm... Laptop, and oh, my sketchbook... I thought we might have a bit of time to look through it together. Plus...the need may strike me to draw something."

"Ok. The laptop is charged, so we should be alright." Emily replied, picking up the sketchbook from the bedside table. "I've not had much of a chance to look through the book yet, though. I've been...otherwise occupied." She added, with a sneaky smile.

Naomi grinned. "Yeah, I guess you have."

"Perfect chance, though. If I have questions... Who better to ask than the artist herself?"

"Good point." Naomi replied.

"D'you fancy a coffee before we go?" Emily said.

Naomi shook her head. "Why don't we have coffee at Gina's?"

Emily smiled. "I'd love to, or even one of her teas."

"Sure. Whenever you're ready, we'll set off, yeah?"

Emily double-triple checked she had everything she needed, and sat on the couch lacing up the red laces of a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. she stood up and picked up her keys, along with her laptop bag which also held Naomi's sketchbook. She went to reach for her backpack, until Naomi's hand got there first.

"I've got this one, yeah?" The blonde smiled. Emily gave a shy smile back, and opened the door, the two of them leaving the flat.

When they were half there, Naomi's phone began to ring, and she pulled it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mornin' Naomikins!" Cook said, in his usual boisterous manner.

"Hey, Cookie." Naomi replied.

"Jus' lettin' you know what I had on this morning didn't end up happenin', so I'm at Gina's now, and the van is all yours whenever."

"Oh, right!" Naomi said, surprised. "Well, Ems and I are on our way back now, we shouldn't be too long."

"Alright. Oi, is it true about Emily's sister? She really with Eff?" Cook asked.

"Looks that way, Cookie. Sorry, mate, looks like you are out of luck, there."

"Bollocks. I reckon she's a mint shag, too."

Naomi laughed. "Alright, mate... Talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Haha...gotcha, kid. Seeya soon. Tell little red I said hello." Cook laughed.

"Will do." Naomi said, ending the call and placing the phone back in her pocket. "That was Cook." She said to Emily. "He says hello."

"I gathered." The redhead smiled.

"He called to let me know he's already at Gina's, so we can go pretty much whenever." Naomi explained.

"I see." Emily replied. "What did you mean by him being out of luck? If I'm not being too nosy, that is..."

Naomi smiled. "Not at all. He was asking me about Katie, actually. If she was with Effy."

"Ah."

Naomi stopped walking and turned to Emily. "I only said it looks that way, because it's not my business to say, really. It's up to Eff and Katie to decide what they tell people."

"I know. It's ok, I understand." Emily replied.

"And before you ask..." Naomi said, beginning to walk again, "Cook tries it on with anything female that has a pulse."

Emily laughed. "Now I really feel sorry for him."

"Why?"

"If he'd have got to Katie before Effy did, he might have had a chance." Emily said. "Katie might have been different when we were teenagers, but she's grown up a lot since then. I think in spite of her confusion about it, she cares for Effy. I also know that to some extent it's scaring the crap out of her right now."

"Effy isn't scary. Mysterious, and she piques your curiosity, but she's not scary."

"I know that... It's just the idea of Effy. I mean, think about it... The first girl you fell for... When you realise that you feel that way for another girl, it's exciting because it's new, but it also terrifying because it's so different... At least... That's the way I assume it is for Katie, I can't say I've had the same experience..."

"Neither can I. But I get what you mean, even though you and I have never felt that way about a boy, the experience of falling for someone is so many things... It's like a ball of excitement, fear and pleasure all rolled into this one thing that never quite stills itself." Naomi explained. "Excitement and pleasure keep recharging and renewing themselves... And the fear is hidden when the excitement and pleasure take over, but it's still there... At least... For me it is... A little..."

Emily threaded her fingers through Naomi's and held her hand tightly. "I'm here, Naoms. You don't have to be afraid." She said.

"I know... Maybe I just think too much, that's all."

Emily stopped and pulled Naomi close, kissing her softly. "Hey." She said, softly. "As long as we talk about it, yeah?"

Naomi nodded. "I know." She said, with a smile. "Maybe later... On the beach?"

Emily smiled. "As long as you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, I dunno about that..." Naomi grinned. "You are irresistible."

Emily giggled and nestled her head in Naomi's shoulder. "And you are very charming." She said, kissing her neck gently.

"C'mon, Ems... Not much further." Naomi said, taking Emily's hand and together they continued their journey.

A while later, they were walking up the steps to Gina's house. Naomi opened the door, and set Emily's backpack in the corner. The redhead set her laptop at beside it.

"It's only us!" She shouted, and Cook leaned over the bannister.

"'Ello Naomikins. Emilio." He said, with a cheeky grin. "How's my two favourite muff munchers?"

"Hi, Cook." Emily said, waving. "I'm good, thanks."

"Gina around?" Naomi asked, nodding her greeting.

"Kitchen." Cook said. "Here, catch!" He dropped the keys to the van down, and Naomi caught them. "Tank's full. No shaggin' in me van, though if ya have to... Take pictures." He grinned.

"Cheers, perve." Naomi laughed. She led Emily into the kitchen. "Hey, mum."

Gina turned around from what looked to be some tomatoes she was slicing. "Hello, love. Hello, Emily!" She smiled. "How are you both today? All set for your trip?"

"Good thanks, Gina. I'm all packed. Don't know about Naomi, though." Emily replied.

"Oh, yeah. Packed yesterday." Naomi said, waving it off."

"Lovely. Will you stay for some tea before you go?" Gina asked.

"Sure." Naomi said, as the two of them sat down.

Gina reached over and flicked the kettle on, getting out some cups and a teapot, as well as searching the cupboard for one of the many boxes of teas that she had. She finally selected one and placed some into the teapot. In e the kettle had boiled, she poured the water into the teapot and put the lid on it, setting it on the table, along with the cups. She briefly turned back to the tomato and finished slicing, placing the pieces into a box which Emily could see contained other items as well. She fussed about with bottles of various liquids, and then closing the box, picking it up and shaking it around vigorously, before placing it in the fridge.

Gina washed her hands and sat down. "Oh! So nice to sit down." She said, picking up the teapot and pouring cups of tea for the three of them. The tea, Emily noticed, was a deep pinkish-purple colour, something she hadn't seen before. "There you are." Gina said, placing cups in front of Emily and Naomi. "I have a feeling you will like this one, Emily." She said, with a smile.

Emily picked up the cup and blew on the tea to cool it slightly, before taking a tentative sip. The sweet, fruity flavour of the tea coated her tongue. "Wow, that's really nice. It tastes...berry like?"

"Close. It's blackcurrant and vanilla." Naomi said, taking a sip.

"It's lovely." Emily smiled.

"So, are you excited?" Gina asked Emily.

"Oh, yes. I'm intrigued, as well. Naomi hasn't told me where we are going, yet."

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Naomi said, taking Emily's hand in her own. "But I know you will love it."

Emily looked into Naomi's eyes and smiled. "So long as I'm with you, I know I will."

Naomi kissed Emily's hand gently. Gina smiled. "I made you something to take for lunch along the way, that's what I was up to when you came in. It's a spinach and rocket salad with roasted pumpkin, tomato and a lemon dressing."

"That sounds delicious, thank you." Emily said.

"Yeah, thanks mum!" Naomi replied. "You didn't have to-"

"I know, love. I wanted to! Besides, I know you'll at least eat something healthy in the five minutes when you aren't shagging."

"Mum!" Naomi exclaimed, as Emily began to blush as she laughed.

"Remember, Naomi...I'm not blind. Or deaf, for that matter." Gina laughed. "Just do me a favour, try not to get arrested? I don't mind you two being exhibitionists in my backyard, but-"

"OK, mum. We get the idea." Naomi said, almost turning as red as Emily's hair.

"She's only teasing, babe." Emily said, lightly stroking the back of Naomi's hand.

"Well, half teasing." Gina winked.

Naomi groaned. "What have you got planned for the weekend?"

"James is going to help me in the garden." Gina replied.

"Oh yeah, Naomi said you grown your own veggies?" Emily asked.

Gina nodded. "Correct. I've been keeping that garden since Naomi was a little girl. Cuts down on grocery bills for one, and there's always plenty of produce to go around."

"I think it's fascinating. My mum used to garden a lot when Katie and I were little. Sometimes she would let us help." Emily explained. "But I've never know anyone who keeps a veggie garden."

"Well, now you do." Naomi said, nodding towards Gina.

"Well, I'd better get upstairs and get young James moving, or else I'll never get anything done." Gina said, standing up. "I hope the two of you have a wonderful time."

"Thanks, mum. We will be back late tomorrow." Naomi said. "And...thanks, yeah?"

"Anytime, love." Gina smiled. "Remember, your lunch is in the fridge, take a couple of forks with you."

"Will do."

"See you later, Gina." Emily said.

"She's going to embarrass me to death, one of these days." Naomi said, shaking her head.

"Hey, I shared your embarrassment, this time." Emily pointed out, laughing softly.

"Sorry about her." Naomi said, biting her bottom lip.

Emily shook her head. "No need to apologise. Actually, I'm used to her saying things like that, now. But babe, I know she's only teasing."

"So do I, but she's been doing it all my life." Naomi frowned.

"Hey. You know she loves you and cares about you. Don't knock it, I wish I was that lucky, yeah?" Emily said, turning Naomi's face towards her and looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I know, Ems." Naomi said, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Emily finished her tea and set the cup back on the table. "She also has good taste in tea, I see."

"She's been a tea drinker all her life, so I'd hope so." Naomi said, finishing her own cup. She stood up and cleared the cups from the table, rinsing them in the sink. She opened the drawer and took out two forks, before walking over to the fridge and pulling out the same large lunchbox that Gina had put in earlier, placing it on the table. Emily had already stood up, and was now standing close to Naomi, who pulled her into her arms and held her close. The blonde sighed, and gave Emily a gentle, but genuine smile. She leaned in and kissed Emily's forehead. "You." She said, softly. "You make everything better."

Emily rested her head against Naomi's chest and sighed, contently. "So do you."

"Mmm. Shall we make a move?"

Emily nodded.

"If you don't mind taking the salad...I'll get your backpack again." Naomi said.

"Sure."

Naomi picked up Emily's backpack and opened the door. The two went out to Cook's van, and Naomi opened the back door, placing Emily's backpack on the floor.

"I'll keep the laptop and camera with me, I think." Emily said, and Naomi nodded.

"I'm going to go and get my stuff and then we'll go, ok?" Naomi said.

"Sure."

The blonde unlocked the door to the bus and walked upstairs, picking up her backpack. She walked into the sanctuary and picked up a small box of crayons from one of the drawers, tucking it into the side pocket of her backpack. Once she was downstairs, she grabbed the map off the table, and double-triple checking she had everything, she stepped off the bus, and locked the door behind her.

She put her backpack on the floor next to Emily's, and handed the map to the redhead. "Uh... I do know where we are going, but just in case..." She said, with a nervous smile.

Emily nodded. "Ok."

The two of them got into Cook's van, and Naomi turned to Emily. "Well, baby...you ready for an eventful adventure?"

Emily smiled, and nodded. "I'm in your hands, Naoms. Take me away."

Naomi started the van up, and put it in gear, and they set off on their way.

* * *

**A/N#2: I don't know about you, but if someone scrawled a declaration of love on my bathroom mirror, I wouldn't want to clean it off either.**

**The next update will be adventurous. I PWOMISE!**

**Until next time... Reviews/follows/favourites welcome, as ever. There is also an update to Grey Areas if anyone is reading that, and I shall also be updating TPA ASAP.**

**~GN~ xo**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: OH HAI!**

**Me again, which another chapter to this little tale. It's a tad later than I expected to post it, I've spent the last couple of days recovering from the Brisbane Pride Rally/March/Fair Day that was held over the weekend. I helped carry a large rainbow flag for the second year in a row, and 'twas a lot of fun. If anyone is interested in pics of the day, feel free to navigate to my twitter (garden_naoms) and I've linked to my Instagram on there (yeah, I am now an instawh0re like everyone else. Might as well change my name to Jones while I'm at it.)**

**This is part one of the weekend away! There is at least a second part (that is yet to be written) and possibly a third (depending how far the second part gets). And in breaking with the tradition of the last three chapters, it contains ZERO smut. But it is Fluffy™, and I have to say it verynearlyalmost got smutty, but it didn't. **

**ANYWAY. On with it, as they say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger. Any and all typos are the property of the iPad.**

* * *

"So, I thought we could stop and have lunch before we get to our destination?" Naomi said, about fifteen minutes after they started their journey. "I mean where we are going isn't far, but I thought it might make a nice detour...we could have lunch on the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan." Emily said. "Are you going to tell me where we are going, yet?"

Naomi laughed. "The mystery is killing you, isn't it?" She said.

"I wouldn't say killing... But, I'm anxious to know." Emily grinned.

Naomi nodded, a wry smile on her face. "D'you like The Beatles, Em?"

"Erm, yeah. Liverpool isn't near a beach, though." Emily replied.

Naomi laughed. "True, but by the end of tomorrow, you, me, and the Fab Four will have been in the same place at least once."

Emily giggled. "Have you been taking cryptic lessons from Effy?"

"Oh, no. She does it so well, I wouldn't dare try to imitate her." Naomi said, offhand. "Seriously, though... If it's starting to annoy you, I can tell you, if you like."

Emily shook her head. "I know how much you want to surprise me. I don't mind waiting." She said, a shy smile crossing her lips. "Oh, shit. I don't even know if Katie got home alright last night." She said, reaching into her pocket for her phone. She turned to Naomi. "Do you mind if I give her a quick call?"

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "Go ahead, babe."

Emily dialled Katie's number and heard it ring a few times before the call was answered.

"Ugh, do you have any idea what time it is?" Katie answered, sounding a bit hoarse.

"Don't tell me she shagged you into a coma? It's nearly eleven, for Christ's sake." Emily laughed.

"Oh. Emsy, it's you." Katie groaned. "Least I didn't shag in someone's backyard."

"Touché, bitch! Listen, Naomi and I are on our way out to wherever she is taking me, but I just wanted to check that you got in alright last night." Emily said.

"She still hasn't told you where you are going?" Katie asked. "And yeah, we made it back to Gina's about half two, and we were asleep until you rang."

"What can I say? She likes to surprise me." Emily said, looking over at Naomi and smiling. The blonde smiled back, before returning her attention to the road.

"Right. Hey, Effy says to tell Naomi to check the glovebox. Something about a tin with 'stay calm' written on it. What, Eff? Oh, she says it's 'keep calm'."

"'Keep calm'? Uh, ok, I'll let her know."

"Good, now let us sleep, yeah? Way too many drinks last night."

"Alright, Katie. The care and I'll call you soon."

"Enjoy your weekend, Ems." Katie said, before ending the call.

"Katie's alright, then?" Naomi asked, as they turned onto a country road.

Emily nodded. "They're both at Gina's, actually. She said Effy said to tell you something about a tin in the glovebox?"

Naomi looked puzzled for a moment. "Can you please open the glovebox for me, and have a look?"

"Sure." Emily said, opening the glovebox. "She said it had 'stay calm' or something written on it..."

"If she said 'keep calm'..." Naomi started.

"Yeah, that was it. Oh! Here it is..." Emily pulled out a small tin that, sure enough, true to instruction had a red lid on which was printed 'KEEP CALM AND STAY SPLIFFED.' Emily laughed, getting the joke as she opened the tin to find a small baggie of weed and a packet of rolling papers. "Oh, I get it now." She flipped the lid shut and held up the tin for Naomi to see.

"Ahh... Yeah, that's Effy for you. Always making sure you have the essentials." Naomi laughed. "Can you reach behind and put it in my backpack? Save it for later, and all." Emily reached back and slipped the tin into the side pocket of the blonde's backpack. "Thanks, baby."

For the next half hour, the two of them played a game of spot-the-object-or-animal.

"Is that a cow?" Naomi asked.

"Uhh... No, it's actually a dead tree." Emily laughed.

"Oh. Oops. Could have sworn it was a cow."

"It's burnt out, that's why." Emily said. "Someone must have set it on fire."

"Aw. Here I was imagining barbecued beef." Naomi grinned.

"We must be getting close, now. I thought I could see the sea at the top of that last hill." Emily said, trying to lean up a bit and see more.

"We are nearly there, yeah." Naomi smiled. "So...do you fancy hanging out another ten minutes to know where we are going?"

Emily looked over at Naomi and saw the giddy look in her eyes. "Well, I don't mind, but you look more excited than I do, so... If you want to tell me, you can."

Naomi nodded. "It's a little holiday park on the coast at Weston-Super-Mare. It used to be a farm years ago that a friend of mum's owned, but they turned it into a holiday park. Apparently the tourists love it, and I remember mum taking me there back when I was a kid and it was a farm. They still have a few animals, but it's mostly holiday cottages nowadays."

"Oh, wow! I thought we were going to just, like, camp on the beach or something." Emily said, surprised. "That sounds lovely."

Naomi smiled. "That was my original idea. Until Gina reminded me I'm sort of...totally shit at setting up tents."

Emily giggled. "Is it bad that I can picture that?" She asked.

Naomi laughed. "Not really. Last time I tried, Cook had to do it. I got a bit flustered and flung one of the pegs and nearly hit poor Freddie in the head with it."

"Aww. I could have helped you, you know." Emily replied.

Naomi smiled. "Sweet, Ems, but I prefer it this way, actually. Means I have less rope to worry about, and more time to think about how to teach you things."

"I see." Emily nodded.

"Besides... This is me treating you, yeah? I couldn't bring you out here and then ask you to help me set up camp... It wouldn't feel right." Naomi explained.

Emily gave Naomi a shy smile. "You are just a big soppy romantic, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you." Naomi blushed. "Hey...look, Ems." She said, nodding ahead.

Emily looked, and saw that they were about to turn onto a road that ran parallel to the coast. To the right of them, was the ocean at low tide, with sand stretching as far as one could see. An array of buildings were off in the distance, and they could also see natural coastal vegetation. "Wow." Emily said, her eyes wide.

"There's not much water at the moment...low tide, you see. But give it a few hours."

"It's still beautiful, Naoms. Thank you so much for bringing me here." Emily said, her smile wide and genuine.

Naomi took Emily's hand in hers and squeezed gently, sharing the same smile. The redhead looked around, taking in the surroundings, completely wide-eyed.

"So... Touristy, or off-the-beaten-track, Ems?"

"Oh, off-the-beaten-track, definitely." Emily replied.

"Alrighty then." Naomi said, as they came up to a car park. She turned the van so that they were facing the sea, and parked it. "We're not far from the farm, but this should do nicely for lunch." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

They both got out, Emily slinging her camera bag over her shoulder. Naomi retrieved the lunchbox from the back seat, and the forks from the side pocket of her backpack, and locked up the van. She turned to find Emily standing in front of her, a shy smile on her face. Naomi smiled back, and Emily stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Naomi's waist and leaned up to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Naomi asked, as Emily rested her head against her chest. The redhead looked back up at her and simply smiled. Naomi chuckled softly. "C'mon." She said, slipping her finger through Emily's and leading her from the van.

After walking a short distance, they ended up at a deserted gazebo that was in a park area near to the sea wall. Emily took her camera out from it bag and stood at one of the entrances of the gazebo, facing the ocean, and leaned against the wooden post. Naomi watched her as she removed the lens cap of the camera and pointed the lens out to sea. The camera clicked as she took a photograph, and she then replaced the lens cap and put the camera down on the seat beside her. Naomi came to stand behind her, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind. She left a gentle kiss on Emily's temple.

"Naoms?" The redhead asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we...come back here...when it's sunset?"

Naomi rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. "Of course." She replied. "It's lovely, isn't it? It's a lovely place."

"Yes, it is." Emily replied, her fingers threading through Naomi's. they stood there for a while, just taking in the atmosphere and listening to the breeze around them.

"Lunch?" Naomi asked, softly. Emily turned around in Naomi's arms and looked up at her, and smiled, nodding. They sat down on the floor of the gazebo, and the blonde handed Emily a fork. Then, she opened the lunchbox, and gave the contents a bit of a stir. She set the box down between them, and gestured for Emily to dig in. The redhead took her fork and skewered some pumpkin and a couple of spinach leaves, taking a bite.

"Oh, that's good!" She said, after swallowing. Naomi grinned and tucked in along with her. They ate silently for a few minutes, and Emily didn't notice when Naomi had stopped, and was just watching her, until she looked up and caught Naomi's eyes. She stopped mid-mouthful, and looked at her curiously. "What?"

The corner of Naomi's mouth turned upwards in a half-smile, and she raised both of her eyebrows just once. She looked downwards and speared a piece of pumpkin with her fork, as well as a smallish quarter wedge of tomato. She grinned cheekily at Emily, and held the fork out to her. Emily raised her eyebrow and smiled, playing along, she opened her mouth and leaned forwards, closing her lips around the mouthful as she maintained eye contact with Naomi. She slowly chewed in the most seductive manner possible, watching as the grin faded from Naomi's face, leaving behind a definite look of arousal.

Emily swallowed. "You ok there, Naoms?" She said, smirking and batting her eyelids.

"I...uh..." Naomi swallowed. "Jesus."

"Little bit speechless there, babe?" Emily asked.

"Uhm...mymindisallhotandsweatynow." Naomi said, very quickly, before leaning forwards and kissing Emily slowly. The redhead whimpered in surprise as the blonde's fingers threaded their way through her red hair, and gently gripped on, trying to hold her closer as she kissed her.

"Ohh my god." Naomi said, once their lips came apart, her forehead gently bumping against Emily's. "Are you still hungry? Please tell me you're not still hungry..."

"Nuh uh." Emily replied, gently licking her lips. "Not for food." She added, almost in a whisper. Naomi looked down between them, seeing that there was only a forkful of the salad left, so she speared the remnants with her fork and popped them into her mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing. She closed the lunchbox after placing the forks inside and stood up, reaching her hand down towards Emily, pulling her up to her feet.

The redhead packed the camera into the camera bag and slung it across her shoulder. She turned to Naomi, who pulled Emily close to her, and kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you, for sharing lunch with me." She said, softly.

Emily smiled in reply, and hugged Naomi close. "Likewise, baby."

Naomi took Emily's hand in hers and they walked back to the van. Once they got back onto the road, it didn't take long before they reached the holiday park, which was right near to the beach. Naomi turned the van into the driveway, going through the front gate, the park being surrounded by a low green picket fence. She parked the van in front of a building that was labelled "OFFICE", and turned off the motor.

"This shouldn't take long." Naomi said, "Unless you want to come in with me? It's just getting keys, so... Not terribly exciting."

"I don't mind waiting, babe." Emily replied.

Naomi unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning across and kissing Emily slowly. "I'll be right back." She said, softly. Emily nodded, and Naomi got out of the car. She walked to the office and opened the door, walking inside, the small bell attached to the corner of the door ringing cheerily. The office was neat and tidy, with a large, varnished oak bench set near one side of the room. Naomi remembered the room being part of a larger house, and figured the rest of the house must be where Rusty now lived. She saw a pamphlet stand in the corner that held all manner of tourist information, from maps, to local 'what's on' guides for the area.

"Afternoon! How can I help you, love?" Came a cheery voice from the doorway that was behind the counter. A short man with long hair that was secured with a headband, wearing a tie-dyed t-shirt greeted Naomi with a smile. He looked to be about Gina's age, and Naomi had to admit, he looked familiar.

"Uh...Rusty?" She said

"That's right! Welcome to Seaside Holiday Park." Rusty replied. "How do you know me, though? I don't think I know you."

Naomi smiled. "You might not remember me, actually. I'm Naomi... Gina Campbell's daughter?"

Rusty peered at her curiously, and then his eyes lit up with recognition. "Wow! You grew up." He laughed.

Naomi nodded. "That I did, it has been a while."

"Yeah, yeah... Gina called me the other day about a booking for you. She said something about you bringing a friend with you?" Rusty said.

"Yeah, I have my girlfriend with me." Naomi smiled.

"Aw, that's lovely." Rusty replied. "So..." He said, reaching behind him to a wall of keys and plucking a set of keys from one of the hooks, handing he set to Naomi. "Your cabin is number 11, straight down the end of the road and on the left. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and ask, but do so before 4, the wife and I are going out to see friends, so the office will be closed."

"Alright. Thanks for having a booking at such short notice. What do I owe you for the night?" Naomi said, digging her wallet out of her pocket.

"It's £20 just for one night, but fix us up when you check out tomorrow." Rusty said, waving his hand.

"Alright. Does that have to be anytime in particular?"

"Anytime before 4." Rusty replied.

"Ok. I guess we'll set off, then. Thanks again, Rusty." Naomi said, smiling. She left the office and got back into the van.

"All set?" Emily asked.

"Yep! We are down the end of the road on the left. Rusty said if we needed anything to ask the office before 4." Naomi replied, as she started up the van. She drove down to the end of the road, and parked beside a dark green painted weatherboard cabin. The two got out of the van, and Naomi opened the sliding door, retrieving Emily's backpack and placing it on her back, and picked up her own backpack in her hand.

"You want me to grab yours?" Emily asked.

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "I got it."

They walked to the door and Naomi slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. She stepped aside to let Emily enter first following herself immediately after. The front door opened into a homey looking sitting room, which was furnished with a comfortable looking sofa, and the window was framed with dark purple curtains. Emily placed her satchel down on the sofa, and looked through the cabin, walking through the short hallway, passing two bedrooms and finding that the hallway ended with a door. She opened the door, finding that it opened out onto a deck area, which was furnished with two deck chairs and a small table between them.

She rested her hands on the wooden railing of the deck, and took in the ocean view. She took a deep breath, smelling the fresh saltiness of the sea air around her, and as she exhaled, she felt Naomi's arms slip around her waist. The blonde softly kissed the top of Emily's head.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Naomi said.

"Very." Emily replied, sliding her hands own Naomi's forearms and covering her hands with her own.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I love it, Naoms." Emily said, raising Naomi's hand and kissing it gently.

Naomi turned Emily around in her arms and held her close. "And I love you." She said, leaning in and kissing her slowly.

"I love you, too."

The pair went back inside, and Naomi shut the door behind them. Emily's hand reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, and she rolled her shoulder a few times as they walked down the hallway.

"You ok?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, just a bit stiff from being in the van, I think." Emily said, as she stopped. Naomi rested her hands on the redhead's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"You need a massage?" She asked, rubbing her thumbs at the base of her neck.

Emily began to relax as Naomi's hands gently squeezed her shoulders. "That does feel good." She said, softly.

"Come on..." Naomi said, sliding one hand down to Emily's and taking it in her own. She led her into one of the bedrooms, and sat down on the end of the bed. "Turn around?" She asked. Emily turned around and Naomi's hands gently gripped her waist and pulled her backwards so that she was sitting between her legs. The hands moved up Emily's back and gently rubbed and squeezed at her shoulder muscles. The redhead felt the tension begin to melt away and let her head fall backwards. Naomi continued to massage Emily's shoulders for the next few minutes, until the redhead reached upwards and threaded her fingers into the blonde's, ceasing her movements. Naomi slid her hand down Emily's chest and her other arm around her waist, her back now flush against her front. "Is that better?"

"Mmhmm." Emily murmured, leaning backwards into Naomi. She sighed softly, as she felt warm lips kissing the side of her neck. The hem of her shirt lifted, and she felt soft warm fingers stroking her stomach as Naomi kissed across the back of Emily's shoulders. "You feel good."

"So do you." Naomi whispered in reply, softly kissing behind Emily's ear. "Lie down with me?"

"Yes." Emily replied. Naomi unwrapped her arms from around the redhead's waist and moved backwards up the bed, watching as Emily crawled upwards on her hands and knees. She stretched out next to Naomi and the blonde wrapped her arm around her back, pulling her body close to her own. Emily sighed as she relaxed into the embrace. "It's so easy with you. It's like we're meant to fit together." She said, as her nose nuzzled into Naomi's neck.

"It's beautiful." Naomi whispered.

"Yeah."

There was a long silence, broken only by the distant sound of the waves. "I keep trying to think... Of how we can work together..."

"And?" Emily asked.

Naomi kissed Emily's forehead. "Obviously you have the talent with the lens... But what of the post-camera stage? Do you ever manipulate your images?"

"Sometimes. Mostly I play with exposure times when taking shots, and other settings."

"How do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Like settings to get different colours, you can make sunsets look deeper and richer in colour, for example. All by adjusting things in-camera."

Naomi thought for a moment. "Sort of like... Using different tints with paint? Seeing the image in your head, and then translating it onto the canvas... Fiddling with the settings is like mixing colours."

"Sort of. It's... Sort of hard to explain without showing you."

"Oh. Well... Why don't you show me, then? Maybe I can learn from you as much as I can teach you." Naomi asked.

"Mmm... I'm sort of enjoying lying here, though." Emily said, giving Naomi puppy dog eyes.

"Aww." Naomi said with a smile, kissing Emily's forehead. "I'll make it worth your while later."

"Promise?" Emily asked, in the cute way that Naomi found she had that just pulled at her heart.

She leaned in and kissed right beside Emily's ear. "You bet." She whispered, causing Emily to shiver in her arms. She dragged a reluctant Emily off the bed, and out to where they had left their luggage. Emily got her camera out of its bag and slung the strap around her beck, as Naomi led her out onto the back deck, right to the balcony which faced the sea.

"So... How do we..."

Naomi kissed Emily's shoulder and placed her arms around her waist. "Relax. Breathe deeply, close your eyes and just let go." Emily closed her eyes and let herself relax against Naomi's chest, feeling her arms around her and the sense of safety and freedom they brought with them. "Now..." She heard Naomi say, "Do you feel relaxed?" Emily nodded slowly. "Now, show me how you take a picture. Just of the view in front of us. Exactly how you would take it as if I wasn't here holding you."

Emily opened her eyes and raised her camera to eye level, clicking various buttons to get the desired result. She finally took a couple of shots at various exposure types, and then brought the camera back to her chest, allowing the neck strap to take up the slack as she switched it off. "Christ." She whispered.

"What is it, baby?" Naomi asked, softly.

"I'm not sure I have words." Emily replied.

"Sometimes it is what catches your eye first that makes the impact. It burns itself into your memory. But to really see, to really experience that impact, we have to be completely still, and at peace." Naomi explained.

"Clearing your mind, so the first thing that pops into it is..."

"Yes."

"Wow." Emily said, softly.

"How do you think it is for press photographers, then? Those who cover conflicts? There have been some photos that have just been pure circumstantial luck."

"True." Naomi said, gently kissing across Emily's shoulder again. "There is such a thing as right place, right time, right circumstances. Or wrong in some cases."

"Yeah."

"Ever had the urge, Em? To travel the world taking photographs like that?" Naomi asked. "I mean, not in war zones, but..."

"I'd need a job with the press, first." Emily laughed. "But...yeah. I'd like to do that one day. Even if it's just for me."

"I think you should make more time to nurture your talent."

"I know, but it's hard with work and all. By the time I've recovered from my week, it's time to go back on Monday." Emily explained.

"Don't you get a day off?"

"Yeah, Tuesdays."

"And is that set in stone, or can it be changed?" Naomi asked, slipping her hands into Emily's pockets.

Emily shrugged. "Never thought to ask, really."

"Hmm. I just thought that if you had Monday off instead of Tuesday, it would give you a three day weekend, and you'd get more time to...indulge."

Emily turned to Naomi and smiled. "That's a great idea."

Naomi smiled. "I come up with them, sometimes."

"That you do." Emily replied, looking back out to the ocean. "I needed this. Just a couple of days to get away. And any time spent with you is more a getaway than I could ask for, so...thank you."

Naomi hugged Emily tight and kissed her temple. "You're welcome."

"I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"That moment that you take to clear your mind... How does that translate to action photography? It's so...spontaneous."

"Maybe it's the knack for finding the right moment. Sometimes it can even be by accident." Naomi replied. "Clearing your mind is a skill that I believe becomes easier with time and practice."

Emily nodded. "Makes sense."

Naomi rested her chin on Emily's shoulder and drew her closer. "The only thing that's missing is our feet in the sand." She said. "We have the breeze, the view..."

"Yeah." Emily said, gently squeezing Naomi's hand. "Maybe later, on the beach?"

"Mmhmm."

Emily turned around in Naomi's arms and leaned her head against the blonde's chest.

"C'mon... I want to show you a couple of my sketches." Naomi said, kissing the top of Emily's head.

Emily let Naomi's fingers slip into her own, and she led her into the cabin.

* * *

**A/N#2: I'm pretty sure the gazebo was about a second away from getting tested for soundproofing.**

**(It would have ****_failed_****, don't you think?)**

***snicker***

**Until next time... I am also going to update TPA, and I'm still working on GA's next chapter, so stay tuned on all fronts!**

**~GN~ xo**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Grrreetings! (That's "greetings" with a cheeky growl, if anyone wants to know how that sounds...haha.)**

**So, when I started writing this holiday bit, I wasn't sure whether it would be two, or three chapters. At this point, it might well turn out to be four by the time they get back to Bristol, but either way, it'll keep you entertained... I hope. **

**What can I tell you about this chapter, without giving it all away? Hmm... How about the following selection of terms? Artistic exploration... Sea views... Dripping water... Seafood?**

**That sounds about right. ;-)**

**It's also Fluffy™, and rather seductive, but alas, no smut.**

**(It's coming, though... And so will they. Did I ****_really_**** just type that? Oh Christ. Oh well, have a free laugh...lol)**

**(GloryMorgan, if you are reading this, you are SAFE TO READ THIS IN CLASS...lol.)**

**On with it, then...if you haven't laughed yourselves to death already... (Please don't, yeah?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. All I claim ownership of is an active imagination, speedy fingers (for TYPING, you perverts), and a quirky sense of humour. ****_You're welcome_****. Any and all typographical errors are the responsibility of the iPad on which this tale has been typed.**

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Naomi was sitting against the headboard of the very comfortable double bed that Emily was also sitting on. The redhead was leaning back against her chest, and Naomi had her arms wrapped around her stomach. In Emily's lap sat Naomi's sketchbook, open to a page that had an abstract sketch on it. The sketch itself was of a simplistic black face, with white eyes and a white mouth, surrounded by what looked to be fluidic tendrils, set against a nondescript background, that appeared to look like coiled string. The sketch itself was drawn in a simplistic colour scheme.

Emily ran her fingertips gently over the drawing. She was apprehensive at first, about doing so, but that was about an hour ago, and Naomi had encouraged her to with each passing drawing, asking her what she saw in the more abstract drawings.

"Water is a common theme with your art, did you realise?" Emily asked.

"You think so?"

Emily nodded. "Your bus is blue. There's an octopus on it. This one here..." She said, turning back a few pages, "...the bubbles...even though there are red, purple and green ones in there, the other ones are shades of blue, like water. The painting on the back window, even... And it's not just any blue you chose, it's one that is distinctive and catches your eye."

"Hmm."

"Even the mural in Gina's hallway, babe. The lettering may be white, but when you turn on the black lights..."

"It glows blue." Naomi said, finishing Emily's sentence.

"Yes." Emily said, leaning her head back onto Naomi's shoulder. The blonde gently kissed her neck, and held her slightly closer. "This one...looks both marine, and alien in nature, if that's possible."

"I think it can be. Remember, it's abstract, it's open to interpretation."

"I know. Were you thinking of anything in particular when you drew it?"

"This one?" Naomi chuckled. "Not until after I'd finished it. Sometimes my mind switches itself to a point where everything just slips away, and all that's left is the stroke of the medium... Chalk, charcoal, paintbrush..."

"And what was your thought when you finished it?"

"I'll tell you, and you're allowed to laugh if you want. The Flying Spaghetti Monster. Noodly appendages, and all."

"Seriously?" Emily laughed, turning to look at Naomi, who had a smirk on her lips.

"Seriously. It actually surprised me that it was my first thought."

"Why?"

"I've been brought up more or less without religion. Gina believes that it's mostly all hogwash, anyway, and so long as we are good to each other, what you believe in doesn't really matter." Naomi explained.

"Sort of like... People matter more?"

"Yes. It's always been people that matter to Gina."

"I've gathered that." Emily replied, as she turned to the next drawing in the sketchbook. It stopped her dead in her tracks, as it were. "Wow." She said, looking at the gloomy drawing of a simple gravestone, adoring a freshly filled grave. The sky in the drawing was grey, and a tree stood by the gravestone itself, with a thick, black curved line in the distance that looked to represent a road. She traced over the many blurred lines that made up the drawing, until she traced over the name on the gravestone itself. "Stonem? Who is that?" She asked, noting that the drawing had been slotted into the corners of the page of the sketchbook, like a few others.

"Effy." Naomi replied. "It's an old drawing, though... I drew it back when we were in college, when she had issues. She was in hospital for a while."

"She tried to..."

"Yeah." Naomi replied. "That was just before Gina took her in. With Anthea tripping around Europe, Effy didn't have anyone to look out for her, and she really needed it. Her brother was off at uni and didn't have the time, and her dad's involvement in her life is sometimes sporadic, at best."

"Does she know you've drawn this?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Naomi said, reaching to the corners of the drawing and carefully lifting the drawing out of the page. "I took it to her when she was in hospital. Here..." She turned it over, and Emily saw that the back had two messages written on it. The first had a date written there, as well as a short paragraph.

"I love you, and I don't want to have to see this anytime soon. Ok? Naoms. xoxo"

The second message was in a less clear form of handwriting.

"You saved me once. This might just do it again. Thank you. Eff. xo"

Emily read the message once more, letting it sink into her mind. She realised now, why Effy and Naomi communicated so well with each other, and why they seemed such good friends. "You saved her life, didn't you?"

"Yes." Naomi whispered, but said nothing more of it.

Emily turned around, and linked her fingers behind Naomi's neck, pulling her close. "You get more amazing, the more I know about you." She said, softly.

"I did what anyone would have done, Ems. I was just lucky enough I was in the right place at the right time." Naomi said.

Emily nodded, as she turned back to the sketchbook and gently tucked the corners of the drawing back into the page. She turned to another drawing, which was of what looked like branches set against a blue background. "Trees, or branches?"

"More reeds, actually. Like in a lake, or river." Naomi replied.

"Oh. I see it now, it's like they are being moved by the water." Emily said, once again gently running her fingers over the drawing. "It's so simple, but so beautiful."

"You know what else is simple, and beautiful?" Naomi asked, as she slid her fingers between Emily's, capturing the redhead's hands in her own.

"What's that?" Emily replied.

Naomi nuzzled Emily's hair off the back of her neck with her nose and gently kissed her. "This. Being here with you. Simple...beautiful... Perfect." She whispered, placing another kiss on the back of Emily's neck.

Emily closed the sketchbook and set it on the bedside table. She turned to face Naomi and leaned in, kissing her slowly. The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her into her lap, drawing her into a deeper kiss. When her lips left Emily's, their foreheads rested against each other. "It's getting a bit late... Do you still want to go and see the beach at sunset?"

Emily nodded. "I do... It's hard to be apart from you, though."

"You won't be though... Oh. You mean..." Naomi said.

"Yeah." Emily smiled, sheepishly.

Naomi smiled. "C'mon, babe. I want to see how well you photograph a sunset." She said, getting the both of them to their feet. "And we can do dinner as well."

"Sounds good."

The two of them walked towards the front door, Emily picking up her camera bag, Naomi checking that she had the keys. As they went to walk out the door, Naomi stopped. "Hmm. Should probably leave a light on, so we don't trip on our way back in." She said, reaching across to turn on the light. She flicked the switch, and the room remained dark. She flicked it off, and tried it again, as one does when they are greeted with a non-functioning light switch. But again, the light didn't turn on.

"Hmm, odd." Naomi mused. "Lightbulb must need changing."

"The light in the kitchen, maybe?" Emily suggested.

"Good thinking." Naomi said, walking through to the kitchen. She pushed the light switch, and again, nothing. "Oh, unbelievable! Two lights out?"

Emily looked curious, and went for the switch in the hallway, trying that. "Babe? This one is out, too."

Naomi walked past the fridge, and heard a wet sound under her feet. She stopped, and saw a pool of water at the base of the fridge. She opened the door, and stepped backwards as water dripped out of it at her feet. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

Almost at once, Emily appeared at the door. "What is it?"

Naomi turned to Emily. "It's an educated guess but I think the power is out."

"Oh."

"Might be a fuse or something. I'll go check the fuse box." Naomi said, walking out to the front door and opening it. She looked around outside, finally finding the fuse box on the side of the cabin, only to find it locked with a heavy padlock. "What the? Who the fuck locks a fuse box?" She said to herself, walking back inside.

"Any luck?" Emily asked.

Naomi shook her head. "Fuse box is padlocked shut." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"What about the office?"

Naomi looked at her watch, seeing that it was half-past five. She shook her head. "It's well after four. Rusty said they would gone after four. And out all night, too."

"Oh. Fantastic." Emily laughed, almost humourlessly. "Well... My phone has a flashlight on it..." She added.

Naomi laughed at the helpful tone in her voice. "Good thing there wasn't anything decent on telly, either." She said, breaking into a fit of the giggles.

Emily stepped towards her and pulled her close, resting her head on Naomi's chest as the blonde's arms wrapped around her. "Hey, we'll figure it out later, yeah? It's only one night."

Naomi frowned slightly, framing Emily's face in her hands. "I wanted it to be perfect, though." She said, softly.

Emily leaned close and kissed Naomi softly, their lips barely touching. "It's a minor ripple, babe. We could be in the middle of nowhere, and I wouldn't care, because you would be there with me. It's still perfect to me."

"Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I am. We'll sort it later. Right now, we have a sunset to see, yeah?"

Naomi looked puzzled, but let Emily take her hand, leading her out to the front door. "Wait!" She said, reaching for her backpack and pulling out a small notebook and a pen. She scribbled a note, and tore the page out of the book. "Ok. I'm going to leave a note at the office, I'm pretty sure I saw a letterbox outside."

Emily smiled, and picked up her camera bag. "Come on, before we miss it!"

The two of them left the cabin, locking the door behind them. They got into the van, and a distinct silence fell over them. Naomi sighed, and Emily noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Naoms?" She said, reaching over and taking her hand. "You ok?"

Naomi nodded, slowly. "I just... I wish I'd noticed it sooner, that's all."

"I know." Emily said. "But you didn't, so there's no point in worrying about it. Besides..." She leaned over and kissed Naomi slowly, letting her lips kiss across her jawline to her ear. "I don't need light to find you..." She whispered.

Naomi shivered, and Emily gave her a sly smile, noting how dark her normally bright blue eyes had become. "Ok, furthest thing from my mind, after that... Let's go, before we miss it."

She started up the van, and they started on their way.

The car park was just as deserted as it had been, the first time Naomi had parked the van hours earlier.

"I think we're here in the off-season, so... Not so many tourists." Naomi said, as she switched off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. Her cheery disposition had returned, which Emily was grateful for, as it lifted her own mood over the power issue. She had enough of a level head to know that some things like that could not be helped, and that sometimes, you just had to wait for things, even though it was inconvenient. Working for the council had taught her that.

The two of them got out of the van, and Naomi led Emily through the path out to the gazebo. It was empty, and the tide was coming in, the waves crashing against the shore, closer to where it had been before. The sun was a lot lower in the sky, now a large, bright orange ball, shining through the light clouds that were also in the sky.

"Oh, that's beautiful, isn't it, Em?" Naomi said, an amazed smile on her lips.

Emily stood beside her, and she felt Naomi's fingers slip into her own. "It certainly is."

Naomi turned to Emily and kissed her softly. "So? How does Emily photograph a sunset?"

Emily smiled, and Naomi sat down. She watched as the redhead took off her shoes and socks, opened her camera bag and pulled the camera out of it, removing the lens cap and slinging the strap around her neck. She stepped past Naomi, leaning against the post at the entrance that faced the sea. She took a deep breath, and held the camera with the lens facing out to sea. Naomi heard the click of the shutter, and then watched as Emily sat down on the floor of the gazebo, her feet sinking into the white sand. The redhead looked up at her, and reached behind her, patting the patch of floor. Naomi stood up and pulled her own sneakers and socks off, and sat down behind Emily, her legs framing the redhead's, and her feet hitting the sand beside hers.

"Like before?" Naomi asked. Emily nodded, and Naomi slipped her arms around Emily's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "Just remember to breathe, and clear your mind." She said softly, gently kissing Emily's cheek. The redhead closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, letting herself relax both her body and mind. She even forgot that Naomi was sitting behind her, and began fiddling with the settings on her camera. She raised the camera and checked the display, waiting as the colours settled. Once they had, she focused the image and clicked the shutter once, then twice, then a third time. She then sat the camera in her lap, one of her hands linking fingers with Naomi's.

"Can we stay a while? Until the sun sets proper?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Naomi said, holding Emily a little closer. She nestled her chin into the redhead's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "I am glad I had this idea, you know?"

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

"Mmhmm. In spite of the power issue, this has probably been one of the best weekends I've had all year." Naomi said.

"One of?"

"Yeah, there was one other one... When a redhead stepped onto my bus and turned my world upside down." She explained, gently kissing Emily's shoulder.

A wide smile crossed Emily's lips. "You're so sweet." She said, turning around slightly to kiss Naomi softly. She turned to face the ocean again. "How long do you think we have until the sun sets?"

Naomi shrugged. "Not long, I guess." She replied. "Do you eat seafood?"

"Yes." Emily replied.

"Fancy a typical classic for dinner, then? Fish and chips?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Emily said, with a smile.

The two watched the waves and the tide come in further, Emily taking some more photos. Not much was said between them, the two of them content to just exist together in the same space. Emily finally replaced the lens cap on her camera, as the sun had almost become a bright orange sliver off in the distance. The sky was now a deep purple colour, and shafts of light are streaming upwards through the few large clouds that had formed overhead. Naomi wasn't quite paying complete attention to what Emily was doing, until she heard her voice. "Hey... Take a picture with me?"

Naomi looked up and saw that Emily's lens was pointed back at them both. "Only if I can take it." She said.

Emily laughed softly. "How about...we both take one?" She asked.

Naomi thought for a brief moment. "Alright. Just tell me which button to press." She said. Emily showed her how to take a picture, and then Naomi took the camera carefully in her hands. She knew that even though her own talent and art supplies were priceless to her, the camera was just as priceless to Emily. She held it out in front of them, and paused for a moment. "You know, I'm not too sure this is going to turn out good..."

Emily laughed. "Just take the bloody picture, Naoms."

"Alright..." Naomi crossed her arm across Emily's chest and rested her hand on her shoulder, before holding the button down until they both heard it beep, and the shutter clicked.

"My turn." Emily said, taking the camera from Naomi's hands. She faced the lens back towards them both, and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she felt Naomi's arms squeeze her slightly, and the warmth it created inside her made her smile. She turned towards Naomi and held the button down, the camera clicking once more. Naomi laughed, and Emily turned her face back towards the ocean, and clicked the button once or twice more, as Naomi placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

"I think I'm done now." She said softly, as she turned towards Naomi.

"Yeah?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded. "Besides, I'm sort of a bit peckish." She said, with a sheepish smile.

Naomi giggled and hugged her close. "Come on, then. I know the best place around here for fish and chips...so we can eat, and then we can see what we can do about our lack of power." She stood up, and picked up her socks, brushing the sand off her feet and putting them on, along with her sneakers as Emily did the same. The redhead also packed her camera back into its bag and zipped it shut.

"Ready?" Naomi asked, getting to her feet once more.

Emily took Naomi's hands and held them in her own. "I know you will probably say that I don't need to thank you for bringing me here, but...I want to. Because no one has ever done this for me, not even my ex. So...thank you, Naomi. For bringing me here. For sharing this place with me. It really means a lot to me, and so do you."

Naomi nodded, and smiled gently. Unsure of her words, she pulled Emily into her arms and wrapped her up in a tight bear hug. "I really love you, did I tell you that?" She said.

"Yes." Emily replied. "But you can tell me as much as you like, I'll never get tired of it."

"Then... I love you." Naomi smiled, kissing Emily slowly. The redhead's lips moved slowly against her own, and Naomi gently slid her tongue between Emily's lips, and they parted, allowing her to deepen the kiss between them. The redhead moved her hand up to Naomi's neck and her fingers threaded into the hair at the base of her neck. A soft moan escaped Naomi's lips and she gently, but reluctantly pulled their lips apart. "We should..."

"Yeah." Emily replied. She turned towards the view out to sea, and sighed happily. Naomi kissed the top of her head, and turned also to see the last sliver of the orange ball of the sun slip under the horizon. Naomi took Emily's hand in hers, and Emily kissed the back of the blonde's hand, picking up the camera bag in her other hand. Emily led Naomi out of the gazebo, and back up the path to where the van was parked. Naomi unlocked the passenger side door, and before she could open it, she found herself pushed against the side of the van with Emily's arms around her. Before a word could leave her lips, Emily's own were against them, kissing her passionately. Her mind caught up quickly, and she found herself kissing her back with equal passion.

Emily let her lips trail down Naomi's throat and rested her head on her shoulder. "I love you, too." She whispered, softly. "I just don't know how I manage to love you more than I did when we woke up this morning. It's just so..."

"Intense." Naomi said, finishing Emily's thought.

"Yeah." Emily said, her eyes fluttering closed. "Feels good, though."

"I know, baby." Naomi replied. She kissed the top of Emily's head once more, and the redhead relaxed her hold around her waist. She gave Emily a soft smile, and then went around to the other side of the van, opening the door and climbing in.

Emily exhaled a deep breath, and opened the door, climbing into the passenger side. Naomi started the van as Emily shut the door, and buckled her seatbelt. "This place isn't far." Naomi said, as she pulled out of the car park. She guided the van down the road, and a short while later, pulled it into the car park of a corner shop, upside of which sat a group of tables and chairs. They both got out of the van, Emily placing the camera bag on the floor, so that it could not be seen. Once Naomi had locked up, they walked hand in hand towards the shop.

"Fancy anything in particular, Ems?" Naomi asked, looking up at the board of items on offer. Various different fishes were listed on the board, as well as burgers and other snacks.

Emily smiled. "You know, the few times dad would take us out for fish and chips, everyone more or less argued about who wanted what. So dad would always get the fisherman's basket to make everyone happy."

Naomi laughed. "I can almost picture that, you know. Sounds good, though... Let's do that."

"Evening, girls, what can I get the two of you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Evening." Naomi replied, with a polite smile. "Can we get the fisherman's basket for two, please?"

"Of course! Would you like that battered, or crumbed?" The woman asked.

Naomi looked over at Emily, who shrugged. "Battered will be fine." She said to the woman.

"Chicken salt?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Alrighty. Shouldn't be too long. Just wait until your number is called." The woman said, tearing off a section of the order slip and handing it to Naomi. "That'll be £5.75, love." Naomi pulled her wallet from her pocket and handed over a five quid note, and the rest in change. The woman took the money and then went into the kitchen to see to the order.

Emily and Naomi both sat down, and Emily was looking around wide-eyed at the décor of the shop. Naomi looked on, amused as Emily took in the plastic fish and shark nets that were hung around, along with other marine related items. She noticed that Naomi was watching her, and blushed, a sheepish smile crossing her lips. Naomi took Emily's hand in her own and kissed the back of it gently. "Did you want to get something to drink, as well?" She asked.

Emily shrugged. "Lemonade, if they have any."

Naomi stood and moved over to the drinks fridge, scanning the cans on display. She thing for a moment, because they had what Naomi considered to be two completely different kinds of lemonade. The sickly sweet, clear kind, or the fuller, lemony flavoured lemon coloured kind. She thought carefully, before opening the fridge door and pulling out two cans.

"Uh, NUMBER 11! Your order is up." The woman said, coming back from the kitchen with a paper-wrapped package.

Naomi looked the ticket in her hand. "Oh, that's us!" She set the two cans on the counter. "These two as well." She said.

"£1.60, love. Enjoy!"

Naomi handed over some more change. "Thanks very much...have a great night." She said, smiling politely as she picked up the package. Emily, who had materialised next to her, picked up the drinks, and then they both went outside. Naomi placed the package on one of the tables, and pulled out a chair for Emily, motioning for her to sit down.

"So chivalrous!" Emily smiled, as she sat down.

"You're being sarcastic?" Naomi asked, as she sat down next to her.

"Absolutely not. I was being serious." Emily said, as Naomi began to unwrap their meal. "No one has ever done that for me before."

"Really?" Naomi asked, her eyebrow raised.

Emily shook her head. "Never."

Naomi looked at her briefly with sympathetic eyes, before breaking into a smile. "Well, I just need to do it more often, to make up for it." She said, as she opened her can of drink.

Emily reached for the other can and pulled it open. "I saw you at the drinks fridge. How did you know?"

"Know what?" Naomi asked, squeezing lemon wedges over the seafood in front of them. She also opened the two small containers of both tartare and seafood cocktail sauce and made a hold in the middle of the chips and placed them both in the middle.

"That I like my lemonade better this way?" Emily said, looking towards the can that she had just drunk from.

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "Lucky guess, I suppose. Calamari ring?"

Emily laughed at the casual subject change. "I'd love one." She replied, reaching for one and taking a bite.

"I haven't been here in years..." Naomi said, breaking apart a piece of fish and taking a bite. "But it's good to see it still tastes just as good." She added, once she had swallowed.

"Mmm. Best I've had in a while, too." Emily said, reaching for a couple of chips, and dipping them into the seafood sauce. A thought came to her as she finished her mouthful. "Hey, is there a convenience store around here?"

Naomi shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I can always ask the owner of the shop. Why?"

Emily smiled. "If we can find one, and I can find what I'm looking for, you'll see." She replied.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She said, curious to know what Emily's plan was.

Emily grinned cheekily, and picked up a rather long chip. "Seafood, or tartare?" She asked, casually.

A smirk formed on Naomi's lips, and she wanted to see where this would lead. She had a fair idea, but honestly, the two had been subtly teasing each other all day, even if it wasn't explicit. "Tartare." She replied. She watched, as Emily dipped the chip into the sauce, covering almost half of it, and then held it out to her, meeting Naomi's eyes with her own seductive chestnut gaze. The blonde leaned forward and opened her mouth, closing it around at least half of the chip. She pulled backwards, the rest of the chip slipping from Emily's fingers as she sucked it further into her mouth, chewing and grinning at the glazed look in Emily's eyes. The redhead blinked, and shook her head slightly, feeling herself begin to blush.

Naomi rested her elbow on the table, and her chin on her hand, looking at Emily adoringly. "You're beautiful." She said, softly.

"Yeah?" Emily replied, her voice cracking slightly as she tucked her fringe behind her ear.

"Mmhmm." Naomi wordlessly replied, picking up a battered sea scallop, and smirked at the redhead. "Same question, Ems...?"

Emily looked thoughtful for a minute. "Seafood." She grinned. Naomi dipped the fried morsel into the seafood sauce and held it out to Emily. The redhead leaned close and took the scallop between her teeth, pulling it gently from Naomi's fingers and closing her eyes, a cheeky smile on her lips as they closed around the mouthful. Once she had swallowed, she opened her eyes to find Naomi staring back at her with darkened blue eyes. "So," Emily said, clearing her throat. "Is eating fish and chips with you always this...arousing?"

Naomi shrugged, innocently. "Don't know. Never eaten it quite like this before..." She said, with a sneaky smile as Emily giggled.

The two managed to finish their shared meal rather quickly, and Naomi screwed up the remaining grease-soaked paper into a ball and tossed it into the rubbish bin along with the empty soft drink cans.

"Oh...Wait here." Naomi said, as they were about to walk back to the car. She walked back into the fish and chip shop, the woman sitting on a stool behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Excuse me?" Naomi asked.

The woman looked up from her reading and gave a polite smile. "Oh, hello again. Everything alright with your order?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, it was as delicious as I remember it being." Naomi smiled, politely. "I was just wondering if you knew of a convenience store or all night garage around here?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, there's1 a garage about a mile that way down the beach road that is open all night." She explained. "They also sell odds and ends as well as fuel. Should have what you are after."

"About a mile?" Naomi asked.

"That's right. It's well lit, though, being a garage." The woman laughed. "Shouldn't miss it."

Naomi smiled. "True. Alright, thanks for the info. You have a good night, and thanks again for the great meal." She said.

"You're welcome. Come again soon." The woman replied, as Naomi exited the shop.

Emily looked up and smiled as Naomi came towards her. "We good to go?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, there's an all-night garage about a mile down the road." She replied, as Emily took her hand in her own.

They walked to the van, Naomi unlocking the passenger side door for Emily, before getting in on the driver's side. They buckled themselves in, and Naomi turned the key in the ignition, the motor roaring into life. A few minutes after pulling out of the parking lot, Naomi spotted the garage and pulled into the small parking area off to the side of the fuel pumps.

"So, do I get any clues yet?" She asked Emily, who once again grinned, cheekily shaking her head.

She leaned over after unbuckling her seatbelt and kissed Naomi slowly. "And let you have all the mysterious fun? I don't think so, babe." She said, with a wink. "I'll be right back, yeah?"

Naomi nodded, half-smiling. "Alright, then."

Emily got out of the van and shut the door behind her, walking towards the automatic doors. They slid open, and a small speaker above her head chimed, announcing her entrance. She stepped over to the counter, a middle-aged man sitting behind it, reading from a newspaper.

"Hi." Emily said, causing the man to look up from his newspaper.

"Evenin', love. What can I do for you?" He said, greeting her in a cheery Scottish accent.

"Sorry if this is a weird question, but do you sell candles?"

The man chuckled, as he stood up. "It's not really a weird question, love, and yes, we do. They are in the last aisle on the left."

"Ok, thanks!" Emily replied, nodding as she went to browse the aisles. Sure enough, in the last aisle on the left, on the shelf in front of her were various packs of both regular tapered candles, pillar candles, and tea lights. "Typical." She chuckled to herself. "Can't just have one type..." She picked up four of the pillar candles, and one pack each of the tapered candles, and tea lights. The tapered candles were a pack of six, and the tea lights a pack of twelve. For a moment she wondered how she would get it all to the counter, and wished she had asked Naomi to come in with her, but she wanted to surprise the blonde. She knew that the issue of not having any power worried Naomi, in spite of Emily's reassurances that it didn't matter so much.

The man behind the counter looked at Emily strangely, as the redhead placed the candles onto the counter. "Special occasion?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Emily laughed. "Er, not exactly, no. We're staying at a holiday park nearby, and to cut a long story short, our cabin has no power."

"Oh! That's unfortunate. Did you try the office on site?" The man replied.

"Yes, but the staff went visiting at four and won't be back until the morning." Emily said.

The man laughed. "Typical, isn't it? Well, I hope it hasn't ruined your weekend?" He said, opening a plastic bag and placing the candles inside.

Emily shook her head. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She said, with a smile. "Do you also have a cigarette lighter?"

"Sure." He replied, reaching up to pick one from above his head. "That'll be £10 for the lot, love."

Emily handed over a ten quid note, and smiled. "Thank you, so much. Have a good night."

"Aye, it's a long shift until daylight, but I'll do my best!" He said, with a wave, as Emily walked out the door. She got to the van and opened the door.

Naomi almost jumped in her seat in fright. "Jesus! You scared me." She laughed, pressing her hand against her chest.

Emily giggled. "Sorry. You must have been miles away, then?" She asked, as she climbed into the van and placed the bag on the floor at her feet.

Naomi smiled, and nodded sheepishly. "I was, a bit."

Emily leaned over and pulled Naomi close, kissing her deep and long. "I want to take you a little further, if you'll let me." She whispered softly, in between gentle kisses against Naomi's lips.

"Oh?" Naomi replied.

Emily nodded. "Let's go back to our little cabin, yeah?"

Naomi nodded slowly, before turning the key in the ignition. She turned the turned onto the road, and they headed back to the holiday park.

* * *

**A/N#2: Are you all wondering how Emily is going to make Naomi's night?**

**I hope you are... And if you are lucky, you won't have to wait too long, either. **

**;-)**

**Reviews/favourites/follows welcome, as always... **

**If you are in a part of the world that is doing its seasonal change into fall/winter, all I can say is YOU LUCKY SODS.**

**And if you are in the opposite part of the world (like yours truly), brace yourself, I think it's going to suck this year. Ugh.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**

**P.S. The drawings described in this can be found on my Instagram page. (garden_noams on there, same as twitter.)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Greetings, salutations, hiya, hello, what's up and other selected forms thereof.**

**I'm going to let this one mostly speak for itself, all I'm going to say is that even *I* think I've written this one quite well, which is a rare shock for me. **

**BUT. I do have a huge, big, ****_fat_**** Cigarette Warning™ for this chapter. It may require you to immediately take up the habit, smoke a whole pack at once, switch to cigars, or even go hunting for a spliff or an extremely large/strong shot of vodka.**

**(Seriously. It's pretty much conversation bookended with ****_epic_**** smut.)**

**So, as always, don't read it anywhere you're not supposed to. (GloryMorgan, this means you may have to kick your roommate out while you read it. LOL)**

**Ok, on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I wish I was a jelly baby. Any and all typos are purely accidental, so don't laugh if you see TARANTULA or something in the middle of the..erm...proceedings.**

* * *

Naomi switched off the van's motor as it came to a stop at the side of the cabin. They had stopped outside the office, and Naomi had slipped the short note she had written about the lack of power into the letterbox. Now, though, they were standing at the door as Naomi unlocked the door, stepping aside to let Emily in. The redhead took her phone out of her pocket and switched on the flashlight, placing her camera bag down beside her satchel.

She turned to Naomi, turning the flashlight on herself. "I...want you...to wait in here for a bit."

Naomi was surprised at how beautiful Emily looked in the simple light from the phone. "Uhm...ok..." She said. Emily shone the light towards the sofa, allowing Naomi to see and not trip over her feet, or anything else, for that matter. She leaned over the back of the sofa, and kissed Naomi's cheek softly.

"I won't be long, promise." Emily whispered.

Emily picked up both her camera bag, and the bag with the candles in it, and went into the kitchen to look for a couple of plates, finding two large ones in the cupboard. She then wandered off into one of the bedrooms. Starting by lighting one of the pillar candles, she set two each on the bedside tables, turning off the flashlight on her phone to save its own battery power as she now had enough light to see what she was doing. Opening the packet of tapered candles, she held each one over the flame of one of the pillar candles, allowing the wax to melt slightly before pressing three of them down onto each plate, fixing them to the surface.

She then opened the pack of tea lights, and lit all of them, placing six of them around each plate. Emily then stood at the end of the bed, admiring her handiwork. She got her camera out of its bag and switched it on, taking a couple of pictures before switching it off again and placing it back in its bag. She nodded her approval, and then switched the flashlight on her phone back on, moving back out to the front room where Naomi was sitting with her eyes closed, her head leaning back against the back of the sofa. Emily quietly moved in front of Naomi, watching her silently. The blonde was relaxed, and breathing deeply. Her eyes flickered open once she sensed that she wasn't alone. Her face looked up to meet Emily's soft smile, as the redhead held her hand out to Naomi.

"Come with me." Emily's husky voice reached Naomi's ears, tickling her insides and leading her to realise that she had missed it so much, even though it had been literally less than twenty minutes since she last heard it. She took her hand and let Emily pull her upwards. "Close your eyes." She whispered. Naomi did so, and felt Emily's grip become firmer as she was led out of the front room. Emily walked slowly, so that Naomi wouldn't trip over, and led her into the now softly lit bedroom, once again switching off the light on her phone. She stopped at the end of the bed, and turned Naomi so she was facing the mattress. The redhead led Naomi's hand go, kicked off her shoes, and carefully crawled onto the bed, sitting against the headboard, taking a few moment to look at Naomi's face, lit only by natural candlelight. "Ok, you can open your eyes, now." She said.

Naomi let her eyes open, both her eyebrows raising, and her pupils grew wide as she took in the sight of Emily sitting in the middle of the bed, smiling, surrounded on each side by several lit candles. A smile formed on her own lips, as Emily crooked her finger at Naomi, beckoning her closer. The blonde kicked off her sneakers and climbed onto the bed, crawling closer to Emily until she straddled her thighs. She leaned forwards and kissed Emily slowly, enjoying the feel of the redhead's warm lips against her own. "You did this for me?" She whispered, as she leaned her head against Emily's.

"Mmhmm." Emily replied, kissing the blonde again softly.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her close. "I wondered... How we were going to deal with having no power, but... This is beautiful. Thank you, Emily." She said. "And I think I just fell in love with you a little bit more."

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

"Well, a lot, actually. It doesn't really have a measurement, you know." Naomi replied, quietly. "But..." She continued, tracing her fingertips down Emily's torso, "...there's a way I can show you." Her fingers reached the bottom of Emily's shirt and the blonde slipped them between the fabric and her skin, gently stroking the soft, toned warmth of her stomach. She felt Emily's hand on her neck as she kissed a trail down the redhead's throat, and the soft moan that travelled up from her lungs and out into the air around them vibrated against Naomi's lips. The sensation caused Naomi to shiver, and she inhaled sharply before leaning backwards and pulling Emily's t-shirt up over her head, the effect of which caused the redhead to gasp as she watched Naomi toss her shirt over her shoulder. Emily followed the action, pulling Naomi's own shirt from her body, her heart racing somewhat as they stared at each other in the flickering candlelight. Without taking her eyes from Naomi's, Emily reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, slipping the straps down from her shoulders and crumpling the lacy fabric between her fingers, tossing it aside, as Naomi did the same.

Emily let her eyes run over the top half of Naomi's body, making a note of how much softer her features were in the light they shared. She closed her eyes, and sighed briefly, before she felt Naomi rest her hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, to find the blonde's own blue orbs staring at her with curious concern.

"I'm alright, babe." Emily said, softly. "It's just... I don't ever want this moment to end. It's the same every minute I'm with you. I don't want any of them to ever end. I want to savour them, map them out like photographs in my head, like I want to map every single inch of you."

Naomi's gaze softened a little. "Yeah?" She said, a little croakily.

Emily nodded. She leaned in and kissed Naomi's lips softly. "Every single inch. Your body..." She kisses her again. "Your amazing artistic mind..." And again. "...and your oh-so-beautiful soul." Emily pulled back and watched as Naomi's pupils grew extremely wide. She could almost see the cogs in her mind ticking over as she bit her bottom lip, a trait Emily found endearing, cute and sexy all at once. A few more moments passed between them, in silence. "Babe... Say something." Emily said, softly.

In a split second, Naomi's brow furrowed slightly, but Emily missed it, as the next thing she could register was her own whimper as the blonde pulled her close and crushed their lips together in a searingly hot, passionate kiss. The feel of Naomi's skin on her own sent heat shuddering through her, beginning low in her stomach, spreading outwards and returning to pool in the same place, feeding the ache she had been feeling ever since Naomi had kissed her after they had eaten lunch. Emily groaned as Naomi once again kissed down her throat, and then covered her shoulders in soft, quick kisses.

The blonde slid backwards and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Emily's jeans, and the redhead squeaked as she felt herself being pulled down the bed until she lay flat on her back, sending another shiver right up her spine. Her hand rested on her stomach, and she watched as Naomi stood and stripped out of her jeans and knickers, and then began to crawl back onto the bed towards her. Her breathing became shallow, and it felt like her heart was pounding against her ribs, but it didn't matter, she was too focused on the blonde who was crawling up her body with a hungry, lustful look in her eyes.

Naomi stopped once she reached the top of Emily jeans, and popped open the button, and then Emily felt all her senses crumble into mush as she watched Naomi take the tag of her zipper between her teeth and slowly, ever-so-slowly dragged it downwards and open. She automatically lifted her hips as Naomi pulled the jeans down and off her legs, then left a trail of kisses from her stomach up between her breasts and to her neck, where she began to suck Emily's pulse point. One of the redhead's hands threaded its fingers through Naomi's hair, her other hand sliding across her back, the blonde softly moaning against Emily's neck, setting off even more tiny shock waves that flooded not only through her body, but also through her own heart and soul.

Naomi slid her thigh in between Emily's, her lips disconnecting themselves from her neck as the warm wetness between the redhead's legs made contact with her own heated skin. Her breath caught in her throat as Emily slowly slid her palms down her back, stopping at her hips, and pulling them closer to her own, the added contact of Emily's thigh against her centre tearing a particularly passionate groan from Naomi's throat. Emily's fingers threaded through the blonde's hair, guiding her lips to her own and they lost themselves to what started as a gentle kiss, but became more turbulent as the seconds went on. They straddled the fine line of self control together, Naomi's hips slowly grinding against Emily's and her hand skimming down her side until neither of them could resist any longer.

"I can't stand it...I can't..." Naomi whispered, shifting and slipping her hand between Emily's thighs. She knew that Emily had to have been as crazily turned on as she had been most of the day, and found her suspicion to be correct as her fingers slipped against Emily's clit, making the redhead hiss loudly. The sound was followed with a groan that reverberated so much in the air between them, that Naomi thought it was actually her own voice making the sound, until she moved her fingers again. The redhead's fingers gripped at her neck and a deep groan that definitely wasn't Naomi came from the beautiful body writhing beneath her own.

Emily barely registered Naomi's lazy kisses across her shoulders, her mind was too consumed with its own primal instinct, and relishing the slow build up of pleasure that was getting close to raging through her, like a wildly burning fire. The blonde above ground her hips harder against her own, kicking her mind into gear, her hand reaching between them, inching their way to where her instinct told her they were needed. Naomi's body almost convulsed above her as her fingers found their destination, its climate hot and wet. The moan that Emily heard Naomi utter was only the second time she had heard it, the first being moments ago when the blonde had elicited a similar moan from deep within her.

Naomi and Emily fell into a rhythm between them that they both knew was as familiar and exciting to them as they were to each other. The pleasurable tension they were sharing was continuing to build as they moved against each other, Emily licking a trail down Naomi's jawline to her earlobe, taking it between her lips as her fingers continued to rub against her aching clit. She tugged it gently between her lips, and then slid her hand downwards, licking gently back down the blonde's neck, sucking hard against her throat as she slipped two of her fingers inside her, groaning against her neck at the warm silkiness that greeted them. She smiled against Naomi's skin, before giving a soft flick to the pinkish red spot she was just sucking with her tongue, before biting the same spot, a low chuckle vibrating against Naomi's throat as the blonde cried out, digging her nails into Emily's shoulder as a hot blade of pleasure sliced through her body.

Within her haze of absolute bliss, Naomi had the distant thought that two could play the same game, and she just as quickly said her fingers inside Emily, finding her even more slick inside than out, her back arching as the felt the redhead's nails scratch across it as a loud curse spilled from her lips. She really could care less, at this point, if Emily had drawn blood with her scratches, it felt entirely too good, and in that moment was the perfect accompaniment to the rising tension inside her that was near to snapping back with extreme force. If anything, it pushed her closer to the edge. She thrust her fingers deeply into Emily, endeavouring to feel every inch that she could and bring her up to the same edge.

The wall acted as a giant canvas, as the light from the candles created a flickering shadow of their bodies as they moved together with the same aim, their movements becoming more frenzied. Naomi thrust her fingers still deeper and faster into Emily, and her eyes closed, coloured static flooding her vision as Emily's fingers curled inside her, rubbing against that spot that nearly always made her fall apart at the seams. "Christ Emily...oh, fuck!" She groaned, as the redhead also pushed her thumb against Naomi's clit, pushing her closer still.

"Kiss me." Emily moaned, and Naomi crashed their lips together, pushing her tongue between Emily's lips and they both lost themselves to a wild, passionate, delirious kiss, accentuated with desperate moans and pleading groans. Naomi broke the kiss first, her forehead hit the pillow as she curled her own fingers inside Emily and rubbed the same spot in fast circles, the redhead gasping beneath her before groaning loudly, and appreciatively. Naomi rocked her hips harder into Emily, the explosion beginning within her, and Emily's not far behind.

Naomi slid her unoccupied fingers through Emily's hair and gripped tight, her orgasm finally making its mark. She cried out and her body stiffened, along with Emily's beneath her, the redhead's cry of pleasure mixing with her own as the ecstasy flooded through them both, and they both came undone around each other. They brought one another down slowly, and Naomi collapsed to the side of Emily, shaking as they wrapped themselves up in one another's arms. The two of them had no words to say, because no words would fit the moment. The only communication that did fit, was touch, and so Emily softly stroked her fingers through Naomi's hair, as Naomi left some very lazy kisses against Emily's shoulder and neck.

A very long while later, neither of which could tell exactly how long, Naomi spoke. "I had no words." She whispered, against Emily's neck.

"Hmm?"

"You said...'say something'." She said, her tone relaxed and dreamlike, as she lay cuddled into Emily's side. "But, I had no words." Her lips were still placing soft, simple yet affectionate kisses against Emily's skin, and it was around those kisses that she spoke.

"Oh." Emily replied, her voice still huskier than normal. "It's ok, Naoms." She said quietly, softly stroking her shoulder. "Your response said it all."

"Mmm." Naomi murmured. "Sometimes there are no words."

"Maybe that's why people make love... To say the things they know words can't."

Naomi smiled against Emily's neck. "I like that idea. Makes sense, y'know?"

"Yeah." Emily replied.

A short silence passed between them. "Ems?"

"Mmm?"

"How many candles did you get? It looks like there's a whole blackout's worth in here." Naomi asked.

Emily chuckled. "Not quite, babe. Let's see... Four pillar candles, a six pack of the tapered ones, and a dozen tea lights."

Naomi counted the tally in her head, which was now functional, its transient global amnesia having mostly passed. She giggled. "Nice touch, Ems."

"Huh?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"Four, plus six, plus twelve." Naomi said.

Emily counted the numbers up in her head. "Twenty two?" She said, and then the significance to the both of them clicked. "Oh!" She said, with a wide smile. "That...was pure coincidence."

"Hmm. Even so...you took a doubtful situation, lit it up, and made it infinitely more perfect by doing so." Naomi said quietly, resuming her soft kisses along Emily's neck. "Coincidental or not, it's beautiful."

Emily hugged Naomi closer to her, and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I had to create something beautiful to complement the beautiful woman I'm sharing this experience with." She said, quietly.

"Hmm..." Naomi mused. "Careful, baby... If you compliment me, I might not let you leave this bed." She said, playfully.

Emily laughed, softly. "You're assuming I want to leave. I might have to tackle you and prove to you otherwise." She replied.

"Oh?" Naomi asked. "And...just exactly how... would you intend to do that?"

"Ha..." The redhead replied, as she softly stroked along Naomi's spine, causing her to shiver slightly. The blonde snuggled closer and gently nibbled Emily's earlobe.

"Ah... That would be how." She whispered, softly.

"Mmhmm." Emily turned onto her side, facing Naomi as they shared the same pillow. They stared into each other's eyes as Emily gently stroked her fingers through Naomi's long, blonde hair.

"What are you thinking, Ems?" Naomi asked, quietly.

Emily's eyes closed as she sighed softly. She opened them again and met Naomi's blue ones, which were staring back at her as intently as they were adoringly. "I'm so glad you are part of my life. It surprises me more every day, but you... have made such an impact on me, I can't imagine being without you." She said.

Naomi leaned in and gently brushed her lips against the redhead's. "You know what I love most about being with you?"

"What?"

"This." Naomi said, pulling her just that little bit closer. "I mean... I love everything, your curiosity, the way you look at me, the way you make me feel, the way we interact with each other, so fluidly, like we match each other, you know?" Emily nodded. "But this...just lying with you like this. It's the cherry on top. The way you feel against me... It's so many things all at once, all beautiful. I could do this all day and all night, and never ever tire of it, because it would always be exciting."

Emily smiled. "See, you say things like that, and then I'm falling just as deep as you are."

Naomi pulled Emily closer, wrapping her arms around her body. She then remembered something. "I have something for you."

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded. "I will be right back, yeah?" She said, kissing Emily's forehead. She rolled over and sat up, then, she stood up, taking one of the pillar candles from the bedside table and carefully holding it so the wax didn't spill. Emily watched her as she walked out of the room. She smiled to herself, and rested her hand on the warm space left in the pillow where Naomi's head had been. She closed her eyes and exhaled a deep, content breath, the nearly distant sound of the waves reaching her ears and having a calming effect over her. She didn't notice when Naomi padded back into the room. The blonde stood in the doorway watching Emily, observing the way the candlelight flickered over her naked skin. She bit her bottom lip, as she knew she was gazing at the one perfect thing she could never attempt to paint or draw. Shaking the thought from her head, she quietly moved back into the room, silently placing the candle back in its original position.

She leaned over and ran her fingers gently down from Emily's shoulder, and a smile formed on the redhead's lips. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up to see Naomi smiling adoringly at her. "Hey, you." She said.

"Hey." Emily replied.

"You're not sleepy, are you?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I was just... Relaxing."

Naomi smiled. "I don't want to disturb your relaxing, but...can you sit up for a minute? I have something I want to discuss with you...artist to artist."

Emily sat up and shifted herself backwards so that she could lean against the headboard, as Naomi sat beside her, producing a large packet of jelly babies, which she sat down on a plate in front of her.

"Jelly babies?" Emily laughed. "Oh... I remember you asking me about that."

"Indeed I did. Does your camera still have battery power?" Naomi asked.

"Uhm...yes, why?" Emily replied, a little puzzled.

"Would you mind getting it?"

Emily raised a curious eyebrow, and then smirked, shaking her head. She got up off the bed, and picked up the camera bag, taking it with her as she sat back on the bed facing Naomi. "Ok...what have you got in mind?" She asked.

"Emily... I'm not sure if we've spoken about this before. You have photographed the two of us together, and also shot me so well at the festival, as well as taking what I'm sure are gorgeous sunset shots that I am eager to see, as soon as we have power available." Naomi began. "I want to create something with you. I know I've said that, but I want to create something with you...here and now."

"With jelly babies?" Emily replied.

"Yes." Naomi nodded. "It's not the sort of thing I could do with Blackpool Rock, which, I also got some of that too, by the way."

"Aww."

Naomi chuckled. "Uhm... This is just an idea, so... It's a bit revealing, so I'll understand if you say no." She said, nervously.

Emily took Naomi's hands in her own. "Babe, don't be nervous. Just tell me, yeah?"

The blonde nodded. "Ok. I want to create something about us... Using jelly babies as an artistic medium... And you as the canvas."

Emily felt a flicker of heat run through her veins at the suggestion. "Uhm... How does that become art?" She asked. Naomi let her eyes flick to the camera bag which sat resting against Emily's thigh. "Oh." Emily said. "Oh..." A smirk formed on her lips, and she looked into Naomi's eyes. "Are you sure this isn't just an excuse for a nudie shot of me?" She grinned.

"No!" Naomi blushed. "I'm talking serious artistic expression here, Ems. How can you even think that?"

Emily squeezed Naomi's hands. "Babe...relax, it was a joke."

Naomi took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just... You know I don't joke about art."

"I know. But you know I didn't mean that seriously, right?"

Naomi thought for a moment. "I do." She nodded.

"Besides, I know you have too much respect for me to ask for something like that."

"Damn right, I'd at least ask if I could film you naked. Possibly while mastur-"

"NAOMI!" Emily exclaimed, before playfully nudging her as they both began giggling.

"Sorry, hun. Couldn't resist taking the piss." Naomi grinned. "I want to do it for us, anyway. As a personal memento of being here with you. You remember what I said about painting from your photographs of my art?" Emily nodded. "Well, like that, but just for us."

Emily smiled. "Are all artists as passionately creative with their ideas as you are?"

Naomi shrugged. "Not sure. I can only speak for myself."

Emily bit her bottom lip gently. "And you wouldn't...show anyone?"

Naomi shook her head again gently. "No. This one is just for the two of us." She said, taking Emily's hand in her own. "I just figured... I've done something special for you by bringing you here... And you've done something special for me by lighting this room up so simply, and so beautifully. So...why don't we create something special together?"

"We already did..." Emily grinned.

Naomi blushed. "Yes, I know...but... Look, I know how I feel... I couldn't say it before, because... Well, I just couldn't get the words out when you said you wanted to map every inch of me, because it just hit me so hard I was speechless. Because I feel the same way about you as you do about me, you know this... But..." She explained, trailing off.

"But?" Emily asked, gently.

Naomi sighed softly, squeezing Emily's hand. She closed her eyes before she spoke. "I can represent a lot of things, Ems. I can draw it, or paint it... But you...us... I can't. Not consciously anyway, it seems, given our painting. It's...something I would love to do, but when I think about it... It's the one thing I'm nervous about trying on my own consciously, because for the first time, it actually makes me doubt my ability to capture something properly." She paused for a moment, before her brow creased and she opened her eyes. "Am I making a shred of sense?"

Emily smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Naomi said, before closing her eyes and taking another breath. "It bothers me a little, because being the way I am, if I think of something, it eats at me until I create it. Not in a painful way, but the thought just lingers in my head. You're the first thing in my life that- god, it sounds wrong of me to call you a thing...sorry."

Emily shook her head and smiled. "It's ok, I knew what you meant. Go on..."

"Ok. Some art is a bit one-sided, you know? You look at a painting, and it's like...one-way communication... The artist is telling you something, and it's open to interpretation, especially if it's abstract. A lot of the old masters can't speak for their paintings, because they've been dead for hundreds of years." Naomi explained. "But creation is fluid. It changes. Remember what I said about the octopus? It was the pornography of its day. Not that I'm wanting to create porn, because we're much classier than that, and making love to you is something I don't wish to share with anyone except you."

"I know."

Naomi nodded. "I guess... I just want to capture our interaction in an intimate way." She said, softly. "Without being dirty about it."

Emily leaned in and kissed Naomi slowly, letting her lips linger. "Babe... Why are we still talking about this...and not doing it?" She asked. The fact that her voice had dropped an octave and there was an extra husk to it made Naomi shiver.

"Uhm... Because I haven't yet asked you if you can set up your camera for me..." Naomi said, as she shrugged. "I don't know how to get the light correctly. You do, so..."

Emily smiled, and reached for the camera bag, unzipping it and taking it out. She kissed Naomi's cheek and scooted herself off the bed, and the blonde watched as she stood at the end of the bed, switching the camera on and removing its lens cap. She lifted the camera to look at its screen and adjusted a few settings, before coming back down to sit on the bed. "Ok...it'll go on standby, it's a power saving thing. When you're ready to take the picture, just press that button, and then the shutter button. You'll need to hold it, though, for it to focus. When it beeps just press it all the way down." She said, demonstrating by taking another shot of the candles on one of the bedside tables. "See?"

Naomi nodded, taking the camera from Emily's hands and carefully placing it by the pillow.

"Ok, I'm all yours... How do you want me?" Emily asked.

Naomi smiled. "Preferably screaming my name, but...later for that." She smirked. "Uhm... Lie down?"

Emily giggled and shook her head, and Naomi moved off the bed, taking the plate and the large packet of jelly babies with her. Emily lay down with her cherry red hair splayed out over the pillow, and was surprised, as the next moment she had a naked Naomi perched above her, straddled across her thighs. A flicker of heat ran through her, as she realised what the blonde had meant by creating something intimate, but still wasn't too sure what that entailed. Naomi reached for the packet and opened it. She paused. "Which is your favourite flavour, Ems?"

"The red ones."

Naomi nodded, smiling. How did I not know that, she thought to herself. She shook the packet around a little bit to see how many red ones there were. "Hmm...I'll see what I can do..." She mused, spilling a whole pile onto the plate and placing it beside the pillow.

Emily began to watch her intently, as Naomi started to create a pattern on her stomach, picking out different coloured jelly babies and reserving some red ones on the side of the plate, for what purpose, Emily was not quite sure. She breathed deeply, trying not to laugh, but squirming slightly, as the action of Naomi placing slightly cold jelly beans on her tickled her warm skin. Also, the weight of Naomi above her, coupled with the blonde doing what she was doing had the effect of turning her on immensely. Nevertheless, she began to relax a little, becoming as absorbed in watching Naomi as the blonde was, in her self imposed task of creating sweet art on Emily's skin. She became acutely aware of the actions of her fingers, gently brushing against her skin as they placed each single piece of candy in a pattern that probably made more sense from Naomi's view, but from Emily's upside down view was as abstract as it could have been.

Naomi stopped, briefly, and Emily looked up into her eyes, finding the blonde's staring back at her intently, their usual bright blue now darker, and almost eclipsed by the widening of her pupils. She carefully leaned in, not wanting to disturb her handiwork, and kissed Emily deeply, her tongue slipping in to move against the redhead's, causing her to whimper from the heightened sense of arousal that she was feeling. At that moment, Emily felt the shocks that coursed through her body, congregating right under where Naomi's body rested against her own. Naomi teased her slightly, by ending the kiss, and then barely kissing her lips once...twice. Before the third, she leaned back and slid her fingertips down Emily's arms, making her shiver. She then resumed her task, returning to placing the jelly babies on Emily's stomach.

The redhead was trying to control her shallow breathing, because Naomi's actions, while artistic, were also incredibly erotic, and she was becoming so lost in the experience that it was another thing she never wanted to end. Naomi could feel the effect she was having on Emily as she lay beneath her, and spoke softly. "I'm almost done, baby." Emily nodded gently, as Naomi began to reach for the red jelly babies and placed them in what Emily realised was a heart, around her navel. Once that was complete, she took a few yellow ones, and created an arrow through the heart. As soon as she placed the last one, she sat back, observing what she had created. Emily noticed the look in her eye had changed, where before it had been slightly far away, as Naomi had retreated into her artist's mind, now, it was focused, back in the here and now, as it were.

Naomi gently lifted the camera and took it off standby, as Emily had shown her. She pointed the lens at the scene in front of her, her eyes blinking as she concentrated her focus once more. Taking a breath and exhaling, she framed the shot and held down the button until it beeped, then pressed it completely, hearing the shutter as it clicked. She lowered the camera and looked into Emily's eyes. The redhead exhaled slowly, and bit her bottom lip. Naomi reached up and untucked it from between her teeth, shaking her head gently, as she had done once before. She placed the camera carefully on the floor next to the bed, and sat back above Emily, looking at her through half-lidded hungry eyes.

"What now?" Emily asked, her voice barely audible due to the huskiness that surrounded her whenever she was so aroused that it threaten edit overtake her soul.

"Now...comes the fun part." Naomi said, slowly, as she began to slide herself partially down Emily's thighs, as well as sliding her fingertips down her sides, making her whimper again. "Stay still." She said, quietly. Emily's breath caught in her throat, as Naomi leaned down and picked up one of the yellow jelly babies between her teeth. Using her arms, she extended her body above Emily's until their lips were in close proximity, ran her hand over Emily's eyes so she would close them, and gently placed the candy between Emily's slightly open lips. They gripped onto it, and Naomi gently released it from her teeth, and she watched as the redhead chewed the delicious sweet little piece. She leaned down to take the next piece, a red one, and ate it herself, swallowing it as she leaned in to kiss Emily deeply. The redhead moaned into the kiss as she tasted the strawberry flavour on Naomi's tongue.

One by one, Naomi alternated between feeding one jelly baby to Emily, and one to herself, until finally, they were all gone. The redhead was now almost breathless, her chest rising and falling visibly, her nipples harder than the jelly babies themselves, and she was fairly sure there was a puddle under her arse. Or at least a giant wet patch. Her hand gripped onto Naomi's thigh as her eyes opened, dark with lust. She saw Naomi's face above hers, staring back down at her so intently, her own eyes blazing with the same sensation.

"Are you...quite done?" Emily asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Naomi slid her fingertips down Emily's cheek as she nodded, unable to reply verbally. Emily reached up quickly and slid her own fingers through Naomi's hair as she pulled her down fast for an intensely passionate kiss that the blonde quickly matched the rhythm of. She kissed her madly until her instinct told her that Naomi had relaxed above her, and then in one swift movement, rolled them over until their positions were reversed. Naomi squealed in surprise as Emily trapped her hands above her head, staring at her, her almost black eyes boring into her own. "You're mine." She said, the absoluteness of her words coursing through Naomi's body like molten metal.

"Fuck." Naomi whispered.

Emily crushed her lips to the blonde's and kissed her deeply once more. "Definitely...my...intention." She whispered between soft, yet insistent kisses, and then she began kissing down Naomi's throat. The blonde groaned as the path of Emily's lips ran quickly down from her neck, leaving little heated footprints that Naomi could swear were burning her skin in the best way possible. Pleasure surged right between her legs as Emily curled her tongue around one of her nipples and it became rock hard under it. She sucked it gently, before gently biting it, the beautiful body underneath her arching upwards against her. She kissed and licked her way further down, until she rested between Naomi's thighs as the blonde leaned he head up to watch her.

Emily looked up at her with a wicked smirk, placing a kiss just below her stomach and Naomi's head hit the pillow once more, a loud moan leaving her lips as the warm muscle of Emily's tongue quickly slid downwards and caressed her clit. "Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed, as the redhead quickly flicked her tongue in circles around it, her hips arching upwards, the sensation becoming too much after the last near hour of sitting above Emily. Her hand threaded through Emily's hair and gripped tightly as a rush of pleasure flooded through her and she came quickly, but intensely. Emily licked her through her orgasm and then began to flick her tongue around her folds, gently bringing her back down, but not ceasing her movements, her senses were completely filled with Naomi...her scent, her taste, the feel of her body under her tongue. She slowly began to kiss back up her body, until Naomi physically dragged her upwards and crashed their lips together, Emily leading her into another searing passionate kiss. Naomi groaned from deep in her throat at the sweet taste that mixed with her own on Emily's tongue.

Her hand slid downwards, pushing itself between the redhead's legs and she gasped at the pooled moisture that she found there. Emily broke her lips from Naomi's and her forehead hit the pillow next to her head, the loud moan that came from her as the blonde slipped her fingers all too easily against her soaking wet clit. She arched against them, needing feel more of the deliciously pleasurable contact. Naomi sensed her need and began to rub against it, relishing the feel and sound of Emily's breath as it gently puffed against her ear in short gasps and increasing soft whimpers. Blindly, her hand searched it's way down Naomi's stomach until it found the wet, hot space it was looking for, and the blonde under her moaned loudly as she swiftly and easily slipped her fingers inside her.

Sounds, but no coherent words followed, as they drove each other to that ultimatel and heavenly pleasurable space that so many lovers seek to reach with each other. Naomi pushed Emily closer by also sliding her fingers deep inside her, a strained groan tearing from the redhead's throat as she did so. They chased each other around the peak, each moan from one edging the other closer to the precipice they both needed to find, and once they had reached it, they held onto each other and flung themselves into the warm shivering sea of ecstasy, stiffening against each other as they shared the intense pleasure.

Emily collapsed against Naomi, her head buried into her neck as she gasped and panted breathlessly, the intense emotions she felt spilling over as tears slipped from her eyelids. She shivered and drew in a sharp, but very shaky breath, exhaling slowly against Naomi's neck, feeling the end of her release trickle through her as the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her body. It wasn't until Emily sniffled, that Naomi lifted her head gently, turning her own to look into Emily's eyes. But she knew she had no need to worry over the tears she watched slipping down her face. Instead, she simply leaned in and kissed them away gently.

Emily laid her head back down, nuzzling against Naomi's neck softly. She then said the only two words that came to mind.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N#2: *cough***

**Towel, anyone? Spare pair of knickers?**

**Ha. **

**Well, now that I've probably melted your brain, I am off to see what I can do with the next chap of Grey Areas.**

**Reviews are welcome as always.**

**Toodles!**

**~GN~ xo**

**(pretty sure I need a cold shower, and ****_not_**** due to the weather...HA!)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Greetings! ;-)**

**Well, I'm guessing from the reviews I got for the last chapter it was...er...enjoyed (take that how you will! Haha...), and everyone else's brains melted into piles of goo. :-P**

***snicker***

**This chapter, while it does contain a Cigarette Warning™, is nowhere near as smutty as the last one. It only gets that way towards the end. I know I said this holiday sequence was only going to possibly run four chapters, but I think it's going to turn out to be five by the time I'm done. I originally wrote a list about what I intended to write about for this sequence, and while some of them have been altered slightly, there's a few other things I want to write in, which is why this chapter doesn't end with them parked in front of Gina's house.**

**Anyway, on with it... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Active imagination and all that stuff, you know how it is. Any and all typos are a complete oversight, because my eyes were blinded by other things! **

* * *

It was later in the night, well after midnight, and Naomi lay on her back under the duvet, with Emily snuggled into her side. They shared what was left of the jelly babies between them as they talked quietly.

"You know, when I asked you about these, I was surprised by your response." Naomi said, picking a purple one out of the packet.

"Yeah? Why?" Emily asked.

"Bit coincidental, really. You picked my favourite, as well."

Emily giggled. "That is indeed coincidental." She said. "But... You were more creative with them than I could ever be."

The blonde smiled. "I've never used sugar as an artistic medium before." She said, quietly, before kissing Emily's neck softly. "Nor created on such a beautiful canvas."

"Aww..."

"I mean it."

"I know you do." Emily replied.

Naomi turned her head and kissed Emily softly, leaning her forehead against the redhead's. "Thank you...for trusting me." She said, softly.

Emily smiled and leaned in and kissed Naomi slowly allowing her lips to linger. "It was definitely an experience." She said, before yawning.

"Tired, baby?"

Emily nodded. "This has been a full on day, but it's been wonderful. I've enjoyed it so much."

Naomi smiled. "I'm so glad."

Emily lay her head on Naomi's shoulder. "I love you, Naomi."

Naomi brushed her fingers through Emily's fringe. "I love you too, baby."

They lay together quietly for a little while, before Emily spoke again. "We really should blow out the candles before we sleep." She said, before leaning up and beginning to blow out the pillar and tapered candles, as the tea lights had already burned out. The light in the room reduced to half, and Naomi leaned over and did the same, with all but one of the pillar candles, leaving the room almost dark. Emily snuggled just that little bit closer to Naomi. "This is so good." Emily mumbled. "Just...being next to you. If I could, I'd crawl inside you... And never come out."

Naomi kissed Emily's forehead gently. "Wow, you are tired." She chuckled softly. "Go to sleep, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I want to be."

"Mmm." Emily replied wordlessly, closing her eyes and nuzzling against Naomi's neck a little more. Naomi ran her fingers gently along her arm, closing her own eyes and listening as Emily's breathing evened out. Not wanting to move to disturb her, she carefully reached for the candle and, picked it up, blowing it out and placing it back on the bedside table, having noted how close the free corner of it was so that it wasn't dropped. She carefully shifted onto her side, laying her head on the pillow next to Emily's and wrapping her arm around her back. She sighed a deep, content sigh, and closed her eyes, allowing the excesses of the day to lull her into sleep.

* * *

A loud knocking on the front door woke Naomi sometime in the early morning, her eyes opening as she attempted to discern what the noise was that was waking her up. Emily mumbled sleepily beside her and snuggled closer into her, the movement of her warm body allowing Naomi to wake up a little more. She heard the knock again, and gently extricated herself from Emily's comfortable embrace.

"Mmm...whatsgoingon?" Emily mumbled, sleepily, trying to keep Naomi next to her.

"There's someone at the door, babe. I'll be right back." Naomi said, kissing the top of Emily's head and slid out from under the duvet. She watched as Emily hugged the pillow next to her. Naomi smiled and walked out to the hallway, suddenly remembering that she was naked.

"Just a second." She said, as she got to the front door, which thankfully had no windows. She reached for her backpack and got out a t-shirt that luckily was long enough to cover her arse, and slipped it over her head. She opened the door, to see Rusty standing on the doorstep with a toolbox in his hand. "Oh, morning Rusty. Sorry, we were asleep."

Rusty smiled. "Morning, Naomi. Awfully sorry about the power issue... One of the fuses had gone out, and we keep the boxes locked because kids tend to play silly buggers with them from time to time. The last person that stayed in your cabin must not have told us they blew a fuse."

"Oh, right. Sounds fair enough." Naomi replied.

"Anyway, I've fixed it, and I hope it didn't put you and your girl out too much."

Naomi smiled, memories of the previous night running through her mind. "Actually, it didn't, but thanks so much for fixing it."

"As a consolation, consider your stay free of charge, yeah?" Rusty said.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that..."

"I insist, love." Rusty smiled. "Besides, your mother wouldn't forgive me if I still charged you for the night when you had no power."

Naomi bit her bottom lip. She knew that Rusty was right. "Alright... So long as you're sure."

He nodded. "Absolutely! Now... I'll let you get back to your girl, I just wanted to let you know the power was fixed."

"Ok, well cheers. I'll see you this afternoon when we check out." Naomi replied. "By the way, do you know of anywhere around here we can go for breakfast?"

"Sure. There's a café by the beach that's decent. Does a fairly good all-day fry-up on the cheap. When you're ready to go just, call by the office, and I'll give you the address." Rusty explained.

"Cool, thanks."

"Well, I'll be off. Things to do, you know?" Rusty smiled and gave a short wave as he turned to leave, and Naomi shut the door behind her. She padded back to the bedroom and found Emily still snuggled into the pillow. She smiled at the view, and then quietly crept towards the bed.

"Morning." Emily said, a smile breaking across her face. Naomi just about jumped ten feet into the air.

"JESUS!" She said. Her hand leapt to her chest as Emily opened her eyes and began to giggle. "Babe." Naomi said, as seriously as she could, through the beginnings of nervous giggles. "Don't do that!" She climbed back under the duvet and snuggled into Emily's warm, naked form. She kissed Emily slowly. "I intend to be with you a long time, and don't want it shortened because you scare me half to death like that."

Emily gave Naomi puppy dog eyes. "Sorry." She said, before breaking into a grin and kissing her softly.

"Besides, how did you-"

"Your footsteps. You weren't as quiet as you think you were."

"Oh." Naomi replied.

"Who was at the door?" The redhead asked.

"Oh. Rusty... He's fixed the fuse. He's also given us the night for free because of the inconvenience."

"Oh... That's...nice of him." Emily replied, gently threading her fingers through the ends of Naomi's hair.

"Yeah... I wasn't going to let him, but he insisted...something about Gina not forgiving him otherwise."

Emily giggled. "You know...I may not know Gina well, but I have a feeling she would be annoyed. Well...as annoyed as she might get, I suppose. Your mother is one of the cheeriest people I've ever met."

"She doesn't get angry often. But when she does... Even I want to be far away." Naomi replied.

"Mmm."

"Babe... D'you fancy some breakfast and a walk along the beach?"

Emily smiled wide. "I would LOVE to. I don't know about you, but I could do with a shower."

"Yeah, me too. I didn't even check out the bathroom when we got here." Naomi replied.

"Besides... There's something not quite right about lying with you like this."

Naomi's brow creased. "What?"

"You're wearing too many clothes." Emily smirked.

Naomi chuckled as her expression changed to one of relief, and she shook her head. "You're insatiable." She said, kissing Emily's neck.

"Mmm... As much as I love you, I love you much more naked."

The blonde sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. "I may never wear clothes again." She smirked. Emily laughed and pulled Naomi back into bed, wrapping her arms tight around her as she squealed, breaking into giggles. "Ems... Baby, this isn't gonna get us to breakfast anytime soon." She half-heartedly protested, as Emily peppered her neck with kisses.

"Mmhmm... It's only early, though. It's not even eight yet." The redhead replied, as Naomi rolled her onto her back, and sat straddling her thighs. Emily watched as her eyes trailed downwards slightly, and then her brow furrowed. She looked back into Emily's eyes. "What is it, babe?"

Naomi bit her bottom lip. "You have one...hell...of a hickey." She said slowly, tracing her fingers over the deep red mark on Emily's throat, making her shiver. "I marked you." She added, her voice low.

Emily stared into her concerned blue eyes. "Ask me if I care." She said, softly. Naomi raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, babe. Ask me if I care." Emily stated again, raising an eyebrow in reply.

Naomi's expression did not waver. "Do you care?" She asked, quietly.

Emily pulled Naomi down close so the blonde's forehead rested against her own. "No." She whispered, and if Naomi hadn't felt her soft breath against her lips, she wouldn't have heard the response. "If anyone is going to mark me, I want it to be you."

Naomi broke into a slow smile and kissed Emily deeply. The redhead's fingers threaded through her hair as their lips moved against each other, until Naomi gently pulled away, Emily lifting her head up off the pillow to chase her lips, but the blonde pulled away far enough and grinned as Emily let her head fall back against the pillow, whimpering and giving Naomi puppy dog eyes. "You're cute when you do that." She grinned.

"Tease." Emily replied, running her fingertips down between Naomi's breasts.

"Nah..." Naomi replied. "If I was going to tease you properly... She said, leaning down and kissing next to Emily's ear, "I'd do this..." She gently took Emily's earlobe between her lips and sucked it gently, and the let the tip of her tongue trail down her neck to the very visible red hickey, gently licking a heart around it. She felt Emily shudder under her and gave a low chuckle, kissing the red mark softly, before quickly climbing out of bed.

Emily sat up, and watched as Naomi almost sprinted out of the room, completely naked. "Wha? Hey!" She exclaimed, scrambling out of bed and following her out of the room.

"Wow." She heard Naomi say, as she saw her walking into the bathroom. She caught up as fast as her legs would carry her, and Naomi spun around and stood in the doorway, facing her with an especially devious smirk.

Emily looked at her lover curiously. "What?"

Naomi stepped aside to let Emily in to the bathroom. The redhead padded in and saw the reason for Naomi's smirking. In the corner of the bathroom was a bathtub, big enough for two next to the shower cubicle. She felt Naomi's arms slide around her waist, just as she felt her warm breath in her ear. "Fancy a bath, Ems?" She spoke soft and low, as she slid her palms up Emily's stomach, resting her hands just below the redhead's breasts, and gently nibbling along her shoulder.

Emily lifted her hand up to Naomi's neck and pulled her close as she heard herself groan softly. "Jesus... When you ask me like that... You really I think I can refuse?"

"Nope." Naomi replied. "There's even bubbles."

Emily spun around in Naomi's arms and kissed her slowly. "You had me...at 'fancy a bath'..." She said, before kissing her again. "Bubbles just make me wonder what the fuck were still doing standing here." She added, walking backwards further into the room and pulling Naomi with her. She reached over and picked up the plug and out it into the drain, and then turned on the water, adjusting it's warmth and opening the small bottle of bubble bath. She took a sniff of it, a sweet tropical scent filling her nostrils. She poured some of it into the stream of water, and then replaced the cap on the bottle, watching as the bubbles began to form. She turned back to Naomi and leaned against the bathroom wall. The blonde came closer and stood in front of her. She stared into Emily's eyes, and reached up to tuck her fringe behind her ear. She then stepped closer and leaned her head against Emily's, her hands gently resting on her shoulders.

"Hmm." She mused, softly. "I feel like the luckiest person on earth right now."

"You do?" Emily replied. Naomi nodded, before kissing her slowly. Emily kissed her back deeply, allowing herself to be pulled into Naomi's arms. Once the kiss had ended, she nestled her head into Naomi's shoulder and sighed, content. "I think we're both lucky." She whispered.

"Yeah." Naomi whispered back, against the top of Emily's head. She then relaxed her hold, and padded towards the bathtub that was currently half full. She turned the water off, and then Emily watched as she stepped into the water, bracing her hands on the sides of the tub as she lowered herself into it, the bubbles settling halfway up her chest. She looked up at Emily with a cheekily raised eyebrow, and Emily grinned, stepping into the tub and sliding comfortably into Naomi's arms, leaning backwards against her.

Emily sighed as she relaxed into them. "Ohh, that's good." She said, as her eyes closed and she lay her head back onto Naomi's shoulder.

The blonde kissed her temple softly. "It is, isn't it."

"Mmhmm. I fail to see how it's supposed to energise us for the day, but... It is wonderful." Emily said.

"Eh... We can overdose on coffee later." Naomi laughed.

"You know what I mean, though." Emily said.

Naomi let her hand float near Emily's stomach and laid it flat against it. "Yes." She said, quietly. Emily suddenly slid herself down under the water until her head was covered, and then slid back up, her wet head laying back against Naomi's shoulder. "Better?" Naomi asked, as she wrapped her arms back around Emily's shoulders.

"Uh huh." Emily replied. The two sat still for a few moments, just enjoying both the heat of the water and the heat of each other. "We have a whole day ahead of us, what do you have planned?" She asked, finally.

Naomi exhaled slowly. "Actually, I hadn't thought about what to do today. I thought maybe we could just relax a bit, hence why I suggested a walk on the beach. Maybe sit on the back deck for a little while, just watching the ocean. I know you're going to be busy at work tomorrow, so..."

"Honestly? I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with you... What we do doesn't matter to me." Emily replied.

The blonde leaned her temple against Emily's and hugged her a little closer. "It's good... To be with someone who doesn't expect the world." She said.

"I don't expect anything from you. You crumbled every expectation I had of you the minute I walked onto the bus. Since then... I just decided to let everything happen as it comes. And I've not been disappointed yet."

"I'm glad." Naomi replied, kissing her temple softly.

"Besides, I like the spontaneity you have. This weekend, for example. It's so refreshing. So is being with you... It's exciting. I've never known anyone like you. You're so passionate, about many things... Your art, what you believe in, and me..." She paused for a moment. "You inspire me to be better."

"You know why?" Naomi asked. Emily shook her head. "Because you make me feel like a I'm a better person. I feel happier, you know? Less...alone. Less lonely."

"And you've felt that way?"

Naomi sighed. "Yeah. I'd been single for so long. I wasn't even at a stage where I was looking to be with anyone. But... I still felt lonely, you know? Like, you can be in a room full of friends or family, surrounded by people who love you... Yet, you still feel alone."

Emily nodded. "I felt the same way after Charly."

Naomi kissed Emily's shoulder softly. "What did she do? You know...for a job."

"She was an accountant." Emily replied.

"Oh. Yawn." Naomi said, before they both giggled.

"Yeah, snore of a job, I know." Emily said. "I met her in a coffee shop one day. I was getting coffee for me and Katie, and she almost ran into me. She dropped her coffee, and I bought her another to make up for it."

Naomi smiled. "That sounds like something you would do."

"Yeah. Before she left she had my phone number. She was very persistent, for some reason."

"I can tell you why." Naomi interrupted.

"You can?"

"Mmhmm. You... Are hot." Naomi said, simply. Emily giggled, feeling herself blush as the blonde kissed her cheek softly. "Plus, you have these big, inquisitive, warm brown eyes that just make someone want to know more about you. And you have a gentle personality. There's nothing brash or loud about you."

"Wow." Emily whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I completely different to Alicia?"

Naomi sighed, but Emily knew there wasn't any sadness behind it. "Definitely. She never took my painting seriously. She saw it as more of a hobby, something I'd never get anywhere with. She kept pressuring me to go to uni and make something worthwhile out of my life."

"So... She did you a favour, then? I know that sounds bad, but..."

"No, it doesn't. You're right, she did do me a favour. Not by cheating, but by allowing me to catch her. It gave me the out I needed. I loved her, but her persistence was making me miserable, in a way. After I went AWOL for a bit with Effy... I talked it out with her, and she helped me realise it."

Emily turned herself around, laying side-on, and placing one arm around Naomi's neck. "I'd never do that, baby." She said, quietly. "I'd never pressure you to give up what you do, because I know how much it means to you. I think it's beautiful, and I think you should keep in colouring the world as you do. It makes it a much brighter place."

Naomi smiled widely. "And that's why I love you." She said, kissing Emily slowly. "Because I know that you mean that."

"She never saw it the same, did she?" Emily asked. Naomi shook her head. "Then, she's a fool."

"Her loss." Naomi shrugged.

"Yes, because I'm with you now, and I don't intend to let you go." Emily said, simply. "We're just..."

"Meant to be." Naomi said, looking into Emily's eyes. The redhead looked into the blonde's own blue eyes and saw the honesty behind them.

"You mean that." Emily said.

"Yes, I do." Naomi replied, linking her fingers with Emily's and bringing her hand up out of the water between them. A group of bubbles slid down their entwined skin. "I was with her for a long time, Ems. But... In all that time, I never felt half as much between me and her that I feel between you and me, in the space of just little over a week."

"Feels like so much longer." Emily said, nervously laughing.

Naomi smiled. "I agree. I never believed in love at first sight." She said.

"Nor did I." Said Emily. "I'd actually stopped, if I'm honest. Believing, that is."

"Oh, babe..." Naomi said, holding Emily close.

"I did. When Charly left... She made it seem so much like it was my fault."

"How? She cheated on you, didn't she?" Naomi asked.

"Yes. But I guess it was just her parting words. She blamed me for the breakdown of our relationship, for the lack of romance, even the lack of sex, which was hilarious, because she was the one who stopped wanting it from me and went elsewhere for it." Emily explained.

"And you took it to heart?"

Emily nodded. "I suppose that I did. It was hard not to, seeing as she completely disappeared from my life, in the space of a day."

"It was hard on you."

"Very." Emily said, her tone changing as her mind went into a memory.

"Hey." Naomi said gently, noting the change. "All in the past, yeah? I'm not going anywhere, and I'll tell you... If it ever came to that, which I hope, it never does, I wouldn't leave you shellshocked like that. I'm not that sort of person."

Emily nodded. "I know." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Naomi kissed her softly, and Emily lay her head back on her shoulder. The blonde stroked her arm softly.

"Well this went differently to how I expected." Emily said, softly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I half expected us to be more amorously occupied." Emily said, giggling slightly.

Naomi laughed as well. "Well, at least now I can tell truthfully that we didn't shag the whole weekend away."

Emily brushed her lips against Naomi's. "I wouldn't complain if we did, but... It's been wonderful just spending time with you. Like I said... I don't care what we do. Whether we talk, or do something constructive, or make love... It doesn't matter. It's all worth it to me."

"You see why I'm lucky to have you?" Naomi said, before kissing Emily slowly. "Why we're lucky to have each other..." She said, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you so much, Emily. This, this right here means so much to me. You make me happier than I think I've ever been. Right now, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Emily kissed Naomi back deeply, her hand slipping up to curl around the blonde's neck. She left gentle kisses down Naomi's throat until her head lay on her shoulder and her nose nuzzled against her neck.

"We should get out...before the water turns cold. I wouldn't want you catching a chill, babe." Naomi said, softly.

"Yeah... You have a point."

"I like to make them, sometimes." Naomi smirked, kissing Emily's head. "C'mon. Let's get dressed and then get something to eat."

Emily got out first, Naomi watching as the water and residual suds dripped off her body, and as she reached for a towel, drying her hair off before wrapping it around her body. Naomi swallowed, as she watched Emily walk out if the bathroom. She shook herself, and climbed out of the tub herself, pulling the plug so that the water would drain out. She went into the sitting room and picked up her backpack, taking it into the bedroom and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as underwear. She was surprised, then, to feel Emily wrap her up in her arms, the blonde gently letting her lips trail down the side of her neck. Emily pulled her close for another deep lingering kiss.

Naomi pushed her backwards slightly until Emily was sitting on the end of the bed. She looked up and met Naomi's eyes, noting the darker blue they had become as the blonde knelt at her feet. They stared at each other briefly, until Emily tugged at the corner of the towel that was tucked into itself, letting herself be uncovered. She watched Naomi's eyes flick downwards, and then back up to meet hers again. "So beautiful..." She whispered, reaching up to Emily's neck and pulling her close. She placed her lips against the redhead's and kissed her passionately, Emily's own fingers threading through her hair as the kiss became more heated. Naomi's hands slid down Emily's still damp skin, cupping her breasts firmly in them and beginning to kiss down her throat. Emily leaned backwards until her back hit the mattress, and Naomi trailed her kisses down to her stomach, the redhead lifted her head and shivered as she watched Naomi lick a heart around her navel.

Naomi slid her hands down to Emily's knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the mattress. She then kissed slowly up Emily's inner thighs, trailing her fingers gently up and down her outer thighs. Emily felt the raging butterflies of arousal in her stomach all jump up at once as Naomi spread centre open and let her tongue flick against her folds. She sighed as the hot muscle flicked against her sensitive flesh, and her hips arched upwards as it circled around her clit, but refrained from touching it. "Jesus..." She whispered. "Naoms, I thought we were going to- FUCK!" She groaned, as Naomi's tongue began flicking across her clit in a pattern that made no sense to Emily, not that it mattered, because the pleasure surged through her.

"Do you care?" Naomi smirked, as she paused to kiss across Emily's stomach.

"Ah, what do you think?!" Emily groaned impatiently, looking down at Naomi. The blonde gave her a devilish smile and resumed her activity, Emily letting her head hit the pillow and moaning as Naomi slipped her fingers inside her. She stroked them in and out slowly, sucking Emily's clit between her lips. The redhead's fingers slid through Naomi's hair, urging her lips closer, and arching her hips upwards harder, needing to feel more of her. Naomi sensed her need and sped up the movement of her fingers, tracing quicker circles and Emily's clit with her tongue, and then licking of the length of it as Emily inhaled sharply. She then moaned loudly as the sensations grew, Naomi's tongue and fingers bringing her close to the climactic peak. Her body stiffened as the blonde's lips wrapped around her swollen button once more, sucking it hard as her senses flooded, the sweet, hot pleasure of her orgasm bursting from where Naomi's tongue made its contact and spreading outwards, burning it's way through her body.

As Emily came down from the most gratifying of places, Naomi scrambled upwards to lie next to her, pulling her into her arms and kissing her slowly. Emily kissed her back and then cuddled into Naomi's embrace, feeling her warm naked body against her own. "I couldn't resist." The blonde whispered. "I almost dragged you back into the bathtub."

Emily giggled. "We really are meant for each other, aren't we?"

Naomi smiled. "Yeah, babe... I really think we are." She said, kissing the top of Emily's head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naoms."

They lay together a while longer, before disentangling themselves and finally getting dressed, and then, Emily picking up her camera bag, they left, closing the cabin door behind them.

* * *

**A/N#2: I'll try not to keep you waiting too long to see what happens next... **

**I just need to do that magic thing where I pull it out of my head. ;-)**

**Reviews are awesome! Pease leave me one.**

**TPA and GA have also been updated if you are following those two... Just a heads up if you are reading but not following them. :-)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Oh, hello. ;-)**

**I humbly apologise, to ****_all_**** of you, for keeping you waiting this long. It wasn't my original intention, of course, but between this, and GA, (and now RU... Why do I keep creating new projects for myself...oh, that's right, because I'm bored out of my wits while trying to find a new job) I got hit with a massive case of the old block, and there was a period of about four days where I didn't write word of either story. The last part of this chapter, I've only managed to write today... I was stuck on it for so long, and the lady part of it just came out in a literal flood of words, and the end is different to how I wanted it to be originally, I'll admit that now. Sometimes it's a little hard to know how to go from one point to the next, and it was either a case of dragging this sequence out for another chapter, or cutting it short and getting these two home without boring you all stupid.**

**(Yes, I know there are some of you saying "rubbish, naomsy! We love this story and are eager for updates!", but I think we all know by now that naomsy is a self deprecating, cynical sarcasmo. Don't take my comments to mean that I don't enjoy writing this, because I do, it gives me something to do and I like to be creative.)**

**Having said all that, I'll shutthehellup and let you read this. More in my ending A/N.**

**Oh! The lovely SkyBlue noted that the last chapter was chapter forty. This didn't escape my notice, obviously, but I failed to point it out. So to SkyBlue and all of you following, thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it as much as I've enjoyed writing all of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I never enjoyed marzipan as a kid, and now I like it. Same with onions. And spicy food. Obviously not all at once, that would be somewhat revolting. Any and all typos are a mystery.**

* * *

Emily and Naomi had decided to walk to the café, the address of which Naomi had got from Rusty at the holiday park office. Naomi held Emily by the hand as they walked along a footpath that ran along the beach, the sun was still low as it was not yet nine, but it was not as cloudy as it could have been, given the weather the previous day.

"You alright, Ems?" Naomi asked.

Emily smiled. "Yes, I just wish we had an extra day... It's been lovely to spend time just you and me. I've really grown attached to it." She said.

"Wow." Naomi said. "I know what you mean, though. Tomorrow I start at the public school."

"Oh, of course. How do you think you will go?" Emily asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard, it's simple restoration work. Take a look at the photo of how it was, and emulate." Naomi replied.

"You make it sound boring." Emily said. "Why is that?"

Naomi shrugged. "It's not creative enough for me. I mean, I understand there are artists who have made money off it, but it's just not my thing. I'm not the person who is painting the wedding cake. I'm the person who is using a small cannon to fire a cannonball into a cake on a brand new piece of carpet."

Emily looked at Naomi. "Ok, I know you're not stoned, so..."

Naomi smiled. "Yeah, I know. It doesn't make too much sense."

"No, it does, it's just... Wow. Crazy." Emily laughed.

"You get it?"

"Yeah... A bit like...art for art's sake."

"Hmm... Something like that."

Emily kissed the back of Naomi's hand. "So, where is this café, again?"

"Not too much further, actually."

"Good, I'm hungry."

"Rusty said they do a good fry up." Naomi said, as they came to a car park in front of a neat looking café. "Oh, here it is." The sign above the door of the building read 'Harry's Café', and had a cute cartoon of a frying pan with eggs and bacon sizzling away next to it. "Cute sign." Naomi smirked.

"It has a certain charm." Emily laughed.

Naomi held the door open for Emily, and the redhead walked through it, into a cozy looking shop that had a counter, as well as several tables each surrounded by chairs. Above the counter was a board that looked to be hand painted, listing the menu.

"Morning girls, what can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked.

Naomi turned to Emily. "Do you fancy a sit down here, or we could go and eat at the gazebo? It's not that far..."

"That'd be great." Emily smiled.

"Ok...I know you trust me, so..." Naomi said, turning to the man behind the counter. "Uh... What's good for two hungry young individuals who will definitely work up more of an appetite later?"

The man laughed. "I'd recommend the Big Breakfast Sandwich. Fried egg, onion, two whole rashers of bacon, cheese, sliced sausage, grilled mushrooms and fried tomato. Comes with barbecue sauce."

"Sounds very hearty." Naomi replied.

"It is. £4.50 for one, £6 if you'd also like chips and a regular coffee."

"Sold! Can we get two with chips and coffee?"

"Certainly. That'll be £12." The man replied, and Naomi handed over some cash. "Won't be too long."

Naomi sat down at one of the tables to wait, and Emily sat down opposite her.

"So... I've been thinking about what you said... About making time... For photography." Emily said.

"And?" Naomi asked.

"And... I'm going to talk to Claudio about changing my day off to Monday, so I get a three-day weekend."

Naomi smiled. "That'll be great! It'll at least give you time to experiment, anyway."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it's about time I did something with it, I think. It... Seems you're good for me in more ways than just one." She said, looking into Naomi's blue eyes.

Naomi nodded. "You're good for me too, Ems." She said, reaching across and taking Emily hands in her own. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"We're both lucky to have each other." Emily replied.

"Tomorrow is going to be busy." Naomi said. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"It is ok if I text you, isn't it? I mean, I know you might not always reply straight away if you're busy..." Naomi asked.

Emily smiled. "Yes, Naoms, it's fine. I like getting your texts."

"Oh, good." Naomi grinned. "I'll make sure not to forget to, then."

"Your coffees are ready, your sandwiches are another minute or so!" The man behind the counter said, sliding over two take-away cups of hot coffee. Emily and Naomi stood up and reached for the sugar packets their fingers bumping into one another's. They laughed and Naomi gestured to Emily to go first, watching as she picked up a packet of sugar and a stirrer, emptying the contents of the packet into the coffee and stirring to dissolve it. Naomi did the same as Emily placed a lid on top of her cup, making sure that it was secure. She handed Naomi a lid, and the blonde smiled, taking it from her fingers and attaching it to her own cup.

"There you are, girls. Hope you enjoy it, and come again soon!" The man said, placing two wrapped packages on top of the counter.

"Thanks!" Naomi replied, taking the wrapped packages, and handing one to Emily. They both exited the shop and began to walk in the direction of the beach, coming to a path that they followed to the gazebo, which was thankfully empty. Naomi sat down upon the steps that faced out to sea, and Emily sat down beside her, placing her breakfast between them.

"Let's see what we've got here." Emily said, tearing open the packaging. "The coffee is good." She said, as she opened the bag of chips, picking one up and taking a bite. "Chips, too..."

Naomi unwrapped her sandwich, more of a burger really, as she discovered, and took a bite that appeared to be more a plan of attack. Even so, she did manage to get a bite of just about everything, and savoured the flavour. "Oh my. that's tasty." She said, once she had swallowed.

Emily raised an eyebrow and followed suit, attacking her burger with the same enthusiasm, murmuring her agreement. The two of them sat quietly while they ate, content to just enjoy one another's company without speaking. Naomi looked out to sea, her expression serene, which Emily noticed as she looked over. She had seen that look before, on the stage at the festival, right after she lit the flare. The moment when she was most calm, before getting into the grip of her performance.

"Naoms?" Emily asked, softly.

"Mmm?"

"The pictures that I took of you at the festival... Which one was your favourite? Like... Which one would you paint, if you could?"

Naomi turned to Emily. "The one when I lit the flare."

Emily smiled. "Ok."

Naomi looked at Emily curiously. "Ok? That's it?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, that's it. You'll find out later."

"Oh yeah?" Emily nodded again. "Sneaky Fitch." Naomi grinned, as she took one of the remaining bites of her burger.

"Yeah, but you love me," Emily smiled.

Naomi nodded. "This is true." She replied. "So... Apart from breakfast with a spectacular view... What else does Emily want to do today?"

"Do you ever just draw landscapes?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "Sometimes... They're fun to do every now and again, why?"

"I want to watch you draw." Emily said. "I want to be that fly on the wall, watching you create something."

Naomi looked at Emily. "Why?" She asked, before sipping her coffee.

"Because... I want to see you draw for pleasure. I've already seen you work creatively at the festival, and I saw how you got lost in it. But I want to see you get lost in something pleasurable... Something you don't have to be doing, if that makes any sense at all..."

"No, it does... You want to see what happens when I have no boundaries. When I let myself go and just draw..."

"Something like that. We let go when we truly indulge our passions, Naomi. I want to see the other thing that makes you let go." Emily said softly, taking the blonde's hand in her own.

"Oh." Naomi said, quietly. She squeezed Emily's hand in her own as she sipped her coffee. "Yeah... Yeah, I can do that." She said, softly.

Emily finished the last of her chips and screwed up the bag that they had come in, along with the wrapping for her burger which was also gone. "Well that was satisfying, to say the least." She said, reaching for the rest of her coffee.

"Definitely." Naomi said, finishing the last of her chips also. "It's not too long a walk back... we can walk along the beach, if you like."

"That would be nice." Emily replied. "This weekend has been wonderful."

"It has, hasn't it?" Naomi replied. "Thanks so much for sharing it with me." She added, as she stood up, offering her hand to Emily. The redhead took it and Naomi pulled her up, and slid her arms around her waist. Emily snuggled into Naomi's arms and hugged her back.

"Hmm... Why do I always feel so safe in your arms?" Emily asked.

Naomi chuckled. "Probably the same reason it always feels so right when you are in my arms."

"It just feels so perfect."

"Yeah." The blonde whispered. "C'mon, Ems. Let's go back, yeah? I have a sketch to do." She said, with a soft smile. She trailed her fingers down Emily's arm and linked her fingers with her own and led the redhead out of the gazebo, depositing their rubbish in the bin on the way out.

"Do you mind if I photograph you while you draw?" Emily asked, as they began to make their way back to the holiday park.

"That would be fair. That makes both of us being naked for the camera."

Emily laughed. "At least yours isn't literal nakedness." She said, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"No, but in some ways it can be just as revealing." Naomi said. "Sometimes it's the only time my guard is truly let down."

"Ahhh... The real Naomi Campbell." Emily said, playfully.

Naomi gave a shy smile. "Something like that. Nothing anyone gets to see, anyway."

"Oh, so I should consider myself privileged?" Emily smirked.

"Let's not get too carried away, yeah?" Naomi laughed. "I'm not like that at all, and you know it."

Emily nodded. "I know. For such a good artist, you're very modest."

Naomi shrugged. "I know I have talent, that doesn't mean I have to flaunt it, as such. I let my art speak for itself, Emily. I don't feel a need to constantly talk it up, because it doesn't need it."

"And that's the difference." Emily said. "It's low-key. You've let me discover your art for myself, especially with the bus. I mean, it's pretty grand... You can't miss it, but... You haven't shown me every detail, you've just let me explore it visually for myself."

"You think so?"

Emily nodded. "The only thing you've asked of me is to tell you what I see."

Naomi considered it for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. I guess I have a very humble attitude towards my art. I know I'm good at it, but don't feel the need to drop it into dinner conversation, nightly."

Emily laughed, as the two walked into the gates of the holiday park. Rusty was sweeping the paving in front of the office door.

"'Morning again, girls. How was your breakfast?" He asked. Emily waved in reply.

"Hi, Rusty. It was very tasty, thanks for the tip." Naomi replied.

"You're welcome. Any idea what time you'll be checking out?"

"Probably four, we have a few things to do today." Naomi said.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you then. Have a good day." Rusty said, as he went back to his sweeping.

Emily led Naomi away and the blonde slid her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "He seems nice."

"I've never known one of Gina's friends to not be." Naomi replied, as Emily threaded their fingers together.

Once the two of them had got to the cabin, Naomi went to find her sketchbook, as Emily opened the back door and went to the edge of the back deck, resting her hands on the railings and looking out to sea. She took a deep breath, taking in the view before her. It was still early, so the tide was slowly making its way out. She felt arms slip around her waist, and the presence of Naomi's body behind her. She slid her fingertips down the blonde's arm, tracing over the slightly raised veins and tendons in her hands and then letting them rest in between her fingers. Emily leaned her head backwards, and sighed softly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naomi whispered.

"Mmhmm."Emily replied.

"I brought your camera out, too." She said, softly.

"Mmm."

Naomi leaned her chin on Emily's shoulder. "You ok?" She whispered.

"Oh, yes." Emily replied, looking up at Naomi with a soft smile. "You feel good around me. I'm enjoying it."

"Ahh... Well, don't let me keep you from enjoying it, then." Naomi said, with a smile.

Emily looked back towards the sea, and thought to herself how she felt. Lighter, like the weight that had been perched upon her shoulders for the past months had been lifted. She turned around, and nestled her head against Naomi's chest, her arms sliding around Naomi's waist, pulling her close. The blonde kissed the top of her head. "Do you ever feel like... You can't stop wondering why something feels so perfect?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"This is just... So intense. I've been in love before, but... Never like this. I just feel lighter when I'm around you. I know I haven't been this happy in a long time. But since I met you, I haven't had a reason to be sad."

Naomi smiled. "I'm glad I took you for pancakes that night, and that we ran into each other again. I'm even more glad that I have you with me now."

"I don't suppose you can make today last forever?" Emily asked.

Naomi looked down at her. "I wish I could, baby." She said, kissing her temple. "I really wish I could."

Emily took Naomi's hand and led her to the sun lounge that was on the back deck. It was comfortable looking, and big enough for two. Emily sat down and pulled Naomi down with her, the blonde wrapping one arm around her shoulders. The redhead nestled her head into Naomi's shoulder and sighed softly, leaving a gentle kiss against Naomi's neck.

"Hmm... I know I said I wanted to watch you draw, but... I'm quite content here." Emily said. Naomi could feel the softness of Emily's breath against her neck as she spoke.

The blonde leaned her head against Emily's. "We can leave it for another time, if you like." She said, softly. "I don't mind." Emily murmured her agreement and rested her palm flat over Naomi's stomach, slowly tracing soft patterns with her fingertips. The two of them sat for a long time, watching the tide as it slowly went back out to sea, Naomi gently stroking her fingertips through Emily's hair. It was when the redhead snuggled closer that Naomi realised the shorter girl was actually asleep. She softly kissed her temple, and very carefully manoeuvred herself to pick Emily up in her arms, and took her inside. She carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, carefully taking her shoes off. She briefly went back outside to pick up the sketchbook and Emily's camera bag, and then went back inside, shutting the door behind her.

When she got back into the bedroom, Emily was in her side, curled up in an almost foetal position, with her chin tucked into her shoulder. Naomi smiled, thinking how adorable it was. She quietly opened Emily's camera bag and removed the camera, turning it on. She realised she didn't know how to adjust it's settings for light and contrast... That was Emily's department. But she did know how to take a picture with it, Emily having shown her. She pointed the lens at Emily's dozing form, and held down the shutter button, letting the lens auto adjust itself. Once it beeped, she pressed the shutter down fully, capturing the image. She felt a sense of achievement, but it was different to the one she had whenever she completed a painting. It was true that Naomi knew a lot about imagery, but this felt just a little too...detached for her liking. She much preferred painting, where she could feel like she was one with the art she was creating. Photography had it's place, of course, but the blonde much preferred the practical, hands on approach to painting.

She switched off the camera, and placed it back in its bag, zipping it up. She didn't question why Emily was asleep. She simply set an alarm on her phone, placed it on the bedside table, kicked off her shoes and carefully crawled into bed beside the redhead, who out of instinct reached for her and pulled herself closer. Naomi curled her arms around Emily's body and felt a smile tug at her lips when Emily wordlessly murmured as she burrowed her head into Naomi's neck, before becoming still and breathing out a cute little content sigh.

"God, I love you so much, Emily." She whispered, kissing the redhead's temple softly and closing her own eyes.

* * *

**A/N#2: I realise they aren't home yet. I realise that. But... Emily was feeling exceptionally lazy and although she did have the idea of watching/photographing Naomi draw, once they sat down and she got comfortable... Yeah she just felt more like snuggling and falling asleep in her arms.**

**Can't blame her, really.**

**Now. I ****_am_**** getting around to writing/finishing the next part of GA. I'm also working on Rainbow Unicorn, the murder mystery piece I've got going. RU seems to be coming a lot easier than SF/GA, though, so the updates for that are regular/frequent/whateveryouwanttocallit at the mo.**

**I do not know when the next chapter of this story will be up. I wish I could tell you different, but at the moment, I can't, because I don't know what to do with the story next. I have vague ideas, with the job Naomi has landed, and a couple of other elements. But in the big picture, not a clue, really. I ****_wasn't_**** kidding when I said I have no plan for this.. I know some of us write outlines and plot ideas (Lizzie, I'm looking at you!), and what have you, but I've always found it much easier to just write what's in my head. Hence why I posted numerous one shots before attempting this. I've even thought about writing a one shot out of this story, the festival from Naomi's POV, but it hasn't materialised...yet.**

**I guess what I'm trying to say is, please be patient with me on this. I am not, repeat, not giving up on this story. I'm not taking a break/hiatus from it either, I'm just saying that it might be a while before I post another chapter.**

**But hey, I could post one tomorrow, so who the fuck knows?!**

**So, until next time, if you are hanging out for something to read, I suggest ****_Rainbow Unicorn_****. That's my experimental crime/mystery/possible angst outlet at the moment, and it's told from first person POV, like TPA, so very monologue/inner thoughty. Feel free to navigate to my profile and read away. :-)**

**Until next time... Reviews are welcome as always... They make me smile! Really... And we all need to smile.**

**Take care**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
